Famille non-conforme
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: On a tous une famille un peu particulière, alors imaginez que Théo et Balthazar en désirent une ? Shin et Grunlek désespéraient d'avance, tout de même impatient de voir ça en sentant qu'il y aurait de l'action. /Thelthazar/ (suite de Paternité en CDD) /rating M pour le langage/
1. Prologue

Oha-yooooooooo~ ( ・∀・)ノ

Voici le prologue de l'histoire suivant " **Paternité en CDD** " ! J'ai fais un texte qui se situe entre ce prologue et le chapitre 1 mais comme c'était un lemon j'ai préféré le mettre en One Shot à part comme bonus pour ceux qui sont curieux ! Je le posterais indépendamment de cette histoire, elle suivra le même style que la précédente : un langage grossier et cru, des scènes autant fluffy que glauque et macabre, ainsi qu' **aucun lemon** , ils ne seront qu'annoncer mais pas décrit.J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira, elle me trotte dans la tête depuis si longtemps que pendant toute l'écriture de la précédente j'étais impatiente xD

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue qui lancera notre groupe fétiche à l'aventure ! ( ・∀・)ノ~ (boite de cookies)

 ***chante: À l'aventure, compagnon, je suis parti vers l'horizon...***

* * *

Comme ils devaient se faire un peu oublier, les aventuriers se sont éloignés de l'endroit de leur précédente quête et avaient voyagé vers le Nord. Ils se prirent des chambres dans une auberge, négociant le prix en proposant leurs services. Leur semaine fut donc chargée en livraisons, service de table, surveillance de la salle pour éviter tout débordement. Un soir, alors que tous dégustait le sommeil du juste, Théo se redressa brutalement dans son lit, réveillant son amant en sursaut. Il transpirait et tremblait, regardant dans tous les sens avec agitation mais Balthazar ne le sentit pas alerte à un quelconque danger, non c'était autre chose.

Délicatement, il tapa ses côtes pour attirer son attention, le voyant bondir de surprise. Le paladin l'observa longuement dans la nuit, essayant de reprendre son souffle avant de regarder devant lui, passant une main sur son visage. Le mage frotta doucement son bras pour l'apaiser, ressentant le frémissement incessant de son homme bouleversé.

\- Hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée, se l'éclaircissant un peu. Un cauchemar ?

\- Non... T'as pas senti ? souffla son compagnon en se tournant vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Un truc !... C'était... Bizarre !

\- ... Alors écoute, si t'es pas un peu plus claire, je vais vraiment avoir du mal à te comprendre, surtout maintenant.

\- On aurait dis comme... Une impulsion... C'était-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lumière apparue progressivement dans la pénombre, passant d'un doux tamisé à un éclairage fort, comme s'ils étaient en plein jour. C'était l'armure du guerrier qui réagissait pour une raison obscure, Balthazar se redressa avec intrigue alors qu'il était tout aussi choqué que son voisin. Des ondes se mirent à émettre de la protection bénit, certaine plus forte et ce, à rythme régulier, la puissance de la lumière le suivant.

Le couple, pourtant aveuglé, resta éberlué sous le spectacle, le son augmentant jusqu'à les pousser à se boucher les oreilles, les ultrasons raisonnant dans leur crâne. Ils pouvaient même ressentir les vibrations dans tout leur organisme comme s'ils n'avaient pas été plus épais qu'une feuille de parchemin. Le boucan assourdissant perdura, le rythme de fluctuation accélérant avant de se stabiliser pour être constant, se muant en un bruit blanc déchirant. Soudain tout s'arrêta brutalement, l'éclairage disparaissant petit à petit alors que le silence hurlait encore dans leur oreille interne traumatisée, tous deux prient de vertige. Le demi-diable alluma la lanterne à huile sur sa table de chevet, se levant avec son partenaire pour aller analyser l'armure.

Ils la regardèrent sous toutes ses coutures mais ne virent rien d'anormal, sursautant violemment en entendant Shin débarquer brutalement dans la chambre. Il était choqué et encore tremblant, visiblement tiré sauvagement de son sommeil par le phénomène. Grunlek arriva peu après, Eden se cachant derrière lui en dévisageant la protection en plaque du paladin avec un mélange de méfiance et d'analyse.

\- C'était quoi ça ? bégaya le demi-élémentaire, paniqué.

\- Y'a eu un son à réveiller les morts ! s'exclama le nain.

Récupérant leurs esprits, leurs amis expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient vécu de leur côté, ils furent profondément intrigué par l'étrangeté de l'événement. Tout semblait indiquer que ça avait un rapport avec la lumière, raison pour laquelle Théo avait ressenti l'infime commencement avant que ça ne parte en vrille. Aucun dégât n'était à signalé, seule l'armure et le bouclier avaient réagit.

\- On devrait chercher d'où ça vient, lança Balthazar avant de fixer Théo. Surtout si ça concerne ton dieu.

\- On finit notre semaine et on y va.


	2. Chapter 1

Oha-yoooo !

voici le premier chapitre de la fiction ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, pour l'histoire j'ai été poursuivit dans ma chambre par trois araignées, et j'ai vraiment pas aimé ça, arachnophobe que je suis xD Du coup impossible de dormir, le moindre mouvement et toucher étant forcément une bestiole pour moi, même après avoir tuer sauvagement les coupables. J'ai écris toute la nuit, mon lapin est mort de fatigue à cause du bordel que j'ai foutu et mon chien à chiarder un coussin : sinon tout va bien xDJ'espère que cette histoire vous plaira en tout cas, comme dit précédemment, même si vous n'avez pas lu le lemon ce n'est pas grave, tout est expliquer chastement dans ce chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et déguster des cookies~

 **( Correction faite ! )**

* * *

Deux jours après leur décision, un incident survint après un moment terriblement intime du couple. Théo avait été profondément choqué et Balthazar ne put que le comprendre en constatant le mur et le lit calcinés. D'abord gêné, l'inquiétude jaillit, le paladin avait été au milieux des flammes sans aucun problème, ne ressentant aucune douleur, juste leur réconfortante chaleur. Il s'était rendu compte du phénomène lorsqu'il a apprécié le feu de cheminer après l'amour, avant de se rappeler brutalement que dans cette petite chambre il n'y avait aucun âtre. Emporté par l'intensité de leur précédente étreinte, qui les avait étrangement vidé de toute leur psyché, il avait quand même pris son compagnon dans ses bras, et ils se sont endormis.

Préférant ne rien dire aux premiers abords, ils retournèrent le matelas carbonisé sur le dessus, utilisant leur couverture de voyage pour se tenir chaud. au moins, l'aubergiste ne ferait pas un foin et ils n'auraient rien à payer avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte à leur départ. Il y avait aussi leurs amis, ne désirant pas les inquiéter pour un problème peut-être que temporaire. Ils firent donc comme si de rien était et testèrent chaque jour si l'envoyé de la lumière était toujours immunisé. La veille précédant leur départ prévu pour enquêter sur l'étrange événement lumineux, ils se concertèrent. Après tout ce n'était pas si grave si Théo ne pouvait pas brûler, l'avantage était parfait, mais le concerné avait un doute, se sentant comme anormal.

Quelle fut sa panique de ne pas réussir à faire briller son armure ! Il hurla sur son amant, tournant en rond et prenant sa tête entre ses mains, répliquant que c'était de sa faute avec ses tours de diablotins pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Le demi-diable chercha à le rassurer, voulant qu'il baisse le ton, mais ne fit que l'énerver plus encore, attirant inévitablement leurs compagnons de voyage. Ces derniers se figèrent à l'état du mur et du sommier, devenant blanc comme des linges en les pointant du doigt. Balthazar les tira donc à l'intérieur pour expliquer la situation, passant son embarra en étant de plus en plus sûr que la nouvelle capacité était apparue après la coucherie particulière.

Ils en étaient donc là, le paladin faisant les cent pas dans la petite pièce en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour fermer les yeux et se concentrer, en vain. Shin trépignait d'inquiétude, son regard voyageant entre le chef du groupe et son conjoint blessé par son attitude, ne sachant pas lequel rassurer en premier. Eden alla vert l'érudit en ressentant son mal, posant sa tête sur sa cuisse alors qu'il était assis sur le lit. Il sourit tristement du soutient lui apportant un peu de réconfort, plongeant ses doigts dans le pelage immaculée. Même un animal avait plus de tact que ce bourrin avec qui il partageait sa vie !

\- Théo, commença doucement Grunlek, levant ses mains pour les abaisser tranquillement, intimant sa demande. Calme-toi et baisse d'un ton.

\- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ?! JE PEUX PAS BRILLER ! Et ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : mon dieu m'a abandonné !

\- Attend, réfléchis un peu, après tout ce temps, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'un démon m'a souillé, voilà pourquoi ! C'est pourtant simple !

Balthazar détourna un regard humide, ça faisait bien plusieurs heures qu'il se prenait des insultes immondes dans la face. Pourtant, le matin même, ce même homme l'avait réveillé avec des baisers, le gardant avec possessivité contre lui.

\- Woh, siffla Shin pour le stopper et défendre son ami. Tu te rends un peu compte de ce que tu dis, là ? C'est hyper blessant !

\- Oui, je sais ! Ce type, je l'aime, ok ? répondit-il en les désarçonnant tous, pointant son compagnon des mains, toujours aussi agité et paniqué. Mais c'est le kinder surprise des enfers ! Et dedans c'est pas un petit chat mignon !

\- Il y a bien une fois ou, en plein milieux, il est sortie, et pourtant tu n'as jamais eu de problème ! rétorqua le concerné.

\- Attend, tu t'es transformé pendant que vous..., commença à pouffer Shin, son doigts les indiquant tour à tour, malicieux, l'expression du nain se peignant d'un intérêt moqueur.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, soupira-t-il. J'ai bien plus de contrôle sur lui qu'il y a quelques années !

\- Le fait qu'il me touche encore une fois était peut-être celle de trop !

\- Ce serait pas toi le problème plutôt ? cracha Balthazar avec amertume et énervement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis là ? siffla sourdement son concubin et se tournant vers lui.

Le mage se leva trop lentement pour paraître doux, se planta devant Théo en le foudroyant autant du regard que l'autre le pouvait.

\- J'ai dis : ce ne serait pas toi le problème, plutôt ?

\- Comment ose-tu..., commença le paladin en se contractant, alertant les deux spectateurs, mais le demi-diable intervint.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de reporter tes erreurs sur le dos des autres, comme si tu étais parfais et irréprochable !

\- Toi tu ferais bien de-

\- Non ! le coupa-t-il sèchement, serrant les poings, élevant la voix pour passer au dessus de la sienne. Toi tu la fermes ! Et pour une fois tu vas m'écouter ! J'essaye de me plier à tes soucies existentiels sur la lumière parce que c'est ta religion et que je l'accepte, je m'adapte à tes sauts d'humeurs, des crises de colères, tes violences... Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que tu m'accuses dès la première couille qui te tombe dessus !

\- Je..., essaya de se défendre son compagnon, décontenancé de la réaction peu commune.

\- Non, j'ai pas fini ! Oui, je suis à demi diable. Oui, mes origines sont contraire à ton étique. Oui, je suis une hérésie ambulante dans une troupe de fantassins paumés !

\- Meeh..., soupira Shin en partant s'accroupir dans un coin, Grunlek ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête alors que l'érudit ignora totalement ses amis.

\- Alors pardon de faire mon possible, mais de perdre un brin de contrôle sur un diable supérieur dans mon esprit de mortel ! Parce qu'au cas où tu l'as oublié JE SUIS JUSTE ÇA : **UN HUMAIN** !

Théo n'osa pas répliquer, le dévisageant avec surprise les yeux écarquillés, un peu penché en arrière sous l'attitude agressive face à lui, un bras en défensive devant son torse. Normalement Balthazar était celui qui discutait, qui trouvait une solution pour qu'ils s'entendent, pas celui qui hurlait en explosant de fureur. Les paroles le firent un peu réfléchir et il dû avouer qu'il avait tendance à toujours le mettre en tort quand il y avait un problème. Certes, c'était souvent le cas, très souvent même, mais du coup, c'était devenu systématique : un soucie ? C'était à cause de Bob. Son cerveau ne calculait pas plus loin ! Il était quelqu'un de simple, aux pensées directs et concises. Réfléchir n'était pas vraiment son fort, sinon il ne serait pas le berserk du groupe.

Son amant se calma un peu en se redressant, continuant encore de le fusiller du regard. Même s'il avait compris qu'il avait un peu abusé, Théo ne s'excuserait jamais et ça tous le savait. L'érudit poussa un profond soupire en en roulant les yeux vers le ciel, détaillant le plafond avec agacement, se détournant légèrement de son conjoint. Il claqua ses hanches d'un air désespéré en écartant les bras avant de poser ses mains dessus.

\- Théo de Silverberg, paladin-inquisiteur au sentimentalisme d'un mollusque... Et je suis amoureux ça...

Le concerné râla en détournant le regard, rougissant, embarrassé d'avoir fait une scène devant les deux autres membres de l'équipe. Ses disputes avec le mage en disait toujours long sur leur relation, se crevant les yeux en se hurlant qu'ils s'aimaient comme des cons. Il se rendit alors subitement compte qu'il avait clairement dis ce qu'il ressentait un peu plus tôt et s'agita en mourant de honte. Shin et Grunlek observèrent avidement la scène, trouvant ces deux là aussi mignon, qu'idiot. C'était ça l'amour, après tout. La Terre aussi était déchirée entre soleil et tempête, les intempéries n'étaient que le prélude d'un temps radieux.

\- Bon, se reprit le paladin comme il put, cherchant sa fierté qu'il avait lui-même jeté par la fenêtre, n'osant pas encore regarder le demi-diable. Tu voulais dire quoi ?

\- Tu veux m'écouter maintenant ? demanda ce dernier en haussant un sourcil, croisant les bras tout en le fixant de profil.

\- Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse.

\- C'est toi le problème, pas la baise littéralement enflammée qu'on a eu.

\- Explique, fit l'autre en serrant les dents pour ne pas s'énerver à nouveau, ses maxillaires se contractant régulièrement.

\- Tu t'inquiètes plus depuis que tu es aussi insensible au feu qu'à une petite fille !

\- Pas morte..., marmonna-t-il confidentiellement alors qu'il parlait.

\- Et on a déjà vu que lorsque tu doutes de toi même, tu n'arrives pas à faire briller ton armure. C'est la même chose quand tu penses trop, tu ne peux pas méditer : ton armure reste éteinte ! termina son compagnon avec un geste d'évidence, suintant encore d'agacement.

\- Ce serait pas la première fois que ça arrive, approuva Shin.

\- T'as déjà été incarné par la mort et pourtant tu t'illuminais toujours, renchérie Grunlek, ses amis hochant la tête, avant qu'il ne se sente rapidement de trop. On va se coucher, on vous laisse là dessus.

\- À demain.

Le couple se retrouva à nouveau seul, Théo se dirigeant vers la table en desserrant des sangles mais sa tendre moitié le stoppa, le tirant pour qu'il s'agenouille au sol avec lui. Comprenant rapidement où il voulait en venir, il soupira mais ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre, en vain. Il n'arrêta pas de bouger, s'agaçant de plus en plus en accumulant les échecs.

\- Arrête de penser à faire briller ton armure, fait-le sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude.

Le reproche peint dans le conseil le fit tiquer mais il préféra ne pas le relever et fit au mieux pour le suivre. La voix douce de son concubin le guida et l'aida à s'apaiser lentement, écoutant son hypnose avant qu'un sentiment chaleureux ne l'envahisse après une bonne demi-heure de méditation. Il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux satisfait de l'autre, une illumination éclairant la pièce en plus de la lanterne sur la table de chevet.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, lança le mage alors que son homme touchait son armure, trouvant tout de même que la brillance avait des reflets plus brut et ondulant. Ce n'est pas ton dieu qui t'abandonne, ou ta foi en lui qui s'estompe, la plus importante est celle que tu voues, car elle est la plus précieuse ainsi que la plus fragile.

Touché par ces mots, il déglutit, le détaillant un peu avant de se rapprocher dans le but de l'embrasser. Balthazar l'esquiva, tournant la tête en se levant, visiblement encore blessé des précédents propos. Le paladin aspira ses lèvres avec un brin de remord, il n'était pas du genre à accepter ses fautes mais il devait avouer que les leçons de celles qu'il réitérait commençaient à renter. Ce n'était pas non plus une brute insensible, il souffrait de ce genre de distance que mettait le mage entre eux. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour arranger les choses ce soir, il enleva son attirail et rejoignit la couche, observant le dos de son amant avant de se retourner aussi.

Le lendemain fut un peu sinistre, personne n'osant parler à table, mangeant dans un silence presque religieux avant de monter en selle. Tout en se dirigeant vers le Sud, le demi-diable ignora le guerrier, ce dernier, étonnement après lui, le fixait régulièrement. Leurs amis ne dirent rien, conscient du mal aise et de sa nature. Aussi, ils préférèrent rester en retrait et les laisser s'arranger seul. Balthazar s'arrêta vers la fin de l'après-midi, descendant de sa monture pour se placer sur la croisé des chemins devant eux. Intrigué, les trois autres mirent également pied à terre, le regardant disposer dans un bol du sang de mouton, de la poudre sombre, quelques herbes et une salamandre séchée. Le mage se redressa et mit le feu à la mixture, s'éloignant un peu avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Papa, je sais que tu as ressenti mon appel alors ne te fais pas désirer et viens, c'est important.

Surpris d'avoir assisté à un rituel d'invocation, que sûrement peu de personne devait connaître, les spectateurs se mirent sur leurs gardes. Après tout, l'homme appelé était un diable, il était capable de tout, au combien même il pouvait prôner l'amour pour son fils. Les flammes grandirent avec une intensité écrasante, prenant une forme humanoïde à l'élégance rare et raffiné. Le brasier se dissipant, Enoch apparu, un large sourire emplit de fierté pour l'érudit, ses yeux braqués sur lui. Eden se posta à côté de l'ingénieur, baissant la tête en retroussant les babines, montrant qu'elle était prête à défendre le groupe. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme et s'en méfiait tout autant qu'eux.

\- Tu te mets même au invocation démoniaque, je suis content de tes progrès, fiston !

\- Cesse ton léchage de botte inutile avec moi, se refroidit celui-ci. Si je t'appelle c'est parce qu'un événement étrange s'est produit et bien malgré son impacte avantageux, ça mérite quelques éclaircissements.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais, tu peux tout me dire.

\- Me fait pas rire, railla-t-il avec un sourire amer. Toujours là ? Je te signal que j'ai passé mon enfance seul à me demander pourquoi ma chambre ressemblait tous les soirs à un four, élevé par deux braves sœurs se battant pour leur vie. Mais on est pas là pour ça.

Il fit signe à Théo de se rapprocher, la distance dans son geste n'échappant pas à son père qui les analysa tour à tour avec malice et intérêt. Il était toujours étrange de voir ce démon supérieur être une véritable commère en ce qui concernait son fils, loin de là l'intention de retourner les informations contre lui, c'était juste pour son plaisir personnel. Instinct paternel ou simple curiosité mal placée, personne ne savait.

Balthazar fit jaillir des flammes dans sa paume, son amant retirant son gant avant de passer la sienne à l'intérieur sans ressentir la moindre douleur, juste l'apaisante chaleur. Il retira sa main en déglutissant avec un brin de gêne, le feu lui laissait une sensation étrange sur sa peau, ses sens ressentant un éther presque palpable de sa langue. L'incandescence avait un goût particulier, celui de son chère et tendre, laissant un parfum sucré et délicat ressemblant à l'hypocras sur son palais.

Enoch s'enhardit, du moins, autant que son caractère calme le pouvait. Il écarquilla les yeux en souriant largement, posant une main sur sa fine barbe élégante et l'autre sous son coude, attitude familiale indéniable. Il pouffa ensuite avec une légère moquerie peinte de perversité, ayant de suite compris comment l'étrangeté était apparue.

\- Bon au lieu de te foutre de nous, le coupa sa progéniture pendant qu'il faisait voyager un regard pétillant entre le couple rougissant. Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Pour faire court, ça mon fils, c'est l'union du diable.

Les aventuriers le dévisagèrent, perdu, le nom plutôt évocateur sur la façon de procédé n'ayant nullement besoin d'être relevé, mais leur interlocuteur décida de partir du début.

\- Lorsque pendant un coït l'extase intense envahi les partenaires, et qu'en plus des sentiments sont partagés, une connexion se forme et s'intensifie. Si l'un se rétracte pour une quelconque raison, le processus se stop et ne va pas plus loin, mais si les deux parties sont consentant et accepte le lien, quelque chose d'unique se créer. L'être non-apparenté aux enfers est touché par l'essence de ce dernier, lui conférant une immunisation selon son type de magie. Pour le cas de notre paladin : il résiste aux flammes.

Comprenant enfin la situation, les quatre mortels se sentir un peu plus léger. L'envoyé de la lumière avait frémit de dégoût lorsque le diable avait parler d'être touché par l'enfer, il se sentait encore souillé. Cependant, il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver comme la veille, sa foi était présente, son dieu également, et son armure brillait toujours.

Les sortant de leurs réflexions, Enoch reprit la parole, n'arrêtant pas d'avoir un œil salace sur le couple de plus en plus embarrassé.

\- J'ai eu des échos plutôt surprenant l'autre jour.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira son fils.

\- Apparemment vous auriez tous deux été vu avec... Des enfants. J'ai été surpris, et je me demandais juste...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, se penchant de droite à gauche avant de tendre une oreille curieuse vers le mage, avide des dernières nouveautés de sa vie. Cet homme avait beau être sur la frontière de l'alliance et de l'adversité, Shin et Grunlek ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de trouver son attention quelque peu mignonne.

\- C'était une quête, on leur a trouvé une famille et un endroit sûr, répondit simplement Balthazar, fronçant les sourcils en sentant ce serpent s'immiscer dans sa vie privée, un plaisir qu'il n'oserait pas avouer faisant battre son cœur.

\- Oh, souffla son père qui ne cacha pas un brin de déception.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse de toute façon ? se méfia Théo, toujours une main sur son pommeau d'épée.

\- Eh bien, ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensembles donc j'ai supposé que..., se dandina-t-il en mimant une peser avec les mains, son sourire trahissant son envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Mauvaise pioche.

\- Pas la peine d'être si amer, paladin, j'aurais simplement voulu savoir si j'avais été grand-père.

\- De quoi je me mêle, râla celui ci en détournant les yeux, un rouge colorant légèrement ses joues, amusant grandement le diable.

\- Bien, c'était sympa, merci d'être passer, le coupa l'érudit en agitant ses mains. Maintenant barre toi.

\- Échange de bon procédé, fiston, je posais juste mes questions après les vôtres.

\- Tu as eu tes réponses, et on doit repartir.

\- Je vois, c'est le phénomène de la lumière qui vous intéresses.

Théo se rebiffa, appréciant que peu la tentative de négociation qu'il sentait venir à des kilomètres. Son amant posa une main sur la sienne crisper sur la garde de son épée, le surprenant assez pour casser sa colère, le regardant avec surprise.

\- Et nous enquêteront par nos propres moyens, rétorqua le mage alors que son père ouvrait la bouche, le voyant tirer une petite moue boudeuse.

\- T'es pas assez joueur, fiston...

\- Je trouve l'être un peu trop, au contraire, et la faute à qui !

\- Puisque tu me rabâches sans cesse mon absence, je doute que ce soit la mienne.

La pique parfaitement retourné d'un revers fit pouffer l'archer et le nain derrière, admirant leur ami vexé au possible. Ces deux là étaient amusant à regarder, se lançant autant de piques qu'ils s'invitaient à discuter. Enoch s'inclina alors avec toute la somptuosité qui le caractérisait si bien, exprimant avoir été ravis de cette entre-vue, avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flamme. L'invocation n'était pas physique, ce n'était qu'une forme magique tant que le démon ne choisissait pas de devenir tangible. L'appelé pouvait donc traverser le monde par le biais de ces portails ouvert par ses initiés tout en restant où il était, jouissant d'une sorte de téléportation éthérée.

Le groupe ne se détendit complètement qu'une fois le géniteur parti, mettant les nouvelles informations à leur disposition en place. Le demi-diable se frotta la nuque, signe d'embarras, son compagnon l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je sais que je ne vous ai rien dit sur mon intention de contacter mon père, je suis désolé. Mais en réalité, je n'étais pas sûr que ça marcherait, et encore moins qu'il m'aurait répondu gratuitement.

\- ... Mettons-nous en selle et avançons avant que le soleil ne se couche complètement, répondit Théo sans porter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, prouvant qu'il pardonnait.

Balthazar s'exécuta, lançant un regard d'excuse à sa moitié. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas parler avec Enoch et encore moins faire appel à des arcanes obscures, seulement il n'y avait forcément que lui qui aurait pu les éclairer. La tentation d'en savoir plus sur le phénomène lumineux avait été tentant mais il était clair que l'être démoniaque allait chercher à faire un marcher avec l'un d'eux. Ils ne s'avoueraient pas vaincu avant d'avoir commencé leurs recherches. Si ça concernait l'église de la lumière, alors ça les concernait aussi. Le tout était de ne pas croiser d'autres clergés alertés par l'étrangeté surnaturelle, ou des voyageurs trop curieux pour leur propre survie.

Ils convoyèrent jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule commence à s'assombrir, montant le camp et se partageant des rations sèches. L'érudit semblait ailleurs, ne décrochant pas un mot de la soirée en inquiétant un peu les autres. Lors du coucher, Théo prit le premier tour de garde, observant son compagnon de temps à autre jusqu'à ce qu'il doive le réveiller pour le relayer.

\- Je voulais te parler, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui, profitant du profond sommeil de leur amis pour privatiser la conversation.

\- Hier ? C'est bon, c'est oublié.

\- Pas que ça... À quoi tu penses ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Le mage se prit un temps d'hésitation, ne sachant pas trop s'il voulait vraiment en parler malgré la surprenante délicatesse d'approche de son homme. Il aspira ses lèvres, les humidifiant longuement. Contre toute attente, l'autre se rapprocha pour l'embrasser doucement, appréciant de le sentir se détendre en répondant aux baisers. Ils se séparèrent après un moment, prenant le temps de se pardonner mutuellement. Balthazar vint se blottir contre l'épaule découverte sans les épaulettes, sentant les bras enserrer sa taille en soupirant d'aise et fermant les yeux.

\- Alors ? demanda à nouveau le paladin en le sortant un peu de sa somnolence.

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi t'avais la tête ailleurs ?

\- C'est... Par apport à ce qu'a dit mon père, sur l'union du diable.

\- Quelque chose t'as paru bizarre ? s'alarma-t-il.

\- Non, non ! Je pensais à ma mère... Elle n'a jamais eu ce genre d'immunisation...

Comprenant enfin ce qui tracassait son concubin, il le serra un peu plus contre lui, l'apaisant doucement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une nouvelle pour Balthazar qu'il avait été conçu lors d'un sabbat, mais ce cruel manque d'amour au sein de sa famille décousue le blessait. Il se jura, tout en embrassant tendrement la nuque de Théo, qu'il fera tout pour la sienne soit aimée et entourée comme il se doit.


	3. Chapter 2

Oha-yooooooooo~ ヽ( ・∀・)ノ

Je dois avouer que c'est un peu long à venir, mais l'histoire se met en place ! Je remercie tout ceux qui ont déjà commenté alors que cette fanfic vient juste paraitre~ Il est assez tard, actuellement 4h52, je me suis acharnée pour l'écrire et le corriger de peur de perdre l'idée demain (≧▽≦) Je pense faire une autre relecture quand je me lèverais histoire de voir si j'ai pas sauté des fautes bêtes !

Sur ce, je souhaite une agréable lecture et lance une boite de cookie sur votre bureau~ (^ε^)

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

Les aventuriers étaient penchés sur une carte dans une auberge, une feuille de note à côté tenue par Balthazar, tandis qu'ils délimitaient le périmètre de recherche. Deux ans étaient passées, et dans une régions spécifique, des orages sec n'avaient de cesse d'éclater sans répit. Les végétaux, en manque de lumière, ne poussait plus, les gens peinaient à faire perdurer leur bétail en plongeant dans une lente dépression. Avancer dans les maigres indices du phénomène était compliqué, l'ordre de la lumière se marchant dessus avec les autres qui cherchaient un moyen de pression. Shin et le mage étant traqués de par leur nature, l'enquête avançait au ralentit, tous obligés de se diviser et de se cacher.

Grunlek resta appuyé dans sa main mécanique, les yeux dans le vide, caressant la tête d'Eden posée sur ses genoux. L'endroit était un coin un peu perdu dans la campagne, donc du moment que ça n'était pas un cheval et qu'ils faisaient ses besoin dehors, le tavernier acceptait les animaux. Tous étaient fatigués, des cernes sous leurs yeux à force de dormir dehors dans la tempête sans pouvoir louer une chambre sous peine d'être retrouvés et attaqués. Ils passaient aussi leur temps à faire des petits boulots ingrats pour se faire de l'argent, n'aidant ni leur repos, ni leur enquête.

Les ordres semblaient se battre entre eux ces dernier temps, rappelant vaguement les guerres saintes, ils avait sûrement trouvé quelque chose à se disputer. Ils purent donc délimiter un périmètre d'action en espérant pouvoir s'en approcher sans se faire tuer. Viktor avait brutalement cessé de donner des nouvelles sur l'avancer de l'église de la lumière depuis quelques mois, Théo supposait que l'agitation religieuse rendait les échanges compliqués. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas contacter le vieux mentor, ils étaient donc obligé de se ronger les ongles en espérant avoir bientôt des nouvelles.

L'armure du paladin se mit à briller un peu, comme de nombreuse fois au cours de cette dernière année passée dans la région. Ils fixèrent la lumière tamisée, fluctuant étrangement, comme une lanterne manquant d'huile. Balthazar soupçonnait que la chose qu'ils recherchaient était organique, peut-être même, intelligente. Il se basait sur les étranges réactions de la protection de son compagnon, elle variait et était plus où moins intense selon l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils prenaient donc attention à chaque allumage, se rapprochant doucement de la source qui faiblissait visiblement, sonnant une alarme d'urgence dans leur esprit.

\- On a fait toute cette zone, et hier, j'ai vu l'église des murmures qui revenait de celle-ci, annonça Shin en pointant les endroits du doigt, mangeant sa pomme.

\- Ils ont dû avoir du mal à s'entendre avec ce boucan ! rit le demi-diable avec eux.

\- Eden avait ressenti quelque chose près du col des montagnes, lança Grunlek, la louve ouvrant de petit yeux endormit vers lui en entendant son nom avant de les refermer, appréciant les caresses entre ses oreilles.

\- Mon ordre arrête pas de harceler ce côté là ces derniers jours, approuva Théo. Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils font, on m'a refusé l'entrée.

\- On pourrait passer par les bois juste ici. C'est un peu risqué vu qu'ils sont denses et sombres mais si Shin et Grunlek nous guide, on devrait pouvoir contourner les forces militaires pour atteindre la montagne.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, le plan étant possible. Le guerrier resta silencieux, fixant sérieusement la main du mage en voyant un bandage sur son poignet. Il leva un regard contrarié dans le sien, demandant silencieusement une explication. Il y a deux heures il n'avait rien, et ils n'étaient pas encore sortis. L'érudit fit un pauvre sourire en se redressant exagérément, preuve direct qu'il cherchait à dédramatiser la situation, alarmant de suite son amant.

\- C'est rien ça ! Une boule de feu et c'était réglé. Il en voulait juste à ma bourse.

\- Qui ?

\- T'en fais pas, il reviendra pas !

\- Qui ? Dis-moi qui, que je le défonce !

\- Théo, ça va, je t'assure..., fit-il doucement en levant les mains pour lui intimer de se calmer.

Sa moitié râla, reportant son attention sur la carte. Ils étaient tous à fleurs de peau à force de dormir pendant près d'un an sans réellement se reposer tellement ils étaient alertes, fuyant comme des criminels. Ils commençaient à atteindre leurs limites. Bien sûr, l'abandon pur et simple aurait été plus facile, mais leur curiosité les attirait inexorablement. Ils n'étaient jamais trop prudent donc si la chose était une arme qui pourrait porter atteinte à leur vie ou celle de millier d'innocents, ils préféraient y aller pour la détruire. Ils s'étaient cependant promis que ce serait leur dernière tentative, se prenant quelques jours biens mérités par la suite quel qu'en soit le dénouement.

Ils finirent leur choppe, savourant ces derniers instants avant de retourner dehors. Théo tira sur le col de sa chemise dans l'indicible espoir de faire un appel d'air pour se rafraîchir. L'air était lourd, le ciel sombre grondait sourdement, des éclaires le parcourant et l'éclairant de milles feux. La foudre tomba au sol au loin, les faisant déglutir en allant chercher leurs chevaux. Ce détail les ralentissait grandement, ne pouvant prédire où l'attaque surviendrait, cherchant la protection des arbres qui faisait naturellement paratonnerre.

Ils galopèrent un moment avant de ralentir l'allure, laissant finalement les bêtes dans un endroit bien protégé avant de continuer à pied. Théo garda une main sur l'épaule de Grunlek qui dirigeait le groupe en file indienne, se touchant pour savoir où aller. Shin se débrouillait, à l'aise dans la végétation, prêtant attention au moindre bruit pouvant trahir une présence ennemi. Le nain les arrêta après une longue marche compliquée, des reniflements canins se faisant entendre. Par la faible luminosité qui arrivait à passer, les autres purent voir leur compagnon à quatre pattes intéressé par une trace au sol.

\- Shin, vient examiner ça, Théo tu peux nous éclairer un peu ? Si on se fait repérer, la lueur de ton armure passera plus pour un allier que les flammes de Bob.

Le paladin s'exécuta, tout de même inquiet de la brillance maintenant qu'elle était plus forte que celle d'origine à cause de l'union du diable. Le demi-élémentaire s'accroupit pour analyser l'emprunte, touchant la terre friable du bout de ses doigts qu'il frotta entre eux. Il se déplaça ensuite, trouvant des branches de buissons brisées, des brindilles craquées au sol. Ils suivirent leur ami quelques mètres plus loin avant de tomber sur un morceau de tissu noir déchiré et accroché à des ronces. Eden trottina vers se dernier, le reniflant avant de redresser les oreilles en sentant un parfum plus âcre. L'équipe virent alors un liquide pourpre sur les épines et quelques goûtes au sol, la louve cherchant une piste.

\- Les pas dans la terre sont marqués profondément, par de petit pieds, déclara enfin Shin en regardant les empruntes.

\- Des Nains seraient ici ? souffla l'ingénieur, confus.

\- Non, c'est un enfant, en bas âge.

\- Un enfant nain ? demanda Théo qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Pas avec cette forme, il est bien humain, on voit qu'il courrait, mais qu'il tombait régulièrement, il ne semblait pas très équilibré sur ses jambes. Mais c'est pas ça le plus bizarre.

\- C'est quoi ? firent les trois autres en cœurs, Eden relevant la tête d'un air perdu et désolé en gémissant.

\- Pas étonnant que t'ai perdu sa trace, se leva l'archer. Le sang commence et s'arrête ici.

\- Comment ? chercha le paladin en examinant le buisson, s'éclairant un peu plus en baladant son bras comme lampe.

\- Si c'est un enfant, il a pu presser la plaie parce qu'il avait mal, suggéra Grunlek en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est pas une tâche évidente, le contre-dit le mage en réfléchissant. C'est apparemment un petit enfant qui avait déjà du mal à courir, alors appuyer suffisamment sur sa blessure en même temps, je n'y crois pas trop. Surtout qu'il n'en aurait pas la force.

\- Comment un gamin se serait retrouvé ici ? se releva son amant en se grattant la tête.

\- Il y a un village à côté, les parents doivent les abandonner dans la forêt en espérant qu'ils se fassent dévorer par la faunes et la flores restantes. Les temps sont durs dernièrement...

\- On peut pas le laisser là..., lança le nain avec inquiétude. Si on peut au moins l'amener loin d'ici et lui trouver une famille, se serait bien.

\- On fera ça au retour, quand on aura vu ce que l'église de la lumière essaye de cacher, décida Théo.

\- Le petit n'a pas l'air d'être très vieux, c'est petit comme pied, je crains aussi qu'il sera trop tard quand on reviendra, rétorqua le pisteur, se faisant du soucie.

\- On pourrait se faire repérer en allant le chercher, hésita Balthazar en caressant distraitement sa barbe, son autre main sous son coude. Mais on pourra pas le faire au retour si on est poursuivit...

\- On vote ? proposa Grunlek.

\- Je suis pour ! sautilla Shin en levant sa main aussi haut qu'il le pouvait.

\- Contre, râla leur meneur.

\- J'en sais rien..., réfléchit le mage, ne voyant aucune bonne solution.

\- Eden, t'es avec moi ?

La louve émit un petit geignement d'approbation en secouant la queue, allant placer d'elle même sa tête sous sa main.

\- On a trois voix contre une ! sourit le nain en grattant l'animal.

\- Elle ne compte pas ! rétorqua le soldat.

\- On reste deux contre un.

\- Tout ça parce qu'un abruti ne sait pas se décider !

\- C'est pas facile comme choix !

\- C'est décidé de toute façon, allons chercher le petit. Shin, Théo, passez devant, on vous suit.

Le demi-élémentaire nargua son ami en avançant avec lui, se faisant brutalement pousser dans les buissons sous les rires étouffés des autres. L'archer, éclairé par l'armure inquisitoriale, suivit les traces avec le canidé flairant le sol en trottinant. Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment, perdant parfois la piste et la retrouvant plus loin. Des empruntes plus profonde et plus grandes marquaient le sol, démontrant qu'un groupe d'homme au poids conséquent poursuivait l'enfant. Ils essayèrent d'accélérer le pas, sachant que quelques membres de l'église des ténèbres étaient dans le coin, cet ordre étant soupçonné de procéder à des sacrifices humains. Quoi de mieux pour leur rituel qu'un petit abandonné ?

Sans surprise, ils tombèrent sur deux membres de l'église de la terre. Ils engagèrent le combat, Shin et Balthazar firent de leur mieux, les armures massives n'ayant que peu de points faibles ou d'ouvertures. La nature fut de leurs côtés, les cuirasses s'empêtrant dans la végétation et bloquant leur adversaire. L'archer put viser et en abattre un premier d'une flèche traversant la tête par un orbite, Grunlek enfonçant un poignard sous le menton du second. Ils prirent une minute pour reprendre leur souffle et se soigner rapidement, le pyromage étouffant les flammes commençant à se propager dans un coin. C'était vraiment pas le moment de lancer un incendie.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, s'inquiétant de l'orage se densifiant au dessus de leur tête. Ils parvinrent alors au bord de la sylve, restant derrière les arbres en voyant un groupe d'une dizaine de paladins et de deux prêtres des eaux. Shin voulut générer une flèche, mais à peine il concentra sa psyché qu'un des prêtes se retourna vivement, tous arrêtant de respirer en se cachant. Ils attendirent un peu avant d'oser regarder à nouveau ce qui se passait.

Les guerriers de l'ordre portaient une armure légère de cuir, vêtu de bleu, les prêtres n'ayant aucune protection, mais une toge de la même couleur et richement décorée. Ceux-là avançaient doucement, les mains en avant en désirant visiblement attraper quelqu'un, cachant un poignard dans leurs dos. Un enfant se trouvait à plusieurs mètres devant eux, choquant le groupe par sa blancheur. Le petit essayait de fuir en rampant sur le sol rocailleux, mais était visiblement à bout de force. Le groupe chercha un moyen d'intervenir, observant la moindre ouverture possible pour lancer une attaque.

Ils furent déconcentrés par un grondement particulièrement sourd, le son déchirant le ciel en les forçant à poser leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. L'armure de Théo, qu'il avait pourtant éteinte, réagit à nouveau, s'illuminant avec un son magnétique. Avant qu'ils ne paniquent de voir un guerrier de l'eau se tourner vers eux, une foudre colossale s'abattit avec une violence rare sur les ecclésiastiques. Ils restèrent stupéfait, le sol ayant sauté sous leurs pieds à l'impacte, constatant le décès du camp adverse fumant encore. L'enfant s'écroula, et ne bougea plus, alarmant les aventuriers qui sortirent de leur cachette.

Plusieurs cavaliers déboulèrent dans la clairière morte, leur barrant la route. Les tenues sobres mélangeant des teintes de marrons doux et brut furent la première preuve d'appartenance à l'ordre des murmures. Les armures n'étaient qu'une formalité, les idiots préférant le tissus au cuir et au métal pour le silence de déplacement. Balthazar claqua des doigts, une flamme s'en émanant.

\- J'en fais mon affaire, restez bien derrière moi.

Il concentra l'incandescence dans ses mains, Grunlek et Théo protégeant Shin et Eden de leur bouclier, le paladin se mettant plus à découvert en sachant qu'il ne risquait rien. Le mage n'écouta pas les guerriers lui demander de se rendre et s'entoura brusquement de flammes avant de lancer un rayon ardent sur eux. Les chevaux paniquèrent, deux personnes s'embrasant sur leur dos. Le demi-diable créa plus de feu pour le faire tourner autour de son groupe, le protégeant des attaques derrière lui. Il élargit le cercle en envoyant des colonnes de brasier sur ses ennemis qui hurlèrent de douleur, entendant que certain avaient pris la fuite.

L'enfer sur terre disparu comme il était venu, son invocateur ayant puisé dans ses forces vitales pour le contenir. Ses amis lui tapèrent l'épaule pour le féliciter, le faisant sourire, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers l'étrange enfant que tous semblaient vouloir s'approprier. Si c'était lui qui contrôlait l'orage, et la foudre qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt, il n'était pas étonnant que les ordres le voulaient dans leur rang.

Ce fut l'érudit qui s'approcha le plus près, découvrant que ce qui était en fait une petite fille, était évanouie d'épuisement. Il prit la petite dans ses bras, s'étonnant de sa légèreté, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Le groupe ne tarda pas, préférant quitter les lieux au plus vite. Ils passèrent par la forêt, Shin les guidant en se souvenant de leur chemin, mais deux hommes leurs tombèrent dessus. Ils n'appartenaient à aucune organisation religieuse, typiquement vêtu comme des mercenaires ou des pilleurs de tombes. Ces gens là devaient se faire une fortune lorsqu'ils parvenaient à récupérer des objets des églises, pas étonnant de voir qu'ils traînaient dans le coin.

Eden, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, attrapa la jambe de l'un deux, le faisant chuter pour le traîner dans les fourrés et l'exécuter sous ses hurlements de peur et de douleur. Son partenaire, choqué et paniqué, chargea sur le groupe en criant, mais Grunlek lui rentra dedans et lui explosa le crâne avec son bras mécanique. Le pisteur râla un peu, baissant son arc et balançant sa flèche de frustration, s'étant pourtant concentré avec brio pour un tir parfait, mais la louve lui avait volé la vedette.

Ils fouillèrent rapidement les poches de leurs adversaires, dénichant une petite bourse et repartirent au plus vite, peinant à avancer au pas de course dans la forêt dense. Elle n'était pas verdoyante, la moindre chlorophylle avait disparu et la flore était monochrome, recouverte de ronces, de racines épineuses et d'arbres couchés. Ils se prenaient régulièrement les pieds dans la végétation, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, déchirant un peu leurs vêtements.

La traversé sembla plus longue qu'à l'aller, l'urgence faisant pulser le sang dans leurs veines, leur cœur battant à tout rompre sous l'angoisse. Ils avaient assurément avec eux la source de toutes les attentions, alors si les églises se retournaient toutes en même temps contre eux, ils étaient foutus. La sortie des bois monstrueux les soulagèrent, mais pas autant que de revoir leurs destriers sur lesquels ils montèrent. À brides rabattues ils prirent le large, leurs bagages déjà avec eux leurs facilitèrent la tâche, ils auraient perdu un temps terrible à retourner à l'auberge.

Le mage ouvrit sa robe pour envelopper la fillette tremblante et trempée de sueur. La cacher leur permettront d'être non seulement plus discret, mais également de la couvrir un peu. Elle n'avait qu'une tunique sombre et une lange sur le dos, bien que l'air était sec et lourd, elle pourrait attraper froid avec le vent. Les aventuriers s'éloignèrent du site sans ralentir pendant une heure, inquiet d'être suivit, se retournant régulièrement pour le vérifier. Ils finirent par arriver sur les bordures de la régions, quittant la zone orageuse, s'arrêtant pour monter un camp, tous épuisés. Le demi-diable s'occupa de leur invité en premier, la plaçant sur son sac de couchage pour vérifier si elle était blessée. Il fut rapidement rassuré de la savoir en un morceau, par contre elle était brûlante, alors il mouilla un gant de toilette pour la débarbouiller de sa transpiration, passant dans son cou aussi.

\- Elle est..., commença le demi-élémentaire d'un air dubitatif, penché avec les autres aux dessus de son épaule. Toute blanche...

\- Elle est malade ? demanda Grunlek.

\- De la fièvre, et pas une petite, diagnostiqua l'érudit après avoir écouté sa respiration sifflante. Je vais faire un remède pour la baisser. Shin, tu peux rafraîchir de l'eau ? On va lui mettre une compresse fraîche sur le front.

\- Je te fais ça.

Eden alla dans la forêt pour chasser, la faim la tirant autant que son groupe, le nain sortant donc les rations bien mérité pour réconforter tout le monde et reprendre des forces. Balthazar mangea sa viande séchée tout en remuant le mélange qu'il avait mis au dessus du feu, le ramollissant. Afin de gagner du temps, il avait fait des briques de pâtes de base pour tous types de remèdes, ainsi il n'avait qu'à faire fondre et rajouter les plantes suivant la recette voulu. C'était bien pratique, car même s'il était invalide ou absent, ses amis pouvaient se débrouiller sans lui.

Rapidement la potion fut prête et il la versa dans une fiole. Parfois il se demandait comment ces dernières ne se cassaient pas dans son sac avec leurs péripéties. Il prit ensuite doucement la tête de la fillette et la leva, portant la mixture à ses lèvres. Lorsque le liquide coula dans sa gorge, elle déglutit automatiquement, buvant lentement mais sûrement le tout, toussant un peu.

\- Bon, soupira l'adulte en reposant le gant frais sur son front, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

\- Elle est bizarre..., souffla Shin en la détaillant.

\- Et surtout elle est pas à nous ! s'inquiéta Théo. Qu'est-ce qu'on va seulement en faire !

\- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle est... J'estime son âge à deux ans et quelques mois, ça correspond plutôt au premier phénomène, avoua son conjoint.

\- Donc, ce serait sa naissance qui aurait tout démarré ? demanda Grunlek, fronçant les sourcils de réflexion en cherchant un quelconque danger. Dont l'orage perpétuel ?

\- Je pense qu'elle l'a invoqué un jour et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de disparaître qu'elle le renforçait, sûrement à cause des clergés qui la pourchassaient.

\- Elle n'a pas pu vivre seule jusqu'à maintenant, elle vient bien de quelque part ! s'exclama le paladin, se demandant comment il pourra expliquer ça à Viktor sur sa liste des nouveaux problèmes.

\- Peut-être qu'une des églises avait fait main basse dessus, supposa Shin. Et que les autres en ont eu vent et toutes ont commencé à se battre pour elle.

\- Le tout c'est : pourquoi ? questionna le mage en regardant la concernée avec réflexion. Et la réponse est dans ses origines. Je suis incapable de dire si c'est une demi-élémentaire ou autre chose, j'ai un ressenti complètement différent...

\- Je le sens aussi, avoua l'archer en secouant un peu ses épaules, trahissant un frisson.

\- Un nouveau voyage avec des enfants, se réjouit Grunlek en mâchant des fruits secs, la nostalgie l'envahissant.

\- Ça m'avait manqué, râla Théo avec ironie, s'accoudant à sa jambe pour appuyer son menton dans sa paume, boudant.

Le demi-diable observa le bambin, dont les tremblements avaient au moins cessé, la détaillant. Sa peau était plus que diaphane, son visage rougie par la fièvre ressortant d'un air inquiétant. Ses cheveux fins et immaculés étaient plutôt long pour une petite fille de son âge, arrivant sur sa poitrine, ses cils et sourcils possédant la même coloration. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle ne semblait n'avoir aucune pigmentation, ça le rendait terriblement curieux.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence un peu pesant, personne ne sachant comment allait se dérouler le prochain voyage, ni qui contacter. Théo essayait en vint de méditer pour se calmer, ayant conscience que tout ce qui se passait était contre son ordre. Un bruit de draps froissé attira leur attention, et constatèrent que l'enfant s'était réveillé. Ses yeux opalins les dévisagèrent avec panique. Elle n'arriva malheureusement pas à se lever pour fuir, encore terriblement malade, de lourds nuages sombres avançant vers leur position. Ses paupières s'humidifièrent alors qu'elle perdait son souffle par la peur. Balthazar, juste à côté d'elle, leva les mains en signe inoffensif, parlant calmement pour l'apaiser.

\- Là, là... tout vas bien, tu es en sécurité avec nous... On ne les laissera pas t'emmener...

Elle le dévisagea, tremblant de part en part, paralysée. En fait, le mage n'était même pas sûr de savoir si elle le comprenait.

\- On est là pour t'aider...

Il ouvrit un peu ses bras, l'invitant à venir avec son plus doux sourire. L'enfant hésita avant de fondre en larmes en tendant ses mains vers lui. Il la prit donc pour l'étreindre, la laissant nicher sa tête dans son cou en serrant sa robe dans ses petits poings. Elle était terrorisée et traumatisée. En la berçant, il écouta attentivement les hoquets de respiration dû aux sanglots mais tout était terriblement silencieux. En se rendant subitement compte du problème, il écarquilla les yeux, les dirigeant vers son groupe qui le questionna sans un mot. Il répondit donc après un bégaiement, les bouleversants sous la nouvelle.

\- Je crois qu'elle est muette...


	4. Chapter 3

Oha-yoooooooo~

On est partie pour un week-end de quatre jours, et ça, c'est le pieds ! Mieux qu'un jour férié inutile car il tombe un samedi ou dimanche !(O・｀ω´・)ノEncore une fois, il est trèèèès tard, ou tôt ça dépend du point de vu. (≧▽≦) J'ai bien relu mais je pense le faire encore une fois demain à tête reposée, histoire de ne pas remettre des choses insoupçonnables et insoupçonnées sous vos yeux fragilisés par le langage sms et le viol quotidien de l'orthographe. ( Dis ça alors qu'elle a écris "tu peuc" il n'y a pas 24 heures...)

Comme d'habitude, et c'est bien normal, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et qui suivent mon histoire ! ヽ( ・∀・)ノ J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et bonne dégustation de gâteaux, friandises ou ramen ! ( *・｀ ▽´・*)ノ

Parce que oui Billy, je les vois les miettes de petit LU coincées entre les touches de ton clavier, ces derniers collant un peu par la les boissons que tu renverses en buvant. Oui, Billy, je vois tout !... T'es une fille ? Alors, oui Billette ! Je vois tout ! (p｀･ω･´q)

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

Suite à une grande discussion et une longue hésitation, les aventuriers avaient décidé de se rendre chez la sorcière rouge. Shin n'était pas trop pour, en raison de Dania qui était bien la première femme à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Balthazar craignait de croiser son père pour une raison quelconque, sans compter la maison presque détruite de la sorcière qu'ils avaient légèrement menacé sans succès. Théo n'était pas à l'aise, craignant de croiser un autre élémentaire de la lumière, son dernier affront encore amer dans sa mémoire. Quant à Grunlek il était préoccupé par les ruines naines anciennes, se demandant si les créatures qui l'habitaient étaient toujours là.

Le soir après son éveil, l'enfant immaculée avait refusé de manger, s'écroulant de fatigue. L'aube installée, elle avait pris la poignet de fruits secs que lui présenta le mage, seul autorisé à l'approcher. Elle avait peur du paladin, fixant le symbole de l'ordre sur le plastron en se cachant derrière l'érudit, ce dernier essayant de la rassurer mais en vain. Ils remarquèrent tous sa nature calme et délicate, la sentant peiner à s'exprimer quand elle osait le faire. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Eden, sentiment non-partagé dans un premier temps dû à la première expérience traumatisante de la louve. Cependant, la douceur de l'enfant rassura l'animal qui se coucha donc près d'elle, la réchauffant en lui léchant le visage.

Pour l'amadouer, Shin lança les mêmes tour de passes-passes qu'il avait fait aux jumeaux à l'époque, l'amusant de la magie glacée parcourant ses mains. La distraction l'apaisa un peu dans ses inquiétudes matinales, observant l'ingénieur avec intrigue par dessus le dos d'Eden. Le temps ne s'était pas assombri et l'orage au loin semblait s'être dissipé pendant la nuit, le ciel était dégagé et leur chemin était choisi. Ils rangèrent leur campement sous les yeux légèrement inquiet de la petite qui résista un peu pour monter à cheval, même avec le demi-diable. Ce dernier, sous les soupirs d'agacement profond de son compagnon, passa dix bonnes minutes à la rassurer en montrant que Braise était inoffensif et que tout allait bien. Sa méthode fonctionna, le nain et l'archer ayant observé la scène avec un certain attendrissement, ravis de pouvoir se mettre en route.

Ils avancèrent au pas, ne trouvant pas d'utilité à fatiguer leurs chevaux alors qu'ils avaient bien deux semaines de voyage. Épuisé par le reste de sa fièvre, néanmoins bien plus basse que la veille, le bambin se laissa bercer par la chaleur de la monture et du cavalier, s'endormant profondément. L'érudit la couvrit d'un pans de sa robe, touchant curieusement ses cheveux dont la suavité n'avait pas d'égal. Il avait la sensation d'avoir des nuages entres les doigts, de même que pour sa peau. Elle était comme l'incarnation même de la douceur.

Balthazar observa l'enfant pendant une grande partie du voyage, ses yeux emplit de questions sans réponse, son esprit scientifique s'agitant sans relâche. Shin se posta à côté de lui, touchant aussi la petite, agréablement surpris de sa délicatesse, ayant presque l'impression que s'il appuyait ses caresses sur sa joue, elle se briserait comme du verre. Elle avait l'air tellement précieuse, comme une relique, une énergie hypnotique émanant d'elle.

La troupe convoya presque toute la journée, préférant ne pas s'arrêter de peur qu'un des ordres religieux ne les retrouves par malchance, déjeunant à cheval dans l'inconfort le plus totale. Ils firent une petite halte en milieux d'après-midi, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et se vider la vessie. La fillette se cacha derrière un arbre, refusant que les hommes l'approchent sans qu'ils ne comprennent. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne vers le mage qui annonça directement devoir laver les langes. C'était plutôt bon signe, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait commencer à être propre bientôt. Il s'enfonça dans les bois pour trouver rapidement un ruisseau afin de s'occuper de la lourde tâche sans vomir.

Quelques souvenirs lui revint pendant qu'il lavait l'enfant, la voyant sauter avec amusement dans l'eau en poussant des sortes de sifflements semblable à des rires. Le sien sortie également en se rappelant comment Thomas avait uriné sur l'armure du paladin, ne se lassant jamais de le remettre en mémoire de la victime. Il essuya la gamine avec les moyens du bord avant de la rhabiller, sursautant en la sentant attraper son collier. Ce dernier était un pendentif en bois représentant un soleil dans un cercle, glissé sur une cordelette de nylon sombre.

\- Oh, non, non, non, fit-il doucement avec un léger rire, reprenant le bijoux de la main vicieuse avant de secouer un peu la petite pour la faire rire. On tire pas là dessus, j'y tiens, c'est un être très cher qui me l'a offert.

Elle l'observa attentivement de ses grands yeux blancs à la pureté désarmante, analysant ses mots et semblant les comprendre en théorie. Il est vrais que si elle n'avait connu que la convoitise malsaine des clergés pour son don extraordinaire, l'amour devait être flou. Il rangea ce qu'il avait sorti dans son sac à dos, se retournant à temps pour voir l'enfant se pencher vers le ruisseau et tenter de boire. Il la récupéra vite dans un réflexe.

\- Attend, si tu veux boire, tu me demandes et je te donne un verre.

Elle le fixa d'un air un peu dépité, le laissant réaliser la stupidité de ses paroles. Il se gratta la tête en réfléchissant, se souvenant subitement de quelque chose juste après, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Il leva une main qu'il laissa en suspend pour qu'elle la regarde, ferma le poing en levant que l'index pour le gigoter.

\- Comme ça, c'est "de l'eau".

Il passa ensuite le côté de sa paume sur sa joue jusqu'à son cou, pouce replié, la petite le regardant avec grande attention.

\- Et ça, c'est "s'il te plaît". Tu peux donc faire : de l'eau, s'il te plaît, expliqua-t-il en associant les deux gestes. Vas-y, fais.

Elle regarda sa main, utilisant l'autre pour s'aider avec le premier signe, avant de faire le second qui était plus facile. Fière, Balthazar la félicita, plongeant son gobelet de fer dans l'eau pour le remplir avant de le tendre à la petite rayonnante de joie. Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'elle s'exprimait, il voyait mal les prêtres s'occuper de son état d'âme après la traque animal dont il avait assisté.

Hydraté, poussant un profond soupire d'aise, elle lui rendit la tasse qu'il rangea avant de se lever. Il manqua de sursauter en sentant une petite main se glisser dans la sienne, se tournant avec étonnement vers elle qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire auquel il répondit doucement. Ils rejoignirent le groupe, tous les dévisageant avant de sourire, sauf Théo qui était toujours contre le fait d'avoir un bambin avec eux. Ils se remirent en selle et chevauchèrent jusqu'au crépuscule.

Ils se partagèrent les tâches avec la synchronisation de l'habitude, montant le camp, chassant quelque chose en profitant de la forêt, et allumant un feu. La blanche tira sur la manche du mage, pliant deux fois son index avant de passer le côté de sa main sur sa joue. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec un bonheur démentiel en voyant qu'il l'avait comprise, attrapant le gobelet d'eau pour le boire.

\- Comment t'as fais pour savoir ? fit Grunlek, surpris, le paladin levant le nez de ses problèmes personnels pour les regarder.

\- Je lui aie appris ça tout à l'heure, c'était un truc tout bête que ma tante a inventé quand j'avais la gorge si enflée que je ne pouvais plus parler. Je devrais rajouter d'autres signes pour qu'elle apprenne à s'exprimer, elle a déjà rapidement assimilé ces deux là ! Pourtant je ne les lui aie montré qu'une fois.

\- C'est une sorte de génie ? s'intéressa-t-il, souriant en la voyant le regarder sans avoir peur, faisant bouger les mécaniques de son bras pour l'amuser.

\- Elle semble avoir de sacrés capacités cognitives, ce serait dommage de les laisser de côté. De plus, j'ai trouvé que les enfant pouvaient apprendre bien plus facilement que les adultes.

\- C'est vrais qu'ils sont constamment dans la découverte du monde, ça semble logique qu'ils soient plus réceptif, continua l'ingénieur, des câbles roulant sous le métal passant entre les plaques comme des lianes.

\- Hey, garde tes tentacules dégueulasses loin de cet être pur, chaste et innocent ! rit l'érudit en mettant une main devant elle qui essayait d'attraper les choses dépassant du bras.

Le nain rit avec lui avant qu'ils ne se retournent en entendant des pas familier. Shin et Eden apparurent entre les arbres, deux lapins comme butin de chasse. Le demi-élémentaire se dévisageait avec la louve, sa main piquée de sang laissant deviner l'inévitable dénouent de cette collaboration ponctuelle, les moqueries fusant rapidement.

Balthazar n'attendit pas un instant et prit un gros carnet vierge qu'il avait acheté dans le but d'écrire ses mémoires, commençant à dessiner des mains faisant des signes, et écrire leur définition. De toute façon ce pauvre livre prenait la poussière depuis dès lustres, il n'avait jamais le temps de se poser, préférant rédiger des études lorsqu'il avait du temps libre. L'archer s'intéressa à ce qu'il faisait, l'aidant en interprétant quelques signes pour voir si l'enchaînement avec d'autre était fluide et assez facile à faire. La môme les observa avec grande attention, essayant de les imiter en regardant ses mains, très concentrée. Le nain hocha la tête, impressionné, constatant effectivement l'intelligence surprenante, préparant un ragoût alléchant égayant déjà leurs papilles par son parfum.

Lorsque le repas fut fin prêt, le cuisinier ayant coupé de petits morceaux de viande pour le bol de la petite, tous se régalèrent et se resservirent. La fillette savait utiliser une cuillère, maladroitement, mais elle pouvait manger toute seule, les arrangeant. Le mage profita qu'elle avait une expression pour la signer, lui apprenant au passage à s'exprimer, à son plus grand bonheur. Après avoir remplit son estomac, elle s'allongea sans attendre contre Eden et s'endormit tranquillement, l'animal la couvant maternellement. Le demi-diable posa une large écharpe plié sur elle en guise de couverture, avant de se lever pour prendre la main de Théo.

\- Viens par là toi, j'ai à te parler.

Intrigué et n'aimant pas cette phrase, il le suivit, leurs amis s'échangeant un regard perplexe en cherchant un quelconque problème. Le couple s'enfonça dans les bois jusqu'à ce que Balthazar s'arrête et se retourne face à son compagnon. Ce dernier, surpris, le questionna du regard, constatant son expression hésitante et devinant qu'il allait dire quelque chose de difficile à entendre.

\- Je sais que ce qui se passe est contre ce que te demanderait ton ordre, et que ça te travail... Aussi, je comprendrais que tu préfères t'éloigner le temps qu'on aille voir la sorcière et qu'on trouve une famille à la petite.

\- Quoi ? souffla le paladin, choqué et blessé par sa proposition. T'es malade ! Je vais pas partir !

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de montrer des signes de fuites, je ne fais qu'analyser !

\- Il me semble que je t'ai déjà prouvé que même si ça va à l'encontre de mon église, je fais ce que je veux.

Incapable de réponse à ça, le mage baissa les yeux, frottant sa nuque avec embarra en détournant le regard. Il prit quelques secondes pour formuler une phrase, récupérant son éloquence au compte-goutte, son cœur battant trop vite dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est juste... Je sais que leurs soupçons sur nous te porte déjà préjudice, je n'ai pas envie de te paralyser outre mesures par mes décisions égoïstes...

Son vis-à-vis ne répliqua pas mais ne le foudroya pas non plus du regard. Touché, il apprécia simplement sa déclaration en s'approchant. Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, apaisant ses quelques craintes par la rudesse habituelle de ses baisers expressifs.

\- Si c'est partagé, c'est pas égoïste. Et c'est toi l'érudit ? Ah, bah, putain..., se gaussa-t-il.

Son amant gloussa en celant à nouveau leurs lèvres, avec plus de convoitise qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Surpris, tous deux se regardèrent, ayant perdu la sensation d'être aussi détendu après cette année à être pourchassé, leurs moments d'intimité se résumant en un éclaire, plongé parmi l'angoisse. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu un instant pour savourer ces étreintes risquées dans les bois dense et mort. Cependant, c'était leur seul moyen de décompression temporaire pour les aider à tenir le rythme des dures semaines. Ils avaient eu peur de se faire surprendre par des religieux, pire, par ceux de la lumière, mais n'avaient pu y renoncer, en ayant vraiment eu besoin. Ils étaient leur pilier, leur équilibre, sans quoi ils s'écroulaient lamentablement. Eux qui étaient de nature indépendante et libre, ils se détestaient pour ça.

Désormais ils étaient sorti de cet enfer, dans un endroit calme et verdoyant, loin des autres. L'instant n'était pas à louper, surtout en vu de l'expédition qu'ils allaient faire. Entre montagnes, plaines et marais remplies de bêtes étranges tapis dans l'ombre, ils pourront à peine s'embrasser sans se faire attaquer. Ne passant pas par quatre chemins, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se déshabillèrent avec empressement, échangeant des baisers fiévreux.

Ils purent savourer pleinement leur tête à tête, retrouvant une tendresse et un amour qu'ils avaient un peu laissé de côté ces derniers temps. Pensant solidairement à leurs compagnons, et surtout à l'enfant, ils firent au mieux pour que leurs voix ne portent pas trop, riant un peu en se taquinant. Par la suite, ils restèrent juste allongés côte à côte, le mage prenant le bras de son conjoint comme oreiller, entre-laçant ses doigts au sien. Ceux du paladin effectuaient de distraites grattouilles sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras posé contre le torse musclé, tout deux se décontractant complètement.

\- C'est débile ce que je vais dire, mais... Tu m'as manqué...

Théo tourna la tête pour le regarder, les mots lui faisant plus d'effet qu'il ne laissait transparaître. Seul son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine pu être ressenti, Balthazar souriant doucement.

\- Ouais, c'est débile..., approuva son compagnon en fixant à nouveau les quelques étoiles aux travers des feuilles, l'autre riant un peu en fermant les yeux sous ce manque de tact.

\- Ah... Il est temps qu'on monte notre auberge, putain... Je survivrais pas à un autre coup comme ça.

\- C'est parce que tu t'es obstiné à vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait de si important ! On aurait très bien pu passer notre chemin.

\- Oh, arrête, t'étais aussi curieux que nous, et imagine un seul instant que cette petite soit tombée entre de mauvaises mains ? Formée comme un soldat depuis le plus jeune âge avec une éducation d'assassin, l'église de la lumière aurait pu faire une hécatombe. Surtout que celle de l'eau semblait sur le point de la tuer.

L'autre ne répondit pas, continuant de caresser son bras alors qu'il était dans ses réflexions, pesant encore les bons et les mauvais côtés de la situation. Ils avaient déjà de l'expérience, les jumeaux les ayant accompagné un moment alors qu'ils étaient relativement poursuivis. En fait, ils étaient en train de se demander qui accepterait une enfant aussi exotique, trouvant qu'ils avaient déjà eu de la chance pour les précédents. Ils s'inquiétaient un peu sur la durée que prendrait les recherches, espérant pouvoir la cacher dans un endroit reculé afin qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les ordres religieux.

Se prenant encore quelques minutes de relaxation et de paix, le couple savoura leur solitude avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Ils regagnèrent le camps, leurs amis les dévisageant avec un œil salace, secouant un peu la tête d'un air désespéré, les charriant en silence. Ils ne dirent rien, souriant simplement et allèrent se coucher ensemble, ignorant l'attendrissement des deux autres qui réagissaient exagérément histoire de les embêter. La nuit fut paisible, tous assez détenus pour enfin la déguster et récupérer, se risquant même à ne pas faire de garde. Eden les préviendrait si quelqu'un approchait.

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut quand ils s'éveillèrent, peinant à émerger. Ils se frottèrent les yeux en baillant, n'ayant pas dormit si profondément depuis trop longtemps. La louve s'était occupée de la petite, la surveillant pendant qu'elle jouait avec un bâton, creusant un trou. Les restes de la veille, se réchauffant sous un bon feu, attira son attention, la faim la poussant à rejoindre le groupe. Le mage était collé à Théo alors elle préféra ne pas s'en approcher, encore méfiante, se cachant plutôt derrière Shin qui refit des tours avec la glace pour lui changer les idées. Il était clair que le guerrier se vexait de cette distance, tirant une moue boudeuse en faisant mine de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Son amant rit en allant l'embrasser, se laissant emporter par son élan d'affections matinales. Bien que surpris, l'autre y répondit, non sans avoir râler pour la forme avant, le serrant contre lui.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement lorsque les bols furent prêts, raclant bien le fond de la gamelle et mâchant lentement, les yeux dans le vide. Ils remballèrent ensuite le tout pour se mettre en selle et repartir. De par les habitudes prisent au court de l'année passée, ils restèrent alerte pendant le périple, regardant le moindre recoin autour d'eux. Ils ne se calmèrent qu'une semaine plus tard, commençant à sortir de cet état d'urgence constant, reprenant peu à peu la vie qu'ils avaient avant.

Grunlek avait proposé de passer voir Vendis une fois la sorcière rencontrée, après tout ils n'auraient qu'à aller tout droit, et la ville pourrait avoir des familles voulant recueillir un enfant. L'idée fut acceptée à l'unanimité, tous heureux et enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir le jeune homme en formation qu'il avaient laissé quatre ans plus tôt. Il devait avoir grandit, voir même, trouvé une femme. Shin avait émit l'hypothèse que s'il était marié, il devait peut-être chercher à avoir un héritier. Le fils du Duc étant naturellement stérile de par sa nature de demi-élémentaire, devait en effet avoir cette pensée en tête. Ils furent encouragés de savoir qu'ils pourraient à nouveau aider leur apprenti du passé, donnant un sens agréable à leur quête.

Ils arrivèrent dans un marais, une pluie faisant royalement râler le pyromage en plus de le mettre de mauvais poil. La blanche s'en amusa, restant à l'abri contre lui qui les couvrait d'une longue cape imperméable. Ils étaient bien les seuls à se protéger, Grunlek et Théo n'avaient cure d'être mouillés et l'archer se sentait parfaitement bien en contacte avec son élément. Celui-ci leur fit d'ailleurs des chemins de glace à cause de la boue monstrueuse qui risquait d'engloutir les destriers. Ils firent bien attention à la flore qui couvrait les anciennes ruines naines et cachait des choses vivantes dans l'obscurité. Ils pouvaient sentir des yeux braqués sur eux, mais plus curieux qu'agressif. Pour se changer un peu les idées, Shin se retourna un peu vers ses amis pour entamer la conversation.

\- Dites, faudrait pas lui donner un nom à la gosse ?

\- Oh, ce serait bien ! se réjouit Grunlek en souriant, ayant sûrement déjà des idées.

\- Pourquoi faire ? râla Théo. Ses parents se chargeront de le faire !

\- La dernière fois, c'était vraiment pas top. Elle nous a demandé comment s'appelait les jumeaux et la seule chose que vous avez répondu c'est : To' et Yaya. Super les prénoms ! se moqua-t-il doucement.

\- J'avoue, c'était de la merde ! renchéri l'archer en faisant une autre passerelle de glace.

\- Ils s'appelaient comme ça, ils se sont nommés tout seul ! rétorqua le paladin pour sa défense.

\- Ils ont raison, acquiesça le demi-diable. Ce serait mieux de lui donner un nom, ne serait-ce que pour l'appeler autrement que "gamine" quand elle est avec nous.

\- Ah, bon, ok ! céda son compagnon excédé, ne voyant pas Shin mimer à Grunlek qu'il se faisait acheter par fellation mais les entendit rire, alors il se retourna. Pourquoi vous vous marrez ?!

\- Non, non, rien ! Pff ahah !

\- Bande de cons...

\- Bon, des idées ? demanda l'érudit en replaçant sa capuche, sifflant d'agacement quand de l'eau coula dans sa manche, secouant sa main.

\- Urulda Daran ? proposa l'ingénieur, un attachement pour les souvenirs de sa nourrisse prénommée ainsi.

\- Elle sera morte avant même qu'on est fini de l'appeler si un danger survient ! refusa l'envoyé de la lumière.

\- Nana ! fit gaiement le demi-élémentaire.

\- Non !

\- Balthou', t'es pas drôle... On aurait pu chanter "du soleil et des nanas" à son anniversaire...

\- Tant que t'y es, appelle là clitoris !

\- S'il vous plaît ! cria Théo, écœuré, Grunlek et Balthazar explosant de rire.

\- Layinn ? proposa Shin.

\- Oh, c'est jolie ça, fit le nain. Ça vient d'où ?

\- Le meilleur plan cul de ma vie !

\- Ah ! Alors ça c'est hors de question ! réagit brutalement le demi-diable, son concubin désespérant et le noble héritier repartant dans son hilarité avant de répliquer.

\- On se casse la tête mais vous deux, vous avez encore rien dis !

\- J'avoue, c'est pas du jeu ! bouda l'éclaireur en croisant les bras.

\- Fesses-qui-pues ? lança le paladin.

\- Non !

\- Mais t'es horrible !

\- Réaliste !

\- Horrible d'être réaliste !

\- Bob, choisi qu'on en finisse ! le supplia-t-il, agacé.

\- J'en sais rien moi... C'est pas évident et en plus c'est important, elle le portera quand même toute sa vie !

\- On est bien avancé...

Ils marchèrent un long moment, plongé dans un silence emplit de réflexion. Le son de la pluie, des sabots des chevaux faisant craquer la glace en s'enfonçant dans la boue, et de la cime des arbres bougeant avec le vent, raisonna autour d'eux, ne les aidant pas à réfléchir. Ce fut après une bonne demi-heure à retourner ses pensées dans sa tête que l'érudit trouva un nom qui pourrait être approprié.

\- Je crois en avoir un, déclara-t-il en levant le nez, attirant l'attention.

\- Accouche, le pressa Shin, curieux.

\- Je repensais à l'église de la lumière. Il y avait une femme pendant les guerres sainte qui a mené le front à la place de son chevalier-capitaine, alors qu'elle n'était que médecin. Elle a sauvé son armée et a été couverte d'éloge par son ordre : Liebel.

Grunlek sourit, disant apprécier le nom dont la sonorité rappelait le chant d'un oiseau. L'archer approuva totalement la trouvaille, ayant déjà des surnoms mignons pleins la bouche. Théo fixa plutôt son compagnon, à la fois surpris et touché de la profonde recherche qu'il avait dû faire pour retrouver une histoire vieille de plusieurs siècles. Balthazar garda ses yeux dans les siens, laissant simplement un sourire amoureux étirer ses lèvres.


	5. Chapter 4

Oha-yoooo ! ( ・∀・)ノ

Ça doit faire bizarre pour ceux qui lisent la fiction quand elle a déjà plusieurs chapitres, me voir écrire "oha-yo" comme si on était un autre jour alors qu'ils enchainent... Je pense trop je crois (≧▽≦) Je me suis relue aujourd'hui parce qu'hier j'ai fini d'écrire encore à des heures pas possible... Je suis irrécupérable ! (≧ ω≦)ゞ

Pleins de remerciements et de bisous à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review ! (*^ε ^*)J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je ne sais pas combien je vais en faire pour cette histoire, j'ai encore un tas d'idées donc on risque de vite frôler la vingtaine ou trentaine de chapitres. On verra bien !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et dégustation de bonnes nourritures (~・ω・)~

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

Avec une chance qu'ils considéraient comme démentielle, ils purent sortir des marais sans encombres, les créatures vivants à l'intérieur ne s'étant pas approchées d'eux. La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis plusieurs heures, au grand soulagement du demi-diable. Ils sortirent donc des bois pour atteindre tranquillement un village au courbe familier. Shin, étant remonté sur son cheval, était visiblement nerveux, triturant son col et les rênes entre ses mains, marchant à côté du mage. Tous s'arrêtèrent quand les autochtones levèrent une main devant eux, les empêchant d'entrer dans le village.

Une femme sortie de sa hutte, marchant vers eux avec une désagréable surprise, ses yeux azurés, intenses, et le turban couleur nacre couvrant sa tête ne laissant aucun doute possible : c'était Dania. L'archer se réinstalla sur sa selle, terriblement mal à l'aise et angoissé, fixant la jeune femme. Cette dernière se retourna, quelqu'un l'appelant sûrement dans la tente de peau, et ouvrit la tenture servant de porte. Un homme passa devant elle, un bébé dans les bras qu'il lui donna avant de l'embrasser. Le demi-élémentaire se décomposa, pétrifié, s'attendant visiblement à tout sauf ça.

Balthazar le regarda avec un brin de peine ; il avait remarqué les sentiments sincère de son ami pour elle. Bien sûr tous savaient qu'aucune relation n'avait été entretenue et que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus fut un adieu, mais le pisteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé. Dania s'approcha, écartant les gardiens du village d'un regard avant de faire voyager ses yeux sur chaque membre du groupe, Grunlek et l'érudit inclinant leur tête pour la saluer. Elle fixa Shin par la suite, berçant un peu son enfant blotti contre son sein.

\- Je vois que ça marche bien pour toi, fit ce dernier en essayant de paraître heureux pour elle.

\- La vie continue, Shin. Comme tu me l'as déjà fait comprendre, j'ai choisi ma voie.

La pique vicieuse débordant d'amertume mit les aventuriers mal à l'aise et n'épargna pas la cible qui serra les poings.

\- Et je suis content qu'elle sache prendre soin de toi, répliqua-t-il doucement, bien qu'attristé.

Elle continua de le mirer avec insistance, des reproches pleins les yeux et résistant visiblement à les exprimer oralement. La petite chevauchant avec le mage attira son attention, elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, tout aussi ahurit devant la blancheur complète que le reste des gardiens. Elle ouvrit la bouche, essayant de trouver ses mots, la refermant de nombreuses fois avant de réussir à prendre la parole.

\- Comment... Où avez-vous trouvé cette enfant ? demanda-t-elle avec un choc profond, fixant la concernée qui se cacha un peu dans la manche du demi-diable, ne laissant dépassé que ses yeux.

\- Par hasard, répondit Grunlek. On voulait savoir si elle était une demi-élémentaire ou apparentée à autre chose du même genre.

Il préféra ne pas parler de la recherche d'une famille, sentant la convoitise des autochtones devant lui. Il n'était pas le seul, ses trois amis l'avaient vu également, se mettant sur leur gardes et prêt à fuir, la paranoïa apprise au cours de l'année ne les lâchant pas encore. Dania ne remarqua pas leur méfiance, bloquée dans les iris immaculées de la gamine.

\- Je pense que ma mère pourrait répondre à vos questions, suivez moi.

Elle parla ensuite son dialecte pour s'adresser à son mari, lui passant leur fils avant d'inviter le groupe à la suivre. Sans un mot, ils emboîtèrent le pas, Théo gardant un œil vigilant sur les gardiens derrière eux. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de voir à nouveau la souche dans laquelle vie la sorcière rouge. Balthazar pesta contre les chiens qui leur tournaient autour, se rapprochant un peu de Grunlek, la petite observant les canidés avec intrigue.

Ils mirent pied à terre par la suite, marchant vers l'entrée de la maison tandis que Dania annonça à sa mère que les aventuriers étaient revenus. La vieille femme sortie avec les bras croisés, visiblement contrariée en les toisant de ses prunelles aveugles. Elle n'avait pas tant changé, peut-être un peu plus ridée qu'avant, mais restait aussi affable qu'un cactus.

Soudain le visage de la sorcière se décomposa, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose alors que ses sens détectaient des vibrations. Elle délia ses bras, le choc se ressentant alors qu'elle tremblait un peu. Les quatre amis s'échangèrent un regard perdu et interrogatif avant de se retourner vers leur hôte. Cette dernière parvint alors à parler, sa stupeur s'entendant dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? Je la sens, amenez la moi !

\- On est là uniquement pour connaître ses origines, trancha le mage avec méfiance, appréciant que peu le qualificatif matériel qu'elle avait employé. Vous m'excuserez mais après votre tentative avec Vendis, nous préférons que vous gardiez vos mains dans vos poches.

\- Je ne pourrais rien faire, demi-diable, siffla-t-elle avec amertume alors qu'il ne cachait pas sa rancœur. Elle n'est pas un élémentaire... Elle est plus que ça mais j'ai besoin de ressentir son énergie de plus prêt pour savoir quoi exactement.

Ils s'échangèrent un autre regard, se demandant s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Après tout, la dernière fois elle voulait briser la part humaine de leur protégé. Grunlek fit un petit hochement de tête à son ami du feu qui l'écouta et s'approcha en tenant fermement la main de l'enfant dans la sienne. Au passage, il jeta un œil à Théo pour lui faire comprendre d'être prêt à trancher la tête de la sorcière si elle tentait quoi que ce soit de louche. Le paladin glissa sa main sur le dessus de son épée, prêt à dégainer plus vite qu'un éclaire fendant le ciel.

Balthazar reporta ensuite son attention sur la vieille femme qui tendit une main tremblante hasardeusement, se guidant à l'énergie envoûtante de la petite. Il se raidit de voir la paume passer prêt de la tête immaculée, mais la pécheresse n'alla pas plus loin, comme ne pouvant pas rompre la maigre distance. Elle replia son bras contre sa poitrine, chancelante et haletante, à la fois choquée et soufflée de peur. Sa fille vint l'aider pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, la soutenant avec inquiétude et autant d'intrigue que tout le monde.

\- Votre démon ne s'est pas manifesté depuis que vous l'avez, je suppose..., fit-elle enfin vers le mage désagréablement étonné.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Cette enfant n'est pas ordinaire... Elle est plus que touchée par la main d'un dieu, elle est une essence pure des panthéons. Elle est l'un de ces êtres rares, suivant une durée de vie somme toute ordinaire malgré sa spectaculaire particularité : elle est une ange.

L'explication les pétrifièrent, regardant Liebel qui se cacha un peu derrière la jambe de l'érudit en jetant un regard craintif à la vieille femme. Cette dernière fut brutalement aigris, poussant sa fille en se reculant pour creuser la distance avec le groupe.

\- Sortez de mes terres ! Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir ici ! Les autres élémentaires risqueraient de ne plus venir !

\- Même ceux de la lumière ? s'étonna le nain. Elle vient pourtant de la même source, non ?

\- Les élémentaires sont des morts touchés par la grâce des divins, ils n'ont que l'apparence d'un arbre mais pas la texture du bois ! Les essences pures sont comme leurs progénitures, s'incarnant dans le corps d'un être sur notre planète.

\- Ils sont jaloux de ces enfants, en fait, c'est ça ? comprit Shin, pourtant loin d'être envieux mais fasciné par la blanche.

\- De manière maladive et violente. Virez-la de chez moi ! Je ne veux pas d'un monstre pareil sur mes terres !

\- Gardes ta langue, sorcière, siffla Théo en serrant sa main sur son épée, dans un geste signifiant qu'il allait dégainer. Saches que tu es toujours en vie parce que je le décide ! Je pourrais contacter mon ordre et ils viendraient en masse pour t'occire ! Ton agilité de taupe ne te sauvera pas !

\- Mais je vous en prie, paria, répliqua-t-elle amèrement. Je les attends de pied ferme !

L'insulte ne passa pas et le paladin entra dans une rage noire. Personne ne put le retenir de sortir son arme pour essayer d'attaquer la sorcière, Dania hurlant d'horreur alors que ses amis paniquèrent sans pouvoir réagir assez vite. La vieille femme fut sauvée par un morceau de roche passant devant elle, repoussant l'épée au loin sous les yeux médusés de son propriétaire. Les aventuriers regardèrent d'où provenait le projectile et virent une forme humanoïde rocailleuse et terreuse à plusieurs mètres d'eux. D'autres encerclèrent le groupe qui se réuni avec inquiétude, trouvant qu'ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour leur niveau.

Par la taille impressionnante des ennemis charpentés, Grunlek et Balthazar reconnurent les golems nain, comme ceux dans la forêt voisine. Visiblement la vieille peau avait réussit à exploiter à son avantage les ressources après le départ des saloperies attaquant son village. Ces machines étaient connues pour leur solidité et leur puissance, une seule permettait d'assiéger une ville, raison de la force des cités naines imprenables.

Dania fit reculer sa mère alors que les golems passèrent à côté d'elles sans broncher, la sorcière les foudroyant du regard tandis que sa fille était désolée mais loin d'être contre. Le demi-diable entoura ses paumes de flammes, préparant une boule de feu en espérant que ça pourra ralentir un peu l'un des monstres de pierres. Shin banda son arc et Grunlek prépara son bras en visant le sol, une fissure pouvant embourber le camp adverse. Théo, démunit sans arme, brandit son bouclier, attrapant la petite pour la mettre derrière lui, gardant une main sur son épaule.

Liebel leva la tête, effrayée de ce qui se passait, le fixant avec surprise alors que tout ceux portant cette armure l'avait toujours traqué sauvagement. Elle avait pris un peu confiance en lui au cours de la semaine mais n'avait pas osé se tenir aussi près qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Cet homme l'impressionnait, de sa grandeur comme de sa puissance. Elle s'accrocha finalement à la petite cape sur les hanches et cacha sa tête dedans en tremblant, surprenant le paladin qui se retourna. Il resserra néanmoins sa prise sur elle, la plaquant contre sa jambe avec une attitude protectrice qui n'échappa pas à la sorcière aigris.

Le ciel commença à se couvrir dangereusement, faisant lever le nez à tout le monde, même les golems qui se stoppèrent dans leur avancé. Des sons sourds roulèrent dans les cieux, devenant de plus en plus profond et rauque, montant en sonorité. L'armure du guerrier s'illumina peu à peu, les lueurs dansantes claquant avec intensité avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui se passait. Shin baissa son arc et se rapprocha avec Grunlek, le mage rompant son sort pour faire de même, tous se collant dos à dos étroitement, l'enfant au centre.

Soudain déchirant le ciel, de lourdes salves épaisses d'éclaires s'abattirent sur les golems. Les spectateurs furent aveuglés alors que les attaques s'enchaînèrent avec d'autres avant même de se finir, aucune ne perdant en intensité et puissance. Le sol trembla tellement que les aventuriers peinèrent à rester debout, bouchant leurs oreilles sous le son assourdissant et électrique, le temps semblant se rallonger dans l'attente d'une fin.

La lumière s'estompa alors, la foudre cessant de chuter du ciel comme un météore. La terre creusée profondément fumait encore, partiellement cuite alors que la chaleur produite par l'orage disparaissait avec les nuages, dévoilant un ciel bleu magnifique. Le soleil éclaira les golems en morceaux sous les yeux ahuris des survivants, tous plus pétrifié de choc les un que les autres. Ils peinèrent à réaliser la scène autour d'eux, l'analysant et la détaillant.

Les coupants dans leurs réflexions, Liebel tomba au sol, inconsciente. Théo réagit directement et lâcha son bouclier pour la retourner, posant une main sur sa gorge, Balthazar se mettant devant eux en protection avec leurs amis afin que la sorcière ne tente rien d'autre. Le paladin soupira de soulagement, faisant comprendre à son groupe qu'elle était vivante, les rassurant. Il prit la blanche dans ses bras, et ramassa son bouclier pour le placer devant elle, négligeant sa propre tête mise à découvert. La vieille femme prit finalement la parole avec haine et amertume, sa fille encore choquée et effrayée par l'attaque.

\- Partez, et ne revenez plus jamais !

\- Avec plaisir, siffla le mage en abaissant ses mains, ses amis faisant de même avec leurs armes.

Le guerrier alla récupérer son épée, apaisé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas d'égratignure, par quel miracle il n'en savait rien mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il monta ensuite sur Lumière, apporté par son amant déjà en selle sur Brasier, et prit les devant pour emporter ses amis loin de cet endroit décidément maudit. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, la traverser des marais prenaient bien une journée et ils n'avaient pas encore dormi. C'est en soupirant d'avance qu'ils se donnèrent un maigre courage, Grunlek distribuant quelques rations sèches pour qu'ils se restaurent.

L'érudit sortit l'écharpe de sa sacoche de selle et la plia pour la passer au paladin, ce dernier enveloppant la petite avec attention. Il récupéra ensuite sa gourde tenue par son compagnon pour boire avant la refermer avec son aide à nouveau. Ils ne relevèrent pas le regard taquin des deux autres derrière eux, se concentrant sur le chemin boueux devant eux. Shin dû descendre cheval au bout d'un moment, aidant leur avancer en gelant l'eau au sol pour aider ses amis

La traversé fut longue et épuisante, mais heureusement la pluie ne revint pas, le soleil éclairant un peu leur chemin au travers de la sylve sombre. Ils ne purent baisser leur garde, les créatures rôdant dans l'ombre autour d'eux espérant avoir une ouverture pour les attaquer. Ils firent tout de même quelques poses, le bambin ayant besoin d'être changé, obligé de laver la seule lange qu'elle avait sur elle. L'archer fit des petites bassine de glace, et les remplit de l'eau qu'il généra pour nettoyer l'enfant. Les heures passèrent, tous peinant à rester éveillé, ils rêvèrent d'un bon lit et en parlèrent pour ne pas dormir debout. Ils eurent du mal à réalisé lorsqu'ils sortirent des bois denses au sol remplit de flaques, soupirant d'un profond soulagement en s'arrêtant dès qu'il le purent.

Le crépuscule s'achevait, et la veille avait été des plus mouvementées, aussi ils installèrent paresseusement leur camp, faisant un petit feu basique et étalèrent les sacs de couchages au sol. Eden les retrouva avec un bonheur marqué, n'ayant pas voulu traverser le marrais pour des raisons qu'ils pouvaient comprendre. Elle se coucha près de Grunlek pour s'endormir paisiblement, se détendant sous les caresses entres les oreilles. Théo décida de faire une méditation alors que tous sombraient dans leurs songes, prenant un tour de garde par précaution vu qu'ils n'étaient pas très éloignés de la forêt. L'enfant encore sur les genoux, il approfondit sa respiration pour la ralentir progressivement, entrant dans une transe suffisante pour qu'il se repose tout en restant alerte.

Comme il s'était assoupis sans s'en rendre compte, Balthazar se réveilla dans un sursaut, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de danger. La lumière à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête, s'apaisant de voir son compagnon veiller pendant leur repos. Il se redressa en se frottant un œil, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et leva la main dans le but de sortir l'autre de sa transe. Son geste fut avorté quand il remarqua Liebel confortablement installé sur les jambes en tailleurs, profondément plongée dans ses rêves. Elle avait l'air des plus paisible, la lumière de l'armure se reflétant délicatement sur elle, comme si elle s'illuminait aussi.

Il sourit doucement en s'appuyant sur un bras, laissant sa tête retomber contre son épaule relevée par le fait. La scène lui rappela beaucoup de chose agréable, deux petits après lesquels ils couraient le jour et finissait par avoir sur le ventre la nuit, dormant avec eux, trop faible pour résister. Sa main vint replacer quelques cheveux tombant sur le visage blanc de la fillette, les remettant derrière son oreille. Elle bougea un peu au contact, se replaçant contre la cuisse du paladin qui devait être moelleuse par le pantalon noir doublé, attendrissant le mage.

Ce dernier sentit un écho à son cœur, continuant de regarder inlassablement ce visage encore rond dans ses moindres détails. Il se mit à côté de son amant pour s'installer contre son épaule, fixant la petite jusqu'à retomber dans les limbes de la nuit. Les minutes passant, la lumière de l'armure diminua, l'homme qui la générait laissant peu à peu son menton se baisser, rejoignant ses amis dans les bras de Morphée.

L'aube était déjà commencée lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent chacun à leur rythme, des courbatures terribles leur donnant mal au dos. Ils mangèrent un peu en silence, l'esprit encore brumeux, se passant machinalement les gourdes sans même avoir besoin de se regarder. Ce fut le bâillement sonore de la louve qui les sortirent presque brutalement de leur torpeur, elle même en fut surprise. Ils rirent un peu, le son ayant été plutôt bizarre et comique, terminant leur pitance partagée avant que le mage n'envoie Liebel à Shin pour qu'il la change. Le demi-élémentaire voulu répliquer mais le baiser du couple l'en empêcha, emportant donc l'enfant qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne sentait pas la rose.

Il lui expliqua en râlant, tout en nettoyant les tissus, qu'elle pourrait s'accroupir et faire par elle même, que ce serait plus simple. La blanche le fixa en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour jouer avec un cailloux. Lorsque l'archer eut fini, il se tourna vers la petite mais resta surpris de la voir aller se cacher pour aller faire pipi. Il leva son poing pour le ramener victorieusement vers lui. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera vite propre et ils n'auront plus besoin de la nettoyer. Elle revint ensuite pour qu'il la rhabille et il retournèrent auprès des autres.

Théo était avachi sur Balthazar qui appelait à l'aide, étouffant. Grunlek riait jusqu'aux larmes et le paladin ne semblait pas décidé à cesser la torture de son homme qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Shin annonça la nouvelle que la fillette commençait à faire ses besoins par elle même, tous heureux de l'apprendre et soulagés qu'elle apprenait si vite. Le mage profita que son compagnon se soit redressé pour s'échapper mais se fit capturer par la taille, le faisant exploser de rire.

\- C'était mon morceau de viande ! grogna le guerrier dans une mauvaise humeur déjà passée depuis longtemps, mais cherchant à la tenir malgré le sourire qu'il essayait de combattre.

\- T'avais qu'à pas le laisser sans surveillance ! le nargua son amant auquel il commença à dévorer le cou. Ah non ! Attend ! Ahah !

\- J'irais le chercher, c'était à moi ! l'embrassa-t-il, l'autre entourant son cou de ses bras.

La scène douce et sentimentale attendrit autant les spectateurs qu'elle ne les désespéra, c'est deux là ne ressemblaient à rien en se roulant au sol comme un couple d'adolescents. Malgré les années qui les faisait indéniablement mûrir, Shin et l'ingénieur ne les ont pas vu changé de façon de s'aimer, jouant comme des gamins et s'aimant comme au premier jour. Bien sûr, les disputes étaient plutôt violente et ils se courraient un moment après avant de se réconcilier, mais ils finissaient toujours par se pardonner. C'était sûrement ce qu'ils trouvaient beau à voir chez eux, leur manière insouciante, et parfois, étonnement innocente de profiter des instants qu'ils passaient ensemble. Du moins, quand ils n'étaient pas partis pour une séduction langoureuse en plein milieux d'une route, ville ou taverne avec un peu d'alcool dans le nez. Ils étaient aussi beau, qu'idiot.

\- Le con m'a mordu la langue ! s'exclama Balthazar.

\- Hey ! Me pince pas le cul !

\- Tu l'as cherché !

\- Tu vas voir ce que je vais cherché !

\- Bon, c'est mignon tout ça, mais on doit rejoindre la ville, les coupa Grunlek avec un sourire, Shin le remerciant discrètement du regard en ayant peiné à détourner l'attention de l'enfant. On doit faire quelques courses et en plus, Liebel ne peut pas rester indéfiniment avec seulement ce qu'elle a sur le dos.

\- La pauvre, sa robe est déchirée et elle n'a même pas de chaussures, renchéri l'archer sur un ton de reproche feinté. Quels parents indignes vous faites !

\- Hein ?! Mais que-, s'étranglèrent les concernés en devenant plus rouge que la robe du mage.

Leurs amis ne purent que rire en les voyant s'empêtrer dans des tentatives de répliques et d'excuses plus bidons les unes que les autres. La petite alla vers Théo pour grimper sur ses jambes, ayant profité qu'il soit encore assis, et tapota l'armure en la regardant avec intérêt. Elle détailla les plaques sous toutes leurs coutures, tâtant en cherchant quelque chose sous les yeux intrigués du groupe avant que le demi-diable ne comprenne.

\- Elle veut que tu brilles !

\- Par mes exploits ? Déjà fait !

\- Mais non ! rit-il avec les autres. Ton armure, idiot !

Le guerrier avait parfaitement comprit mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu, très satisfait à la réussite de sa vanne. Il fit ensuite luire ses protections, fascinant la fillette qui sourit largement, au comble du bonheur alors qu'elle sautillait un peu avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est vrais qu'elle provient de la lumière même, réalisa Shin en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Elle doit ressentir des vibrations énergétiques de façon particulière, sa sensibilité doit être très forte, ajouta le nain en pliant son sac de couchage.

\- Ça parait logique qu'elle apprécie quand tu fais ça, du coup, approuva Balthazar en hochant la tête avec réflexion.

\- Aller, on bouge, décida le paladin en stoppant son spectacle, décevant un peu la petite et le faisant sourire, la lançant sur les genoux du mage qui la récupéra avec surprise.

\- Doucement ! C'est pas un sac de patate !

\- En selle.

\- T'as vraiment la douceur d'un buffle !

\- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dis l'autre soir !

L'archer et l'ingénieur secouèrent une main en s'exclamant, admirant la répartie parfois bien acérée de l'envoyé de la lumière. Bien qu'en boudant, surtout pour la forme après une minute, l'érudit rangea ses affaires et ils montèrent tous à cheval. Shin et Grunlek préférèrent marcher un peu dans un premier temps, profitant qu'ils n'aient pas à courir pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Pendant le trajet matinale, agréable par le ciel partiellement habillé de nuage fin, le mage continua d'apprendre des signes à Liebel, son carnet sous leurs yeux. Elle avait du mal à dire qu'elle avait faim mais par contre elle connaissait par cœur "crotte de nez", gestuelle trouvée gracieusement par Théo : l'auriculaire dans la narine. Le pisteur apprit avec elle le mot pomme, heureux même s'il savait que personne ne comprendrait le signe.

L'étude l'épuisant, la petite s'endormit contre le cavalier, ce dernier profitant pour remplir son livre sur le langage muet. Il avait pensé à le montrer à un libraire qui pourrait le copier et peut-être le vendre, ça devrait aider pas mal de personne qui se sont vus couper la langue pour différentes raisons. Bloquant sur la suite après une cinquantaine de signes, il préféra refermer son ouvrage et le ranger. Il affectionnait ce crayon à charbon qui lui permettait de ne pas se trimbaler de l'encre, n'ayant plus la crainte constante que le pot s'ouvre dans son sac lors d'une course ou autre.

Il allongea confortablement la blanche, sa tête sur son bras, mit l'écharpe en couverture et ne put à nouveau plus décrocher son regard de sa bouille qu'il trouvait adorable. Elle lui attrapa son doigt dans son sommeil, tirant sa main qu'elle prit dans les siennes avant de palper sa paume comme un chaton le ferait. Le geste, déjà vu, l'amusa ; cette petite était vraiment pas banale. Les paroles de Shin prononcées un peu plus tôt lui fit perdre son sourire, plongeant dans une intense réflexion avec ses sentiments et sa raison. L'idée folle de la garder avec eux s'écrasa dans son esprit et s'enracina dangereusement.


	6. Chapter 5

Oha-yoooo~ (*^ー^)ノ

Je suis à court d'inspiration pour l'intro, grande première (≧▽≦) J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que vos reviews sont plus adorables les unes que les autres et que ça fait chaud au cœur~ (*＾ε ＾*)

Sur ce, je vous laisse déguster chapitre et cookies, matta ne~ ( ・∀・)ノ

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

Les aventuriers firent une halte dans la ville voisine, faisant quelques courses et prenant des vêtements de rechanges pour Liebel. Ils essayèrent de lui mettre des chaussures pour choisir la bonne taille, mais elle s'agitait et les lançait en boudant. Tous essayèrent de la faire capituler, mais lâchèrent l'affaire avant que Théo ne sorte son bouclier. La blanche fut ravis de sa victoire, trottinant joyeusement en tenant la main de Balthazar, nullement gêné d'être pieds nus. Ils attirèrent les regards, autant par l'étrange composition de leur groupe que de la familiarité qu'ils évoquaient aux bourgeois. Quand ils arrivèrent près du château, ce fut le palefrenier qui se rappela le plus d'eux, l'homme esquivant largement Lumière en laissant le cavalier le mettre dans un box.

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur chemin et passèrent sans mal le pont levis, les gardes les reconnaissant directement, se redressant respectueusement à leur passage. La politesse leur fit du bien après la confrontation avec la sorcière rouge, les détendant. Même Shin se sentit plutôt à l'aise, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait en ville, suivant tranquillement ses amis. Les domestiques les accueillirent, dont une qui fit un clin d'œil salace à Grunlek sous la stupeur de tous, et les emmenèrent dans un salon en leur demandant de bien vouloir patienter.

Ils profitèrent de leur solitude pour bombarder le nain de question sur la domestique un peu rondouillarde de tout à l'heure. L'ingénieur avoua qu'ils avaient discuté un soir et qu'une chose en amenant une autre, il lui avait prouvé que seule sa taille était petite. Ils explosèrent de rire, lui donnant de grandes tapes viriles dans le dos en le félicitant. Un homme arriva alors, accompagné d'une servante. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, les cheveux cendrés réunis derrière sa nuque, se tenant droit avec une élégance noble, tandis que ses vêtements riches et confortable lui seyaient à merveille. Tous se sourirent chaleureusement, à part Théo qui resta en arrière avec pudeur, venant simplement serrer la main du nouveau Duc.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, Vendis, lança Grunlek.

\- À moi aussi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous repassiez dans le coin ! sourit le jeune homme en les regardant tour à tour, heureux. Vous n'avez pas changé ! Et surtout, vous êtes tous en vie !

\- Ça, ça n'a pas été facile ! rit Balthazar.

\- Oh, microbe ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

Ils se tournèrent vers le paladin qui récupéra la blanche semblant toucher à trop de chose fragile. Le guerrier revint vers eux en portant la petite sous les bras, la posant devant lui en gardant une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Vendis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la mâchoire décrochée en n'arrivant pas à assimiler ce qu'il voyait. Il pointa l'enfant du doigt en essayant vainement d'assembler quelques mots, visiblement égaré dans ses réflexions choquantes.

\- Ah, nous te présentons Liebel, une petite particulière que nous avons trouvé par hasard, présenta le mage. Et toi, comment tu t'en sors ? Tu as trouvé une femme ?

\- Euh... Je..., se reprit son cadet, décrochant difficilement ses yeux du précédent tableau pour revenir vers son interlocuteur. Oui, je suis marié depuis deux ans. J'ai envoyé un messager pour vous prévenir mais je crois comprendre que le pauvre n'a pas réussi à vous contacter.

\- C'est pas celui que Théo a butté sans sommation après qu'on ait livré les jumeaux ? demanda Shin, se souvenant du pauvre homme, épuisé, qui avait à peine eu le temps de fouiller sa sacoche qu'une épée lui avait fendu le crâne.

\- Possible, réalisa le demi-diable avec une main sur sa bouche, l'air grave. Meeerde, on est désolé ! On s'est fait attaquer comme ça quelques jours avant, donc...

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! fit Vendis d'un rire un peu forcé, désespérant sous la brutalité du groupe qui l'avait formé. Venez donc, je vais vous la présenter.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Grunlek en lui emboîtant le pas.

La fillette alla vite prendre la main du mage pour marcher avec lui, raide d'inquiétude en sentant le paladin faire attention à ce qu'elle ne recommence pas ses bêtises. Ils traversèrent les couloirs familiers, échangeant leurs souvenirs ensemble avec nostalgie et amusement. Ils avaient passé plus de temps ici que n'importe où ailleurs depuis presque une décennie, c'était un peu comme chez eux, et le retrouver les apaisait profondément.

Ils arrivèrent au jardin d'hivers, y trouvant une femme lisant un livre dans un rocking-chair, une longue robe magnifique dans ses variantes de vert, l'habillant somptueusement. Elle leva ses yeux émeraude vers son époux, un sourire amoureux étirant ses lèvres rosées avant qu'elle ne se mette debout pour saluer ses convives.

\- Vous devez êtres les précepteurs de mon humble mari, je suis Melida, enchantée de vous rencontrez enfin. Vendis m'a tellement parlé de vous.

\- En bien, j'espère, s'inclina Balthazar en effectuant un respectueux baise main, Théo détournant jalousement le regard.

\- Le nain qui a manqué de lui cuire les mains, le demi-élémentaire qui a faillit lui arracher les jambes, un demi-diable si bavard qu'il en a perdu l'audition et un paladin fou à lier ne contrôlant ni son épée, ni les projectiles sur sa tête.

Elle rit doucement, les quatre se prenant un vrais coup de massue sous la cruelle vérité de ce résumé brut. Le guerrier foudroya le Duc de ses yeux écarquillés, l'autre se reculant d'un pas avec la même crainte que l'époque ; ce type était toujours aussi instable visiblement.

\- Mais il m'a aussi dit que vous avez été d'une découverte riche en savoir vif, éveillant sa vision du monde et son désir d'apprendre. Que sans vous, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui et ne gouvernerait pas avec autant de sagesse.

Touché par la seconde partie, ils sourirent, rassurés de ne pas avoir été seulement les psychopathes profond qui ont atteint plusieurs fois à sa vie. La brune se pencha vers la blanche, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, la couvant d'un regard tendre qui rassura l'enfant encore caché derrière la jambe du mage.

\- Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Ah, elle ne peut pas parler, avoua Balthazar en posant une main sur le dessus de la tête immaculée, caressant un peu les cheveux en ne résistant pas à leur douceur. Elle s'appelle Liebel.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, se redressa-t-elle en se tournant vers son époux. Tu m'en avais pas parlé ?

\- Une femme médecin de l'église de la lumière qui a mené le front et sauvée ses hommes pendant les guerres sainte.

\- Ah, oui, j'en apprend de jour en jour avec cet homme, même après trois ans !

\- Ravis de savoir que mon enseignement profite aussi à d'autre, sourit l'érudit avant de se tourner vers la petite. Dis bonjour, quand même.

Elle plaça sa main devant son menton avant de l'éloigner un peu vers le bas, tenant toujours la robe rouge dans son autre paume. Le couple marié fut intrigué et surpris, alors le demi-diable commença à parler de son projet sur une langue des signes, permettant au muet et sourd de pouvoir communiquer. Ils furent très enthousiaste à l'idée du projet et enjoué en voyant l'enfant faire d'autre geste traduit par son précepteur, dont "crotte de nez" qui l'emplit de gêne mais fit rire les autres.

\- Les enfants sont merveilleux, sourit Melida en se relevant, un brin d'envie peignant sa voix délicate. Nous en cherchons un pour former un héritier. Cependant, les codes étant, nous devrons sûrement prendre un petit issue de noblesse, mais nous feront très certainement une exception si nous avons le coup de foudre.

\- Tout est une question de ressentit, n'est-ce pas maître archer ? fit Vendis envers Shin qui lui avait appris ce précepte, le bleu hochant la tête avec fierté.

C'était le moment idéal pour leur proposer d'adopter la blanche, et Balthazar savait que ses amis le laisseraient poser la question. Elle serait bien ici, elle aurait de l'espace, une protection adaptée en cas de besoin, et des parents aimant qui veillerait à son éducation. Elle serait une parfaite petite princesse, sa nature unique mieux comprise par un père demi-élémentaire, qu'un humain. Cependant, ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, il déglutit, son hésitation se faisant vite remarquer et le mettant mal à l'aise. Il trouva donc un rapide échappatoire.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à découvrir les joies des nausées et des sauts d'humeurs, qui, ma chère, je suis sûr passerait inaperçue par votre douceur. Vous ferez de très bon parents, je suis certain que vous trouverez l'enfant qui vous conviendras, déclara-t-il, après sa plaisanterie, en récupérant la main de la fillette avec une possessivité qui échappa à tous sauf Grunlek.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore combien nous en voulons, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme en échangeant un regard adorable avec son époux. Mais, venant d'une grande famille et lui n'ayant pas eu de fratrie, nous avions l'idée de trois, peut-être quatre. Le château est si grand, nous pourrions en avoir une centaine, si nous le désirerions !

\- Nous aurions du mal à partager notre temps à chacun, ma douce, rit Vendis en caressant tendrement son épaule, la faisant suivre sa délicate euphorie. Mais il est certain que nous ne manquerions plus de joueur pour nos parties de ballon.

\- Oh, toi, leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel, son reproche creux dans son amour. Tu ne penses qu'à ça.

\- Les gardes sont plutôt bon ! Mes amis, je dois aller remplir mes obligations, vous pouvez disposer de ma demeure comme si elle était votre. Ma douce, aurais-tu la gentillesse de demander aux domestiques de préparer les chambres qu'ils avaient avant, elles s'en rappelleront.

\- Pour sûr, marmonna Balthazar en jetant un regard à Grunlek, les deux autres pouffant avec un air tout aussi salace.

\- Merci de prendre autant soin de nous, répondit le nain en ignorant ses amis, non sans un sourire complice. Nous ne resterons qu'une nuit, à moins que nous ayons le plaisir de vous venir en aide.

\- Rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour le moment, répondit leur hôte. Mais si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, ce sera bien à vous que je ferais appel, rémunération à la clé, je vous connais bien, finit-il par un sourire qui se communiqua avec intérêt chez le groupe.

\- Même pour de la poussière nous te donnerons un coup de main, Vendis, mais c'est gentils de le proposer.

\- Je vous en pris, vous avez l'air harassé, reposer vous.

Ils le saluèrent, faisant de même pour sa femme, et quittèrent la pièce, se dirigeant vers les cuisines sans aucune hésitation. Lorsque les cuisiniers les virent débarqués en échangeant des blagues grivoises, ils soupirèrent profondément, ayant espéré ne jamais les revoir. Ils dressèrent tout de même une rapide table, comme à l'époque, et leur servirent tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Liebel, sur les genoux de Balthazar, n'eut pas le moindre mal à attraper tous les mets sucrés pour les mettre dans son estomac. Puis elle finit par laisser son dos reposer contre le torse du mage, un sourire repus étirant ses lèvres, mains sur son ventre.

Le groupe ne fut pas en reste, savourant ce vrais repas tant désiré depuis un moment, trinquant à leur santé. Ils discutèrent gaiement, faisant plus de bruit que les cuisiniers pendant leur travail, agaçant ces derniers. Le demi-diable passa l'enfant à son conjoint le temps d'aller chercher d'autres fromages, s'étranglant en voyant ce que le paladin faisait boire à la petite quand il se retourna.

\- Bois-ça, ça fait grandir !

\- Mais arrête c'est du vin !

\- Elle dormira mieux !

\- Nan !

Il reprit le bambin hilare de ses genoux, grommelant qu'il la donnerait à Grunlek la prochaine fois, que c'était moins risqué. La blanche avait grimacé au goût trop amer pour elle, préférant le lait chaud et sucré à souhait que lui donna l'érudit. Une jeune servante, qu'ils reconnurent, vinrent les voir pour annoncer que leurs chambres étaient préparées et que le dîner sera servit à vingt heures. Balthazar prit de ses nouvelles, se rappelant de l'enfant à qui il avait généreusement appris à lire, voyant désormais une jeune femme devant lui. Elle rit avec un peu de gêne, contente d'échanger avec eux, aussi mignonne que lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Des corvées l'attendant, elle les quitta à contre-cœur, les laissant finir leur repas.

Ce dernier se termina peu après. La petite s'étant endormie, Shin proposa de s'en occuper et de la mettre dans sa chambre. Son ami accepta directement et lui passa précautionneusement le bambin, avant que tous ne le suivent en dehors des cuisines. Le demi-élémentaire prit un couloir différent après un certain point, Théo quittant également le groupe pour aller dehors et voir comment était entretenu le terrain d'entraînement. Grunlek profita d'être seul avec l'érudit pour le tirer dans un endroit tranquille des jardins, lui confiant qu'il voulait lui parler.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ? C'est pas apport à la servante que t'as serré ? demanda son ami avec un air grivois, donnant de petits coups de coude dans son épaule mécanique.

\- En fait, c'est de toi que je voulais parler, annonça-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un banc.

\- Vas-y, tu m'inquiètes à être aussi sérieux.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand Vendis nous a présenté sa femme et qu'ils ont avoué chercher un héritier, pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

Pris au piège, le mage détourna le regard et tritura nerveusement ses doigts, aspirant ses lèvres. Il savait pourtant qu'un des membres du groupe allaient aborder le sujet, son ignorance feintée n'avait fait que repousser l'échéance. Il se confronta à nouveau entre son cœur et sa conscience, le tourment du choix l'oppressant. N'étant pas encore bien sûr, il préféra fuir la situation avec une excuse pas totalement fausse.

\- Si j'en crois la sorcière rouge, les élémentaires sont maladivement jaloux des essences pures comme elle, ils pourraient être attirés ici comme des aimants et détruire tout sur leur passage... Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu laisser ce danger planer sur eux et dormir paisiblement la nuit. Je ne sais pas trop où on va la poser, mais je crains qu'ici soit une mauvaise idée...

L'ingénieur l'analysa longuement, semblant lire entre les lignes qu'il avait cherché à dissimuler. Néanmoins il se détourna, regardant la haie de rose blanche devant eux en se redressant, prenant une grande inspiration signifiant qu'il allait prendre la parole en mesurant ses mots.

\- Les chemins les plus appropriés sont parfois ceux juste à nos côtés, pas vrais ?

Il lui offrit un sourire énigmatique avant de taper amicalement son bras et partir. Seul avec ses pensées et ses hésitations, Balthazar étudia longuement la question, trépignant de plus en plus en arrivant à rien. Il claqua la langue avec agacement et se leva, traversant le jardin pour rentrer dans le château, montant à l'étage rapidement pour rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite. Tout du moins, celle qu'il partageait non-officiellement avec Théo.

Une fois à l'intérieure, le parfum de bougie et de savon le détendit, reconnaissant ce petit salon couvert d'un tapis persan devant lui. Une baignoire était remplit devant l'âtre allumé, des coussins colorés ressortant par dessus le bois reposaient sur les fauteuils et canapés autour d'elle. Également, deux petites tables trônaient auprès de la baignoire, où reposait différentes choses à grignoter : fruits, fromages, pains, et de hypocras en boisson. Les cloisons délimitant ce paradis étaient des paravents en dentelle boisée finement ouvragés.

À sa droite, une petite marche menait à l'espace du large lit à baldaquin qui les avait de si nombreuses fois sauvé quand une servante débarquait à l'improviste. Le mage se faisait silencieux, caché derrière les tentures pourpres pendant que son amant virait la domestique dehors. Elles s'étaient rapidement passé le mot comme quoi il ne fallait pas entrer dans cette pièce, à leur grand plaisir. Une armoire massive était contre le mur, deux tables de chevet entourant le lit et un coffre au pied de ce dernier. Il trouva l'endroit un peu vide sur l'instant, puis se rappela que son compagnon et lui mettait les coussins et le par-dessus par terre pendant l'ébat. Ses doigts claquèrent quand il réalisa, son index se secouant un peu.

L'endroit familier l'enveloppa d'un sentiment doux de sécurité, le laissant soupirer profondément en fermant les yeux, appuyé dos contre la porte. Reprenant vite ses marques, il alla dans le petit salon, se déshabillant prestement et chauffa l'eau à la température idéale avant de rentrer à l'intérieure. Il se lava prestement puis ferma les yeux en savourant la chaleur, appréciant le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminer juste à côté. Ses sens se tranquillisèrent et il approfondit sa respiration, entrant dans une transe entre l'éveille et le sommeille, loin d'être alerte à ce qui se passait dans la chambre. La méditation lui fit le plus grand bien, de longues minutes reposant son esprit jusqu'à maintenant agité.

Un ricanement retentit profondément en lui, comme un écho étouffé, l'intriguant. Il chercha prudemment jusqu'à trouver inévitablement son démon, surpris de le voir derrière une cage. Il l'entendit dire quelque chose mais se retourna avant même de comprendre le moindre mot, préférant ne pas se préoccuper des insultes et moqueries. Son alter-égo semblait prêt à tout pour prendre possession de son corps, fragilisant son esprit, mais il avait été très clair avec lui : s'il faisait le moindre mal à son entourage, il se suiciderait et par conséquent il n'aurait rien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, sans grande douceur et sûrement par un coup de pied. Il sursauta, la panique le foudroyant avant de reconnaître son compagnon visiblement de mauvais poil. Il soupira de soulagement, posant une main sur son cœur affolé en se penchant en avant, ses nerfs lâchant.

\- Putain, tu m'as fais peur ! s'exclama-t-il, l'autre posant leurs affaires près du lit, comme la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus.

\- Leur terrain est moisi, les mannequins sont faits de paille, et le sable est trop moue, râla le paladin, tirant sur ses sangles pour poser son bouclier avec la même délicatesse que son entrée.

Le mage le regarda se battre avec les accroches de son épée, l'énervement n'aidant pas, soupirant de soulagement en parvenant enfin à les retirer. Avant qu'il ne se retourne pour s'occuper de dieu savait quoi dans son sac, il prit la parole, sa voix quelque peu charmeuse.

\- Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, et retire donc le reste.

Surpris, Théo se retourna, le dévisageant un peu alors qu'il était légèrement perdu dans l'ambiance séductrice. Malgré tout, la vision de son amant nu dans le bain, éclairé par des flammes rougeoyante, fut une raison largement suffisante pour qu'il obéisse. Son empressement fit glousser le demi-diable qui l'admirait se battre pour retirer son plastron, terminant de jeter ses bottes et son pantalons en venant vers la baignoire. Il entra dans l'eau en se mettant derrière l'érudit qui lui avait fait une place, l'invitant à nouveau en le tentant plus que de raison, un sourire aguicheur plaqué sur son expression pleine de sous-entendus. Une fois qu'il fut confortablement assis, adossé à la parois de bois et les bras sur les bords, Balthazar se reposa contre son torse tandis qu'il était entre ses jambes.

Sans un mot, ils se détendirent tranquillement, fermant les yeux. Ils se laissèrent bercé par l'ambiance enivrante de placidité, se rappelant tout ce que cette pièce avait pu voir. Assurément, si les lieux pouvaient parler, celui ci leur hurlerait dessus en pleurant, traumatisé par l'indécence dont ils avaient pu faire preuve.

\- Quand on aura notre auberge, commença le mage, en plein dans ses rêves d'avenirs qui emportèrent facilement le guerrier. Je veux une baignoire devant l'âtre.

\- Carrément, soupira l'autre d'aise en l'entourant de ses bras.

L'érudit alla caresser tendrement le dessus des cuisses musclées, grattant doucement l'épiderme qu'il pouvait sentir frissonner même dans l'eau. Des baisers convoyèrent de son épaule à sa nuque, mise précédemment à découvert par une main habile, se faisant plus insistant à chaque seconde tandis que l'emprise sur son corps se resserra. L'ambiance confortable et amoureuse glissa lentement vers la passion, leur mémoire les aidant à bien reprendre leur ancienne activité principale entre ces quatre murs. Le demi-diable se retourna, grimpant sur les hanches de Théo qui le souleva pour l'emporter au sol entre la cheminer et la baignoire, lui démontrant toute sa fougue. Les jeux continuèrent ensuite dans le lit qui grinça tellement qu'ils auraient pu l'entendre supplier de le laisser tranquille, aussi choqué que le reste de la chambre. Ils rirent de leurs réflexions échangées, se faisant taire par toujours plus de baisers.

Après l'amour, ils restèrent alanguis dans leur bras, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois. Le paladin gratta doucement l'intérieur de l'avant-bras de son homme qui prenait le sien comme oreiller, entre-laçant ses doigts à ceux de sa main. Ils fixèrent le plafond du lit en détaillant d'un œil distrait les gravures d'un paysage, profitant de l'instant. Balthazar sortit de cet état de transe, et ses précédentes pensées l'assaillirent à nouveau. Dérangé par son esprit ayant décidé d'être désagréable, il roula contre le torse glabre afin de s'y blottir, cherchant à fuir. Cependant, son cerveau suractif n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et sa conscience réclamait d'être apaisée.

Il ouvrit les yeux, touchant nerveusement la poitrine en dessinant des arabesques dessus. Il humidifia ses lèvres et chercha son éloquence très certainement laissée dans le bain après son invitation enjôleuse.

\- Dis-moi, commença-t-il innocemment en éclaircissant sa gorge. T'en penses quoi de Liebel ?

Intrigué de la question, Théo baissa les yeux sur son crâne mais laissa retomber sa tête contre le traversin en constatant qu'il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard.

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il, un peu sur la défensive, continuant tout de même ses caresses sur son omoplate.

\- Juste comme ça, après tout on va s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à qu'elle trouve une famille, pas vrais ?

Sa question était bancale, et il la laissait ainsi en se morfondant d'angoisse dans l'attente d'une réaction révélatrice. Son amant semblait réfléchir, tournant un peu la tête en cherchant comment exprimer ses idées.

\- C'est une gamine de la lumière, mon devoir en tant que serviteur de mon dieu est de la protéger.

\- Ça, c'est le paladin qui parle, désespéra doucement l'érudit en pouffant.

\- Quelle partie veux-tu entendre ? lança l'autre, perdu.

Ah, il n'avait pas compris. Mal à l'aise, il tripota encore l'épiderme en descendant sur le ventre, s'amusant avec les abdominaux en cherchant un moyen de lui annoncer ses vrais envies. L'abdomen tressaillit, une chair de poule couvrant le corps puissant alors qu'une main vint attraper la sienne.

\- Joue pas trop avec ça, ou tu pourrais le regretter.

\- Je devrais y survivre, rétorqua le mage en grimpant sur son bassin.

Il alla l'embrasser, profitant de l'étreinte en stressant de la confrontation qui allait venir. Le sentant distrait dans ses baisers, le guerrier rompit l'échange et le questionna silencieusement, le regardant se redresser avec un air coupable. Ils se fixèrent un moment, l'un perdu et l'autre mort d'appréhension.

\- On pourrait la garder..., se lança enfin le demi-diable, sa voix à peine audible.

\- Hein ?

\- Liebel...

Théo le dévisagea, essayant de répondre avant d'écarquiller de plus en plus les yeux, réalisant l'importance et la profondeur de la demande. Il resta pétrifié de choc, bouche bée, une veine gonflant sur sa tempe.


	7. Chapter 6

Oha-yoooo~

On commence par les bases avec les remerciements pour les reviews et les favs~ Vous êtes tous adorables avec vos mots mignons, ça m'encourage toujours à faire la suite ! (*＾ε ＾*) Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! Je pense me relire demain parce que je ne dois pas avoir les idées claires, là, tout de suite (≧▽≦) Donc s'il y a des fautes, je ferais au mieux pour les éradiquer à la prochaine update!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et dégustation de bon manger ! Parce que le manger, c'est bon pour la santé ! (O・｀ω´・)ノ

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

Il devait l'avouer, ça avait été assez bas de sa part. Attendre qu'ils soient physiquement et psychiquement à nus pour lancer une bombe pareil, c'était vicieux. La réaction de Théo pouvait donc être tout à fait comprise. Il lui faisait confiance, ne retirait son armure qu'en sa présence et à sa demande. Il s'ouvrait littéralement, et lui, il l'avait pris à revers de la manière la plus basse qu'il soit.

Balthazar se retrouvait dans les jardins, le crépuscule lui rappelant la fin de l'après midi, le vent le glaçant jusqu'aux os alors que la chaleur des précédents ébats brûlait encore son organisme. Il était là depuis un moment maintenant, réfléchissant longuement, patientant. Quoi, il ne savait pas mais, il attendait, se repassant la scène.

Le paladin l'avait dévisagé gravement dans un premier temps, le souffle coupé, puis cligné plusieurs fois des yeux en essayant de parler, mais était encore trop choqué. Il a alors poussé son compagnon pour se lever, sans réel animosité, encourageant ce dernier à dire qu'ils pourront parfaitement élever l'enfant ensemble. Théo, qui s'était mis debout en lui tournant le dos après avoir quitté le lit, avait fait brutalement volte face, courroucé. Il avait crié qu'il était malade de penser à une option pareille, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre maintenant, que c'était trop tôt puisqu'ils n'avaient pas leur auberge. Le guerrier était entré dans une colère noire et s'était agité, tournant en rond en répétant qu'il était inconscient de penser à ça maintenant.

Bien sûr, le mage ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même si les mots l'avaient blessé sur l'instant et qu'il avait dû y réfléchir un peu. Tous deux avaient fait le choix d'avoir une famille, mais une fois leurs aventures finis et qu'ils aient monté leur affaire pour avoir un endroit sûr où se poser définitivement. C'était une stabilité qu'ils désiraient, et sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord. Pourtant, il avait retourné sa veste, et en quelque sorte, trahi l'être qui lui faisait le plus confiance. Théo prenait tout très à cœur, la moindre anicroche devenant un drame monumental. Lui qui désirait être parfait, le défaut n'était pas accepté.

Le demi-diable s'était énervé contre ça, comprenant que pour son amant, l'avoir dans sa vie et fonder une famille était un embarra comblé d'une ineptie. Il s'était calmé, repassant le moindre détail dans sa tête pour finir par culpabiliser, seul sur ce banc de pierre devant les hais de roses blanches. Il se sentait égoïste, et surtout royalement débile. Il était pourtant plus réfléchie que ça, mais non, il a fallut qu'il choisisse le moment le moins approprié du monde pour lancer sa déclaration. Il aurait pu aborder le sujet avec plus de douceur, et peut-être qu'il serait mieux passé. Désormais, il ne pouvait que se morfondre.

Des petits pas courant sur le chemin de terre se fit entendre, faisant tourner curieusement la tête à l'érudit. D'autre retentir, très certainement à la poursuite du premier. Rapidement Liebel apparu à l'embranchement plusieurs mètres plus loin, trottinant en riant, les bras écartés pour garder l'équilibre. Shin était à ses trousses, les mains près du sol pour une raison inconnue et les genoux un peu pliés, essayant de l'attraper avec panique.

\- Viens ici, espèce de vipère ! Arrête de t'échapper dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! Ah ! Bob ! Aide-moi, je t'en prie !

Retrouvant le sourire en voyant la blanche, il se leva et vint vers elle qui lui tendit les bras, se laissant attraper et porter. Elle était hilare, le demi-élémentaire les rejoignit en freinant sa course avec épuisement, s'appuyant sur ses genoux une fois devant eux.

\- Je te jure, ce château a trop de petit passage pour des démons comme elle...

\- Je te crois ! rit son ami avant de lui prendre le poignet pour le tirer vers le banc. Assis-toi un peu, tiens. Et toi, tu restes par ici, d'accord ? fit-il doucement à la petite qui hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, elle était plus mignonne endormie, soupira profondément Shin en regardant l'enfant enfin libéré aller chercher des cailloux, son camarade prenant place à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce tu fais là, au fait ?

\- Je prend un peu l'air, pourquoi ?

\- Depuis quand tu esquives les intérieurs douillets pour tes petites fesses et sort au milieux des plantes ? Les rôles s'inversent je crois ! rit-il un peu avant de devenir plus inquiet. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? J'aurais cru qu'avec Théo, vous... auriez profité de votre tête-à-tête.

\- C'est chose faite, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules et fermant les yeux dans une moue comique. Maintenant, on se ballade. On est pas obligé de rester collé l'un à l'autre tout le temps, tu sais ?

\- Arrête, me l'a fait pas à moi. Si vous le pouvez, vous ne vous quittez pas d'une semelle. Une engueulade ? demanda l'archer en voyant son expression se fissurer.

\- ... Euhm... Ouais, trois fois rien, ça va passer, fini par avouer le mage, coincé et trop faible actuellement pour feinter encore l'ignorance.

\- C'est encore par apport à ton diable ?

\- Non, c'est... Plus personnel ! essaya-t-il de se défiler, surveillant la fillette assise par terre et jouant avec des cailloux.

\- Allez, si tu me dis, je te donne plus d'infos sur cette fameuse nuit où j'ai ramené le gamin.

Balthazar se mordit la lèvre en le foudroyant du regard, détestant l'air malicieux qu'il affichait. Shin était joueur, et très bon dans ce domaine, il savait très bien négocier toute sorte d'affaire pour arriver à ses fins. Il réfléchit un instant, voulant creuser l'offre alléchante.

\- Quel type d'infos ?

\- Croustillantes.

Il était trop malin pour se faire avoir, il savait résister aux interrogatoires. Le parfum de la tromperie embaumait l'air. Le demi-diable savait qu'il allait se faire avoir en beauté, mais peut-être que son ami lui donnait juste une sale excuse pour se confier sans perdre la face. L'action, si elle était celle au-quelle il pensait, le toucha, aussi il décida d'abdiquer.

\- Tu te rappelle... Je t'avais dis qu'avec Théo, on avait décidé de fondre une famille ?

\- Oui, ça me choc toujours d'ailleurs ! rit le bleu.

\- On avait normalement convenu qu'on adopterait une fois l'auberge construite, histoire d'avoir un minimum de sécurité et de stabilité...

\- Normalement ?

L'érudit esquiva son regard en gardant le sien au sol, aspirant ses lèvres et triturant ses doigts. Son ami l'analysa, retournant la phrase dans tous les sens et faisant le lien avec ce qu'il savait déjà. Il se redressa lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillant en même temps, fixant ensuite gravement Liebel avant de tourner vivement la tête entre elle et son voisin.

\- Attend, attend ! Tu... T'as demandé à..., bégaya-t-il avec un choc terrible, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça.

\- C'était stupide, je sais... J'ai juste... Eu une soudaine envie qui n'est pas passée...

\- Putain, mais comment il a réagit ?

\- Très mal...

\- À quel degré ?

\- Il m'a foutu dehors avec mes fringues et m'a conseillé de ne pas le revoir avant ce soir.

\- Complètement donc... Merde, mec, je suis désolé mais là, je crois que t'as abusé sa patience.

\- Je sais, soupira Balthazar en plongeant son visage dans ses mains, accoudé à ses genoux. Je ne savais pas trop comment lui dire, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que je lui parle, tout part de travers ! Je n'arrive pas à dire ce que je veux vraiment exprimer, je m'embrouille, et je finis par sortir des bourdes monumentales ! Je me doutais qu'il serait secoué mais pas à ce point... Il semblait bien avec elle, il s'en occupait souvent et de bon cœur, alors je me suis dis que peut-être il y avait pensé un peu aussi...

\- Tu sais, Théo penses pas très loin, généralement...

\- Justement, comme il avait l'air plutôt ouvert, j'ai essayé de souffler l'idée.

\- Eh toi ? Depuis combien de temps tu penses à la garder ?

\- Quand on a quitté les marais de la sorcière rouge, j'ai repensé à comment il l'a protégé et elle de même avec la foudre, se cachant derrière lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tes mots on fait écho dans ma tête, et c'est pas parti. J'ai posé mes yeux sur elle et j'ai juste eu envie qu'elle reste dans mes bras, pour toujours...

Le mage continua d'observer l'enfant, ses mains en prière devant sa bouche alors qu'il peinait à réaliser cette subit envie de vie parentale. Pourtant, ses débuts avec le paladin n'étaient pas des plus tendres, et il n'avait jamais pensé à avoir le moindre chérubin dans les pattes. Seulement, depuis que Théo avait accepté d'en élever avec lui, des horizons qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir concevoir s'étaient éclaircis sous ses yeux, comme un autre jour. Leur relation avait été à l'aube d'une nouvelle étape, importante par ses desseins. Il l'avait ressenti comme une tendre caresse sur son cœur, mais peut-être s'était-il enhardit et emporté trop tôt, l'autre ayant classé l'affaire dans la catégorie d'un avenir lointain.

Peiné de ce qu'annonçait la possible fin, le demi-diable observa Liebel avec regret. La petite avait toute son attention sur un couple d'oiseaux, avant de regarder ses mains en essayant de signer avec une grande concentration. Elle se tourna vers son tuteur avec une moue, déçue, l'homme sourit donc avec amusement en lui montrant l'exemple. Folle de joie, elle recommença son signe et fut fière comme un paon lorsqu'elle y parvint. L'échange déchira un peu plus l'érudit dont l'expression se craqua dans une fragilité qu'il refusait toujours de dévoiler, peinant son camarade. Il devenait vraiment sensible avec l'âge.

\- T'en fait pas pour ça, Shin, se redressa le mage en reprenant un minimum de dignité, acceptant la fatalité telle qu'elle était, attristant plus encore son ami. Je trouverais forcément une solution avec ce tas de ferraille ! C'est pas un vrais problème.

\- Balthou... Tu...

\- Je t'assure, ça va ! En attendant, tu pourras prendre la môme ? On va éviter de rajouter inutilement de l'huile sur le feu, déclara-t-il en se levant pour s'adresser à la concerné. Hey, viens par là, toi, on va manger.

La fillette se leva en s'appuyant au sol, la maladresse typiquement enfantine le faisant sourire, puis couru pour venir lui prendre la main, l'adulte l'essuyant un peu avant. Shin leur emboîtèrent le pas, se frottant la nuque en ne sachant pas comment amorcer le sujet, sentant bien que son ami allait encore se sacrifier par amour.

« Bon, sang, parfois Théo est le dernier des cons ! », pensa le demi-élémentaire en soupirant discrètement, ne sachant pas comment donner un coup de pouce à ses camarades. Grunlek était réfléchi, il aurait peut-être une idée. Il se promit donc de le tirer entre deux feux pour se concerter. Ils avaient vite pris le rôle de pie, jasant sur le couple dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. « Je vais prendre la petite pendant le repas, et la nuit, ils se parleront et peut-être que ça ira mieux. De toute façon, rien de pire ne pourrait arriver. », se rassura-t-il.

Les trois entrèrent dans le château, une servante les abordant pour s'arrêter devant eux avec un doux sourire, s'inclinant respectueusement. Les amis s'échangèrent un regard intrigué, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur dire.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, maître mage, mais une personnalité importante tient à vous rencontrer. Votre ami, maître nain, là clairement identifié pour votre sécurité. Il vous attend dans le salon.

\- Oh, merci, gente damoiselle. Shin, tu peux partir devant si tu veux, je pense pas en avoir pour long.

\- Tu rigoles, je t'accompagne, je veux savoir ! Ce serait qui ? demanda l'archer avec étonnement alors qu'ils suivirent la servante.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai donné un coup de main à des nobles de la régions quand on était là, tu te souviens ? J'ai sauvé une femme en couche, donc c'est peut-être le mari qui vient me remercier d'avoir encore compagne même s'il ne pourra plus avoir d'héritier.

\- Tu attises trop ma curiosité, c'est pas sain !

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu es une fouine ! rit-il avec lui.

\- Oui, mais je veux savoir ! s'excita Shin comme un enfant en tapotant le bout de ses doigts sur ses joues.

\- Moi, au moins, je réponds à tes questions !

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon d'accueil, y découvrant un homme plutôt grand, à la prestance noble et unique. Ils se pétrifièrent, surtout Balthazar qui pâli brutalement alors que son expression se décomposa, le sentiment d'être acculé tordant son estomac. Il peina à déglutir, reconnaissant entre mille le faciès de son géniteur qui caressait jusque là distraitement sa barbe pointant en petit bouc. Ses longues mèches ondulées étaient attachées élégamment derrière sa nuque. Enoch. ( Je vous conseille vraiment de mettre l'ost de Fairy tail - suspicious magician )

L'homme fut heureux en voyant son fils, puis ses yeux tombèrent d'un coup sur Liebel et il se figea, semblant analyser gravement la chose sans perdre son sourire. Il se redressa lentement en marchant un peu sur le côté, jetant un regard vif d'intérêt à l'érudit qui était au comble du mal aise, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir envoyé son ami et la petite ailleurs. Les prunelles du diable pétillaient de curiosité alors qu'il se rapprochait subtilement, les mains dans le dos, se dandinant un peu alors qu'il contenait son excitation. Il fit voyager ses yeux avec insistance entre l'enfant et sa progéniture, son sourire s'élargissant de seconde en seconde.

Voulant dissiper tout mal entendu, Balthazar ouvrit la bouche dans le but de prendre la parole mais quelqu'un déboula soudainement. L'armure de la lumière fut la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent avant de constater le visage méfiant de Théo essoufflé et sur ses gardes. Avec Enoch ils se regardèrent en chien faïence quelques secondes avant que la blanche ne courre rejoindre le paladin, s'accrochant à sa jambe pour la serrer de toutes ses forces, heureuse. Le diable replongea dans sa curiosité terrible et fixa le guerrier en tournant un peu la tête, un large sourire implicite en jetant des coups d'œil inquisiteur à la scène.

D'abord perdu, ainsi que crispé par le contact trop brut de la petite après sa précédente querelle, le soldat réalisa lentement pourquoi le père de son amant semblait aussi enthousiaste. Une panique le prit à la gorge, écarquillant les yeux en se sentant déjà prisonnier d'un piège vicieux. En plein désarrois, il lança un regard à son compagnon qui se raidit en déglutissant avec angoisse avant de fixer son père.

\- Dites-moi..., commença le diable en réunissant ses mains, contenant son désir ardent d'en savoir plus qui le pousserait à être moins subtil. C'est une bien belle enfant...

Shin commença à reculer le plus discrètement possible, mais le couple le prit sur le fait et lui jeta un regard assassin, le défendant de les quitter. L'archer se figea comme une statue, ne sachant pas de qui il s'inquiétait le plus, seul dans la situation profondément ambiguë et composée d'un quiproquo n'ayant pas fini sa mascarade.

\- Vous l'avez depuis quand ? continua Enoch, un sourire tellement large et enthousiaste que les trois autres eurent du mal à croire qu'il était un être pouvant ravager tout un continent.

\- Temporaire, trancha laconiquement Théo, sa voix pincée pour insister sur ce fait.

\- C'est pas..., commença Balthazar avec le plus d'assurance possible avant que tous ne se tournent vers lui, le mettant brusquement mal à l'aise et bloquant ses mots dans sa gorge.

\- C'est pas quoi ? demanda son père en se rapprochant un peu de lui d'un pas de côté, son intérêt loin d'être dissimulé, ses yeux brillant plus encore.

\- Elle est..., essaya de continuer le paladin pour sauver la mise, mais le diable revint vers lui de la même façon, le bloquant également.

\- Oui ?

Les conjoints se tournèrent avec détresse vers l'archer qui se sentit tout petit, transpirant lourdement alors que son cœur tambourinait d'angoisse dans sa poitrine. Il avait une pression énorme sur les épaules, une charge presque trop lourde alors qu'elle le tirait vers le sol tant l'aura des trois interlocuteurs étaient imposantes. Pour ne rien arranger, Liebel essaya de grimper dans les bras de Théo, ce dernier plus raide qu'un balais sous les prunelles indiscrètes du diable, repoussant la tête blanche d'une main.

Bien que le geste fut loin d'être très naturel, le bambin émit ce sifflement étrange qui était son rire, étouffé par le gant, s'agrippant au bras pour se soulever du sol. Le paladin paniqua, levant celui-ci alors qu'elle s'accrochait fermement, il secoua un peu, un jambe lâchant prise. Réagissant vivement par peur qu'elle tombe, Balthazar sursauta dans l'ébauche d'un mouvement mais se figea, son père l'analysant encore, observant ce qui se passait. Ses yeux passèrent tour à tour sur la fillette en équilibre, loin de se douter du danger, et sur son géniteur ayant la fâcheuse tendance à se mêler de sa vie personnelle, hésitant.

Théo secoua encore un peu son bras raide, comme s'il avait une chose étrange et répugnante collée dessus. Il le faisait avec antinomie, voulant qu'elle le lâche mais craignant qu'elle se fasse du mal. Liebel continua de rire en étant plus qu'accrochée que par les mains, pendant dans un vide bien trop haut pour le cœur du mage qui couru la récupérer. Elle s'agrippa de suite à son cou, le laissant soupirer de soulagement avant de sentir comme deux braises sur son dos, voyant son compagnon devenir plus pâle encore.

\- Dis-moi, fiston, commença Enoch, sa voix vibrant d'un bonheur tremblant et vif. Elle serait...

Il se retourna vivement en voulant répliquer mais fut paralysé par l'expression emplit de tendresse du paternel. Ce dernier avait ses mains devant sa bouche, plongé dans une nuée de sentiments plus doucereux les uns que les autres. Il fit un pas vers lui, dans la visible intention de le prendre dans ses bras, mais son fils resserra sa prise sur l'enfant en reculant son corps avec un pieds vers l'arrière, Théo plaçant une main contre lui. Le couple regarda la main du paladin, surprit, avant de se fixer, puis de se tourner vers le diable fondant à nouveau dans son monde délicat.

\- Je suis grand-père..., souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, terriblement émue, les larmes montant presque à ses yeux.

\- Qu-..., s'étranglèrent les concernés, plus rouges que jamais, coupés à nouveau par Enoch qui vint prendre le guerrier dans ses bras, tapant dans son dos, le son métallique raisonnant alors que les bagues s'entrechoquaient contre les plaques.

\- Je suis tellement heureux et fière de vous..., avoua-t-il alors que l'envoyé de la lumière était figé, ayant sursauté à l'étreinte.

\- Hey, les gars, on va man-

Grunlek, qui venait juste d'arriver, lâcha la petite balle avec laquelle il jonglait, analysant la scène surnaturelle sous son dernier œil valide. Tout du moins, il espérait qu'il l'était toujours en voyant l'étrangeté de la situation. Shin tremblait de tout ses membres, n'osant pas bouger. Balthazar avait la petite dans ses bras, plus blanc que les cheveux de cette dernière, les yeux écarquillés en fixant son père enlacer son compagnon pâle comme la mort. En réalité, il avait réellement l'air décédé, sûrement par son choc qui n'avait jamais été aussi haut de toute sa vie.

Enoch se redressa, encore tout ému, en tapotant les épaules du paladin qui ne bougeait plus, se tournant ensuite vers la blanche qui jouait innocemment avec les cheveux du mage. Il mit une main sur sa poitrine, aspirant ses lèvres alors que le bonheur se lisait sur son visage, parlant d'une voix encore chamboulée d'émotions.

\- Je pourrais l'avoir le week-end ?

\- Non ! réagit vivement son fils.

\- Le mercredi ? tenta-t-il à nouveau, constatant le nouveau refus par une expression grave et insistante. Un samedi sur deux ?

\- Non ! O-on... On est pas... Elle est pas...

L'érudit se tourna vers Grunlek, quémandant durement son aide pour les sortir de cette situation. Le nain sourit doucement, comprenant subitement le comment du pourquoi, convergeant son regard sur le groupe, le diable attendant sa réponse.

\- Ils sont pas encore très habitué, venez donc faire connaissance avec notre protégé.

\- Avec plaisir ! accepta de suite le géniteur, attiré inexorablement par sa joie et son intérêt, continuant de fixer son fils avec l'enfant.

Balthazar tomba de haut, foudroyant son ami des yeux, lui jurant silencieusement mille morts. Malgré tout, il commença à suivre Shin qui avançait mécaniquement, encore un peu tremblant, mais remarqua vite que Théo était toujours figé par le choc. Il essaya de l'appeler à voix basse mais l'autre ne réagit pas, il répéta son prénom plus fort deux ou trois fois, mais à nouveau sans résultat. Il leva les yeux au ciel et tapota doucement son cou en utilisant son sobriquet amoureux, le faisant enfin revenir à la réalité. Les yeux furieux et injectés de sang se braquèrent sur lui, mais ils se stoppèrent alors qu'une dispute chuchotée allait éclater, se retournant lentement. Dans l'embrasure de l'arche, Enoch les observait, grignotant un ongle avec intérêt et attendrissement, disparaissant juste après avoir été vu. Leur opprobre ne pouvait pas être pire. ( Vous pouvez arrêter l'accompagnement musical. )

Le couple grogna de honte, s'échangeant un regard pour se promettre d'en discuter plus tard, suivant le reste de la troupe jusqu'à la salle à manger. L'ingénieur finissait de présenter Vendis et sa femme au père du mage, le duc était en toute confiance, sûrement n'avait-il pas comprit qu'il s'agissait du père biologique. Ils passèrent à table, le diable installant son fils de sorte à pouvoir encadrer la fillette avec lui, trépignant presque tant il était surexcité par la nouvelle. Le guerrier se mit en face, à côté de Shin qui avait perdu la totalité de ses repaires, démuni au possible. Grunlek observa la scène avec un amusement sadique, poussant un peu les choses plus qu'évidente. Melida et Vendis ne firent pas attention à cette ambiance pourtant étrange et lourde d'embarras, et levèrent leur verre à la santé de la famille. Le géniteur répondit avec enthousiasme, ne sachant pas comment toucher la petite qui le fascinait.

Les plats arrivèrent peu à peu, les servantes donnant des choses simples à mâcher pour l'enfant afin qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule. Le nain, le diable et le couple de noble tinrent la conversation, Théo dévisageant complètement son compagnon en le défendant de faire quoi que ce soit de suspect, ce dernier raide d'inquiétude sans savoir comment agir. Le demi-élémentaire s'engonçait dans son coin, faisant de petit geste et sursautant presque à chaque respiration de son voisin. Le pauvre se maudissait en pleurnichant de toujours avoir la sale manie de se glisser dans les affaires de cœur de ses amis.

Liebel tenta de croquer un raisin mais il tomba sur ses genoux, tâchant sa robe chanvre. Balthazar ramassa le fruit et essuya le vêtement avec sa serviette, profitant pour débarbouiller l'enfant. Il vit du coin de l'œil son compagnon resserrer sa main sur sa fourchette, réalisant alors subitement l'acte paternel qu'il venait de réaliser, levant timidement le regard. Son père le couvait tendrement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, au comble du bonheur. Le mage se figea un instant, sentant sa vie lui échapper et s'enfuir très loin, un peu comme une conquête prise d'amnésie un lendemain de fête arrosée.


	8. Chapter 7

Oha-yooooo~ (*' ω^)/

Encore de grooos, grooos merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review ! C'est toujours aussi plaisant de lire vos avis~ Je tiens aussi à dire que la tension entre les protagoniste m'a été inspiré par la seconde partie de " **Le banquet du désert** " de **Hachka** ! Ne pas faire de lemon a été très dur après ça... (*´∀｀*)Si vous ne connaissez pas encore, liez, c'est juste une merveille !

Ceci étant dit, normalement j'ai bien relu mais je ferais sûrement une update demain histoire d'être sûr !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ ヾ( ・∀・)

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

Le repas finit, tous se sont retirés pour vaguer à leurs occupations. Le couple avait nettement besoin de se parler, se fusillant du regard en se dirigeant vers leur chambre, préférant ne pas faire de scène aux oreilles des commères du château. Ils allaient entrer dans la pièce quand Balthazar se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore la main de Liebel, la petite ayant miraculeusement suivit le rythme.

\- Je vais la donner à Shin.

\- Je peux m'en charger avec un grand plaisir.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme qui les rejoignit, Enoch sortant de la pénombre en regardant l'enfant avec le même bonheur que pendant le dîner. Théo retroussa le nez avec désapprobation.

\- Plutôt crever.

\- Sir, vous n'êtes pas aimable, rétorqua Enoch en croisant les bras et faisant la moue. D'abord vous refusez mes offres d'emplois, et maintenant que je m'occupe un peu de ma petite-fille.

\- C'est pas notre gamine ! trancha-t-il sèchement, le mage baissant les yeux en avalant difficilement ces mots avec contrariété.

\- Tant bien même, commença ce dernier en oubliant la gifle rêche sur son cœur. Je préférerais la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je n'ai jamais eu de preuve concrète que tu étais capable de t'occuper d'un enfant, je te rappelle que t'a laissé maman dès qu'elle t'a annoncé être enceinte.

\- Tu sais tout autant que moi, fiston, que rare sont les femmes à survivre à une grossesse démoniaque.

\- Tu aurais vérifié si tu l'avais vraiment aimé comme tu veux me le faire croire. Retourne donc t'occuper de tes affaires, moi je vais confier Liebel à Shin.

\- Liebel..., réagit le diable en découvrant le nom familier. C'était une très belle femme, au caractère aussi développé que sa poitrine, par ailleurs.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, rétorqua sa progéniture en passant à côté de lui, s'éloignant sans plus attendre.

\- Bonne nuit, fiston !

\- Arrête, on sait tous qu'un diable ne dort pas !

Enoch et Théo le regardèrent partirent avant de se fixer à nouveau. Le paladin foudroya son ennemi naturel qui le dévisageait avec cette curiosité et intrigue qui l'écœurait.

\- Pourrais-je vous toucher un mot, sir ?

\- Vous toucherez rien du tout !

\- Ne soyez pas ainsi sur la défensive. Je pense essentiellement au bonheur et au bien-être de mon fils, tout comme vous à ce que j'ai pu de nombreuse fois constater. Vous remplissez ce rôle plutôt avec brio depuis ces dernières années, cinq, six ?

\- Huit ans et demi, répondit son vis-à-vis dans un sifflement amer, n'appréciant que peu qu'il fouine encore dans la vie privée de son amant, plus que le simple fait de lui parler.

\- Il était si jeune quand vous avez commencé ? s'étonna le géniteur. Il avait, quoi, dix-neuf ans, presque vingt ? Oh.

\- On a pas trop attendu. Bonne nuit.

\- Même après huit ans, vous continuez donc d'ignorer ses profonds souhaits de vie afin qu'il soit le seul à se sacrifier ?

L'envoyé de la lumière se figea alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, main sur la porte et prêt à la refermer d'un coup sec. La vérité trancha son esprit et il détourna les yeux avec rage de se laisser atteindre par un diable.

\- En quoi ça vous concerne ? C'est notre affaire, pas la votre !

\- C'est mon fils, et je tiens à ce qu'il vive comme il le souhaite.

\- Après plus de vingt ans d'absence, c'est se réveiller un peu tard !

\- Comment vous dites, vous les humains, dans ces cas, déjà..., réfléchit faussement Enoch en attrapant son bouc, son autre main sous son coude. Ah, oui ! "Mieux vaut tard, que jamais". Oh mais ne me fixez par avec cet air animal, ricana-t-il, un rictus moqueur et acide remontant un coin de ses lèvres. Moi, je n'ai pas hésité à sacrifier mon rang et ma dignité pour mon enfant et sa mère, sinon comprenez bien que sans ma protection, ils seraient déjà mort depuis longtemps. De même pour votre groupe, alors je vous conseille de ne pas trop me prendre de haut, Théo de Silverberg, ou vos fantômes vous hanterons plus que jamais.

\- Je préférerais crever l'arme au poing plongée dans votre gorge que de me terrer comme un rat, gronda le guerrier en ne supportant pas l'intimidation, se tournant à nouveau face à lui.

\- Vous perdrez plus que moi, sir, je vous l'assure.

Le regard noir et lourd de menaces qu'il reçut mis Théo en fureur mais il se contint à temps pour refermer la porte violemment. Le claquement résonna dans le couloir entier, mourant dans la nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, sir...

Les pas retentissant tranquillement contre la pierre prouvèrent qu'il s'éloignait. Théo soupira et se détendit, commençant à retirer son armure en réfléchissant à la prochaine altercation qu'il allait avoir avec son compagnon. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, se donnant visiblement du courage avant de se poster droit devant lui, mains sur les hanches. Ils se toisèrent, refusant de flancher face à l'autre. La tension monta d'un cran alors qu'ils ne lâchèrent pas le morceau, se défiant de parler le premier pour avouer ses torts.

Une lueur brilla dans les prunelles du paladin avant qu'il n'avance rapidement vers le mage qui le dévisagea avec méfiance, reculant un peu. Il se fit pousser contre la porte, soufflant de douleur quand son dos la percuta, fermant les yeux au choc avant de fixer son assaillant. En silence, ils se hurlèrent toutes les insanités du monde, se reprochant le moindre défaut insupportable, leur désir prenant lentement place dans leurs pupilles dilatées par la convoitise.

La colère ne fit qu'accentuer la pression, les laissant s'attraper par le col avec la fausse conviction de se repousser. Le guerrier fondit sur la bouche de son amant, le sentant résister dans un premier temps avant de répondre, restant crispé mais trop faible pour ne pas céder. Ils s'embrassèrent rageusement un instant, tirant sur leurs vêtements dans la misérable mise en scène d'une dispute complètement ratée malgré leur rancœur.

Ne pouvant plus respirer tant il était écrasé par le corps puissant, le demi-diable tourna la tête, mais à peine il put reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène que son conjoint reprit possession de sa bouche. Il essaya de le repousser, protestant dans le baiser agressif, mais Théo ne l'écouta que lorsqu'il arriva lui même à court d'air. L'érudit en profita pour appuyer sa paume contre son front, l'empêchant de recommencer, le fusillant du regard en oubliant le désir brut qu'il lisant dans le sien, faisant écho dans son bassin.

\- T'es malade ! J'étouffais !

Pour toute réponse, le paladin alla lui mordre la main en la tenant avec la sienne, le faisant siffler de douleur mais il continua de serrer les dents, jusqu'à ce que la chair cède. Le mage tressaillit, pinçant ses lèvres ensembles en refusant d'exprimer sa souffrance à voix haute, son sang coulant le long de son bras sous la manche de sa robe. Son compagnon lâcha sa prise et fit un soin pour refermer complètement la plaie, léchant le liquide carmin en remontant les tissus pour dégager le passage. Balthazar frissonna lourdement, fermant les yeux en serrant les poings, son souffle devenant erratique.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti le parfum des débuts de leur relation, le goût acide de l'hémoglobine chatouillant autant leurs palais que leurs narines. Une fine cicatrice de quatre crocs marquait encore l'épaule du soldat, vestige de leurs violences du passé. Ils avaient naïvement cru pouvoir se livrer corps et âme à la perdition sans aucune contrainte, persuadé que l'un deux ne meurent avant la fin du voyage. Ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu que le mage serait gracié exceptionnellement par l'église en échange d'informations, et que son bourreau deviendrait son camarade. Ils avaient continué leurs coucheries sauvages, leurs corps marqués par le péché originel qu'ils savouraient sans inhibition.

Ils avaient créé et renforcé cette dépendance malsaine à leur personne, incapable de pouvoir regarder ce que la vie leur offrait à côté. Ils jouaient avec la jalousie pour pimenter les flammes de la passion pourtant déjà torride, s'amusant de la situation en rendant l'autre fou. Cependant, il fut un jour où, à force de se côtoyer et de voyager ensemble, ils ont appris à se connaître. Ils se sont ouvert et on accepté de se montrer leurs faiblesses, la douceur s'installant dans leurs gestuels et leurs regards. Sans même se rendre compte, ils s'étaient initiés à ce qu'ils se refusaient de ressentir, se sentant dans une impasse dont ils n'avaient pas la volonté de sortir.

Balthazar avait finalement fait part d'une idée alléchante. Il proposa qu'ils se mettent en couple et profite simplement des joies de la vie jusqu'à ce que leurs sentiments, qu'ils considéraient absurdes, disparaisses. Théo avait accepté d'un haussement d'épaule, ne voyant pas ce que ça changerait, se faisant agréablement remercier par la suite. Ils étaient tellement persuadés que ça ne durerait pas, qu'ils finiraient par trouver une femme. Ils en avaient même parlé ensemble, mais chaque fois la jalousie les poussait jusqu'à une fornication possessive qui les bloquait au lit une journée entière. Pour eux, ce n'était pas possible que leur relation continue éternellement, pas avec cette intensité si démentielle qu'elle frisait l'hérésie. Pourtant, chaque jour passant renforçait ce lien si unique, leur donnant la force d'affronter la moindre épreuve, puisant leur volonté dans celle de l'autre.

Ils s'étaient donc résolus, depuis presque quatre ans maintenant, acceptant le fait qu'ils désiraient vieillir ou mourir ensemble. La tendresse avait fleuri comme un jardin d'Eden dans lequel ils se prélassaient paresseusement, s'apportant mille attentions dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître les codes. Un simple regard d'une seconde à l'autre bout d'une salle était un roman, aucun détail n'était épargné. Ils se connaissent de puis si longtemps, et ce, à un point ou ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de secret, se discernant mieux qu'eux même.

Ils étaient comme ça, extrême, et naïf dans leur croyance presque religieuse que tout irait bien et qu'ils pourront monter leur commerce et leur vie. Ils désiraient ardemment de finir leurs vieux jours ensemble, dégustant le moindre instant comme un cadeau. C'est ainsi que, malgré toutes les crasses qu'ils pouvaient se faire, toutes les colères et oppositions, ils se pardonneront.

Les lèvres de Théo se posèrent rudement sur les siennes, la tension sexuelle trop palpable pour qu'ils ne réagissent pas. Leurs disputes avaient cet effet aphrodisiaque auquel ils ployaient, tel les simple mortel qu'ils étaient. Ils se laissèrent brutalement aller contre la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller, se confrontant avec des baisers enragés. Le plaisir porta leur voix rauque en grognant comme des animaux, illustrant la bestialité de leur coït.

La fin les libérèrent d'un poids, l'apaisement affluant dans leur système nerveux afin qu'ils savourent leur étreinte. Ils se séparèrent doucement, le guerrier décollant son amant du bois pour aller le poser sur le lit, prenant des mouchoirs en tissus dans leur sac afin qu'ils s'essuient un peu. Le mage toucha les traces sur sa robe ignifugée, soupirant à l'avance en se disant qu'il allait devoir la nettoyer. Le coton passant entre ses fesses le fit sursauter, attrapant le poignet du paladin pour lui faire comprendre d'un regard qu'il pouvait s'en charger lui même. L'autre se perdit dans ses yeux, l'hypnotisant alors qu'il se pencha pour démarrer un langoureux et doux baiser, ses intentions sur leurs prochaines activités étant très claires. Balthazar y répondit avant de glisser ses mains sur ses épaules, quittant ses lèvres sans pour autant se séparer d'elles.

\- Attend, on devait parler...

Théo l'ignora et l'embrassa à nouveau, le charmant encore. Il frissonna à ses caresses contre son cou et derrière sa tête, les longs doigts fins fourrageant dans ses mèches de jais.

\- Attend... Mon cœur, on doit parler...

Les protestations étaient étouffées de baisers, le manque de conviction de la pseudo victime n'aidant pas à ce que l'envoyer de la lumière abdique. La tendresse après l'amour les rattrapait toujours, se faisant plus marquée avec le temps, les poussant à s'enlacer quelques minutes le temps que leurs émotions se calment. Le guerrier accepta enfin de se relever, quittant le corps chaud de son amant qui le regarda intensément en se donnant le courage d'amorcer le sujet, remontant déjà leur pantalon pour se rhabiller correctement.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on en parle.

\- C'est censé dire quoi ? soupira profondément Théo.

\- J'ai été somme toute un peu brusque dans ma proposition tout à l'heure..., avoua le mage en le voyant approuver en détournant les yeux, un sourire amer étirant ses lèvres. Mais elle n'est rien d'autre que ça, une proposition, et tu es en droit de la refuser.

\- Merci de préciser parce que sur l'instant j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu m'achetais mon autorisation.

\- Je ne t'ai pas acheté, grogna-t-il en réutilisant ses termes, appuyant le dernier mot. J'ai juste mal formulé ma demande, et je te signal que je t'ai d'abord demandé ce que tu pensais d'elle, j'ai essayé d'amener la discussion en douceur. Mais c'est un peu compliqué d'aborder des sujets sensibles avec toi sans que tu te braques.

\- Faut voir quel sujet aussi ! On s'était pourtant mis d'accord : quand on aura monté l'auberge !

\- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que si tu ne veux pas, tu aurais pu simplement me dire : " Désolé, chéri, mais je préférerais vraiment attendre." Plutôt que de me foutre à poil à ta porte !

\- Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Tu as vu un peu comment tu m'as posé la question ? Comme si t'avais besoin de me baiser pour que j'accepte tout et n'importe quoi !

\- Putain, mais non ! grogna Balthazar en se redressant pour s'asseoir, levant ses genoux afin de s'accouder dessus et enfouir son visage dans ses mains. J'ai jamais, et je ne ferais jamais, un truc pareil ! Merde, tu me connais mieux que ça !

\- Toi aussi, tu me connais, alors pourquoi t'es subitement revenu sur une décision aussi importante ?

\- Parce que je le sentais bien, j'ai vu comment tu étais avec elle et je me suis dis que peut-être tu avais ressenti quelque chose.

\- Je m'occupais d'un gamin de deux ans : ça marche à peine, ça chie pas tout seul et faut le faire manger ! Dès que tu me verras saluer un morveux, tu penseras à ce qu'on l'adopte ?

\- Mais non, et tu le sais très bien !

\- Alors quoi ? Parce qu'elle est la fille de la lumière ? Donc je dois m'en occuper ? Ai-je seulement mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, ou tu vas encore me balancer un truc ? Parce que là, je peux encaisser, mais dans dix minutes, je te promet rien !

\- Une proposition, Théo, soupira le mage avec exaspération. Une proposition ! Donc bien sûr que si, tu as ton mot à dire ! Je t'ai toujours parlé quand je voulais quelque chose d'important, sauf si je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas moyen de s'arranger. C'est plutôt toi qui en fait tout un foin alors que tout ce merdier aurait pu se résumer par un simple "oui", ou "non".

\- Donc je comprend rien, c'est ça ? s'offusqua le paladin en croisant les bras.

\- Ne rien comprendre, non, mais tout prendre de travers, oui ! Putain, je suis ton conjoint, tu devrais me faire confiance et non penser que je vais te tendre un piège à la moindre seconde !

\- Je te fais confiance ! C'est toi qui retourne ta veste ! T'aurais pas pu attendre quelques minutes, le temps qu'on est l'esprit claire ? Non ! Il a fallut que tu lances ta bombe juste après qu'on ait baisé !

\- Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de me retrouver à poil dehors, à devoir me fringuer dans le couloir comme un amant en fuite ? J'aurais tout autant préféré rester dans tes bras plutôt qu'on se prenne la tête, figure-toi ! avoua le demi-diable la gorge serrée, l'étau s'entendant dans sa voix.

Théo sentit son souffle le quitter et ses joues le brûler, lui faisant détourner le regard. L'une des raisons pour laquelle ils ne parlaient pas juste après l'amour, était parce qu'ils étaient bien trop sensibles et que leurs cœurs hurlaient à leur place. Ils étaient tous les deux pudiques sur les sentiments romantique, quémander ouvertement de la tendresse était terriblement embarrassant. Même après toutes ces années, ils n'étaient pas encore à l'aise avec ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais avancé sans te concerter, repris plus calmement l'érudit en évitant son regard, les yeux un peu humide. Et même si nous avons des divergences, je ferais tout pour que ça fonctionne entre nous, parce que je t'aime, merde !

Son compagnon serra les poings, sentant son cœur battre rageusement dans sa poitrine. Un silence pesant prit place alors qu'ils cherchaient à apaiser leurs pouls, le manque sentimental creusant leur estomac. Le mage frissonna, se recroquevillant un peu sur lui même, attirant de suite le guerrier qui vint le serrer entre ses bras. Ils s'agrippèrent fermement à l'autre, partageant leur chaleur et s'excusant sans avoir besoin d'utiliser le moindre mot. L'étreinte fut appréciée à sa juste valeur, les deux parties refusant de se perdre.

\- C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas qu'on la garde avec nous, fit doucement Balthazar, enfouit dans son épaule. On proposeras à Vendis de la prendre, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravis...

La douleur s'entendait dans sa voix ; il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ça. Théo profita qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir pour fixer le mur avec réflexion, partagé entre le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir et ses convictions. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, aucune bonne solution ne lui sautant aux yeux. C'était trop tôt, il avait besoin de temps. Il humidifia ses lèvres, se replaçant contre son homme et éclairci sa voix, attirant l'attention de celui-ci.

\- Laisse moi y réfléchir...

Le mage hocha doucement la tête, le laissant se séparer de lui et le regarda prendre la gourde pour boire. Il se leva en retirant sa tenue ignifugée sale afin de la poser sur le coffre au pied du lit, descendant la marche qui menait au petit salon. Théo se retourna, surprit de le voir s'éloigner.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- À la bibliothèque, continuer les signes pour Liebel. Si on l'a confie, il faut que je termine ça avant qu'on parte...

Il ne s'était pas une fois tourné pour le regarder, montrant son dos tout en prenant son carnet et son crayon. De la même façon, il quitta la pièce, à la fois déchiré et heureux. Savoir que son amant allait se pencher sérieusement sur la question était plus qu'il n'aurait espéré, connaissant la pudeur de son homme sur les affaires sentimentales. Seulement, leur dispute juste après la preuve d'amour était trop fraîche, et chaque mot lui revenait en tête pour lacérer son cœur.

La marche solitaire dans les couloirs désert libéra un peu son esprit, le détendant suffisamment pour qu'il ne se trompe pas d'étage ; un peu plus et il rejoignait les domestiques. Par les fenêtres il pouvaient voir les sombres nuages cracher doucement leur pluie, les gouttes caressant les vitraux après le choc, animant le château d'un son reposant. Il entra dans la vaste salle du savoir, inspirant le parfum des ouvrages avec aise. Sa paume, contenant une petite flamme qui l'avait éclairé jusqu'ici, fit un gracieux mouvement, les torches s'allumant de suite. Il contourna la première rangée de paravents pour entrer dans l'espace d'étude et s'installer sur un bureau, ouvrit son carnet et se mit au travail.

Un long moment s'écoula mais il fut incapable de dire combien de temps exactement, il s'endormait à moitié, mais continuait de griffonner les mains. Le bruit de la porte le réveilla dans un sursaut, lui faisant lever le menton avec des yeux ronds par la surprise. Vendis apparut, une lanterne à la main, étonné de le voir.

\- Maître mage ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?

\- Ah, je... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir donc je suis venu me plonger dans une ambiance studieuse.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda le duc en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Le livre sur le langage des signes. Dès que j'ai fini, je rajoute quelque chose, alors ça prend du temps.

\- Vous dessinez bien..., déclara-t-il en frottant son nez plusieurs fois, visiblement gêné.

\- Merci... Un problème ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu caches ton nez.

\- C'est pas très important, essaya de se défiler le plus jeune, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

Vendis leva ses prunelles d'améthyste sur lui, mordant sa joue d'hésitation avant de fixer ses mains.

\- En fait, vous... Pardonnez-moi du terme mais... vous sentez le sexe, mage...

Balthazar le fixa d'un air un peu ahurit, la fatigue et l'alanguissement dû à la fameuse fornication ne l'aidant pas à organiser sa réflexion, puis il réalisa qu'il ne s'était ni changé, ni lavé. Par réflexe, il se renifla au niveau de l'épaule et détourna la tête avec une grimace, soufflant. Effectivement, il ne sentait pas la rose, c'était âpre et musqué. Subitement embarrassé, il se gratta la tête, se reculant sur le banc. Tout était allé si vite après sa dispute avec Théo, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à enfiler une autre chemise.

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas croiser du monde alors j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'un brin de toilette...

\- Donc... Vous créez votre langage ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre le temps demain ?

\- Liebel... En aura besoin quand elle aura ses nouveaux parents..., avoua finalement le demi-diable résigné, tripotant son crayon avec tristesse.

\- Ses nouveaux parents ? répéta son ancien élève avec surprise. Je croyais... Que c'était votre fille, avec Sir Silverberg...

Secoué par le choc, l'aîné le dévisagea gravement, son souffle se coupant pendant quelques secondes. Il se redressa lentement, comme prêt à fuir à tout instant, se demandant quand et comment il avait su. Le duc se rendit vite compte de sa panique et leva une main avec une attitude innocente pour le tranquilliser.

\- Oh, personne n'est au courant, pas même ma femme, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Mais... Comment... ? s'apaisa doucement son interlocuteur.

\- Eh bien..., se remémora le plus jeune avec des rougeurs, terriblement embarrassé. C'était à l'époque où vous m'enseignez vos humbles préceptes, j'ai eu une insomnie. Je me suis souvenu de votre conseil et, je vois d'ailleurs que vous le suivez actuellement : "si tu ne dors pas, étudie, tu ne perdras donc pas ton temps". Je suis donc aller à la bibliothèque mais... Vous étiez déjà présent... Avec Sir Silverberg...

Balthazar fouilla dans sa mémoire avant de se rendre subitement compte que la débauche qu'avaient connu ces rangées de livres n'était finalement pas passée aussi inaperçue qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Ce gamin n'aurait jamais dû voir ça, plus que personnel et intime, ça pouvait être choquant. Il réalisa alors pourquoi les jours qui avaient suivi, son élève était étrange et distant, mais il avait juste naïvement pensé que ses nombreux entraînement l'avaient fatigué.

\- Putain... Je suis désolé, Vendis...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, maître Krayn et maître Kory m'ont un peu parlé et ça allait mieux.

\- Grunlek et Shin savaient que tu nous avais vu ? Et ils ne nous ont rien dit ?... Les fumiers...

\- Je leur avais demandé d'être discret à ce sujet, c'était très embarrassant... Je venais juste d'apprendre que mon maître d'arme n'avait pas tant la libido d'une moule et compris pourquoi mon précepteur de lettre n'utilisait pas sa chambre assignée.

\- C'est pas faux, réalisa le concerné en se grattant la barbe, gêné. Je suis vraiment navré, tu n'avais pas à connaître ce genre de détail...

\- Au moins, ça m'a permis de me renseigner un peu, rit timidement le duc. Et ça m'a donné le courage de vous questionner sur la procréation, sans ça je crois que nous ne serions jamais arrivé à me tester sur ma fertilité... Donc, la petite... Ce n'est pas votre enfant ? Pourtant, de par votre comportement, j'ai cru que...

\- Ce n'est pas trop d'actualité encore, sourit pauvrement le mage en haussant une épaule. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, elle trouvera foyer.

Vendis le fixa attentivement, déchiffrant vite ses pensées en lisant ses expressions. C'était un garçon talentueux et il avait été l'un de ses meilleurs élèves, le seul aussi. Le mage se sentit donc vite piégé.

\- Vous en avez parlé avec votre amant, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça c'est mal passé.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque. En fait, il réfléchit sur la question... Comme on repart demain, je crois qu'il va précipité sa décision pour ne pas retarder le groupe.

Un coup de tonnerre retenti, les faisant sursauter. De suite, l'érudit bondit de son banc en pensant à Liebel, mais des pas venant vers eux l'empêcha de se précipiter vers la sortie. Son père apparu, un large sourire aux lèvres bien qu'un brin de contrariété brillait dans ses prunelles brunes. Le reflet des torches créaient des arabesques incandescentes sur ses cheveux, comme s'ils étaient fais de flammes. Son pourpoint noir et pourpre l'habillait toujours avec autant d'élégance, son jabot parfaitement placé autour de son cou gracile. Enoch s'approcha, frappant dans ses mains l'air fataliste.

\- Bon, avec cette tempête, on est bloqué ici pendant au moins deux jours, pas vrais ? Dites-moi, Duc Vendis, savez-jouer à ce noble art de plateau que sont les échecs ?

Un peu décontenancé, le désigné cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'oser souffler un oui à peine audible. Le diable sourit largement, prenant un plateau portatif entreposé sur les étagères plus à côté avant de venir s'installer avec les deux hommes. Balthazar se détendit en comprenant que l'orage ne venait pas de la blanche, fixant son géniteur qui avait sûrement encore écouté aux portes. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, se sentant un peu reconnaissant de l'effort.


	9. Chapter 8

Oha-yoooo~

J'ai dormi ! Ça fait du bien ! (≧▽≦) Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent et celui là, j'ai eu un peu de mal sur la fin et il a été un peu lent niveau action. Je trouvais cependant intéressant d'avoir la réflexion de Théo sur toute cette histoire, après tout, c'est un bourrin au sentimentalisme d'une moule ! (≧▽≦)ゞ

Sur ce, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage ! ヽ( ・∀・)ノ

 **(Correction faite !)**

* * *

Théo se réveilla lentement, un poids sur son ventre ne le faisant pas réagir outre-mesure puisque son compagnon était avec lui. Sa main se leva dans le but de s'enrouler autour des épaules du mage, mais il n'eut que du vide, sa paume rencontrant de petites fesses couvertes par une couche. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, fixant gravement le bambin endormit contre son abdomen, et accroupit sur le lit. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin qui montrait son dos, également aux pays des songes. Il tapota son épaule, mais l'érudit la secoua en soupirant sans pour autant se réveiller, le faisant grogner de contrariété. De toute façon, la fillette était muette, elle ne pourra pas hurler s'il la tirait des bras de Morphée.

Fière de son plan, il glissa doucement ses mains sous les bras de l'enfant et la bougea délicatement pour la déplacer à ses côtés. Il soupira de soulagement, pas à l'aise de l'avoir contre lui alors qu'il devait prendre une lourde décision en ce qui la concerne. Un grondement d'orage raisonna dans le château, le surprenant tandis que l'enfant se mit à gigoter, pleurant silencieusement. Le paladin paniqua, il aspira ses lèvres en levant les mains avec hésitation, ne sachant pas quoi faire alors que sa pudeur l'empêchait de la toucher. Balthazar se retourna et alla quérir la petite pour la poser contre le creux de son épaule, caressant évasivement ses cheveux sur sa nuque, tout en étant visiblement encore endormi. Liebel s'apaisa de suite et apprécia à nouveau ses rêves, blotti contre la chaleur réconfortante.

Théo resta interloqué sous la scène surréaliste, se demandant comment son compagnon, le dos tourné, avait fait pour savoir qu'elle allait mal. Sa prochaine réflexion fut sur la raison de la présence de la petite dans le lit alors qu'elle devait être avec Shin, le bloquant un moment. Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant presque vibrer les murs, une tempête monstrueuse faisait rage à l'extérieur. Il fut intrigué quelques secondes mais l'enfant étant calme, il se rassura que ce n'était qu'un phénomène naturel.

N'ayant aucune raison de s'alarmer, il regarda à nouveau son conjoint étreindre la môme, tous deux profondément assoupis. C'était assez particulier, le souvenir des jumeaux revenant en sa mémoire et enveloppant doucement son cœur. Il pourrait accepter de la garder mais l'inquiétude perdurait dans ses entrailles. Pourra-t-il la protéger ? L'élever comme il faut ? Être assez présent ? Son seul exemple de paternité était Viktor, et il ne pouvait pas dire que le vieil homme avait atteint ses buts. Quant à son géniteur, n'en parlons pas. Il savait être un bon guerrier et, s'il en avait la patience, un protecteur correct, mais serait-il capable d'être un bon père ? Il ne voulait pas ruiner la vie de cette enfant dans des espoirs vains.

Le guerrier observa le faciès de son compagnon, essayant de décrypter le moindre indice pouvant indiquer qu'il jouait la comédie. Après une minute à le fixer, il soupira de soulagement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Liebel, humidifiant ses lèvres en levant timidement une main, l'avançant lentement vers elle. Il se recula un peu en arrivant à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux, fermant le poing en se sentant des plus stupides de faire ça maintenant. Cependant, s'il ne le faisait pas pendant que tous dormaient et que personne ne pouvait le voir, il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion.

Ses doigts quittèrent sa paume pour aller effleurer une mèche immaculée, frissonnant sous la douceur qu'il ressentit. Certes, il l'avait déjà changé, et un peu débarbouillé, mais en général c'était Balthazar qui s'occupait d'elle, et quand il ne le faisait pas, Shin et Grunlek se disputaient pour s'en charger. Il ne s'était pas spécialement plus penché sur elle que ça, la regardant de loin pour la surveiller et l'empêcher de tomber dans des ronces ou de marcher sur quelque chose de pointue. Il n'avait pas été plus tactile qu'en là portant sous les bras, la barrière des gants coupant le contact direct.

Que le demi-diable dise qu'il avait eu un ressenti entre lui et la petite ne le surprenait pas, parce qu'il avait raison. Quand elle s'était évanouie après l'incroyable attaque chez la sorcière rouge, il n'avait fait qu'écouter son instinct et l'avait de suite prise dans ses bras en refusant de la quitter. Pendant le trajet, il l'avait longuement observé, replaçant sans arrêt l'écharpe pour qu'elle soit bien couverte, et le soir venant, elle était restée sur ses genoux pendant qu'il méditait. L'idée de la garder lui avait déjà sauté au visage comme une évidence, mais la crainte de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il fallait le bridait dans sa décision.

Bougeant dans son sommeil, la petite revint vers lui, attrapant la main qui touchait ses cheveux, la palpant comme un chat. Le paladin se crispa, paniquant en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il essaya de la repousser vers son amant mais rien à faire, elle se rapprochait plus de lui qu'autre chose, finissant par grimper sur son ventre. Il grogna, désespéré, allant tapoter la nuque de son voisin avec l'indicible espoir qu'il puisse lui venir en aide. Le contraire se produisit, le mage roula pour venir se blottir contre son torse, passant une jambe entre les siennes et agrippant mollement sa taille. Les deux parasites soupirèrent profondément d'aise, leur porteur le faisant avec agacement, abandonnant en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de son conjoint.

Déjà avec les jumeaux, il finissait par se retrouver dans cette position délicate, et ça l'embarrassait profondément. Il s'était attaché à eux, les quitter ne l'avait pas laissé indemne et il avait apprécié que son concubin ne le relève pas, même s'il l'avait remarqué, le consolant en silence. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas revivre la déchirure de la séparation, les souvenirs trop amer de tous ceux qui l'avait quitté trop tôt le hantant encore. Eh puis, qu'est-ce qui assurait qu'il serait plus heureux avec une famille ? Ils étaient sur les routes, elle pourrait mourir alors qu'ils cherchent à combattre. Pire encore, son amant pourrait se sacrifier en essayant de la sauver et il les perdrait tout les deux.

Ses pensées tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête, l'angoisse grouillant dans ses entrailles. Tout de même curieux, il voulut imaginer pendant un instant hérétique que ce qui reposait contre son torse était déjà sa famille. La simple idée envoya une nuée de papillons dans son estomac, encourageant sa main libre à aller toucher à nouveau les cheveux blancs, ses doigts tremblant légèrement. Leur douceur l'hypnotisa comme plus tôt, le poussant à faire glisser encore, et encore, les mèches entre ses doigts.

Balthazar s'étira un peu, le faisant sursauter en secouant sa main pour s'extirper de la chevelure, fixant le dessus du lit. Le mage se frotta les yeux, inspirant contre sa chemise en grognant, mal réveillé, soufflant une brève salutation d'une voix pas plus vive. Son compagnon répondit d'un son étouffé dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'ouvrant dans le but de le voir mais il découvrit Liebel étalée contre l'abdomen du paladin. Il papillonna un peu, observant la scène, avant de rire doucement, plongeant dans l'épaule musclée.

\- Ça te fais rire ? râla Théo.

\- Un peu, oui.

\- Retire-moi ce truc plutôt que de te foutre de ma gueule ! Tu ne m'as déjà pas beaucoup aidé dans ton sommeil !

\- Si tu m'invites aussi..., répliqua son amant d'une voix à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la séduction.

\- Pourquoi elle est là, d'abord ?

\- Pendant l'orage qui a éclaté cette nuit, elle a paniqué et malgré les effort de Shin, elle est restée inconsolable. Du coup il a toqué en plein milieux de la nuit et, comme je venais juste de me coucher, j'ai pu l'entendre. Elle ne s'est endormie qu'une fois avec nous.

\- Mh...

Un flottement un peu gênant prit place, chacun analysant la phrase de l'autre, ne les empêchant pas de s'apporter les quelques caresses matinales habituelles. Une poignée de minutes ainsi suffirent à les apaiser et réveiller doucement l'enfant. L'érudit joua un peu avec elle qui était encore allongée sur le ventre, secouant sa main pour la faire rire, écoutant les battements tranquilles du cœur sous son oreille.

\- Elle pue.

La remarque pertinente du guerrier le fit rire à nouveau.

\- J'avais remarqué, je suis le plus près je te signal.

\- Raison de plus pour la virer de là.

Soupirant profondément, il se leva et emporta l'enfant avec lui dans la seconde partie de la pièce, Théo les suivant en s'arrêtant au niveau des paravents. Celui-ci observa le mage allonger la petite pour la nettoyer dans un premier temps, la voyant faire un signe qui les surprirent.

\- Mon cœur, tu peux me passer le pot de chambre, s'il te plaît ?

Il apporta l'objet en question pour le poser près de son conjoint qui assit l'enfant dessus. La petite fit simplement ses besoins, se laissant retirer sa robe.

\- Elle commence à être propre, il n'y avait qu'un pipi dans ses langes, sourit le mage.

\- J'aurais jamais cru te voir t'éclater avec de l'urine...

\- Si on m'avait dit ça un jour, je pense que j'aurais simplement évité les compagnes douteuses ! rit-il.

Le paladin soupira désespérément, roulant ses yeux dans ses paupières. Les bras toujours croisés, il fixa la petite dont il croisa le regard, le demi-diable leur tournant le dos. Elle sourit largement en passant sa main de son ventre à devant elle, paume vers le ciel. Il se redressa, intrigué, mais sa fierté l'empêcha de demander la signification à son compagnon. Ce dernier retira sa chemise, lui faisant hausser un sourcil intéressé, avant de plonger les mains dans l'eau pour la réchauffer. Balthazar se leva ensuite pour retirer son pantalon, son homme sursautant avant de le regarder tour à tour avec la petite.

\- T'as pas honte !

\- Elle a deux ans, pour elle ça veut rien dire ! Tu te souviens de quelque chose quand t'avais deux ans, toi ?

\- À cinq ans, Viktor est passé à poil devant moi et je t'assure que je m'en remets toujours pas !

\- Vu ce que la nature t'as offert, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est choquant.

\- C'est super perturbant !

Le mage soupira en levant les yeux au plafond, prenant la petite pour entrer dans le bain, la posant sur ses genoux. Pendant que Liebel découvrait les joies de la baignade, le dernier encore habillé eut un moment de réflexion, pointant son conjoint du doigt avec un air perplexe.

\- Tu ne viens pas de complimenter ma bite ?

\- Si, répondit l'autre avec un large sourire salace.

Il fit de même, mille promesses passant dans ces yeux brillants. L'érudit n'en resta pas là, continuant son invitation.

\- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Tu viens ou pas ?

Il hésita un peu, mais l'appel d'un brin de toilette fut plus fort que sa pudeur. Ses vêtements au sol, il se glissa derrière son partenaire qui donna un gobelet en argent et une cuillère à la fillette pour qu'elle joue. Balthazar s'allongea contre son torse, posant plus stablement l'enfant sur son ventre, lavant délicatement ses cheveux. Sa tendre moitié fit de même avec sa tête, savonnant ses longues mèches brunes aux reflets incandescents. La toilette permit de signer les différents objets du bain, les distrayant un moment. Théo essaya de reproduire ceux à une main en se cachant un peu, son compagnon faisant mine de ne rien remarquer.

Tous enfin propres, ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent, quittant la pièce afin de laisser les domestiques faire leur travail lorsqu'elles viendront. Ils rejoignirent la salle à manger, prévenu que le petit-déjeuner allait commencer, croisant Shin et Grunlek qui les accompagnèrent. Les deux s'échangèrent un regard avant de fixer le couple en se posant une tonne de questions. Effectivement, l'archer ne s'était pas vraiment foulé pour consoler l'enfant, et l'avait juste rendu à son ami pour voir si ça pouvait faire avancer un peu les choses. Le nain et lui avaient longuement discuté et ils avaient décidé de passer à l'action pour que les deux idiots qui leur servaient d'équipiers acceptent enfin de passer le cap. Enoch avait surpris leur conversation et s'était proposé de rentrer dans le jeu avec enthousiasme, sûrement plus par pur amusement que pour vraiment les aider.

Mais ils ne constatèrent aucun changement. Théo avançait bille en tête avec la même démarche barbare défiant quelconque petite fille de se trouver sur son chemin, Balthazar le suivant en tenant la main de Liebel. Ils ne virent aucun geste pouvant laisser croire que le paladin avait changé d'avis, ils devront donc continuer leur mascarade.

Arrivant dans la salle à manger, ils passèrent devant le couple en courant pour se mettre du même côté de la table, Shin fière de sa réussite avant de voir Melida en bout de table, rire. L'érudit, tout comme son amant, furent pris de surprise, les dévisageant avant de continuer leur chemin. Grunlek reçu le bambin, regardant les deux s'asseoir en face de lui sans avoir comprit leur tentative, il échangea donc un regard avec le demi-élémentaire qui plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Enoch fit son apparition, plaisantant avec Vendis. Le duc rejoignit sa femme et invita le diable à s'asseoir en bout de table, à côté de Théo. C'était une configuration risquée mais qui apporta de suite une aubaine aux comploteurs. Après un coup d'œil entendu, l'ingénieur s'adressa à l'être des enfers.

\- Vous pourriez la prendre un peu ? Je serais curieux de voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec les enfants !

\- Avec plaisir, maître nain, sourit largement son interlocuteur comprenant sa manœuvre.

Le couple se raidit de suite, observant avec impuissance la fillette atterrir sur les genoux du diable. S'ils se laissaient emporter par leur instinct naturel, ils réagiront et reprendront la petite, le guerrier étant impulsif, c'était parfait. Ce dernier sembla amorcer un mouvement pour le faire, leurs amis arrêtant de respirer avec espoir, mais son voisin lui pinça discrètement la cuisse sous la table, le ramenant à la raison. Raté. La duchesse, souriante, leva des yeux intrigués qu'elle fit voyager sur ses convives, ayant sûrement perçu le petit sursaut de l'envoyé de la lumière. Balthazar répondit d'un large sourire, trop grand pour que ceux qui le connaisse ne voit pas qu'il cherchait à masquer quelque chose. Son geste passa pour innocent, et elle se concentra vite sur son thé.

L'archer et le nain continuèrent d'observer en regardant la petite, qui avait été intimidée dans un premier temps, manger tranquillement sur les genoux d'Enoch. Ils attendirent un geste de la part du couple, puisqu'il était assez évident qu'ils n'acceptaient pas du tout la scène. Shin croisa alors brutalement les prunelles électriques de Théo, se figeant par réflexe. Il baissa lentement les yeux sur son bol de lait, mâchant distraitement, avant d'oser les relever timidement, déglutissant en constatant qu'il le fixait encore. Le guerrier plissa les paupières avant de les écarquiller peu à peu, faisant pression à distance. Le demi-élémentaire se sentit tout penaud sous les yeux d'inquisiteur qu'il lui faisait, ne sachant pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

\- Dites-moi, maître archer..., commença doucement Melida.

\- J'ai rien fais ! sursauta-t-il en se tournant vivement vers elle, la surprenant.

\- Je... Voulais vous demander : c'est vous qui avez appris le tire à l'arc à mon époux ?

\- Euh... Oui, très beaucoup ! Enfin, bien !

\- Excuse-le, ma douce, il est plus à l'aise dans les arbres que dans les châteaux, le sauva Vendis alors que la noble femme le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

\- Oh, oui, je comprend, nous avons tous notre domaine, sourit-elle.

Le bleu lui offrit simplement un large sourire, semblable à celui de l'érudit, avant de croiser les yeux de ce dernier. Il était suspicieux, le questionnant silencieusement pour s'enquérir de son état. Afin de le rassurer et dissiper les soupçons, il levant deux doigts, signe que tout allait bien, soupirant de soulagement en le voyant retourner à son fromage. Théo par contre continua de lui lancer son regard perçant, ne s'arrêtant qu'à la discrète tape de son voisin agacé.

Il n'y eut aucune autre confrontation silencieuse durant le repas, même si le couple surveillait Liebel en ne supportant pas qu'elle soit tenue par le géniteur de l'érudit. Enoch était au ange, s'occupant enfin de ce qu'il considérait comme sa petite-fille, réussissant à la faire rire facilement. Melida et Vendis trouvaient la scène touchante, souriant tendrement en l'observant depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Le repas s'achevant, tous ayant parlé de la tempête incroyable sévissant à l'extérieur, ils commencèrent à se disperser dans le château. Balthazar alla vers la bibliothèque, très certainement pour continuer la langue des signes, alors Shin et Grunlek suivirent le paladin qui se retira simplement dans sa chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent vite dans une impasse, mais ne pouvaient pas non plus s'éloigner d'un endroit comportant un pot de chambre ou des latrines. Le diable arriva rapidement à leurs côtés, au bout du couloir, s'enquérant de la situation.

\- Il ne se bouge pas vraiment, râla Grunlek.

\- Il m'a fait son regard de tueur..., trembla encore le demi-élémentaire.

\- Mes amis, ne paniquons pas, il est encore trop tôt pour céder. Nous avons deux jours pour faire en sorte que ce paladin réalise la nécessiter de garder ce chérubin : je veux qu'elle soit ma petite-fille !

\- Je préfère m'occuper de Balthou', l'autre me fait flipper...

\- Soit, je vous confie mon fils. Maître nain, nous allons distraire notre camarade.

\- Disons que, c'est un peu difficile de distraire ce type... Rien ne l'intéresse ! soupira l'archer

\- Qu'est-ce qui serait capable de le faire bouger ? demanda l'ingénieur.

Ils réfléchirent une seconde, un bruit de vase tanguant dangereusement les retournant d'un coup, le rôdeur sautant pour attraper Liebel qui touchait encore à tout. Il soupira de soulagement, stabilisant la décoration d'extrême valeur avant que tous ne se regardent, affichant un large sourire.

Du côté de Théo, il faisait l'inventaire de son sac et de celui de son compagnon avant que des coups précipités ne retentissent contre la porte. Il se redressa, intrigué, se dirigeant vers la source du bruit en entendant Shin l'appeler avec empressement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, son ami attrapa son bras pour essayer de le tirer vers l'extérieur mais il résista.

\- Oh-oh, hey ! Tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Faut absolument que tu m'aides ! Elle était là, et puis je me suis tourné, quoi, une seconde ? Et elle a disparu ! enchaîna le bleu en panique, s'agitant et sautant presque sur place.

\- Attend, attend, le calma le paladin en levant une main pour le stopper dans sa tirade. Qui ? Melodie ?

\- Qui ? souffla son ami, perdu avant de reprendre son rôle. Mais non ! Liebel !

Le guerrier devint pâle, le dévisageant gravement avant de l'attraper rudement par les épaules, parlant d'une voix profonde et rauque.

\- Où elle est ?...

\- J'en sais rien, je t'ai dis ! On était dans le couloir menant à la salle de bal, j'ai regardé dehors une seconde et quand je me suis retourné, elle était plus là !

\- Comment t'as pu la perdre à nouveau ? grogna sourdement l'autre, ayant déjà connaissance de la course poursuite de la veille, serrant tant ses bras qu'il le vit tiquer de douleur.

\- Elle est rapide, j'y peux rien !

\- Où est Enoch ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Enoch, où il est ?!

\- J'sais pas j'l'ai pas revu..., réussi à se dégager Shin, le voyant devenir blanc alors que la Terre semblait avoir cessé de tourner pour lui. Attend, me dis pas que tu penses que...

Sans même lui répondre, l'envoyé de la lumière partit en courant dans le couloir, disparaissant à l'autre bout. Le demi-élémentaire épousseta ses épaules, se massant un peu en se retournant.

\- Vous savez qu'il vous déteste déjà, pas vrais ? lança-t-il vers Enoch sortant de l'ombre en portant la petite, cette dernière jouant à le décoiffer avec toute l'hilarité du monde.

\- Un peu plus, un peu moins... Savez-vous jouer au poker, maître archer ?

\- Si vous mettez vraiment de l'argent à la clé, je vais vous plumer.

\- Nous verrons bien, sourit le diable, récupérant son ruban qui servait à nouer sa tignasse de la main vicieuse de l'enfant, la chatouillant.

Théo, loin de se douter de la supercherie, se précipita aussi vite qu'il le put à la bibliothèque. L'annonce l'avait électrocuté de choc, déferlant dans ses veines une dose monumentale d'adrénaline et de peur. Il n'était animé que par une seule pensée : retrouver la fillette. Il déboula dans la pièce du savoir en faisant sursauter son amant, ce dernier le dévisagea avec surprise, se reculant un peu. Faut dire que pouvoir admirer ce type dans une bibliothèque était plutôt rare.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-il, les yeux ronds et papillonnant.

\- Shin a perdu Liebel !

\- Quoi ? Encore ? T'en fais pas, il va la retrouver, fit calmement l'érudit pour tenter de l'apaiser, le voyant aussi essoufflé, qu'affolé, s'appuyant à nouveau sur son poing pour griffonner.

\- Non, elle a complètement disparu et ton père aussi !

Balthazar se figea, levant lentement la tête en devenant livide, échangeant un regard urgent avec son homme. Il bondit du banc, le renversant, et couru pour le suivre dans les couloirs, se renseignant sur le quand et le comment de la disparition.

\- Pourtant il le sait qu'elle s'échappe à la moindre occasion ! pesta-t-il. Je lui avais dit de faire attention ! Ce type est aussi bon baby-sitter, qu'archer !

\- J'aurais dû le voir venir, putain !

\- Ils viennent juste de partir, ils sont sûrement encore dans le château ! Prend l'aile Ouest ! Je vais à l'Est et prévenir Grunlek qui doit encore faire les yeux doux à la cuisinière !

Ils se séparèrent, le guerrier ouvrant la moindre porte à coup de pied même si elles n'étaient pas fermées à clef. Plusieurs fois, il effraya les domestiques, bouscula les servantes, surprenant ces dernières dans leurs bains, leurs chambres, mais jamais il ne s'arrêta. Il souleva le moindre draps, appelant l'enfant d'une voix de plus en plus inquiète et forte, raisonnant dans tout le château. Il passa son temps à courir, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder autour de lui, paniqué, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour prendre sa tête, n'arrivant pas à réfléchir.

Après une heure de recherche, il commença à se rabattre vers le Sud, croisant Grunlek qui regardait sous les tables de la salle de réception. Il l'aborda, essoufflé comme un bœuf, demandant s'il avait vu quelque chose, un indice. Les nouvelles que son camarade donna furent creuses, le désespérant en augmentant son angoisse, passant une main sur son visage et s'arrêtant sur sa bouche. L'ingénieur lui proposa de rejoindre l'arrière-cours, au Nord, suggérant que la petite aurait pu chercher à retourner dans les jardins.

Sans plus attendre, Théo s'y précipita, observant le moindre détail de chaque pièce dans laquelle il passait. Il croisa Shin du regard, courant dans l'autre sens dans le couloir parallèle, preuve qu'il n'avait rien non plus. Il tomba sur le petit salon dans lequel était Melida, celle-ci lisant tranquillement un livre en admirant la pluie tomber dehors. Elle sursauta à son entrée brutale. Il la questionna, hurlant à moitié. Elle n'arriva pas à répondre, effrayée par son comportement, alors il repartit comme il était venu.

Une tonne de scénarios terribles s'enchaînaient dans son crâne, voyant toute les possibilités de destruction qui s'offraient au diable si jamais il élevait la petite. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Ses pas les menèrent vers la porte secondaire aboutissant aux jardins, elle était grande ouverte et un adulte était accroupis devant un être plus petit. Son cœur arrêta de battre pendant une minute, son corps se givrant sur place, une véritable frayeur se déferlant dans son corps. L'homme mettait un manteau à l'enfant, veillant à ce qu'il soit bien fermé, puis se tourna un peu vers lui pour sourire largement.

\- Vous avez été plus rapide que les autres, sir.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré de fils de putain et d'enfant de chien..., gronda rageusement Théo dans un râle gutturale, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tant de vulgarité devant un être si jeune, reprocha moqueusement le diable, Liebel regardant l'arrivant avec inquiétude, il reprit donc son attention en la faisant rire par de légères secousses et un bisou esquimau.

\- Ne la touche pas, tonna le guerrier en ponctuant chaque mot, cherchant mécaniquement son épée avant de jeter un œil à sa hanche en se sentant alors subitement démunit.

\- Tu ne pourras pas grand chose contre moi, petit paladin, le nargua encore son interlocuteur en se levant, portant la fillette qui se remit à sa passion pour la coiffure, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te conseille vivement de la poser au sol et de me la rendre, ou je te jure sur ma vie que je vais traquer ta peau de pourriture, et que je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu regretteras d'être immortel !

\- Cette petite est spéciale, pas vrais ? lança-t-il en regardant la concernée, faisant semblant de dévorer sa main pour l'amuser. Une essence même de la lumière, tu te rends compte de toute la puissance qu'elle représente à elle seule ?

\- Tu ne la voyais donc vraiment que comme une gemme de pouvoir, j'avais raison ! Pour quel autre prétexte tu te serais pointé ! Tu peux berné Bob en jouant de sa faiblesse sur ton absence mais moi tu ne m'auras jamais ! Tu ne me prendras ni lui, ni elle !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, ton cher et tendre, n'est rien comparé à elle. Je prendrais soin à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, elle sera traitée comme une reine ! Je l'élèverais comme si elle était de mon sang.

\- ELLE EST **MA** FILLE ET PAS LA TIENNE !

Il se mit à charger, mais avant de le toucher, Enoch disparu dans une explosion de flammes pour réapparaître derrière lui de la même façon. Profitant que le soldat s'était sonné en fonçant dans la porte ouverte, qui avait royalement volé en éclat, le diable retira le manteau à l'enfant et la posa à terre. Liebel couru à bras ouvert vers le guerrier qui vint à sa rencontre pour la porter, la serrant contre lui en fermant les yeux. Il s'apaisa complètement, oubliant son arcade ensanglantée qu'il venait de se fendre par un éclat de bois.

Des pas vinrent dans leur direction, le reste du groupe apparaissant. Il découvrit le visage satisfait et victorieux de Shin et Grunlek, grimaçant de méfiance. Son compagnon arriva derrière eux, courant tranquillement vers lui.

\- Putain, les mecs, vous êtes vraiment des enfoirés ! pesta-t-il, soulagé en prenant la petite dans ses bras, cette dernière jouant de suite avec ses cheveux. C'était vraiment pas cool...

\- Mais ça à marché ! rétorqua fièrement l'archer, le paladin les dévisageant tour à tour, choqué, gardant une main sur le dos de la blanche.

\- Désolé, Théo, sourit Grunlek. Ne nous en veut pas, mais t'es un peu moue parfois.

\- Il fallait bien qu'on t'ouvre les yeux ! D'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Bande de fils de..., commença leur ami, furieux de s'être fait rouler aussi facilement, se tournant vivement vers Enoch qui haussa les épaules alors qu'il se recoiffait correctement suite au passage de l'enfant.

\- Merde, les mecs, il a déboulé dans la bibliothèque comme un fou, j'étais persuadé que mon père l'avait vraiment embarqué ! lança Balthazar en jetant un regard réprobateur à ses amis riant malicieusement, ces dernier ayant pris leur temps avant de le mettre dans la confidence.

\- Oh, fiston, tu me croyais vraiment capable de ça ? demanda le concerné avec un air dramatique.

\- T'es un diable, donc oui !

\- Tu me blesses...

\- T'es un diable, donc non !

\- Je la veux le mercredi !

\- Non !

\- L'après-midi ?

\- Non !

\- Une heure, un samedi sur deux !

\- Hors de question !

\- T'es bien comme ta mère, on peut pas négocier...

Parmi la scène terriblement cartoonesque, Théo, encore choqué, dévisagea les protagonistes avant de regarder la petite qui lui fit un geste de deux doigts. Il le connaissait, ce signe pincé ne voulait rien dire d'autre que "papa". Bordel, dans quoi il s'était encore embarqué...


	10. Chapter 9

Oha-yoooo~ (*^ー^)ノ

Merci de tout ces reviews adorables que vous m'avez encore envoyé ! ( -* ^*-) Vous êtes les plus mignons du monde ! Je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre hier, tout simplement parce que je me suis bloquée après trois pages, l'intrigue pour la suite de l'histoire me manquait mais je crois avoir trouver le corps pour façonner le reste ! ヽ( ・∀・)ノ Je n'écrirais sûrement pas demain, ma sœur aînée et sa famille déménageant, on va l'aider à faire des cartons ! Elle habitera la rue d'à côté, donc ce sera cool ! ヾ(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)ゞ

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ ( ・∀・)ノ

 **(Correction faite !)**

* * *

\- Je suis tonton~ , chantonna Shin sur son cheval. Je suis tonton~

\- En quoi tu te donnes le droit de te qualifier ainsi ? fit Balthazar en se tournant vers lui, étant son voisin.

\- Toi même m'a dit un jour que tu m'aimais comme un frère ! Donc, je suis l'oncle de Liebel !

\- Et moi aussi ! renchéri gaiement Grunlek qui les suivait à pied pour se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Vous le serez quand je le déciderais ! Aller, va avec ton oncle, rétorqua le mage en passant la blanche à l'archer interloqué.

\- Attend, tu viens de dire que...

\- Maintenant, je l'ai décidé !

\- On peut se concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important ? râla Théo devant eux, jetant un œil agacé sur eux.

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et observèrent le terrain sur lequel ils étaient. Ceux à cheval mirent pied à terre et laissèrent les bêtes paître tranquillement. Ils se dispersèrent, donnèrent des petits coups dans le sol, calculant la grandeur de l'espace avant d'observer les rempares de la ville au loin. L'endroit était bien exposé, une route passant juste à côté, une forêt la bordant.

\- Ce serait pas mal ici ! lança Balthazar avec un large sourire.

\- Eden pourra se mettre dans la forêt quand elle voudra, approuva Grunlek.

\- La forêt est ce qui m'intéresse aussi ! renchéri Shin.

\- Y'a moyen de faire quelque chose de grand, avec étages, fit Théo avec réflexions.

\- En plus, on pourrait faire une écurie, lança le mage en pointant l'endroit du doigt. Aussi, comme la rivière est loin, on ne risque rien même en cas de crue. Par contre, on raflerait sûrement les villageois dont les maisons sont inondées !

\- Et c'est qu'il y a pas mal de monde, ronronna le nain en caressant sa barbe avec intérêt, entendant déjà le son des pièces tintant dans sa bourse.

\- On prend ce terrain, là ?

\- Carrément ! s'exclama le demi-élémentaire.

\- Je suis pour ! acquiesça l'ingénieur.

\- On trouvera pas mieux ailleurs de toute façon..., accepta modestement Théo en rehaussant Liebel dans ses bras.

\- Ils avaient dit combien, du coup ? se renseigna l'érudit en se tournant vers le comptable du groupe.

\- Une bonne partie de notre bourse, mais c'est une belle parcelle, et on aurait un morceau de la forêt avec.

\- C'est trop intéressant pour laisser passer l'occasion, piaffa Shin.

\- On peut se prendre le terrain et retourner économiser pour faire les travaux, proposa le demi-diable. Comme ça, vu qu'il sera légalement à nous, on pourra se poser là dès qu'on en a envie.

\- On est partie pour le notaire ? sourit Grunlek.

\- Ouais !

\- Hey, hey ! s'enthousiasma l'archer en montant à cheval avec eux. Comment on l'appellerait ?

\- "La gourgandine détroussée" !

\- Bob !

\- C'est super comme nom ! Surtout si on fait aussi bar à pute !

\- On ne fera pas bar à pute ! rétorquèrent ses amis en cœur.

\- Pourquoi ? Oh, eh puis zut, je vous emmerde tous ! bouda-t-il.

\- "Le poney qui tousse" ? proposa Théo.

\- D'où tu sors ça ?

\- Aucune idée, ça me semblait vaguement familier...

\- On aura tout notre temps pour trouver un nom à notre établissement, intervint le nain pour les calmer. Gardons nos suggestions pour le moment.

Ils acceptèrent la solution simple et pacifique, entonnant un chant de comptoir pour se distraire sur la route. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur départ du château de Vendis, ils s'étaient donnés pour mission de trouver un endroit pour commencer la construction de leur auberge. Après de longues recherches, parce qu'ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur le terrain, ils étaient tombés sur cette perle naturelle : pas trop loin mais pas trop près d'une ville, proche d'une forêt et d'un point d'eau, ainsi que beaucoup d'espace. Par miracle cette ville ne les connaissait pas encore, aussi ils firent au mieux pour se comporter correctement afin de ne pas laisser passer l'opportunité entre leurs doigts.

Arrivé chez le notaire, ils se mirent en tête de négocier un peu le prix. Théo dû être retenu d'utiliser Damoclès, et Shin de ne pas invoquer Icy pour créer un bazar sans nom. Grunlek et Balthazar se chargèrent de juger le prix, discutant longuement avec l'homme un peu rondouillard. L'arrangement dura un moment, chacun possédant des arguments valables contrant ceux adverses, mais ils parvinrent à une réduction de vingt pour cent et furent amplement satisfait. Ils signèrent, se départageant l'endroit entre tous pour être les propriétaires, avant d'avoir fait un double du contrat authentique, l'original reposa en sécurité dans les coffres de la ville.

La première étape était faite, ils avaient enfin leur terrain. La joie indescriptible sur l'accomplissement prochain de leur vie déferla en eux, leur donnant presque envi de faire la fête toute la nuit. Cependant, il n'était pas question de se reposer maintenant, ils devaient réunir de l'argent pour construire le bâtiment afin de pouvoir s'y installer. Ils avaient une enfant avec eux maintenant, ils n'avaient plus de temps à prendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers une taverne en ville, essayant de trouver des boulots pas trop dangereux pour la petite. Des élémentaires risquaient d'attaquer la ville en leur absence, il était donc hors de question d'engager une nourrice.

Malheureusement la ville ne donnait que des quêtes assez périlleuses, et ils n'étaient pas préparés à une offensive avec un bébé dans les pattes. N'étant pas loin du comptoir d'or, ils décidèrent de s'y rendre, autre atout de cette ville qui les avait charmé. Balthazar angoissait autant qu'il était pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa tante en trépignant sur son cheval, certain qu'elle serait folle de joie. Les deux jours de voyage furent une formalités, tous plutôt surpris de l'aisance de Liebel dans la nature. Elle refusait catégoriquement de porter des chaussures, ses parents avaient essayé de l'y obliger mais la paire fut non seulement retirée, mais en plus grillée par de l'électricité.

C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent qu'elle générait des courants électriques avec ses mains, ne maîtrisant ni la puissance, ni les instants d'utilisation. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'envoyer une châtaigne sur les fesses de Shin de temps en temps, le faisant bondir. Son jeune âge n'aidait pas pour sa formation malgré que le mage y mettait toute la volonté du monde, ce dernier se sentait en devoir de lui venir en aide pour prévenir tout incident. Elle apprenait de plus en plus de signe pour communiquer, le groupe entier révisant avec elle à force d'utilisation. C'était pratique, ils pourront parler en silence pendant des infiltrations sans forcément avoir recoure au pouvoir du demi-diable. Leur organisation se faisait doucement mais sûrement au cours du voyage, mettant en place de nouvelles stratégies en cas d'attaque. Mieux valait être préparé à toutes éventualités.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au comptoir d'or, souriant à sa simple vu, des hurlements enragés et des retours audibles de bagarres rudes les mettant de suite à l'aise. Avant de rentrer dans l'auberge, ils donnèrent leurs chevaux au palefrenier, ce dernier amadouant habituellement Lumière d'un morceau de poireau pour briser la glace. La tante de Balthazar se jeta au cou de son neveux, heureuse de le revoir et appréciant l'étreinte rendu d'un bras. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le petit être qui tenait l'autre main, et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Quelle enfant peu commune... Elle est perdue ? Vous lui cherchez une famille ?

\- En fait, Tatie, commença à expliquer l'érudit en se frottant la nuque, un peu stressé. C'est ta petite-nièce...

La brune le dévisagea avec un choc démesuré en se levant d'un bon, ses prunelles n'étant plus que deux petites billes chocolat dans ses orbites. Puis un immense sourire fendit son visage pour exprimer une allégresse intense. Elle enlaça à nouveau le fils de sa sœur, sautillant en criant de joie, répétant inlassablement qu'elle était heureuse, frottant vivement son dos. Lorsqu'elle daigna enfin de se séparer de lui, elle jeta un regard à Théo qui l'esquiva, un peu rouge. Elle ne dit rien et les invitèrent à prendre place pour se sustenter. En les servant, elle apprit qu'ils avaient enfin un terrain pour leur auberge, elle fut terriblement enthousiaste et confia qu'elle connaissait des constructeurs pouvant leur faire un prix. Le coup de main ne fut pas de refus, ils la remercièrent chaleureusement en notant leur dette envers elle, insistant malgré son refus.

Shin prit plusieurs requêtes sur le tableau et les ramena à leur table, tous se concertant pour choisir laquelle prendre. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'action mais également d'un minimum de sécurité pour l'enfant, aussi ils se dirigèrent plutôt vers des enquêtes où un village n'étaient pas trop loin. Un phénomène un peu particulier sévissait dans le Sud, et d'après la description, Balthazar soupçonna une source magique ayant attiré des élémentaires. C'était assez risqué, s'il avait raison, là où sera Liebel, les ennemis se ramèneront en masse. Néanmoins, ce pourrait être une solution pour les éloigner du village en fuyant dans une endroit plus sécurité. L'idée d'utiliser la petite comme appât ne plu que très peu au couple, mais ils devaient avouer que ça leur apporterait un avantage certain.

L'accord trouvé, ils reposèrent les autres quêtes et se détendirent ensemble, la tante du mage prit la blanche avec elle, afin de faire connaissance, avant de la mettre dans sa chambre pour qu'elle dorme. Elle justifia son geste en se penchant à l'oreille de son neveux, lui confiant que s'occuper d'un enfant devait faire exploser leur libido. Il avait rougit sur l'instant puis sourit largement, la remerciant du regard. Il se fit donc un devoir d'accomplir sa mission et de rendre la soirée de son compagnon la plus torride possible. À s'occuper principalement de leur fille, il est vrais qu'ils ne s'accordaient plus autant d'intimité qu'à l'époque, et ce frein avait tendance à faire un peu monter la tension entre eux.

Le lendemain, le groupe mangea ensemble après leur courte nuit, des suçons sur leur gorge en attestant, tandis qu'ils se charrièrent tour à tour. La proposition de Tantine, le nom que tous les habitués donnaient à la tante du mage, pour garder la petite avec elle fut tentante. Mais savoir qu'ils seront absent pendant presque un mois les inquiétaient. Certes, beaucoup d'aventuriers étaient présent mais pourront-ils se défendre si des élémentaires débarquaient soudainement. Ils en discutèrent donc sérieusement.

\- Elle pourrait bien s'en occuper et au moins, elle serait en sécurité, lança Théo, Liebel dévorant sa tarte aux myrtilles sur ses genoux.

\- Mais des molosses avides de magie pourraient débarquer et raser cet endroit, rétorqua son amant en se mordant la lèvre, partagé.

\- Ton père arrive toujours à te retrouver miraculeusement quand t'es dans la merde, argumenta Shin, attirant son attention. Il est attaché à Liebel, alors il interviendra si besoin, non ?

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit : tu ne peux pas éprouver de l'affection pour un diable, et lui non plus, juste de la reconnaissance. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait en faire, s'il l'embarquerait et encore moins, s'il ne profiterait pas du chaos.

\- On est quand même dans un lieu assez neutre magiquement, rassura Grunlek. Je doute que des élémentaires débarquent ici au court du mois.

\- Si ce n'est pas les élémentaires, ce sera elle, elle ne maîtrise pas sa psyché !

Pour souligner ses paroles, au lieu d'attraper son verre, l'enfant envoya une décharge qui le propulsa en dehors de la table. Plutôt que de s'inquiéter, ou se sentir coupable, la petite tapa dans ses mains, morte de rire. Le groupe la dévisagea, lui découvrant de jour en jour une personnalité un peu violente parmi son innocence.

\- Elle ferait sauter l'auberge et ne se douterait pas une seconde du mal qu'elle aurait fait..., approuva l'archer.

\- Par contre, intervint Balthazar en levant un doigt pour réclamer l'attention. Qu'elle soit gardée par les villageois qu'on rejoint, le temps qu'on aille buter toutes les saloperies traînant dans le coin, c'est faisable.

\- Il faudra vraiment qu'on lui apprenne à se concentrer, s'inquiéta le nain en caressant sa barbe, le problème et le danger venant de l'intérieur avec l'enfant dans leur groupe.

\- On s'en sortira ! le rassura le mage avec nonchalance, balançant sa main devant lui. On s'en sort toujours ! Faudrait pas trop traîner par contre, je préférerais qu'on règle le problème au plus vite, il ne peut que dégénérer. D'une source magique instable, on passe vite au puits de-structurel !

\- Bien, conclu Théo, finissant sa choppe. On se dépêche dans ce cas.

Ils terminèrent d'avaler leur repas, acceptant les généreuses rations de la tante du demi-diable, et récupérèrent leurs chevaux pour prendre la route au plus vite. Cette auberge était un cadeau du ciel : ils logeaient et mangeaient gratuitement en plus de récupérer du travail, que de délicieux bénéfices pour l'argent du groupe. Ils convoyèrent donc vers le village indiqué sur l'annonce, rencontrant deux bandits ayant naïvement cru que Balthazar était seul avec Liebel. Cette dernière avait demandé à aller au petit coin, le mage s'était donc éloigné avec elle pour revenir une minute après en courant comme un dératé, l'enfant sous le bras.

Ses poursuivants perdirent leur sourire malfaisant en découvrant un paladin brandissant son épée, un archer dont la flèche était encochée, et un nain tapant son poing de métal dans l'autre. Les pauvres se prirent la rouste de leur vie et se firent royalement détrousser, Théo décidant de les mettre à poil et de poser leurs affaires quelques lieux plus loin. Loin de refuser l'envie de se venger, ils suivirent ses instructions et repartirent en riant, galopant vers l'horizon. Ces enfoirés allaient avoir une sacré surprise à leur réveil !

En fin de semaine, ils croisèrent une jeune femme perchée dans un arbre pour fuir des loups. Ils se lancèrent dans la bataille mais au moment où Shin dû lancer une corde avec une flèche, la glace traversa la poitrine de la pauvresse et la cloua au tronc. D'abord choqué, tous s'étaient figés, main sur la bouche en soufflant quelques jurons sous leur échec. Puis, le reste du groupe avait hurlé de rire, donnant de grandes frappes dans le dos.

\- T'as tout compris ! l'enfonça le mage. Comment atteindre le cœur d'une femme le plus rapidement possible ? Au travers de sa putain de cage thoracique !

\- C'est elle, elle a bougé ! tenta de se justifier son ami en se sentant coupable, il essaya donc de plaisanter pour dédramatiser la situation. Oh le gâchis... J'aurais pu essayer de la serrer...

\- Elle aurait dû sauter, comme je l'avais dis ! lança Théo, fier d'avoir raison.

\- Elle se serait cassée la nuque, rétorqua Grunlek.

\- Elle serait pas morte par notre faute au moins ! Va récupérer ta flèche, si un membre du village vois ça, on va se faire griller, et fou la par terre qu'elle se fasse dévorer.

\- Vérifie qu'elle est pas une bourse avant !

\- Théo, Balthou, vous êtes immonde..., fit tristement le demi-élémentaire, encore amer de son échec critique.

\- C'est qui, qui parlait de pouvoir la pécho juste avant, hey !

\- Aller, dépêche toi avant qu'un gredin nous surprenne ! ordonna le guerrier pour le presser.

Bien qu'en soupirant, Shin monta dans l'arbre pour faire fondre sa flèche en la liquéfiant, et jeta le corps au sol. Il sauta souplement pour rejoindre ce dernier et fouilla le cadavre avec le demi-diable, leurs ricanement pervers attirant vite les yeux des deux autres qui sursautèrent.

\- Bordel, mais vous faites quoi ? s'étrangla Théo.

\- On l'a détrousse.

\- Vous êtes obligé de la déshabiller ? soupira Grunlek en voyant le corsage de la pauvre enfant ouvert, le guerrier retournant Liebel en espérant qu'elle n'est rien vu.

\- Elle pourrait cacher des armes sous sa robe, la cochonne.

\- Les seuls porcs ici, c'est vous. Dépêchons nous !

\- Plus sérieusement, si je dévoile sa plaie c'est pour mettre ça, un baume qui appâte les prédateurs, avoua l'érudit en étalant une pâte sur la gorge et les clavicules de la victime.

\- Qu'on ne me reparle plus jamais de la petite fille, après ça ! cracha l'envoyé de la lumière.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus qu'un petit sac en mauvais cuir contenant quelques bais ramassées il y a peu, quittant donc l'endroit en empêchant Eden de succomber au parfum du baume. Le village ne fut qu'à quelques minutes à cheval, un homme les accostant avec un air inquiet dès qu'ils arrivèrent.

\- Vous là ! S'il vous plaît, nous avons besoin de votre aide !

\- Bonjours, mon brave ! Serais-ce à propos de créatures élémentaires ?

\- Oui, vous avez vu l'annonce vous aussi ?

\- C'est exact ! Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, un pyromancien. Voici mes compagnons : Grunlek von Krayn, maître Nain. Shinddha Kory, un puissant archer. Et Théo de Silverberg, un paladin-inquisiteur de l'ordre de la lumière. Nous sommes ici pour répondre à votre requête. Par ailleurs, si je puis me permettre de vous demander : vous avez dis "vous aussi", quelqu'un est déjà présent ?

\- Oui, mes seigneurs, un autre membre de l'église de la lumière, justement, répondit le paysan avant de se tourner vers Théo, levant ses mains liées en prière vers lui, le couvant d'un regard d'adoration et de reconnaissance infinie. Je vous jure de faire une offrande à chaque aube pour votre dieu, c'est le seul qui répond à nos appels en plus de le faire généreusement.

\- Normal, on est les meilleurs, rétorqua humblement le guerrier, désespérant les autres tout en les faisant un peu rire.

\- Ce membre d'église, reprit le mage. Pouvez-vous nous le présentez ? Nous serions ravis de joindre nos forces aux siennes afin de régler votre problème.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Suivez moi ! sourit l'homme en emboîtant le pas, les poussant à le suivre au travers du village. Par hasard, n'auriez vous pas croisé Ylda ? Une brune, en robe jaune, elle est allée en forêt depuis ce matin sans écouter mes mises en gardes sur les loups...

Tous se raidirent, cherchant alors subitement Eden du regard mais ne constatant que son absence. Bon, le cadavre aura disparu, c'est l'important. Un peu gêné, ils s'arrêtèrent, l'érudit descendant de cheval alors que leur hôte les observèrent avec intrigue. Il lui donna ensuite la bourse de cuir tâché de sang qui emplit le pauvre homme d'effrois avant que ses paupières ne s'humidifient. Le groupe eut un silence profondément coupable, sauf Théo qui analysait plutôt les alentours avec méfiance, Liebel en selle devant lui.

\- Bien... Merci d'avoir répondu si rapidement à mes questions... Cette enfant était bien trop inconsciente à aller si loin, elle le savait pourtant...

\- Je suis profondément désolé..., grimaça le demi-diable.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien..., le rassura l'homme en balançant sa main, son vis-a-vis le contre-disant intérieurement. Suivez-moi.

Ils avancèrent avec lui jusqu'à une chaumière un peu plus large que les autres, laissant leur chevaux aux villageois en attendant dehors sous la demande du paysan. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux pour voir la population s'affairer, prenant les chemins menant aux différentes petites maisons de terre cuite. Des femmes faisaient des lessives ensembles, des enfants jouaient à l'escrime avec des brindilles et des chevaux traînaient des bottes de pailles et de foins. L'endroit était animé et bien peuplé. Les fleurs et quelques arbres décoraient délicatement entre les bâtiments, les vendeurs itinérants troquant leurs marchandises contre d'autres, portant de grands paniers d'osier allongés.

Des pas vinrent vers eux alors que la blanche entassait des cailloux à côté de Théo. Balthazar et lui même n'ayant pas entendu le nouvel arrivant, commencèrent à se prendre la tête en parlant assez bas pour que les villageois ne les entendent pas. L'érudit empêcha la petite de peu de mette une roche à sa bouche, secouant sa main avant de l'épousseter.

\- Ne la laisse pas jouer dans la terre alors qu'on va rencontrer un chef de village ! Eh puis, fais un peu attention, elle allait avaler ce truc, c'est dégueulasse.

\- Je suis pas le seul qui doit m'en occuper, hein ! C'est ta fille aussi !

Le son mat d'un sac tombant au sol retentit derrière eux, les faisant bondir en tenant leur enfant, l'angoisse affluant dans leurs veines. Ils pâlirent subitement, comprenant pourquoi leurs amis avaient tenté de les faire taire. L'homme baraqué devant eux les dévisageait, le choc le plus profond figeant son expression alors que ses yeux étaient écarquillés au possible, et sa bouche était tellement ouverte qu'elle tombait au sol. Les amants se redressèrent pour reprendre un minimum de contenance, le paladin laissant la gamine à la main de l'autre pour s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Salut, papy. Ça fait longtemps !

Viktor resta figé, ses prunelles passant un peu sur Balthazar avant de revenir vers lui, deux ou trois fois. L'ancien referma la bouche, cherchant à sortir quelque chose, mais était trop bouleversé. Il les montra tour à tour de ses deux paumes tournées vers le ciel, épaules haussées, son incompréhension se lisant sur son visage pétrifié. Le vieux mentor se débattit ainsi quelques instants, les aventuriers restant figés en attendant sa réaction qui était, jusqu'à présent, la plus vive qu'ils aient connu de lui. Il finit par laisser ses bras retomber le long de son corps, désespéré au possible, poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme avant de sourire avec une peine immense.

\- Théo, fit-il d'un ton mielleux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore merdé ?

Le concerné aspira ses lèvres, reniflant un peu avant de répliquer avec nonchalance, comme si rien n'était plus normal et évident.

\- Bah, je te présente ma gamine ! Promis, elle, je rente pas dedans avec mon bouclier.


	11. Chapter 10

Oha-yoooo~

Pour commencer, merci à tout vos reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de les lires~ Aussi, j'ai des examens dans pas longtemps, donc les chapitres seront ralentis ! Je reprendrais le rythme en début Juin du coup. J'ai mis du temps à faire ce chapitre là, déjà parce que je révise à côté, et qu'en plus j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspi ! J'avais oublié mon intrigue (≧▽≦)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage ! ヽ( ・∀・)ノ

* * *

\- Donc... Si je résume bien : vous vous êtes mis en chasse du phénomène divin pendant deux ans, avez trouvé cette enfant du dieu de la lumière et l'avez adopté. Vous. Deux hommes. Un paladin de la lumière et un demi-diable.

\- Ouaip, approuva Balthazar en aspirant ses lèvres, un peu hésitant, son compagnon à ses côtés hochant la tête.

Viktor passa ses mains sur son visage, poussant un profond soupir alors que le mot "hérésie" fut à peine audible. Le couple s'échangea un regard, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre, leurs amis faisant le guet afin de s'assurer que personne ne les entendait. Ils s'étaient tous éloignés du village pour parler, et éclaircir la situation complètement folle pour le pauvre inquisiteur à la retraite.

\- Fiston, commença celui-ci en se tournant vers Théo. Tu dois là remettre à notre ordre.

\- Hors de question !

\- Elle appartient à la lumière, nous devons la protéger !

\- C'est ce qu'on fait, papy ! Alors que ça te plaise ou non, on la garde avec nous et on l'élève.

\- Si je puis me permettre, intervint le mage, sans trop savoir s'il avait vraiment son mot à dire. Toute les autres églises étaient prête à tout pour la tuer et celle de la lumière voulait sûrement en faire une arme...

\- Les guerres saintes sont finies, le rassura le vieil homme. Ils n'en auraient aucune utilité.

\- Officiellement, les conflits sont passés mais pas les tensions, et tu le sais, réfuta le soldat en le pointant du doigt, remémorant des souvenirs visiblement douloureux. J'ai eu les mêmes ordres que toi : si je croise un membre d'un autre ordre et que je peux le tuer sans que ça ne se sache, je dois m'exécuter. Combien de famille, nous paladin-inquisiteur, avons-nous dû assassiner dans leur sommeil pour faire pression ? Combien d'enfants tu as pu égorgé ? Vas-y répond ! T'as perdu ta langue entre le cul de deux prêtres ? Si je laisse Liebel entre leurs mains, ils feront un génocide, et tu le sais !

La figure paternel baissa les yeux en déglutissant, sachant parfaitement que son rejeton avait compris certain événements d'histoire. Il y a quelques décennies, l'ordre de l'eau avait eu un élémentaire de leur côté pendant la guerre. Tout du moins, c'était les faits officiels, puisque les témoins relataient d'un homme et non d'une créature aqueuse. Une centaine d'années auparavant, l'ordre de la terre avait eu un soutient étrange d'une personne également confondu avec un élémentaire.

Les enfants divins étaient rare et n'apparaissait pas en même temps, sûrement pour une bonne raison qui était malheureusement inconnue. L'arrivé d'une progéniture des ténèbres, du feu et du sang étaient les plus craint, et des historiens se penchaient déjà sur la question pour prédirent leur arriver. Ces dernier refusent donc quiconque voulant entrer dans leur cercle et leurs recherches, cachant la vérité aux soldats. Théo pouvait être idiot par moment mais pas complètement demeuré. Il s'était rappelé de ses cours d'histoire et avait comprit que les fameux élémentaire divins n'étaient que des enfants comme Liebel. Les ordres se feront continuellement la guerre, aucun ne voulant céder sa place à un autre. Donner la petite signifiait revenir en guerre et ça, les églises l'avaient compris. C'est pour ça que la blanche avait été tant traquée pour être tuée.

Viktor soupira, essuyant une nouvelle fois son visage avec sa main, regardant ce qui était désormais sa petite-fille, tenir la robe du demi-diable. Il savait qu'elle serait en pleine sécurité avec eux, mais ne donnait pas chère de la peau de ceux qui croiseront leur route. Juste en étant tout les quatre, ils arrivaient à faire s'effondrer une montage, alors mieux valait ne pas imaginer les dégâts qu'ils feront avec un enfant divin.

\- Toi qui te plaignait que t'aurais jamais de petit-enfants, arrête de râler ! relança Théo.

\- Je m'inquiète pour le reste du monde, fiston, sourit largement son mentor, la fatalité s'entendant dans sa voix. Le pauvre n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

\- Pourquoi tu me pisses encore dessus ? soupira-t-il, agacé.

\- Je vais te faire le topo de ma version des faits par apport à toi, se redressa Viktor pour reprendre une posture plus assurée. Il y a sept ans, tu m'envoie une colombe, somme toute habituelle, pour me dire où tu es en ajoutant un post-scriptum " Au fait, je nique un diable. À la prochaine.". Puis, trois ans plus tard en me croisant dans la rue, tu m'as dis en coup de vent avant de disparaître, aimer ce fameux diable et vouloir passer ta vie avec. Maintenant, tu réapparais devant moi pour m'annoncer que tu as adopté, avec ce même diable, la fille de notre dieu.

\- Même moi, juste en l'entendant, je trouve que c'est de l'hérésie, avoua Shin en se retournant un peu vers eux.

\- Donc, tu peux comprendre, fiston, que je m'attends à autre chose. C'est quoi la suite ? Vous êtes marier ?

\- Les hommes ne peuvent pas se marier, sinon tu penses que oui ! répondit Théo avec évidence en écartant les bras.

Balthazar s'étrangla subitement avec sa salive, rouge comme jamais. Grunlek et leur ami archer se tournant vers eux avec un air aussi attendrit, que malicieux. L'ancien inquisiteur sourit plus encore, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'une veine gonflée se voyait sur sa tempe. Shin déglutit avec inquiétude, ne l'ayant vu comme ça que le jour où il lui avait accidentellement tiré dans l'épaule. Complètement à côté de la plaque, le paladin les dévisagèrent tour à tour.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber..., bafouilla son amant, les joues pivoines, en osant pas le toucher, encore secoué par la subite bouffée d'émotions.

\- Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit de tout ça, de toute façon, non ? Alors en quoi ça te pose un problème que je te tienne au courant ? demanda le guerrier, en croisant les bras, à l'homme qui l'a élevé.

\- Je suis censé être à la retraire, fiston, et pourtant, par tes implications suspectes avec ton ami, je dois continuer mes rapports. Je mens à notre ordre pour toi depuis plus près de sept ans, mais je ne sais pas pendant encore combien de temps je pourrais les berner si tu continues d'agir avec autant d'imprudence. Ils te surveillent et cherche cette enfant. Si jamais ils la voient avec toi, ils te demanderont de la leur remettre. Tu ne pourras pas trouver d'excuse valable comme tu l'as fait avec Balthazar, et tu seras banni.

\- Si il le faut, soit, répondit Théo, obstiné.

\- Fiston, certes tu auras assuré un rôle de gardien envers la lumière même, mais tu auras aussi touché à l'enfer et pour ça, tu ne t'en sortira pas avec une simple marque au fer sur ton armure... Et tu le sais.

Le paladin releva un peu le menton, plissant les yeux en campant sur ses positions. Viktor désespéra sur son attitude, les trois autres jetant un regard inquiet sur leur ami. Un silence un peu pesant prit place, briser quelques instants plus tard par Liebel qui foudroya un cailloux au lieu de le ramasser. L'attention se tourna vers elle, le mage la ramassant à ses pieds pour la porter.

\- Je vais la confier au village, déclara-t-il en se tournant ensuite vers Théo. Dès que je reviens on va vers les montagne au Nord, apparemment il y aurait plus d'élémentaires par là.

Le soldat hocha la tête et se pencha en même temps que lui pour échanger un rapide baiser. Il le regarda partir quelques secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son mentor, le surprenant à le dévisager d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu aurais pu avoir toute les femmes que tu aurais voulu avec un brin d'effort, avoir une famille de sang protéger par l'ordre... Et pourtant, parmi tout les personnes au monde, tu as choisi un demi-diable à peine capable de lancer une boule de feu correctement...

\- Alors tu vois, y'a rien à craindre, répliqua son fils avec insolence.

\- Aah... Je pars devant, j'ai besoin de digérer tout ça.

Sans plus tarder, il fit un signe amical à Grunlek et Shin avant de commencer sa marche. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le mage ne revienne, invoquant Brasier pour monter dessus avec le demi-élémentaire. Le nain grimpa derrière Théo, tous se dirigeant vers les montages pour commencer leur enquête. Le chef de village leur offrait une petite somme pour délier le mystère, mais a assuré que le dirigeant de la ville derrière les collines offrait plus pour l'arrêt des phénomènes. L'idée alléchante leur a fait accepter le travail, négociant une garde pour Liebel afin qu'elle soit en sécurité. Cette étrange générosité venait sûrement du fait que le village entier vénérait l'église de la lumière comme le dieu lui même, reconnaissant d'avoir enfin des sauveurs. Ce qui arrangeait grandement le groupe. S'ils se débrouillaient bien ils pourront rafler le beurre et l'argent du beurre, ainsi que le cul de la crémière, comme dirait l'érudit.

Les aventuriers retrouvèrent vite Viktor analysant des arbres détruits et abîmés, créant un étrange passage. Le groupe descendit de cheval pour s'approcher, observant l'inquisiteur passer le bout de son bâton près du carnage. Curieux, Balthazar fit de même et ressentit dans le manche des vibrations énergétiques le faire trembler.

\- Pas de toute, déclara-t-il. Ils sont bien passé par là.

\- Ils étaient plusieurs, constata Shin en voyant différentes traces au sol, s'accroupissant de suite pour les détailler. C'était pas des hommes, les empruntes sont assez spécifique, j'en vois au moins quatre qui ne se ressemble pas.

\- Tu peux savoir combien ils étaient ? demanda Grunlek en touchant le bois arraché des arbres couchés avec sa main mécanique, ressentant les vibrations aussi.

\- Ils auraient pu piétiner ici, ou simplement prendre ce passage plusieurs fois. Je suis également incapable de dire dans quel sens ils allaient.

\- Ils ont quand même laissé une trace net au travers de la sylve, observa le vieux mentor en emboîtant le pas. Nous n'avons qu'à remonter la piste.

\- Hey ! Le chef ici, c'est moi ! protesta Théo, vexé.

\- Alors reste ici, et décide pour toi, fiston.

Le guerrier foudroya ses amis moqueurs du regard mais fini par les suivre, bien qu'en boudant. Plusieurs arbres étaient détruits sur le chemin, rendant parfois l'avancé difficile. Aucun bruit ne ressortait de la forêt, tout était très silencieux en dehors du vents faisant un peu craquer le bois. Les oiseaux semblaient avoir déserté l'endroit, au même titre que tout les autres animaux. C'était trop calme et Shin le faisait bien comprendre, ne quittant pas son arc et sa flèche, prêt à décocher.

Le groupe se fièrent à lui, restant sur la défensive en laissant les pisteurs faire leur travail. Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière, somme toute ordinaire, mais une ambiance sombre imprégnait les lieux. Balthazar s'avança, posant son bâton au sol comme pour s'aider à marcher, s'arrêtant après quelques pas en plissant les yeux.

\- Bob ?

Il entendit Grunlek mais l'ignora, observant les lieux avant de réaliser, écarquillant les yeux en se mettant sa garde. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ses amis qu'un rocher leur fonça dessus. Heureusement, l'archer était méfiant depuis tout à l'heure et put pousser Théo qui aurait pu se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet. Viktor et l'ingénieur se retrouvèrent du même côté après avoir plongé pour esquiver, se relevant en fixant l'endroit d'où venait la roche.

\- C'était une putain d'embuscade ! siffla le mage avec rage, entendant les arbres se briser au passage de l'ennemi encore caché. Et on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus !

Leur adversaire apparu enfin entre la sylve, accompagné de deux de ses congénères. Leur apparence surprit le groupe, ne ressemblant pas vraiment à des élémentaires mais plus à des invocations composé d'un élément. Entièrement fait de roche et de terre cuite, les humanoïdes n'étaient pas plus grand qu'un homme ordinaire, juste baraqué.

Coupant leurs réflexions, d'autres ennemis de roche apparurent derrière eux, les encerclant avec les autres. Les aventuriers se réunirent, serrant leurs armes en commençant à préparer leur contre attaque. Les petits golems formèrent des projectiles de roche à partir de leur corps, ce dernier se régénérant de suite, avant de les lancer sur eux. Les cibles esquivèrent à nouveau de justesse, se prenant quelques éclats à l'impact, avant de lancer leur sort.

Shin chargea une flèche pour transpercer parfaitement l'un des ennemis, le mettant hors course du premier coup au prix d'une partie de sa psyché. Ses amis constatèrent que golem ne se relevait pas, les rassurant sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient les tuer. Le demi-diable lança un rayon de flamme sur un second humanoïde, lui faisant visiblement du dégât mais pas assez pour l'abattre. Grunlek frappa le sol, créant une fissure qui embourbât deux adversaire de l'autre côté. Cela permit à Théo d'invoquer la foudre, les mettant hors course.

Viktor alla au contact, courant vers l'un des golem pour passer dans son dos en esquivant une attaque de mêlé afin d'en asséner une. Son coup de bâton arracha la moitié du tronc de roche, faisant chuter l'ennemi qui se régénérait doucement au sol. L'inquisiteur en profita pour l'achever de plusieurs coups, une flèche de glace et une boule de feu passant à côté de lui vers le deuxième golem. Son fils l'imita avec le troisième adversaire, combinant une charge au bouclier avec des coups d'épée et de pied.

Le combat dura encore quelques minutes, le dernier humanoïde leur donnant du file à retordre. Balthazar se fit violemment repousser contre un arbre détruit, criant de douleur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Théo, Viktor et Grunlek achèvent leur ennemi d'une charge commune. Le paladin se précipita ensuite sur son amant prit en charge par l'archer, constatant les nombreuses plaies ouvertes et sanglante en plus d'une jambe et deux côtes cassées.

\- Toujours vivant..., les rassura le mage d'une voix étouffée par la douleur, levant une main en tremblant.

\- Bouge pas, je vais au moins refermer ça, répondit le soigneur en allumant ses mains.

Il épuisa sa psyché et un peu de ses forces vitales pour ressouder les os, et couper l'hémorragie des plaies, les fermant un peu. L'érudit le stoppa alors qu'il voulait aller plus loin, attrapant des bandages dans sa besace. Pendant qu'il bandait ses blessures avec l'aide de Shin, ingérant des plantes contre la douleur, il discuta de l'attaque avec le groupe.

\- C'était pas des élémentaires, on aurait plutôt dit une sorte d'invocation par matière, enseigna-t-il.

\- Il y aurait un mage derrière tout ça ? questionna l'ingénieur en retirant des éclats de roche dans sont bras.

\- C'était magique, en tout cas. Je soupçonne que la source de création est dans la montagne, là où les habitants disent que les phénomènes ont commencé et se sont concentrés.

\- Si c'est un mage, je me demande bien pourquoi il se donne autant de mal dans un trou paumé comme celui là, s'interrogea l'archer en laissant son ami se rhabiller.

\- On est à découvert ici, c'est trop dangereux, on ferait bien d'avancer, déclara le demi-diable en acceptant la main de son compagnon pour se relever.

Le nain distribua d'abord quelques rations sèches et des gourdes d'eaux, tous se restaurant un peu en marchant. Balthazar aurait voulu examiner les golems mais pouvait sentir que les cadavres n'étaient plus que de bête tas de cailloux, rien n'était donc exploitable. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, Shin ouvrant la marche pour leur permettre d'esquiver plusieurs groupes d'adversaires. Ils n'étaient plus aussi frais, ils pourront sûrement faire un autre combat mais pas un de plus.

Un être d'eau leur barra la route au bout d'un moment, et ils essayèrent de faire face. Cependant, deux de ses congénères arrivèrent, accompagnés de trois autres fait de bois. Une ouverture leur permis une fuite dans la rivière à leur pieds, alors ils sautèrent sans hésitation et se firent emporter par le courant à l'intérieur de la montagne. La chance fut de leur côté, un rivage les accueillants dans une grande cavité après plusieurs mètres, les sauvant d'une noyade certaine. Le flux d'eau étant moins fort, ils purent sortir en rampant sur le sol avant de s'écrouler en toussant.

Une fois remit de leurs émotions, ils se concertèrent du regard pour voir si tout le monde allait bien, s'aidant à se lever et essorant leurs vêtements. Le mage alluma le brasero qu'il vit de loin et s'avança le premier dans l'espace aménagé, très intéressé. Ses amis le suivirent, détaillant les outils pour l'alchimie et le confort d'une sorte de salon. De grosses étagères bien organisées étaient disposées près d'une table comportant encore des pilons et des mortiers avec d'autres ustensiles et récipients.

\- Quelqu'un semble s'être installé ici, lança Shin en fouillant un peu avec les autres.

\- Ou était, rectifia Balthazar. Aucun livres, très peu de plantes... Qu'importe qui était là, mais il est parti.

\- Il a laissé pas mal de chose derrière lui, non ? fit suspicieusement Grunlek.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est pour couvrir ses traces. Certain objets d'arcanes sont même laissé trop en évidence, c'est bizarre.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? questionna Théo vers son homme pour qu'il s'explique.

\- Je soupçonne que ce soit une figure importante, et que pour ne pas remonter jusqu'à lui, il a fait une petite mise en scène pour qu'on croit à un sorcier. Le tout, c'est de savoir pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

\- Bob, appela le nain en ressortant sa main du dos d'une étagère. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le concerné vint vers lui et prit ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il analysa à la lumière le fragment de cristal transparent et rouge, sa couleur terne semblant comme dévitalisée.

\- On dirait..., commença Viktor, surprit.

\- Oui, c'est un morceau de gemme de pouvoir, le rubis est fichu d'ailleurs, termina l'érudit en jetant le morceau. L'éclat est petit, il a dû passer à côté quand il a nettoyé l'endroit.

\- Les créatures proviendraient d'une sorte de... transfère magique ? demanda Shin, peu sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

\- Créé à partir du pouvoir des gemmes ? Ces sortes d'élémentaires sont individuels donc, c'est possible. Continuons, il y a peut-être un artefact dans le coin, je sens encore une source d'énergie.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Viktor en avançant le premier.

Ils suivirent le vieux mentor, le mage allumant le bout de son bâton pour les éclairer un peu, Grunlek fermant la marche avec sa nyctalopie. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'étroit tunnel avant de déboucher sur une salle immense composé de chute d'eau, un rebord de roche permettant de circuler autour de l'endroit. Ce qui attira l'œil des aventuriers fut l'énorme topaze jaune qui survolait une stèle de pierre, le pied de cette dernière rejoignant l'eau en contre-bas. Le trou était profond et ils ne surent pas comment les courants étaient fait, ne voyant qu'un tourbillon, ils ne pourraient peut-être pas refaire surface avant de se noyer.

Balthazar analysa l'énorme pierre précieuse au centre de cette salle immense, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu atterrir là. Il ressentait une force énergétique émaner d'elle, un léger mal de tête bloquant un peu ses sens. Bien qu'il n'y avait aucune piste, il soupçonna qu'elle soit liée aux petits élémentaires qu'ils combattaient depuis le début d'après-midi. Il fit par de ses observations à voix haute afin que tous soit au courant. Shin proposa donc de décocher une flèche pour voir ce qui se passerait.

L'idée étant la meilleur qu'ils avaient, le groupe se mit derrière lui dans le tunnel d'où ils venaient pour lui laisser la place nécessaire. L'archer se concentra, prenant le temps qu'il lui fallait afin de ne pas louper sa cible malgré la distance. Sa flèche partie lorsqu'il ouvrit sa main, filant comme le vent jusqu'à la gemme pour exploser. L'impacte produisit un écho presque assourdissant, les ultrasons se répercutant dans la cavité qui se mit vite à trembler dangereusement. Les amis manquèrent de tomber mais les secousses s'amoindrir doucement, jusqu'à s'arrêter, quelques roches chutant dans la grande salle.

\- D'accord..., comprit Balthazar avec les autres. C'est un point d'énergie important...

\- Mais si on le brise, continua Viktor. La montagne s'effondre.

\- Vous pourriez faire demi-tour et moi je vais sauter, j'ai plus de chance que vous de survivre dans l'eau, proposa Shin.

\- On est même pas sur que les passages qu'on voit en bas sont possible d'être utilisé, rétorqua Grunlek.

\- Je peux envoyé Icy, on verra bien.

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, accepta le mage, ses amis hochant la tête.

Le demi-élémentaire invoqua son petit familier adorable, ce dernier heureux de le voir. Icy perdit vite son enthousiasme en voyant la mine coupable de son invocateur, désespérant d'avance en comprenant qu'il l'envoyait sûrement à la mort. Son maître prit possession de sa volonté et le poussa à sauter dans le vide malgré sa peur, son cri aiguë raisonnant dans la salle.

Shin put voir au travers de ses yeux qu'un large passage aspirait l'eau avec une force colossale, de nombreux obstacles étaient sur le chemin mais il était possible de les contourner. Un endroit fut alors accessible pour respirer, le courant continuant d'emporter Icy pendant une centaine de mètres avant de déboucher sur une cascade à l'extérieur de la montagne. Ne constatant pas de rochers mortels en au pied de la chute, l'archer eut pitié de sa pauvre invocation paniquée et la rappela dans l'autre monde.

Il fit part de son observation, son groupe réfléchissant à comment procéder. Bien sûr ils pourraient faire passer ceux en armure les premiers, permettant aux suivants de les aider en cas de besoin. Seulement, ils pourraient être incapable de reprendre de l'air dans la seconde partie du tunnel ; la profondeur de l'eau était grande. Balthazar eut donc l'idée que les envoyés de la lumière utilisent les bâtons qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Ainsi, en donnant un coup dans le sol, ils pourront se donner une poussée suffisante pour remonter à la surface. Le plan était le moins mauvais qu'ils avaient, faire demi-tour était impossible de toute façon.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, pour savoir si tout le monde était prêt, avant de se mettre en position. Théo prit le bâton de son conjoint et se posta au bord du précipice avec son ancien mentor. Grunlek et le mage était derrière eux, paré à les suivre. Le demi-élémentaire regarda ses amis sauter les uns après les autres, déglutissant avec angoisse. Il avait préféré ne pas parler de la fissure dans la première partie du trajet, et il avait conscience que lorsqu'il aura brisé la gemme, tout allait s'effondrer. Il était certain de pouvoir cristalliser un endroit pour se frayer un passage, tout du moins, il savait qu'il avait une faible chance de s'en sortir. Il bandit son arc, concentrant ses dernières gouttes de psyché dans sa flèche avec une posture offensive, ses yeux emplit d'inquiétudes et de fatalité.

Du côté du reste du groupe, ceux portant des armures lourdes peinèrent à traverser le premier tunnel. Théo dû être décoincé par Grunlek avant qu'ils ne soient emporté par le courant dans le second, le paladin ayant du mal à remonter à la surface. Il réussi cependant à reprendre quelques goulées d'air avant de se faire propulser avec le nain par la cascade monstrueuse. Pendant leur chute qui leur permis de rejoindre les deux hommes dans l'eau, un tremblement titanesque secoua la montagne. Une vague énergétique balaya l'horizon dans un son magnétique, la roche commençant à s'effondrer.

La rivière emporta les quatre amis à plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin par une grosse vague. Ils furent échoués sur une berge, roulant sur l'herbe alors que la terre tremblait, les empêchant de se relever. Sous leurs yeux effarés, toussant pour cracher l'eau qu'ils avaient avalé, ils virent la montagne s'écrouler. Ils durent se tenir à des arbres pour résister à d'autres vagues, jusqu'à ce que le calme ne revienne. Ils attendirent un peu, observant l'amas de roche sans voir personne. Inquiet, ils cherchèrent l'archer en l'appelant, mais en vain.


	12. Chapter 11

Oha-yoooo !

Merci pour les reviews même si je ne peux les voir que par mail ! Je révise le matin et l'après-midi, comme ça, après le dîner je peux me consacrer à une petite détente~ J'ai été plutôt inspiré après ma reprise de la fin de la saison 1 ! Je me suis rendu compte en l'écrivant que j'avais juste bien repris l'idée (≧▽≦) On me l'a fait remarqué mais j'allais l'écrire ici, j'avais peur d'en dire trop alors que le commentaire d'auteur est en début de chapitre.

Par ailleurs, je suis en période d'examens mais je souhaite de bonnes épreuves à ceux qui le sont aussi ! Bon courage à tous et, même si notre avenir n'est pas gagné, on ne peut pas laisser tomber aussi facilement ! Notre vie, notre avenir ! (O・｀ω´・)ノ

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage si vous mangez quelques gâteaux~ (*^ ω・)

* * *

Sa tête tournait et l'élançait, comme si un marteau cognait chaque coin à l'intérieure. Son corps fourbu et courbaturé l'empêchait de bouger, aussi il put sentir la couche de pierre muni d'une peau sous son dos. Un gant humide passa sur son front, le faisant soupirer de soulagement, la fraîcheur apaisant un peu le feu à l'intérieur de son crâne. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles de glace observa, d'une vue brouillée, l'ombre affairée à s'occuper de lui. Il déglutit et attrapa vivement le poignet de la personne, la faisant sursauter.

\- Je suis où ?..., réussi-t-il à souffler.

\- Dans ma grotte, monsieur..., répondit son jeune interlocuteur avec un peu de peur. Qui êtes vous ?

\- Shin... Shinddha Kory...

L'archer le lâcha pour le détailler, sa vision se stabilisant. C'était un gamin, neuf ans environs, les cheveux noirs et la peau mate. Ses mèches étaient courtes, coupée uniformément, sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait fait avec violence. Les prunelles du petit étaient d'un bleues translucides, ressortant énormément. Lorsque l'enfant se retourna pour tremper la compresse, le demi-élémentaire put voir des cicatrices sur ses bras, son cou, certaine très anciennes.

\- Où tu t'es fais tout ça, petit ? demanda-t-il, sombrement curieux.

\- Pardon ? répliqua le gamin avant qu'il ne le voit montrer son bras, devenant subitement morose. Ce n'est rien... Préoccupez-vous plutôt de vos blessures.

Intrigué, Shin se contorsionna un peu pour se voir recouvert de bandage. Il pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas trop grave, dans quelques heures il pourra à nouveau bouger. L'enfant avait dû le déshabiller presque entièrement pour le soigner, et il devait avouer que le travail n'était pas trop mal.

\- Où tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Le long de la rivière où la montagne s'est effondré, j'ai cru que vous étiez mort.

\- Moi aussi... Je dois retrouver mes amis...

\- Vous devriez vous reposer avant, vous êtes encore un peu bleu.

\- Euh..., fit Shin avec embarras, se ravisant de révéler sa vrais nature. Ils doivent s'inquiéter... On est loin de la rivière où j'étais ?

\- Non, c'est juste à côté. Je ne sors plus très loin à cause des créatures élémentaires qu'il y a dans les bois.

\- Il y a en toujours aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'en ai pas vu depuis que vous êtes ici.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Hier.

Shin soupira en fixant le plafond, d'un air profondément désespéré.

\- Bob va me faire une de ces scènes...

\- Vous avez dis quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, rien... Tu pourrais aller voir dans la forêt si les créatures sont toujours là ? Et si jamais tu en vois une, tu pourras laisser quelque chose par terre pour moi ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

\- Mes amis reconnaîtront que c'est à moi et pourront suivre tes traces afin de me trouver.

L'archer réuni ses mains, combattant la douleur de son corps, et se concentra. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les main, une glace fumante formant un diamant apparu, impressionnant l'enfant. Il lui donna l'objet froid, le voyant jongler avec en soufflant sous la fraîcheur avant de le mettre dans un petit sac.

\- Si ça peut vous permettre de retrouver vos amis, je le ferais... Mais en échange... Vous pourriez me rendre un service ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé, petit, rien que pour ça tu auras tout ce que tu veux.

\- Merci beaucoup, sourit le gamin, rayonnant, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers l'autre bout de la petite caverne.

\- Hey, attend ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Maikoon.

\- Juste Maikoon ?

Il hocha la tête avant de quitter l'endroit en passant dans un tunnel. Le pisteur analysa la pièce tout en restant allongé. C'était une petite grotte, un feu brûlant dans un âtre creusé diffusant une fumé qui se dissipait rapidement. Quelques fruits de la chasse et de la cueillette étaient à côté, non loin d'une maigre réserve de bois. Le lit sur lequel il reposait était unique, assortit d'une commode en bois vétuste à ses côtés. Le pauvre meuble semblait avoir fait les guerres saintes avant d'être rafistolé piteusement. En bref, l'endroit découlait de pauvreté mais d'une certaine ingéniosité afin de pouvoir vivre seul. Cependant il pouvait constater que les réserves d'eau, de nourriture et de bois étaient fortement amenuisés, trahissant que Maikoon avait dû mal à se les procurer.

Épuisé, Shin se laissa retomber contre sa couche de fortune et ferma les yeux, tombant d'une masse. Il ne sut pas combien de temps passa, mais la bonne odeur de viande de lapin chatouilla ses narines à son réveil. Il tourna la tête pour voir le petit dévorer son écuelle, les yeux dans le vide, avant de remarquer que son patient ne dormait plus. De suite, il se leva pour lui apporter le lapin rôtie au feu, l'aidant à s'asseoir avant de poser la planche de bois servant d'assiette sur ses genoux.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose dans les bois ? demanda l'archer.

\- Non, plus aucun monstre, mais j'ai trouvé un arc ! J'ai pu attraper deux lapins avec ! déclara fièrement Maikoon en montrant l'arme.

\- Oh c'est le mien ! se réjouit-t-il, le prenant lorsque l'enfant le lui donna, et vérifia s'il n'y avait aucun dégât. Merci de l'avoir retrouvé, j'aurais été dans la merde sinon...

\- J'ai vu un loup par contre. Comme j'ai eu peur, j'ai laissé votre truc tout froid et je suis parti aussi vite que j'ai pu !

\- Comment était ce loup ?

\- Blanc, une balafre sur l'œil.

\- Eden... Elle va vite mener mes amis jusqu'ici. Alors, parle moi de ton service, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Shin en commençant à dévorer son lapin cuit à point, jetant de temps à autre ses longues mèches noires dans son dos.

\- En fait, je suis un ancien esclave... Je n'ai connu que mes maîtres, et du plus loin que je me souvienne, ils ne m'ont jamais donné de nom. Mais j'avais une sœur avec moi, et elle, elle m'en a donner un : Maikoon.

\- Ta sœur... Elle est... Morte ?

\- Non, et c'est pour ça que j'aurais besoin de vous... Il y a deux ans, elle a réussi à me faire sortir mais elle s'est faite prendre en essayant de me rejoindre. Depuis elle ne sort plus du château. J'ai bien essayé d'aller la chercher mais je me suis fais attraper... J'ai peur pour elle, elle disait que le roi la regardait comme une bête affamée et que ça l'écœurait. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris de quoi elle parlait mais aujourd'hui je me rend compte que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, sa gorge s'étant serrée avec ses sanglots. Shin posa une main sur son épaule, ne le forçant pas à continuer.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-il doucement. S'il y a une chose que mes amis et moi détestions le plus qu'une mauvaise bière, c'est l'esclavage : on va faire sortir ta sœur et botter le train à tout ces enfoirés !

Le garçonnet sourit de toute ses dents mal soignées, ses iris brillantes de milles feux. Ils finirent leur pitance avant de se coucher, ne pouvant qu'attendre que le reste du groupe n'arrive. Quelques heures plus tard, des voix raisonnèrent faiblement dans la caverne, réveillant le duo en sursaut. Les sons étaient assez étouffés pour devinez que des gens étaient dehors et criait un nom. Shin se redressa, reconnaissant le sien, souriant au petit qui lui amena ses vêtements avec empressement. L'archer s'habilla, aussi vite qu'il le put à cause de ses blessures, et l'enfant l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Il faisait nuit, l'air frais rentrant dans ses poumons faisant un bien fou au demi-élémentaire ; le confort de la nature lui avait manqué. Les voix de ses compagnons retentirent à nouveau, alors il concentra sa psyché pour faire tourner une brume de givre autour de sa main, impressionnant le gamin. Il savait que les sens aiguisés du mage les ramènerait facilement à lui. Comme prévu, les quatre acolytes sortirent de la sylve, et Balthazar vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Espèce de petit con ! cria-t-il en l'écrasant avant de le secouer. Tu sais pendant combien de temps on t'a cherché, hein ?! Tu sais ?! Refais plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais !

\- Aïe-aïe-aïe ! Balthou' ! Tu me fais mal ! Aïeu !

\- T'es plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui s'est pris une montagne sur la gueule, rit Grunlek en s'approchant avec les autres, Eden à ses côtés.

\- Je vous avais dit que je maîtrisais la situation ! répondit l'archer en réunissant son index avec son pouce et levant les autres doigts, voûté sur lui même avec douleur.

\- Tu pisses le sang... Théo, fais un soin, lança le demi-diable en se tournant vers son amant.

\- De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres ? grogna ce dernier en écarquillant les yeux de colère, se raidissant.

\- Fais, où on pourra jamais nous rendre rapidement aux châteaux derrière la colline pour notre prime !

Le paladin le dévisagea, tout deux se foudroyant du regard, avant qu'il n'abdique et ne tire Shin pour qu'il s'asseye sur un rocher. Tandis qu'il commençait à soigner les blessures de l'archer, le gamin s'approcha avec de grand yeux émerveillés, sans oser venir trop prêt.

\- Ah, les gars, voici Maikoon, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé après la chute de la montagne, présenta le demi-élémentaire.

\- On commence à être des abonnés des montagnes brisées, rit le mage avant de se tourner vers l'enfant. Merci de l'avoir aidé, petit, si on peut faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, n'hésite pas à le demander.

Le garçonnet regarda Shin, un peu hésitant, mais l'adulte lui fit un mouvement de tête pour l'encourager à faire sa demande. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains en fixant le sol.

\- S'il vous plaît, là où vous vous rendez se trouve ma grande sœur, elle est esclave pour le roi ! Aidez-moi à la faire sortir comme elle l'a fait pour moi !

\- De quoi ? souffla gravement Grunlek en se tournant vers leur ami pour plus d'explication.

L'archer fit un résumé de l'histoire, voyant l'expression de son groupe se refermer sombrement. Aucun d'entre eux n'appréciait l'esclavagisme et ils étaient prêt à tout, même gratuitement, pour renverser une personne s'y adonnant. Le détail sous-entendu de la fonction de la jeune femme les écœurèrent, renforçant leur motivation pour la secourir. Maikoon sourit de toute ses dents, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé de l'aide.

\- Au fait, où est passé Viktor ? demanda Shin.

\- Euhm..., souffla Balthazar avec embarras, ses deux acolytes esquivant la conversation. Disons qu'il y a eu un incendie après que la montagne est pétée, et on a voulu maîtriser les flammes. Quand Viktor a vu Théo se balader dedans sans aucuns problèmes, il a demandé quelques explications et... La réponse ne lui a pas plu...

\- Il a dit quoi ? s'interrogea son ami avec inquiétude.

\- Bah rien, c'est ça le problème. Une fois le feu éteint, il a pris sa part pour le travail et il a repris sa route sans même nous saluer.

\- Faut dire que les dernières révélations l'ont déjà laissé sous le choc, alors celle là... Faut lui laisser le temps, il nous recontactera sûrement un jour.

\- Pour le moment, on va au château, décida Théo en se relevant après avoir fini de soigner l'archer, ce dernier se redressant gaiement en retrouvant sa liberté de mouvement. On récupère nos affaires et on trace.

\- Tu nous accompagnes jusqu'au village, petit ? demanda Grunlek. Tu auras foyer et nourriture en échange d'un peu de travail.

\- En attendant de retrouver ma sœur ? Pourquoi pas, je n'ai presque plus rien dans ma grotte...

Le mage invoqua Brasier pendant que son amant sifflait Lumière. Maikoon fut impressionné par les montures, hésitant une petite seconde à la main tendue de Balthazar vers lui. Il regarda Théo mais le guerrier le fit frémir d'inquiétude, alors il accepta de monter derrière l'érudit. Grunlek et Shin les suivirent à pied, appréciant le calme retrouvé de la forêt. Le cristal brisé, les élémentaires s'étaient évaporés, ne laissant que des amas de végétaux, des flaques d'eau ou encore quelques braises derrière eux. Ils en discutèrent sur le chemin, trouvant assez étrange que le mage ait tout laisser en plan alors qu'il semblait bien organisé. Ils soupçonnèrent une perte de contrôle qui aurait pu servir de leçon à l'invocateur inconscient.

Arrivé au village, les habitants observèrent curieusement Maikoon. Il attirait les regards de par sa peau mate, comme ses vêtements de fourrures grossières. Sa tenue était composée d'un pagne, et d'une sorte de cape en peau de loup dont les pattes avant étaient réunis sur sa poitrine, tenant par une cordelette. Il n'avait pas de chaussures non plus, seulement des bracelets de laine noire aux chevilles et aux poignets. L'enfant descendit de cheval avec les deux adultes, surpris de voir une petite fille de deux ans courir vers eux.

Balthazar alla prendre Liebel dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fermement pour profiter de l'étreinte après une journée sans l'avoir vu. Rapidement, la blanche tendit ses bras vers Shin qui vint la prendre aussi, heureux de la revoir. Maikoon la dévisagea, impressionné de la voir si diamétralement opposé à son physique. Sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer, les aînés allèrent voir le chef de village. Ce dernier, accepta de prendre le garçon comme serviteur, le payant d'une couche sèche et de repas. Les aventuriers saluèrent l'enfant en se mettant en selle avant de partir vers la ville derrière les collines, leur paiement en poche.

Les villageois les avaient dévisagé à leur premier retour, mais une explication de la part du groupe les apaisèrent. Si leur tranquillité se payait par une montagne de leur paysage, ce n'était rien de grave. Ils avaient été très compréhensif à leur grand étonnement, ou peut-être ont-ils été convaincue de les voir combattre bravement les incendies de forêt à leurs côtés. Heureusement, personne ne savait que la pauvre femme disparue était morte par leur faute, ça ruinerait leur réputation.

Le voyage vers l'Ouest du village se passa presque sans encombre. Deux bandits croisèrent leur chemin, en se dirigeant vers la montagne effondrée par curiosité, et ils furent convaincu de ne pas s'arrêter. Un inquisiteur, un mage enflammé, un nain au poing de fer, un archer de glace et un loup, avaient de quoi défier quiconque voulait des ennuis. Deux jours passèrent rapidement, la ville entre les collines s'étendant devant le groupe. Ils passèrent la première partie, la basse-ville, avant d'entrer dans la seconde en bien meilleure état. Les classes sociales étaient bien marquées, les pauvres gens se faisant sèchement repousser par la garde lorsqu'ils essayaient traverser la partie pavé de la ville.

Les aventuriers purent aller vers le château en parlant de leur exploit aux gardes devant ce dernier. Leurs montures furent prises en charge et ils entrèrent, promettant de surveiller l'enfant qu'ils avaient avec eux. Ils attendirent dans un petit salon non loin de l'entrée, détaillant le château bien plus modeste et petit que celui de Vendis. Il y avait un net effort pour présenter quelques richesses mais Balthazar ricana discrètement en intimant à ses amis que tout était en toc. Les tableaux étaient mal peints, les vases n'étaient que de la terre cuite avec quelques dessins, et les soi-disant pierres précieuses n'étaient que de bête cailloux colorés. Si le roi faisait dans l'esclavage, il devait avoir du mal à faire proliférer son commerce.

Les esclaves n'étaient plus vraiment en vogue, et les mœurs avaient bien changé depuis les dernières décennies. Cependant, quelques personnes essayaient de refaire revivre le commerce afin de rebâtir leur fortune passée, feintant de toujours vivre dans le luxe malgré la misère installée. La personne qu'ils allaient rencontrer semblait faire partie de l'un d'entre eux, garder leur calme risquait d'être compliqué.

Les aventuriers furent conviés une servante, la même que tout à l'heure, de la suivre vers la salle de trône. Le faux-luxe était ridiculement exposé tout le long du chemin, quelques tentures cachant de lourde fissures dans l'édifice. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une vaste salle assez vide, remplit de plantes en pot et d'un long tapis rouge menant au trône. Sur ce dernier était posé nonchalamment un sexagénaire, de nombreuses bagues aux doigts ainsi que d'autres bijoux en tout genre. Sa couronne ne semblait pas plus précieuse que le reste, posée sur ses cheveux gris mal peigné. La tenue était une pièce fait main pour copier de riches vêtements, mais l'homme n'avait que sa prestance pour tenter de la rendre crédible.

À ses côtés, agenouillée au sol, se trouvait une jeune femme d'environs vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait un regard perçant et sombre, rancunier, faisant briller ses iris d'un bleu translucide. Ces dernières ressortaient par sa peau couleur caramel. Elle était plutôt belle enfant, le visage fin bien que caché derrière ses longues mèches noires partiellement tressées. Sa coiffure était organisée et décorée tel une déesse exotique, et s'associait à la tenue amazone en tissue qui couvrait impudiquement son corps. Des breloques en métal ornaient ses poignets, ses bras, ses chevilles et ses jambes. Ce qui attira l'œil des aventuriers fut le collier de cuir qui l'attachait par une chaîne au trône.

Les quatre amis n'eurent pas besoin de demander qui elle était pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de leur cible. Ils frissonnèrent sous l'air bestial qu'elle affichait, voûtée sur elle même. Le roi jeta un regard en coin sur elle, un sourire pervers étirant le coin de ses lèvres, et lui releva le menton du bout de son sceptre pas plus précieux que des frusques. L'amazone dévisagea l'objet, restant digne.

\- Ah, je vous présente la plus belle pièce de ma collection ! Elle n'est pas à vendre mais j'ai quelques beaux spécimens dans ma cours.

\- Oh, sourit Balthazar en s'avançant, laissant Liebel à Shin et poussant un peu Théo pour qu'il se contienne. Nous cherchions justement quelque chose d'assez exotique ! Nous allons donc pouvoir faire une double affaires !

\- Je vous en prie, expliquez-moi ce que vous cherchez, mes braves, répliqua le roi avec un rictus en les prenant de haut, lâchant la jeune femme qui le foudroya du regard.

\- Nous avons réglé le problème des élémentaires sévissant dans la région, les paysans du village voisin nous ont dit que cette affaire vous intéresserait sûrement.

\- Chambellan, veuillez offrir la bourse promise à ces messieurs et conduisez-les dans ma cours, nous allons parler affaire. Gardes, ranger la dans ma chambre, ordonna-t-il en se levant, lançant dédaigneusement sa main vers la femme.

Elle ne se laissa pas faire et dû être maîtrisée par trois hommes pour être emportée. Le groupe prit difficilement sur lui, leur conviction se renforçant de seconde en seconde. Ils suivirent le chambellan du roi, recevant la bourse à peine plus grosse que celle du village, et allèrent dans la cours du château. Dès que Théo eut un œil sur l'extérieur, il fit demi-tour avec rage en attrapant Liebel, disant qu'elle ne devait pas voir ça. Les trois autres s'échangèrent un air grave avant d'oser regarder aussi, écarquillant les yeux en découvrant l'horreur étalée à ciel ouvert.

Une dizaines de cage étroite étaient disposé autour de la cours. À l'intérieur se trouvait des femmes de toute ethnie, reposant sur une maigre couche de paille. L'odeur n'était pas ragoutante et les esclaves aux tenues légères semblaient terriblement malades. Le roi les rejoignit, ils firent donc de leur mieux pour se reprendre et continuer de jouer la comédie.

\- Vous avez du choix, réussi à dire le mage avec un pauvre sourire.

\- J'ai eu du mal à me procurer quelques unes d'entre elles, celle aux yeux bridés par exemple, ses parents ont été dur à convaincre. Elle sait faire tout ce qu'on lui demande.

Il exposa chacune des femmes en les désignant comme des objets, relatant leur capacité à obéir, ainsi qu'à être voué à leur maître. Ce type était ridicule et écœurant, cherchant à faire perdurer un commerce mourant en s'enrichissant faiblement sur le marché noir. Le demi-diable se contint, sachant que ses amis préféraient le laisser parler.

\- Dites-moi, monseigneur, comment ferez vous passer vos marchandises à l'extérieur ? Vous ne les faites pas souillez votre plancher, j'espère.

\- Oh, bien sûr non, il n'y a que ma préféré qui est autorisée à le faire. Si vous en prenez une où plusieurs, vous passerez par la porte que vous voyez au fond de ma cours, et quitterez la ville par derrière. Je compterais alors sur vous pour me faire un peu de propagande, cela va de soit.

\- Votre préféré, comment l'avez-vous eu ? C'est une perle rare !

\- Nous avons tous nos petits secrets, se referma le vieil homme avec un sourire amer, n'appréciant que peu sa curiosité. Bien, prendrez-vous l'une de ces pièces ? Nous partons pour une somme de trois cent pièces d'or au plus bas avec la rousse. La bridée est la plus haute à mille pièces d'or.

\- Ce n'est pas donné..., fit le mage en feintant de se raviser, voulant partir maintenant qu'il avait les informations nécessaires.

\- Nous pourrions bien sûr trouver un arrangement. Vous aviez une très belle enfant avec vous, non ?

Une sueur froide monstrueuse roula sous l'épine dorsale de Balthazar, son souffle se hachurant une seconde de rage. Il pouvait deviner que Shin et Grunlek serraient les poings à l'entente du marché immonde, tous se maîtrisant au mieux. Ce vieux pervers a de la chance que Théo soit resté en arrière. Sinon il se serait fait retourner comme un gant. L'érudit n'écouta pas les voix de sa colère qui chantaient en cœur avec son diable, et inspira profondément pour se reprendre un minimum.

\- Elle n'est pas à nous. C'est une escorte que nous assurons au travers du pays, réussit-il à dire en souriant un peu.

\- Les territoires sont dangereux, et les accidents, nombreux. Ses parents doivent être au courant.

« Oh, putain, je vous jure que je crame tout si on est pas partie dans la minute ! », prévint le mage par communication télépathique vers ses collègues. « Si tu tires, je te suis. », le soutenu Shin, la rage s'entendant dans sa voix. « Calmez-vous, les gardes sont trop nombreux et Liebel est encore avec nous, on ne peut pas faire ça maintenant. », les raisonna Grunlek.

\- Désolé, mon bon seigneur, s'avança le nain. L'offre est alléchante mais nous mettons un poing d'honneur sur nos contrats.

Le roi fit la moue, déçu, n'ayant pas du tout compris le sous-entendu subtile dans sa phrase qui fit sourire ses compagnons.

\- Rien ne pourrait vous faire changer d'avis ? Même si je vous donne deux pièces en plus de la bridée ?

\- Nous reviendrons avec l'argent de l'escorte, pour sûr, votre collection vaux un détours.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Gardes ! Raccompagnez ces messieurs en dehors de la ville.

Ils quittèrent volontiers l'endroit infâme, se promettant d'essayer de libérer ces femmes. Ils s'inquiétèrent un peu de l'insistance du roi pour qu'ils soient loin de sa ville, comprenant qu'ils ont dû être soupçonneux. Théo et la petite le rejoignirent à l'extérieur du château, Balthazar prenant sa fille dans ses bras d'un air possessif avant de monter à cheval. Lorsque, du haut de son destrier, il croisa le regard du roi, il sut qu'ils s'étaient fais repéré. S'infiltrer n'allait pas être facile.


	13. Chapter 12

Oha-yoooo !

Je suis en train de mourir de connaissances (≧▽≦) Merci à tous pour les reviews que nous voyons enfin de nouveau ! Vous êtes tous plus adorable les uns que les autres~ (*＾ε ＾*) Je dois avouée ne pas trop savoir quoi dire, je suis penchée sur mes fiches de révision donc ma vie n'est pas des plus passionnante. En plus, je vais pas vous écrire une dissertation sur l'installation de la barre de soutient dans la douche ! (≧▽≦)ゞ

Bon j'arrête de vous dire de la merde et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'un bon grignotage~ ( ・∀・)ノ

* * *

Les aventuriers remarquèrent vite que les gardes les suivaient d'un peu trop près, et surtout que la ville était déserte. Ils arrêtèrent leurs chevaux sur la grande place publique, les hommes du roi leur barrant la route et les encerclant. Après avoir mit pied à terre, le groupe se réuni en cercle pour faire face à l'ennemi et entourer Liebel, cette dernière se cachant dans la petite cape de hanche de Théo. Brasier fut révoqué, et Lumière éloigné en vu du combat prochain. Visiblement les miliciens avaient pour ordre d'arracher l'enfant immaculée à ses parents, laissant ces dernier morts. Ils fixaient la blanche avec convoitise et jetaient des regards haineux sur le reste du groupe, resserrant leur poignes sur leur lances.

Balthazar leva les yeux, découvrant un ciel déjà couvert alors qu'il était parfaitement dégagé à leur arrivé. Un rictus mauvais piqua son visage, comprenant que sa fille avait eu peur dans ce château insalubre. Les nuages s'assombrissant prouvaient que les événements actuels n'arrangeaient rien. Il s'accroupit vers elle en prenant une de ses mains, embrassant les petits doigts pour la rassurer.

\- Mon cœur, ça va te faire plaisir, dit-il, tout en regardant Liebel, à son compagnon qui se tourna vers lui avec intrigue, surpris du surnom intime en publique. On va pas se priver de raser cet endroit de malheur.

\- Plan B ? jubila Grunlek, Shin sortant son arc avec le même sourire.

\- Plan Baston, s'enthousiasma le paladin est dégainant son épée et son bouclier, les hommes devant eux se mettant sur la défensive.

\- Dis-moi, poupette, commença le mage vers la blanche qui le regarda. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai appris ? Tu vas faire un cercle autour de nous, d'accord ?

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse, l'enfant ferma les yeux et se cacha dans la cape du soldat en serrant sa prise sur l'index de son père. L'armure de Théo se mit vite à briller, un son orageux roulant dans le ciel. Leurs adversaires levèrent les yeux, observant le phénomène avec crainte en constatant que les éclaires circulaient entre les nuages sombres. Avant qu'ils ne purent réagir, la foudre s'abattit sur eux, le bouclier du paladin servant de paratonnerre sur le groupe. Ce n'était pas encore ça mais la petite faisait des progrès en magie, et l'attaque fulgurante anéantie tout les gardes encore fumant au sol. Liebel rouvrit les yeux en s'appuyant contre l'armure de son père avec fatigue. Balthazar vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras en la félicitant, puis il regarda ses amis.

\- Bien, on entre, on prend les femmes, on décapite les hommes, et on se barre. Des questions ?

\- Je tue qui en premier ? demanda Théo en allant taper sur les fesses de sa monture pour qu'elle s'éloigne de la ville.

\- Celui qui croise ta route. On va leur montrer qu'on essaye pas d'échanger un enfant à ses parents impunément, gronda sourdement le mage.

Comprenant enfin pourquoi son amant était tant en colère depuis qu'il était sorti, le guerrier entra également dans une rage sombre. Il prit les devant de la marche, exécutant une villageoise paniquée qui avait eu le malheur d'essayer de fuir au même moment. Les autres ne réagirent pas, le suivant d'un pas déterminé. Ils étaient doués à brûler les villes ? Ils allaient mettre ce talent à exploitation. La main libre et enflammée de Balthazar toucha les bâtiments, les toits de pailles des chaumières s'embrasant à une vitesse folle pour se répandre sur les maisons voisines.

Ils continuèrent leur avancer funèbre, les habitants partant en courant, certain plus euphorique que d'autres. Passé les gardes venant à leur rencontre fut une formalité, ils n'étaient que cinq, sûrement faisaient-ils parti des derniers ; la milice du roi était ridicule. En quelques flèches et coups d'épées, ils se frayèrent un chemin facile entre les cadavres. Grunlek donna un coup de poing dans la double porte du château pour qu'ils puissent pénétrer à l'intérieur. Balthazar posa l'enfant en lui autorisant à casser tout ce qu'elle voulait, au grand bonheur de cette dernière. Liebel sauta sur tout les vases le long du couloir dans lequel ils marchèrent. Les doigts du mage caressèrent la moindre chose combustible, laissant le brasier se créer derrière eux.

Ils allèrent dans la cours intérieure, égorgeant le chambellan au passage. Grunlek fit sauter les gonds des cages, les femmes les dévisageant avec surprise. Elles étaient à bout de force mais firent l'effort d'attraper les mains de leurs sauveurs. Ils prirent les quelques chevaux à l'écurie pour les atteler à la seul calèche disponible, complètement libre et tranquille. Les derniers gardes devaient protéger le roi dans un coin du château. La calèche fut chargée de quelques vivres et couvertures trouvés dans les écuries, permettant aux demoiselles de pouvoir survivre à l'extérieur jusqu'à trouver une ville. Une fois les femmes sorties par la porte arrière, Liebel leur faisant de grand signe avec un sourire, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur pour se lancer dans une traque à l'homme. Balthazar, connaissant les agencement d'un château, les dirigea pour trouver plus rapidement l'étage des chambres.

Sans surprise, ils finirent par tomber sur les trois derniers gardes, n'écoutant pas les hurlements d'agonie des quelques servantes raisonnant dans tout l'édifice. Théo et Grunlek achevèrent rapidement deux des hommes qui leur barraient la route, une flèche de glace se plantant entre les yeux du troisième. Le demi-diable passa au dessus des corps avec sa fille dans les bras, enflammant comiquement avec elle la double porte pour l'enfoncer facilement d'un coup de hanche. Le roi recula sous la panique alors qu'il était tombé au sol, les dévisageant avec frayeur.

\- Alors, tu vois ça, ma poupette ? C'est un vilain méchant ! fit Balthazar avec une voix douce et amusante alors qu'il parlait à Liebel, cette dernière très attentive. Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux vilains méchants ?

L'enfant se tourna vers le roi et afficha un large sourire, frappant ses mains ensemble comme si elle écrasait quelque chose. Shin siffla d'admiration en s'asseyant sur un coffre pourri à l'entrée de la chambre, s'éloignant de la porte brûlant toujours plus à côté. Grunlek mit ses mains sur ses hanches en félicitant la petite, Théo ébouriffant les cheveux blancs avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Je vous avais dis que c'était un génie ! s'exclama fièrement le mage en embrassant la joue de la petite. Ça c'est ma poupette !

\- Vous êtes..., souffla le roi avec ahurissement et haine. De grands malades !

\- Ouais, on nous le dit souvent, ricana-t-il en haussant une épaule. Un conseil pour éviter les "grands malades" dans notre genre : n'essayez pas de marchander l'enfant d'un père qui a du feu au bout des doigts, termina l'érudit avec un ton rauque et dangereux, embrasant le bout de sa main libre en fascinant sa fille.

Théo leva son épée mais son amant le stoppa d'un geste de sa main enflammée.

\- Attend, attend ! Profite un peu de cette peur dans son regard ! rit-il comme un fou.

\- J'aurais juste une question, questionna Grunlek en faisant quelque pas. Où est la fille ? Celle que vous aviez à côté de votre misérable chaise que vous osez appeler trône.

\- Allez tous en enfer ! vociféra le roi.

\- Déjà fait, répondirent le couple en cœur en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

Shin se leva de son siège de fortune et se balada dans la pièce en guettant la réaction de leur interlocuteur. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'armoire, l'homme déglutit en se raidissant, le faisant sourire et souffler avec un air satisfait. L'archer ouvrit le placard et dévoila l'amazone inconsciente, un peu de sang sur son front. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, retirant l'objet infâme autour de son cou avant de se lever pour rejoindre ces amis. Il donna le collier à Grunlek avec un clin d'œil complice, le nain souriant en allant le mettre au roi et d'attacher la chaîne au lit. Le souverain avait bien eu un mouvement de recule mais l'épée sous sa gorge le ravisa.

\- Comment osez-vous ! pesta-t-il.

\- Tout va brûler, non ? demanda Théo vers Balthazar.

\- Oh, crois-moi que oui ! Je met un point d'honneur là dessus !

\- Très bien.

Il trancha les deux bras au niveau du coude et les jambes aux genoux, le vieil homme hurlant de douleur. Le paladin se pencha ensuite pour le soigner, coupant les hémorragies.

\- Comme ça je suis sûr qu'il ne pourra que mourir lentement. Sinon, comme on dit, les rats sont les premiers à quitter le navire, siffla le soldat en crachant au sol.

\- Oh, j'adore quand tu fais ça, ronronna le mage en se collant à lui, allant déposer un baiser sulfureux sur ses lèvres en tenant son visage d'une main, son compagnon loin d'être contre.

\- S'il vous plaît, les gars, un autre moment, peut-être ? Et surtout, sans un bébé dans les bras, soupira mollement Shin, Liebel plus préoccupé à jouer avec le collier de son père que par l'étreinte.

\- Bien, notre travail ici est terminé, abdiqua le mage avec satisfaction en s'éloignant de son amant, le bruit du brasier à l'étage inférieur se faisant entendre dans les couloirs. Je présume que le seul coffre qui contient un minimum de valeur est juste ici, à côté du lit ? Grunlek, pourrais-tu...

\- L'ouvrir comme une cuirasse d'araignée ? C'est comme si c'était fait !

\- Merci !

L'ingénieur arracha la porte blindé avec son bras mécanique et prit les gros sacs d'or en ronronnant de bonheur.

\- Bien, on aura pas de problème à payer les travaux ! lança Shin avec enthousiasme, ses amis tout aussi heureux.

\- On va enfin avoir notre auberge ! chantonna Balthazar en sautillant avec la petite, tous commençant à sortir de la pièce.

\- Je vous ordonne de ne pas me laisser là, bande de scélérats ! cracha haineusement le roi, tirant pitoyablement sur la chaîne du collier en se penchant en avant, encore choqué de ses amputations.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure d'ordonner quoi que ce soit, réfuta le mage en se tournant à demi vers lui avec un rictus mauvais.

\- Vous n'irez pas loin ! Des monstres tels que vous serons traqués et brûlés !

\- Alors là bonne chance ! rit-t-il, aussi immunisé contre les flammes que son amant.

\- Vous n'êtes que des êtres répugnants ! Jamais cette infamie ne pourra grandir sainement avec vous !

\- Que voulez-vous, on a jamais été dans les normes.

Alors que le roi voulu répliquer, Shin lui envoya une flèche de glace dans l'épaule, le coupant d'un cri de douleur. Ses amis sourirent d'un air satisfait et quittèrent la pièce, ignorant les insultes emplit de rage derrière eux. Le mage écarta le brasier en concentrant son reste de psyché pour leur frayer un passage jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils passèrent par la cours arrière, Théo sifflant Lumière jusqu'à ce que l'animal revienne. Avec l'enfer qui s'abattait sur la ville, la pauvre bête ne devait pas trop entendre les appels de son maître à l'autre bout du château.

Le groupe s'éloigna pour monter sur une colline avant de s'asseoir et d'apprécier le feu de joie au loin, sous un soleil couchant. Ils se partagèrent des rations sèches et de l'eau, Grunlek comptant les grosses bourses destitués au roi avec un petit rire emplit de bonheur. Liebel gambada gaiement à leurs côtés, pourchassant un papillon en essayant de l'attraper. Balthazar attrapa la main de Théo et mima une forte émotion féminine tout en regardant l'enfant.

\- C'est bien notre bébé : elle pense à tout casser, même les crânes... Je suis ému ! fini-t-il en s'éventant de sa main, feintant un étau dans sa gorge qui comprimait sa voix plus aiguë.

\- Va falloir qu'elle s'habitue, de toute façon, s'allongea le paladin sans lâcher sa main alors que les autres riaient, loin de ne pas être fière de sa fille.

\- Moi qui aurait cru qu'elle serait un peu choquée, finalement, voir un peu de sang ne l'a pas plus impressionné que ça, commenta Shin.

\- Elle foudroie les gens sur place depuis qu'elle a ouvert les yeux, je pense que c'est normal qu'un mort ne la perturbe pas. Surtout si c'est quelqu'un qui abuse d'autrui. Eh puis, elle a vu l'enfer qu'en elle était traquée par les églises. Il y a dû avoir plus qu'un peu de sang qui a coulé sous ses yeux, répliqua le demi-diable. Comment va la gonzesse, d'ailleurs ?

\- Elle est encore dans les vapes mais ça devrait aller. On verra comment elle se sent lorsqu'elle sera réveillée.

Ils attendirent patiemment, le mage s'allongeant contre l'épaule de son compagnon afin que ce dernier encercle les siennes de son bras. Le nain fit honneur à tout les clicher possible et imaginable sur sa race, roulant dans les pièces d'or et jouant avec comme un enfant dans un bac à sable. L'archer s'occupa de l'étrangère, examinant si elle n'avait pas de blessure en dehors des suçons immondes maculant des partie intimes de son corps. Ils étaient à peine visible sur sa peau caramel, contrairement aux marques laissées par le collier trop serré, qu'elle devait porter sans interruption depuis longtemps.

Soupçonnant qu'elle aurait mal à la tête à son réveille, il sortit une compresse épaisse de la besace du demi-diable pour l'imbiber d'eau froide avec sa main. Il la posa ensuite sur le front, admirant son visage exotique et attrayant. Ses yeux détaillèrent les quelques tresses décorées de perles rondes et allongées en métal, donnant un charme particulier à ses traits raffinés. Elle avait les yeux un peu bridés, mais pas autant que la femme en cage qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt, le demi-élémentaire n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Ses questions sur le monde en dehors du cratère le reprit, se demandant à nouveau ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir au delà de ces hautes parois rocheuses.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Shin fut surpris de la voir ouvrir doucement les yeux. Les prunelles, d'un bleu si claire qu'il était presque translucide, cherchèrent un repère avant de se poser sur lui. Ils se fixèrent un instant, la femme semblant réfléchir rapidement. À peine il eut le temps de la voir écarquiller dangereusement des yeux, qu'il se prit un violent coup de pied en plein visage, le repoussant violemment en arrière. Ses amis se retournèrent en l'entendant souffler de douleur, voyant l'amazone essayer de courir mais s'écroulant quelques mètres plus loin après avoir chancelé. Elle devait encore être sonnée.

Balthazar alla voir la jeune femme encore consciente, Grunlek redressant Shin qui avait perdu son masque et se massait désormais la mâchoire. Il fixa l'ancienne captive, fasciné au possible avant d'affaisser ses épaules.

\- Oh, les gars... Je crois que je suis amoureux ! lança-t-il, transi.

\- Elle te défonce la gueule, et tu tombes amoureux ? fit Théo avec incompréhension. T'es maso !

\- C'est pas banal ! rit le nain aux éclats alors que le mage ramenait la femme pour la poser près d'eux.

\- Vous m'entendez ? demanda ce dernier vers elle, prenant garde à ses jambes de peur d'avoir lui aussi le droit à un coup.

\- Elle comprend notre langue au moins ? demanda le paladin en s'approchant.

\- Son frère la parle, alors je suppose que oui.

L'amazone se réveilla un peu en redevenant aussi farouche que précédemment. Elle sauta sur le demi-diable en le renversant en arrière, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui et attrapant sa gorge.

\- Où il est ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui ?! cria-t-elle avec un léger accent faisant rouler les mots sur son palais.

Elle se fit cependant maîtriser par Théo qui passa ses bras sous les siens afin de la soulever. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et donna un coup de boule en envoyant son pieds dans son genoux. L'armure protégea la jambe du soldat mais pas sa lèvre qui se fendit, le faisant siffler de douleur. Il noua donc ses mains derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de réitérer. L'archer était complètement sous le charme, incapable de réagir, alors Grunlek prit les devants en relevant le mage qui toussait en tenant sa gorge.

\- Du calme ! Mademoiselle, du calme ! C'est votre frère qui nous envoie vous délivrer, il est en sécurité dans un village près d'ici. Et nous comptions vous escorter jusqu'à lui.

\- Je sais très bien me défendre seule ! gronda-t-elle avec rage, essayant encore de se débattre.

\- Vous pourriez faire un minimum d'effort alors qu'on a cramé l'autre enfoiré ! rétorqua Théo, amer.

Interloquée, elle s'arrêta en les regardant tour à tour avant de voir le brasier au loin, enveloppant aussi bien le château que la ville. La sentant se détendre, le paladin la lâcha prudemment, s'éloignant un peu, mais gardant une main sur l'épée par mesure de sécurité. Elle fit quelques pas en fixant l'édifice brûler dans un enfer terrible, choquée. Un sourire illumina alors son visage tandis qu'elle pouffa de bonheur. Elle se tourna vers le groupe, voulant s'exprimer mais le passage de Liebel courant dans les bras du mage la pétrifia de stupeur. Elle dévisagea la petite qui la regardait avec inquiétude, se demandant visiblement si elle allait encore faire du mal à son père qui la serrait contre lui. Elle se reprit en papillonnant des yeux et se secouant la tête, tenant cette dernière d'une main sous la douleur lancinante qui revint à son bon souvenir.

\- Où sont les autres ? Les filles de la cours ? Vous vouliez les acheter !

\- Non, c'était surtout pour repérer les lieux, expliqua le demi-diable après avoir rassurer sa fille, continuant de frotter doucement son dos. On a attelé des chevaux à une calèche et elles sont montées pour partir le plus loin possible.

\- Elles sont libre ? Vraiment ? se méfia l'amazone.

\- Autant que ce fils de pute est en pièces détachés et attaché à son lit en brûlant à feu doux à l'heure actuel. Avec votre collier, pour l'ironie du sort, sourit-t-il sadiquement.

Elle imita son rictus, la nouvelle lui faisant terriblement plaisir. Se sachant en sécurité, elle laissa un profond soupir lui échapper, frissonnant un peu sous la brise fraîche qui s'éleva. Elle n'avait pas froid, c'était un frémissement de délectation, par sa vengeance assouvie et sa liberté retrouvée.

\- Donc, reprit-elle, voulant faire passer un dernier questionnaire de prudence. Vous avez vu mon frère ? Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Maikoon, répondit Shin en s'avançant. Et c'est vous qui lui avez donné ce nom.

\- ... Il n'y a que lui qui sait ça... Je vous crois. Dites-moi où est ce village, j'irais le chercher.

\- Laissez-nous vous accompagner, ce ne sera que pour deux jours mais nous serons rassuré que vous soyez arriver à bon port, insista Balthazar en indiquant inconsciemment la direction d'une main. Nous aimerions voir également si votre frère se porte bien. Il a sauvé notre ami, ici présent, et votre délivrance était notre remerciement : une vie pour une vie.

Elle le dévisagea tour à tour avec Shin, ce dernier raide à chaque regard, complètement charmé. Une réflexion profonde la mura dans un silence pesant, croisant les bras en pesant le pour et le contre. Elle avait vécu les pires horreurs en tant qu'esclave sexuel pour un vieux pervers, les aventuriers ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir de désirer être seule, loin de toute présence masculine. La métis finit par soupirer, acceptant sans un mot, bien qu'à contre cœur. Les amis sourirent, content qu'elle fasse l'effort, ne les obligeant pas à la suivre comme des espions.

\- Bien, commençons par quelques présentations. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, un pyromancien. Voici Théo de Silveberg, un paladin-inquisiteur de la lumière. Grunlek Von Krayn, maître nain, et Shinddha Kory, maître archer.

\- Et l'enfant ? désigna-t-elle du menton, profondément intrigué qu'elle soit totalement immaculée.

\- Liebel. Juste, Liebel, répondit le demi-diable alors que la petite saluait timidement de la main en se cachant dans son col, ne laissant qu'un œil dépasser. Et vous?

\- Akela est le nom que je me suis choisie. Cette petite, elle vient d'où ? Et pourquoi elle est avec vous ?

\- C'est notre protéger. Nous ne formons pas une famille très conforme, mais elle est heureuse avec nous.

Eden arriva alors, passant derrière l'étrangère pour aller quérir les caresses de Grunlek. Akela fit un bon en arrière en dévisageant le loup, sursautant en voyant que le mage laissa la petite au sol pour qu'elle aille câliner l'animal. Elle se figea, interloquée sous la scène peu commune qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Sa réaction fit rire le groupe, sauf Shin qui était encore perdu dans sa contemplation, attirant le regard de l'amazone qui prit la parole.

\- Vous avez encore mal ?

\- Oui, souffla l'archer, un peu hagard, heureux du contact visuel.

\- Alors tant mieux, siffla-t-elle en redevenant farouche.

\- Vous avez froid ? On a des couvertures si vous voulez vous couvrir un peu, proposa l'érudit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas très couverte, c'est assez... bizarre, répondit maladroitement Shin en essayant d'être le moins cru possible.

\- Parce qu'un type bleu qui se cache pitoyablement derrière une pauvre capuche, c'est pas louche ? rétorqua la jeune femme en foudroyant le demi-élémentaire du regard, main sur les hanches. Avec des yeux de fouine vicieuse !

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Mais non..., se défendit-il pauvrement, ses amis hilares derrière lui.

\- Bien, je me met en route maintenant. Vous m'avez indiquer l'Est tout à l'heure, donc soit vous me suivez, soit vous avez intérêt à me rattraper.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à marcher, laissant le groupe pantois mais souriant. Pas banal comme femme ! Shin était encore retourné, l'observant s'éloigner en admirant les courbes danser dans sa démarche gracieuse, ses amis se moquant ouvertement de lui.

\- Putain, je suis amoureux, les mecs...

\- T'aurais pu en choisir une avec un peu moins de caractère ! rit le mage en invoquant Brasier.

\- Je sens un vague schéma se mettre en place dans tes attirances, sourit narquoisement Grunlek. Peau mate, les yeux clairs, cheveux noirs... Comme Dania !

\- C'est pas Dania ! objecta derechef l'archer.

\- Apprend au moins à la connaître, soupira Théo.

\- Je compte bien le faire !

\- Vu comment c'est partie, bonne chance.

\- Arrête, dis pas ça, ça porte malheur !

\- C'est pour être bien sûr que tu te foires, bourse-pleine ! termina de le charrier le paladin en le frappant derrière la tête, montant ensuite sur Lumière.

Le demi-élémentaire suivit les deux cavaliers à pied avec le nain, se frottant le crâne en bougonnant qu'il était sérieux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les trois autres ne rirent de plus bel. Un Shinddha amoureux, et puis quoi encore ? C'était la meilleure de l'année !


	14. Chapter 13

Oha-yooooo ! ヽ( ・∀・)ノ

Merci pour vos gentils reviews précédent~ C'est toujours motivant de les lires ! (*^ ▽^*) Je résiste à l'attraction des séries animés et de l'apprentissage de japonais pour me concentrer sur mes études... C'est dur ! ( ・ A・)" J'ai bouclé toute l'histoire, le français et l'anglais ! La géographie me donne plus de fil à retordre ! J'ai visiblement plus la mémoire des chiffres pour les dates que pour décrire l'organisation du FMI... (;¬ω¬)

Sur ce je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre qui sera surement le dernier avant mercredi prochain, et je vous dis bon appétit si vous grignotez quelque chose~ ( ・∀・)ノ

* * *

Pendant le court voyage, Akela ne fut pas des plus bavardes. Elle n'échangea que le strict nécessaire avec le groupe comme les formules de politesse, mais n'engagea et ne répondit à aucune conversation. Elle avait une attitude animal et solitaire, n'ayant que faire de sa tenue légère pourtant terriblement aguichante. Une bande de tissue torsadée entre les seins couvrait ces derniers, un pagne tenu par une cordelette doré passant sur ses fesses et parties intimes. Le groupe insista en lui expliquant qu'elle pourrait choquer le village dans lequel ils se rendaient, alors elle abdiqua pour porter une cape cachant son corps entier. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ses mouvements mais les aventuriers apprécièrent l'effort, alors ils ne la poussèrent pas trop à parler en échange.

Bien qu'intrigué par Liebel, elle ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, voyant bien que Théo et Balthazar étaient les deux plus proches d'elle ; le lien était plutôt facile à faire. Le couple ne dit rien non plus, continuant leur quotidien dans une mécanique bien huilée. Le pauvre Shin semblait vouloir lancer la conversation mais sentait que l'amazone l'ignorait royalement. Elle l'avait prit pour un pervers dès le premier regard, briser cette image était assez compliqué.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, Maikoon ramenait du bois. Il lâcha son chargement pour courir vers sa sœur qui vint le prendre dans ses bras, folle de joie de le retrouver. Il portait une tunique verte avec un pantalon de toile et une paire de botte, changeant des vêtements de peaux mal taillés qu'il avait avant.

\- Vous avez tenu parole ! s'exclama le garçonnet vers l'archer qui sourit, ses pommettes remontant au dessus de son masque.

\- Je t'avais bien dis que je tenais toujours parole.

\- Bon, se retourna Akela. Merci de m'avoir sortie de ce château et escorter jusqu'ici même si je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de vous. Maintenant, avec mon frère, on va aller chercher un coin tranquille où vivre. Je doute que nous trouvions du travail, les gens ne sont pas très enclin à choisir une personne de couleur si ce n'est pas un esclave.

Shin trépigna un peu sur place, menton baissé, semblant prendre son courage à deux mains. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, raide et les poings serrés, visiblement nerveux. Son attitude attira de suite toute l'attention sur lui.

\- On compte monter une auberge, et avoir du personnel ne serait pas de refus. Il y aurait plein de boulot : le bar, le service, le nettoyage, les écuries... Donc, si ça vous intéresse, vous pourriez travailler et habiter la bas...

Akela le dévisagea, serrant les épaules de son petit frère bien plus enthousiaste qu'elle. Ce dernier se tourna un peu pour la voir, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Ce serait super ! On aurait un vrais travail ! Et un endroit chaud !

\- Enfin, Maikoon, on ne les connaît pas, sermonna son aînée.

\- Ils nous ont plus aidé et sauvé que n'importe qui depuis que nous sommes né, je pense qu'ils nous ont assez prouvé leur bonne foi.

Elle le fixa un instant, finissant par abdiquer d'un soupir, trop faible pour résister à la joie colossal de son cadet. Elle se caressa les cheveux d'une main, réfléchissant un peu avant de regarder Balthazar.

\- Vous avez dit "on compte", donc cette auberge n'est pas encore construite, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous avons le terrain, et désormais, les fonds nécessaire pour faire un beau bâtiment. Vous pourriez être chez l'auberge de ma tante en attendant que la construction se fasse, elle pourra vous trouver un petit boulot si vous voulez vous faire un peu d'argent personnel.

\- Je ne vous promet rien, je veux déjà voir ce fameux terrain. Et si nous travaillons avec vous, nous voulons une part égale aux vôtres.

\- Cela va de sois, sourit le mage. Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! Nous aurons deux semaines de voyage, cependant, par cette saison on risque de croiser quelques gros félins peu sympathique qui rodent dans le coin.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, assura l'amazone. Dépêchons.

\- Attend, grande sœur, tu devrais prendre de nouveaux vêtements avant.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi..., commença-t-elle a protester.

\- Ça me rappellerait trop ce sale type..., geignit tristement Maikoon en lui lançant un regard de chiot.

\- ... Ah, bon, d'accord. Amène-moi chez le tailleur, s'il y en a un quelque part...

\- Je vous accompagne, déclara Grunlek avec un sourire bienveillant. Je vous offre la tenue en cadeau de bienvenue.

\- Si tu veux.

Les autres les regardèrent s'éloigner, assez surprit de la désinvolture de la jeune femme après toute ces années à être asservit contre son gré. Elle avait un caractère plus que bien trempé, il était claire que personne n'avait à être en travers de sa route. Shin poussa un profond soupir, encore charmé jusqu'à la moelle.

\- T'as aucune chance ! rit Balthazar, son amant soufflant désespérément à ses côtés avant de courir après Liebel qui s'éloignait de trop.

\- Je sais, c'est ça le pire...

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'accrocher comme ça ! rajouta-t-il en le suivant dans le village. C'est parce qu'elle te résiste ?

\- Non, je sais pas... C'était comme une évidence, je n'ai pas vraiment contrôlé ce que je ressentais. Si jamais ça ce décidait je pense que j'aurais épousé une riche héritière.

\- Tu peux toujours attendre que le futur enfant de Vendis grandisse ! rit le mage avec lui.

\- Oh, non, t'es horrible !

\- Attend deux secondes, je vais pisser vite fait. Raconte moi, t'as déjà été amoureux ?

Le demi-élémentaire s'appuya contre le mur de la maison, réfléchissant tandis que son ami s'était caché derrière un mur de tonneaux.

\- Il y a eu une fois où j'ai cru pouvoir me poser.

\- Dania ?

\- Non, souffla tristement l'archer malgré son sourire qui s'entendait dans sa voix. C'était passionné mais on savait tout les deux que ça ne durerait pas. Justement parce qu'elle avait trop de caractère, tien !

\- Quel ironie du sort ! Ahah ! Ah, merde ! Ma boucle de ceinture est pétée, une seconde. Dis-moi en plus sur cette fameuse fois, du coup. Je suis curieux !

\- C'était avant de vous croiser, j'avais rencontré une femme lors d'un travail de coursier basique. On avait sympathisé et au lit c'était juste du rêve ! Elle était la première avec qui je découchais plus d'une fois, ça signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Le jour où j'ai fini mon job et que je devais partir, je lui ai proposé qu'on reste ensemble, qu'on trouverait un bout de terrain à bâtir. Elle m'a ri au nez en disant qu'elle préférait être avec un vrais homme plutôt qu'un monstre pour faire sa vie.

\- La salope...

\- Je suis donc parti sans un mot, et j'ai refais ma vie habituelle sur les routes. Jusqu'à tomber sur une bande de trois gugusses endimanchés ! lança Shin avec un sourire retrouvé, le ton plus léger.

\- Je t'emmerde, espèce de sac ! rit son ami.

\- Maintenant on va avoir notre auberge ! On va se faire pas mal de frique, tu pourras faire un tas de chose. Changer ta ceinture, par exemple !

\- Je vais pas attendre, pour ça ! Putain de... Sans, mon froc me tombe aux chevilles ! Je peux pas rester comme ça !

\- Met une cordelette, ou des bretelles.

\- Je dois avoir de la ficelle dans ma besace.

\- Tu pourrais changer ton sac pourri également !

\- Ah oui, un vrais sac en cuir, bien ornementé, jubila Balthazar en rêvant.

\- Ah, y'a Théo, remarqua le demi-élémentaire en se redressant, le paladin les rejoignant.

\- Ouais, c'est vrais que je pourrais avoir une femme, mais lui je l'aime vraiment, tu vois ? pouffa l'érudit en arrivant. C'est bon j'ai réu...

Il se stoppa net en voyant son amant debout devant Shin en tenant la main de Liebel. Le soldat le dévisageait, surpris, le faisant brutalement rougir d'embarras en comprenant qu'il l'avait entendu. Si son compagnon voulait entendre quelque chose de plus sincère, il ne pourrait pas ! Le demi-diable éclaircit sa voix, tremblant nerveusement en détournant le regard. Son cœur battait bien trop vite et fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Euhm... On devrait rejoindre Grunlek...

\- Faisons ça, oui, fit moqueusement l'archer, fortement amusé des réactions de pucelles de ses amis.

Balthazar croisa les bras avant de lever une main pour essuyer son visage, marchant en tête avec sa gêne. Théo n'en menait pas large, laissant Shin se mettre entre lui et son compagnon, ses joues légèrement rosies et son regard se faisait fuyant. Le demi-élémentaire jubila, connaissant parfaitement la pudeur du couple sur leurs sentiments. Les voir ainsi était plus que comique.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement Grunlek devant une maison, patientant avec lui jusqu'à ce que les frangins sortent. Akela gardait son style mais étaient bien plus couverte. Elle portait un pantalon noir serré ouvert sur les hanches, montrant un peu ses cuisses, un pagne de la même coloration s'ajoutant à la ceinture. Elle avait également une blouse chanvre près du corps découvrant ses épaules, avec un serre taille de tissu marron mettant sa poitrine plantureuse en valeur. Des bottines de seconde main couvraient ses pieds et ne devaient pas être des plus confortable, mais ça irait pour le moment. Elle gardait également la cape, qu'elle laissait ouverte, lui donnant l'apparence d'une aventurière intrépide.

Shin se frotta la nuque, remerciant le fait qu'il portait un masque couvrant la moitié de son visage, et par le fait, ses rougeurs. Grunlek, comme promit, paya les vêtements au tailleur qui se frotta les mains. Le groupe salua l'homme et ils récupérèrent leur chevaux pour se mettre en route. La première journée de voyage se fit dans un silence pesant mélangeant tension et embarras. Le couple s'évitait encore, le mage cachant comme il le pouvait ses réactions de jouvencelle. Théo ouvrait la marche sur Lumière, ne prêtant attention qu'à Liebel assise devant lui. Quant à Akela, elle esquivait Shin qui n'osait pas lui parler en restant derrière le groupe.

La première nuit fut longue, personne n'arrivant vraiment à dormir à cause de la mauvaise ambiance de la journée. Le lendemain matin brisa la glace grâce à Liebel, qui avait décidé de gambader toute nue dans les prés pour faire courir sa famille. Hilare, l'enfant s'amusait à passer entre des rochers et sous des troncs pour disparaître dans de hautes fourrées, paniquant les adultes qui la pourchassaient en tenant ses vêtements. D'abord gêné, Maikoon s'était caché dans ses mains, puis avait rit avec sa sœur. Il était assez amusant de voir que même le paladin rampait au sol, avec tout le ridicule du monde, pour essayer d'attraper sa fille.

La petite fut finalement capturée par Shin qui s'était pendu à une branche d'arbre par les jambes, mettant fin à la chasse. Liebel fut loin d'être déçue, s'étant bien amusé, elle se laissa donc habiller par Balthazar qui soupira de soulagement. Le pauvre mage avait frisé plusieurs crises cardiaque en la voyant grimper et aller dans des zones dangereuses, tenant en équilibre. Il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu ses frayeurs, mais il avait été le plus expressif.

Le soir arrivant, ils bivouaquèrent dans une plaine à l'orée d'une forêt. Le mage se retrouva en tête à tête avec le demi-élémentaire dans les bois pour ramener de l'eau au groupe. Rapidement, les yeux insistants sur la capuche se firent ressentir et tressaillir l'archer qui se retourna, mal à l'aise. Ils se fixèrent un moment, l'un attendant en plissant les yeux et l'autre le questionnant du regard.

\- Quoi ? finit par demander Shin pour débloquer la situation pesante.

\- Quand on était au château de Vendis, je me suis laissé distraire par les événements, mais... Tu m'avais promis des informations croustillantes sur la nuit où tu as ramené le gamin, et tu ne m'as toujours rien dis.

\- J'ai dis ça ? fit-il innocemment en remplissant les gourdes.

\- Oh-oh ! rit Balthazar en secouant son index. N'essaye pas de me rouler ! J'exige d'avoir mon dû !

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Le demi-diable se redressa, surexcité. Il fixa son ami droit dans les yeux en s'inquiétant alors de son air malicieux.

\- J'avais trop bu, je me rappelle de rien.

Il dépita avant de blêmir à vu d'œil, mâchoire décroché et yeux écarquillés. Visiblement, il était complètement désillusionné. Shin prit les devant en riant, laissant son compagnon de route à moité mort de l'intérieur derrière lui. Balthazar se reprit et bondit à ses trousses, ralentit par le poids des gourdes.

\- C'est pas vrais ! Je sais que c'est pas vrais !... Par pitié, dis-moi que c'est pas vrais !

L'archer rit de plus bel, savourant la détresse de cette fouine qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre son nez partout. Lorsque le groupe les vit revenir, ils furent intrigués du choc et de la déception du mage, mais n'eurent qu'un silence en réponse à leurs intrigues. Balthazar ouvrit son grimoire pour compléter le langage des signes, peaufinant des détails pour ajouter du vocabulaire. S'ouvrant enfin, Akela lui posa quelques questions, curieuse.

\- Tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ?

\- Oh, réfléchit l'érudit en gonflant ses joues, s'échangeant un regard avec son compagnon. Deux mois, maintenant ? Presque trois. J'ai actuellement plus de huit cents signes référencés. Liebel en connaît une bonne vingtaine, mine de rien.

Pour illustré, la petite passa son auriculaire au bord de sa narine et tourna sa main plusieurs fois, hilare sous le désespoir de son père. Théo souriait, content qu'elle se souvienne de son signe. Quant à Grunlek et Shin, ils riaient de voir qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Perdu, les frangins se tournèrent vers le demi-diable qui se frotta la nuque avec embarra.

\- Ça, c'était "crotte de nez". C'est celui qu'elle connaît le mieux...

\- Merveilleux, sourit moqueusement la femme avec un brin d'amusement, son frère pouffant à ses côtés. On peut jeter un coup d'œil au livre ?

\- Bien sûr, tenez.

L'amazone posa le grimoire devant elle, le groupe se rassemblant pour voir le travail de titan qu'avait accomplit leur ami. Le paladin tomba alors sur le même signe que la blanche lui faisait souvent. Il partait de sous la poitrine pour s'éloigner en demi-cercle, paume vers le ciel. Il lu la description et rougit en se reculant de surprise : c'était simplement une expression d'affection.

\- Oh ! remarqua Shin en pointant le signe, personne n'ayant fait attention à la réaction du soldat. Liebel fait souvent le "je t'aime" ! C'est mignon !

\- Il est plutôt facile en plus, lança Maikoon en faisant le geste.

Sa sœur l'imita, cependant elle suivit le dessous de sa poitrine comme guide, la faisant un peu rebondir. L'archer loucha sur le décolleter alors il s'obligea à s'écarter pour reporter son attention sur le livre.

\- La plupart des gestes sont plutôt simple à faire, si ce n'est pas tous, remarqua-t-elle, appréciant cette simplicité.

\- Je voulais que même un enfant de deux ans comme Liebel réussissent à les faire, et c'est plutôt un succès ! sourit fièrement Balthazar.

Un bruissement de feuilles coupa la légèreté du moment en mettant tout le monde sur ses gardes. Shin tira Liebel derrière lui, s'éloignant avec Balthazar pour laisser Théo et Grunlek devant les arbres. Akela et Maikoon rejoignirent le mage et l'archer, la jeune femme fermant le cercle pour protéger les enfants et surveiller les arrières. Quatre gros félins tigrés à dents de sabre émergèrent des fourrées, grondant dangereusement et paré à l'attaque. L'épée au clair et le bouclier à la main, le paladin se mit sur la défensive, surveillant celui sur sa gauche qui devait sûrement tenter de passer. Il ne lui laissa pas cette chance et se décala de quelques pas pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, l'animal feulant de contrariété.

Un rayon de flammes passa entre le soldat et l'ingénieur, profitant de leur distance pour toucher un félin et l'embraser. La bête hurla de douleur, ayant tout aussi sursauté que ses congénères, elle se roula au sol dans le vain espoir de s'éteindre avant de mourir. L'attaque lança l'offensive des animaux qui se jetèrent sur le groupe, l'un deux passant Théo et Grunlek pour s'élancer vers les autres plus en arrière. Shin décocha une flèche mais l'agilité de la bête ne lui permit pas de la toucher, le poussant à généré le plus vite possible un autre projectile. Balthazar lança une boule de feu qui explosa contre l'animal stoppant sa course sous l'impact, criant à cause de la souffrance. Le félin n'avait pas prit feu mais était gravement brûlé, un œil crevé par la chaleur, et surtout de la haine à revendre.

Les deux membres du groupe qui se battaient au corps à corps étaient encore grandement occupés avec leurs adversaires, ils ne pourront donc pas compter sur eux avant un moment. Une flèche de glace se planta dans le flan de la bête qui repartie à la charge, bondissant en hurlant de rage. Ils s'écartèrent, le demi-diable attrapant sa fille et profitant de sa rotation pour donner un coup de bâton. Ça ne fit pas de grands dégâts à l'ennemi mais ça lui permis de gagner une seconde précieuse pour écarter Liebel, la gardant dans ses bras. Il claqua des doigts de sa main libre, tenant son bâton de l'autre, mais aucune flamme ne se généra. Il dépita, lançant un regard angoissé à Shin.

\- Je suis à sec !

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel et bandit son arc, se concentrant en profitant que l'animal blessé hésitait sur sa cible alors qu'ils s'étaient éparpillés. Son attention n'étant plus à ce qui se passait dans son dos, il fut pris au dépourvu par la voix alarmé de Grunlek.

\- SHIN ! DERRIÈRE TOI !

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire volte face qu'une large patte griffue lui lacéra le dos. Il se retourna en criant de douleur et planta manuellement sa flèche dans la jugulaire de l'assaillant. Le dernier félin remarqua vite que tout le monde s'était détourné de lui, alors il couru sur Akela et Maikoon. L'amazone poussa son frère derrière elle et se mit sur la défensive, loin de là l'idée de reculer. La bête esquiva un maigre rayon de flamme, puiser dans les force vitale du mage, mais se prit un coup de pied de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas prit garde au demi-élémentaire qui courrait vers lui.

Shin s'écroula au sol, perdant trop de sang pour bouger plus. Il vit avec effarement que le félin, à peine sonné quelques secondes, bondissait sur les frangins. Théo et Grunlek se précipitaient sur leur position mais ils n'arriveront jamais à temps, tout comme Balthazar qui essayait vainement de générer d'autres flammes d'une main. La jeune femme sortie rapidement un couteau de sa ceinture et avec une agilité effarante elle pivota pour trancher la gorge de la bête, esquivant son coup de patte.

L'animal retomba lourdement au sol, prit de quelques spasme alors qu'il s'étranglait avec son sang, avant de se figer en silence. Choqué de la prestation impressionnante, le groupe essoufflé se réuni auprès de l'amazone, le paladin se pressant pour aller soigner l'archer.

\- Bien joué ! souffla le mage avec admiration.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais un couteau, sourit Grunlek, une morsures peu profonde sur son bras organique.

\- Avant d'être l'esclave personnel de ce vieux porc, j'étais la chasseuse du château. Je vivais dans la nature dès que le couvre-feu était achevé.

\- Elle a déjà vaincue un ours à main nue ! renchéri Maikoon avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est métal ! s'écria le demi-diable avec une voix rauque, Liebel déjà rassurée grâce à la mort du dernier félin.

\- Je n'ai donc nullement besoin qu'on me vienne en aide comme une stupide princesse ! reprocha Akela en se tournant vers Shin qui était à nouveau sur pied.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous saviez vous défendre, j'ai juste réagit..., répondit-il, penaud de se faire crier dessus après s'être fait labourer le dos, n'osant pas le tutoiement comme les autres le faisait.

\- Ah oui, donc j'étais qu'une pauvre faible pour toi ?

\- C'est que... Je...

\- Bien, trancha-t-elle, courroucée.

Elle s'éloigna un peu sur le côté tout en restant face au demi-élémentaire et jeta sa cape, ainsi que ses bottines de peau. Son serre-taille en tissus et sa blouse rejoignirent ses autres vêtements au sol pour la laisser avec un bandeau de tissu noir couvrant sa poitrine et torsadé entre les seins. Elle mit ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches, s'appuyant sur une jambe en jetant un regard de défis à l'archer qui était plus rouge que jamais. La lumière de la lune se reflétait délicieusement sur les formes de la jeune femme exotique, empêchant le pauvre homme de reprendre son assurance.

\- Cesse de tergiverser et attaque ! Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en difficulté de suite, alors je t'autorise à prendre ton arc.

\- Mais je..., essaya de protester Shin, n'ayant aucune envie de lui faire du mal, ses amis s'écartant avec un sourire sadique en appréciant simplement le spectacle nocturne.

\- Soit un homme, bon sang ! Et essaye de me frapper !

La phrase sonnait mal à ses oreilles, c'était contre tout ses principes de galanterie et d'honneur. Il se redressa, peu sûr de vouloir accepter. Il se tourna vers son groupe qui l'encouragea à passer le test, alors, avec un profond soupir, il s'élança. Ses coups manquaient de motivation, il se fit mettre plusieurs fois à terre et tordre les bras, un coup de pied dans le dos pour l'éloigner. Chaque fois qu'elle le désarmait, elle lui rendait son arc mais fut de plus en plus agacée avant de lui passer un savon.

\- Par les dieux, j'ai jamais vu une tel mauviette ! Si tu dragues aussi bien que tu combats, ça m'étonnerais pas que tu te rabattes uniquement sur des gourgandines de bas étages ! Tu peines pas trop à soulever ton arme ? Parce que à ce que je vois, tu ne vaux pas mieux que le vieux porcs qui me séquestrait !

Les paroles crues et brutes lacéra son cœur et son amour propre, le mettant en fureur. Shin serra sa poigne sur son arc et fronça plus dangereusement des sourcils, donnant un regard assassin à la brune qui sourit légèrement avec satisfaction. Il allait enfin combattre réellement. L'archer s'élança sur elle, révélant sa véritable agilité en la surprenant assez pour qu'elle esquive de justesse ses coups. Elle para difficilement son arc et ses poings, ses clefs ne marchant plus et se retournant même contre elle ; ce qui permit au demi-élémentaire de la repousser par un lourd coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Akela souffla de douleur, se pliant sous le recule en se tenant le ventre, surprise. La concentration de Shin se coupa brutalement et la culpabilité l'assaillit. Il s'approcha avec inquiétude en tendant une main vers elle, mais comprit que trop tard son erreur. L'amazone attrapa son poignet et le fit passer au dessus d'elle pour le mettre violemment au sol. Un cri de douleur échappa à l'archer qui lâcha son arc, tous se rendant compte que la jeune femme avait fait en sorte qu'il ne se casse rien malgré tout. Elle sourit, debout au dessus de lui, tout deux essoufflés. Le combat était finit.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû hésiter. Pourtant, tu as été sérieux à un moment, c'était presque mignon, pouffa-t-elle avec un large sourire à mi-chemin entre la moquerie et le charme.

Ce sur quoi, elle l'enjamba pour récupérer ses vêtements et rejoignit le feu de camp avec Maikoon, laissant les amis du bleu relever ce dernier. Grunlek et Balthazar donnèrent des tapes dans son dos courbaturé et douloureux, le faisant se crisper, Théo soupirant désespérément en croisant les bras. Bien qu'ils le charrièrent, Shin réalisa subitement que la jeune femme avait semblé séduite qu'il puisse lui tenir tête en combat singulier. Son masque cacha son sourire qui passa d'un bonheur pur au défis. Les choses allaient être vraiment intéressante.

\- Putain, souffla-t-il avec admiration, charmé et près à en découdre. Cette femme me plaît !


	15. Chapter 14

Oha-yoooo ~ ヽ( ・∀・)ノ

Merci pour vos review dernier~ Ça m'a bien donné de la force pour mes examens ! (*゜▽゜*) Qui ce sont très bien passé par ailleurs ! Sauf en histoire ou j'ai inversé les crises de Berlin, j'ai décris parfaitement la première mais en fait c'était de la seconde qui fallait parler... Pas de bol, j'étais fière d'avoir si bien décris la chose (≧▽≦) Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, vous découvrirez pourquoi à la fin~ J'ai dessiner Shin comme je l'imagine à la fin du chapitre, donc vous pouvez voir le résultat sur mon twitter (a)TiteMns si ça vous intéresse ! ( le "(a)" est un arobase )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage si vous déguster quelque chose~ ヾ(・ ω・)

* * *

Les jours passèrent plus ou moins rapidement lors de leur voyage, Shin s'affrontant avec Akela dans le vain espoir de gagner contre elle. La jeune femme s'amusait de ses tentatives mais appréciait visiblement son obstination. Maikoon s'amusait à apprendre le langage des signes, les rires fusant dans le groupe lorsque Liebel le corrigeait. Loin de mal le prendre, le garçon jouait le jeu et lui demandait souvent si son signe était bon. La blanche était toute fière de son rôle de professeur, bombant fièrement le torse sous le regard attendrit de Balthazar. Eden les suivait fidèlement, les nouveaux membres du groupe plus à l'aise avec elle, et inversement.

Ils passèrent dans un village, mais ce dernier était des plus désert et partiellement détruit, les intriguant énormément. Ils voulurent continuer leur chemin, surmontant leur envie de mener l'enquête, mais le destin en décida autrement. Des brigands croisèrent leur route en quittant l'endroit et se prirent la rouste de leur vie. Les aventuriers n'avaient pas été surpris de les voir ici, après tout qui ne profitera pas d'un village fantôme pour piller un peu les quelques ressources restantes. Ils apprirent, par la pression que mit Théo sur le duo vagabond, que des élémentaires avaient fait fuir tous les gens du village.

Les aventuriers s'échangèrent un regard de connivence, le témoignage ressemblant beaucoup à ce qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré. Apparemment, il y a eu des vibrations dans le sol, puis, des créatures de bois avaient envahi la forêt. D'après les brigands, cela protégeait le village alors les habitants avaient juste pensé que les dieux veillaient sur eux. Seulement, après quelques mois, les créatures sont sortie des bois et ont attaqué le village. Après leur récit, les deux hommes osèrent demander s'ils pouvaient partir. Ce sur quoi, Théo leur asséna un coup violent derrière le crâne pour les assommer afin de les charger sur Lumière.

\- Un simple "non" aurait suffit ! rit Grunlek avec Shin et Balthazar.

\- Avoue, ça aurait été moins drôle ! renchérit le mage.

\- Je vais les balancer plus loin, déclara le paladin en grimpant sur sa monture et la talonnant pour s'éloigner.

\- On se retrouve à l'orée de la forêt où on a vue une sorte d'entrée ! lui cria son amant avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

\- Au fait, commença Akela en attirant son attention. Vous êtes ensemble ou vous découcher juste pour le plaisir ?

Le demi-diable s'étrangla, ses amis riant moqueusement en le voyant devenir plus rouge que sa robe. La question direct le laissait toujours profondément embarrassé, préférant quelques subtilités pour parler de sa relation avec Théo. Il se tourna à demi vers la jeune femme qui attendait une réponse, loin d'être préoccupée par sa gêne, et essaya de retrouver son éloquence en fixant le sol. Malheureusement, il ne fit que bafouiller et toussa un peu avant de s'adresser à Shin, n'osant pas lever les yeux.

\- Tu vois des traces quelque part ? Il nous faut une piste à suivre...

\- Ouais, je vais chercher ça, répondit le demi-élémentaire avec une pointe de raillerie dans sa voix, ses yeux plissés vicieusement en se délectant de son embarras.

Grunlek passa derrière le mage avec Eden, lui tapant amicalement l'épaule pour lui donner du courage et continua son chemin afin de chercher une piste également. Balthazar se frotta la nuque, lâchant sa fille en lui demandant de faire attention et de le suivre, se lançant aussi dans la recherche. Akela, surprise de sa réaction, les regardèrent se disperser et fuir royalement la conversation, les yeux grands ouvert. Maikoon, un peu rouge, se tourna vers elle.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont vraiment en couple, sœurette.

\- Ok, t'avais raison, il ne me faisait pas de l'œil, content ? soupira-t-elle avec agacement en lui lançant un regard en coin, croisant les bras.

\- Tout les hommes n'essayent pas forcément de te draguer, il y en a qui son fidèle et d'autre qui ne s'en préoccupent pas.

\- Un homme est répugnant et incapable de contenir sa queue, Maikoon ! Tâche de ne pas l'oublier, et de ne pas devenir comme eux.

Elle partie également à la recherche d'une piste, laissant son frère soupirer désespérément derrière elle.

\- Qui fuit la conversation, maintenant ? marmonna-t-il en la suivant.

Le village étant petit, tous se retrouvèrent après quelques minutes mais ne trouvèrent rien. Ce fut Liebel qui, en jouant avec de la mousse dans les hautes herbes, leurs fit découvrir que les traces de pas avaient été camouflées. La petite ne comprit pas trop pourquoi on la félicitait mais elle en fut grandement heureuse, enlaçant son père en retour.

\- On ne peut pas emmener les enfants avec nous, déclara l'érudit en se tournant vers les frangins. Ils doivent resté ici, c'est plus prudent. On a déjà eu à faire à ces choses il n'y a pas longtemps et ils sont des plus dangereux. Akela, avoir une assurance tel que la tienne avec eux nous rassurait, nous pourrions partir l'esprit tranquille sans craindre qu'une invocation ne s'en prennent à eux.

\- Donc je dois jouer la potiche en restant en arrière, siffla-t-elle en croisant les bras, vexée.

\- C'est justement parce que tu es la seule à savoir te défendre entre eux trois qu'il est important que quelqu'un reste avec eux. Liebel peut vite échapper à la surveillance de quelqu'un, alors s'il faut en plus que Maikoon surveille les alentours, ils pourront vite être en danger. Te savoir avec eux nous tranquilliserait. Si tu veux tout savoir, on doit juste trouver la source de magie qui génère ces sortes de golems élémentaires, et le problème sera réglé. Si tout se passe bien, on reprendra vite la route.

Elle s'inquiéta un peu sur la fin de sa phrase, ressentant enfin le danger et l'urgence de la situation. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir en fermant les yeux sur les phénomènes, et prendre des risques inutiles non plus. Le mage avait raison, cruellement raison, quelqu'un devait rester avec les enfants. Shin s'avança, un peu penaud, mettant l'amazone sur ses gardes.

\- Si tu veux les accompagner, je peux rester. Tu es une bonne piteuses et c'est la plus grosse partie de l'histoire, plus que le combat final.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier servant pour voler à mon secoure ! râla-t-elle en se tournant un peu pour ne plus lui faire face. Je reste.

\- Ok, ok !

\- On fait au plus vite, assura Grunlek en suivant ses amis. Eden reste avec eux.

La louve n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais une étreinte de Liebel la prit à revers et elle abandonna. Les aventuriers marchèrent vers le point de rendez-vous, profitant d'être enfin assez éloigner pour lancer la discussion. Balthazar regarda Shin en marchant à ses côtés, intrigué.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es proposé ? J'aurais plutôt cru que tu aurais voulu la voir resté à l'abri.

\- Elle est toujours en opposition avec moi, je savais qu'en lui proposant de venir, elle refuserait, sourit malicieusement l'archer.

\- Oh, bien joué ! rirent ses amis en lui tapant dans le dos.

\- Sans la rabaisser sur une quelconque faiblesse en plus, subtile ! C'était bien tourné comme technique, je te félicite ! renchéri le demi-diable.

\- On va dire que tu es un bon exemple dans la matière, sous-entendit le bleu en voyant Théo au loin.

\- J'ai pas trop le choix non plus ! Ahah !

Ils rejoignirent finalement le paladin qui analysait un regroupement anormal d'arbres au niveau du passage pourtant vu plus tôt. Le mage et l'archer analysèrent l'endroit et ressentir tout autant les vibrations d'énergie que leurs partenaires. Grunlek donna un puissant coup de poing dans les arbre entremêlé mais ne constata que leur solidité, ils essayèrent donc de passer à côté. L'idée de tout brûler fut alléchante mais après avoir rapidement débattu, ils décidèrent qu'il était plus prudent d'attendre de quitter les lieux avant.

En cherchant et suivant les traces de mousses laissées par les invocations végétales, Shin les conduisit entre les bois denses. Ces derniers étaient pratiquement infranchissable, le nain et le paladin peinant à progresser. Balthazar n'était pas en reste, mais bien le plus vocal du groupe sur son désir ardent de tout réduire en cendre pour la gloire de l'humanité et de l'urbanisme. L'archer préféra ne pas répondre, connaissant la rage qui animait le mage s'il n'avait pas son minimum de confort technologique.

Comme pour la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu à faire à ce phénomène, aucun animal ne semblait vivre dans la forêt. Ils écoutèrent le moindre bruit de bois qui craquait avec attention, observant chaque arbres avec méfiance. Leur avancé était ralentit mais prudente, le danger pouvant venir de partout. Tous en file indienne, le soldat derrière le pisteur et Grunlek fermant la marche après le demi-diable, les sens en alerte. Les sons des branches grinçant comme une vieille maison, le vent passant entre les feuillages si dense qu'ils coupaient presque totalement la lumière du jour, rendait l'endroit inquiétant. Théo devait éclairer le chemin avec son armure, l'obscurité les empêchant de voir très loin.

Le mage se raidit alors, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Il brandit de suite son bâton et lança un petit rayon de flamme qui explosa sur une branche en forme de bras, ce dernier s'apprêtant à s'abattre sur le groupe. Les hommes se mirent dos à dos de suite, voyant enfin certain arbre bouger autour d'eux. Ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux.

\- Merde, Bob, crame tout, on va se débrouiller ! Si on reste ensemble, on pourra protéger Shin et Grunlek des flammes ! lança Théo.

\- T'es sûr ? s'inquiéta son amant en serrant sa poigne sur son bâton.

\- Oui ! Balance l'enfer sur terre !

\- Alors, là, faut pas me le demander deux fois, sourit-il avec une entière satisfaction. Vous feriez bien de vous baissez, les gars...

Il concentra sa psyché pour s'entourer de flammes, ses amis s'accroupissant pour lui laisser le champs libre. Balthazar tourna donc autour de lui même avec une énorme colonne de feu guidé par son bâton. Il hurlait de rire en insultant les créatures de bois en souffrance, pestiférant qu'elles n'avaient qu'à brûler pour qu'une ville puisse s'installer sur leur terre sacrée. La forêt s'illumina rapidement alors qu'elle s'embrasait, les amis passèrent dans la fournaise, le mage écartant les flammes pour ses deux amis vulnérables.

Ils atterrirent dans une clairière, plusieurs invocations protégeant une pierre de septaria sous forme d'un œuf énorme survolant une stèle de bois. Les craquelures de la pierre étaient illuminées d'un jaune très vif et l'ensemble vibrait d'une puissante énergie. Un arbre se métamorphosa sous les yeux des aventuriers, se mettant à bouger et sortant quelques racines de terre pour les noué et en faire de courtes jambes. Ils devaient faire vite.

Shin bandit son arc en direction de la pierre, laissant ses amis se battre pour le couvrir. Il se concentra au maximum et mit beaucoup de magie dans sa flèche, connaissant la solidité des cristaux. Il lâcha son projectile qui fila à une vitesse folle en sifflant dans l'air, générant une petite lumière bleutée par la psyché qui l'entourait. La flèche se désintégra en traversant la pierre qui explosa dans une gerbe de lumière flavescente aveuglante.

Obligé de se protéger les yeux de leurs bras, le groupe ne put que constater les dégâts après que le phénomène ce soit arrêté. Les invocations étaient en cendre, et la forêt, repoussée vers l'extérieur de la clairière, n'était plus que du bois mort perdant ses feuilles à une vitesse monstrueuse. L'incendie se propagea plus rapidement encore, obligeant le groupe à attendre qu'un passage se dégage pour passer. Ils s'essayèrent donc et soignèrent leurs blessures superficielles avant de se restaurer un peu, admirant le feu de joie.

\- On est plutôt loin de la montagne qui s'est effondré, non ? demanda Shin. Pourquoi le mage aurait réitéré une expérience aussi loin ?

\- Sûrement à cause de l'instabilité des invocations, suggéra Balthazar en haussant une épaule. La montagne était visiblement un essaie, il y avait de tout : bois, roche, eau, terre... Mais ici, que du bois et le bois, ça brûle, il avait donc une solution de secoure en cas de perte de contrôle. Il cherche peut-être à faire une armée obéissante.

\- Si on pouvait maîtriser impunément les éléments comme ça, ça se saurait, râla Théo en mordant dans sa viande séchée.

\- Combien de fois il aurait essayé ? s'inquiéta Grunlek. Il semble changer de région à chaque fois mais n'importe laquelle pourrait être touchée !

\- Ouais, c'est problématique..., réfléchit le mage en se mordant un ongle avant de lâcher sa main pour croquer dans sa pomme entamée. On devrait poser quelques questions à l'auberge de Tantine quand on passera là bas, quelqu'un a peut-être entendu parler d'étrange élémentaires sévissant quelque part.

\- On devrait enquêter un peu, effectivement, c'est inquiétant comme problème, approuva Grunlek. Surtout si tu as raison et qu'il s'agit d'une personne d'importance, un prince ou un roi quelconque, qui efface ses traces.

\- En quoi ça nous concerne ! grogna le paladin. On s'en branle de ce pauvre type ! Y'a bien d'autres cons qui s'en chargerons !

\- S'il va de région en région, la notre ne sera plus en sécurité, rétorqua doucement son compagnon. On ne pourra pas construire notre auberge et Liebel ne sera jamais en sécurité.

Forcé de constater la véracité des paroles, le soldat marmonna dans sa barbe, agacé qu'ils soient encore une fois obliger de faire le sale boulot gratuitement.

\- Au contraire, si on va voir les villages et villes subissant le problème, on peut se faire un petit pactole, essaya de le rassurer le demi-diable.

\- Ce serait pas pour ça du coup que les créatures sont là ? supputa Shin.

\- Peu probable, sinon le mage serait intervenu au dernier village paniqué qu'on a aidé.

\- On verra si l'auberge de ta tante à ouïe dire de quelque chose, décida Grunlek en se levant et s'adressant à l'érudit. Ce coin brûle un peu moins, tu pourrais nous faire un passage ?

\- Bien sûr !

Ils passèrent donc au travers du brasier, un tissu sur le nez pour ne pas s'asphyxier avec la cendre, leurs yeux leur piquant. Théo et Balthazar purent les faire sortir de l'incendie terrible qui rongeait rageusement la forêt. Ils toussèrent tous en retrouvant de l'air frais, buvant un peu d'eau pour apaiser leur gorge. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au village désolé, s'inquiétant lorsqu'il découvrirent des invocations en poussière au sol. Ils coururent entre les maisons avant de voir Akela assise, jambes croisées, sur un arbre à forme humanoïde tout en se curant les ongles avec son couteau. L'invocation était dans un état effrayant, coupé et explosé d'un peu tout les côtés, Maikoon et Liebel jouant avec les restes.

\- Je vois que, comme prévu, tout c'est très bien passé ici, constata Balthazar impressionné, Eden venant joyeusement vers eux.

\- Bien évidement ! C'était du gâteau, assura-t-elle, n'ayant cure des quelques égratignures qu'elle avait. On peut y aller maintenant que votre caprice de princesse est assouvie ? Bien, en route.

Elle sauta au sol et prit les devant, les hommes la laissant passer en s'écartant. Ils s'échangèrent un regard surpris mais personne n'osa la retenir ou dire quoi que ce soit. Shin donna un petit coup de tête sur le côté, charmé, admirant à nouveau la force de cette femme au caractère bien trempé. Il avança le premier, les autres le suivant peu après alors que les cavaliers remontèrent à cheval avec l'enfant.

Ils reprirent leurs routes, plaisantant sur le chemin jusqu'au soir où ils campèrent en espérant rapidement arriver dans la région voisine où est le comptoir d'or. L'ambiance de la soirée fut détendu, Shin exagérant pour son écorchure sur l'épaule alors que le demi-diable appliquait un désinfectant. Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, pleurant de rire avec les autres sous les cris de fillette que poussait son ami en pleine comédie dramatique. Les soins prodigués, ils mangèrent et laissèrent l'amoureux transi combattre vainement Akela avant de tous aller se coucher.

L'archer faisait néanmoins de gros progrès au combat au corps à corps, parant de mieux en mieux les coups de la guerrière qui se retrouvait parfois avec une garde brisée. Cette amélioration était loin de déplaire à l'amazone qui pouvait être plus sérieuse au fur et à mesure du combat. Les autres regardaient simplement les choses avancer doucement entre le duo, un petit sourire en coin. Même si elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à l'archer, elle s'amusait beaucoup à le charrier et le mettre littéralement face contre terre.

Deux jours passèrent avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin au comptoir d'or. Maikoon et Akela furent impressionner par la popularité de la bâtisse, entendant depuis l'extérieur l'ambiance festive et un peu mouvementé par les bagarreur. Tantine sortit avec un sceau qu'elle vida dehors, tournant la tête avant de bondir en hurlant de joie. Elle sauta au coup de son neveux qui l'enlaça, heureux de la revoir aussi. La femme vint prendre Liebel dans ses bras et invita tout le monde à entrer, Eden comprise. Le groupe prit une table près de l'âtre et furent généreusement servit, la louve recevant une écuelle avec de bons morceaux de viande qui fut loin de lui déplaire.

Ils dégustèrent leur repas, s'amusant de voir les frangins dévorer avec curiosité tout ce qui se trouvait à porter. Les aventuriers apprirent donc que l'amazone affectionnait ce qui étaient épicés, un concours se lançant presque de suite entre elle et Shin. Le pauvre avait eu le malheur d'avouer qu'il aimait lui aussi que les plats soient relevés, et dû constater la résistance incroyable de la jeune femme. Beaucoup de monde finir par entourer la table, encourageant leur favori alors que les combattants devaient terminer un assiette de soupe tellement pimentée qu'elle piquait les yeux même à trois mètres.

Les adversaires étaient plus rouge que la robe du mage, et n'avaient pas le droit de boire quoi que ce soit pendant le défis. Ils toussèrent énormément mais refusèrent de lâcher. La métis commença à flancher, une main sur sa bouche mais préféra finir le bouillon d'une traite plutôt que de perdre. Ne voulant pas en rester là, l'archer l'imita et ils posèrent leur bol en même temps, résistant à vomir en se fixant avec un air de défis. La taverne entière hurla d'admiration, frappant les tables dans un boucan terrible. Ils n'y avaient pas de vainqueur, sauf si l'un des deux rendait son repas. En attendant de savoir, tous reprirent leur place, laissant le groupe entre eux.

\- C'était débile, pas vrais ? souffla le demi-élémentaire avec une voix étouffée par la brûlure des épices en créant une tonne de glaçons pour les passer sur son visage.

\- D'accord, j'avoue, c'était débile..., concéda Akela de la même façon, en face de lui, acceptant le glaçon qu'il lui forma.

Elle le mit de suite dans sa bouche en serrant les poings et fermant les yeux, luttant contre l'enfer sur terre qui s'abattait dans sa bouche et son estomac. Balthazar leur conseilla plutôt de prendre un thé doux que quelque chose de glacé, sinon le choc thermique les ferait assurément vomir. Shin ne l'entendit pas, les glaçons fondant plus vite sur son visage en ayant vu le morceau de givre disparaître entre les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme. Heureusement, il était déjà trop écarlate pour qu'on puisse déceler d'autres rougeurs.

Tandis que les deux décédaient sur place, le reste de la bande se renseigna auprès de Tantine s'il y avait des témoignages potentiels sur leur affaire. La brune réfléchit un instant et se rappela que des pécheurs disparaissaient souvent au large d'un lac, certain rapportant que des créatures aquatiques étranges rodaient dans le coin. L'endroit était assez loin, environs quatre mois de marche, mais son isolement était assez intéressant et pouvait être stratégique pour le responsable des phénomènes. Il n'y avait pas que là, des élémentaires particuliers de roche et de feu avaient été aperçus dans deux autres régions. Les récoltes étaient brûlés et la terre se fossilisait et devenait infertile. Les habitants étouffaient peu à peu par la famine.

Beaucoup de monde étaient visiblement mobilisé pour ces régions, alors le groupe laissa tomber, préférant intervenir que s'il était vraiment nécessaire de le faire. Surtout que l'un des deux endroits ne les appréciait que peu depuis un petit régicide pour deux bébés. Les habitants rejetaient la faute des pertes humaines contre eux, tout comme les dégâts matériels. Il valait mieux éviter le coin.

Les rires reprirent de voir Shin mourir de chaud malgré sa capacité à se refroidir. Comme la salle se vida presque entièrement en cette fin de soirée, il profita de la seule compagnie de ses amis pour se découvrir un peu. Il retira sa veste avec capuche, ses gantelets de cuir, avant de tirer vers l'arrière sa seconde capuche tenu par un bandeau sur son crâne. Ses mèches noires se libérèrent pour la première fois sous les yeux des frangins, balayant le visage du demi-élémentaire. Ce dernier secoua sa tignasse mi-longue semblant aussi indomptable que celle de l'érudit. Ses cheveux lisses avaient de beau reflet profond, faisant ressortir ses prunelles de glace dans ses yeux fins. Même Balthazar avait avoué qu'il avait du charme et qu'il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi les femmes tombaient à ses pieds lorsque, littéralement, le masque tombait.

Le mage fit alors la remarque que les cheveux de l'archer avait bien poussé. Le concerné attrapa une mèche passant devant son front, la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe avec les autres. Sa coiffure était un désordre organisé, lui seyant plutôt bien. Concentré sur Shin, personne, hormis le mage, ne vit Akela fixer plus intensément le demi-élémentaire. Elle se reprit et avala son thé chaud en fixant la table, visiblement contrarié. Balthazar soupira avec un petit sourire, impressionné des capacités de séduction de son ami.

L'amazone et l'archer finirent par aller se coucher, des crampes terrible à l'estomac. Leurs amis les saluèrent, ne s'étonnant pas de la réaction prévisible de leur corps après la quantité monstrueuse de piment qu'ils avaient avalé. Maikoon suivit sa sœur, laissant les derniers aventuriers savourer une bière entre eux. Ces derniers ne restèrent pas bien longtemps, épuisé par le voyage, rejoignant leur chambres.

Le couple apprécia leur tête à tête, Liebel dormant avec sa grand-tante. Même s'ils savaient que Akela et Maikoon avaient remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, ils avaient préféré se tenir à distance et agir sobrement. Exhiber leur relation en publique ou devant des inconnus n'était ni dans leur intérêt, ni dans leur façon de fonctionner. Cela faisait donc un moment qu'ils se retenaient d'être ensemble, dormant séparé et ne s'échangeant que des regards en guises d'embrassades. Ils avaient tout fait pour tenir, la tension montant doucement et se faisant ressentir.

Ils avaient bien évidement fini par céder et s'étaient isolés pendant le voyage, ne tenant plus sous cette distance. Que l'amazone les ait entendu malgré qu'ils s'étaient éloignés ne les surprirent pas, elle avait l'ouïe fine et un grand instinct qui la réveillait au moindre bruit suspect. Ils s'apaisèrent en se disant qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de récidiver cette expérience affreuse maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination. La nuit fut douce, tout deux savourant la chaleur de leur étreinte en sentant la fin de leur aventures approcher, heureux d'être ensemble pour le constater.

Le lendemain, après une toilette bien méritée, les amants rejoignirent la salle principale pour petit-déjeuner avec leur amis. Grunlek était à table avec Maikoon, Liebel et Tantine, l'absence des deux guerriers du piments se justifiant sans avoir besoin d'être dit. Ils prirent place à table et engagèrent la conversation.

\- Bonjours, tout le monde ! lança gaiement Balthazar en se servant de l'hypocras, remplissant le verre de son conjoint au passage.

\- Bonjours, vous deux ! On parlait des travaux pour l'auberge, répondit Grunlek. On peut se payer quelques bras supplémentaires et faire un peu de stock pour ouvrir !

\- Oh c'est bien ça ! siffla le mage avec enthousiasme, prenant sa fille sur ses genoux pour lui parler, faisant un baiser esquimau qui la fit rire. On va enfin avoir un chez-nous~

\- Sans vouloir te décourager, Balthou, commença Tantine. Les travaux ne se feront pas en une semaine, mais plutôt en mois. J'ai vu les plans que vous avez fait, le bâtiment sera gros et ça va prendre du temps.

\- Tant que les ouvriers bosses, on peut patienter encore un peu, pour le bien de notre avenir.

\- Bien, Maikoon, tu m'as dis vouloir être engagé avec ta sœur dans cette auberge le temps que la leur ce fasse. Maintenant que tu as manger, tu vas donc commencer ! Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où trouver les draps et comment t'occuper des chambres ! J'espère que tu as l'estomac bien accroché, mon garçon !

\- Pourquoi ? blêmit-il, s'inquiétant alors de son nouveau travail.

\- Du moment qu'il ne s'occupe pas de la nôtre, tout ira bien, rit Théo en haussant un sourcil pervers, faisant rire Grunlek et la sa belle-tante.

\- Subtile, rétorqua son amant avec un ton de reproche.

Tantine se leva et emporta le garçon rouge pivoine avec elle, laissant un instant les trois amis seuls. Elle revint cependant quelques minutes plus tard avec une enveloppe celé à la cire entre les mains.

\- Au fait Théo, une lettre pour toi, déposée en main propre par un homme que tu connais bien apparemment. C'était il y a quelque jour. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus mais m'a charger de te dire que tu devais la lire dans les plus bref délais.

Les aventuriers s'échangèrent un regard intrigué, le paladin prenant l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir alors que la tavernière repartait. La lettre était codée mais Balthazar connaissait le cryptage et put lire par dessus l'épaule de son compagnon, devenant aussi blanc que lui. Ressentant l'émotion vive d'angoisse de ses parents, Liebel lâcha sa part de tarte au myrtille et les regarda avec inquiétude, tout comme Grunlek.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'ingénieur, Eden relevant la tête en ressentant également l'ambiance sombre de la table.

\- Merde..., souffla gravement le mage en fixant la table.

\- Les cons ! cria le soldat avec rage en frappant cette dernière, faisant sursauter sa fille. Ils auraient pas pu fermer leur gueule !

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? s'inquiéta le nain, profitant qu'il n'y avait encore personne dans la salle pour pousser ses amis à la confidence.

\- Tu sais, le village qu'on a aidé ? commença le mage alors que son amant se leva pour faire les cents pas et se calmer. Là où on a laisser Maikoon le temps d'aller chercher Akela ? Suite au rapport de Viktor, qui ne nous à pas mentionné, des membres de l'église de la lumière sont allé constater les lieux. En parlant au villageois, ils ont non seulement appris qu'on était présent mais qu'en plus on avait Liebel...

Le dernier œil valide du nain s'écarquilla dans une expression grave. Non seulement les enquêtes sur le couple vont redoubler d'ardeur mais en plus ils seront tous traqué pour la fillette. Également, Viktor les ayant couvert, il allait avoir de gros ennuis avec l'ordre et devoir répondre du comment du pourquoi. Balthazar passa une main dans ses cheveux, calmant la panique qui l'animait, et serra sa fille contre lui.

\- Putain, on était à deux doigts de se poser ! cria Théo en continuant de tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage, s'arrêtant pour montrer son pouce et son indexe séparer d'un faible espace. À deux doigts ! Mais non ! Il a fallut que ces péquenauds l'ouvrent !

\- On ne pouvait pas prévoir que l'ordre allait passer derrière Viktor alors que le phénomène sévit un peu partout dans la région. S'il te plaît, assis-toi, fit Balthazar.

\- Comment veux-tu que je m'essaye alors que des troupes sont peut-être déjà en route pour ici !

\- Mon cœur, s'il te plaît..., insista le demi-diable en lui attrapant le poignet, son regard suppliant braqué dans le sien.

Le paladin, la respiration saccadée, se calma un peu et finit par reprendre place à côté de lui, dos à la table. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, les regardant en déglutissant sous ses craintes qui finissaient par se réaliser. L'érudit serra sa poigne sur lui, essayant de le rassurer en attirant à nouveau ses prunelles électriques dans les siennes.

\- Même puissante comme elle est, l'église de la lumière ne pourra plus rien faire lorsque Liebel aurait quinze ans. Elle sera légalement majeure, et en droit de décider ce qu'elle voudra faire de sa vie.

\- Mais ça repousse encore nos projets ! grogna le soldat avec contrariété en serrant son poing libre sur sa cuisse, fixant le sol.

\- On a toujours fuit jusqu'à maintenant, on sait comment faire, sourit doucement le mage avant de lâcher sa main pour aller la poser sur sa joue à l'opposer de lui, cherchant à faire tourner sa tête pour qu'il lui fasse face. On lui apprendra les ficelles de l'infiltration et de la discrétion, comme ça elle pourra mener sa vie si elle veut partir sans avoir à tomber sur l'ordre.

Balthazar pouvait sentir les maxillaires de son compagnon se contracter à intervalles rapides et régulier sous sa paume. Il caressa sa joue de son pouce, insistant autant qu'il le fallut jusqu'à ce que l'autre accepte de tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder. Le guerrier était plus calme mais dévoré par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son conjoint qui perdit bien vite son maigre sourire. Le couple s'embrassa, ayant besoin de se sentir pour s'apaiser et se donner de la force.

Plus à part, Grunlek se sentit vraiment à l'écart. Néanmoins il put comprendre la réaction de ses amis et observa l'échange avec autant de tristesse et d'inquiétude que de surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu Théo montrer à ce point ses faiblesses. D'habitude le paladin restait fière et pudique sur ses angoisses, préférant se taire et exploser à l'écart du groupe. Seul le mage avait vu cette facette de lui, l'apaisant et le remettant sur pieds avec cette façon si unique qui n'existait qu'entre eux.

Le nain sentit Eden poser sa tête sur sa cuisse, le faisant sursauter. Il sourit alors doucement sous l'attention de la louve et lui caressa tendrement la tête. La pauvre allait encore devoir attendre avant d'avoir sa tanière personnelle, les aventures n'avaient pas fini de les appeler.


	16. Chapter 15

Oha-yoooo~

Merci pour vos review précédents ! (・ω・) Ça fait super plaisir de les lire à chaque fois, vraiment~ Je ne sais pas trop quoi raconter dans cette note d'auteur, j'ai pas fait grand chose de ma vie à part écrire et dessiner Shin l'autre jour (≧▽≦) Du coup, je vais simplement vous laisser apprécier le chapitre !

Bonne lecture et bon grignotage ~ ( ・∀・)ノ

* * *

Shin et Akela ne pouvaient pas imaginer pire comme réveil. Ils avaient encore de terribles crampes à l'estomac, se tirant jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient leurs amis sombrement silencieux. L'ambiance lourde avait attiré leur attention et ils apprirent la nouvelle. Avoir l'ordre de la lumière à leurs trousses ne les empêcherait pas de fonder leur auberge mais de s'y installer dès qu'elle serait construite. Ils se sentaient pourtant si près de la retraite, le danger s'envolant au loin. Mais visiblement, ce dernier finissait toujours par les rattraper.

L'archer soupira profondément, désespéré, passant une main sur son visage jusque sous sa capuche. Ses amis étaient tout aussi dépités que lui, la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait se brisant à nouveau. Il accepta le verre d'hypocras blanc que lui tendit Balthazar, trinquant avec lui.

\- Le maître d'œuvre ne va pas tarder à arriver sur le terrain, on devrait aller le rejoindre pour lancer les travaux et... reprendre la route, soupira le mage en se frottant la nuque, découragé.

\- On aurait pu bosser pour Tantine le temps que les travaux se fassent..., regretta Shin, acceptant Liebel qui tira sur sa veste pour monter sur ses genoux, lui passant une cuillère pour partager sa part de tarte aux pommes.

\- On lance les travaux, comme ça, lorsque cette histoire sera fini on pourra se poser avec une affaire qui roule déjà, les rassura Grunlek, un petit sourire encourageant aux lèvres. Ça restera notre maison, même si on ne s'y arrête qu'une nuit au court de l'année.

\- On aura au moins un endroit où stocker nos affaires, approuva Théo dans un soupir, essayant de se faire une raison malgré sa frustration.

\- Et toi ? commença le demi-diable vers l'amazone. Avec ton frère vous resterez ici le temps des travaux avant de prendre la barre en notre absence ? Ça fait beaucoup plus de boulot...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, du moment que j'ai un toit et de la nourriture pour mon petit frère. Aussi, je pense être, pour l'instant, la seule personne de confiance que vous aillez pour garder vos affaires.

\- C'est pas faux...

\- Bien, lança Grunlek vers les lève-tard. Mangez quelque chose et on ira sur le terrain qu'on a prit pour l'auberge.

Shin et Akela firent un brunch rapide, n'ayant que peu d'appétit alors qu'ils gardaient une main sur leur estomac fragilisé. Ils préparèrent ensuite leurs sacs pour se retrouver dehors, le mage enlaçant sa tante qui leur avait de nouveau offert des provisions pour leur prochain voyage. Ils montèrent tous à cheval, Maikoon saluant sa sœur car il préférait rester sur place. Shin voulut marcher mais ses crampes au ventre ne lui laissèrent pas le choix.

Les deux jours de voyage se passèrent dans le silence. La paranoïa, qui avait hanté les aventuriers lorsqu'ils étaient sur les traces de Liebel, les reprit. Ils avançaient en formation défensive : le guerrier devant, l'archer et le mage au centre avec Akela et le nain fermant la marche. Le demi-diable tenait sa fille endormie contre lui, fixant les alentours d'un œil mauvais. Il était clair que si quelqu'un osait s'interposer pour tenter de lui retirer l'enfant, il n'hésiterait pas à faire sortir son alter égo démoniaque.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombres sur le terrain que le groupe avait acquis, Akela faisant le tour en les écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Le maître d'œuvre était déjà sur place, permettant de lancer de suite la discussion sur les délais et les frais. Sans surprise, l'homme compta les travaux en années, au moins deux ans et demi en vue du bâtiment massif qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Cela pouvaient se prolonger à six mois, un an de plus, sans compter les intempéries qui pourraient leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Théo fit pression mais l'homme ne sourcilla pas, lui disant que se faire plus gros qu'un bœuf ne ferait pas pousser l'auberge plus vite. Grunlek et Balthazar le tirèrent à l'arrière du groupe pour reprendre la parole, essayant de se renseigner sur des ouvriers compétents et rapides, voir payer plus pour disposer de plus de bras et avoir un meilleur matériel. Le maître de chantier réfléchit un instant avant de dire qu'il était possible de procéder ainsi. L'humeur revint donc dans la bande qui n'hésita pas sur le prix afin d'assurer la finission des travaux dans deux ans.

Le compromis enfin fait, les hommes se serrèrent la main, sauf Théo qui resta les bras croisés en dévisageant le maître d'œuvre. Ce dernier n'insista pas et salua Akela d'une petite révérence avant de prendre congé, laissant le groupe entre eux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Balthazar envers l'amazone qui les rejoignait.

\- C'est une belle parcelle, et la forêt est à deux pas.

\- Une partie est à nous, sur deux hectares pour être plus précis.

\- On a donc le droit de chasse, comprit-elle avec intérêt.

\- Bon, si nous voulons enquêter sur ces créatures aquatiques, nous allons vers le Sud. On peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble avant que tu ne retournes à l'auberge de Tantine.

\- Inutile, je vous accompagne. Je suis curieuse de savoir de quoi il en retourne.

\- Tu es sûr ? On ne sait pas encore à qui on a à faire.

\- Vous emmenez une fillette avec vous, si c'était si dangereux, vous l'auriez laissée à l'auberge.

Le mage essaya de répliquer mais elle avait fait mouche. En fait, personne n'avait vraiment réfléchit et simplement préparé Liebel pour l'emporter avec eux. Le risque était bien là, cependant entre un personnage mystérieux aux connaissances magiques et l'ordre de la lumière, le choix était vite fait. Au moins, le mage n'avait pas l'intention de leur retirer la petite.

\- Comme tu voudras, c'est quatre mois de voyage rien qu'à l'aller, tu en es consciente ? Tu vas pouvoir nous supporter jusque là ? demanda le demi-diable d'un ton plus léger, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je suis toujours vivante, alors je suppose que oui, répondit Akela de la même façon. Je dois avouer apprécier votre bande de bouffon.

\- Je t'en foutrais des saltimbanques ! rit-il.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, en route mauvaise troupe, les encouragea Grunlek avant de s'arrêter. Où est Shin ?

\- Je crois qu'il est parti finir son combat contre les piments de l'autre jour, compatit la guerrière en regardant vers les bois, étant elle aussi passée par là la veille.

Les autres rirent en voyant le concerné revenir en se tenant le ventre, une gêne visible dans sa marche. Il souffla à l'amazone que leur bataille avait vraiment été stupide et qu'il déclarerait forfait de suite la prochaine fois qu'elle le défierait ainsi. La jeune femme le rassura qu'elle n'aura plus jamais une idée aussi risquée. Ils s'accordèrent sur un combat de hot-dog à leur retour à l'auberge, trouvant que c'était moins dangereux pour leur organisme.

Le groupe se remit donc en route en riant, chevauchant et marchant jusqu'à la nuit tombée vers le Sud. Ils bivouaquèrent ensemble, se donnant des tours de garde. Akela, lors de son quart, observa Liebel endormie contre Eden. Des milliers de questions commençaient à s'amasser dans sa tête mais elle sentait que les parents de la petite étaient frileux sur toute curiosité envers celle-ci. Plus d'une semaine passa avant qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter d'être dans l'ombre totale en ce qui concernait la blanche. Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas profiter de ses avantages comme ça, elle attendit d'aller en chasse avec Shin pour le dîner du soir pour lui poser quelques questions.

\- Dis-moi, Pétunia, commença-t-elle.

\- J'ai vachement envie de parler en me faisant insulter comme ça, tu sais vraiment comment engager une conversation, ironisa l'archer, accroupi pour suivre des traces.

\- Ah la ferme ! C'est à propos de Liebel, elle est quoi au juste ? Une demi-élémentaire ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Pourquoi un ordre entier serait à ses trousses, ça n'a pas de sens, des demi-élémentaires ils peuvent en trouver d'autres.

\- On est pas si nombreux que ça.

\- Encore heureux, quand on te voit...

Le bleu continua son chemin, préférant ne pas répondre à la provocation. Akela soupira en se mordant la lèvre, s'insultant contre sa stupidité. C'était pas comme ça qu'il allait lui répondre.

\- J'aimerais juste savoir ce que "j'escorte", en quelque sorte. J'ai bien vu Bob lui enseigner à contrôler sa magie électrique. Elle ne semble pas l'invoquer comme toi tu le fais.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Shin pour la pousser à continuer, toujours sans la regarder en étant concentré sur sa piste.

\- Quand tu fais une flèche ou que tu génères de l'eau, tes yeux brillent. Elle, ça semble juste des plus naturel, plus comme si... Elle descendait d'une essence même. Après, je ne connais pas vraiment d'autre demi-élémentaire donc, je ne peux pas savoir si vous invoquez tous la magie de la même façon.

\- On a pas tant combattu que ça..., fit l'archer en se retournant, s'arrêtant un peu dans sa marche, de la malice plein les yeux. Tu m'as observé ?

\- Mais de quoi tu-, grogna-t-elle, subitement gênée, détournant les yeux en se sentant bizarre. Je te tiens à l'œil si jamais il te prend l'envie de tourner tes flèches vers moi, c'est tout !

Il pouffa un peu moqueusement avant de continuer son chemin, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Le silence prit place un long moment, deux lapins se faisant attraper grâce à l'agilité des chasseurs. Ces derniers craquèrent le cou des petites bêtes pour abréger leurs souffrances et leur éviter une angoisse inutile. L'amazone reprit son interrogatoire sur le chemin du retour, faisant bruyamment soupirer son partenaire.

\- Pourquoi vous refusez de me dire ce qu'elle est vraiment ? Vous avez peur que je vous vende à l'ordre de la lumière ?

\- Liebel peut-être n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas important. Pour le moment, c'est une enfant qui a besoin d'attention et d'éducation, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

La jeune femme passa devant lui et s'assit sur un arbre mort couché au sol. Elle croisa les bras et les genoux, fermant les yeux avec détermination.

\- Tant que tu ne m'as pas répondu, je ne bougerais pas !

\- Tu connais le chemin, non ? répliqua Shin avec un sourire s'entendant dans sa voix alors qu'il passait devant elle sans sourciller, la choquant.

\- Hey ! C'est comme ça que tu traites une dame ! bondit-elle pour le suivre et le frapper à l'épaule, un peu vexée.

\- Quand je le fais, tu me frappe en me criant que tu n'es pas une demoiselle en détresse, faut savoir !

\- Ce que je veux savoir c'est la vérité sur Liebel ! siffla-t-elle en le retenant par le bras pour l'arrêter. Tu veux quoi en échange ? Un baiser ?

L'archer sursauta en faisant un pas en arrière, se sentant rougir. Il la dévisagea en constatant qu'elle était des plus sérieuse, devenant plus sombre.

\- Bon, quoi d'autre alors ?... Plus ? se risqua de demander Akela, croisant défensivement les bras en baissant un peu le menton en trépignant sur place, trahissant qu'elle était contre l'idée.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? cracha le demi-élémentaire avec rancune. Je ne négocie pas mes conquêtes !

D'un pas rageur, il prit les devant pour regagner le camps le plus tôt possible. Akela, bien que surprise, se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard ; elle avait vraiment tout foiré. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre l'archer qui l'ignora royalement, même une fois revenu au groupe. Ce dernier remarqua rapidement les gestes secs du pisteur qui était furieux, ainsi que le malaise de la chasseuse. Personne n'osa poser de questions et le groupe resta dans le silence en espérant que la nuit apaiserait les tensions.

Malheureusement rien ne changea le lendemain. La jeune femme n'était pas habituée à être à ce point ignoré par Shin, ou plutôt, détestée pour être exact. Elle aurait pu simplement aller s'excuser mais la fierté lui tint les entrailles comme une entité sombre. C'est donc en se murant dans le silence qu'elle suivit simplement le groupe curieux de cette étrange scission. Ils avaient rarement vu le demi-élémentaire aussi renfermé dans sa colère, cherchant donc un moyen de l'égayer un peu. Leurs blagues et pitreries ne changèrent pas l'humeur de leur ami, même après deux jours.

L'archer était contrarié désormais, mais toujours aussi silencieux. Voulant lui changer les idées, Balthazar traîna son groupe dans une fête d'un village voisin, ayant entendu des marchants ambulants en parler sur le chemin. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde et l'ambiance était plutôt bonne, tout comme la musique. Des tables étaient disposées sur la place publique tandis que des guirlandes de lampions éclairaient l'endroit, le crépuscule s'achevant rapidement à l'horizon. Les aventuriers furent bien accueillis et trouvèrent un fermier qui leur offrit de passer la nuit dans sa grange. Ravis, tous posèrent leurs affaires et leur montures pour rejoindre les festivités, savourant une bonne bière après un voyage de plusieurs jours.

Akela s'approcha de Shin et prit place à ses côtés, posant un verre devant lui. Elle ne le regarda pas, même lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle avec surprise, elle préféra fixer le bois de la table avec embarras. La jeune femme était raide et tapotait ses doigts contre ses genoux, loin d'avoir sa posture assurée qu'elle avait habituellement.

\- Je..., commença-t-elle en éclaircissant sa voix hésitante. Je suis désolée... De t'avoir fait une proposition aussi déplacée...

L'archer la dévisagea un peu mais détourna les yeux, encore fâché. Elle soupira, un peu contrariée qu'il lui en veuille encore après l'effort monstre qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Tu pourrais dire quelque chose...

\- Et quoi ? Oublié que tu as cru que j'étais un pervers dégueulasse qu'on peut acheter avec une paire de fesses ? siffla Shin en lui lançant un œil mauvais.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que..., commença à se défendre Akela, surprise de la froideur à son égard.

\- Si. Sinon tu n'aurais pas essayé de m'extorquer une information avec ça. Peut-être que la majorité des hommes peuplant le cratère le sont mais aucun des membres de notre groupe ne procède par le cul.

Il prit son propre verre, et non celui qu'elle lui offrait, pour avaler une gorgée de bière qui lui fit le plus grand bien, replaçant son masque de tissu dès qu'il eut fini. Son masque en fer délicatement ornementé était juste à côté de lui, par habitude, ses yeux bleu glace se figeant dessus. Akela garda plutôt un silence coupable. Elle n'était déjà pas une grande adepte de la communication humaine, et ces années d'esclavage ne lui avaient pas appris que les femmes pouvaient parvenir à leurs fins sans donner de leur corps. Elle avait encore tant à apprendre en voyageant avec ce groupe atypique.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas une éloquence romantique comme Bob, ni même la discussion aussi facile que Grunlek, mais je respecte les femmes. Si je vois que mes avances ne passe pas, je n'insiste pas. Se donner à l'autre n'est pas un acte barbare mais un accord pour passer du bon temps entre deux personnes. Je refuse de t'accepter si c'est uniquement dans le but d'avoir quelque chose...

Bloquée par les mots, l'amazone le dévisagea. Le demi-élémentaire tournait sa chope entre ses mains, distraitement. Il sembla hésiter avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et se lancer, visiblement anxieux.

\- Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi, et c'est pour ça que tu as essayé de m'amadouer, je le sais. Mais tu dois comprendre que je ne t'apprécie pas que sur le plan physique et que je préférerais que tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi comme un tremplin pour atteindre tes buts.

Touché par les mots, elle écarquilla les yeux en le fixant alors qu'elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle se perdit un instant lorsque les iris de glace se posèrent intensément sur elle, montrant la nature profonde des sentiments à son égard. Shin se leva en récupérant son masque de métal pour le mettre et s'éloigna dans la visible intention de retourner à la grange. Elle ne le suivit pas, son cœur battant bien trop vite, une émotion vive et étrange mélangé à sa culpabilité grouillant dans sa poitrine.

Une personne s'assit à côté d'elle sans grande subtilité, et une odeur rance parvint à ses narines. Écœurée, elle leva la tête pour voir qui cela pouvait être et se recula en découvrant un inconnu qui lui faisait de l'œil. Le paysan la détailla de haut en bas avec un air intéressé qu'il était loin de cacher, déjà un peu éméché. Il avala une gorgée d'alcool de sa choppe avant d'ouvrir la bouche, son haleine piquant les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une petite beauté comme toi fait dans l'coin ?

\- Votre contraire : je travail, se leva-t-elle sèchement, reprenant le verre qu'elle avait voulu offrir à Shin en gage de paix.

\- Ooh, allez ! Allez, quoi !

\- Le lourd, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant de la foule pour boire tranquillement avant de sursauter en sentant une main tapoter son épaule. Lâchez-moi ! Ah... Ce n'est que toi.

\- Ah, bah si j'avais cru qu'une femme me dirait ça un jour ! rit Balthazar. Surtout avec un tel soulagement !

\- Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de ce côté là, le taquina Akela.

\- Si tu m'avais croisé avant mes dix-neuf ans, je t'assure que tu n'aurais pas chanter la même chanson ! rétorqua-t-il en trinquant avec elle. Assis-toi, on a le temps.

Elle le suivit dans l'herbe pour regarder les étoiles, soupirant en se détendant un peu. Son sentiment de culpabilité la hanta encore, mais elle voulu le faire taire en changeant de sujet.

\- Liebel n'est pas là ?

\- Théo n'avait pas très envie de se mêler aux festivités, il a préféré rester avec elle à la grange.

\- Tu viens de me dire "avant mes dix-neuf ans", pourquoi ? Tu as changé à ce moment là ?

\- Non, mais je suis littéralement tombé sur un paladin, rit-il, plus doucement qu'il n'aurait cru en se perdant dans ses souvenirs. J'ai essayé de le fuir mais en passant sur une passerelle de bois, une femme m'est rentrée dedans et je suis tombé pile sur Théo. À la base, j'essayais de le fuir !

\- C'est bien raté ! pouffa l'amazone. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Il devait m'escorter jusqu'à son ordre pour être jugé. Au début, on ne s'entendait pas vraiment, après tout il était mon bourreau et pour lui, j'étais une hérésie. Mais... Il y avait ce "quelque chose" entre nous, expliqua le mage en frottant son index sur son pouce en plissant les yeux

\- Ce quelque chose ? répéta Akela, perdue.

\- Ça ne s'explique pas vraiment, ça ce ressent. Quand tu croise le regard de quelqu'un et que tu sent une chose étrange fourmiller en toi, comme si tu l'avais attendue depuis trop longtemps. Pour s'en rendre compte, certain ne mettent qu'une fraction de seconde et d'autre des années, parfois il est même trop tard. Pour ma part, je l'ai ressentit au fur et à mesure, sa compagnie ne me dérangeait pas, je l'aimais bien et c'était aussi un peu pour ça que je le détestais.

\- Je ne crois pas réussir à te suivre... Tu l'aimais... En le détestant ?

\- C'est bizarre, hein ? rit le demi-diable. On était attiré par l'autre, mystérieusement, et on n'arrivait pas à aller à l'encontre de cette attraction. On se détestait de se bouleverser à ce point. Lui avait juré fidélité à la lumière, et moi je n'avais que les femmes en tête ; ce n'était donc pas naturel pour nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la jeune femme, totalement prise dans l'histoire, y trouvant des similitudes avec ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

\- Il est arrivé ce qui devait arrivé à force de côtoyer un être auquel on est profondément attiré, sourit le narrateur avec un air fataliste, les yeux allant au delà de son verre. J'aurais pu l'arrêter bien sûr mais... C'était mon souhait aussi.

\- Tu n'as jamais regretté ? De te donner à lui, je veux dire. Après tout, ton truc c'était les femmes, non ?

\- J'avais cru regretter, mais j'ai rapidement remarqué que non, que j'étais même heureux. Pour tout t'avouer, le désir que j'ai lu dans ses prunelles cette nuit là était le plus fort que je n'avais jamais reçu. Parmi les nombreuses conquêtes que j'ai pu avoir, je ne m'étais jamais sentit à ce point voulu, et quelque part, aimé.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, surprise, découvrant le tendre sourire plaqué sur le visage de son voisin. Ce dernier continua de faire distraitement tourner sa bière dans sa chope, revisitant ses souvenirs à la fois doux et violent. L'amour explosait dans ses prunelles, émouvant la jeune femme qui n'en avait jamais vu autant dans les yeux d'un homme, cet être qu'elle croyait insensible. Balthazar reprit la parole, la coupant dans sa contemplation.

\- Bien sur, si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais épousé une femme, et non me mettre en concubinage avec un paladin grincheux et acariâtre ! rit-il un peu avant de simplement sourire. Mais l'amour à ses raisons, que la raison elle même ignore. On ne sait pas vraiment sur qui notre cœur jettera son dévolu. J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un capable de me rendre heureux et de prendre soin de ce bonheur.

Il garda ensuite le silence, observant la magnificence étoilée au dessus d'eux. Akela plongea dans de profondes réflexions, sentant son cœur vibrer sous l'émotion si étrange que son ami avait justement décrit. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si c'était bien ça, elle qui n'avait reçu que des désirs malsains et déplacés ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un homme soit capable d'aimer autrement qu'avec l'acte de chair. La tendresse, la passion chaste, elle ne connaissait rien de tout ce qu'elle pouvait admirer chez le couple du groupe.

Le regard que Shin lui avait envoyé plus tôt revint en sa mémoire, la faisant frissonner. Il avait été terriblement blessé qu'elle le croit être comme tout les autres. Elle comprenait maintenant combien elle avait piétiné ses sentiments qui était sincères et plus profonds qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Ni elle ni l'archer n'étaient de parfaits exemples d'expression orale, se comprendre était un casse-tête. Elle réalisa brutalement ses erreurs et se rendant compte que des excuses ne suffiraient pas, seul le temps pourra effacer son manque de tact.

Donc, si elle comprenait bien, cette colère qui l'animait à sa vue, cette envie de rester avec lui et de l'étrangler à la fois, ce besoin de l'embêter, de le charrier, ces palpitations dans sa poitrine... Tout cela, ne serait simplement que de l'amour ? Elle plaqua une main tremblante sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, se sentant profondément rougir sans remarquer le sourire de Balthazar s'élargir.


	17. Chapter 16

Oha-yoooo ! ヾ(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)ﾉ

Merci pour les reviews dernier~ Je dessine un one shot en style manga sur Thelthazar en ce moment, un de quinze pages ! Il a quatre pages au propre pour le moment, j'essaye d'écrire et de dessiner à temps égale pour vous donner du contenu (≧▽≦) Mon autre doujin sur le thelthazar à une trentaine de pages mais n'est pas fini... Je suis sur la fin cependant ! Il devrait bientôt apparaitre sur mon pixiv ! Cependant ce sera un dix-huit plus, donc il faudra vous créer un compte ou vous connecter avec un compte facebook ou twitter pour pouvoir le lire. (mon pixiv est dispo par lien sur mon twitter (a)TiteMns )

Ma pub passée, je vais vous laisser lire et déguster vos en-cas~ ヾ( ・∀・)

* * *

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis la petite discussion entre Balthazar et Akela. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, hormis que Shin semblait avoir pardonné à la chasseuse dès le lendemain de la petite fête à laquelle ils avaient assisté. Néanmoins, il était plus distant et ne lui parlait pas plus que nécessaire, refusant les petits combats de fin de journée. Si le mage et le nain se préoccupaient de la relation entre les deux associables du groupe, ce n'était pas le cas de Théo qui n'en avait royalement rien à cirer, s'occupant de sa fille comme si de rien était. Liebel apprenait de plus en plus de mots signés, répétant très souvent "non", et "je refuse", ses nouveaux favoris accompagnés d'une moue boudeuse de sa conception. Le demi-diable peinait à résister à ces grimaces terriblement adorables, et l'enfant le savait parfaitement, jouant de ses charmes pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Heureusement, le paladin veillait et un simple regard suffisait à faire obéir la petite.

Le couple était plutôt mignon dans son rôle de jeunes parents, leurs amis aimant beaucoup les voir se prendre la tête pour des subtilités, comme une couche par exemple : ridicule en somme. Ils avaient même commencé le fameux "demande à ton père", lorsque Liebel voulait quelque chose de spécial. La pauvre enfant voyageait entre l'un qui l'envoyait vers l'autre, et inversement, les deux répétant la même chose car ne voulant pas prendre la décision. Généralement, la petite boudait et allait voir ses oncles pour les amadouer, sachant que ses charmes opéreraient à merveille de ce côté là. Malgré la particularité de la petite famille atypique, rien dans son fonctionnement ne différait d'une famille dite "ordinaire". Il était amusant de voir à quel point deux personnes exceptionnelles s'aimant de façon particulière arrivaient à être normales ensemble.

Bien malgré la menace de l'église de la lumière à leur trousses, les amis réussirent à se détendre un peu, étant donc bien moins à cran qu'au début du voyage. Ils étaient méfiants et sur leurs gardes, mais dans la mesure du raisonnable. Les grandes villes étaient à éviter, Grunlek s'y rendait avec Balthazar s'ils avaient besoin de se ravitailler. Lorsque le brun retirait sa robe de mage, il passait pour un citadin ordinaire et totalement inaperçu dans la foule.

Sur les routes, afin de ne pas à avoir à paniquer pour la première personne qu'ils croisaient, ils avaient appris à Liebel à porter une capuche. Ça n'avait pas été simple, l'enfant la retirait sans arrêt et ne comprenait pas l'importance de devoir la garder. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un gros tissu gênant sur sa tête, la coupant de la lumière du soleil. Shin avait su la convaincre par le biais d'un jeu, mettant et enlevant sa capuche pour lui montrer l'exemple. Ce fut une première victoire mais le bambin ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait se cacher maintenant, alors qu'elle gambadait librement avant. Balthazar se sentait donc mal de devoir l'empêcher de vivre sa vie d'enfant, craignant sans arrêt qu'un envoyé de l'ordre de la lumière débarque soudainement. Théo n'avait pas l'esprit plus tranquille que lui, attendant les nouvelles longue à venir de Viktor en ce qui concernait l'enquête sur eux ; il en était visiblement nerveux.

Entre tout ça, Grunlek cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère pour recréer l'harmonie afin que personne ne cède à la panique. Le demi-diable en papa, c'était une épreuve de tout les jours. Il courait dans tout les sens, ne se posait pas une seconde et quittait rarement sa fille des yeux, la fixant avec suspicions et inquiétude. Ce côté papa poule était aussi adorable que dramatique, le tournant bien souvent en un ridicule hilarant pour ses amis.

Les tensions remontant malgré tout ses efforts, le nain proposa qu'ils s'arrêtent tous dans une auberge pour une fois. Balthazar fut difficile à convaincre, angoissé que quelqu'un ait entendu parler de Liebel, mais son ami sut trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Ils entrèrent donc dans la ville pour chercher un endroit où se poser, le crépuscule déclinant peu à peu. L'établissement qu'ils voulaient se dressa rapidement devant eux et ils entrèrent, l'enfant cachée sous sa capuche muni d'une longue cape et protégée dans les bras de Théo. Ils réglèrent le nombre de chambres pour la soirée, puis Shin vint prendre la petite en faisant un clin d'œil au paladin, le laissant comprendre son sous-entendu. Le soldat eut un sourire en coin, loin d'être contre l'idée, laissant donc son ami emporter la blanche pour la nourrir et la coucher.

Lorsque le mage se retourna, sûrement pour parler d'une table libre qu'il venait de repérer, il croisa les prunelles désireuses de son conjoint et se figea. Ils n'avaient vraiment plus de temps ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient parents, encore moins avec Akela dans leur groupe, et le besoin d'être seul commençait à se faire ressentir. Grunlek les tirèrent à sa suite pour les emporter vers une table, envoyant la chasseuse quérir une serveuse pour passer commande afin de s'exprimer.

\- On peut rester ici un jour ou deux, si vous voulez, proposa-t-il alors que les amants se dévoraient encore inconsciemment du regards.

\- Quoi ? rétorqua le demi-diable, surpris. Non, c'est bon. Eh puis, ça paraîtra suspect. Quelqu'un finira forcément par voir la petite...

\- Avec Shin et Akela, on peut rester en dehors de la ville avec Liebel, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- C'est bon, on peut continuer notre route.

\- Je vais être plus clair : c'est pire si vous ne faites pas quelque chose, on voit directement que vous voulez vous jeter sur l'autre alors acceptez l'offre !

Bloqué par les paroles de leur ami, le couple le dévisagea avant de s'échanger un regard qui les firent frissonner. Les quelques baisers échangés pendant la chasse de la métis n'étaient pas suffisant, sans compter qu'ils étaient épuisés de se contenir. Même s'ils se laissaient parfois aller à quelques gestes tendres envers l'autre, ils étaient plus gênés de se montrer aussi ouvertement à Akela qu'avec Shin et Grunlek. La jeune femme n'était pas familière à l'amour, elle les observait donc avec insistance en se demandant bien quel était l'intérêt d'être un couple. Son regard sur eux était assez intimidant et coupait tout romantisme.

\- Euhm..., reprit Balthazar en arrachant ses yeux à ceux intenses de son compagnon. Ouais, d'accord... Ce ne serait pas de refus...

\- On aura qu'à se retrouver après-demain, ou le jour suivant, au panneau du chemin bordant la forêt.

Le mage continuait de penser que ce n'était pas prudent, mais son cœur hurlait un trop grand besoin d'affection pour qu'il l'ignore plus longtemps. Akela revint alors, s'asseyant à côté du Nain en donnant des choppes de bières à tout le monde, une de plus attendant sagement Shin. La chasseuse remarqua vite les quelques attentions visuelles que le couple s'envoyait pendant la discussion, résistant à se toucher du bout des doigts. Ses questions lui brûlaient encore les lèvres, une expression perdue peignant ses traits fins. Sentant son regard à nouveau lourd sur eux, le couple leva la tête pour l'interroger silencieusement.

\- Je ne comprend pas, commença-t-elle en fixant sa choppe, se mettant en tailleurs sur le banc. Il est dangereux pour vous d'être ensemble et pourtant vous avez engagé une relation et continué de l'entretenir... Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais ce que je suis, Akela, répondit Balthazar en sachant que son amant était trop pudique pour prendre la parole. Je ne sais pas quand quelque chose pourrait mal tourner, bien malgré mon envie de mourir vieux, dans mon lit. Mon alter égo pourrait péter un câble, quelqu'un pourrait me trancher la gorge gratuitement en pleine rue, je pourrais chopper une saloperie... La vie est à la fois éphémère et longue, il est donc important de savourer chaque jour comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ainsi, nous partons sans regrets, parce que nous avons profité de chaque instant auprès des personnes que nous aimons.

Les mots de cet homme avait le dons de la faire réfléchir. Ils étaient clairs, limpides, les messages subtilement dissimulés l'atteignant sans peine. Théo ne réagit pas plus au discours en dehors d'un coup d'œil, plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, envers son amant. Une serveuse arriva pour couper l'ambiance à la fois tendre et lourde, tout dépendait pour qui, et ils passèrent commande. Elle repartie en même temps que Shin arriva, prenant place à côté de Balthazar en attrapant sa bière.

\- Elle est endormie ! Dès qu'elle a avalé son repas, elle est tombée d'une masse, déclara-t-il alors que les parents l'avaient questionné du regard. Icy veille sur elle, comme il a une sorte de lumière tamisé bleue, il fait comme une veilleuse, ça la rassure.

\- Cette invocation est utile à tout, sauf au combat ! rit le mage avec les autres.

\- Elle est mignonne ! objecta l'archer d'un air enfantin pour défendre la petite créature, agitant ses poings serrés devant sa poitrine.

\- C'est pas avec une bouille mignonne qu'on gagne contre un tigre à dents de sapin qui fait deux mètres au garrot !

\- Zut..., bouda-t-il en retirant son masque pour boire sa bière.

\- Shinddha ?

Une voix féminine s'était élevée, coupant les rires du groupe pour voir une femme blonde, les cheveux mi-long, s'approcher d'eux. La belle inconnue se pencha un peu pour examiner le demi-élémentaire, qui avait rapidement remit au moins le masque de tissu noir, avant de sourire et de se pendre à son cou. Shin se raidit, n'appréciant déjà que peu de revoir d'anciennes conquêtes, plus encore quand il ne se rappelait pas de cette dernière.

Théo détourna les yeux, las de ce genre de situation, poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme. Grunlek et Balthazar s'inquiétèrent plutôt des réactions d'Akela, sachant pertinemment que ce genre de choses allait bien finir par arriver. On ne pouvait pas dire que Shin avait su garder son attirail dans sa poche pendant leurs aventures, il s'était même bien fait plaisir. L'amazone était en effet, tout d'abord déconcertée, avant que son expression ne se ferme froidement en détournant le regard, fataliste.

\- Oh-oh ! Doucement, rit nerveusement l'archer en repoussant doucement la blonde étonnée et encore accrochée à son cou.

\- Enfin, c'est moi ! Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange ! sourit-elle avant de prendre une voix plus séduisante. Tu n'avais pas été à plaindre entre ma copine et moi...

\- Disons que j'ai pour politique de ne pas manger deux fois au même endroit, trancha le coureur de jupons en pesant ses mots afin qu'ils soient vexant, un sourire s'entendant dans sa voix mielleuse.

\- Eh bien, t'étais plus charmant il y a un an..., siffla la blonde en se levant du banc, le lâchant enfin pour quitter la table. Connard...

\- Putain, mais qui c'était ? demanda Shin en se tournant vers le couple à sa gauche.

\- C'est pas moi qui pourrait te répondre ! s'esclaffa le mage, Grunlek riant aussi.

\- Quand on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas une femme que tu ne t'étais pas faite, je pensais pas qu'on en croiserait dans chaque ville où on va, reprocha la chasseuse d'un ton accusateur, le dévisageant.

\- En majorité, je me rappelle pas de leur visage..., essaya-t-il de se défendre, se tassant un peu sur lui même.

\- C'est toujours mieux que ce soit des conquêtes consentante de toute façons, et puis elles savent très bien que tu es sur les routes et donc, que tu ne reviendras sûrement jamais, fit le demi-diable pour voler à son secour, Akela n'ayant rien à redire à la réplique logique.

\- Elle semblait vouloir réitérer, lança le nain, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, pas moi ! Ce n'était pas une relation durable, et puis ça évite les accidents... J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'un autre gamin vienne me voir en m'appelant "papa"..., râla l'archer.

\- Pardon ?

Tous se raidir en entendant la voix acerbe d'Akela, le bleu comprenant brutalement son erreur alors que Balthazar se prit le visage dans ses mains en désespérant. C'était vraiment pas le sujet à remettre sur le tapis. Jouant la carte de l'innocence, Shin se tourna timidement vers l'amazone qui s'énervait doucement mais sûrement.

\- Hein ?

\- Comment ça "un autre" ?

\- J'ai dis un autre ? J'ai dis ça, les gars ?...

\- C'était pas le tien ! râla Théo. Genre, comme par hasard c'est un gamin dont personne ne peut nous confirmer son lien de parenté avec la fameuse gonzesse que t'as baisé, et qui, comme par hasard, est morte ! Il voulait juste se tirer de sa campagne, oui !

\- De toute façon, reprit le mage. On l'a emmené et il a trouvé un endroit stable où rester, avec un toit et de la nourriture en échange d'un bon travail. Même si c'était pas ton fils, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait.

\- Hey, une minute ! intervint la jeune femme du groupe, faisant profondément soupirer le paladin d'agacement. Je croyais que les gens comme vous étaient stériles !

\- Je suis mort dans la vingtaine, expliqua assez bas l'archer pour que personne d'autre qu'eux n'entendent. Donc en fait, c'est possible... Même si ce gamin me ressemble pas du tout...

\- T'as laissé une femme enceinte de toi ?!

\- Si elle l'était, elle avait qu'à me répondre honnêtement quand je lui ai demandé avant de reprendre la route ! Je suis resté un mois dans ce village, et je n'ai découché avec elle qu'une fois, même si on a flirté par la suite. Je lui avais assuré que je resterais si jamais elle avait un bébé, parce que j'étais pas un enfoiré qui prend la fuite ! Si elle était enceinte, elle aurait dû me le dire !

\- Elle savait que tu repartirais de toute façon, elle allait pas gâcher ta vie avec un môme : bien sur que non elle n'allait pas te le dire !

\- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ? Attendre, ou mieux, le deviner ? Je suis un vagabond mort à vingt ans à la recherche des assassins de sa famille, alors désolé de ne pas être parfait !

Akela serra juste les poings, se foudroyant du regard avec lui qui était assit en face d'elle. La tension était palpable, les deux parties ayant à la fois tort et raison. Les jeunes gens se calmèrent avec l'arrivé des plats. Un silence pesant prit place pendant que tout le monde commençait à manger, mais l'amazone revint à la charge, les yeux braqués sur son assiette.

\- Je vois le genre, ça aime bien les gosses mais ça ne veut pas des siens...

\- C'est pas ça, je veux une famille plus tard mais pour le moment je n'ai ni l'abri, ni l'épouse. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses en faisant tout sans amour, ce n'est pas mon genre...

\- L'amour, hein ? ricana la guerrière en secouant la tête, sarcastique. Tu sais au moins ce que c'est vraiment ?

\- J'en connais surtout la trahison.

Une certaine douleur pouvait s'entendre dans les mots amers du demi-élémentaire. Akela se tourna avec étonnement vers lui, surprise de le voir aussi sombre, lisant la sincérité dans son regard. La culpabilité l'assaillit brutalement, fixant son assiette en préférant se taire après avoir plombé encore plus l'ambiance déjà mauvaise. Balthazar et Grunlek s'échangèrent un regard désespéré, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour aider ces deux là alors que leur attirance crevait les yeux.

Tous mangèrent en silence, Shin prévenant son voisin en milieu de repas que Liebel le quémandait. Le mage se leva donc, caressant inconsciemment le bras de son amant au passage en quittant la table. Akela préféra ne pas regarder la scène trop tendre pour elle, terminant rapidement son assiette avant de monter dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir menant à ces dernières, elle croisa le demi-diable qui revenait mais l'esquiva en craignant qu'il tente de lui parler.

Les aventuriers apprécièrent néanmoins de se retrouver entre eux, plaisantant un peu en calmant l'esprit échauffé de Shin. Une partie de carte dont il sortie vainqueur réussi d'ailleurs à l'égayer. Tous allèrent se coucher, se souhaitant une bonne nuit, plein de sous-entendu envers le couple qui rentra rapidement dans leur chambre en pouffant comme de sales gosses. L'archer se prépara donc à aller dormir, se mettant juste en tee-shirt manche courte foncé et un pantalon noir. Des coups retentir à la porte alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dés-invoquer Icy, il sourit en pensant de suite à Balthazar et alla ouvrir.

\- T'es vraiment flippé, hein ? Elle dort, t'inquiète- Akela ? fit-il, la mauvaise surprise lui faisant perdre son sourire.

La jeune femme bloqua une seconde en le voyant sans ses capuches et le visage découvert. Elle baissa la tête en détournant le regard, cherchant ses mots en rougissant un peu, visiblement nerveuse. Son vis-à-vis perdit sa froideur de suite, intrigué de son attitude bien moins agressive que tout à l'heure.

\- Je venais pour... M'excuser... Je n'avais pas à te faire une scène comme ça, c'était stupide...

\- C'est bon, c'est passé, déclara-t-il pour dédramatiser la situation, malgré le fait qu'il avait très mal prit l'affront.

\- C'est elle, Icy ? demanda l'amazone pour changer de sujet, se penchant un peu sur le côté en voyant une lueur bleuté dans la pièce éclairée par une maigre bougie.

\- Ah, oui, répondit Shin en se poussant pour l'inviter à entrer, fermant la porte derrière elle. Et c'est "il" en réalité.

Elle s'approcha de la petite créature assise sur la table de chevet, balançant ses pieds en tenant le bord du meuble entre ses jambes. Icy fit un grand sourire à la chasseuse, secouant son bras joyeusement en émettant des petits bruits adorables et aigus pour la saluer. Akela pouffa un peu, touchant la tête d'un doigt pour caresser la surface à la fois aqueuse et glacée. L'invocation sembla ronronner à la douceur, n'ayant expérimenté que des envois au suicide avec son maître.

\- Il est mignon !

\- Les gars le trouve inutile mais moi, je l'aime bien ! renchéri Shin en s'asseyant sur le lit, veillant à ce que l'enfant sur l'autre moitié ne soit pas réveillée.

\- Comment... Comment ça marche ?

\- Nous avons un lien psychique qui me permet de voir à travers ses yeux, et de l'influencer si je le souhaite. Mais je lui laisse du libre arbitre, je ne bande ma volonté que s'il est en difficulté, pour l'aider.

\- C'est classe, souffla l'amazone en détaillant la créature, continuant de lui caresser la tête.

Flatté du compliment, l'archer eut un large sourire idiot en baissant la tête, essayant de calmer ses émotions.

\- Tout à l'heure, à table, tu as dis connaître la trahison... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda doucement la jeune femme en arrêtant ses attentions sur l'invocation déçue.

\- Euhm..., hésita Shin en détournant le regard et en frottant sa nuque. Disons que je ne suis pas tombé sur la bonne alors que je le croyais.

\- Elle a dit quoi ? continua-t-elle de le questionner, prenant place à ses côtés en constatant son mal aise.

\- ... Elle a rit en fait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas... Passer sa vie avec un monstre, raconta difficilement le demi-élémentaire, fataliste.

\- C'était pute de sa part, surtout que tu n'as rien de bien différent des autres, siffla la métis alors qu'il souriait touché, s'apprêtant à la remercier avant qu'elle ne continue avec un air acide. T'es aussi stupide que les autres mecs, tu trempes ta nouille partout et t'es incapable de ne pas mater les moindres miches qui te passe sous le nez !

\- Je le prend pas mal, du tout..., pleurnicha l'archer pour lui même.

\- Mais..., reprit-elle plus doucement et embarrassée, humectant ses lèvres en attirant inévitablement son attention. T'es gentil...

Il la dévisagea avec surprise, croisant son regard après quelques secondes sans qu'il ne le décroche. Un silence prit place, loin d'être pesant. Au contraire, il était attractif. Ils ne surent pas vraiment comment agir, bloqués alors que leurs prunelles étaient encrées dans celles de l'autre. Shin se surpris à se pencher lentement, alors il se leva, plus rouge que la chasseuse en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait.

\- Je te raccompagne à la porte ? proposa-t-il en bafouillant un peu.

\- Oui, merci...

Il alla donc lui ouvrir la porte à deux pas du lit, dégageant du passage pour ne pas la gêner. Elle passa devant lui mais s'arrêta dans l'encadrement, l'intriguant. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se retourna rapidement pour attraper sa nuque d'une main et déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit, bégaya-t-elle en prenant la fuite, la peau caramel de son visage virant à l'écarlate.

Shin resta pétrifié en la regardant partir, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres encore réunies par le baiser. Il trembla de plus en plus, devenant plus rouge que la robe de mage de Balthazar. Il ferma lentement la porte en lâchant un faible son, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de lui arriver. Du bout des doigts, l'archer toucha ses lèvres, le cœur battant si vite qu'il l'entendait pulser dans ses oreilles. Incapable de se reprendre, ses émotions fluctuèrent au travers du lien avec son invocation, poussant Icy à fondre sur place alors qu'il était dans le même état que lui.

\- E-elle... Elle m'a... Aaah...

\- Gyuuuuu...


	18. Chapter 17

Oha-yoo ! Pour commencer les choses bien : merci pour vos reviews et de votre suivit sur mon histoire ! (*^o^*) Je remercie tout les lecteurs silencieux également, vous êtes présents à chaque chapitre et ça fait chaud au cœur~ Ensuite je dois vous informer que je viens de me faire une magnifique tendinite à la main droite (pas de bol (≧▽≦) je suis droitière... ) Surement parce que j'ai beaucoup dessiné sur mon one shot... J'aurais voulu le finir dans la semaine, j'ai déjà 6 pages sur 15 de mises au propres ( TT _TT) Je vais donc devoir mettre ce projet de côté pendant les huit prochain jours... Bon au moins, je peux écrire ! Mais je me sens tournée en rond de ne pas pouvoir dessiner, je commence à devenir folle en à peine 24h (≧▽≦)

Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser lire la suite et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage si vous mangez~ ヾ(＾ε ＾)

Balthazar reprit enfin un peu de son souffle. Ses jambes tremblotaient et le poids sur lui ne l'aidait pas à retrouver sa respiration. Il se sentait complètement serein, aimé, vide de toute pensée, un tendre sourire illustrant ses ressentis étirant ses lèvres. Le lit était bancal, un pied arrière avait cédé et le second n'allait pas tarder. Le matelas avait donc glissé à moitié sur le sol, en travers du sommier brisé, et ses occupants éperdus dans les bras de l'autre parmi les draps en bataille. La main tremblante du mage s'agrippa comme elle put au dos zébré de griffures et ruisselant de sueur de Théo. Ce dernier était niché dans le cou du demi-diable qui déglutit pour pouvoir parler.

\- On... On a cassé le lit... C'est ça ? réussi-t-il à articuler, sa voix vibrant encore de leur étreinte torride.

Encore incapable de répondre, le paladin frissonna et hocha la tête, riant un peu avec lui alors que leurs souffles étaient encore courts mais stabilisés. Balthazar tourna un peu la tête pour pouvoir embrasser furtivement la joue piquante d'une légère barbe, trahissant qu'ils étaient là depuis un moment. Ses propres lèvres humides étaient rougies et gonflés par les baisers.

\- Neuf ans... Et on arrive encore à péter des lits..., souffla-t-il avec fierté, ses émotions s'estompant peu à peu.

\- C'est toi qui m'a lancé..., se défendit Théo d'une voix encore terriblement sensuelle par son timbre rauque, son sourire se faisant sentir sur l'épaule de son amant.

\- Le couple d'à côté te déconcentrait... Je te donnais une motivation, rétorqua l'érudit, loin de ne pas avoir apprécié le dénouement. Mais je vais retenir que te dire : "montrons-leur ce qu'est vraiment la passion" est une mauvaise idée pour notre discrétion...

\- T'as crié, putain..., ronronna le soldat avec un sourire, caressant son flan d'une main et sa nuque de ses lèvres.

\- Faut fuir par la fenêtre... On a pas payé... Et on va se faire griller...

\- Hum..., sourit l'autre en glissant sa paume sur sa cuisses, la douceur de son geste gagnant sa voix. Tu trembles...

\- Je ne sens plus, ni mes jambes, ni mon bassin, à vrai dire, pouffa le mage avec lui. Merde... Depuis combien de temps on est là ?

D'un geste encore rude par ses précédentes émotions, Théo attrapa la montre à gousset sur la table de chevet et l'ouvrit, son homme observant sa main avec intérêt.

\- Deux jours.

\- Ah, t'es en train de me dire que ça fait deux jours qu'on baise et dort uniquement ? rit le demi-diable. Bon sang, ça doit sentir le chacal ici...

\- On a un peu mangé, aussi, rectifia l'envoyé de la lumière en embrassant son cou.

\- Une ou deux rations, mais sans plus... Je propose qu'on trouve quelque chose en ville, rapidement, avant de retrouver les autres.

\- Tu vas pouvoir tenir à cheval ? rit-il.

\- Je pense pas ! s'esclaffa le pyromage.

Compatissant et de très bonne humeur, le guerrier se redressa pour poser ses mains au dessus du bassin de son conjoint. Une lumière blanche et ondulante comme des flammes jaillit de ses mains, éclairant bien plus la petite pièce que la maigre bougie en fin de vie. L'érudit poussa un soupir d'aise au soin, sentant ses muscles se dénouer alors qu'ils se refroidissaient, et les sensations du bas de son corps revenir. Encore emplit d'amour et de gratitude, il entoura le cou du soldat de ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui, un peu amusé de constater la faiblesse dans les jambes de l'autre.

\- Oh bordel, t'es vraiment le meilleur coup de ma vie..., avoua Balthazar en fermant les yeux, admiratif.

\- T'en doutait encore ? rit doucement son amant en se redressant, terminant le soin pour s'asseoir sur le matelas bancal.

\- Il y avait cette femme, après mon départ de la tour rouge, c'était vraiment torride, mais toi... Tu l'avais déjà surpassé, mais il a fallut que tu battes ton propre record...

Touché du compliment, Théo se tourna vers lui avec un sourire à mi chemin entre la séduction et la fierté. Comme le mage avait croisé les bras sur ses yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, il vint pousser les membres afin de déposer un baiser intense sur ses lèvres, l'envoûtant un instant. Après un grincement de bois plaintif, une latte céda sous leur poids et les séparèrent dans un rire ; ce devait bien être la sixième.

Le paladin se leva après un premier essai infructueux à cause de la disposition chaotique du lit et des draps, ses jambes encore un peu faiblardes n'aidant pas. Il alla prendre le bol de toilette pour le ramener près de son compagnon encore allongé, et commença à se nettoyer avec lui. L'eau était froide mais elle leur fit un bien fou, la chambre était une vraie fournaise. Ils tirèrent ensuite le matelas complètement au sol ainsi que la couverture, seul accessoir du lit encore propre et en bon état, pour se coucher dessus.

Bien qu'il soit midi, ils dormirent jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, récupérant dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se lever pour se préparer. Sans surprise, le mage peina à se tenir sur ses jambes, se sentant à la fois raide et moue. Un second soin dénoua ses reins qui en avait subit un peu trop et lui permit de simplement boiter. Votant pour la discrétion, ils laissèrent armure, robe de mage et attirail de guerre dans leurs sacs afin de descendre le plus discrètement possible les escaliers de l'auberge. Passer par la fenêtre s'était avéré impossible, le forgeront voisin ayant décidé d'entreposer ses lances commandées par la garde royale sous leur chambre.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à cet heure de la nuit, et la bâtisse entière grinçaient alors que les occupants se retournaient dans leur lit. Voulant pousser leur chance, le couple passa par les cuisines où ils purent attraper du jambon déjà tranché et un bon gros morceau de pain avec un peu de fromage. Des pas venant vers eux les firent paniquer, plus encore lorsqu'une voix demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un. Ils partirent par la porte arrière en courant, riant comme des enfants sous leur fuite réussite avec brio. Obligé de faire un crochet aux écuries deux rues plus loin, le demi-diable attendit son amant dans l'ombre le temps qu'il récupère Lumière. Ils montèrent ensemble sur l'étalon et se mirent en route en mangeant, habitués de procéder ainsi malgré le manque de confort.

Fatigué après une heure de trajet, ils mirent pieds à terre et montèrent un camps rapide et simple pour se reposer le reste de la nuit. Ils étaient assez loin de la ville et personne ne les avait vu partir, tout devrait bien se passer. L'inquiétude de possibles interrogatoires de l'ordre de la lumière les tenait aux tripes. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas été discrets le moins du monde, même s'ils n'avaient pas prononcé leurs noms. Les taverniers pouvaient les décrire et savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas partis avec le reste du groupe, faisant vite le lien avec le capharnaüm sexuel qu'ils avaient laissé et eux.

C'était les risques, ils avaient l'habitude, et s'étaient préparés une porte de secours. Dans le cas où les choses tourneraient si mal qu'ils ne pourraient monter une taverne avec Shin et Grunlek, ils s'étaient trouvés une cabane abandonnée au pieds d'une montagne, dans un coin reculé et bien caché. Un lac riche en poissons était dans la forêt qui y faisait face, et une grande plaine cultivable était à disposition. Ils pourraient aller là bas, élever Liebel tranquillement jusqu'à sa majorité avant qu'elle ne parte découvrir le monde. C'était à la fois une option joyeuse et triste. D'un côté, ils seraient à l'abri de tout, même des églises, mais de l'autre ils seraient justement coupé du reste du monde. Ils n'auraient que leur seule compagnie et auraient l'impossibilité de passer dans une ville sans qu'une trop grosse prime sur leur tête ne les mette en danger. L'idée restait présente comme le plan de dernier recours pour vivre ensemble, mais ils espéraient l'éviter.

Le soleil déjà bien haut accueillit le couple qui se réveilla lentement. Théo partit chasser, quémandant de la viande, son compagnon loin d'être contre alors qu'il démarrait un feu. Le soldat revint une heure plus tard avec deux lapins, un peu maigrelets mais l'arrivée de l'été devait y être pour quelque chose. Tout les animaux passaient les uns après les autres par leur période de reproduction, négligeant un peu la nourriture à foison à côté d'eux.

Le ventre remplit, ils couvrirent leurs traces et montèrent à cheval, le demi-diable invoquant Brasier. Ils avaient revêtu leur tenue de voyage, n'ayant plus besoin de passer pour des civils. Profitant de leur solitude sur le trajet, Balthazar tira l'épaulette de son voisin pour quémander un baiser, souriant de l'acceptation à sa requête. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés en étant sur deux chevaux différents, ils étaient tombés lourdement et avait rit un long moment. Ils avaient réitérés pour "s'entraîner", plus par esprit de compétition que par réel désir. Cependant, c'était devenu leur baiser fétiche au fil du temps, c'était leur petit truc à eux. D'autres avaient déjà dû le faire mais ils n'avaient encore vu personne le réaliser, et encore moins aussi longtemps qu'eux. Shin et Grunlek étaient toujours désespérés de les voir se bécoter les yeux fermés à l'avant du groupe, trouvant ça des plus imprudent.

Le couple se sépara après un dernier baiser chaste, souriants, et continuèrent tranquillement leur chemin. Ils retrouvèrent Grunlek qui attendait avec Eden non loin du panneau au croisement de trois routes, le mage le saluant de loin en talonnant sa monture, Théo le suivant de près. Balthazar mit pied à terre et vint serrer l'avant-bras mécanique du nain en caressant la louve heureuse de le revoir.

\- Vous avez pris votre temps, se moqua gentiment leur ami en leur lançant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Je te raconte même pas la gueule de la chambre ! rit le demi-diable. La femme de chambre a sûrement hurlé !

\- Oh, je vous crois ! Déjà le premier soir, on vous entendait. Je crois que la ville entière vous a entendu en fait..., soupira l'ingénieur en prenant les devants pour les diriger vers le camps.

\- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas resté, sous-entendit grassement le paladin en échangeant un lourd regard avec son homme qui se surprit à glousser, un peu gêné par la suite.

\- Ah, avant qu'on rejoigne les autres..., commença Grunlek plus confidentiellement, s'arrêtant dans sa marche et les intriguant.

\- Liebel va bien ? s'enquit de suite le papa poule, un voile d'inquiétude s'entendant dans sa voix.

\- Oui, oui, à merveille ! En fait, c'est Shin et Akela... Il y a... Quelques "frictions" entre eux, ne les relevez pas ; ça les énerve.

\- Frictions ? répétèrent le couple, perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais notre chasseuse fait des yeux doux à notre cadet.

Un silence joué par le vent secouant les feuillages anima le petit groupe avant que les amants ne comprennent. Théo empêcha son compagnon de crier de stupeur en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, tout aussi étonné de la nouvelle attirance de la femme indomptable. Balthazar repoussa la main gantée en bégayant des sons incompréhensibles avant de réussir à formuler une phrase, tournant en rond en s'agitant inutilement, agacé.

\- Putain, j'y crois pas, mais comment il fait ?! Même une femme comme elle ! Même elle ! Comment, putain, comment ?!... C'est le masque... C'est pas possible, c'est obligatoirement le masque. Il y a un sort, une gemme de pouvoir, quelque chose. Je dois vérifier...

\- Où il est juste doué avec les femmes, lança Grunlek en haussant les épaules, amusé de l'amertume de son ami.

\- On s'en fou, soupira le guerrier avec lassitude. De toute façon, t'es à moi, alors la question des femmes ne te concerne pas !

\- C'est pas pour moi ! C'est pour la science ! Ce type à quelque chose d'inexplicable avec les femmes ! C'est peut-être son manque de communion avec les animaux, tout est partie pour les gonzesses quand il a distribué ses points de compétences..., réfléchit sérieusement le mage, une main sur le menton, l'autre sous son coude. C'est sûrement ça...

\- Aah, avance, soupira son compagnon, agacé de l'entendre baragouiner des choses sans aucun sens.

Toujours pensif, le brun emboîta le pas, songeant à des hypothèses. Cinq minutes de marche plus tard, de petits pas précipités dans l'herbe lui fit relever la tête. Théo se pencha avant lui pour cueillir Liebel qui bondit dans ses bras, folle de joie. La tendresse paternelle qui l'habitait l'envahi à nouveau et l'érudit vint lui serrer sa petite main pour l'embrasser, un immense sourire plaqué au visage. Il ne regrettait pas d'être père, pas le moins du monde, mais se retrouver en amoureux avec son conjoint lui avait fait un bien fou. Il aimait encore plus sa fille au moment de la retrouver après ce tête à tête "romantique", s'il pouvait dire ça.

Un bruit près du centre du petit campement attira son attention et il vit Shin arriver vers lui. Il le salua avec un grand geste comique, le faisant rire un instant avant de tourner vivement la tête vers Akela qui approchait. L'amazone et le pisteur se dévisagèrent, les yeux brillants, avant de déglutir en détournant le regard, se tenant à distances. La tension était effectivement flagrante et difficile à louper. La curiosité mal placée du mage le piqua brutalement et il se promit de faire sa petite enquête.

Le groupe réunit leurs affaires et couvrirent leurs traces pour reprendre la route en passant par la forêt pour plus de discrétions. Liebel, élève modèle, avait continué à apprendre des signes et raconta à ses parents ce qu'elle avait fait. Théo la tenait devant lui sur Lumière, Balthazar sur Brasier à ses côtés pour participer à la conversation. Tous avaient prit l'habitude de signer pendant qu'ils parlaient, ne se rendant même plus compte.

\- Eh bah, t'en a fait des choses ! s'exclama le demi-diable.

\- T'as mangé.. Quoi ? blêmit le soldat avec son amant. Des papillons ?

\- Quel type ? paniqua le deuxième papa en se penchant vers sa fille. Ils étaient comment ? Gros ? De quels couleurs ? Combien et quand tu en as mangé ?

\- Calme-toi, c'est qu'un insecte, soupira le paladin en le repoussant un peu.

\- Certain sont terriblement toxique !

\- Détend-toi, Bob ! rit Grunlek. J'ai acheté un peu de farine en ville en partant, du coup on a fait des crêpes. Shin n'a pas réussi à faire des rondes mais l'une d'elle ressemblait à un papillon.

\- Aaah, tu m'as fait peur, souffla le mage avec un profond soulagement, fermant les yeux avec une main sur le cœur.

\- Par contre elle aimait bien jouer avec des grenouilles bleues, elles étaient mignonnes ! lança l'archer.

\- DE QUOI ?!

Les rires du demi-élémentaire et du nain trahirent le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Balthazar se mit à bouder, détestant que ses amis jouent ainsi avec ses nerfs paternels qui étaient très sensibles. L'humeur familiale détendit la tension qui semblait régner depuis les deux derniers jours. L'érudit observa discrètement l'évolution entre l'amazone et le pisteur durant la semaine, intrigué. Les deux s'esquivaient malgré la visible attraction, faisant tout pour ne pas se retrouver en tête à tête, même pour une chasse.

Après deux mois, ils avaient changé de régions, se retrouvant dans un coin plus rocailleux et chaud, surtout en cet Été qui s'installait rapidement. Théo, tout comme la pauvre louve, mourait de chaud sous son armure de plaque, cherchant à faire un peu d'air en décollant son col de chemise. Aussi, ne pas marcher sur les routes était risqué. Certains sentiers passants dans les montagnes étaient dangereux, sans parler des quelques champs de geysers qui traînaient. Cependant, l'endroit était assez reculé pour qu'il n'y ai pas à se soucier des églises, les habitants refusant même de coopérer avec elles. Théo devaient rester en arrière le temps que ses amis poses les questions, et rongeait son frein face à l'envie de coller son poing en plein visage des paysans plus imbuvables que lui.

Trouver de la nourriture à l'extérieur devenait compliqué, les animaux étaient sauvages au possible et durs à abattre en plus de se faire rare, et les plantes étaient principalement toxiques. Les quelques bosquets étaient marécageux, recueillant des serpents, des grenouilles vénéneuses et des insectes dont personne ne voulaient qu'ils les piquent. Vint alors le jour où ils avaient combattu une sorte de triton au bord d'un lac, venant difficilement à bout de la bête. Ce fut Liebel qui, en envoyant de la foudre dans l'eau par ses mains, électrocuta l'amphibien aussi grand qu'un homme. Le paladin la prit dans ses bras, la rassurant alors qu'elle avait été inquiète de le voir se faire repousser aussi facilement pendant qu'il la protégeait. Le mage s'occupa plutôt de l'analyse.

\- C'est pas normal... Ces êtres vivent dans des cavernes profondes composées d'alvéoles qui leur donne des chambres d'airs sous l'eau.

\- Il n'y a aucune grotte ici, constata Grunlek, vérifiant qu'Eden n'était pas plus blessée en dehors de sa coupure à la patte.

\- Pourquoi il serait ici, alors ? demanda Shin en cherchant à voir par où leur ennemi était venu.

\- Les tritons, comme beaucoup d'animaux marin, ont des capteurs au niveau de leur peau, expliqua le demi-diable en montrant les quelques zones moins brûlées du doigt. Ce qui leur permettent de sentir toute fluctuations dans l'eau comme dans l'air, dont l'énergie. Il devait être désorienté pour arriver ici, et a dû essayer de faire un nid dans le premier point d'eau qu'il a trouvé pour survivre. On ne doit plus être très loin de notre objectif.

\- Des invocations d'eau, soupira l'archer. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous être très utiles...

\- Tu pourras les geler, ça les ralentira un peu, au contraire. Sinon pas de casse ? Des blessures à suturer ?

\- Akela ? proposa Grunlek en voyant que le bras de la jeune femme perlait un peu.

\- Oh, ça ira, un bandage et on en parlera plus.

\- Tu vois bien que ta plaie est trop ouverte, la contre-dit Shin en se tournant vers elle.

\- J'ai dis : ça ira, tonna-t-elle plus fermement.

Ils voulurent maintenir leur affrontement visuel mais une lueur dans leur regard les empêchèrent de le faire, détournant les yeux avec agacement. Les autres soupirèrent, lassés que rien ne bouge entre les deux associables du groupe. Coupant court au conflit encore présent malgré le silence, le mage vint faire un bandage à la jeune femme, mettant un peu de baume cicatrisant et collant pour réunir la chair sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoivent. La suture était plus pour éviter une cicatrice trop visible qu'une nécessité mais elle ne semblait pas arrêtée par l'esthétique.

L'amazone avait une peau étonnement lisse et nue de toute marques pour une chasseuse hors-paire comme elle. Des mages avaient dû être payé très cher pour faire disparaître les traces de batailles de son corps. Elle touchait souvent son épaule gauche, retraçant des cicatrices inexistantes, trahissant que des griffures devaient normalement y être. Le roi avait modifié son corps alors qu'elle devait être fière des marques de guerre qu'elle possédait. Pour un chasseur, une cicatrice est une histoire à raconter en mangeant sa viande durement gagnée. C'était le passif, la fierté. En effaçant les traces, l'infâme esclavagiste avait effacé sa vie.

Balthazar n'insista donc pas pour la suture, comprenant qu'elle voulait avoir une cicatrice, il fit donc en sorte que la blessure se referme bien et donne une jolie marque bien lisse. C'était un peu un cadeau qu'il lui faisait. Il aimait bien les cicatrices, il y trouvait quelque chose de noble et en était toujours fasciné. Retracer chaque marque sur la peau de son conjoint était d'ailleurs son passe-temps favori.

Le groupe chercha un endroit où se reposer, tombant sur une ville éclairée en contre-bas de la montagne où ils se trouvaient. Ils descendirent le chemin à pied, Lumière avançant prudemment avec son maître sur la pente presque escarpée. Préférant ne pas générer de conflit, le nain demanda à Eden de se trouver un coin dans les maigres bois jusqu'au lendemain. Personne ne savait comment réagiraient les habitants en voyant un loup avec une bande d'étrangers.

La ville que les aventuriers rejoignirent était minière, quelques nains passant entre eux avec des elfes, ces derniers principalement marchands. L'ambiance n'était pas des plus accueillante, la ville ayant visiblement résistée de peu à une attaque brutale. Des impacts sur les structures de bois et de pierre étaient encore visibles, les charpentes de réparation en place avec les ouvriers en plein chantier.

Les amis traversèrent la ville en prenant garde aux regards noirs qu'attiraient Théo et Lumière. Ils parvinrent à trouver une auberge, retirant l'armure de la monture eux même pour la préserver, craignant qu'elle soit vendu en pièce dans la nuit. Les chambres étaient en réalité des dortoirs, heureusement, ils étaient pile le nombre qu'il fallait pour en remplir un, possédant donc une clef. Ils purent donc déposer leurs affaires et les mettre en sécurité. Pour éviter les ennuis pour ce soir, Théo retira son armure et laissa les autres poser les questions.

\- Vous êtes donc les nouveaux suicidaires ? soupira le tenancier, un nain.

\- On a déjà eu à faire à ce genre de problème en fait, rectifia Balthazar. Donc on peut vous aider, c'est une certitude.

\- Ouais, on a déjà eu des beaux-parleurs dans votre genre et ils sont revenus en morceaux avec la marée des fleuves.

\- Expliquez nous comment tout a commencé, et qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement, demanda calmement Grunlek en sentant Théo serrer les poings et le mage se vexer alors qu'il ne savait pas si ça avait été une menace.

\- J'ai mit ça par écrit, j'en ai marre de me répéter, tenez.

\- Merci.

\- Quel caractère de merde ! râla le demi-diable lorsque le demi-homme fut parti.

\- Bon, au moins on a ce qu'il faut, tout est bien classé, fit l'ingénieur pour l'apaiser, lui passant la feuille.

\- Bon... Les pêcheurs ne sont pas revenus un matin, blablabla... Ils ont envoyé des gens les retrouver mais ce groupe a aussi disparu, blablabla... Ah tient, pas de source de magie étrange.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Shin, intrigué, se penchant avec les autres au dessus de la feuille posé sur leur centre de table.

\- Ils parlent de disparus, de morceaux de cadavres retrouvés dans les bords de fleuves, mais pas de monstres élémentaires étranges attirés par un point précis. En même temps, il n'y a pas de témoignage fiable. Un mec nous parle de ce qui est visiblement un triton, un autre d'un poisson démoniaque, et un autre d'une prostituée qui l'a roulé...

\- Ce n'est donc pas ce qu'on cherche...

\- On s'est tapé trois mois et demi de voyage pour de la merde ?! s'exclama Théo, exaspéré et furieux, l'auberge trop habituée aux coups d'éclats pour lui prêter attention.

\- Je pense pas, on a la possibilité de partir en repérage sans y être physiquement, fit doucement son compagnon pour le calmer, leur fille passant des genoux du mage à ceux de son autre père pour l'enlacer et l'achever ainsi. On a un avantage certain avec Icy, deux pisteurs et un type au bras multifonctions : je penses qu'on a une chance de découvrir ce qui se trame... Eh, regarde la prime si on y parvient..., termina-t-il en haussant un sourcil intéressé, un large sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

\- ... Tu marques un point.

\- On a de quoi se partager une bonne grosse part chacun ! siffla Shin.

\- C'est justement ce qui doit attirer les aventuriers, lança Akela. Et justement, ça fait beaucoup de chair à canon qui ne revient pas et qui, étrangement, est partiellement mangée si ce n'est pas complètement.

\- Hum, c'est pas inintéressant comme supposition, réfléchit l'érudit. Faut pas oublier qu'on est dans une cité non-humaine, et les elfes ont le don agaçant de toujours cacher quelque chose.

\- On ferait bien de raser la ville, dans ce cas, ce serait plus simple, râla le paladin avec amertume, agacé.

\- C'est pas moi qui serait contre de foutre une vraie ville **humaine** sur ces maisons de hippies conspirateurs.

\- Quel exemple vous faite à cette pauvre petite, pouffa Grunlek avant qu'une serveuse ne vienne leur servir leur bière. Au moins, dans les villes minières, il y a de la bonne bière. Santé, mes amis !

\- Bon, je doute qu'ils servent du jus de groseille dans le coin, soupira Balthazar en tirant la gourde de sa fille de sa ceinture, la tendant à la petite qui la prit pour boire.

\- Je vais demander, mais je te promet rien, se leva Akela, attrapant l'opportunité pour fuir le demi-élémentaire.

\- Bon..., souffla le mage en la voyant s'éloigner, constatant que la tension était toujours aussi palpable. Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Shin qui se raidit.

\- Rien de particulier...

\- Arrête ton char, on voit bien que vous êtes à deux doigts de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

L'archer ne sut pas quoi répondre, sentant le regard lourd et intéressé de son groupe sur lui. Liebel ne comprenait pas trop l'ambiance, elle ne fit donc que lui envoyer un "je t'aime" avec une moue adorable pour se sortir de la situation. Shin fondit sur place, se faisant royalement acheter par la petite sans voir le sourire léger mais victorieux qu'afficha le demi-diable. Il poussa donc un profond soupir, montrant qu'il cédait, après tout, voilà deux mois que ça durait alors que la jeune femme ne s'intéressait pas à lui.

\- Quand vous vous êtes retrouvés en tête à tête, commença-t-il en se frottant la nuque, jetant un regard au couple. Le premier soir, elle est venu me voir pour s'excuser des saloperies qu'elle m'avait balancé. On a un peu discuté et quand elle est repartie, elle... Elle m'a embrassé...

D'abord estomaqué, tous le dévisagèrent, puis ils fermèrent leur bouche et Balthazar applaudit en cœur avec Grunlek.

\- Bravo, mec, t'as réussi..., siffla l'érudit avec admiration. Mais ce baiser... Il était comment ? Chaste, passionné ? Parce que quand on vous voit comme ça...

\- Oh non ! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste... En fait, j'ai pas trop comprit pourquoi elle semblait aussi intéressé le lendemain...

\- Hum-hum..., fit distraitement Balthazar en suivant d'une oreille distraite, attrapant plutôt le masque de métal finement ornementé pour l'examiner suspicieusement.

\- Attend, fit Théo en levant une main vers Shin. Tu voulais pas te la faire, à la base ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de-

\- Je peux pas..., souffla nerveusement l'archer, comme un jeune puceau face à sa première fois, les faisant rire. Sérieusement, les gars ! C'est un vrai problème ! Elle attend et moi comme un con je la respecte trop pour la toucher !

\- Les deux sont sur la ligne de départ mais entre le premier qui veut pas avancer et l'autre qui cale, on est bien partis ! explosa de rire le demi-diable.

\- Oh, bon sang, Shin, pleura Grunlek entre ses rires. Tu nous les auras toutes faites !

\- Franchement, je pensais avoir plus de soutient... Théo, mon ami, tu me soutiens, hein ?

\- Moi j'en ai rien a foutre de tes histoires de cul ! C'est pas les miennes !

\- Je vous déteste... Tous...


	19. Chapter 18

Oha-yoooo !

Je vous l'avais dit : une tendinite m'empêche pas d'écrire sur un clavier~ Merci pour vos review adorables et vos encouragements~ Ça fait chaud au cœur de les lire ! (*^ー^) J'ai eu un peu de mal à assembler mes idées pour ce chapitre, encore une fois j'avais les éléments mais pas les connecteurs logiques (≧▽≦) Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire pour le prochain chapitre mais je verrais !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage si vous mangez quelque chose~ ( ・∀・)ノ

* * *

\- Ils sont en retard... Dès qu'ils arrivent, je les défonce dans le mur !

\- Je sais, Théo, ça fait la troisième fois que tu le dis..., soupira Balthazar.

Comme ils n'avaient confiance en personne, et que pour le couple il était hors de question de laisser leur enfant à des elfes, Akela était restée à l'auberge avec Liebel. Shin c'était bien proposé mais contre des créatures potentiellement magiques, l'amazone était physiquement démunie. Elle aurait beaucoup trop de mal à se défendre contre des êtres faits d'eau. Ce fut dur à avouer mais elle accepta son inutilité dans cette situation et préféra veiller sur la petite. Elle savait très bien s'en occuper et la blanche l'aimait beaucoup. En réalité, la fille de la lumière aimait tout le monde sans concession, et se méfiait de plus en plus rarement. C'était dangereux car elle serait capable de suivre n'importe qui lui tendant la main avec un sourire.

Le groupe, revenu à sa formation d'origine, attendait donc un duo de pêcheur qui devait les amener sur les lieux des disparitions à un jour de marche. C'était ce qui rendait l'affaire urgente : la proximité du lieu où les monstres se trouveraient. Surtout que, s'ils étaient marins, une rivière se jetant dans le fleuve du site passait dans la ville, l'attaque pouvant donc venir de l'intérieur. Les témoignages étaient assez contradictoires : un coup la bête volait, un coup elle nageait, un autre elle rampait à quatre, puis deux pattes... Certain disaient qu'elle était faite d'eau, d'autre d'écailles, et encore d'autre de peau humaine, rien de concluant et beaucoup de bruit pour rien en somme.

Théo, Balthazar, Shin, Grunlek et Eden, attendaient donc que les pêcheurs qui devaient les guider arrivent malgré leurs quatre heures de retard. Le demi-élémentaire avait son paquet de cartes sur lui, ils se faisaient donc une partie de poker pour patienter, mais l'agacement du paladin gagnait peu à peu le reste du groupe. Voulant changer de sujet, le mage ouvrit une nouvelle discussion après s'être éclaircit la voix.

\- Bon, sinon avec Akela, comment tu comptes t'y prendre. Check.

\- Check aussi. J'en sais rien... À chaque fois que je me dis : "c'est le bon moment !" je reste debout comme un con avec un air de taré...

\- Je rajoute deux pièces d'argents, lança Grunlek en mettant sa mise sur les autres, caressant la louve à côté de lui d'une main. Notre Don Juan, incapable de découcher avec une femme, une première !

\- Je me sens déjà suffisamment con comme ça, n'en rajoute pas...

\- C'est pourtant pas compliqué, tu la retourne et tu baisses ton froc ! râla le soldat en lançant sa mise. Je suis.

\- Balance la river, reprit le demi-diable. Oui, mais avant de donner des leçons, rappelle-toi un peu comment tu t'es foiré alors que t'étais ivre mort !

\- Puisque je te dis que je ne m'en rappelle pas ! rétorqua son amant, les autres riant.

\- De la à prendre mon genou pour mon cul, c'est que t'était loin... Qui se couche ? Je reste.

\- Je me couche, soupira Grunlek, montrant une main trop mauvaise.

\- Je reste, bougonna Théo, ayant visiblement honte de ce passage de sa vie. Et je me suis rattrapé le lendemain, je te rappelle !

\- Oh oui, je me souviens ! sourit son compagnon. Shin ?

\- Je reste. Vos jeux.

\- Ah putain, salaud ! Une couleur !

\- T'as triché !

\- J'ai remonté mes manches, Théo, j'ai gagné à la loyale.

\- T'as triché ! Rend-moi mon fric !

\- Mon cœur, t'es mauvais perdant.

\- Il a triché !

\- On parlait pas de nous à la base de toute façon. Bat les cartes, râleur, ça t'occupera l'esprit, fit l'érudit en lui passant les cartes tandis que l'archer raflait la mise. Bien et toi, t'as pourtant pas mal d'expérience dans ce domaine, t'es déjà allé jusqu'à trois femmes le même soir !

\- Sans compter la fois où j'ai ramené le gamin..., rétorqua innocemment son ami, mine de rien.

\- Attend, quoi ?... Je croyais que tu étais trop bourré pour..., commença-t-il en rageant.

\- C'était du bluff.

\- Je vais te-

\- T'es mauvais perdant ? le nargua Théo avec un rictus mauvais en distribuant les mains, savourant sa vengeance, se récupérant un regard noir de son amant.

\- Bref, les reprit à l'ordre le nain en mettant le pot de départ. T'as l'air à cran, t'as pas vu de femme depuis quand ?

Lançant sa mise au centre, le demi-élémentaire garda un silence gêné, s'engonçant un peu. Les autres le dévisagèrent avec intrigue avant de blêmir.

\- Sérieux, depuis quand ? redemanda Balthazar.

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle est avec nous depuis combien de temps ?

\- Attend, t'as pas eu de meuf depuis qu'elle nous accompagne ?! hurla-t-il, son cadet rougissant furieusement en lui intiment de se taire.

\- Ah bah putain, je peux comprendre que tu soit à cran ! siffla Théo.

\- Mais ça fait six mois ! s'étrangla à nouveau le mage. T'es un putain de moine !

\- Tu crains de te jeter sur elle comme un fauve en manque, c'est ça ? comprit Grunlek en réfléchissant sur le flop tiré par le guerrier.

\- Je me couche, soupira Shin en posant ses cartes.

\- Tu te couches pas tant que t'as pas couché ! cria le soldat.

\- Tapis ! s'exclama Balthazar en plaquant ses cartes face cachée.

\- Je te suis, sourit le nain.

\- Je peux pas m'approcher d'elle sans sentir qu'il serait tellement facile de perdre le contrôle... J'ai pas envie d'agir comme un sagouin après les expériences horribles qu'elle a eu avant...

\- Je me couche aussi, soupira le paladin en passant une main sur son visage, en disant plus que sur le jeu en lui même.

\- C'est sûr que c'est compliqué, aucun de vous deux ne doit savoir comme s'y prendre en plus. Vous êtes bien barrés. Aller mon Gru-gru ! encouragea Balthazar. Montre moi ta merde.

\- Comme tu veux, carré de deux.

\- PUTAIN J'AVAIS RIEN !

\- Quand on parlait de se faire baiser, ricana Théo en écartant son col, la chaleur monstrueuse l'étouffant.

\- Aah..., souffla dramatiquement le mage. Je pense que tu devrais te lancer en y allant doucement et voir comment elle, elle réagit. Mieux vaut monter tranquillement et à sa demande plutôt que de démarrer trop fort et de la refroidir direct. Même si geler la situation est ton point fort ! rit-il, fièr de sa mauvaise vanne qui désespéra ses amis.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire...

\- Mais ta gueule ! cria le paladin en le renversant en arrière alors qu'il riait.

\- Ah, nos hôtes sont arrivés je crois, sourit Grunlek en voyant deux êtres aux oreilles pointues s'approcher, au grand dam du demi-diable.

Ils remballèrent leurs affaires, Théo cherchant à récupérer son argent mais Shin le lui empêchant avec un air malicieux. Les pêcheurs arrivèrent rapidement sur leur position, les saluant avec une froideur et une distance loin d'être dissimulées. Les aventuriers ne le relevèrent pas et les invitèrent à prendre les devants pour les emmener sur le lieu des agressions. Les deux elfes eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant Eden mais Grunlek les rassura tranquillement. Il fit tout de même attention à ce que les pêcheurs restent loin de la louve, par mesure de sécurité.

Le trajet fut long et pénible, les deux elfes peu bavards s'échangeant des regards qui renforcèrent l'ambiance méfiante qui régnait. Sans compter que le trajet ne fut pas des plus sûr, deux tritons leur barrant la route. Les aventuriers réussirent à venir à bout du premier, mais protéger les pêcheurs empotés et paniqués en même temps était impossible, surtout avec le deuxième. Tous prirent donc la fuite tant qu'ils le pouvaient, honteux mais au moins vivants.

Le paladin s'emporta, hurlant aux deux elfes qu'ils étaient des poids morts ne sachant pas se mettre à l'abri. Les pêcheurs, contre toute autorité des ordres religieux, commencèrent à répliquer et à sortir des insanités sur les églises. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Grunlek calma tout le monde et sépara les deux camps avec Shin. Balthazar, qui s'était prit un coup de queue de la part d'un amphibien, se tint les côtes et fit un pauvre sourire à son amant lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui. Comprenant le problème, Théo ouvrit deux boutons au centre de sa robe de mage malgré ses protestations et son pas en arrière, et glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour aller soigner ses côtes brisées. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucunement besoin de coller sa paume contre lui comme ça, mais il avait besoin de le toucher pour s'apaiser et se rassurer. Leur accompagnateurs n'en savaient rien, ils attendirent donc en observant les alentours de crainte que d'autres monstres ne les attaquent.

Bien que l'envie de s'embrasser pour conclure le soin fut forte, ils détournèrent le regard et s'éloignèrent, le mage remerciant le soignant d'une petite voix. Le groupe se remit ensuite en marche, tout le monde se mettant sur ses gardes. En fin de journée, après avoir longuement et péniblement suivi une colline montant et descendant sans arrêt, ils virent un site en contre-bas. L'endroit était une entrée de caverne, le lac s'y engouffrant pour rejoindre la rivière dans la montagne. Les algues tapissaient le sol aquatique, cachant autant de poissons que de créatures marines dangereuses.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord de l'eau, Shin inspecta les traces sur la berge et Balthazar observa le lac dont la surface était trop lisse, se méfiant qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit dans les alentours. Les installations pour la pêche étaient détruites, certaines partiellement et d'autres complètement. Des barques percées étaient retournées sur la berge composée de boue, d'argile et de graviers. L'archer attira l'attention de ses amis sur les marques de quelque chose de traîné au sol, la créature qui était passée par là était rentrée dans l'eau. Ils ne purent se concentrer plus longtemps que du liquide s'éleva du lac pour prendre une forme humanoïde peu gracieuse.

L'équipe se mit en place, connaissant le phénomène. Grunlek chercha un cristal quelque part en se faisant couvrir par Shin, il savait bien que son poing passerait au travers de l'ondine ; il s'épuiserait pour rien. Balthazar s'inquiéta de voir quatre autres formes s'élever du bord du lac et décida de balancer un large rayon de flammes, profitant que les créatures soient réunies. Il réussi son sort, se concentrant autant que possible pour augmenter la chaleur en maintenant son feu. L'eau s'évapora à vue d'œil et des sifflements prouvèrent que les invocations mourraient. Il s'arrêta après le temps qu'il estima suffisant, essoufflé et presque vidé de toute sa psyché. Ce n'était peut-être pas prudent d'être fatigué maintenant alors que la source était encore active, mais avec des créatures aquatiques, mieux valait jouer la sécurité.

Ses amis s'enquirent de son état, il les rassura donc avec un sourire en levant la main. En posant son regard sur les pêcheurs, il les vit regarder à droite et à gauche à nouveau. Aucun doute, ils cherchaient bien quelque chose, mais quoi ? Visiblement les quinquagénaires n'étaient pas prêt d'en parler. Le demi-diable espéra donc que leur attitude individualiste n'allait pas porter préjudice à son groupe. Si ces deux idiots d'elfes étaient en danger et qu'il devait choisir, il les laisserait mourir sans réfléchir pour aider ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eden ? demanda Grunlek en regardant la louve des plus attentive vers la grotte. Tu sens quelque chose ?

Les aventuriers se tournèrent vers l'animal, intrigués, avant de la suivre tandis qu'elle prenait les devants. La caverne gigantesque était accessible par ses bordures en pierre, aménagées de pontons en bois. Les pêcheurs vinrent avec eux en expliquant qu'ils recueillaient des crustacés sur les roches et des bancs de poissons nocturnes. Cependant, les disparitions éloignaient les travailleurs qui n'avaient que quelques torches ne leur permettant que de voir la surface de l'eau.

Eden et Grunlek en tête ouvrirent la voie par leur vision nocturne, Théo était juste derrière en éclairant avec son armure. Les pêcheurs le suivaient, Shin derrière eux et Balthazar couvrait les arrières avec le bout enflammé de son bâton. Ils avancèrent prudemment dans la grotte et ses dédales avant d'apercevoir une lueur bleutée se répercuter contre les parois. Les aventuriers se mirent en gardes, demandant aux pêcheurs de faire attention à la moindre goutte d'eau qui s'élevait. Sans surprise, des invocations se formèrent à leur approche, le son du cristal qui les générait se faisant entendre depuis la position du groupe. Ce dernier se mit à courir en voyant le surnombre d'ennemis par rapport à eux. Dès qu'il eut la grosse aigue-marine en visuel, Shin brandit son arc en concentrant une bonne dose de psyché et décocha une flèche dévastatrice. Elle passa au travers d'une invocation qui tenta sans succès de l'arrêter dans sa course et explosa le cristal en milliers de morceaux. Les hommes se mirent à l'abri pour ne pas se recevoir de débris propulsés par l'explosion magique, faisant vibrer la grotte et effondrer la cavité où était le cristal.

Toutes les invocations aquatiques retombèrent dans l'eau, la sensation de pression disparaissant avec elles. Les menbres du groupe s'échangèrent un regard, observant les alentours sans voir d'autres ennemis apparaître. Ils affichèrent un sourire satisfait et victorieux : c'était un gros problème de moins !

\- Bien, lança Balthazar en se tournant vers les pêcheurs. Ce cristal émettait des ondes captées par les tritons, ils partiront donc naturellement maintenant que leur sonar naturel n'est plus désorienté ! J'estime que d'ici une semaine, l'endroit sera sain et que vous pourrez reprendre votre travail.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda l'un des deux hommes.

\- Ces créatures voyagent très vite dès qu'il y a un point d'eau, elles vont s'établir dans des endroits beaucoup plus profonds qu'ici. Les témoignages parlaient de bipèdes et quadrupèdes à écailles, je suis certain qu'il s'agissait des tritons. Ils ont la capacité d'être sur deux et quatre pattes, et nagent comme des alligators.

\- Bob..., appela Shin, l'insécurité s'entendant dans sa voix.

\- Une seconde, tu veux ? Donc, je disais : on vous avait bien dit qu'on pouvait régler votre problème !

\- Bob..., fit à nouveau l'archer, plus pressant.

\- Si t'as envie de pisser, t'y vas, râla le mage en se tournant vers lui.

\- Non... regarde...

Constatant également l'ahurissement de ses autres compagnons et l'inquiétude sur le visage des pêcheurs, le demi-diable dirigea ses yeux vers l'endroit que pointait son ami. Une femme dépassait de l'eau jusqu'au menton. Elle était d'une beauté rare et harmonieuse, sa peau laiteuse paraissant des plus douce tant elle était lisse, brillante de gouttelettes. Ses yeux, complètement noirs, s'alliaient avec ses longues mèches chocolats. Quelques bijoux de haute valeur l'habillaient, un diadème de perle et de pierre précieuses décorant magnifiquement son front dégagé. En sortant un peu plus de l'eau, elle dévoila des boucles d'oreilles pendantes et un collier de la même prestance que son diadème.

Les aventuriers étaient soufflés par sa beauté et sa prestance, complètement hypnotisés par le fredonnement doux qu'elle émettait. Les cristaux de la caverne éclairait faiblement d'une lueur tamisée et bleue, les reflets dans l'eau et sur la femme apportant un air mystérieux à la scène. Ils la regardèrent s'approcher lentement d'eux, la trouvant de plus en plus magnifique alors que la distance entre eux se raccourcissaient. Soudainement, Eden se mit a grogner aussi fort qu'elle le put, défendant à la nouvelle arrivante de s'approcher. Les hommes revinrent brutalement à la réalité, se sentant comme émerger de l'eau. Balthazar sentit qu'on lui prenait le bâton des mains et sursauta, se tournant vers l'un des pêcheurs. L'elfe agita agressivement le bout enflammé du bâton en direction de la femme et hurla.

\- Arrière, démone ! Tu ne nous emporteras point ! Arrière !

La femme siffla comme un chat, montrant des rangées de dents acérées, furieuse, et plongea dans l'eau. Une longue queue de poisson pourpre roula sous la surface avant de s'enfoncer dans les abysses. L'équipe décida de sortir le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas réitérer l'expérience et surtout tenter la chance inouïe qu'ils avaient eu une seconde fois. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils se remercièrent d'avoir eu la louve avec eux, sans quoi ils auraient fini noyés et dévorés. Le mage sauta au cou d'Eden pour la remercier, Grunlek lui caressant vigoureusement les joues.

\- Vous voyez maintenant le réel problème ? cracha l'un des pêcheurs. On a plusieurs types de créatures !

Théo l'attrapa directement par le col pour le rapprocher de son visage en le soulevant du sol, menaçant et à bout de nerf.

\- Et ça vous aurait troué le cul de nous prévenir qu'il y avait des sirènes ?!

\- Théo, calme toi, commença à intervenir le nain.

\- Nan, nan, nan , moi je suis d'accord ! fit amèrement le mage. Pètes lui un bras !

\- Attendez ! Attendez ! paniqua le pêcheur. Qui nous dit que vous seriez entrés pour régler une partie du problème si on vous avait prévenu ?

\- On se serait préparé en conséquence et on aurait pas juste foncé tête baissée !

\- Il y a quelque chose qu'elles cherchent ! On s'est dit que vous tomberiez dessus et qu'en la détruisant les sirènes partiraient !

\- Quoi ? hurla le demi-diable alors que le paladin resserrait sa poigne sur le col de l'homme qui étouffait. Elles cherchent quoi ?

\- On est pas sûr ! On a mit des pièges pour la capturer ! avoua le pêcheur avec panique en fermant les yeux.

Surprit, le soldat l'éloigna un peu, échangeant un regard avec son amant qui lui fit signe de le lâcher. Sans aucune délicatesse, Théo ouvrit ses mains et l'elfe retomba lourdement au sol en toussant. Balthazar grinça des dents, ces abrutis les avaient tous mit en danger avec leurs cachotteries ! Saloperie d'elfes à la con ! Il essaya de reprendre au mieux son calme, sentant son diable jubiler et s'agiter devant sa colère.

À nouveau, Grunlek éloigna le couple pour s'interposer entre les pêcheurs et eux, relevant celui à terre. Le sang avait assez coulé comme ça jusqu'à présent, pas besoin de rajouter des cadavres supplémentaires dans le lac. Il vit du coin de l'œil Eden renifler le sol avec concentration, suivant une piste mais peinant visiblement à le faire : l'odeur devait être diffuse.

\- Bien, on va tous se calmer et parler sans rien se cacher cette fois-ci. Vous pouvez comprendre que mes amis se soient emportés en vu du danger dont vous ne nous avez pas informé. Nous n'aurions pas renoncé pour ça mais le mensonge, par contre, est une chose que nous tolérons que peu. Nous allons vous donner une dernière chance mais je vous préviens, ce sera la dernière...

Grunlek avait ce don pour paraître aimable et souriant tout en étant des plus terrifiant. Bien que petit, sa présence et son éloquence d'apparence pacifique pouvait rendre l'ambiance très lourde, inquiétante même. Les elfes déglutirent, s'échangeant un regard entendu avant d'accepter de coopérer.

\- On devait aller vérifier les pièges, mais impossible d'atteindre cet endroit sans aventuriers aguerris à cause des tritons et des créatures aquatiques...

\- Passez devant, que je puisse vous calez une flèche dans le crâne en cas de besoin, siffla Shin en gardant son arc en main, deux flèches de glace dans l'autre.

Le duo déglutit et avança, bien que peu rassuré. Le mage préféra rester derrière le demi-élémentaire, ravis de son initiative et prêt à l'appuyer avec une boule de feu au besoin. Théo se plaça derrière lui et Grunlek ferma la marche en observant la louve flairer le sol avec attention pendant leur avancée. Le comportement de leur familier les intriguait, Eden semblait avoir perçu quelque chose mais était étrangement incapable de savoir ce que c'était.

Les pêcheurs les emportèrent dans la forêt maigre en feuillage mais riche en ronces et autres plantes boisées et épineuses. Certaines étaient même vénéneuses et Balthazar prévint son groupe de faire attention à celles qu'il voyait. La flore était très sombre, comme si la moindre chlorophylle avait disparu, leur rappelant la forêt où ils avaient trouvé Liebel. Rien de surnaturel dans ce contexte-ci puisque le climat étouffant de la région avait généré cette végétation à l'apparence mortelle et si peu accueillante. De nombreux corbeaux survolaient le ciel en croassant, apportant un cachet supplémentaire à l'ambiance morbide.

Le groupe fut amené sur plusieurs zones avec des cages assez grandes pour contenir un loup. Les pièges étaient vides ou avaient déjà capturé des animaux sauvages qui n'étaient pas vraiment dans les espérance des pêcheurs. Les aventuriers furent de plus en plus curieux, se demandant quel type de créature les travailleurs cherchaient à attraper.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez piéger, au juste ? demanda le mage alors qu'ils repartaient à nouveau, se rapprochant du fleuve cette fois.

\- On a remarqué quelque chose mais nous ne sommes pas sûr, répondit prudemment l'un des deux elfes, jetant un œil méfiant à l'arc encore pointé vers le sol derrière lui. Les sirènes viennent jusqu'ici en fin d'hiver, elles restent un mois ou deux et repartent. Notre ville a des réserves suffisantes pour tenir donc ça n'a jamais été un problème.

\- Seulement, il y a deux ans, les animaux comme les monstres sont devenu fous et on ne sait pas pourquoi, quelques sirènes sont restées, termina d'expliquer son compère. Beaucoup d'entre nous avons essayé de les chasser mais... Il est trop dur de résister à leur charme... On a pensé à ce que quelqu'un sonne le cors toute les cinq minutes à la sortie de la grotte pour nous sortir d'une hypnose, au cas où, mais les tritons et les créatures venaient et tuaient notre garde.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas ce que c'est, grogna le demi-diable, son manque de patiente s'entendant dans sa voix, alarmant les pêcheurs.

\- En fait...

L'elfe n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit métallique se faisait entendre comme des coup violents contre des barreaux. De suite, Théo s'avança en stoppant tout le monde d'un geste très militaire de bras en suspend. Il compta et prononça à voix haute qu'il y avait plusieurs individus qui s'acharnaient sur un piège, au moins quatre. Shin approuva sa déduction, reconnaissant des grondements de loups. Eden s'élança avant tout le monde, bondissant en poussant des grognements sonores et féroces. Son groupe vint rapidement lui prêter main forte, tous venant à bout des canidés.

\- Attrape-la ! cria l'un des pêcheurs en ouvrant le piège.

Les aventuriers se retournèrent et furent frappés de choc en voyant l'autre elfe se jeter sur une fillette de deux ans qui cherchait à s'échapper. Elle était couverte de boue et d'algues, ressemblant à une enfant sauvage. Si c'était elle que la louve flairait, pas étonnant qu'elle ait peiné à suivre sa piste. La gamine se débattait, hurlant en essayant de s'enfuir mais l'elfe la maintenait au sol.

L'instinct paternel aiguisé avec les derniers mois, Théo et Balthazar intervinrent. Le paladin chargea le pêcheur pour l'écarter et le mage captura la petite dans ses bras pour l'éloigner. Elle continua de se débattre, plus sauvage que n'importe quel animal vivant dans le cratère. Avant même que leurs meneurs elfiques ne disent quoi que ce soit, visiblement affolés, le demi-diable se sentit trébucher. Plus précisément, il sentit comme une puissante vague frapper ses jambes et le faire chuter en arrière.

Avec la surprise, il cria pendant sa chute, resserrant l'enfant contre lui par réflexe. Il put sentir la stupeur de tous sous le silence lourd qui s'installa, ouvrant difficilement les yeux alors que la douleur dans son dos l'avait sonné. Quelque chose claquant sur sa poitrine et son ventre en se contorsionnant l'intrigua, alors il baissa le regard pour voir ce que c'était. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il tenait contre lui. La petite fille avait toute les peines du monde en se débattant, suffoquant visiblement en agitant les branchies sur sa gorge, une queue de poisson à partir de la ceinture.

L'érudit bloqua une seconde puis remarqua qu'elle étouffait de plus en plus, alors il bondit et couru vers l'eau qu'il entendait non loin. Les pêcheurs lui hurlèrent de ne pas faire ça, que c'était du suicide mais il les ignora, n'entendant même pas Théo frapper l'un d'eux. Ses amis sur ses talons, il se précipita dans l'eau, glissant sur le bord alors qu'il se dépêchait de plonger l'enfant à l'intérieur, la tenant toujours dans son bras. Il était presque totalement immergé en se tenant sur le flan et raclait le sol des talons pour ne pas glisser plus loin à cause de la glaise.

La petite reprit une bouffée d'oxygène en s'accrochant à sa robe de mage, les yeux écarquillés et enfin fixe dévoilant deux iris d'une magnifique couleur émeraude munis de pupille en losange. La boue disparue peu à peu avec le courant, dévoilant une peau claire, les algues la couvrant comme robe en haillons. Ses cheveux ondulés et bouclés d'un roux feu se dévoilèrent par endroit sur sa tête. C'était comme la métamorphose d'une chenille en papillon, hypnotisant par sa magnificence.

Les yeux de l'enfant tombèrent dans ceux du demi-diable, tout deux s'échangeant un regard effaré. Inquiet, le mage la débarbouilla sous l'eau, la laissant respirer, comprenant sa stupeur qu'il l'ait gardé en vie. Il pouvait sentir le choc de la petite accrochée d'une main à sa robe détrempée de magicien, mais continua de la laver doucement.

\- Bon sang, mais vous êtes fou ! s'égosilla le pêcheur qui saignait de la bouche, peinant à articuler après le coup de poing de Théo.

\- Écartez-vous de cette abomination, on doit la tuer si on veut que les sirènes partent ! continua son ami en se méfiant du paladin menaçant qui se plaçait entre eux et son amant.

\- Il y a sûrement erreur..., souffla le mage en dévisageant l'enfant avant de lever la tête vers eux, décontenancé. C'est... Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Un coup elle est l'enfant sauvage des marais, un autre elle est sirène. On pense qu'elle est le fruit ignoble d'une union maudite... Les sirènes cherchent à l'attraper, c'est pour ça qu'elles restent ici. Si nous la mettons au bûcher-

L'elfe ne continua pas sa phrase que Grunlek lui donna un coup de poing sous le menton, lui cassant deux dents et le poussant à mordre violemment sa langue. Ainsi le duo de pêcheur avait la bouche enflée et était presque dans l'incapacité de parler. Sentant la petite s'agiter, Balthazar baissa les yeux et la vit de transformer, perdant ses nageoires comme de la poudre de pierre précieuses et récupérer deux petites jambes. Il la sortie de l'eau en se redressant, souriant de l'entendre prendre une goulée d'air. Elle le regarda, encore choquée de ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. L'humidité sembla monter à ses yeux et une grimace trahi sa prochaine crise de larmes.

Le bambin se tira à lui qui ne refusa pas l'étreinte, se levant en ouvrant sa robe pour la couvrir. Ses sanglots lui faisait mal, plus que ceux de Liebel. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre un enfant doté d'une voix, trop habitué à sa fille muette. Shin s'approcha curieusement, ressentant l'essence aquatique ressemblant un peu à la sienne. Eden était plutôt perplexe, flairant l'odeur sur la robe sale et boueuse du mage. Les quatre amis s'échangèrent un regard, comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas retourner en ville avec l'enfant si elle était traquée. Sa transformation encore mystérieuse pourrait survenir à n'importe quel moment et les habitants les prendraient en chasse.

\- On va remonter jusqu'aux croisements à une demi-journée. Grunlek et Shin vous irez chercher les filles et nos affaires, déclara Théo. Moi je resterais sur place avec Bob pour surveiller ces deux là jusqu'à votre retour, ensuite on foutera le camps.

\- Vous... Allez nous libérer ? osa demander le seul pêcheur encore capable de parler.

\- Tout dépendra de votre comportement pendant ce laps de temps, grogna le demi-diable en enflammant son dos, impressionnant l'enfant. Et je vous préviens tout de suite : on a pas beaucoup de patience...


	20. Chapter 19

Oha-yoooo~ (*^ー^)ノ

Merci pour vos reviews~ Vous êtes toujours aussi adorable~ J'ai beaucoup développé Akela dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire... Donc je pense que je vais juste vous laisser lire tranquille (≧▽≦)

Bonne lecture et bon grignotage~ ( ・∀・)ノ

* * *

Lorsque Shin, Akela, Grunlek et Liebel rejoignirent le couple, les pêcheurs étaient absents, le paladin essuyant son épée déjà propre. Son chiffon par contre était plein de sang, trahissant les précédents imprévus. L'archer mit ses mains sur ses hanches, observant les traces d'hémoglobine encore présentes sur le sol. Le nain croisa les bras et jeta un œil accusateur au tandem. Théo fit l'innocent et attrapa sa fille qui courrait vers lui pour sauter sur ses genoux, folle de joie de le revoir. La blanche se mit debout sur sa cuisse pour serrer son cou, son père écartant son épée pour la tenir de son autre main.

\- Ils ont pas su fermer leur gueule, déclara le paladin.

\- C'était un peu prédit que ça finisse comme ça en laissant deux elfes sous votre surveillance pendant vingt-quatre heures..., soupira l'ingénieur, fataliste, câlinant sa louve.

\- Pro-humanité, tas de salope, ricana Balthazar, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, avant de devenir gaga en regardant sa fille. Ça va ma poupette ? Ça c'est bien passé avec Tata ?

La petite se retourna en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Elle voulut tendre le bras pour qu'il la prenne dans les siens mais remarqua alors qu'un enfant était accroché à la robe, encore sale, de son père. Intriguée, elle perdit son sourire et se pencha en se laissant glisser au sol, s'approchant curieusement. Les aventuriers se turent et observèrent les présentations, prêt à intervenir si quelque chose tournait mal. Après tout, l'un avait grandit avec les lois de la nature et l'autre manipulait la foudre. La sauvageonne sortie un peu sa tête du tissu rouge, observant l'autre fillette avec étonnement.

Petit à petit, elle s'approcha, aussi timidement que Liebel. Lentement, elle osa lever sa main et toucha les cheveux blancs du bout des doigts, sursautant de surprise sous leur douceur incroyable. Elle toucha des deux mains, faisant glisser les longues mèches entre ses doigts en souriant, émettant des petits piaillements d'oiseaux pour exprimer son contentement. Sa réaction surpris les nouveaux arrivant, surtout Akela qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'enfant était entourée d'algues.

\- D'accord... Explications ? demanda-t-elle en se reprenant, totalement perdue.

\- Elle imite tout les animaux environnants, elle n'a pas encore apprit à parler, répondit le mage. On a essayé de lui faire répéter des choses simples mais elle est restée à grogner bizarrement. Pour le moment, elle a été plus proche d'Eden que de nous.

\- Bon, lança Shin en regardant les deux petites faire connaissance sans un mot, l'une voyant que l'autre était muette. Elles semblent s'entendre, c'est un bon point vu qu'on va être ensemble un petit moment.

\- On avait l'idée de quitter la région, proposa le demi-diable. Ça nous permettra de lui apprendre un peu à parler pour faciliter son adoption.

\- Et personne ne la connaîtra, ajouta l'amazone qui avait été brieffée sur la situation de l'enfant. On va vers où ?

\- Le jour se couche, bailla-t-il. Je ne serais pas contre l'idée qu'on cherche un endroit où pioncer un peu... On n'a pas vraiment dormi...

\- Nous non plus, avoua l'archer en se faisant craquer la nuque, épuisé. On ne s'est pas arrêté une fois à l'auberge et on a repris la route...

\- Trouvons un coin tranquille, accepta Grunlek, pas plus en forme que ses amis.

\- Ah, poussez-vous, laissez donc faire les femmes, soupira Akela en prenant les devants. Faut tout faire ici...

\- On t'emmerde ! râla Théo.

Elle lui montra son majeur sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Le soldat voulut la poursuivre dans le but de la frapper mais son amant le repoussa d'une main en riant, passant devant lui en tenant la main de Liebel. Cette dernière tenait celle de l'autre enfant qui accepta de la suivre, de grands sourires sur leur visages. Le guerrier ne réussit pas à s'énerver comme il le devrait et suivit ses amis qui étaient passés devant lui avec un rictus moqueur, et bouda.

Ils marchèrent pendant une heure en passant d'un bord de colline à un autre, avant de trouver un coin contre une parois rocheuse formant une légère cavité. Après analyse de sécurité, ils ne virent pas de risque d'éboulement quelconque et s'installèrent pour la nuit. Akela assura au groupe qu'elle allait veiller, le nain prenant le second tour de garde. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et elle le savait, aussi elle accepta de ne pas faire nuit blanche afin de ne pas être démunie par la fatigue en ces terres hostiles.

La gamine rousse fut rapidement nommé Kaly, en hommage à une entité destructrice dont Balthazar avait entendu parler dans ses livres. Elle était infernale, courant dans tout les sens et aimant particulièrement casser des choses : roches, tasses, morceaux de bois... Liebel adorait sa nouvelle compagne de jeu et sautillait avec elle, toute deux ne s'arrêtant que pour manger. Les adultes peinèrent à les coucher, le mage décidant de les prendre sur ses genoux en s'allongeant à moitié contre la parois de roche pour les bercer de sa chaleur. Même s'il faisait chaud et que les petites s'amusaient un peu en se tapant dans les mains, elles se laissèrent emporter par les battements de cœur dans la poitrine sur laquelle elles reposaient. L'adulte poussa un profond soupir de soulagement tandis que les autres discutaient, attirant leur attention.

\- Elles dorment enfin, fit-il sous la victoire durement méritée. Mon cœur, tu peux prendre poupette ? Sinon je vais pas pouvoir manger...

L'amazone, qui fouillait sa sacoche, se retourna avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait le surnom amoureux, observant Théo cueillir Liebel pour la placer contre lui qui avait retiré le haut de son armure pour être en chemise. Habituellement, le couple était très pudique sur leur vie commune et ne laissait rien apparaître de leur intimité. Elle ne les avait même jamais vu s'embrasser. Elle rougit un peu, baissant les yeux d'embarras en ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Ses sentiments pour l'archer la rendait déjà assez confuse sans que le couple exposant son amour y ajoute son grain de sel.

Le repas mijoté par Grunlek fut servit, le nain distribuant les bols avant de prendre le sien. Théo prit la part de son amant pour la poser sur la jambe libre de ce dernier. Kaly semblait s'agiter s'il bougeait, alors il préféra se figer au maximum en abandonnant l'idée de la déposer plus à côté. Pendant le repas, le couple expliqua qu'elle était propre et que la toucher était une opportunité récente. Ils n'avaient donc pas encore essayé de lui faire des vêtements plus corrects et laissé les algues nouées entre elles sur son petit corps.

Les plaisanteries allèrent de bon train, Akela n'ayant rien de spécial à ajouter puisqu'elle avait principalement occupé Liebel dans le baraquement qu'ils avaient loué. Elle n'était descendue au rez-de-chaussé que pour payer le jour supplémentaire et manger avec la petite. Beaucoup d'hommes l'avaient accostée en la prenant pour une mère célibataire désœuvrée, mais ses coups de pieds bien placés leur remettaient vite les idées en place. L'anecdote fit rire les garçons, n'en attendant pas moins de la part d'une femme au caractère aussi fort.

Tous se couchèrent ensuite, Théo resta à côté de son concubin en s'adossant également contre la parois de pierre. L'amazone observa attentivement l'horizon pendant quelques heures en caressant Eden entre les oreilles, toute deux plus attentive que l'autre. Un bruit derrière elle ne l'alarma pas mais attira simplement son attention, voyant Shin se retourner sous sa couverture, visage découvert. Elle rougit un peu, le trouvant terriblement beau.

Dès qu'il avait ôté son masque pour la première fois, elle avait eu un coup de foudre qui l'avait couvert de honte. Elle connaissait la réputation de ce véritable coureur de jupon mais ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi toutes les femmes étaient tombées à ses pieds. Il avait du charme, du charisme et n'était vraiment pas dégueulasse à regarder. Aussi, par delà l'aspect physique, il était tenace et savait lui tenir tête. Elle appréciait ces moments où il la charriait et qu'ils se mettaient à se battre comme des enfants pour des broutilles, riants par la suite. Lors des combats amicaux, il ne prenait pas de pincettes et donnait des coups comme s'il avait un homme face à lui. Il la traitait en égale et ne bloquait pas sur des compliments languissants et lourds comme les autres hommes le faisaient. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, stupidement. Pourtant, après l'expérience immonde chez le roi autoproclamé, elle s'était promis de ne plus approcher le moindre être masculin qui peuplait le cratère et de ne s'occuper que de son frère.

Rencontrer ce groupe atypique et pittoresque dans ses exploits lamentables l'avait bouleversée. Sa vision du monde changeait alors que ce demi-diable lui parlait de toute ses connaissances sur celui-ci. Ses observations de combats s'aiguisaient en écoutant et en observant ce paladin de la lumière, aussi clément qu'ironiquement impitoyable. Sa langue n'avait de cesse de découvrir de nouvelles saveurs avec la cuisine de ce nain aux discours hilarants par tant de désir pacifique. Quand à Shin, il lui faisait ressentir tellement de choses encore inconnues jusqu'à ce jour qu'elle en perdait la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire lorsqu'elle était avec lui, milles envies se battant en un duel serré dans son esprit.

Ressentir du désir avait été le plus surprenant, un véritable choc même. Jamais elle n'aurait cru en avoir un jour, et ne savait pas comment s'en charger. Elle avait espéré que l'archer la guide, puisqu'il avait déjà beaucoup d'expérience, mais il agissait comme s'il n'était pas plus aguerri qu'elle en la matière. Bien sûr, elle avait été déçue et boudait quand il repartait sans même tenter un baiser. Cependant, dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle riait en ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, se préparant donc doucement à ce qu'ils feraient une fois qu'ils seraient prêt. Peut-être que finalement, elle aurait trop peur pour aller jusqu'au bout, ou alors elle l'arrêterait avant même qu'il ne touche à ses vêtements. Elle verrait l'heure venue.

Ses yeux se levèrent et tombèrent sur le couple officiel du groupe. Elle surprit Théo ayant un bras sur les reins de son compagnon pour le rapprocher, celui-ci reposant sa tête contre son épaule alors que les fillettes dormaient dans leurs bras. Ces deux là étaient un sacré numéro, de véritable bêtes de foire surmontées d'une famille non-conforme. Ils étaient le cas typique de "rien n'est impossible". Dans la taverne dans laquelle elle venait de séjourner, elle avait entendu un homme crier : " Je le ferais le jour où l'église de la lumière sucera des démons !". Pauvre homme, elle espérait qu'il s'arrêterait bien de boire comme le voulait sa femme. Du coup, elle se méfiait de tout et remettait chaque chose en question. La moindre expression comme celle du sexagénaire étaient à analyser et à prendre au sérieux.

Grunlek lui avait un peu parlé du couple qui tenait incroyablement la route, et elle avait été très surprise d'apprendre leur ancienneté. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, les temps se faisaient durs au bout de trois ans, alors neuf, elle n'imaginait même pas. Elle admirait qu'ils soient ensemble depuis si longtemps, impressionnée et bluffée de l'amour qu'elle pouvait lire dans leurs regards. Le paladin ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, la douceur qui débordait de ses yeux posés sur le mage, ce dernier le lui rendant avec un tendre sourire. Les épreuves se sentaient par leur peur d'être séparés, leurs réactions parlaient d'elles même lorsqu'ils combattaient. Ils faisaient au mieux mais se trahissaient régulièrement par l'habitude qu'ils avaient dans leur relation.

Elle était déjà surprise de ne pas les avoir vu plus intime que par de langoureux regardss au coin d'un feu. D'après Shin et Grunlek, ces deux là étaient de vrais lapins ! Et elle avait pu estimer la véracité de ces paroles lorsqu'ils étaient restés à l'auberge il y a quelques semaines. Ce qu'elle avait entendu, par les dieux, elle avait encore chaud ! Au départ, son sommeil fut coupé par des à-coups raisonnant dans le mur à la tête de son lit. Surprise, elle était sortie de la chambre, encore embrumée par le sommeil et percevant des bruits qu'elle distinguait mal. À peine avait-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle avait directement comprit ce qui se passait.

Certes, son ouïe était plus fine suite à sa vie dans la nature mais elle n'était pas la seule à être dans le couloir. Deux ou trois autres personnes s'échangeaient des regards effarés, pouffant en étant surpris de l'extase qu'ils entendaient par intermittence. Shin avait fini par pointer le bout de son nez, masque sur le visage et ne laissant passer que sa tête. Il avait les yeux révulsés et regardait derrière lui avec inquiétude, craignant sûrement que Liebel entende ses parents copuler avec si peu de discrétion.

Les yeux de l'archer avaient croisé les siens et elle s'était sentie très bizarre. Les échos sexuels qu'elle percevait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu de la bouche du porc qui la violait. Ceux là étaient torrides, passionnés, parfois taquins et surtout sulfureux. Son bassin s'était échauffé et le regard du demi-élémentaire, à nouveau voilé de ce désir qu'elle percevait facilement, l'avait marquée profondément. Elle avait préféré s'enfermer le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre, sous le choc de ses ressentis, et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le lendemain elle avait rejoint son groupe à table, ne pouvant poser ses yeux ni sur le couple, ni sur Shin. Par ailleurs, les amants avaient à peine engloutit un repas en s'échangeant de lourds regards emplis de sous-entendus qu'ils étaient remontés dans leur chambre. Bien qu'ils y allèrent l'un après l'autre, laissant leurs amis partirent pour leur épargner une seconde torture, l'auberge entière avait dû comprendre qu'ils étaient le fameux couple de la veille. Entendre donc à leur retour, qu'ils avaient complètement ruiné un lit pourtant en bois solide, elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment le mage faisait pour être encore en vie, à vrai dire. C'est deux là étaient vraiment de grands malades.

Akela reprit son attention devant elle, observant l'horizon en caressant Eden entre les oreilles et le long de son dos, la faisant frémir par moment. Ses réflexions la faisaient vraiment tourner en rond, elle s'ennuyait vraiment quand ces quatre zouaves étaient calmes ou absents. La nuit se passa en douceur, l'amazone réveillant Grunlek pour qu'il la relève. Elle préféra ne pas faire attention à Balthazar qui était presque complètement sur Théo, ce dernier entourant ses épaules de son bras, et ferma les yeux.

Les aventuriers mangèrent sur le pouce, commençant à atteindre les fonds de leur réserves de rations sèches. Ils décidèrent de chasser la moindre bête qu'ils croiseraient pendant leur voyage, pouvant conserver la viande grâce à la glace de Shin. Les enfants sur Brasier, leur avancée fut rapide et ils descendirent les collines qui étaient dangereuses par l'exiguïté des chemins. Le crépuscule pointait ses colorations dans le ciel lorsqu'un groupe de félins géants les encercla. Prévenu par les deux chasseurs, et la réaction violente de Kaly qui grognait, le groupe eut le temps de dégainer.

Le combat s'engagea contre les trois animaux à la force incroyable par leur poids monstrueux. Balthazar se réuni avec Akela pour protéger les enfants, Liebel serrant sa robe de mage dans ses mains en s'inquiétant pour son deuxième père. Théo était en difficulté, remerciant le métal solide de son armure qui le protégea de nombreux coups de griffes mortels. Le félin dévia son épée et repoussa son bouclier plus loin, le décontenançant assez pour lui entailler la cuisse et lui faire perdre une partie de son appuis et poser un genou au sol.

Le paladin vit l'énorme patte se lever au dessus de sa tête, entendant l'animal rugir en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas la force suffisante de repousser l'attaque. Un rayon de flamme l'enveloppa et balaya le tigre géant qui siffla de douleur. Les flammes s'arrêtant, il se tourna vers son amant, le voyant avec son bâton pointé vers lui et les yeux révulsés d'inquiétude, tandis que son autre main visait une autre direction. Visiblement son geste avait été spontané, il le remercia donc d'un signe de tête avant de se relever, et d'achever la bête agonisante d'un coup sec d'épée. Pratique cette capacité à ne pas brûler, ses vêtements enchantés apportant un plus non négligeable.

L'un de leurs congénères tombé au combat n'égaya guère les autres félins, ils furent même furieux, se ruant sur le soldat. Grunlek brandit son bouclier pour charger l'un des animaux et Shin fit trébucher le second d'une flèche dans la cuisse. Le blessé se mit à hurler vers le ciel, semblant appeler quelqu'un, Eden coupant son cri en se ruant sur l'une de ses pattes pour la mordre profondément. Rapidement des bruissements de feuilles et bois craquants retentir autour du groupe qui se sentit prit au piège : quatre autres tigres sortaient des fourrées. Le demi-diable se tourna vers sa fille mais elle était tétanisée, crispée contre ses jambes derrière lui, impossible donc d'avoir son aide. Il essaya de la rassurer, caressa sa tête et lui parla doucement en se mettant à sa hauteur. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et quitta le sol pour qu'il la porte, commençant à pleurer.

Sous la panique du moment, Kaly se mit à hurler en s'accroupissant, mains sur la tête. Sa voix se fit de plus en plus forte, et surtout perçante, les échos déstabilisant tellement le groupe qu'il crut qu'un tremblement de terre survenait. Tous se bouchèrent les oreilles en fermant les yeux, les félins sursautant en reculant, secouant leur têtes massives. Les gourdes des aventuriers s'ouvrirent et l'eau s'éleva pour tournoyer autour d'eux en un large cercle, formant lentement une longue lame aquatique aiguisée avant de s'abattre sur les animaux. Ces derniers furent tranché net, les hommes ayant survécu à l'attaque en étant tombés à genoux sous le hurlement du bambin. La fillette se tut une fois les ennemis éliminés, s'écroulant sur le dos en suffoquant, une queue de poisson à partir de la taille et des branchies sur le cou.

Shin fut le premier à se remettre les idées en place, devançant Balthazar qui arrivait à peine à tenir sa fille contre lui. Il sauta sur l'enfant qui étouffait et généra de l'eau dans ses paumes pour entourer sa petite gorge. La rouquine prit une grosse goulée d'oxygène, les yeux écarquillés et attrapant ses poignets en cessant de s'agiter. Essoufflé, l'archer tremblait et voyait encore tout son environnement se dédoubler et tourner, seul ses ressentis psychiques l'avait aidé à se déplacer. Ses amis n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état mais ils se reprirent doucement, Théo venant refermer une plaie sur Grunlek qui faisait hémorragie.

Liebel quitta lentement les bras de son père encore à genoux, une main sur la tête, elle pouvait sentir sa douleur et le diable jouer avec. Il avait protégé ses tympans au dépit des siens, elle avait donc été épargnée par les ultrasons contrairement à lui qui les avait prit de plein fouet. Constatant un filet de sang coulant de ses oreilles, elle posa ses mains dessus et se concentra pour générer une lumière douce et réparatrice. Tous furent pétrifiés de stupeur de la voir prodiguer un soin, avec brio qui plus est, la dévisageant même après qu'elle est fini.

\- Co... comment as-tu..., commença le mage, son alter égo repartit brutalement dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

\- _**Magie**_ , répondit-elle avec ses mains, sa bouille inquiète caressée par les mains de son père. _**J'ai fait de la magie**_.

\- Oh merde, souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui, un large sourire idiot plaqué aux lèvres.

\- Avoir un deuxième soigneur, même aussi jeune, ce n'est pas de refus, soupira le nain avec soulagement.

\- Et au moins, elle, elle sera moins radine, sous-entendit amèrement l'archer en jetant un regard sombre à Théo qui refusait que trop souvent de le soigner.

Le paladin s'approcha de sa famille, posant un genou au sol et une main sur l'épaule de la blanche qui le regarda attentivement. Le mage releva la tête aussi, se rassurant de voir son amant en un morceau.

\- Ne soigne **personne** tant qu'elle ne rampe pas à tes pieds. Si c'est pas mortel tu soignes pas ! Pas besoin de claquer ta mana pour de la merde !

\- _**D'accord**_ , répondit-elle en signant avant de tendre les bras vers lui pour qu'il la prenne.

\- Mais non ! cria dramatiquement Shin alors que les autres riaient. C'est tout sauf ce qu'il faut qu'elle fasse !

\- Toi, continues d'arroser la gamine !

\- C'est super tendancieux ce que tu dis, blêmit pauvrement le demi-élémentaire, Balthazar riant de plus belle avec Grunlek alors qu'il poussait un cri d'écœurement.

Les esprits se calmèrent alors que tous se réunissaien autour de Kaly qui retrouvait son apparence normale, respirant à nouveau par la bouche. L'érudit vint l'examiner, la rassurant en allant doucement et soutenu par Liebel qui le rejoint, inquiète pour sa nouvelle amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Akela, n'osant pas approcher l'enfant contrairement à Eden qui vint la renifler et lécher un peu son visage.

\- Sa voix est aussi amplifiée par sa magie, comme toutes les sirènes qui envoûtent en chantant, analysa le demi-diable. Je pense qu'elle peut contrôler l'eau églament. Sauf que lorsqu'elle utilise cette capacité, elle se transforme sans pouvoir se contrôler et ne peut plus respirer à l'air libre.

\- Une chance que je génère de la flotte, soupira Shin en remplissant déjà les gourdes avec Icy.

\- Attend... Ton familier pisse dans ma gourde ? gronda sourdement Théo.

\- C'est de l'eau !.. Nan ! Nan, attend ! Je la vide et je la remplis ! Me frappe pas !

\- T'as intérêt à le faire maintenant !

\- D'accord, d'accord !

\- Je ne sais pas par contre si elle maîtrise ses dons de façon consciente..., réfléchit Blathazar sans prendre attention à la maltraitance sur le demi-élémentaire derrière lui. Je pense, qu'au même titre que Liebel, elle agit par instinct.

Pour illustrer le tableau, la blanche donna une châtaigne accidentelle sur les flans de la rouquine, encore allongée, qui explosa de rire. Le jeune père soupira en passant une main dans sa nuque, se voyant faire l'éducation magique de deux petites à l'attention encore limitée par leur âge.

Ne laissant pas passer l'opportunité d'avoir de la viande, les chasseurs et le nain commencèrent à découper les félins géants. Ils avaient l'eau à la bouche rien qu'à l'idée d'un bon steak pour le soir. Le problème de l'érudit ne les concernait pas, ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui de toute façon.

\- _**Dad**_..., signa Liebel en tirant sur la manche du mage, attirant son attention. _**J'ai envie de faire caca**_...

\- Va voir ton père...

\- Hein ? fit Théo en se retournant, n'ayant pas vu quel geste avait fait sa fille courant vers lui.

\- Oh rien, la lumière t'envoie un colis !


	21. Chapter 20

Oha-yoooo ! ヽ( ・∀・)ノ

Merci pour toutes vos reviews~ Décidément vous êtes les plus adorables du monde~ (*´ ω｀*) Pour que ma main se repose j'ai bouquiné une journée entière l'autre jour, et ça à plutôt bien marché donc je suis contente~ J'ai mit beaucoup trop de vagues dans ce commentaire d'auteur (≧▽≦) Tout ça pour dire que j'ai bon espoir que ma main soit bientôt guérie ! En attendant je prend mon mal en patience en dessinant de la main gauche... Bon, c'est pas terrible mais c'est pas trop mal non plus (≧ω≦) Demain je regarderais la rediff du dernier live de aventures, j'ai peur qu'un autre membre du groupe soit papa, surtout si ça touche au Thelthazar ( ° A°) Je regarderais jusqu'au bout quand même... Morte et privée de raison de vivre, mais je regarderais (≧▽≦)

 **(Merci à Nolwenn pour avoir corrigé du chapitre 15 à 20 ! )**

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ ヾ( ・∀ ・)

* * *

\- AH ! Revenez ici, bande de vipères !

Le cri de Shin n'alarma pas le moins du monde le reste du groupe. Tous faisaient une petite pause dans leur voyage et apparemment Liebel et Kaly avaient encore décidé d'embêter l'archer, leur passe-temps favori. L'une élevait des filets d'eau, trop mince pour que sa transformation prenne le dessus, et l'autre les électrocutait. Le demi-élémentaire se prenait donc des coups de jus réguliers, se retournant d'un bon en criant de surprise pour voir les deux bambins s'enfuir en courant. Vicieuses, les petites se cachaient derrière Théo et Balthazar, se sachant en parfaite sécurité, riant de voir le regard noir de leur victime.

Le mage ne disait rien, s'amusant de voir son ami devenir paranoïaque, mais surtout parce qu'ainsi les enfants s'entraînaient de leur plein gré. Le paladin ne réagissait pas non plus, constatant que seule la fierté de son ami était blessée. Grunlek et Akela riaient des mésaventures du pisteur, trouvant très ironique que l'eau se retourne contre lui malgré sa nature. Quant à Eden, elle se fichait pas mal du jeune homme, surveillant les petites telle une mère veillerant sur ses bébés.

Après avoir passé une semaine avec eux, Kaly avait accepté d'être vêtue. Elle portait une robe blanche à Liebel pour le moment, mais c'était déjà mieux que les algues dé-séchées qui la couvrait avant. Elle parvenait aussi à canaliser ses dons si elle le voulait vraiment, mais le fait qu'elle ait le sang chaud ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Ses colères étaient assez intense pour que Théo soit obligé de maîtriser physiquement l'enfant, la petite queue de poisson claquant rageusement sur son armure. Tous essayaient de la canaliser psychologiquement mais ils peinaient à y parvenir. À force, le demi-diable arrivait à prévoir les crises, les désamorçant avant qu'elles n'explosent. Heureusement, que la gamine l'écoutait un peu, sinon elle aurait été ingérable.

Ce jour ensoleillé fut donc relativement calme, la rouquine sautillant joyeusement avec la blanche. Cependant, les conversations des adultes tournèrent toujours autour du même sujet : où la déposer. Les avis était assez variés et personne n'était d'accord.

\- L'église de l'eau n'est qu'une bande d'assassin, siffla Shin en frottant sa cuisse, endroit où il avait reçu la châtaigne. Ils utiliseraient la petite comme une arme, à coup sûr.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser à des gens que vous connaissez et qui sauraient accepter sa nature ? demanda Akela.

\- Je me vois mal demander à ces quelques pauvres personnes qui ne nous détestent pas encore de garder un danger potentiel pour leur propre sécurité..., répondit Grunlek, réticent.

\- Et dans ta famille, Bob ? Après tout, ils ont élevé un demi-diable.

\- Et t'as vu le résultat ? soupira Théo avec un air désespéré, son amant vexé le frappant sous les rires des autres.

\- Hey ! Pour répondre à ta question : je préfère ne pas donner une charge aussi lourde à ma tante et encore moins à ma mère. En plus, Kaly a besoin d'un entraînement magique.

\- Pourquoi pas à la tour rouge, dans ce cas ? proposa l'amazone.

\- Ils acceptent les mages, pas les non-humains. J'ai été radié à cause de ma nature et j'ai échappé de peu à l'exécution. En plus, je suis recherché dans la région.

\- On a des nouvelles de Viktor ? demanda le nain. Il pourrait peut-être nous aider à trouver un endroit.

\- Pas depuis un moment, vu sa parenté avec moi il doit être surveillé, fit le soldat, l'esprit loin d'être tranquille.

\- Bon, de toute façon faut qu'on fasse un crochet en ville, déclara l'ingénieur, changeant de sujet en voyant que le mage jetait un regard inquiet à son amant. Faut qu'on se refasse quelques réserves et qu'on trouve de quoi habiller Kaly. Bob, où est la ville la plus proche ?

L'érudit sortit une carte de sa besace et tous se penchèrent au dessus. Ils analysèrent l'endroit avant que Shin ne pointe une ville à quelques heures d'ici.

\- Celle là semble pas trop mal, non ?

\- Non, elle est mauvaise ! C'est une calamité ! protesta vivement le mage.

\- On y restera pas longtemps, et il me semble pas qu'on l'ait déjà visité.

\- On ira pas ! Tiens, celle là semble mieux !

\- Elle est à trois jours de marche, Bob, on aura pas les vivres nécessaires et faut qu'on trouve du travail.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on aille là bas ? demanda suspicieusement Grunlek, les autres trouvant également son opposition étrange.

\- Parce que !

\- Quel maturité, et c'est parent..., désespéra Akela en croisant les bras.

\- On sera reparti au soir, argumenta Théo vers son compagnon qui était sur la défensive. Si on se déploie, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Le demi-diable le fixa un instant, réfléchissant au pour et au contre alors qu'il était recroquevillé sur lui même. Il baissa les yeux avant de les relever vers les petites qui jouaient avec le bord du ruisseau à côté d'eux. Son expression se ferma avec contrariété, trahissant sa bataille mentale, alors qu'il s'agita de plus en plus nerveusement.

\- Ah ! soupira-t-il en balançant ses bras en l'air, montrant qu'il abandonnait. _Fine_ ! Dépêchons !

Il invoqua Brasier en ignorant le sourire victorieux des autres et tous reprirent la route. Kaly monta avec le demi-diable et Liebel avec le paladin, Grunlek, Akela et Shin marchant à côté des montures. Du côté de la chasseuse et du pisteur, les choses avançaient lentement mais sûrement. Passant par delà l'attirance physique au combien embarrassante, l'archer se fit fureur pour continuer de la séduire par ses actes, comme il le faisait avant. Ils avaient reprit leurs petits combats du soir, animant les soirées autour des feux de camps. Ils se lançaient quelques piques autant pendant ces moments qu'en dehors, étant tantôt taquins, tantôt séducteurs.

Balthazar et Grunlek les trouvaient mignons à se chercher ainsi, n'osant pas encore passer le pas, mais Théo était plus que lassé de toutes ces simagrées. Le soldat avait glissé à son compagnon qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi casse-couille. Ce à quoi le mage avait répliqué qu'il aurait préféré qu'ils le soient ne serait-ce qu'un peu, que ça aurait préparé ses reins. Comme son amant boudait par la suite, il lui avait attrapé le menton pour l'embrasser et lui souffler qu'il se rattrapait bien avec les années. Le guerrier s'était senti stupide que la réflexion lui fasse plaisir, un sourire idiot étirant ses lèvres. Il se rassurait donc que personne n'y ait prêté attention, trop occupé à s'occuper des terreurs qu'étaient les enfants.

Quelques heures de marche, ainsi qu'une ou deux chansons paillardes, plus tard, le groupe atteignit les portes de la grande cité. L'endroit était plutôt bondé et aucune trace de primes avec leurs têtes placardées sur les murs. Shin et Akela ne furent pas très à l'aise dans la foule, Eden les ayant suivit par fidélité mais regrettant rapidement sa décision en se collant au nain. Afin de ne pas prendre trop de place, Balthazar avait dés-invoqué Brasier et laissé Kaly avec Liebel, sur les genoux de Théo montant Lumière. Ils voulurent se scinder en deux groupes mais la ville était si peuplée qu'ils risquaient de ne pas être capables de se retrouver. Soudés, ils restèrent ensemble, au grand malheur de ceux qui voulaient partir au plus vite.

Ils passèrent sur un marché, trouvant des rations, un peu de matériels et surtout, de quoi habiller et chausser Kaly. L'enfant, contrairement à sa copine, accepta avec plaisir de couvrir ses pieds, s'étant déjà plainte de douleur. Son vocabulaire était rudimentaire mais elle acceptait les mots simple tel que soif, faim, bobo... C'était déjà énorme, même si elle continuait d'imiter les animaux. Liebel, sous sa capuche, dévisagea les bottines en se méfiant de son père mais fut vite rassuré qu'on la laisse tranquille. Le mage soupira en remarquant sa réaction, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle refusait si obstinément de se chausser. Ce n'était pas faute de lui soigner régulièrement ses pieds manquant encore de corne. La petite ne se plaignait jamais, cela dit, appliquant sa propre magie si elle se coupait. Tant qu'elle se débrouillait et que sa vie n'était pas en péril, les adultes ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'intervenir.

Sa bourse personnelle presque vide, le demi-diable prévint son amant qu'il devrait lui payer sa bière, disant qu'il aurait dû participer au frais. L'autre l'envoya royalement paître sous les rires du reste du groupe, et ils reprirent leur chemin vers une taverne. Ils se frayèrent un chemin au travers de la foule et visitèrent deux endroits bien trop blindés pour que le moindre travail potentiel ne soit pas prit. Ils s'éloignèrent du centre ville, le mage devenant de plus en plus nerveux et râleur, agaçant ses compagnons. Néanmoins, il parvenait à les diriger, les prévenant d'un cul de sac à certain endroits et trouvant des raccourcis à d'autre. Intrigués et agacés de ses cachotteries ainsi que de l'entendre depuis trop longtemps, les amis du demi-diable se stoppèrent.

\- Ah, Bob ! Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, on va finir par rester passer la nuit dans cette ville ! grogna Théo, à bout de nerf.

\- Nan ! Je préfères rester loin d'ici !

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, renchéri Shin, Akela acquiesçant derrière lui.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses cette ville ? demanda Grunlek, suspicieux.

\- ... Si on pouvait bouger de ce quartier-, commença à se défiler l'érudit avant d'être coupé par une voix féminine.

\- Balthazar ?

Le concerné se raidit, son groupe s'échangeant des regards étonnés devant la manière dont il avait été nommé. Les aventuriers se tournèrent pour voir laquelle des nombreuses personnes à côtés d'eux avait prit la parole. Ils virent une femme encapuchonnée, un panier au bras et revenant visiblement de ses courses. Elle était surprise et peinait à croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, dévisageant le mage qui lui tournait encore le dos. Celui-ci pivota lentement, terriblement tendu, et lui jeta un petit regard en biais. Il était très mal à l'aise.

\- Vous êtes avec lui ? Suivez-moi..., fit-elle en les devançant pour que eux seuls entendent.

Ce mystère survenu de nul part et visiblement lié à l'étrange envie du demi-diable de fuir la ville attira le groupe à emboîter son pas. Ils furent emportés dans un quartier plus reculé sur les quais, le monde se faisant plus rare dans ce coin de la ville laissa les jeunes gens soupirer de soulagement. Leur guide posa son panier devant une maison et abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant un visage peu marqué par le temps même si l'expérience se lisait dans ses prunelles noisettes. Une chevelure brune et ondulée cascadait sur ses épaules, mais ce qui fit tiquer la bande fut cette longue mèche rebelle qui revenait devant son visage. Tous se tournèrent vers le mage, possédant la même mèche et qui se sentit horriblement mal, levant sa main en direction de la femme avec un sourire tordu.

\- Salut maman..., lâcha-t-il enfin, tendu.

\- Oh bon sang... Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour..., sourit-elle, émue.

Elle se bloqua subitement alors qu'elle allait faire un pas, le dévisageant. Ses yeux semblèrent ressortir plus que quelques secondes auparavant, transperçant son fils qui se raidit et se figea d'angoisse. Elle fronça les sourcils, se tournant ensuite vers Théo qui se tenait à côté de son amant, avant que ses yeux ne voyagent entre eux. Le paladin n'en menait pas plus large que son voisin, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu d'être présenté à la mère de son conjoint.

La brune explosa brutalement d'un rire aussi claquant et crépitant de joie de vivre que celui de son fils. Elle se tint le ventre, ne pouvant plus arrêter l'euphorie qui enfonçait son enfant dans une gêne démentielle. Complètement perdu, les membres du reste du groupe s'échangèrent un regard, n'osant pas bouger. Visiblement, ce que craignait le mage était arrivé, mais ils ne surent pas quoi jusqu'à ce que la femme prenne la parole.

\- Oh par tout les dieux ! Si j'avais su en te voyant partir de la maison que tu me reviendrais comme ça ! rit-elle, les larmes passant ses yeux.

\- Maman je t'en pris, il n'y a rien de drôle !

Liebel choisit alors ce moment pour se frayer un chemin et prendre la main de son père dans la manche rouge, se collant à sa jambe en regardant celle qui leur faisait face. La mère du mage se stoppa brutalement en la voyant, écarquillant les yeux avant d'observer la réaction parlante de son fils. Elle repartie dans un nouveau fou rire, se retournant pour frapper contre le mur en n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter.

\- Maman ! cria Balthazar, rouge de honte, sentant ses amis complètement interloqués.

\- Oh pardon ! se reprit-elle doucement. Mais comprends moi ! Tu pars en hurlant que tu vas être le mage qui dominera le monde et un tombeur de ces dames, engrossant la plupart d'entre elles... Pour revenir treize ans plus tard, au bras d'un homme avec une fille adoptée ! Moi je trouve ça très drôle !

\- Elle a pas tord, Balthou' ! pouffa Shin avec les autres.

\- Ah, vous, ne vous y mettez pas ! râla le demi-diable en se tournant à demi vers eux pour les fusiller du regard, portant sa fille.

\- Ne restons pas ici, entrez je vous en prie. Pour le cheval, vous pouvez le placer dans la cour par ici.

Théo hocha la tête pour la remercier, nerveux, et emporta Lumière. Il entendit la femme rire de plus belle alors que ses invités la suivait à l'intérieur de la maison, et soupira à l'avance. C'était bien la mère de Balthazar, aucun doute. Il rejoignit le groupe en passant par la porte arrière après avoir dessellé sa monture, la laissant avec l'âne dans la cour qui faisait office d'écurie.

L'endroit était plutôt grand à son étonnement, la cuisine par laquelle il passa était très organisée et moderne, un repas mijotant. La salle à manger, la pièce suivant celle où il était, avait une grande table ronde pouvant accueillir la milice que ses amis et lui étaient devenus. La dernière place disponible était à côté de l'érudit qui portait les enfants, ce dernier lui jetant un regard empli de honte et d'excuses. Le soldat soupira et le rejoignit, Liebel se tirant de suite sur ses genoux.

Un lourd silence prit place alors la maîtresse de maison apportait quelques biscuits et du thé froid pour les rafraîchir de cette journée d'été. Elle s'assit face à son fils pour le dévisager avec un large sourire, faisant voyager son regard sur son gendre en le détaillant de haut en bas. Peu habitué à être déshabillé du regard ainsi, Théo se sentit très mal à l'aise, reculant un peu sa tête en se raidissant. Leurs amis restèrent en retrait en admirant la scène, trouvant que ce qui se passait était plutôt amusant à voir.

\- Si tu choisissais tes femmes comme tu as choisis ton conjoint, tu as du taper haut, mon garçon ! lança-t-elle alors avec un rictus grivois sensiblement similaire à celui de son fils.

\- Maman ! rougit ce dernier, les autres pouffant tandis que son voisin mourrait d'embarras en détournant les yeux.

\- La vie nous réserve toujours des surprises, soupira la brune en secouant la tête, loin d'être gênée par son comportement déplacé. Bon, au moins, tu ne me reviens pas enceinte d'un riche héritier... Vous êtes riche ?

\- Maman, je t'en prie..., geignit le demi-diable en s'affalant sur la table, pleurnichant.

\- Non, répondit catégoriquement le paladin.

\- Pardonnez-nous, commença le nain compatissant en venant en aide à son ami, ayant assez profité du spectacle. Je suis Grunlek Von Krayn. Voici Akela, Shinddha Kory, Liebel, Kaly, Eden et pour finir, Théo de Silveberg.

\- Silveberg..., réfléchit la femme avec un petit air malicieux. Je devrais y faire un tour si leurs récolte masculines sont aussi prometteuses.

\- Maman, non !

\- Niveau caractère, y'a pas photo ! rit l'archer, la chasseuse morte de honte à côté de lui, Théo n'en menant pas plus large.

\- Je ne me suis pas non plus présenté, et je suppose que mon fils n'a pas vraiment parlé de moi..., bouda la mère de l'érudit qui marmonna un "on ne se demande pas pourquoi", qu'elle ignora pour faire une révérence. Je suis Aguatha Sabine Veronna Lennon, magicienne à la retraire mais soigneuse-apothicaire en fonction. Tout le monde m'appelle Vero.

\- Vous faites..., commença Akela. Tellement jeune...

\- La beauté des enchantements ma chère, je n'ai pas le même âge que mon fils, vous vous en doutez.

\- C'est grâce à vos dons que vous avez su pour..., fit Shin en n'osant pas finir sa phrase, jetant un coup d'œil au couple encore raide et mal à l'aise.

\- La clairvoyance est une de mes capacités avec pré-disposition, oui. Je ne voulais pas que mon fils suive la voie des mages comme je l'avait fais, pour des raisons évidentes, mais il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. La seule chose à laquelle il a obéit est : "Ne me ramène pas de greluche à la maison !".

\- Sans commentaire, merci, sourit largement son fils, sentant la réplique salace sur son amant arriver.

\- Ton père t'as recontacté, je présume.

\- Oui mais je le déçois régulièrement, rassure-toi.

\- Il a plutôt l'air d'être heureux, rectifia le demi-élémentaire, Grunlek riant avec lui. Surtout depuis qu'il est grand-père.

\- Oh oui, réalisa Vero en regardant la blanche. La petite... Bon sang, si j'avais su que je serais grand-mère un jour... Ou du moins, que je puisses voir ça. Tu semblais tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de fonder un foyer de sang un jour, je me demandais comment tu ferais.

\- Tu savais ? demanda son fils, désagréablement surpris.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je l'avait préssenti depuis le début. C'est pour ça qu'à ton départ je t'ai dit " Qu'importe à quoi elle ressemblera, ce sera ta famille".

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir...

\- Tu m'aurais écouté ? rit-elle doucement avec un brin de désespoir.

Il pouffa. C'est vrai qu'il n'écoutait rien à l'époque. Les autres sourirent avant de tiquer, se demandant soudainement de quoi l'ex-magicienne parlait exactement. S'agissait-il bien de la capacité à concevoir ou de sa sexualité ?

\- Et l'autre petite, qui est-elle ? Je n'arrive pas à bien distinguer les choses...

Kaly dévisageait effectivement l'adulte, se tenant au bord de la table qui ne laissait dépasser que ses yeux. L'attention portée directement sur elle ne lui plu que peu et les tasses commencèrent à vibrer, les vases comportant des fleurs trempées dans l'eau également. Elle gronda plus fort, menaçant son opposante en montrant sa force. Vero se redressa avec surprise, une lueur similaire à celle que pouvait avoir son fils brillant dans ses yeux. La curiosité scientifique la rongea et elle reporta son attention sur sa progéniture qui caressa la tête de la petite, la calmant doucement. Le vrombissement s'arrêta avec le phénomène et le calme revint.

\- Elle est à moitié sirène. C'est un cas unique, je n'ai encore jamais vu ça.

\- Comment est-ce possible..., souffla la brune avec intérêt.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment, les sirènes ne sont pourtant pas des créatures qui se laissent séduire par des humains. Kaly ne contrôle que partiellement ses dons, sa colère lui fait défaut. On lui cherche actuellement une famille.

Le demi-diable aspira sa lèvre et leva les yeux vers elle qui explosa de rire.

\- Oh, chéri, non ! Je n'ai plus l'âge d'élever un enfant, encore moins magique ! J'avais la vingtaine quand je t'ai eu et pourtant je t'assure qu'à ton départ j'ai eu l'impression d'en avoir quatre-vingt !

\- Ah bah putain, ça fait plaisir..., dépita le mage sous le rire de ses amis.

\- Toi par contre, tu es encore jeune et tu sembles savoir t'y prendre...

Le silence s'abattit brutalement sur la table. L'idée que tous avait déjà eu mais que personne n'avait osé évoquer flotta dans l'air, Grunlek, Akela et Shin observant le couple d'un œil en coin. Ces derniers s'échangèrent un regard, pris au dépourvu et rendus muet par le choc. Le refus de Théo pouvait se sentir à plusieurs kilomètres, mais le soldat percevait l'hésitation chez son compagnon, ce qui ne l'aida pas à prendre la parole. Les amants commencèrent à échanger juste en se fixant, ouvrant parfois la bouche mais sans prononcer plus que des bruits d'une phrase étouffée dans l'œuf. Le tout s'accompagnait de gestes avortés, en suspends, rendant la scène plutôt comique.

Vero explosa à nouveau de rire et se leva en leur proposant de dîner en vu de l'heure tardive. L'évocation d'une tarte aux pommes fit de suite réagir Shin qui accepta au nom du groupe. Encore pétrifié, le couple ne fit rien de plus que de fixer la demi-sirène qui ne comprenait rien. La petite préféra largement le jeu de main de Liebel qui l'amusa bien plus, elles n'avaient que deux ans après tout. Le repas fut servit une fois la table dressée, laissant Théo et Balthazar se reprendre un minimum. La maîtresse de maison étala une couverture dans un coin de la cuisine pour Eden, lui servant un bol de viande avec du bouillon qui ravis ses papilles.

Pendant que tous mangeaient, l'ambiance revint, la mère du mage prenant des nouvelles de sa petite sœur. La tablée fit également connaissance et rapidement, le groupe constata que le côté dragueur du demi-diable ne venait pas de nul part. Dès que Shin eut enlevé son masque, il eut aussi le droit à des compliments salaces, l'embarrassant un peu et ne plaisant pas trop à Akela. Grunlek rit en disant que la tante avait fait mine de rentrer dans l'épaule de Aldo pour l'aborder, lui faisant la cour toute la soirée par la suite. L'érudit était heureux de retrouver sa mère, cependant les anecdotes qu'elle ressortait ne lui faisait pas honneur. Ses amis, et encore moins son amant, avait besoin de savoir qu'il tripotait son caca à huit mois. Il sentait d'avance que les railleries n'allaient pas cesser avant un long moment.

Comme elle tenait une sorte de petit hôpital, la maîtresse des lieux avait quelques chambres d'hôte, acceptant de prendre les petites avec elle. Ainsi, Grunlek eut une chambre pour lui, et le pisteur et la chasseuse en partagèrent une, tout comme le couple. Les cadets du groupe furent un peu gênés d'être dans la même pièce mais rassurés de voir que les lits étaient séparés. Théo ne demanda pas l'accord de Vero et mit les deux matelas par terre quand il fut dans la pièce avec son compagnon, l'emportant avec lui sur la couche. Les matelas étant assez large, en s'enlaçant ils purent facilement tenir sur un seul.

Si le paladin trouva le sommeil après une méditation sommaire, le mage en fut incapable, la proposition d'adoption tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Il savait que sa mère avait raison. Kaly était une enfant difficile, colérique et magique par dessus le marché, il n'y avait que lui pour l'éduquer. Aussi, il était l'un des rares à pouvoir comprendre sa part de monstre qu'elle aurait à accepter. Cependant, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, plus d'enfants voulait dire plus de charges et de responsabilités. Plus de vie à protéger, de combats difficiles et dangereux à éviter ou à maîtriser.

Il fallait aussi voir le côté financier, le groupe entier arrivait au fond de leurs bourses après ces quatre mois de voyage. La prime qu'ils avaient réclamé dans la ville non-humaine avait été ridicule, et ils ne pouvaient pas vivre que de la nature. Il se sentirait être le père le plus horrible du monde s'il voyait ses filles mourir de faim. Les réserves d'or pour leur auberge était en sécurité dans les coffres chez Tantine au Comptoir d'or, et ils ne voulaient pas commencer à tirer dessus sans risquer de faire couler leur futur affaire.

Ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et ne le lâchaient pas malgré tout ses efforts pour se concentrer sur l'étreinte de son conjoint dans son dos. Il se retourna un peu, espérant pouvoir lui parler mais constata qu'il dormait profondément. Pour une fois que l'un d'eux n'était pas prit d'insomnie, il en aurait eu besoin. En discuter avec Théo était primordiale mais ce dernier n'avait pas répondu à ses tentatives de délibérations. Le voir fuir ainsi le problème prouvait qu'il y réfléchissait et qu'il préférait être tranquille pour le moment.

Ne tenant plus, le mage se leva, du moins il essaya à peine que Théo le rattrapa et resserra sa prise autour de lui. La réaction possessive le fit rire un peu, même endormit ce type s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à un rocher. Il tourna un peu la tête pour embrasser le front du soldat qui avait plongé son visage dans sa nuque, et caressa délicatement les bras soudés autour de lui. Il dut passer à l'étape supérieure, et venir effleurer la joue du guerrier avec ses doigts pour que celui-ci le laisse enfin partir. Une fois debout, Balthazar se retourna vers son amant avec un sourire amusé, trouvant qu'il était pire qu'un piège à loup dans son sommeil. Sa liberté retrouvée, il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, caressant un peu Eden qu'il avait réveillé. L'air endormi de la louve le fit craquer et il ne résista pas à la papouiller en devenant gaga.

\- Bhou', tu ne dors pas ?

Il se redressa en entendant ce surnom d'enfance que seules les deux femmes qui l'avaient élevé lui donnaient. D'un sourire, il accueillit sa mère, la maigre bougie qui éclairait faiblement la pièce jouant d'ombres sur sa chemise de nuit pourpre. C'était elle qui lui avait donné le goût du rouge, il trouvait cette couleur d'une élégance somptueuse et subtile car pouvant vite penser à un sentiment érotique. Associer à l'or, le rouge était puissant, vif, et sulfureux. C'était un assemblage parfait.

\- J'ai un peu de mal, ça peut se comprendre, non ? répondit-il avec un rictus en posant son verre.

\- Ah, viens donc sur la table des nocturnes !

Elle l'emporta sur la petite table servant de plan de travail pour cuisiner et sauta dessus pour s'asseoir. La nostalgie le prit et il sourit en montant avec elle, entrelaçant ses doigts sur ses jambes tandis qu'elle croisait élégamment les genoux. Petit, quand ses cauchemars l'empêchait de dormir, il s'asseyait sur cette table avec sa mère ou sa tante, et ils bavardaient jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagne.

\- Avoir un enfant n'est pas des plus facile, d'autant plus lorsque ses ascendances sont particulières, dit-elle avec compréhension.

\- On n'a pas une vie des plus faciles..., ajouta l'érudit en fixant le sol. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour elles. Liebel est plutôt simple, c'est une petite fille joyeuse, mais Kaly a le sang chaud et perd facilement patience... Elle pourrait blesser quelqu'un, gravement, peut-être même l'un d'entre nous...

\- Qu'en pense ton compagnon ?

\- Il me parlera lorsqu'il sera prêt, le brusquer n'engendre rien de bon.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensembles ? Vous semblez tellement fusionnel, j'étais impressionnée, se confia sa mère en s'appuyant dans sa paume, accoudé à sa cuisse.

\- Neuf ans, sourit tendrement le demi-diable malgré lui.

\- Oh bah, merde, rit doucement la brune. Ça tient la route votre histoire... Raconte moi un peu comment ça s'est fait, vous deux, votre groupe, ta fille, raconte moi tout.

Balthazar se redressa et entama sa tirade, relatant ses aventures depuis son départ de la maison. Sa mère l'écouta en silence, buvant la moindre de ses paroles en retraçant son parcourt. Même si elle pouvait voir magiquement par sa mémoire certain événement, elle ne pouvait pas connaître les sentiments qui y était liés. Elle préférait donc qu'il lui raconte ce par quoi il était passé plutôt que de fouiller dans sa tête, s'amusant de toutes les expressions qu'elle pouvait voir sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, le mage se tourna vers sa mère qui le couvait d'un doux regard chaleureux et maternel, le faisant frissonner. L'admiration et l'envie qu'il lisait dans ses yeux l'intrigua un peu, aussi la questionna-t-il silencieusement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et soupira, trahissant qu'elle aurait aimé connaître certaine chose qu'il avait eu la chance de vivre. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelques mots qui firent bondir le cœur de son enfant.

\- Ce regard que tu as juste en parlant de lui... Tu es vraiment magnifique, l'amour te sied bien, Balthazar...


	22. Chapter 21

Oha-yooo~

Merci pour vos review pour commencer~ Je vous annonce que ma main va beaucoup mieux ! Je pense pouvoir bientôt reprendre le dessin ! (*^ー^)ノ Aussi j'ai vu les deux premier épisodes de la rediffusion du live... Bon pas de Thelthazar possible mais l'équipe promet, j'ai déjà bien rit (≧▽≦) C'est surtout cette histoire de réincarnation des essences divines qui m'a fait tiquer, j'ai pensé à Liebel et je me suis dit : " Je me suis spoilée avant l'heure ! ( ° A°) " Après j'ai pensé que cette fiction pourrait totalement être possible dans l'univers d'aventures et j'étais contente~ Je suis pas trop hors sujet du coup (≧▽≦) Je verrais la suite du live demain sur la rediff de dailymotion. La qualité et pas top et le chargement est dégueulasse mais je peux pas attendre ゞ(≧ ω≦)ゞ

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ ヽ( ・∀・)ノ

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

La mère de Balthazar avait parlé d'un sujet très intéressant lors du petit-déjeuné. Apparemment, des phénomènes étranges sévissaient dans le coin, concernant des sortes d'élémentaires de feu regroupés autour d'un même point. Possédant des connaissances magique, Vero confia que le comportement des créatures ne ressemblait en rien à des élémentaires, sans compter qu'ils étaient trop nombreux. Elle ajouta que les fluctuations magiques avait augmenté, déroutant certain poissons qui se retrouvaient dans le port alors qu'ils devraient être ailleurs. D'autre animaux avaient un comportement étrange également. La concordance des symptômes avec ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir fit tiquer le groupe, et leur intérêt fut vivement éveillé à l'annonce d'une prime donnée par l'intendant de la ville.

Les aventuriers rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la maison en remerciant l'ancienne magicienne qui accepta de garder les enfants pendant leur périple. Cette dernière ne se priva pas de pincer les fesses du paladin qui bondit sur place, la dévisageant avec des yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il était sur ses gardes. Les autres rirent de sa réaction, laissant le mage enlacer sa mère avant de prendre la route. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel de ville et demandèrent à voir l'intendant pour prendre la quête en charge. Sans surprise, ils apprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur le coup mais que jusqu'à présent personne n'était encore revenu.

Les maigres informations ne les aidant pas plus que ça, le groupe quitta les lieux. Ils achetèrent encore quelques cordages en ville, l'endroit où les phénomènes se produisait étant dans des galeries souterraines, c'était plus prudent. Au grand bonheur de Shin, Akela et Eden, ils quittèrent la ville et se dirigèrent vers le lieu dit. L'ambiance fut donnée de suite avec un campement brûlé non loin de la caverne. Leurs recherches ne furent pas longues et ils découvrirent les corps calcinés des précédents téméraires qui avaient tenté l'aventure. Un peu de matériel était encore en état, ils débarrassèrent donc le camps des choses irrécupérables et s'installèrent.

\- Bien, si des corps sont brûlés jusqu'ici, alors les invocations sortent de la grotte, exposa le mage, même si les autres avaient compris. La gemme source à donc un champ d'action assez puissant pour détecter de potentiel ennemis jusqu'ici.

\- Détecter ? répéta Shin, intrigué, ses amis relevant le nez de leur sac pour écouter la réponse.

\- J'ai remarqué que chaque cristal avait son champs d'action en quelque sorte. Celui du bois à lancer une horde d'invocations quand on était à une centaine de mètre de lui. Celui de l'eau a été plus large, et le premier que nous avons détruit couvrait une très large surface, même au travers de la roche. Les sons magnétiques que l'on peut entendre quand nous sommes proche sont les ultrasons d'énergie qui contrôles et produits les invocations. Je ne suis pas bien sûr mais je commence à penser qu'il y a une forme de technologie là dessous.

\- T'aurais déjà vu ça quelque part ? demanda Théo. Ou Grunlek ?

\- Jamais, c'est bien la première fois, répondit le nain avant de se tourner vers le mage.

\- J'ai déjà vu des barrières qui peuvent empêcher quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'entrer ou sortir, des systèmes d'alarmes aussi, mais pas d'invocation. En ce qui concerne tout ce qui est de la téléportation, il faut des runes et des amulettes, je n'ai rien vu autour des autres sites qui pourrait s'y rapporter, expliqua le demi-diable.

\- La puissance des gemmes élémentaires agit pas mal sur notre nature par contre, j'ai pu le sentir avec celle de l'eau, avoua Shin avant de se tourner vers le mage avec un brin d'inquiétude. Ça ira pour toi ? C'est assez risqué...

\- Je ne pourrais pas attaquer de toute façon, mais je peux vous couvrir en essayant de dévier les flammes ennemis. Quant à Théo, il est immunisé.

\- J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment, souffla Akela, qui scrutait les environs de temps en temps alors qu'elle fouillait une caisse abandonnée. Beaucoup de monde sont apparemment venu ici, mais on a qu'un seul et unique petit campement. Vu le risque de la quête, ils auraient pu former un groupe pour s'entraider avant de chercher à se trahir une fois la mission achevée, et rafler l'or en solo.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'ils ont fait, mais qu'une fois dans les galeries ils ont été massacrés, répliqua Grunlek en haussant les épaules.

\- On devrait dérouler une ficelle depuis l'entrée, proposa l'archer. Si ça se trouve c'est un vrais gruyère la dessous.

\- Au moins on mourra pas de soif, ni de froid, soupira Balthazar en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Il y a des cartes ici ! s'exclama l'amazone en attirant les autres auprès d'elle. On dirait les galeries !

\- Bien joué ! la félicita l'érudit en analysant les croquis avec le pisteur. Avec ça déjà, on est un peu plus avancé.

\- Ils aurait pu tourner en rond et dessiner n'importe quoi, suggéra le guerrier.

\- Si les cartes sont là, c'est qu'elles sont bonnes. La vache, c'est super grand...

\- On aurait jamais assez de ficelle pour le coup... La gemme serait vraiment à l'intérieur des galeries ? demanda le demi-élémentaire avec suspicions. Ils semblent avoir explorés sur presque un kilomètre mais n'ont rien trouvé.

\- Soit le cristal est beaucoup plus puissant qu'on ne le pense, soit il y a un sort d'illusion qui le cache, et ça, on le saura si on a une nuée d'invocations qui nous popera à la gueule, répondit le mage, peu enthousiasme du plan très certainement foireux.

\- Bien, on entre ? lança Théo.

\- On va pas rester là, de toute façon, soupira Grunlek, n'appréciant pas non plus leur stratégie suicidaire.

Le paladin prit les devants, suivit de Balthazar, Shin, Akela et pour finir le nain avec Eden pour veiller leurs arrières. Ils avancèrent sous les directives du mage lisant les cartes, marchant pendant près d'une demi-heure sans rien trouver, combattant quelques invocations de feu avec brio. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à l'embranchement où les précédents aventuriers s'étaient arrêtés, fatigués. Ils firent donc une pause, respirant mal dans les profondeurs terrestres étouffantes de chaleurs. Shin distribua des glaçons à tout le monde pour rafraîchir les gourdes, glissant de l'eau froide dans l'armure du soldat qui mourrait de chaud.

C'est alors qu'une lueur se refléta dans les parois rocheuse d'un couloir, faisant bondir le groupe paré à combattre. Théo et Grunlek se cachèrent à l'entrée du passage, prêt à asséner un coup, tandis que Shin prépara une flèche, Akela l'imitant. Elle avait trouvé un arc et des flèches au campement. Elle s'était dit ce serait peut-être plus utile qu'une dague de corps à corps avec des invocations de feu. Cette dernière arriva à toute vitesse pour foncer sur les trois personnes qu'elle voyait, mais les deux en embuscade la réduire en poussière en la pulvérisant. La réussite de leur plan fit sourire les aventuriers qui s'échangèrent un regard emplit de fierté.

Un hurlement rauque provenant du même couloir les firent sursauter et Akela décocha sa flèche plus par réflexe que par réelle initiative. L'homme qui avait déboulé comme un fou s'écroula au sol en étant repoussé en arrière, coupé dans sa course par une flèche entre les deux yeux. L'amazone posa une main sur sa bouche, choquée, ses amis se penchant au dessus du corps avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Je plaide le dommage collatérale..., déclara-t-elle en levant les mains.

\- Jolie tir ! complimenta Shin en levant le pouce, la jeune femme lançant un regard d'excuse avec une petite moue en récupérant sa flèche.

\- Merde, c'était qui ce glandu ? souffla Balthazar alors que son amant commençait déjà à fouiller le corps. Il poursuivait l'invocation ? C'est pas censé être l'inverse ?

\- Elle aurait sentit qu'on était plus dangereux que ce pauvre homme ? supposa Grunlek.

\- Ça attaque tout ce qui bouge, ça n'a pas ce type d'intelligence. À moins... À moins qu'elle a été programmée comme ça, et là c'est inquiétant car ça voudrait dire que non seulement le type qui a fait ça sait qu'on le pourchasse, mais aussi qui nous sommes.

\- Rien d'intéressant sur lui, soupira Théo en se relevant avant de reprendre la marche, ses amis sur ses talons. Allons voir d'où il venait.

Reprenant leur formation précédente, le groupe continua de marcher, n'étant plus en sécurité de toute façon. Balthazar commença à se masser le front, visiblement malade. S'il avait mal à la tête c'était bon signe, ça voulait dire qu'ils se rapprochaient. Comme pour confirmer leurs soupçons, les invocations se firent plus nombreuses sur leur route. Heureusement, le demi-diable put donner un avantage certain à son groupe en freinant les flammes et bloquant leurs ennemis, mais il s'épuisait rapidement. Ce détail commença à inquiéter Théo, voyant bien que son compagnon tirait sur ses forces pour combattre son alter ego, sa migraine carabinée, et contrôler sa magie tout en tenant leur carte à jour.

Les maux de têtes se mirent à émerger chez tout le monde par le manque d'oxygène en profondeur, les tunnels descendant toujours plus profondément. La chaleur était étouffante et tous se fatiguaient avec les combats à répétition. Tenir la carte les déprimait un peu plus, se doutant qu'ils ne pourront pas s'échapper rapidement si l'explosion de la gemme faisait effondrer les galeries. La pensée commune qu'ils pourraient y rester effleura leur esprit.

Alors que leurs espoirs s'amenuisaient de plus en plus, tous traînant les pieds, Akela s'arrêta net. Les hommes l'accompagnant se tournèrent vers elle avec intrigue, la questionnant du regard. Elle était figée et semblait écouter attentivement. Eden redressa ensuite les oreilles, flairant l'air avant de japper, attirant l'attention de Grunlek. L'amazone se plaqua contre une parois rocheuse pour y coller son oreille et sa paume, lançant ensuite un regard brillant vers le mage qui l'imita de suite.

\- Des vibrations ! s'exclama Balthazar, presque euphorique de la bonne nouvelle.

\- Eden a l'air de les entendre, lança l'ingénieur, la louve levant les yeux vers lui. Montre nous le chemin.

L'animal prit les devants en trottinant, dirigeant les aventuriers sur plusieurs mètres avant que les ultrasons sourdes ne soient audibles. Leur joie fut vite balayée lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une salle gigantesque avec ce qui semblait être des centaines d'invocations de feu. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, pétrifié sous la grosseur du rubis tenu dans les airs par un système de câblage et de support en métal. Ce dernier luisait étrangement, prouvant directement qu'il était une ressource coûteuse pas facile à trouver et que des experts l'avaient manié pour l'occasion.

Le groupe profita de leur hauteur pour observer la scène, à plat ventre sur le sol. Les invocations ne semblaient ne pas les avoir encore repéré. Visiblement, la détection des ennemis ne se faisait pas en étant si proche de la source magique. Le taux d'énergie pour générer des créatures devaient brouiller les ondes d'alarmes.

\- Les gars..., fit Shin en tremblant un peu, pas du tout sûr de lui. Faudra plus qu'une flèche avec de la mana pour exploser ce machin !

\- J'ai peut-être une idée mais elle n'est pas vraiment bonne..., souffla le mage.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Théo.

\- Tu ne vas pas être d'accord.

\- Ok, je refuse.

\- Tu vois.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ? le questionna Grunlek.

\- Je pense pouvoir charger la gemme avec les invocations, les remettre à l'intérieur en quelque sorte. Cependant, le rubis va être instable et deviendra une vrais bombe à retardement. Si je fais ça je ne sais pas de combien de temps je disposerais pour remonter avant que ça n'explose.

\- Que tu disposerais ? répéta Akela, ayant peur de comprendre, le paladin écarquillant les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- C'est hors de question ! refusa sourdement ce dernier.

\- Comment tu veux qu'on parvienne à détruire le cristal et tuer toutes ces saloperies ! rétorqua le demi-diable, tous essayant de ne pas lever la voix pour rester discret.

\- Ils ne nous ont pas vu alors on va en profité ! Mais tu ne joues pas les kamikazes !

\- Si je vois que ça va assurément péter, je me tire, je vais pas rester à combattre un truc qui va apparaître à l'infinie !

\- Parce que je te rappelle que t'as deux gamines qui attendent de retrouver leur père, alors je t'interdis de crever !

Prit au dépourvu par l'annonce, Balthazar dévisagea son compagnon qui continua de le fixer, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine alors que l'émotion serrait sa gorge. Bouche bée et les yeux ronds, il resta pétrifié quelques secondes, ses amis derrière lui tout aussi surpris. Complètement inconscient du potentiel danger à quelques mètres d'eux, le mage se tira jusqu'à son conjoint pour l'embrasser et pouffer de rire, heureux.

\- C'est mignon mais c'est pas vraiment le moment, dépita Shin, Akela souriant en secouant la tête.

\- Pendant que vous vous faisiez des papouilles j'ai peut-être trouvé une alternative, fit Grunlek, séparant le couple intéressé par sa proposition. Regardez le bloque là haut, on dirait une sorte de levier.

Ils plissèrent les yeux, et sur une passerelle naturelle en pierre, virent un bloc de métal dans lequel allait les nombreux câbles passant sur l'armature du rubis rapiécé. Il y avait effectivement une sorte de levier qui devait être la solution de secoure pour détruire l'assemblage de cristal pourpre. Ce dernier, aussi gros qu'une maison sur étage, pourrait anéantir l'armée d'invocation juste en dessous et tous pourraient prendre la fuite.

\- Bien, je vais mémoriser les endroits les plus court pour rejoindre la surface. Avec un peu de chance, en courant et sans flâner comme on l'a fait à l'aller, on devrait être rapidement dehors, fit Balthazar en commençant à expliquer son plan. Grunlek, tu penses qu'avec ton grappin tu pourrais atteindre le levier pour le pousser ?

\- Pas d'aussi loin... Shin ?

\- Si je génère une flèche je risque d'attirer l'attention, mais Akela a encore quelques pointes dans son carquois, c'est faisable.

\- Combien ? demanda Théo.

\- Cinq pourquoi ?

\- Donc t'as cinq raté possible.

\- Je suis pas aussi mauvais ! pleurnicha le demi-élémentaire, la jeune femme étouffant son rire comme elle le pouvait.

\- On va profiter de l'effet de surprise, mais si on se fait repérer, Akela tu tiras et Shin tu généreras une brume, ça devrait les ralentir en étouffant leurs flammes.

\- Ça me semble bien, accepta le nain, l'amazone hochant la tête.

\- Je préfère ce plan, c'est moins foireux, souffla Théo.

Balthazar lui jeta un petit regard avec un tendre sourire avant de se reculer pour se pencher sur les cartes, les ayant complété pendant leur descente. Il se concentra au mieux avec son mal de crâne et ferma les yeux régulièrement en marmonnant pour mémoriser les passages. Il se fit plusieurs chemins de secours si certain côtés s'effondraient avant ; on est jamais trop prudent. Ils se prit cinq minutes avant de ranger les parchemin et de lancer un signe de tête à l'archer. Shin prit une flèche dans le dos de sa voisine, qui lui en prépara une autre avec un sourire moqueur, le faisant un peu bouder.

Il brandit son arc et se concentra. La cible était loin et assez petite de là où ils étaient, la toucher serait un exploit. Il décocha, tous regardant le projectile filer, mais louper de peu son objectif. Le groupe s'aplatit sur le sol alors que les invocations tournaient la tête, leurs flammes claquant rageusement dans l'air. Après quelques secondes, le calme revint, mais voir des êtres enflammés entrer dans des galeries ne les rassurèrent guère. Shin prit une autre flèche mais rata à nouveau son objectif, commençant à alerter plus sérieusement les invocations quelques mètres plus bas. Il jura contre lui même et attrapa deux flèches qu'il cristallisa légèrement ensemble. L'utilisation de sa psyché ne passa pas inaperçu et des créatures le repérèrent. De toute façon ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- Tien, lance, dit-il à Akela en lui donnant les flèches liés, les pointes serties de piquants pointant vers l'avant pour assurer une prise.

L'amazone, prise par surprise le regarda générer une brume dense dans la cavité avant de se reprendre. Elle se leva, laissant sa vie entre les mains du mage pour écarter les projectiles de flammes lancés vers elle, et banda son arc. Elle se concentra et visa aussi bien qu'elle le put, tremblant en lâchant les flèches. Contre toute attente, alors qu'elle voyait son lancer rater, la glace se sépara du bois, comme une explosion. Les morceaux projetés par une nouvelle force heurtèrent le levier qui s'abaissa. Elle se tourna vers l'archer, impressionnée par l'ingéniosité de son plan, le jeune homme lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'armature en métal précieux s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore horrible et strident, claquant brusquement. Comme il n'était plus maintenu, le rubis se désintégra en plusieurs morceaux, tombant d'un bloc. Les aventuriers bondirent par instinct de survis et suivirent le demi-diable qui, quand il le voulait, pouvait courir très vite. Ce dernier récitait son précédent apprentissage à voix haute, la terre tremblant sous leurs pieds alors qu'ils entendaient les cristaux chuter brutalement au sol. Quelques boules de feu passèrent à côté d'eux, mais après plusieurs couloirs ils n'eurent besoin que de s'inquiéter des effondrements qu'ils entendaient et ressentaient.

Plusieurs fois des passages se bouchèrent devant eux, Balthazar les redirigeant de suite vers un autre endroit. Malheureusement, ils étaient très loin sous la terre, et rapidement ils durent tourner au hasard dans les galeries qui s'effondraient. Heureusement, les nombreux passages qui étaient les plus en profondeurs se remplir lentement de roches, donnant quelques minutes d'avance au groupe affolé. Ils atterrirent alors dans un cul de sac, se sachant encore à plusieurs mètres de la surface mais une lueur d'espoir parvint avec une bouffée d'oxygène. Un éboulement presque au dessus d'eux leur montra la lumière du jour, alors le paladin propulsa le nain en l'air avec son bouclier. Grunlek utilisa son grappin pour s'accrocher et sortir avant que Shin ne lui lance une corde avec une flèche. En se dépêchant, l'ingénieur attacha la corde à un lourd rocher non loin et appela ses amis à monter.

Comme il était le plus lourd, Théo décida d'être le dernier, donnant de l'élan aux autres comme il l'avait fait pour le noble héritier. Bien qu'inquiet, Balthazar ne discuta pas et se dépêcha de grimper avant que son amant n'attache Eden pour qu'elle soit remontée. Le guerrier récupéra la corde pour démarrer son ascension mais il sentait qu'elle commençait déjà à craquer. Le demi-élémentaire la gela, générant aussi des crans pour que son ami puisse tout de même s'agripper. Les autres tirèrent pour l'aider à remonter, soufflant sous l'effort avant d'attraper le bras en armure qu'ils virent ressortir et tirèrent le soldat.

En même temps, les galeries terminaient de s'effondrer, alors ils quittèrent les lieux en courant pour ne pas être prit dans l'éboulement, hurlant des injures en sentant le sol se dérober derrière eux. Ne prenant pas garde, ils chutèrent sur une pente abrupte de terre et glissèrent tout le long, tous criant sous surprise alors que le boucan de l'effondrement couvrait leur voix. Ils finirent par rouler dans l'herbe en contre bas, voyant le nuage dense de poussière s'élever dans les cieux, et sentant la terre s'arrêter peu à peu de trembler.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. La mémoire de Balthazar dans les souterrains les avait assurément sauvé, sans compter leur travail d'équipe pour s'extirper du trou. Encore essoufflés, ils se mirent à rire, hurlant de joie et encore sous l'effet euphorique de l'adrénaline. Cette fois encore, ils l'avaient échappé belle, à croire que les dieux les veillaient.

\- Ah, sérieusement, plus jamais ça ! lança Shin en retirant ses capuches et ses masques pour respirer de l'air frais.

\- Faut qu'on attrape ce malade, ou la prochaine fois on va y laisser notre peau ! renchéri le mage.

\- C'était très organisé là dessous, un homme n'aurait pas pu faire ça tout seul..., fit suspicieusement Grunlek en s'asseyant, prenant appuis derrière lui. Et ce groupe aurait à disposition assez de gemmes et de pierres précieuses pour en faire n'importe quoi, comme ce qu'on vient de voir.

\- Ça peut être des églises, des guildes... On ne peut être sûr de rien, soupira l'érudit. Peut-être qu'en trouvant ce qu'était ce métal, on pourrait voir qui peut le posséder. Il semblait assez précieux.

Théo allait répliquer lorsqu'un bruissement de feuille dans la forêt voisine les alertèrent. Tous bondirent sur leur pieds, la louve grondant sourdement tandis que les autres tirèrent leurs armes au clair. Un homme ressorti des fourrés, semblant un peu paniqué. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le groupe couvert de poussière, et surtout avec l'air fou en braquant des lames et un bâton enflammé vers lui. Il leva les mains en signe de défense et de paix, dévoilant le logo pourpre d'une guilde d'assassin sur sa poitrine. Intrigué, les aventuriers s'échangèrent un regard avant de durcir leur expression. Akela s'élança d'un bon et fondit comme un éclaire sur le pauvre homme pour le plaquer au sol, ne lui laissant pas le temps de fuir plus loin. L'intrus, en la voyant courir aussi vite vers lui, avait essayé de quitter les lieux mais en vain.

Le reste du groupe rejoignit la jeune femme qui avait parfaitement maîtrisé l'homme face au sol, tirant sa capuche pour dévoiler un visage marqué par le temps et les combats. Il semblait âgé et le fait qu'il soit seul laissait soupçonner que ses collègues l'avaient trahi et abandonné. C'était souvent comme ça chez les assassins. Théo pointa son épée sous la gorge du sexagénaire, menaçant, figeant le prisonnier.

\- T'es qui ?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? Vous voulez me tuer ? Allez-y, de toute façon je n'en ai plus pour longtemps...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'érudit.

\- Un assassin ne meurt jamais dans son lit, c'est bien connu. Si ce n'est pas les missions, alors c'est son organisation...

\- Pourquoi une bande d'assassins serait dans le coin de toute façon ? fit Grunlek avec méfiance.

\- Une fausse mission, la vrais cible, c'était moi...

Le vieillard se figea alors en regardant Shin, plus précisément il loucha sur son médaillon en tremblant. Le pendentif était un symbole en métal représentant une corneille dans une demi-lune, deux petits saphir arrondis faisant les yeux de l'oiseau. C'était la seule richesse que le demi-élémentaire possédait, elle venait de sa famille. Aussi, voir l'homme sembler le reconnaître raidit l'archer qui écarquilla les yeux avec fureur.

\- C'est... C'est pas possible... Le clan Kory a été...

\- Tu connais ceux qui les ont assassiné ? demanda Shin d'une voix sombre et rauque, inquiétant ses amis qui le laissèrent faire.

\- Je...

L'archer poussa l'amazone sans délicatesse et attrapa vivement l'homme par le col pour le relever à sa hauteur, le secouant brutalement.

\- C'est ta guilde qui l'a fait ?! Répond !

\- Je... Oui ! Si vous comptez vous venger, je peux vous aider !

\- En supposant que vous ne faisiez pas partie de l'escadron qui a tuer le clan..., cracha Balthazar en croisant les bras, amer.

Le vieillard se sentit acculé et n'eut pas pas le temps de masquer ses réactions qui parlèrent pour lui. Shin ne chercha pas plus loin et généra une fine lame rapide de glace pour égorger son prisonnier. Il le lâcha et le regarda se vider de son sang. Ses amis le dévisagèrent un peu, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir aussi froid et haineux. Pour eux, il était le plus joyeux du groupe, le cadet bondissant qui peinait à réussir à viser avec ses flèches. Même s'ils savaient que tous ces sourires n'étaient que façade, le constater leur faisait mal au cœur.

L'archer leva les yeux vers son groupe, soupirant de soulagement de voir le soutient à l'intérieur. Akela s'approcha de lui, enjambant le cadavre pour caresser l'intérieur de son avant-bras, glissant jusqu'à sa paume qu'elle serra dans la sienne. Le demi-élémentaire reçu également un sourire mauvais de vengeance de la part des autres, répondant de la même façon. S'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux, s'était s'en prendre à tous. La guilde allait le payer chère.


	23. Chapter 22

Oha-yooo (^ 0^)ノ

Merci pour vos gentils review adorables~ J'ai eu une super idée en regardant l'épisode 20 de la saison 3 d'Aventures, je lancerais le cliffhanger au prochain chapitre~ (・｀ω´・ ) Gniark-gniark ! Je dois avouer que ce chapitre là est un vrais repos niveau histoire, c'est vraiment de l'approfondissement de personnage. Mais bercé par la musique, je me suis laissée emporter~ (*´∀｀*)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ ( o^∇ﾟ)/

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

Balthazar berçait Kaly devant une étale, choisissant entre les différentes plantes qu'il voyait. Il posa une main sur le front de la petite, constatant que sa fièvre n'avait toujours pas baissé et qu'elle tremblait encore de froid. Il resserra donc la couverture autour d'elle et embrassa sa joue lorsqu'elle lui jeta un petit regard épuisé. Voilà quelques semaines que le groupe avait quitté la ville natale du mage, la prime de l'intendant en poche. Kaly était tombée malade, d'un coup, sans prévenir.

Elle bondissait encore dans les fourrées avec Liebel la veille, faisant courir sa famille dans tout les sens. Lorsque le demi-diable ne l'avait pas vu se lever, il s'était monstrueusement inquiété et avait vérifié chaque centimètre de peau pour y déceler une blessure révélatrice. Finalement, en dehors d'un nez obstrué, d'une toux grasse, et d'une forte fièvre, rien d'alarmant. Une grippe était risquée dans le cratère, surtout si elle était mal soignée, mais l'érudit savait les guérir ; c'était du petit lait pour lui. Il avait pu soigner Liebel en quelques jours à peine quand elle avait rejoint le groupe, malade. Mais cette fois-ci, il lui manquait certaines plantes, dont celle pour la fièvre qui était somme toute la plus importante.

L'enfant geignit contre sa poitrine, se tortillant un peu. Le mage la resserra contre lui, la portant d'un bras comme une princesse. La voir aussi mal déchirait tout autant son cœur que celui son amant. Théo ne s'était pas confié sur le sujet, mais ses attentions délicates envers la petite trahissait son inquiétude, utilisant des soins dans le but de lui redonner des forces. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, veillant sur son sommeil, et la bordait régulièrement. Le groupe avait beau douté au début, leur paladin assumait contre toute attente son rôle de père avec brio. Pudique mais présent, il aidait ses filles dans leurs apprentissages quotidien et les surveillait tout autant que son conjoint alerte.

Comme le groupe était sur les traces d'une guilde d'assassins, Balthazar avait laissé Shin, Akela et Grunlek sur leur piste encore chaude. Ainsi, il restait avec sa famille dans une auberge en ville. Les soins pour Kaly se faisant urgent, le mage avait demandé à son amant de l'aider à trouver les quelques plantes qui lui manquait. Liebel savait se cacher derrière sa capuche, intimidée dans la foule, ce n'était donc pas un soucie si elle était dans les bras du guerrier.

Le temps que le vendeur mette ses achats en paquet, le demi-diable vérifia une nouvelle fois la température de la rouquine en posant le dos de ses doigts contre sa joue. Elle était toujours aussi brûlante, même avec la décoction de premier secoure qu'il lui avait fait prendre il y a une heure. Une femme passa à côté de lui, regardant l'étale, alors il se décala en lui souriant pour laisser la place. Elle se pencha un peu sur l'enfant, remarquant son état.

\- La pauvre ne semble vraiment pas en forme..., souffla-t-elle avec compassion, écartant un peu la couverture sur le visage pour mieux la voir mais Kaly se blotti contre son père, la faisant un peu rire.

\- Avec les bons remèdes, ce sera de l'histoire ancienne, la rassura Balthazar en bordant doucement la petite.

\- Ah, si mon mari s'était autant occupé de ses enfants que vous le faites, ça m'aurait bien aidé, fit la femme avec envie avant de frotter délicatement l'épaule de la fillette. Tu as un papa formidable, tu as de la chance !

Flatté, Balthazar ne put empêcher un large sourire de fendre son visage. Il prit ses achats et tourna les talons, saluant la femme avant de partir. Comme convenue, il revint à l'auberge et monta dans la chambre louée dans la mâtiné. Le couple avaient pris une pièce reculée au premier étage, histoire d'être un peu caché, et essayait de ne pas apparaître ensemble pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Pour plus de discrétion, il ne portait pas sa robe de mage ; faut dire qu'un type en rouge et or, ça se repère facilement. L'église de la lumière était toujours à leurs trousses, n'étant, par miracle, pas encore tombée sur eux. Par le biais d'un oiseau magique, la mère du mage les avait prévenu que des inquisiteurs avaient rodé dans sa ville. Ils étaient donc non loin d'eux, s'arrêter quelque part aussi longtemps qu'ils le faisaient actuellement était risqué.

Préférant ne pas y penser, le demi-diable glissa son enfant dans le large lit double de la petite chambre et la laissa dormir. Il sortie avec ses plantes après avoir attaché ses cheveux, puis se dirigea vers le comptoir du tenancier.

\- Pardon, ma fille est malade, je peux emprunter votre feu de cuisine pour faire son remède ?

\- Hum... Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ? se méfia l'homme en essuyant un verre.

\- La recette d'un remède efficace et peu chère contre la grippe.

Les yeux de l'aubergiste s'illuminèrent, c'était une bonne affaire. Il ouvrit le bord du comptoir et le guida jusqu'à la cuisine, observant sa préparation en écoutant ses explications. Ce qui était visiblement la femme du quinquagénaire se pencha aussi sur la recette, intéressée, appréciant la fiche que son client lui donna pour qu'elle la mémorise. Le temps que la mixture mijote, Balthazar visita le chevet de sa fille pour s'enquérir de son état, l'aidant à boire lorsqu'elle eut soif. Il ne la quitta que pour aller chercher le médicament, remerciant le couple qui l'avait laissé utiliser leur cuisinière et autres ustensiles.

Une fois la lotion scindée en deux parties, l'une en pommade et l'autre en potion, il les donna à la rouquine. La pâte encore chaude fut étalée sur sa poitrine pour apaiser la toux, quant à la solution orale elle traitait la maladie en elle même. Le bol d'onguent qui refroidissait faisait aussi une inhalation non négligeable qui décongestionnait le nez, plutôt pratique et efficace pour un traitement de choc. Le mage se moucha un peu rien qu'à sentir l'odeur du remède. Au moins, il avait une sorte de soin préventif.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, le faisant bondir mais il se détendit en voyant Théo revenir avec Liebel à ses côtés. La blanche retira sa capuche et couru voir Kaly, se tournant ensuite avec inquiétude vers son père assit sur la chaise près du lit.

\- Elle se repose, c'est normal, la rassura-t-il doucement en signant ses mots.

\- _**Elle va guérir ?**_ demanda la petite, ses mouvements de mains se faisant hésitant.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Toi aussi tu as été très malade comme ça, et tu as guérie.

Semblant satisfaite de la réponse dite sur une voix douce, elle grimpa sur le lit comme elle le put et s'allongea avec sa sœur pour l'enlacer. Le paladin s'approcha et donna un petit paquet à son compagnon qui tira sa main pour quérir un baiser. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, le soldat n'avait pas mit son armure, il passait donc pour un homme ordinaire en course avec son enfant. Les inquisiteurs auront beaucoup de mal à trouver leur présence par le biais de leurs interrogatoires. Surtout que Lumière n'avait pas accompagné le couple mais était resté avec le reste du groupe, question de mobilité et de discrétion.

Le guerrier tira la seconde chaise pour la coller à la première, et passa un bras sur le dossier derrière le mage qui vint s'appuyer contre son épaule. Tous deux regardèrent leurs enfants dormirent, profitant de l'instant de tranquillité malgré la chaleur étouffante de l'Été. Un orage grondait depuis la mâtiné mais se faisait désirer pour éclater, tous les habitants de la ville attendant avec impatience la pluie rafraîchissante.

\- Il y a du mieux ? demanda l'envoyé de la lumière.

\- Non, mais pas de pire non plus, répondit son compagnon. La solution l'a aidé à tenir le temps qu'on ait les herbes.

\- Ah, c'était vraiment pas le moment, soupira-t-il en se frottant les yeux. J'espère que les autres ont réussi à remonter la trace de ses enfoirés.

\- Ils sont partis comme on aurait du le faire, avec un pisteur et une chasseuse, ils ont toutes les chances de leur côté. On aurait pas pu faire grand chose de toute façon. S'ils ont du nouveau, ils nous rejoindrons à la clairière des Brailleurs.

\- S'ils tombent sur un groupe entraîné pour l'assassina, ils seront mal barré, là on aurait pu leur donner un coup de main.

\- Papa...

Le geignement plaintif fit redresser le couple d'un réflexe nerveux. Kaly avait vite appris les surnoms parentaux, ces derniers déjà employé avec Liebel leur facilitèrent la tache. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas appeler les deux hommes "papa", ce serait trop confus. Le mage se faisait donc nommé "Dad". Le groupe ne comprenait pas d'où il avait pu sortir un mot aussi étrange mais le laissèrent choisir.

Théo se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, répondant à l'appel de la malade qui attrapa sa main pour la serrer contre sa joue brûlante. Un peu inquiet de la température élevée qu'elle avait, le soldat jeta un regard à son conjoint.

\- Le remède doit faire effet dans combien de temps ?

\- Si la fièvre ne descend pas dans une heure, je lui redonne une dose. À part mettre des compresses d'eau froide sur son front et la couvrir parce qu'elle a froid, on ne peut qu'attendre.

\- Tse, une grippe en Été... C'est bien ta môme, tien ! pesta Théo sans réel animosité pour remettre de l'ambiance.

Balthazar ne put empêcher un rire de passer ses lèvres. C'est vrais qu'il avait la sale manie de tomber malade pendant les jours chauds, surtout au printemps et en automne.

\- Je te signal qu'elle a autant de qualité sociale et de douceur que toi, rétorqua le mage avec un ton doucement moqueur.

Loin de ne pas en être fière, le paladin sourit, caressant doucement le visage du bambin qui se détendit dans son sommeil. Liebel attrapa alors sa paume pour la tiré un peu vers elle, la palpant comme un chat. Cette étrange habitude somnambule étonnait toujours son entourage fondant de tendresse. L'érudit, transi, ne mit pas longtemps à tapoter ses joues de ses doigts, s'agitant en geignant un " Oh, ma poupette~ ". Théo ne sut pas trop quoi faire, encore peu familier à la tendresse que lui évoquait ces instants. Il se dégagea après quelques secondes où il était resté figé, revenant sur la chaise en retroussant ses manches de chemise. La chaleur les tuait doucement mais sûrement.

\- J'y pense, commença Balthazar. Faudra prévenir Viktor...

\- Il va encore crisé, à croire qu'il soit contre que je réussisse ma vie, soupira le guerrier en se frottant les yeux, ignorant le doux sourire qui étira les lèvres de son voisin.

\- Son dernier résumé était plutôt amusant à entendre. Le pauvre, tu lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je commence à le comprendre...

Le demi-diable explosa d'un rire peu discret, ne s'attendant pas du tout à entendre ça un jour. Les petites, trop habituées, ne se réveillèrent pas, bougeant simplement dans leur sommeil. Balthazar se calma doucement, essuyant les larmes de joies qui étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux.

\- Ne lui dit pas ça !

\- Je comptais pas le faire, assura Théo qui tenait trop à sa fierté.

\- Ah, putain... T'aurais cru ça il y a quelques années, toi ? Qu'on se retrouve dans une piaule à veiller notre gamine, tout en plaignant nos parents ?

\- On s'encroûte, soupira le paladin.

\- Je me sens vieux, putain, pouffa dramatiquement l'érudit.

\- C'est sûr qu'on aurait plutôt occupé ce lit de façon plus constructive.

\- Mais on se retrouve sur des chaises, bloqués comme deux cons.

Le soldat se tourna vers lui avec un sourire amusé en coin, perdant ce dernier en le voyant jouer avec un pendentif en bois représentant un soleil dans un cercle. Il le regarda un instant, attirant inévitablement son attention et se faisant questionné silencieusement.

\- T'as toujours ce vieux truc ? lança-t-il en remettant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de son voisin.

\- Bah, oui, je vais pas jeter l'un des rares cadeaux que tu m'as fait.

\- C'est un machin que j'ai trouvé par terre lors d'un festival.

\- Et alors ? L'attachement émotionnel n'en est pas moindre.

Touché, Théo ne sut pas quoi répondre, détournant le regard avec quelques rougeurs. Son amant continua de fixer le pendentif en souriant, se remémorant le jour où il le lui avait offert. Le mage lâcha son collier pour aller vers Kaly qui toussait, appliquant de la crème sur sa poitrine pour la soulager avant de revenir à sa place. Il attrapa la main de son compagnon qui était derrière lui au passage, entre-laçant ses doigts au sien en montant le bras sur ses épaules. Un petit silence agréable prit place, les parents écoutant la respiration un peu sifflante de la petite dû à son nez bouché. Finalement, sa réflexion se faisant ressentir, ne serait-ce que par sa moue pincée, l'érudit prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera pour nos dix ans ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu sais, ça va bientôt faire dix ans qu'on est ensemble, cet automne pour être exacte. Je sais qu'on a encore rien fait jusque là, après tout on ne pensait même pas qu'on y parviendrais, déclara le demi-diable, son concubin pouffant un peu pour confirmer ses dires. Mais... Dix ans quand même, ça se fête, non ?

\- Et comment ? Par une baise ? Tu veux péter combien de lits ?

\- Je parlais pas de ça ! rit-il avec lui en le frappant, haussant finalement une épaule avec intérêt. Bon, aussi, en deuxième partie de soirée ça peut être sympa. Mais je parlais de trinquer, faire un bon repas avec les autres : le genre d'événement qu'on ne fait pas souvent.

\- Si tu veux, mais c'est un peu risqué de s'afficher alors qu'on est actuellement recherché.

\- Ça t'a pas empêché de me défoncer la dernière fois, la ville entière devait savoir qu'on était là ! J'arrête pas de me demander quand on recevra une missive de Viktor pour nous annoncer que notre couple est découvert.

\- Si l'église de la lumière l'avait réellement voulu, elle aurait facilement pu nous percer à jour. Ils ne s'occupent pas plus que ça de notre cas, c'est surtout pour Liebel.

\- Pourtant des soupçons qu'un inquisiteur soit avec l'enfer, c'est pas un peu une raison majeure pour enquêter sérieusement ? Pas que je m'en plains, mais... Ça fait un peu laxiste que neuf ans plus tard, on est jamais eu de pépin.

\- Je pense que mes relations ont joué en m'a faveur. Mon père était le garde du corps officiel de notre supérieur, il a sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Je dois avoir quelques avantages par ce fait.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit...

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Sous la réplique suintant d'auto-défense sentimentale, le mage sourit. Il tourna la tête en posant une main sur la joue de son amant afin qu'il se tourne vers lui, et l'embrassa. Ils échangèrent de longs baisers pendant plusieurs minutes, la douceur de l'instant les berçant après leurs dernières aventures. Ils se séparèrent pour rester enlacés, pensant à tout et rien. Principalement, ils songèrent à Shin qui semblait vraiment déchiré de retrouver les assassins de sa famille. Ne pas être présent pour montrer leur soutient les gênaient un peu, ils avaient juré de toujours être là les uns pour les autres.

D'après les recherches qu'ils avaient mené, le groupe auquel l'assassin qu'ils avaient attrapé faisait partie était ancien mais pas assez important dans la guilde. Comme les Kory étaient des archers hors-paire doublé d'espions de qualité, le groupe de la lune rouge avait décidé de faire ses preuves en les évinçant. Shin avait eu la chance d'être en formation à l'extérieur de son clan au moment de l'incident, et malheureusement, il fut donc le seul survivant. Il avait cherché à en apprendre plus sur le tire à l'arc et la vie en nature pour accomplir sa vengeance, mais les routes étaient dangereuse et il l'apprit à ses dépends. Son désir de survivre avait été si fort qu'une créature l'avait trouvé et fusionné avec lui. Ainsi, il est devenu un demi-élémentaire.

Le jeune homme était sur les traces de ces assassins depuis si longtemps, voulant exécuter le dirigeant et les membres ayant fait partie de l'opération. Théo et Balthazar ne l'avaient donc pas retenu malgré que Kaly soit malade, le poussant à continuer de tâter le terrain et de faire un rapport plus tard. Des membres du groupe avaient été aperçus par une femme cachée entre deux caisses, ils se dirigeaient apparemment vers l'Est. La possibilité qu'ils soient en train de rentrer à leur base était une occasion en or à ne pas louper. Akela, assez proche de l'archer pour laisser comprendre qu'ils s'étaient enfin jeté à l'eau, soutenait l'orphelin, et sa présence le réconfortait. Le couple ne se faisait donc aucun soucie pour le côté sentimental de l'affaire. Ils auraient juste aimé pouvoir l'aider, comme la famille qu'ils sont censé être.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient assoupis, le couple fut réveillé par une petite main tirant sur leur manche. Ils ouvrirent péniblement les yeux, constatant que la faible lueur qui passait entre les volets n'était plus suffisante pour éclairer la pièce. La pluie se faisait entendre à l'extérieur, la fenêtre entre-ouverte laissant un vent agréable rafraîchir la chambre. Tandis que Théo referma le volet pour la pluie, son amant alluma les bougies sur la table de chevet d'un geste de la main. C'était Liebel, qui se frottait encore un œil avec les cheveux en pétard.

\- _**J'ai faim**_ , confia-t-elle en signant.

\- J'y vais, t'en fait pas, fit l'érudit, à moitié endormit, en frottant doucement la cuisse de son voisin qui allait se lever.

Il se leva et embrassa son compagnon en prenant la main de leur fille, avant d'aller mettre à cette dernière sa capuche, pouvant ainsi quitter la pièce. Sa bourse à la ceinture, le mage traversa le long couloir avec l'enfant avant de descendre les escaliers pour se mettre à une table en retrait des autres clients. Une serveuse prit sa commande avant d'aller la lui chercher, prenant ses pièces en échange. Tout en tenant la capuche en place, le demi-diable fit manger la petite avant de remonter avec elle, emportant les sandwichs qu'il avait commandé. La blanche retira avec plaisir son vêtement encombrant et alla seule au pot de chambre, son père donnant le repas rapide au paladin.

Ils mangèrent en continuant de veiller sur Kaly, répétant ce genre de journée trois fois avant que la malade ne guérisse enfin. La petite famille quitta donc l'auberge pour commencer leur voyage vers la clairière des Brailleurs, à presque quatre jours de marche. Les petites sur Brasier, ils avancèrent rapidement, passant deux jours sans accro avant de croiser un homme le troisième. Il était au milieux de la route et semblait attendre, se tournant vers eux avant d'être visiblement agréablement surpris. Le couple s'échangea un regard méfiant, main sur leur arme, mais en plissant un peu les yeux ils reconnurent l'allure aristocrate et les vêtements riches élégamment portés. Balthazar soupira profondément en roulant dramatiquement des yeux, sa tête suivant le mouvement, avant de prendre les devant pour aller à la rencontre de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre qu'il se pencha vivement pour voir les enfants sur le cheval de feu. Il poussa un cri de joie en tendant les mains, mais l'épée de Théo lui barra la route, une moue boudeuse tirant alors ses traits.

\- Vous êtes le gendre le moins partageur que je puisse connaître.

\- Je suis pas votre gendre !

\- Vous êtes lier à mon fils, paladin, et le père de ses enfants : vous êtes mon gendre.

\- Putain, y'a quelque chose qui choc dans cette phrase..., marmonna l'érudit en baissant les yeux, sérieux et pensif.

\- Je viens à votre rencontre suite à certaine... "rumeurs", commença le diable en jubilant intérieurement, continuant de se tordre pour regarder les enfants, saluant Liebel avec une joie immense lorsqu'elle lui fit signe.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira son fils.

\- Paraît-il qu'un couple de sauvage aurait ravagé une chambre dans une ville au Nord-Ouest d'ici, et que ce dernier, aurait été vu avec deux enfants dans une autre... Alors, j'étais venu voir si mon instinct paternel ne m'avait pas trompé.

Enoch réussi enfin à avoir un visu sur Kaly, s'émerveillant en s'agitant un peu sur place, mordant l'ongle de son indexe.

\- Je peux les garder le samedi ?

\- Non ! refusèrent le couple en cœur.

\- Vous répondez en même temps, c'est tellement mignon...

\- Bon, t'as fini ton cirque ? rougit le mage, son amant n'en menant pas large. On doit y aller.

\- C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que vous vous faites ces énormes parties de jambes en l'air un gamin apparaît dans votre vie. j'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine orgie que vous allez vous faire, je me demande ce qui va en ressortir !

\- Ta mère ! trancha Théo

\- Oh-oh, je te préviens, elle est pas commode ! rit Enoch.

\- Si tu permets, nous sommes attendu, fit Balthazar pour couper court à la conversation, faisant avancer Brasier.

\- La lune rouge n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Y aller avec deux enfants en bas-âge n'est pas très prudent.

Le couple se retourna en le dévisageant gravement, rageant qu'il est encore fouiné dans leurs affaires en les faisant espionner d'une quelconque façon. Cependant, avoir quelques informations ne seraient pas de refus, après tout ils s'attaquaient à une guilde d'assassin.

\- Et tu serais prêt à nous aider, gratuitement ? Te moque pas de moi, ricana le demi-diable, son père souriant.

\- Disons, service donné, service rendu.

\- On ne te laissera pas les enfants, tonna catégoriquement Théo.

\- Vous allez bien devoir les faire garder à un moment donné, et qu'un jour cette délicieuse amazone ne pourra pas les protéger seule.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais c'est non, rétorqua son fils.

\- Je laisse mon offre en suspend, vous pourrez la saisir quand vous voudrez, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler.

\- Plutôt crever, grogna le paladin.

\- Papy s'en vas, mes chéries ! À plus tard ! salua le diable avec un air un peu gaga, Liebel secouant la main pour le saluer avec un grand sourire tandis Kaly se cachait derrière elle.

Enoch disparu dans une gerbe de flamme, les parents se détendant enfin en rehaussant leur sac sur leurs épaules. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, poussant un profond soupir avant de reprendre leur route. Ils espéraient que leurs amis avaient quelque chose d'intéressant, parce qu'ils commençaient à tourner en rond et à s'emmerder sévère.


	24. Chapter 23

Oha-yoooo~ ヽ( ^∀^)ノ

Pour commencer : merci pour les reviews~ Vous êtes toujours aussi gentils, même après autant de chapitres~ Je suis aussi super contente parce que je peux enfin **re-dessiner** ! （＾０＾)/ Je vais pouvoir finir mon one shot drama sur Thelthazar~ Je ne forcerais pas, promis ! Je vais essayer de faire deux pages par jour, ce week-end je serais occupé mais je pense que pour le week-end prochain, je devrais pouvoir poster mon doujin ! Histoire de faire les corrections, tout ça. Le lien sera sur mon twitter, je préviendrais ! (・ω・)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ ヾ( ・∀・)

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

Balthazar et Théo retrouvèrent Grunlek dans la clairière des Brailleurs, Eden fidèlement à ses côtés. Le nain les saluèrent chaleureusement, heureux de voir que Kaly allait beaucoup mieux et bondissait pour venir dire bonjour. Il les conduisit au campement dans la forêt, endroit stratégique pour pouvoir aller au point d'observation non loin et étudier les mouvements du clan de la Lune rouge.

Sans surprise, quand le couple retrouva Shin, ils le découvrirent avec une expression fermée et froide. Il arrangeait le feu monter à l'envers, afin de ne pas faire de fumée, sombrement songeur. Leur cadet n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette, le bleu de sa peau ressortait plus et de grosses cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Cette chasse à l'homme qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps le rongeait de l'intérieur et il était visiblement déterminé à accomplir sa vengeance durement cherchée.

Le mage prit place à côté de l'archer en attirant son attention, tapant amicalement son épaule pour lui adresser un sourire encourageant. Liebel et Kaly sautèrent sur les genoux du demi-élémentaire qui retrouva un peu le sourire, déliant sa langue pour saluer la petite famille. Le paladin, mal à l'aise et peu doué de ses mots, préféra resté assit à côté de son amant, silencieux. Shin comprit son soutient d'un regard et lui fit un signe reconnaissant de la tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, ils fonctionnaient de la même façon.

\- Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? demanda le demi-diable.

\- Visiblement on est tombé sur une bande de bras cassés mal organisé, sinon on ne les aurait pas découvert, soupira l'archer. On a pu voir des allés et retour un peu suspect depuis les portes de la ville, toujours les mêmes personnes avec une allure normale. Cependant, tu verras par toi même, cette guilde de marchand est plutôt bizarre. Akela est partie en repérage et à fait mine de croiser leur chariot de marchandise, ils ont refusés de lui vendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Si jamais on a été repéré, commença Grunlek. Alors c'est normal qu'ils ne veulent pas nous montrer leur fausse marchandise. Va savoir en plus ce qu'il y a réellement dessous.

\- Vous êtes entrée dans la ville pour les suivre ? demanda Théo.

\- On vous attendait pour ça, l'observation nous a permit de connaître certaine horaires de passages.

\- Ils sont entraînés, les informa le demi-élémentaire. Faut pas les prendre à la légère, ce clan est assez redouté et plutôt efficace. C'est pas pour rien que je n'ai rien trouvé sur leurs actes jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Bon, réfléchit Balthazar. Si un clan d'assassin est en ville c'est qu'il y a des gardes corrompus, on devrait donc pouvoir trouver un pécno pour glaner des infos. On pourrait essayer de s'infiltrer en disant avoir un travail pour eux.

\- Tu pourrais facilement te faire passer pour un père cherchant à venger sa femme, renchéri Grunlek en regardant Kaly qui jouait avec un filet d'eau, Shin l'assistant en l'ayant sur les genoux.

\- Pour ma part, je suis repéré, lança l'archer. Je ne pourrais qu'être dans l'ombre.

\- Si je joue l'éploré, il ne faudra pas qu'on soit vu ensemble en ville, s'enquit le mage, attrapant son menton d'une main, l'autre se glissant sous son coude. Mais je pourrais louper des détails important... Akela, tu pourrais te faire passer pour l'une de mes servantes qui joue mes gardes du corps, tu as un bon flair et ce serait plus logique qu'un noble soit protégé.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça peut marcher, accepta la jeune femme, remarquant un coup d'œil inquiet de la part de Shin. Mais pourquoi Théo n'irait pas ? Il a une armure et ça pourrait montrer que tu as l'église de la lumière à la bonne.

\- Kaly pourrait l'appeler "papa" en plein milieux d'une conversation, c'est trop risqué. Va falloir qu'on obtienne quelques informations pour le moment, et le meilleur endroit, c'est bien la taverne ! lança le demi-diable. On devrait s'y rendre séparément et écouter les conversations à droite et à gauche.

\- À condition qu'il n'y ait pas de prime sur nous, rappela Théo vers son conjoint qui se mordit la lèvre.

\- L'église de la lumière ne serait pas si peu discrète, si ? Je la vois plus nous envoyer des mercenaires...

\- On ne sait jamais.

\- Shin peut rester ici avec Liebel, proposa l'amazone. Ça évitera d'attirer l'attention, et puis elle préfère la vie dans la nature de toute façon.

\- Ça me semble bien comme plan, accepta Balthazar en regardant le soldat qui hocha la tête.

\- Bien, fit ce dernier. Dans ce cas, Bob tu partiras en premier avec Akela et Kaly, si vous êtes remarqué ce n'est pas trop grave. Grunlek et moi on partira séparément avec plusieurs heures d'intervalle pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon.

\- Tu ne veux pas resté ici, Théo ? demanda Shin. Si jamais je me fais repérer et qu'il y a plus que trois type, je vais avoir du mal à protéger Liebel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chie ? T'es très bien capable de t'en sortir tout seul !

\- Je pensais qu'en tant que père, tu voudrais garder un œil sur elle, c'est tout.

\- Il nous faut un cheval, je ne sais pas si arriver sur une invocation fonctionnerait. Si les mecs constates que je suis mage, ils vont être sur leurs gardes, fit l'érudit. On ne peut pas non plus dépouiller Lumière de son armure qui est directement attaché à son harnachement, le mieux serait d'avoir une autre monture.

\- Des convois passe de temps à autres, on peut essayer de voler un cheval mais c'est risqué, répondit Shin.

\- Je peux faire mine de vous avoir escorté, proposa Théo. Je vous laisse à l'auberge, tu me passe ma propre bourse devant tout le monde comme ça, ça fait bien riche.

\- Et ça rejoindrait ce que Akela disait tout à l'heure : que j'ai l'église de la lumière à mes pieds. Du coups, alors que je veux te payer, tu lèveras la main et diras un truc du genre " l'ordre supérieur vous doit bien ça." ! C'est pimp ! jubila son amant.

\- C'est un plan qui peut bien marcher, approuva Grunlek. Théo pourrait aller dans une autre taverne et moi de même, je traînerais en ville. On se dispersera donc naturellement.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire comme ça ? demanda l'archer, visiblement retissant.

\- T'en fait pas, sourit Balthazar avec un air taquin. J'empêcherais Akela d'égorger la moitié de la ville !

\- Le quart ? négocia la chasseuse avec un sourire complice.

\- On peut s'arranger ! Ahahah !

La bonne humeur revint même si le demi-élémentaire semblait complètement contre. Les autres purent aisément comprendre qu'il était freiné par les danger que représentait le clan d'assassin, en ayant déjà fait l'expérience. Son passé le poursuivait toujours, malgré tous les sourires qu'il pouvait feinter, tous savaient qu'il souffrait.

Les aventuriers partagèrent un repas succins avant que le premier groupe composé du couple ne partent. En se retournant après avoir grimpé sur Lumière, Balthazar vit Akela échanger un baiser rapide avec l'archer qui la retint un peu par la main. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux, mais une droite de la chasseuse le fit rire et chassa ses mauvais ressentit. Le mage étouffa son rire en attrapant Kaly que Théo lui tendait, trouvant que ses amis formaient une paire amusante. Les deux sœurs se saluèrent, ne pensant visiblement pas être séparées trop longtemps. Le défis serait que la rouquine n'entre pas dans une colère en voulant la revoir après quelques heures. Si l'eau se déchaînait dans l'auberge et qu'une petite sirène se roulait sur le plancher, c'était fini de leur couverture.

La petite famille, accompagnée de la chasseuse prit la route, le demi-diable ayant ôté sa robe de mage et donné son bâton à la métis. Ainsi, s'il devait absolument combattre, il aurait de quoi se défendre. Quant à sa tenue ignifugée, elle était dans un sac que la jeune femme portait avec sa besace.

Pendant le chemin, l'érudit découvrit l'expression fermée de son compagnon. Il pouvait comprendre son inquiétude pour Liebel, et plus encore celle qu'il avait pour Kaly et lui. D'un naturel possessif, Théo tournait autour de ses biens comme un chien de berger le ferait avec ses moutons. Ne pas avoir ce qui lui est chère en visu le laissait comme sans défense et sur les nerfs. Balthazar s'inquiétait un peu que personne ne surveille le paladin, car il pourrait tout faire foirer en quelques secondes s'il était à bout.

Le groupe arriva en ville à la nuit tombée. Ils passèrent sans mal les portes d'entrées et marchèrent un moment dans les rues, arrivant enfin à une auberge. Akela prit l'enfant endormit et laissa le mage descendre pour se faire face avec le guerrier. Tous deux s'échangèrent donc un dernier regard, s'encourageant silencieusement. Comme convenu, l'érudit le remercia de son escorte et s'apprêta à le payer d'une bourse mais Théo refusa, évoquant une dette encore loin d'être rendu par son église. Il repartie ensuite, montant sur son étalon et disparu dans une autre rue. Des hommes à l'entrée de l'auberge semblaient intéressés de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, feintant qu'ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas.

Akela redonna la petite à son père et ouvrit la marche pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Ils s'installèrent à une table près de l'âtre, laissant leurs oreilles traîner en commandant une bière et un lait chaud pour l'enfant. Cette dernière s'éveilla un peu, l'odeur de sa choppe attirant de suite son attention. La prestance de Balthazar capta un peu l'attention de la salle composée principalement de roturier. Ses bijoux d'argents attirait l'œil, que ce soit ses doigts sertis de bagues, ses poignets couverts de bracelets ou son cou habillé de colliers divers.

L'ouïe fine, la chasseuse se concentra sur ce qu'elle pouvait entendre autour d'elle. Afin d'avoir plus d'informations, elle se leva pour aller au comptoir du bar et commanda quelque chose à manger, gardant un œil sur le père et sa fille. Un homme bien éméché non loin accapara son attention auditive. Il discutait avec ce qui était visiblement un collègue, tous deux plutôt élancés et visiblement joyeux.

\- 'Parait que Bjorn est crevé !

\- Il était temps ! Ce vieux croûtons nous ralentissait !

Les yeux déjà ancré dans ceux du mage, elle tapota sa tempe en faisant mine de remettre des cheveux derrière son oreille. De suite, son ami ouvrit une connexion mental et put se tenir au courant de la conversation fort intéressante.

\- Les gars ont dit qu'ils l'avaient étripé, mais je suis allé voir, tu vois ? Après tout, on est jamais sûr de ce qu'on entend.

\- Alors ?

\- Égorgé comme un porc, le plus étonnant c'est qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de traces de lutte en dehors d'un hématome sur son visage.

\- Connaissant le bonhomme, j'aurais pensé à plus de plaies. Eh puis, on voulait tous le faire souffrir, il s'est quand même barré avec le magot des Envet !

\- Parle pas trop fort, on pourrait nous entendre.

\- _Faudra suivre ces gars_ , fit le demi-diable par télépathie. _Avec de la chance ils pourront nous conduire à un endroit intéressant._

\- _C'est pas un peu risqué ?_ lui demanda Akela de la même façon.

- _On ne sait pas encore si c'est dans cette taverne précisément qu'on prend des rendez-vous privé, il faut qu'on en sache plus._

\- _On peut y aller au culot. Après tout c'est un organisme secret, et on est censé être riche._

Le mage réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre avant d'accepter et de se lever avec sa fille. Une fois près de la jeune femme, ils s'assirent avec les deux hommes naturellement, l'érudit adressant un sourire.

\- Bonsoir messieurs. Ma servante n'a put s'empêcher d'entendre votre discussion, et je crois que nous pouvons mutuellement répondre à certaines de nos questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda froidement l'homme à sa gauche, dévisageant Kaly qui n'était que peu enchantée de le voir.

\- Voyez vous, l'homme dont vous parliez à croisé ma route pendant notre périple et mon humble garde du corps à parfaitement réussi à le maîtriser alors qu'il nous avait attaqué.

Balthazar agita bien ses bagues sous les yeux du duo pendant qu'il parlait, satisfait de voir qu'ils le prenaient au sérieux. La conversation était bien partie et il menait la danse, serrant son bras autour de sa fille pour qu'elle reste en place. Manquerait plus qu'elle décide de manipuler de l'eau dans la pièce pour attaquer les deux hommes à table avec eux.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup d'intérêt au blason prestigieux qu'il arborait, en fait, j'aurais un travail à proposer. Et j'ai de quoi assurer toutes finances demandée, en plus des intérêts qui suivent, bien entendu.

Peu certain, les deux se concertèrent en silence avant de regarder à nouveau le mage. Très certainement qu'ils avaient décidé de le tuer si jamais ses mots sonnaient creux et mensonger. Ce n'était pas un soucie, en vu de leur ébriété, une boule de feu et un coup de dague suffiront largement pour se défendre.

\- Auriez-vous entendu parler d'un fort incendie ? commença l'érudit.

\- Près du Bourg des songes ?

\- Une femme aurait tragiquement perdue la vie, là bas, fit-il. Mais ce n'était pas à cause des flammes. Je suis un noble qui se rapprochait trop de la haute cour, si vous voyez où je veux en venir, aussi, certain on pensé que me retirer mes joies de vivre suffirait à m'évincer. Heureusement, j'ai pu sauver ma fille, et ma servante nous a tenu en sécurité jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je veux retrouver ceux qui ont osé faire ça.

Pour son jeu d'acteur, la simple pensé de la cité des merveilles suffit à l'accabler. Il ressentait encore la déchirure que la perte de Théo en lui, malgré les années et les retrouvailles. Juste à se rappeler de ses nuits froides et solitaires fit monter l'humidité à ses yeux, sa gorge se serrant tellement qu'il peina à déglutir. Voilà que stupidement, il craignait pour la vie de son amant. Ne pas l'avoir dans son champs de vision l'angoissait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander comment il allait le retrouver. Vivant ? En un ou plusieurs morceaux ? Il devait se calmer.

Ressentant sa détresse, Kaly se retourna et essaya d'essuyer ses yeux alors qu'il avait baissé le menton. Un sourire étira les lèvres de son père et il embrassa son front en la câlinant. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur les deux hommes, il se réjouit de voir que son plan avant fonctionné. Les assassins s'échangèrent un regard entendu avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole.

\- Si vous êtes libre dès maintenant, on peut vous conduire à notre intendant.

\- Avec plaisir, puis-je en premier lieu nourrir mon enfant ? Nous auront tout notre temps mais, vous connaissez les mômes, affamé ils sont comme les gueux traînant dans les rues, ricana Balthazar, les faisant sourire.

\- Bien entendu.

La serveuse arriva peu après avec une assiette que Kaly mangea malgré tout avec appétit. Elle n'avait pas encore décroché un mot, mais vu l'ambiance, ce n'était pas étonnant. Tous se levèrent de table et sortirent de l'auberge, suivant les deux hommes qui marchaient à peine droit dans les rues. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes avant d'arriver devant une palissade, une porte permettant d'atteindre la ruelle derrière. Un mot de passe suffit à leur ouvrir le passage et ils pénétrèrent visiblement dans l'enceinte de la Lune rouge.

Ce qui était apparemment des mendiants traînaient contre les murs mais plus ils s'avançaient et plus la classe sociale semblait monter. L'organisation militaire également se faisait remarquer, des gardes corrompus gardaient certaine portes et des hommes dans l'ombre les observaient. L'un deux attira l'attention du mage, mais il fut trop vif pour qu'il puisse le voir clairement. Ses sens en alerte, il continua de marcher, serrant Kaly contre lui. Ils entrèrent dans un riche bâtiment, montant à l'étage avant que les deux hommes ne frappent à une porte.

Les aventuriers ne furent pas autorisés à entrer en premier lieu, mais entendirent leurs guides se faire passer un sacré savons. Le silence à la suite de la conversation ne les rassurèrent pas, visiblement les deux imbéciles avaient été mis sous silence d'une façon radicale. Ça n'augurait rien de bon pour eux. De toute manière, ils étaient au bon endroit, si un feu de l'enfer se déclenchait, leurs équipiers ne tarderont pas à arriver.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils virent le visage fermé de l'homme qui apparu derrière, le combat n'allait pas tarder. Il avait le corps recouvert de tatouages de hautes qualités, certains représentant des arcanes. Le collier en pentacle possédant une gemme pourpre en son centre s'illumina quelque peu et l'homme se crispa un peu plus. Balthazar reconnu directement l'objet et les symboles comme des détecteurs de magie, ou d'être magique.

\- Lequel de vous deux est l'héritier des Kory ? siffla l'homme baraqué.

Pris au piège, ils reculèrent d'un pas dans le couloir étroit, se sentant vite piégé entre les deux vigiles.

\- On a de suite reconnu la manière de faire des Kory, alors lequel d'entre vous est leur descendant ? cria à nouveau l'homme.

\- Qui vous dit que nous sommes la personne que vous croyez ? rétorqua l'érudit en essayant de feinter, sentant son enfant s'agiter avec la peur.

\- L'arrière des genoux tranché, la gorge ouverte comme suivant une trace de pendaison : c'est la marque des Kory !

Sans réfléchir, Akela rentra de son épaule dans l'homme pour le faire basculer dans la pièce ouverte. Les cadavres de leurs précédents guides étaient encore devant le bureau, leur sang s'étalant sur le parquet. Profitant qu'il soit au sol par la surprise, la chasseuse lança le bâton dans son dos au mage qui enleva, dans un mouvement circulaire, le draps qui le couvrait. Il rentra dans la salle en embrasant le couloir d'un bras, le bâton tendu et ferma la porte à double tour. Une chance que la clef était dans la serrure. Inquiet de ce qui se passait dans le couloir, le demi-diable ne put qu'entendre un son étranglé venant de son amie. Il se retourna brusquement et la vit attrapée par la gorge, l'homme la soulevant du sol et n'ayant que faire de ses coups de pied, bien que puissant, dans son bras musclé. Balthazar dirigea son bâton vers leur adversaire, mais avant que la moindre flamme n'en sorte, la fenêtre se brisa et un nouvel arrivant sauta sur l'intendant du clan.

Sans mal, il reconnu Shin plantant un poignard de glace dans le ventre de son adversaire, ce dernier reculant en comprimant sa plaie. L'archer releva la chasseuse qui le gifla, le surprenant, avant de l'embrasser. L'érudit sourit moqueusement en voyant la scène, protégeant ses amis en se rapprochant d'eux, sa fille cachée dans son cou. Avec l'incendie qui démarrait, Théo ne devrait pas être long à intervenir. Il se doutait que Liebel était avec Grunlek, ou Eden, Shin ne l'aurait pas laissé seule, alors il ne se fit aucun soucie.

\- Toi..., grogna rageusement l'homme blessé en se relevant, prenant appuis sur une bibliothèque. Tu vas payer ton affront !

\- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire mon coco, siffla le demi-élémentaire en cristallisant une flèche, sortant son arc.

Il décocha mais l'autre s'y attendait trop et l'esquiva, sortant une dague de sa ceinture dans son dos. Le feu dans le couloir commença à lécher le parquet sous la porte et la fumé rentrait dans la pièce. Heureusement, la fenêtre cassée n'avait pas fait d'appel d'air en ce début d'incendie et permettait simplement d'évacuer la fumé toxique. La tension montait, on pouvait entendre du monde essayer d'éteindre les flammes, le mage les amplifiant pour le plaisir de les entendre hurler. Le médaillon de l'archer passa alors son col entre-ouvert, encore une couture qui s'était sûrement défaite. L'homme en face d'eux loucha dessus et grogna avec rage.

\- Kory...

\- C'est vous qui avez ordonné d'assassiner ma famille ? demanda Shin, froid, une flèche à son arc tendu vers son vis-à-vis.

\- On a visiblement raté notre mission, vu qu'il reste encore un membre...

\- Je vous ais traqué depuis, et je vais enfin avoir la vengeance qui m'est dû, siffla-t-il.

Il décocha sa flèche qui fut dévié par le poignard de l'autre, mais c'était un coup qu'il avait prévu. Il avait cristallisé une autre flèche et la planta dans le genou de son adversaire qui cria de surprise. La porte se fit alors défoncer d'un coup de pied, trois hommes en armure entrant. Lancé dans l'action et prit d'une énergie sombre que ses amis ne lui connaissait pas, l'archer sortie deux dagues de sa ceinture après avoir ranger son arc. Il s'élança dans la mêlé et esquiva sans mal les coups d'épées, passant entre deux gardes pour les égorger juste sous le menton. Le troisième ne fit pas long feu, une lame planté sous le menton et dépassant de son front, visible depuis sa bouche ouverte. La rapidité d'exécution impressionna le demi-diable et l'amazone qui le dévisagèrent. L'intendant ricana, attirant à nouveau leur attention.

\- Il n'y a pas à tergiverser, t'es bien un digne héritier du clan Kory. Il n'y avait pas meilleurs assassins qu'eux parmi la guilde.

Choqué de la nouvelle, les amis du demi-élémentaire restèrent pétrifié, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Au même moment, Théo entra dans la pièce, ayant visiblement couru. Sa présence apporta une réponse au nombreux hurlement à l'étage inférieur. Il échangea un regard révulsé avec le mage, l'analysant avec sa fille pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien, se détendant un peu par la suite. Son épée était pleine de sang, comme son armure laissant refléter les flammes sur son métal. L'homme blessé qui se vidait de son sang le pointa du doigt.

\- Oh toi, je te reconnais. Tu es le paladin de Silverberg... T'as quelques problèmes sur le cul, mon garçon...

\- En quoi ça te regarde, tu vas crever de toute façon, s'approcha sombrement le soldat.

\- Laisse, je m'en charge, intervenu Shin en lui attrapant le bras. Sors avec les autres, c'est à moi de le faire.

L'intendant se mit à rire, tous le dévisageant.

\- Pas étonnant que tu ne veuilles pas qu'il reste ici !

\- Toi la ferme ! Théo, sors avec les autres avant que tout ne s'écroule.

L'insistance de l'archer fit tiquer le paladin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'écartait comme ça de cette affaire. Leur adversaire reprit la parole, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

\- Les Silverberg, c'est pas d'anciens nobles assassinés par les Kory, justement ? C'est amusant de vous voir ensemble ! Ah !

Shin bondit sur l'homme et l'égorgea d'un coup sec, le souffle court. Un lourd silence plomba l'ambiance du groupe, le jeune homme se retournant lentement, osant à peine lever les yeux pour voir Théo. Ce dernier, choqué et pétrifié, le dévisageait. Il pouvait lire la colère dans son regard. C'était pas étonnant, après tout, à cause de sa famille, celle du guerrier avait été destituée de ses titres et seul un père et son fils avaient réchappé au fléau. Il devait quelques explications à son ami, du moins, si ce dernier voulait bien les entendre.


	25. Chapter 24

Oha-yooo !

Merci pour vos reviews~ Même si je ne vois plus ceux qui s'ajoute depuis hier... J'espère que ça va vite passer (_ _|||) Je vous annonce que j'ai eu mon diplôme ! J'ai pas la mention, à 0.09 points près, j'ai la haine (≧▽≦) Aussi, je viens de remarqué que cette histoire a atteins le 24ème chapitre... Je pensais pas que j'aurais autant pas avancé dans l'histoire à ce stade ! (≧▽≦)ゞ Je vais commencé à faire des ellipses de toute façon, je pense que ça va aller plus vite maintenant que tout est bien posé !

Également, je me permets de me faire une petite pub pour mon os dessiné sur Thelthazar ! Un drama visible depuis mon deviant Art Tite-Mns44 et mon pixiv Koko-koneko, je ne sais pas si ceux qui étaient intéressés de le lire ont vu mes liens sur mon twitter donc je préviens ici au cas où~

Sur ce, je vais vous laissez lire tranquillement et vous souhaite un bon grignotage si vous picorez en même temps~ (*^ー^)ノ

* * *

Les aventuriers avaient réussi à fuir le bâtiment en usant de leur force pour repousser les quelques gardes qui leur barrèrent la route. Leur fuite de la ville fut facilité par un violent orage produit par Liebel. La petite avait sûrement écouté son oncle au camp et produit le phénomène ; ses compétences magiques s'améliorait rapidement et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à ses pères. Théo était en tête, grimpant sur Lumière en prenant Kaly des mains de son amant afin que Shin monte sur Brasier avec Balthazar. Akela sur Lumière, derrière le paladin, ils s'échappèrent à brides rabattues pour rejoindre leur camps au plus vite.

Heureusement, la ville fut occupée avec l'incendie, peinant dans leur tache avec l'orage sec qui faisait tomber la foudre aléatoirement. Le groupe ne fut donc pas poursuivi une fois les portes principales passées. L'ambiance était lourde, et ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il retrouvèrent Grunlek, Liebel et Eden dans les bois. Ils se prirent une pause le temps de rassembler leurs affaires, les gestes du guerrier étant sec et brutaux. Le fait que Shin se fasse tout petit amplifia la curiosité du nain qui échangea un regard avec le mage. Ce dernier lui fit comprendre d'un geste que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'ils en parleront plus tard. Un peu inquiètes de la terrible colère de leur père, Kaly et Liebel préférèrent rester avec le demi-diable, quémandant d'être dans ses bras toute les deux.

Leurs sacs fait et le feu éteint, ils prirent la route. Ils devaient s'éloigner de la ville avant que des recherches dans les alentours ne soient lancés. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau face à des assassins, ils avaient autre chose à faire. Ne pouvant être tous à cheval, ils marchèrent, l'érudit guidant Brasier par la bride enchantée en surveillant que ses enfants ne glissaient pas du dos de l'animal. Dans la nuit la plus complète et uniquement éclairé par les flammes sur l'invocation du mage, le groupe avança dans un silence pesant. La honte de l'archer à l'arrière se faisait ignorer par le militaire à l'avant, les autres se sentant pris en tenaille entre les deux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après deux heures de marche, près d'un ruisseau, Théo donnant un coup de pied dans un cailloux en hurlant de colère. La discussion était donc enfin arrivé. Sur le chemin, le mage avait ouvert une connexion mentale avec Grunlek pour tout lui expliquer afin qu'il ne soit pas largué. Le nain avait été terriblement surpris, ne s'étant pas douté un instant du passif familial de son ami bleu. Shin s'avança, ses amis restant derrière lui en surveillant la tournure des choses. Balthazar préféra être celui le plus éloigné, ne voulant pas que les petites écoutent trop ce que les deux amis allaient se dire. Il les fit descendre de cheval et les laissa jouer avec les galets, gardant un œil sur son conjoint furieux.

\- Comment tu as pu me cacher ça pendant tout ce temps ?! cria le soldat en se tournant vers le demi-élémentaire qui n'était pas fière.

\- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire... C'est pas le genre de chose facile à mettre dans une conversation.

\- Tu auras pu me prévenir quand je vous ais parlé du massacre de ma famille ! Je m'étais confié à toi, parce que tu avais vécu la même chose ! Tu aurais pu me le dire à cet instant là !

\- J'ai pas réussi, je suis désolé...

Ne voulant pas le frapper, Théo donna un autre coup de pied dans les galets, criant. Hormis Akela, tous savaient que le père du paladin avait fait la guerre sainte pour ramener de l'argent à la maison. Son fils avait besoin de soin, d'une éducation, il avait du s'engager pour la guerre afin de pouvoir payer les frais. Comme il était roturier de base, la mort de sa femme noble l'avait destitué et la garde l'avait viré de la ville-haute avec son bébé. Il avait pu entrer dans l'église de la lumière en tant qu'inquisiteur, grimpant en notoriété jusqu'à devenir le garde du corps personnel du frère supérieur de l'ordre. Son fils n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, trop petit pour se rappeler qu'il avait déjà changé ses couches, et trop grand pour ne connaître que son absence.

Heureusement que Viktor, un ami de longue date et un mentor, avait été présent pour le petit, sinon Théo n'aurait jamais connu de figure paternel. Ce dernier savait tout ce que son père avait fait pour lui, et le détestait de s'être autant cassé la tête. Moins à l'heure actuel, comprenant ses choix parentaux puisqu'il avait désormais lui aussi des enfants. Il pourrait donner sa vie pour ses filles, et ironiquement, il se sentait stupide et monstrueux d'être capable de faire vivre la même enfance que la sienne à Kaly et Liebel.

Il avait peiné à grimper les échelons dans l'ordre de la lumière. Ce ne fut que grâce au soutient du frère supérieur qu'il put être accepté en tant qu'inquisiteur, même s'il s'était battu pour être paladin. Au départ, il n'avait pas voulu vagabondé en dehors de la ville-haute, détestant le monde extérieur et ses habitants. Puis, il avait eu des aventures trépidantes, pourchassant des hérésies pour les mettre sur le bûcher avant de tomber sur la plus grosse et la plus séduisante de toute : Balthazar.

Si sa famille avait vécu, il aurait grandit dans la ville-haute, entouré de ses parents, suivant son père dans la garde avec les autres paladins. Il aurait sûrement apprécié cette vie mais n'aurait trouvé qu'une routine ennuyante, répétitive, manquant cruellement de toutes les passions qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Il ne détestait pas Shin car sa famille avait assassiné la sienne, mais de lui avoir caché ce détail. Il lui avait fait confiance, aveuglément, malgré qu'il ne soit pas humain, et maintenant il se sentait trahi.

\- J'ai essayé de te le dire, plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre..., avoua l'archer en détournant un regard coupable. Je sais qu'à cause de ma famille, tu n'as pas pu connaître ton père, je suis vraiment désolé...

\- C'est pas ça ! Je te faisais confiance, putain ! hurla le soldat en pivotant pour lui faire face.

\- Crier comme ça n'arrangera pas les choses, intervint Grunlek en espérant pouvoir calmer un peu le soldat furibond. Tu peux comprendre que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire, Théo.

\- C'est pire que de me l'annoncer au début du voyage ! Là, ça fait au moins sept ans ! Sept ! Et il ne m'a jamais rien dit ! Il ne nous a pas non plus prévenu que sa famille faisait partie de la guilde des assassins ! Ça aurait, je sais pas moi, peut-être expliqué POURQUOI IL EST AUSSI RECHERCHÉ !

Akela intervenue à son tour, essayant de défendre son compagnon mais la colère du guerrier ne fit que monter, inquiétant les enfants. Voyant que la conversation n'avançait pas, mais qu'au contraire elle empirait, Balthazar fit signe aux petites de ne pas bouger, Eden les veillant, et s'approcha de son amant. Une fois à côté de lui, il tapota son épaule, se prenant un "quoi" agressif au possible. Sans prévenir, il le gifla aussi fort qu'il le put.

Choqué, le paladin écarquilla les yeux, la tête tournée sur le côté par la surprise malgré la faible force du mage. Après quelques secondes à rester pétrifié, il se tourna à nouveau vers le demi-diable pour dire quelque chose. Cependant, il se prit une autre gifle qui retentit à nouveau dans le silence de plomb que la première avait causé. Balthazar, le voyant calmé et surtout, silencieux, s'autorisa à souffrir ouvertement en secouant sa main et en se pliant en deux. Il manquait déjà de force, et frapper avec ses bagues n'aidait pas à empêcher ses nerfs de se faire foudroyé par la douleur.

\- Bordel, t'as la mâchoire dure ! siffla-t-il en se tenant les doigts et mordant sa lèvre, les autres membres du groupes encore choqués de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce..., commença le paladin, n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase alors que sa joue endolorie se colorait d'un rouge vif.

\- C'est bon t'es calmé ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bien !

Le mage l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise qui dépassait de son armure et le tira à ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser passionné. Aussi décontenancé que ses amis, Théo écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant son compagnon ne se limitait pas à quelque chose de chaste. Il finit par répondre à l'échange, l'appréciant bien plus qu'il n'était désarçonné par le comportement du demi-diable. Ce dernier se sépara de lui après une petite minute d'embrassades, essuyant sa bouche avant de se retourner vers les autres avec un petit sourire peint de fierté. Akela, Shin et Grunlek s'échangèrent un regard perdu et stupéfait, ne s'attendant pas à une telle démonstration de compétence. Ils savaient que Balthazar avait une grosse influence sur leur paladin explosif mais le voir était toujours aussi impressionnant.

\- Maintenant, reprit le mage en s'ébrouant la voix. Shin, pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais dit pour ta famille ? Tu craignais qu'on te rejette ?

\- Euhm..., fit l'archer en se ressaisissant. En fait, je ne savais pas comment l'annoncé. Quand je vous ai rencontré, j'avais découvert certaine chose sur ma famille, dont leurs victimes. J'avais eu dans l'idée d'aller m'excuser auprès de certaine personne qui avait survécu mais une fois face à Théo... Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais que me venger et laisser ces horreurs dans l'oublie. J'aurais voulu vous le dire, vraiment... Mais j'ai pas osé...

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose dont on ne préfère pas parler, le rassura son ami en jetant un coup d'œil lourd de sous-entendu à Théo. Tu n'as pas à te le reprocher.

Intrigué, les trois autres observèrent le couple qui semblait partager un secret, sûrement en rapport avec leur passif. Il y avait des zones d'ombres, Shin et Grunlek se demandant si cela avait un rapport avec la formation militaire dont le paladin ne parlait jamais, ou de la tour rouge que le mage à fuit. L'ambiance terriblement sombre et presque morbide déprima les aventuriers, plus encore alors qu'ils étaient en pleine nuit et épuisés.

\- On ferait bien de se monter un campement rapide, lança l'ingénieur en soupirant et en se massant les yeux, Eden baillant à ses côtés.

\- Dormir fera du bien à tout le monde, affirma Akela en voyant déjà les petites allongées pour regarder les étoiles en s'endormant.

Tous d'accord, ils s'activèrent en silence et installèrent leurs sacs de couchage en ligne, ne faisant pas de feu. Les pères couchèrent les bambins somnolant et partagèrent une couche de fortune. Tout le monde s'endormir plus ou moins facilement. Après une heure, le mage sentit son compagnon se lever alors qu'il était également pris d'insomnie. Il se redressa pour le fixer parmi la pénombre, se levant pour le suivre après un regard entendu. Ils marchèrent tranquillement côte à côte, s'apaisant dans le silence nocturne rythmé par quelques insectes et une chouette au loin.

\- Tu lui en veux encore ? demanda finalement Balthazar, sans le regarder.

\- Comment je ne pourrais pas ? râla son voisin. De plus, t'avais pas à me rappeler "ça".

\- C'était pour que tu comprennes qu'il y a des choses qu'on préfère tenir sous silence. Tu es son ami, Théo, il ne voulait pas te faire de mal. C'est toi qui dit que le passé, c'est le passé, et qu'importe ce qu'on peut dire, rien ne le changera. Il s'est donc dit qu'il pouvait le garder pour lui, c'est normal.

\- Le passé, c'est le passé, oui. Mais il m'a menti !

\- Il ne t'a pas menti, il ne te l'a pas dit, c'est différent.

\- C'est mentir par omission.

Le mage poussa un profond soupir, le regardant enfin pour découvrir son faciès fermé. Très certainement, son amant repensait à ce dont il avait fait mention pour le calmer. Il était le seul au courant, et pouvait comprendre que le choc était encore vif et douloureux. Quand Théo avait demandé à être paladin, refusant de devenir un "vagabond d'inquisiteur" comme il l'appelait, la garde de la lumière lui avait fait passer un test. Ils lui avaient promis que s'il le réussissait, il serait admis officiellement. Trop alléché par l'offre, le guerrier avec accepté, ne se doutant de rien. En réalité, il avait assuré en tant qu'assistant un interrogatoire sur une sorcière. Il avait dû la torturer : la brûler, lui arracher les ongles, les dents, l'amputer, la couper, la frapper. Ce pendant trois jours interminable et infernaux.

Tout ça pour la mettre sur le bûcher après des aveux forcés alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple herboriste innocente. Théo en était ressortit comme l'ombre de lui même, sa foi presque ébranlée par l'épreuve innommable par sa cruauté et sa barbarie. Les gardes avaient ri de lui, refusant son admission. Le soldat avait appris plus tard qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'engager dans la milice de la ville, n'ayant aucun droit dessus. Trompé vulgairement et salement, il avait donc préféré accepter son rôle d'inquisiteur, et était partie sur les routes pour tuer les vrais hérésies et non des innocents présumément maléfique.

Balthazar était au courant de cette histoire suite à une discussion privée qu'il avait eu sur l'oreiller avec son homme. Théo s'était confié alors qu'il répondait à ses interrogations sur sa présence sur les routes du Cratère. C'était au début de leur relation, quand ils se rapprochaient toujours plus de l'autre, se soutenant par des baisers et des étreintes réconfortantes. Ils n'étaient encore que deux à cette époque, et le mage avait été choqué par l'anecdote, découvrant que son amant était quelque part idéaliste. Ils étaient d'accord pour garder cette histoire pour eux, le paladin ne l'ayant toujours pas digéré et préférant ne pas y penser. Il se sentait sale, comme ayant trahi son dieu en condamnant une innocente. Depuis, il suivait sa propre lois, graciant à sa grande surprise un demi-démon sur la route.

Ne voulant pas que son conjoint se replonge trop longtemps dans ses souvenirs macabres, l'érudit arrêta la marche en le tenant par une main et profita qu'il se tournait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser, doux, apaisa son compagnon qui répondit en l'étreignant. Ils continuèrent quelques minutes, avant que leurs embrassades ne s'enhardissent et que leurs mains ne se fassent baladeuses. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de sourire, se sachant assez éloigné du reste du groupe. Ils s'enfoncèrent donc entre les buissons de la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient, profitant de leur solitude en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, les aventuriers s'éveillèrent. Grunlek, Shin, Akela, et les enfants découvrirent que les jeunes parents dormaient encore profondément, de gros suçons révélateur sur la gorge. Les adultes soupirèrent en souriant, désespérant et trouvant à la fois qu'ils étaient mignon. Les deux sœurs allèrent plutôt grimper sur leurs pères, les tirant de leur sommeil.

\- Papa ! Dad ! appela Kaly en secouant l'épaule de Théo qui avait retiré ses épaulettes pour dormir, Liebel émettant le sifflement tressauté qui était son rire.

\- Hum, non... Sérieux..., grogna Balthazar en se resserrant contre la poitrine de son homme.

\- Vous les avez voulu, vous les avez eux, rit doucement Grunlek en installant de quoi faire un feu. Allez, debout vous deux. Quant à toi, Bob, embrase moi ce bois, s'il te plaît ; je vais nous faire mijoter quelque chose !

Son estomac l'appelant plus que sa fatigue, le demi-diable se redressa, les yeux encore fermés et somnolant, débraillé de la tête aux pieds. Les autres pouffèrent, trouvant qu'il était aussi adorable que ridicule. Il enflamma le tas de petit bois, calmant la rouquine qui commençait à s'impatienter sur l'arrivé du repas. Elle continua cependant à s'agiter, sa frustration montant et menaçant d'exploser. Décidant d'intervenir en voyant que son compagnon avait pour une fois du mal à la calmer, Théo donna un gros bâton à la petite. Kaly le regarda, perdue, il lui montra donc comment frapper des morceaux de bois plus à côté.

Enthousiaste sur l'activité physique, la fillette se laissa distraire en procédant à son premier entraînement à l'escrime. Bon, pour le moment, elle ne faisait que s'accroupir en frappant de toute ses forces, mais elle semblait se calmer et se défouler. Heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une solution pour canaliser son énergie, les parents soupirèrent de soulagement. Liebel rapporta un petit poisson à Grunlek, la prise était encore parcouru de petit arc électrique, trahissant la méthode de capture. Un sourire tordue étira les lèvres du mage alors qu'il se demandait si le fait qu'elle utilise autant ses dons soit une bonne idée. Elle semblait tellement innocente dans ses actes, ne se rendant pas compte du danger qu'elle pouvait être.

Shin resta assit sur son sac de couchage, n'osant pas regarder Théo. L'ambiance était bien moins tendu maintenant que le paladin était calmé, tous mangèrent donc le petit-déjeuné dans un silence agréable. Balthazar s'éloigna par la suite pour cueillir des plantes médicinales qu'il y avait dans la régions, Akela l'accompagnant en espérant pouvoir débusquer du gibier avec Eden. Grunlek profita plutôt du soleil pour s'allonger tranquillement et dormir un peu. Le paladin se retrouva donc avec l'archer pour surveiller les enfants. Ces derniers piquèrent à nouveau le demi-élémentaire par de petites châtaignes, s'enfuyant en courant. Il se mit à les courser, le père les regardant faire en ne voyant aucune raison de les stopper. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kaly attrape un poignard que Akela avait la sale manie de laisser traîner. Il bondit de sa place et couru derrière la rouquine hilare alors qu'elle lui échappait.

Forcé de devoir coopérer, les deux amis montèrent différent stratagèmes afin de piéger les petites qui s'amusaient à les faire courir. Les vicieuses communiquaient d'un regard, se donnant le poignard pour fuir plus vite dans des directions différentes. Bien évidement, la lame était à nue et le pauvre Théo frisait l'arrêt cardiaque de les voir tenir l'arme n'importe comment. Ce ne fut qu'après deux longues heures pittoresques et comiques que les deux hommes parvinrent à piéger les fillettes pour stopper leur fuite. Kaly fut loin d'être d'accord mais sa colère n'éclata pas en se faisant disputer sévèrement par son père.

Épuisées par leur bêtise, les deux sœurs s'endormirent d'une masse sur un sac de couchage. Théo et Shin purent donc s'asseoir en toute quiétude et boire un peu d'eau. Le paladin retira le haut de son armure, mourant de chaud en cette journée d'Été.

\- Y'a pas de boulot plus crevant que d'être parent..., soupira désespérément le soldat, secouant sa chemise trempée de sueur.

\- Et t'es même pas rémunéré ! renchéri l'archer en touchant sa gourde pour y généré quelques glaçons, l'autre le remerciant en levant le contenant vers lui avant de boire.

\- J'y pense, et toi ?

\- De ?

\- Les gamins. T'en voulait, non ?

\- Tu me déteste à ce point ? geignit son ami avec une moue triste.

Sa réaction tira un rire à Théo, le faisant sourire.

\- N'essaye pas de fuir la conversation, fit l'envoyé de la lumière. Eh puis, avant de penser aux gosses, t'as coucher au moins avec elle ?

\- Hum... Non...

\- Vous êtes lent ! soupira-t-il avec exaspération.

\- On n'est pas tous comme Bob et toi ! On a pas découcher avant de s'aimer !

\- Moi au moins je tire mon coup ! C'est quoi le problème maintenant ? T'ose toujours pas ?

\- J'ai essayé de faire le premier pas l'autre jour, mais elle semblait mal à l'aise... J'ai préféré m'arrêter à quelques bisous.

\- Tu vas tellement être en manque de sexe que tu vas finir par redevenir vierge...

\- C'est pas possible, tu le sais bien. Eh puis, c'est comme le cheval, ça ne s'oublie pas !

\- Question chevauche, je doute pas de toi, sous-entendit Théo avec un rictus salace, le faisant exploser de rire. Sérieusement, va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose, ou ta bite va se perdre dans ton slip !

\- Je peux pas la forcer... Pas après tout ce qu'elle a vécu... Tu sais, on est assez tendre, tout les deux.

\- Si te prendre des poings dans la gueule avant une pelle des enfers c'est ta définition de la tendresse, je me demande à quoi ressemble la violence !

\- Les moments sont pas tous pareil. Regarde pour Bob et toi : vous pouvez autant être mignon que violent, comme la dernière fois que vous avez passé deux jours ensemble !

\- ... Tu marques un point, céda le paladin avec un sourire en coin aux souvenirs.

\- Et toi aussi... Je commence à en avoir marre de ma main, c'est gonflant...

\- Bordel, arrête ça, c'est dégueulasse !

Ils explosèrent de rire, ne voyant pas que Grunlek les avait écouté d'une oreille curieuse en feintant d'être toujours endormis. Il était heureux de voir ces deux là faire la paix, l'épreuve qu'ils venaient d'essuyé n'avait pas été évidente et l'harmonie du groupe aurait pu se briser. Mais ils avaient relevé le défis avec brio et écouté avant tout l'amitié qui les liais.

\- Il nous faudrait combien de temps pour aller à Argahn ? demanda Théo après quelques minutes agréable de silence.

\- Au Sud-est ? Je dirais deux mois et demi, pourquoi ?

\- Bah, c'est que ça va bientôt faire dix ans que je suis avec Bob, alors j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait allée là bas pour fêter ça...

Le guerrier était rouge de gêne, entendant bien avec quel tendresse sa phrase attentionnée raisonnait. L'archer le dévisagea un peu mais ne rit pas de lui, souriant doucement en étant attendrit par la déclaration.

\- C'est pas une ville qui a accepté Bob malgré sa nature ? On aurait pas à se cacher et les habitants garderaient votre relation au silence.

\- Si en plein milieux un gamin t'appelle "papa" je lui roue le cou !

\- Par les dieux, mais t'es horrible ! Laisse-le au moins se tuer tout seul à une tâche héroïque !

\- Ta proposition n'est pas mieux, père indigne !

\- On parle de ta façon d'éduquer tes enfants ! Tu apprends à tes filles à maltraiter tes amis sans défense !

\- T'as qu'à faire plus attention à tes arrières !

\- Tu es un monstre sans cœur...


	26. Chapter 25

Oha-yooo ! ヾ(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)ﾉ

Je remercie tout le monde pour vos merveilleux review ! Aussi je tiens à m'excuser auprès du site car j'avais juste pas vu qu'il fallait accepter les review des gens qui n'ont pas de compte pour les validés (≧▽≦)ゞ J'étais donc bien trop con et j'ai réussi à trouvé la solution ! Merci aux lecteurs silencieux également ce suivre mon histoire ! Je peux vous voir depuis le nombre de vues et je dois avouer être toujours aussi impressionnée, merci beaucoup !

 **(Update: j'avais mit "un brun de toilette" et j'ai explosé de rire (≧▽≦) J'ai corrigé mais il reste encore beaucoup à faire )**

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser savourer ce chapitre que je poste à 5h30 du mat (≧▽≦) et vous souhaite un bon grignotage~ ( ・∀・)ノ

* * *

\- S'il vous plaît !

La taverne entière se tourna vers un homme truculent qui était monté sur sa chaise pour s'adresser à la salle. L'endroit n'était pas très grand et on pouvait se douter que la vaisselle se faisait à la salive, mais l'ambiance était assez entraînante. Clients comme employés s'étaient donc tournés vers cet étrange personnage en tenu de citadin, époustouflant les paysans de la richesse de ses bijoux. Il portait les cheveux long, ondulé, accompagné d'un nain, une femme métis à la beauté rare, un homme encapuchonné et un autre baraqué qui veillait deux enfants à côté de lui.

Les aventuriers s'étaient arrêtés dans une bourgade pour leur petite fête. Ils auraient dû être à Argahn à l'heure actuelle, mais la rencontre avec une troupe de mercenaires coriaces les avait grandement retardé sur la route. Heureusement, ce ne fut qu'une formalité et ils purent, après avoir mit à sac l'organisme, repartir. Ce ne fut pas inutile puisqu'un baron autoproclamé les convoqua suite à leurs actes pour les récompenser. Le dirigeant traquait les vermines depuis un moment mais n'avait perdu que des hommes. Le groupe fut donc ravis de ce détour malgré le temps que ça leur avait prit, comptant inlassablement la belle quantité l'or en quittant les lieux.

Comme l'entrée en automne indiquait la date actuelle, et la montre du demi-diable, le jour, ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter dans ce hameau pour la nuit. Ce n'était pas de premier choix, mais au moins, ils pourront faire leurs festivités dignement.

\- Ce soir, nous avons deux grands événements digne d'être festoyé ! continua Balthazar, son orgueil flatté par l'attention entière porté sur lui. Premièrement, notre ami nain a pris une année de plus il y a deux jours !

Il se mit à hurler en frappant la table du pied, encourageant toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle à l'imiter. Son humeur festive ainsi que celle du groupe emportait les autres, les musiciens leur promettant de faire une petite improvisation pour l'occasion.

\- Merci, mes braves ! s'inclina le mage. Et deuxièmement, il y a de cela de longues années, j'effectuais un voyage qui à bouleversé mon existence, commença-t-il à expliquer alors que la salle l'écouta, constatant qu'il était touché et tendre à l'évocation du fameux événement. J'y ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie.

Les mains du paladin, dont l'armure était cachée dans la chambre empruntée plus tôt en soirée, se crispèrent sur son verre. Il essaya de ne pas réagir, mais était toujours sensible aux déclarations de son conjoint. L'affection raffinée qu'il pouvait percevoir dans l'appellation qui le désignait vrillait ses sens et l'empêchait de réfléchir posément. Il ne pouvait que sentir son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine, raisonnant dans ses tympans, ses joues chauffant un peu le laissant deviner qu'elles se teintait de légère rougeur.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'entre cette personne et moi ça puisse durer aussi longtemps, après tout nous étions si différent ! rit doucement Balthazar. On a juste pensé qu'on s'amuserait un peu, le temps de consommer notre jeunesse et de folâtrer. Et pourtant, une décennie plus tard, je me réveille chaque matin comme l'homme le plus heureux du Cratère. Je souhaite donc que ces jours ne s'arrêtent jamais et que je puisse ressentir éternellement cet amour que je chérirais au péril de ma vie...

Son regard s'était perdu pendant son discours. Les femmes de la salle l'applaudirent rapidement, émues par ces paroles débordantes de sa tendre passion. Rapidement, les autres personnes dans la taverne imitèrent la gente féminine et félicitèrent le mage de la longévité de son couple. Théo apprécia les compliments en silence, ne réagissant pas pour éviter les soupçons. Il s'attendit à ce que son amant se rasseye mais ce dernier fit tout le contraire, il se redressa et bomba le torse pour s'apprêter à hurler.

\- Et pour fêter c'est deux événements mémorables : TOURNÉE GÉNÉRALE POUR TOUT LE MONDE !

La salle entière hurla d'enthousiasme, frappant les tables comme des fous alors que les musiciens reprenaient leur morceaux avec entrain. Grunlek explosa de rire avec Shin, disant à son ami pyromane que ce sera sa bourse qui pâtira de sa décision. Balthazar reprit sa place sur sa chaise en riant, secouant sa main en confiant que ce n'était pas bien grave et que ça en valait la peine. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'archer toucher la main d'Akela d'un geste subtile par sa sensualité, décelant le frisson de la chasseuse qui ne portait que son bandeau à la poitrine comme haut.

Avec l'ingénieur, le mage échangea un sourire complice, haussant un sourcil en se doutant que le passage à l'acte serait sûrement pour ce soir. La jeune femme ne repoussait pas son compagnon, et semblait très réceptive à ses avances. Elle avait visiblement dompté la peur que générait son désir, ce dernier apprivoisé par la douceur de Shin. Également, le couple s'envoyait des signaux profonds en s'occupant des enfants, dérivant de l'éducation et du désir d'en avoir, à la conception pure et dure. La drague et les parades de charmes qu'ils effectuaient emplissait Balthazar de nostalgie, se penchant vers Théo pour lui rappeler leurs années de début. Le guerrier souriait à l'évocation, ne se gênant pour remettre dans sa mémoire le dénouement de toutes ces simagrées.

\- Allez, fit Grunlek en sortant tout le monde de ses pensées, levant sa choppe de bière. À notre vieux couple !

\- Et ton année supplémentaire, l'ancêtre ! le charia le demi-diable sous les rires de tous.

\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, je peux encore te botter le train ! rit-il en trinquant.

Kaly et Liebel les imitèrent avec leur jus de pomme, renversant un peu de liquide sous leur manque de douceur. Shin sursauta, leur demandant avec un air grave de faire attention au précieux et délicieux jus dans leur verre. Sa réaction fit bien rire ses amis, mais il préféra ne pas y porter attention, ne se préoccupant que de sa bière. La soirée se passa dans une bonne humeur incroyable, une partie de carte avec leur voisin de tablé gonflant l'euphorie. L'alcool n'aida en rien à contenir les adultes et rapidement l'ivresse mauvaise de l'archer récoltât la fureur d'un des joueurs de poker. Une bagarre sur la table démarra, coupant un baiser entre le mage et le paladin. Le soldat fut particulièrement irrité d'être interrompu ainsi et s'élança pour frapper quelqu'un.

Balthazar s'éloigna en titubant un peu, attrapant la main de ses filles pour les écarter et s'accroupit à leur côté, se tenant entre elles. Il observa avec ses enfants la généralisation du combat à main nu, explosant de rire sous le spectacle qui plaisait également aux petites. En constatant qu'elles se tiraient sur la pointe des pieds, il les porta une à une pour les mettre sur le bar afin qu'elles puissent mieux voir. Kaly pointa les sauvages qui se frappaient dessus allègrement avec enthousiasme, sautillant sur place.

\- Veux y aller ! Veux y aller !

\- Avant, tu vas boire un peu de jus de groseille, faut des forces ma fille ! concilia son père avec sa voix déformée par l'ivresse.

Loin d'être contre, elle attrapa le verre qu'il lui donna, l'ayant prit derrière le comptoir, et le bu tranquillement. Liebel frappa dans ses mains, hilare, signant pour encourager Théo qui faisait bélier avec une table, trébuchant à cause de l'alcool troublant son équilibre. La rouquine engloutit rapidement son jus de fruit et montra fièrement le verre vide à son paternel qui sourit. Il la descendit et la retenu alors qu'elle commençait à courir.

\- Attend, attend ! Tien, prend au moins une arme, quand même ! gronda-t-il doucement en donnant la petite épée en bois que Shin avait taillé pour l'enfant, la gardant toujours à sa ceinture au cas où elle avait besoin de se défouler. Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

\- Merci !

\- Bisou !

Elle embrassa la joue que tendait son père, ce dernier s'étalant au sol par la suite en riant, et s'élança dans la mêlé en hurlant. Sa sœur, bien qu'elle ne la vit pas, l'encouragea en signant et secouant les bras en l'air. Balthazar rampa presque jusqu'au bar pour avoir un appuis afin de se relever, regardant sa progéniture frapper un homme saoul sans défense et le maîtriser parfaitement. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mon bébé grandit si vite...

Emplit de fierté, il assista à la bataille. Ça, c'est ce qu'il appelait une fête : de l'alcool, une bonne rigolade avec ses amis et une grosse guerre de comptoir rafraîchissante ! Cette dernière se calma quelques minutes plus tard, laissant la salle sans dessus, dessous. Kaly revint en sautillant vers son père, brandissant son épée de bois qu'elle utilisait comme une masse. Il la félicita, heureux de la voir si épanouie après son combat déloyal. Par chance, ce pauvre homme ne se rappellera de rien le lendemain, il s'était quand même fait tenir en respect par une gamine de deux ans.

Grunlek arriva, encore débraillé avec quelques spasmes de rire, il confia au mage d'être fatigué et proposa de prendre les enfants pour la nuit. Le paternel accepta avec plaisir, un sourire en coin en regardant son amant au loin. Il était trop ivre pour repenser au baiser langoureux échangé plus tôt, de toute façon, tout le monde était dans le même état et ne s'en rappelleront point à l'aube.

Théo s'approcha, peinant un peu par sa démarche chaotique et s'écroula à moitié sur son compagnon en le plaquant contre le bar. Ils rirent en collant leur visage, échangeant un baiser désordonné, qui les rendit hilare, avant de quitter la salle ensemble. Les fêtards ne firent pas attention au couple qui allait dans leur chambre, s'embrassant passionnément une fois la porte passée. Marchant à reculons, le guerrier chuta en arrière sur le lit en butant dans un pied, le mage se faisant emporter à cause de leur étreinte, finissant allongé sur son homme. Le talons du soldat élança ce dernier d'une douleur vive à cause du coup contre le bois.

\- Ah, putain ! jura-t-il. Tu vas finir par me buter !

\- Oh, mais ça je l'ai déjà fait, ronronna sensuellement son amant en ondulant contre lui. En te faisant savourer la "petite mort"...

Le paladin sourit largement, reprenant le dessus pour mener la danse sulfureuse qui berça leur nuit. Ils furent malgré tout submergé par la tendresse, le mage caressant les tympans de son aimé de mots doux. Le receveur de ces délicates paroles répondit silencieusement par l'étreinte passionnée et intense, ses yeux parlant pour lui. Après l'amour, ils restèrent dans leur bras un moment, reprenant leur souffle. Prêt à s'endormir, Balthazar roula sur le côté en invitant son concubin à le suivre, appréciant qu'il l'enlace étroitement en les couvrant du draps.

\- Moi aussi...

Les mots de Théo percèrent son esprit, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux alors que ses paupières s'humidifièrent. Son homme était très démonstratif, usant d'acte pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. C'était donc la première fois que le mage entendait l'autre répondre à ses déclarations, sa surprise et son émois mettant ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Le guerrier resserra son amant contre lui, savourant sa chaleur, laissant ses pensées d'avenir à ses côtés flotter dans le silence intense de passion. Ils s'endormirent doucement, se serrant avec ferveur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le jour passa difficilement au travers des volets mal fermés, mais le soleil du midi finit par tirer le couple de leur sommeil réparateur. Ils furent de suite accueillit par un terrible mal de crâne, grognant de douleur. Théo glissa ses mains sur leur front et fit un soin qui les apaisèrent, ne laissant qu'une ombre. Balthazar se retourna pour lui faire face et se lova contre sa gorge, soupirant d'aise. Ils restèrent tranquillement ainsi quelques minutes, émergeant de leur lourd sommeil, avant que le mage ne prenne la parole, encore enroué de fatigue.

\- Je ne me rappelle de rien...

\- T'es pas le seul, confia son compagnon en caressant distraitement son épaule, son bras enroulé autour et l'autre collé sous les omoplates.

\- C'est dommage... Vu notre tenu, la soirée devait être intéressante..., sourit malicieusement l'érudit, sa voix pincée de lubricité.

Le paladin sourit également, soufflant d'amusement. Il savoura les quelques caresses sur ses clavicules, ne se doutant pas que son aimé se souvenait de sa réponse à ses tendre allégations. Le reste était flou, mais le demi-diable ce souvenait de ces deux petits mots qui avait retourné son cœur. Quel meilleur cadeau Théo aurait-il pu lui faire que cette exception ?

Après un baiser bercé par la paresse matinale, ils se levèrent pour faire un brin de toilette et s'habiller. Ils rejoignirent la salle principale rangée depuis la veille, accueillant leurs filles qui gambadaient partout. Balthazar remercia la tenancière d'avoir veillé sur les enfants, s'excusant des dégâts que les jeux des petites avaient causé. La femme haussa les épaules, avouant que son fils, un demi-élémentaire depuis peu, était pire catastrophe en forma sa roche partout. La nouvelle rassura les pères qui avait bien vu Liebel s'amuser sans sa capuche. Aussi, ils espéraient qu'elle tienne sa langue si jamais des membres de l'église de la lumière la questionnait. Elle semblait penser que la blanche était une demi-élémentaire, et ils préférèrent ne pas la contre-dire.

Le mage eut alors un sourire malicieux en regardant ailleurs, donnant un petit coup de coude à son conjoint qui le fixa avant de diriger ses yeux dans la même direction. Shin et Akela étaient à la table qu'ils avaient tous occupés la veille, très proche l'un de l'autre et parlant à voix basse. Leurs yeux étaient emplit de douceur et de tendresse. L'archer passait un bras dans le dos de la chasseuse, caressant du bout des doigts la hanche opposée à lui, jouant finalement avec une longue mèche noire en travers de son chemin. Tout ces éléments, ainsi que les petits rires qu'ils poussaient, trahissaient le dénouement de leur soirée. Cette pureté était candide, elle apportait une touche lumineuse et douce dans ce monde de brutes, attendrissant les spectateurs de la scène.

Théo et Balthazar s'approchèrent, rejoignant la table pour s'y asseoir et commander quelque chose à manger. Le couple en face d'eux ne se sépara pas, baissant plutôt les yeux avec un sourire un peu niais, comme deux adolescents ayant fait le mur pour se retrouver en amoureux. Le demi-diable, touché par l'attitude innocente, voulu faire un petit compliment, mais le guerrier le devança avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

\- Ah, bah, putain, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai faillit croire que vous alliez rentrer dans un monastère !

\- Mon cœur, ricana dramatiquement son amant en attirant son attention alors que le couple dépitait. Tu peux leur laisser ces sentiments unique de ce lendemain de première fois ?

\- Un mal de reins ?

\- ... Laisse tomber...

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

\- Grun ! s'exclama l'érudit, plus enthousiaste de voir le nain. Tu tiens bien l'alcool, comme toujours ! Pas de mal de tête ?

\- Non, et je me souviens de ma soirée ! Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que vous soyez tant en forme, même à midi.

\- J'ai eu le droit à un soin ! nargua son ami, puéril, en tirant la langue.

\- Vous deux aussi, ça à l'air d'aller, sourit l'ingénieur avec sous-entendu, le jeune couple souriant avec ce même air innocent que depuis le début de mâtiné, agaçant Théo et attendrissant les deux autres.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Akela. Quelques maux de tête mais rien de méchant.

\- Hey, se relança le paladin, subitement intéressé. Son foutre il est gelé aussi ?

\- Putain, Théo ! hurlèrent le nain et le mage en cœur, les concernés rougissants violemment.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez pas me faire croire que personne ne s'est posé la question ! Si c'est gelé, faut apprécier !

\- Par tout les enfers, je t'en prie, tais-toi, pleurnicha Balthazar en s'arrachant le visage, tirant sur ses paupières inférieures.

\- Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

Prit de court par la question d'Akela, tous se turent enla fixant. Elle vit une lueur de curiosité inassouvie dans les yeux du paladin, un sourire vicieux étirant ses lèvres.

\- Ah oui, tu voudrais vraiment savoir...

Elle se leva en se délectant de la frustration visible du guerrier, prenant la main de Shin pour l'emporter avec elle. Le deux jeunes s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de commencer à partir en pouffant.

\- Alors quoi ? cria Théo en levant les mains avec agacement, attendant une réponse.

\- Faut que je me rafraîchisse la mémoire, rit-elle en pesant ses mots pour le rendre fou, Shin la laissant le guider avec un air tout aussi malicieux.

Ils coururent ensuite jusque dans le couloir menant au chambre pour rejoindre la leur en riant. Grunlek explosa de rire sous l'air dépité du paladin trop curieux, Balthazar ne tardant pas à le suivre dans son hilarité.

\- Ah merde ! J'aurais bien aimé savoir aussi ! avoua le mage.

\- Ok, se pencha le soldat en plaquant ses doigts sur la table, élaborant un plan sérieusement. On va aller dans chaque village qu'on croisera et dès qu'on retrouvera l'une de ses ex on lui posera la question !

\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'elles s'en rappelleraient ? pouffa son amant, l'ingénieur secouant la tête en désespérant sur leur sort avec un sourire.

\- Si jamais tu baisais avec un type qui te gèle de l'intérieur, je pense que tu t'en souviendrais !

\- Pas faux... Et ça expliquerait pourquoi elles le trouvent toute si particulier, le froid doit avoir un effet aphrodisiaque, ou exotique..., réfléchit-il.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Grunlek en faisant signe à une serveuse, amusé par la réaction du couple.

\- On ne sait rien des demi-élémentaires et de leur façon de coucher ! répondit Balthazar, son esprit scientifique s'agitant. Et ceux de métal, ils auraient une bite en acier, tu penses ?

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre une tauler, sourit Théo.

Un silence prit place, le demi-diable et le nain regardant le militaire avec choc avant d'exploser de rire. Ils se calmèrent alors que la serveuse apportait le repas au couple, prenant la commande de Grunlek. Kaly et Liebel arrivèrent rapidement, leur estomacs les attirant vers leurs pères en train de déjeuné pour piquer dans leur assiette. Le mage commanda des douceurs pour le couple absent, se doutant qu'ils auraient un petit creux après leur étreinte matinale. Visiblement, Akela avait été totalement conquise par l'archer qui avait été à la hauteur de sa réputation, en redemandant dès le lendemain.

Balthazar était rassurés qu'elle ne soit pas bloquée en ce qui concernait le sexe et put comprendre qu'elle ait mit du temps à mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'elle ressentait. Savoir qu'elle avait accepté de se confier à Shin lui faisait plaisir. Son ami saura parfaitement veiller à son bonheur, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Le demi-élémentaire avait eu toute la patience du monde pour apprivoiser la sauvageonne, la calmant et l'apaisant. Il ne devait pas s'en être rendu compte, mais cette relation l'avait sauvé également, ne figeant pas ses pensées sur sa vengeance récemment accomplit. Il aurait pu resté isolé dans son monde, ressassant le passé qui l'aurait flagellé amèrement. Mais Akela avait su être présente pour lui, le prenant littéralement par la main. Les aînés de l'archer étaient donc rassurés de voir leur cadet entre de si bonne main, lui souhaitant un avenir radieux.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le couple revint, les yeux encore brillant sous l'intensité précédente. Théo les foudroyèrent du regard, sachant parfaitement qu'ils refusaient toujours de lui répondre. Pour poussé le vice, Shin attrapa le verre de sa compagne et forma deux glaçons arrondit, un sourire sadique plaqué aux lèvres alors qu'il buvait en fixant son ami. Voir le paladin devenir fou comme ça fit bien rire tout le monde, sauf le concerné rongé par la curiosité. Le mage l'était également mais avait décidé de jouer plus finement, espérant avoir un indice, une piste quelconque après une inattention.

Sous l'effervescence, l'érudit reprit son rôle de père et jeta un œil sur ses enfants, comme cinq minutes avant. Son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre ouverte à l'autre bout de la salle, une lueur attirant son attention. Alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres, il se figea, analysant l'étrange petite brillance au loin. Son attitude intrigua de suite Théo qui dirigea ses yeux dans la même direction, les écarquillant en même temps que son amant.

\- SHIN !

Leur cri, poussé en cœur, prévenu à temps l'archer qui se déplaça immédiatement sur le côté. Le son sifflant d'une flèche se plantant dans leur table traversa la salle, les mettant tous en alerte. Les quelques clients de la salle paniquèrent un peu, comme les employés, se demandant d'où l'attaque provenait. Grunlek calma les civils, coupant court à tout mouvement de panique.

Poignard de glace en main, le demi-élémentaire bondit rapidement jusqu'à la fenêtre et examina les alentour mais ne vit rien. Le coupable devait être loin. Il revint auprès de ses amis qui fixaient le projectile, ou plus exactement ce qui était attaché autour : le cadavre d'une corneille avec les yeux crevés. C'était clairement une menace, plus encore alors que la pointe de la flèche était gravé d'une lune bruni.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard inquiet mais étaient loin d'être surpris. Ils se doutaient qu'en tuant l'un des représentants de la Lune rouge, ils allaient s'attirer les foudre des autres membres. Cela n'avait été qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils retrouvent les aventuriers responsables, mais peu avait dû réchapper à l'incendie infernal, se défendre devrait être jouable.

* * *

P.S: Psst ! Oui c'est bien la scène du dernier live~ ;p Que voulez vous, j'ai trouvé ça tellement épique que j'ai pas pu résisté de l'imaginer avec Kaly !


	27. Chapter 26

Oha-yooo ! （＾０＾）/

Merci pour toutes vos reviews~ Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre dans ce commentaire d'auteur, en fait je me sens déchirée par mon propre chapitre et je me sens horrible (≧▽≦) Donc je pense que je vais vous laisser découvrir ça !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~

* * *

Les aventuriers marchaient le long d'une route, Shin et Grunlek à pied à côté de Glacier, le cheval de Liebel et Kaly. Les petites avaient leur propre monture, l'archer sautant sur le dos de l'animal s'il y avait besoin de fuir afin de tenir les enfants. Elles savaient tenir en selle mais même du haut de leur quatre ans, elles peinaient à garder l'équilibre au galop. Sans que le groupe ne put le remarquer, trop alerte à cause de l'église de la lumière et des assassins de la Lune rouge, deux années s'étaient écoulées. Akela était toujours du voyage, et le groupe avait décidé d'aller jusqu'à leur auberge qui devait être construite à l'heure actuelle. Elle vivait toujours son idylle avec le demi-élémentaire, leur relation étonnement tendre, même si la jeune femme s'amusait à mettre une raclée à son homme en combat singulier.

Cependant, l'état de santé de Balthazar se dégrada et inquiéta le groupe, les obligeant à remettre à plus tard leur visite de leur établissement. Depuis quelques jours, suite à leur arrêt dans un hameau, le mage était tombé progressivement malade. Au départ, ce n'était un rhume ordinaire, puis les symptômes changèrent et montèrent en puissance, passant par une fièvre, et des crampes au ventre. Pour finir, il avait des vomissements, irritant son estomac et son œsophage jusqu'à le faire saigner. Il n'avait plus de force et peinait à marcher, quelque chose n'allait pas et lui même avait confié que sa maladie n'avait rien de naturel. Théo, qui l'accompagnait sur Lumière en se rassurant de l'avoir dans son dos, avait parlé d'un homme expert en botanique qui avait travaillé avec son ordre. Il serait apparemment une personne de confiance qui saurait les aider, et tenir sa langue, ce qui était non négligeable.

Alors qu'il était endormit, ou inconscient, ils ne savaient plus très bien, le mage eut un léger sursaut. Ses mains s'agitèrent contre le plastron du paladin qui arrêta de suite son étalon pour bondir au sol en le tenant contre lui. À peine eut-il le temps de se baisser que le demi-diable vomit pour la quatrième fois depuis cette demi-heure. Il n'y avait que de la salive et du sang, même son estomac n'avait pas le temps de refaire de la bile.

\- On est encore loin ? demanda Shin avec inquiétude, Grunlek donnant les gourdes d'eaux aux enfants pour détourner leur attention.

\- On devrait rejoindre la capitale dans la soirée, répondit le guerrier en aidant son conjoint à se mettre sur les genoux, resserrant la queue de cheval basse pour éviter qu'il vomisse sur ses cheveux. On va traverser la forêt et prendre la route qui est derrière, les gardes seront déjà passés et on atteindra la ville plus vite.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen qu'on s'arrête quelque part avec les petites ? fit Akela, soucieuse. La forêt est vaste, on pourrait monter un camp, et avec ce type...

\- Vous serez de suite découvert, les inquisiteurs chargés de surveiller les alentours de la régions ont des chiens sur-entraînés, et Bob a besoin d'une chambre, pas d'une forêt. L'église est trop occupée à nous chercher dans tout le Cratère, jamais elle ne penserait qu'on irait dans la capitale de l'ordre.

\- Je te jure que si je meurs, je te tue..., maugréa le mage entre deux nausées.

Ses amis sourirent un peu, sauf le soldat. Ils pouvaient comprendre que leur compagnon cherchait à les rassurer en continuant de faire de l'humour, mais ils sentaient que lui même constatait la gravité de la situation. Incapable de manger correctement, il avait terriblement maigrie et commençait à se décharner. Théo était mort d'inquiétude, une rage et haine grandissant à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un avait rendu son amant mortellement malade, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de faire un retour à l'envoyeur.

\- Comment t'as dis qu'on allait passer déjà ? questionna Shin alors que le couple remontait à cheval, Grunlek aidant Théo à mettre Balthazar sur Lumière.

\- T'as encore oublié ? tonna le guerrier, une veine ressortant sur sa tempe.

\- J'ai pas... Tout saisie non plus..., avoua Balthazar d'une voix faible, le calmant.

\- ... Une fois à Castelblanc on passera par l'arrière, depuis la cours des pendus et on ira dans une maison de la ville-haute grâce à un passeur. C'est un ancien pote de formation, il m'en doit une.

\- Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Sa sœur était sorcière, blanche, mais comme elle allait être brûlée vive, je l'ai aidé à fuir la ville.

\- Mine de rien, t'as bon cœur, le charria Akela avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je suis un paladin, je protège la population !

\- Va dire ça à la gamine dans laquelle t'es rentré avec ton bouclier ! rétorqua l'archer.

\- Elle n'est pas morte ! égrena le guerrier avec agacement plus profond qu'avant.

Les autres ne poussèrent pas la blague plus loin, restant sur la faible détente qu'ils avaient réussi à faire. Théo avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau, sa préoccupation pour l'état de son amant l'enfermant dans des tourments interminables. Il était si facilement irritable que la moindre réflexion, même anodine, le faisait exploser. Seul le demi-diable avait la capacité de l'apaiser. Les petites n'osaient pas trop s'approcher de leur père malade, voyant le second le surprotéger et les empêcher de venir plus près. Tout le monde était tendu, et anxieux de s'approcher de la ville même qui les recherchait. Au moins, ils ne devraient pas avoir à faire à la Lune rouge dans la capital, elle était assez protégée pour ne pas laisser les assassins passer. Ils resteront tout de même sur leurs gardes, après tout, on ne sait jamais qui n'était pas corrompu.

Eden pleura en regardant le mage, échangeant un regard avec lui et le faisant sourire, touché par l'attention. Le groupe entier se faisait du soucie. Ils reprirent leur marche en quittant la route et passèrent entre les arbres pour couper dans la forêt. Pendant la traversé, ils s'arrêtèrent régulièrement, le mage ayant besoin de vomir ou de ne plus être secoué par la marche du cheval. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des bois, la nuit était tombée, mais les lumières de la cité majestueuse au loin donnèrent facilement un repère.

Pour se déplacer plus discrètement, tous avaient caché ce qui pourrait les trahir, c'est à dire leurs armes et leurs tenues. Akela, bien qu'à contre cœur, avait accepté de porter une robe longue à bustier, une longue cape couvrant ses épaules, tandis que ses cheveux étaient réunis dans un chinions élégant. Shin a ses côtés, avait troqué sa tenue bleu sombre pour du noir, couvrant son visage de ses cheveux détaché et un masque en tissu sombre. Grunlek avait caché son bras métallique dans une large veste molletonné et une paire de gants en cuir, se faisant passer pour un forgeron. Quant à Théo et Balthazar, le fait d'être habillé tel d'autres citadins suffisait à les camoufler.

Ce qui fut plus difficile à dissimuler fut Liebel, Kaly passant pour une enfant turbulente mais normale. La fille du divin se cachait sous une cape à capuche noire, se faisant la plus discrète possible et passé pour malade. Elle devait baisser la tête, ou se cacher dans la nuque de sa sœur devant elle pour ne pas que les passants qu'ils pourraient croiser la reconnaisse. Une fillette blanche, ça ne courrait pas les rues, les fidèles de Castelblanc devineront de suite qui elle était. Elle avait peur, bien plus consciente du danger qu'à l'époque, surtout à force que sa famille le lui répète. Elle appréciait les quelques regards épuisés du demi-diable, demandant silencieusement si elle allait bien. Par signe discret, elle répondait à l'affirmative, se sentant rassurée par ces orbes marron posées sur elle.

Le fait que le mage soit inconscient permit aux aventuriers d'avancer rapidement. Ils atteignirent les portes arrières de la ville où un homme les attendaient déjà. Théo tendit sa main vers lui et ils s'étreignirent l'avant-bras, échangeant un regard en disant long sur la reconnaissance de l'un envers l'autre. En silence, l'homme aux courts cheveux blond leur indiqua de le suivre, tous s'exécutant sans rien dire. Ils traversèrent les rues de la basse-ville, évitant au maximum de croiser ne serait-ce qu'un sans-abris. Lumière portait encore son armure accrochée à ses harnachements, n'importe qui pourrait reconnaître l'emblème de l'ordre dirigeant la cité. Ils pourraient être tenté de prévenir la garde en espérant avoir une prime en retour, ou un droit de passage chez les bourgeois.

Le demi-diable se réveilla sur le chemin, s'agitant faiblement contre son conjoint qui sauta avec lui à terre pour le soutenir, le laissant cracher une autre gerbe de sang. Ce qui inquiéta profondément le groupe, et plus encore Théo, fut la quantité d'hémoglobine plus importante que les autres fois. Leur guide fut quelque peu décontenancé mais se reprit et aida le paladin à remettre Balthazar en selle pour continuer leur chemin. Ils devaient faire vite.

Après une heure interminable de marche, détours infernaux oblige, ils s'arrêtèrent, quittant leur destrier pour les laisser dans une famille acceptant de les cacher. C'était celle de la femme de Zen, le camarade de formation de Théo qui les aidait en cette sombre nuit ; le groupe eut donc toute confiance en ce qui concerne la discrétion de leur infiltration. Ils continuèrent à pieds, évitant les troupes de garde qui patrouillaient en se cachant dans les ruelles, avant d'arriver à une porte de passage vers la ville-haute. Les paladins écoutèrent le blond qui les avait accosté pour leur intimer quelques paroles. Suite à ça, les hommes regardèrent le groupe plus en arrière, avant de les autoriser d'un geste à passer.

Tous baissèrent la tête en dépassant les gardiens de la porte magique, traversant la barrière lumineuse sans problème. Lorsque Liebel suivit les autres, la lumière fut plus intense mais la réaction se stoppa dès qu'elle repartie, ne durant donc qu'une seconde à peine et passant presque inaperçue. Les gardes n'y prêtèrent pas attention, se disant que ce devait être à cause du nombre important de personnes qui traversait la barrière en même temps. La petite, morte de peur, se colla un peu plus à Grunlek qui lui tenait la main, la rassurant en lâchant sa paume pour frotter son dos. Eden la soutint également et fit une liche sur la joue de la gamine, lui arrachant un petit sourire.

Zen les emmenèrent dans une maison sur étage à quelques minutes de leur position, traversant la pièce principale après l'entrée pour ouvrir une porte avant de s'en écarter. Les autres laissèrent Théo, qui portait son amant sur son dos, passer et entrer dans la chambre pour installer le malade sur la couche. Par respect, le reste du groupe attendit dans le salon, paré à partir à la recherche du botaniste capable d'aider leur ami. Akela observa le blond qui les avait guidé jusque là, préférant le tenir à l'œil en ne sachant pas si elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Elle le vit tiquer en regardant le guerrier qui installait délicatement l'érudit dans le lit, et continuer de le dévisager un peu même une fois sortit de la pièce.

\- Quoi ? lança sèchement Théo vers son ancien camarade.

\- Tu... Je ne pensais pas que ça t'arriverais un jours, encore moins avec ce genre de personne, répondit le paladin avec un peu d'hésitation, se prenant un regard noir. Je suis surpris, c'est tout...

\- Et alors ? Ça ne change rien au plan !

\- On ne s'est pas vu depuis, quoi, quatorze ans ? Et tu reviens avec un homme, comprend que c'est un peu bizarre.

\- Cette discussion est aussi inutile que ta réflexion, alors dis-moi où est Mani qu'on en finisse !

\- ... À l'embranchement de la huitième, près de la fontaine, fit Zen en cachant que ses paroles l'avait blessé. Tu devrais me laisser les enfants, ils sont encore petits et il est tard...

Théo tourna les talons rapidement, ordonnant à ses enfants de rester sur place. Les sœurs s'échangèrent un regard, un peu paniquée de voir leur père partir si rapidement. Grunlek coursa le guerrier en lui demandant de les attendre, Akela poussant doucement Shin par l'épaule.

\- Vas-y, je vais rester avec elles.

\- Merci, dit-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement et caressant furtivement sa nuque.

L'archer quitta la maison au pas de course en remettant son masque, sa compagne fermant la porte derrière elle. La métis se retourna ensuite pour sourire aux enfants, essayant de garder la face, leur proposant de manger quelque chose avant d'aller dormir. Timidement, les petites acceptèrent et s'installèrent sur la table devant l'âtre, prenant le pain et les morceaux de viandes séchées que leur donna leur tante. Pendant qu'elles grignotaient, Zen resta auprès de Balthazar pour l'aider à boire ou à vomir.

Une fois les petites couchées dans une pièce à l'étage, la chasseuse descendit et accepta avec plaisir la tasse de thé que lui tendit le blond et s'assit à table avec lui. Elle pouvait sentir le regard lourd qui pesait sur elle, aussi elle prit le temps de boire un peu sa boisson avant de lever les yeux pour le questionner silencieusement.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Théo ?

\- Deux ans et demi, environs. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous devez savoir donc depuis quand... Lui et cet homme...

\- Ah... Ils ont fêté leur douze ans le mois dernier.

Choqué, le paladin baissa les yeux sur sa propre tasse, soufflant un juron sous la surprise. Subitement curieuse, la jeune femme décida de retourner la conversation pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme discret sur son passé.

\- Dites-moi, commença-t-elle en attirant à nouveau son attention, se penchant sur la table en s'accoudant à cette dernière. Comment il était pendant sa formation ?

\- Euhm... Je pense que s'il y avait eu une note de brutalité, il aurait été premier du siècle, sourit un peu le blond, essayant de faire de l'humour pour essuyer le choc précédent. Il était quelqu'un d'assez secret et renfermé sur lui même, il ne parlait pas beaucoup en fait et se concentrait sur sa formation physique. Il était toujours le premier et le dernier à quitter le terrain d'entraînement.

\- Je vois le genre, il n'a pas beaucoup changé au final.

\- En fait, malgré qu'il était associable, il n'en restait pas moins ironiquement amical. Il était abordable et quand on parlait, on se rendait compte qu'il était quelqu'un de sympa. Cependant, quand il a eu un test à passer, il est revenu comme l'ombre de lui même. Il était froid et amère, et voulait tuer toutes les hérésies existantes. J'ai jamais compris ce qui s'était passé.

L'indice fit tiquer la chasseuse, faisant quelques liens avec des sous-entendus que Balthazar avait déjà rarement fait.

\- Quand j'ai appris que ma sœur allait finir sur le bûcher, il était avec moi. Il m'a prit à part et m'a proposé de lui faire quitter la ville avec lui, profitant qu'il démarrait ses pérégrinations en tant qu'inquisiteur. J'étais plutôt surpris, il ne m'avait pas reparlé depuis ce test non-officiel qu'il avait eu, mais je ne pouvais qu'accepter. Sans lui, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu avoir la chance d'être oncle... Mais il était si froid, si distant, j'avais peur qu'il détruise plus qu'il ne traque avec la bonté ecclésiastique qui nous a été enseignée.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retenu, dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que je sentais que resté ici ne serait pas la solution. Il aurait fait quoi ? Il serait rentré dans la garde pour patrouiller dans la basse-ville et tabasser un marchant ou deux pour collecter les impôts ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas... Il avait besoin d'aventures, je le sentais. Mais... À aucun moment je n'ai pensé qu'il reviendrait amoureux, ça me semblait complètement dingue pour un type dans son genre... Douze ans ?... Merde...

De petit pas dans les escaliers détourna leur attention, pivotant pour voir les fillettes osant à peine avancer, visiblement inquiètes. Le blond sursauta en voyant la blanche, la dévisageant en la détaillant de haut en bas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il ne devait très certainement pas croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Akela se leva du banc et vint à leur rencontre, profitant qu'elles soient à sa hauteur depuis les marches.

\- Dad..., souffla Kaly après un regard échangé avec sa sœur.

\- Bon, pas longtemps parce qu'il doit se reposer, d'accord ?

Elles hochèrent la tête et se prirent la main pour la suivre jusqu'à la chambre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Zen se leva, intrigué, et resta à l'entrée pour observer la scène. Eden, qui était resté à veiller au pied du lit du malade, redressa la tête, suivant d'un regard maternel les enfants. Ces derniers s'approchèrent d'un pas hésitant du lit, la respiration sifflante du mage dont la toux trahissait le sang dans sa gorge ne les rassurant pas. Liebel osa prendre la main qui serrait le douloureusement le draps, la sienne tout aussi tremblante. Son père ouvrit un peu les yeux et tourna la tête vers les petites, un peu surpris, il attrapa néanmoins les petits doigts dans sa paume pour tenter de rassurer la fillette. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres dé-séchées et tâchées par l'hémoglobine. Sa peau d'une blancheur extrême et son air émacié brisant le cœur de tous. Il était comme prêt à mourir à tout moment.

\- Hey... Vous faites pas dodo ? souffla le demi-diable avant de tousser difficilement, reprenant son souffle pour continuer. C'est pas bien ça... Comment vous allez vadrouiller si vous êtes fatigués ?...

Trop touchée pour parler, Kaly tira sa chemise sur son épaule et se cacha dedans, pleurant. Liebel restait droite, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues, en essayant à nouveau de faire un soin. Malheureusement, comme tous ceux précédents, sa tentative fut un échec. Akela sentit Zen faire un bon en arrière et décida de le mettre au courant de tout après avoir recouché les petites. Balthazar se tourna comme il put sur le côté, ne supportant pas de voir ses enfants dans cet état, et les prit dans ses bras pour les serrer contre lui. Il n'avait plus aucune force, mais ça suffit aux sœurs pour se presser contre lui.

\- Ça va aller... Ça va aller... Papa va trouver un remède, vous allez voir... Aller, faut aller dormir maintenant...

\- Veux pas, pleura Kaly.

\- C'était pas une question, allez dormir, et moi je vais faire pareil pour guérir vite...

La rouquine essaya d'arrêter ses larmes en se retirant du cou de son père, le regardant en tressautant par ses sanglots impossible à combattre. Le mage déglutit avant de lancer un regard à la chasseuse qui comprit de suite, attrapant les mains des petites pour les emporter malgré leurs protestations. Elles montèrent à peine les escaliers qu'elles entendirent quelqu'un vomir dans la pièce d'à côté.

Akela eut beaucoup de mal à garder les enfants dans la couche, se voyant obligé d'user d'autorité ferme pour qu'elles abdiquent enfin. Elle put redescendre au salon après la demi-heure de bataille, trouvant Zen encore sous le choc en fixant les flammes, une main sur la bouche. Il la regarda gravement.

\- Alors c'est vrais... Elle est...

\- La fille du dieu de la lumière, oui, le coupa la jeune femme.

\- Quand j'ai eu la description de votre groupe en tant qu'accompagnant de la déesse, j'ai cru reconnaître Théo mais... Je n'étais pas bien sûr...

\- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de nous aider ?

\- Principalement, c'était pour la dette que j'avais envers lui... Et je dois avoué que j'ai été curieux également... C'est ce mage qui l'élève ?

Sentant la pente glissante et ne sachant pas trop qu'est-ce qui était juste de révéler, elle hésita en cherchant une phrase à dire. Elle fut sauvée par la porte qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant le reste de la bande qui revenait. Ils étaient accompagnés par un homme aux origines elfique trahi par ses oreilles pointues, de longues tresses sombres serties par une pointe de flèche au métal étrange à leur extrémité. Il avait un air un peu naïf et semblait déconnecté de la réalité, mais on pouvait également déceler une lueur fade dans le fond de ses prunelles, l'expérience amère du passé se faisant ressentir.

Théo prit les devants en tirant le nouvel arrivant par la manche, l'emportant dans la chambre du malade. Tous les suivirent pour rester à l'entrée, attendant avec impatience le verdict et espérant avoir une solution pour soigner leur ami. Le demi-elfe eut une grimace qui n'augura rien de bon en regardant l'érudit, se penchant pour l'examiner de plus près. Il demanda s'il y avait eu des traces étranges que ce soit une piqûre d'insecte, un réaction cutané ou autre chose du même genre. L'inquisiteur répondit que non, qu'il avait déjà vérifié. Le botaniste ouvrir la bouche de Balthazar pour continuer son inspection, se figeant avant de refermer la mâchoire en échangeant un regard grave avec le mage.

\- Il a été empoisonné, par une toxine si puissante que je me demande comment il fait pour être toujours en vie, déclara Mani le double en se relevant.

\- Qui dit poison, dit antidote, alors fais-le ! ordonna Théo, la colère faisant vibrer sa voix alors que sa gorge était serrée.

\- Si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense... Il n'y a encore aucun remède de connu...

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe, tous écarquillant les yeux en se sentant tomber de haut. Le guerrier trembla de plus en plus, son souffle se coupant alors que la rage et le refus humidifiaient ses yeux, lui faisant serrer les poings et les dents. Mani se tourna à nouveau vers son patient, continuant son analyse à voit haute.

\- Le poison engourdit les muscles, dont le cerveau, jusqu'à finir par le cœur. Cet homme va mourir d'une crise cardiaque et d'une hémorragie interne.

\- Je te demande pas de parler mais de le soigner ! cria Théo. Alors fait quelque chose !

\- S'il n'y a pas de trace de piqûre, alors il y a deux options : par voie oral ou olfactive. Si j'en juge à la bassine pleine de sang et aux lèvres qui en sont également recouverte, il vomit. Donc, il l'a ingéré. Quand auriez-vous bu quelque chose qu'on vous aurait donné ? demanda le botaniste au mage qui réfléchit autant qu'il le pouvait, ignorant la fureur grandissante de l'amoureux paniqué derrière lui.

\- Il y a une semaine... On s'est arrêté dans une bourgade... On l'avait sauvé d'une attaque de bandit et... On s'est vu fêter notre réussite en guise de remerciement... Un tas de monde nous ont offert des verres, mais... Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu m'empoisonner... Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Ça on verra plus tard, quand tu seras guérie ! tonna Théo avant d'attraper rudement la cape sur l'épaule de Mani, le tournant vers lui avec un air menaçant que ne l'impressionna guère. Maintenant, toi, tu vas te magner de lui trouver un remède !

\- Je peux donner quelques mélanges pour ralentir le processus et essayer de calmer la douleur, mais comme je l'ai dis, encore aucun antidote n'a été découvert.

\- Peut-être parce que toute les victimes étaient déjà morte... Et que personne n'a pu témoigner, déglutit difficilement Balthazar, sa voix faible faisant taire tout le monde pour l'écouter. J'ai eu des remonté sucré le lendemain... Pourtant j'avais rien prit de tel...

\- Bien, bien, autre chose ? demanda le demi-elfe en réfléchissant.

\- Engourdissement de la gorge, comme une angine, et trouble oculaire intempestif... Ça m'a rappeler les effets de la mandragore... Quand elle est mélangé à la solution de Koviikhan...

\- Dans ce cas... Je pense savoir ce qu'on peut essayer...

Un regain d'espoir fit sourire les amis qui écoutaient depuis l'entrée mais le soldat reprit la parole, à la fois furieux et déchiré.

\- Tu savais que tu avais été empoisonné depuis le début ? cria-t-il envers son compagnon.

\- J'ai pensé à une cochonnerie qui avait traîné dans un verre mal essuyé... Après j'ai essayé de prendre de l'anti-poison mais ça n'a pas marché...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ! On aurait pu trouver une solution plus rapidement !

\- T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?... Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai eu le cœur de te le dire avant ?

Théo serra les dents, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier un peu plus. Il se redressa en bombant le torse, refusant de perdre la face, la rage l'aidant à retenir ses larmes. Mani observa les deux hommes avant de réaliser subitement la nature profonde de leur relation, les pointant tour à tour du doigt avec une expression illuminée de révélation. Il se reprit ensuite, comprenant donc pourquoi l'inquisiteur réagissait aussi violemment.

\- Je peux ralentir la progression du poison, mais pour tenter un remède, il va me falloir quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant que ce que j'ai déjà en stock. C'est une plante assez rare et elle se trouve sur les piques rocheux, deux jours à l'Ouest d'ici. Ses feuilles bleues et ses épines rouge la caractérise plus que ses fleurs couleur feu : la dragonnière.

\- Oh merde, pesta Shin, penaud. Je vois où c'est... Il n'y a pas...

\- Un dragon sur place ? Si. Et justement, il me faut l'un de ses crocs et une écaille fraîche en plus d'une glande salivaire.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il n'y a aucun remède connu, pâlit Akela.

\- Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il te faut tout ça ? demanda Shin, peut enclin à aller combattre un dragon.

\- En terme de réactif puissant, ces ingrédients renforce les autres plantes auxquelles ils sont mélangés. Quant à la dragonnière, elle capte toute les toxines pour les éliminer, mais n'est pas facile à dénicher. Si Castelblanc n'a pas encore chassé le dragon, c'est parce qu'il reste dans sa montagne, il ne fait pas d'histoire. Mais personne n'a dû venir l'embêter jusqu'à maintenant donc vous avez une chance de le surprendre. Vous devez faire vite, je ne sais pas si je pourrais ralentir indéfiniment la progression du poison.

L'ambiance glacial pesa lourdement sur les épaules des aventuriers, plus encore sur celles de Théo qui fixait son amant en refusant la fatalité. Grunlek finit par prendre la parole, sentant que les langues des autres étaient lier par l'angoisse. Soit leur ami mourrait, soit ils prenaient le risque de tous y rester. Aucune des deux solutions n'étaient plus charmante que l'autre mais le choix était vite fait. Au moins, pour l'une des deux, il y avait une chance.

\- Un dragon ? On va se le farcir, je suis sûr que rôtie avec quelques pommes de terres, c'est super bon ! lança le nain en faisant sourire les autres, hormis l'inquisiteur.

\- On va vous ramener ça ! renchéri Shin en comprenant la démarche de l'ingénireur. M'en veut pas de rafler la gloire si je jette la flèche mortel, Bob !

\- Je t'en pris, sourit ce dernier avec amusement avant de tousser.

\- On devrait partir maintenant, demain matin sera trop difficile pour passer inaperçu, déclara le guerrier.

\- Je vous ferais passer autant de fois qu'il le faudra, promit Zen en plaquant son poing sur le cœur, montrant son engagement.

\- Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas.

\- Théo... Viens pas là une seconde..., quémanda le malade.

l'interpeller s'approcha, acceptant de s'asseoir lorsque l'autre lui prit la main et tira un peu dessus. Il n'apprécia pas le regard fataliste et déchiré que son concubin lui lançait, prêt à refuser la moindre de ses demandes.

\- Prends les filles...

\- Non, trancha le militaire.

\- Vous monterez un camps et l'un de vous resteras avec elles... Mais prends les avec toi, s'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas qu'elles me voient...

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir ! le coupa-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- Mais elles vont venir, tourner en rond... Je ne veux pas leur imposer ça...

\- Il y a des enfants ! s'exclama Mani le double avec surprise avant de s'agiter nerveusement. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais gérer ça...

Alors que les autres débattirent sur la réflexion du botaniste, les amants s'échangèrent un long regard, l'un insistant sur sa demande et l'autre hésitant à y céder. Finalement, malgré le danger encouru, Théo abdiqua en baissant la tête et soupirant. Il avait les yeux fermés, mort d'inquiétude de n'avoir qu'un cadavre à son retour. Il se laissa tirer par la main empoignant faiblement le col de sa chemise chanvre, acceptant le baiser qu'il refusait être un adieu. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Théo attrapa sa joue après avoir glisser une mèche derrière son oreille, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air décidé.

\- Je reviendrais... Et toi aussi...


	28. Chapter 27

Oha-yooo !(*^ー^)ノ

Merci pour vos reviews, votre lecture, vos attentions, vos follows, votre folie, tout ! v(^-^)v Vous êtes une commu déjantée et c'est vraiment bon de délirer avec vous ! On ne sera jamais partie aussi loin qu'avec un demi-élémentaire en polystyrène (≧▽≦) Les fanarts sur Aventures en mode Peter Pan sont magnifique ! Viktor en chef indien, c'était une idée épique ! (≧▽≦) Vous m'avez tué !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ ( ・∀・)ノ

* * *

\- Je ne le sens vraiment pas, les gars... Y'aurait pas un cadavre frais dans le coin ? Ce serait bien moins risqué..., geignit Shin.

\- Les dragons ça ne meurt pas d'un claquement de doigt ! râla Théo. On va buter celui là, un point c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embarqué là dedans ? demanda Zen avec un manque d'assurance flagrant. Je suis paladin, je n'ai jamais quitté la cité de ma vie...

\- Il me faut quelqu'un de confiance pour garder mes enfants.

\- ... Pardon ?

Tous arrêtèrent le galop des montures pour que les deux anciens camarades se juge du regard. Le blond dévisagea les petites avec stupeur avant de fixer à nouveau son ami. Grunlek massa ses yeux de sa main mécanique, soupirant, aussi désespéré que Shin et Akela. C'était bien évidement le détails important que le guerrier n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de révéler.

\- Les deux sont à cet homme et toi ? s'exclama le paladin avec choc.

\- Et alors ? soupira l'inquisiteur en talonnant son étalon pour qu'il reprenne la marche, le reste du groupe le suivant de près.

\- Pour la déesse, je l'avais comprit mais... Pour l'autre, j'ai cru qu'elle était celle de l'un de tes amis !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu les garderas de toute façon !

\- T'es quelqu'un d'atypique, Théo ! Alors si ton conjoint n'est pas ordinaire, tes enfants non plus ! Elle est quoi ?

Plutôt surpris et amusés de sa déduction des plus perspicace, les aventuriers se tournèrent vers lui avec un petit sourire moqueur, leur chef foudroyant le blond du regard. Un petit silence prit place, laissant flotter une certaine tension dans l'air, raidissant le citadin déjà peu à l'aise à l'extérieur de sa ville.

\- À moitié sirène.

Zen le mira un instant avant d'exploser de rire, se reprenant rapidement en combattant ses tressauts d'hilarité.

\- Ok, je peux comprendre que tu trouves qu'elle est belle comme une sirène, mais la blague était bonne !

\- ...

\- Attend... T'étais pas sérieux ?...

\- ...

Le blond se laissa retomber contre l'encolure de sa jument alezane en jurant, puis il pesta contre la répétition des mauvaises situations dans lesquelles il était à chaque fois. Shin, Grunlek et Akela rirent avec les enfants, le pauvre homme semblait avoir le malheur de toujours se faire embarquer dans des plans foireux.

Théo talonna à nouveau Lumière pour le faire partir au galop, ordonnant à son groupe d'accélérer le pas, voulant gagner le maximum de terrain avant la nuit. Tous lui obéir sans rechigner, ils étaient fatigués, les enfants aussi, plus vite ils avanceront et plus vite ils pourront se reposer. Déjà la nuit dernière, ils avaient chevauché jusqu'à l'aube en silence et au pas pour que les petites dorment. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger rapidement avant de reprendre la route, n'effectuant des poses que si l'un d'entre eux avaient besoin de latrines naturelles. Personne n'avait craché sur cette course contre la montre, tous étant d'accord qu'il fallait récupéré la dragonnière et les ingrédients sur le dragon au plus vite.

Mani les avait rassuré que s'ils ne parvenaient à avoir que la plante, cinq tiges lui iraient pour concocté un antidote. Cependant, elle était déjà rare et arracher un bouquet, sachant que le botaniste avait besoin de la racine, risquait de la faire disparaître. Shin et Grunlek étaient assez sensible à ce détail, mais Théo et Akela étaient plutôt d'avis de prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les avis étaient plutôt partagé, les uns disant qu'il fallait préserver la nature, et les autres répliquant qu'elles devaient avoir une réserve ailleurs. Ils préférèrent ne pas rouvrir le débat, chacun campant sur ses positions.

Le crépuscule déclina progressivement, mais Théo continuait son avancer. Akela intervenu, profitant d'être derrière lui pour le prévenir qu'ils n'avaient plus de pyromage pour les éclairer et démarrer rapidement un feu avec peu de bois. Agacé mais forcé de constater qu'elle avait raison, l'inquisiteur leva le poing en signe d'arrêt général. Le groupe soupira de soulagement, et mit pied à terre en se dégourdissant les jambes. Ils montèrent le camp, les chasseurs ramassant du bois dans les alentours, la plaine devenant de plus en plus rocailleuse n'aidant pas dans leur tache. La végétation était éparse et les buissons, principalement des tas d'épine ininflammable et résistant à la chaleur. Certains, comportant des fruits que les fillettes arrivèrent à attraper avec leurs petites mains, étaient plus boisé et récoltable pour un feu de fortune.

Les aventuriers se réunirent avec les ressources dénichées au camp, Liebel portant les fruits noirs aux jus violacé dans sa robe blanche. Grunlek se pencha dessus et grimaça, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres en imaginant comment Balthazar aurait hurlé de la voir taché comme ça. Eden lécha les mains couverte de jus de Kaly avec appétit, le rire qu'elle émit faisant battre joyeusement sa queue. Les sœurs peinaient à avoir le sourire depuis qu'elles avaient quitté leur père, l'inquiétude et le manque se lisant dans leurs yeux et leur comportement.

Habituée à la vie en nature, Akela généra un feu en frottant deux silex qu'elle gardait dans sa pochette accroché à sa ceinture. Soudain, Shin brandit son arc et tira en l'air, un son strident et douloureux d'un oiseau surpris retentit avant que le cadavre ne chute à quelques mètres d'eux. Eden bondit pour aller chercher la proie et la ramener au camp. C'était un faisan, les surprenant un peu en vu du lieu ou ils se trouvaient. Ils pensèrent que la chasse à court avait dû louper l'animal qui s'était échappé le plus loin possible. Ils haussèrent les épaules, ayant finalement de la bonne viande à cuir pour le dîner. Kaly sautilla sur place en regardant Grunlek préparer l'oiseau, son estomac gargouillant à l'avance.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance plus détendu malgré les pensées dirigées vers le mage, tous essayant de se distraire en faisant autre chose. Le repas, bien que délicieux, fut amère, une personne bondissante et bavarde manquant à l'assembler. Le vide que Baltazar laissait était horrible. Tout semblait si cruellement calme, creux et ennuyant. Au moment du coucher, l'inquisiteur prenant le premier tour de garde, les enfants sortirent de leur sac de couchage pour venir vers lui. Leur mine affligé fit directement comprendre à leur père ce qui n'allait pas et ce qu'elles voulaient. Avec un soupire, Théo décroisa les bras, toujours en tailleur au sol, et attrapa la couverture sur laquelle il était assis. Les petites montèrent sur ses genoux et il les entoura du tissu molletonné et chaud en plus de ses bras.

\- _**Papa**_ , commença Liebel en sortant ses mains pour signer. _ **Dad va guérir ?**_

\- _**Il va guérir**_ , répondit-il de la même façon.

\- _**C'est promis**_ _**?**_

\- _**Les serviteurs de la lumière n'ont qu'une parole.**_

Rassurée de sa réponse, la blanche ferma les yeux, sa sœur l'imitant en ayant suivit la conversation. Depuis le temps, la rouquine avait appris le langage des signes et pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce que sa frangine disait. Théo resserra ses filles contre lui, son expression se pinçant douloureusement en pensant qu'il risquait de les élever seul, n'ayant que ses mots pour garder leur deuxième parent dans leur mémoire. Elles étaient encore si jeunes, peut-être qu'elles ne se rappelleraient jamais de son visage, de sa voix, de sa manière de faire.

Elles ne se souviendront pas des moments passés avec lui, de ces nuits où il avait veillé sur leur sommeil, de ces jours de maladie essuyé par son amour paternel. Le guerrier ne savait pas s'il réussirait à supporter la déchirure que les questions de ses enfants sur le mage lui apporteront. Il se sentait incapable de les élever tout seul, c'était un projet d'avenir avec son amant, ils devaient le faire ensemble, et non séparément. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses sombres pensées, une voix le fit presque sursauter.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je verrais ça un jour...

C'était Zen qui n'était toujours pas endormit, sûrement trop inquiet des bruits environnant pour s'assoupir sereinement. Théo ne bougea pas, lui jetant un rapide regard avant de fixer à nouveau ses filles plongées dans leurs songes. Ses doigts, découvert par l'absence de ses gants, caressèrent doucement les petits corps emmitouflés sous la couverture de la même façon que le demi-diable le faisait.

\- Mais, surprenamment, ça te va bien, tu fais un bon père, déclara le blond, touchant son ami qui préféra ne pas répondre. Je suis marié depuis quatre ans. Ma femme est enceinte de notre premier enfant après plusieurs essaie infructueux, d'après le médecin, mes nageurs seraient pas très bon...

\- T'étais toujours le dernier à la course, ça ne m'étonne pas, répliqua le guerrier.

\- Ce devait être un signe, rit un peu le paladin. Toi t'étais rapide, et même si t'étais pas très bavard, y'avait pas mal de filles qui venait au barrière du corral pour te voir combattre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes...

\- Non, non, c'est vrais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les autres mecs avaient la haine, ils étaient jaloux ! T'attirais tellement l'attention que la seule opportunité qu'ils avaient avec les femmes était de te faire passer un message de leur part, ça les rendaient malade.

\- Pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Bah, t'étais pas aussi méchant que les autres le disaient, eh puis j'avais déjà pas beaucoup de popularité !

L'évocation les firent rire un peu. C'est vrais que toutes les tentatives du blond envers l'une des lavandières de l'ordre s'étaient soldées par un échec magistrale.

\- Dire que t'a parcouru toute la ville pour faire ses courses et qu'elle ne t'a donné qu'un "merci", tu t'es vraiment fait pigeonné, se moqua l'inquisiteur.

\- Encore une belle demoiselle qui attendait l'un te des électriques regards, soupira l'autre. Finalement, c'est la petite boulangère à qui j'achetais une viennoiserie chaque matin qui a su me faire poser le genou à terre.

\- Le dindons ? siffla son ami avec dégoût.

\- Elle a maigrie tu sais !

\- Elle reste pas moins moche pour autant !

\- Je t'emmerde, face-d'enclume ! rit Zen. Mais dis-moi, toi, t'as toujours été de ce bord là ?

\- Quel bord ?

\- Bah... Tu vois, les hommes.

\- Non !

\- Les femmes ne t'ont jamais intéressé, alors je suis navré de me poser la question... Même si je ne t'ai jamais vu te tourner vers la gente masculine non plus, à croire que t'étais totalement asexué...

\- Je ne m'étais jamais penché sur la question, ça ne m'intéressait pas.

\- Alors pourquoi ce type ? Je ne comprend pas...

\- Moi non plus... Ça c'est juste fait, c'est tout.

\- Le genre de sentiments qu'on ne contrôle pas, hein..., sourit Zen avec un air énigmatique. On ne peut pas prévoir avec qui on finira notre vie, moi-même j'aurais pensé avoir un petit bout de femme qui m'attendrait à la maison...

\- Et non une vache explosant ton lit, continua Théo, détournant la conversation en étant trop embarrassé.

Comprenant sa démarche, le blond n'insista pas et apprécia la faible bonne humeur qu'il avait réussi à insuffler à son ami. Il ferma donc les yeux et couru après le sommeil. L'aube tira tout le monde des bras de Morphée, Grunlek, dernier à avoir prit le tour de garde, acheva de réveiller les retardataires. Le repas succincts composé du reste de volaille et de fruits les firent un peu émerger avant qu'ils ne lèvent le camp. Ils galopèrent vers la montagne paraissant à la fois proche et loin, se rapprochant au maximum jusqu'à un point près d'un rare bosquet.

\- Bien, commença Théo en faisant pivoter Lumière pour faire face à Zen, Shin descendant de Glacier pour mettre les fillettes par terre. Zen tu vas rester ici avec les mômes, on va essayer de faire au plus vite.

\- Eden, reste avec eux, un soutient de plus ne sera pas de refus, requêta Grunlek, caressant la louve entre ses oreilles qui s'étaient rabattues sur son crâne en appréciant que peu sa demande.

\- Comment je saurais quand il faudra que je rentre seul ? Pas que je ne crois pas en vous, mais nos réserves de nourritures sont limités et je ne connais rien du monde extérieur..., fit le blond.

\- Dans trois jours, si on est pas revenu d'ici là, tu rentres... Et tu demanderas à voir Viktor, il saura quoi faire des petites...

\- J'espère que vous reviendrez, tous, les encouragea le paladin en allant lui serrer fraternellement l'avant-bras.

\- On reviendra, lança l'inquisiteur en partant au galop, Shin et Grunlek sur glacier.

\- Papa..., geignit Kaly en voulant les suivre avec Liebel, toute deux inquiètes de le voir partir.

\- Restez, là, les retint Zen en se mettant devant elles, paniqué de devoir les gérer tout seul et terriblement intimidé devant la blanche. Je vous en prie ma déesse, vous devez rester à l'abri du dragon.

\- On veut papa ! rugit la rouquine en tapant du pied, sa frangine croisant les bras en faisant la moue.

\- Écoutez, fit-il en s'accroupissant pour être à leur hauteur. Papa doit aller chercher le médicament de... papa... Ma phrase est bizarre, une seconde...

\- Dad ! rectifièrent les sœurs, l'une signant en ne pouvant pas parler, heureusement d'ailleurs que le paladin ne comprenait pas les insanité qu'elle lui sortait.

\- Ah, euh... Donc, papa doit chercher une jolie fleur pour Dad, et comme ça, il guérira, vous comprenez ?

\- On veut y aller ! On veut y aller ! s'énerva de plus en plus la petite turbulente, ses prunelles verte se saturant sous sa colère menaçant d'exploser.

\- C'est que... Tien, regarde la montagne, tu as vu comment elle est très haute ? Il n'y a que les grand qui peuvent monter, et vous êtes encore trop petites. Papa va vite revenir...

La rouquine hurla en tournant les talons, sortant son épée en bois dans son dos et frappa de toutes ses forces le buissons épineux d'à côté en criant de rage. Liebel continua de faire la moue, gonflant ses joues en foudroyant le blond du regard, croisant les bras très haut en bombant sa poitrine. Bien qu'elle cherchait à être menaçante, elle n'était que plus adorable.

\- Oh, bon sang... Théo, c'est bien tes enfants...

Du côté de ce dernier, il éternua brutalement, se redressant avec un air surpris. Akela derrière lui explosa de rire, ayant sursauté, quant à Shin et Grunlek ils sourirent avec amusement.

\- Il parait que ça arrive quand on parle de toi ! leur apprit l'archer.

\- C'est débile, sinon ça voudrait dire que quand t'es malade, le monde entier est sur ton cul, pesta l'inquisiteur.

\- Chez les nains, ce sont les oreilles qui siffle ! renchéri l'ingénieur. Du côté gauche, côté cœur, c'est qu'on dit du bien. Si c'est côté droit, c'est qu'on dit du mal.

\- Ah ouai ? souffla son ami bleu en frottant sous son oreille droite avec intrigue. Ça m'arrive souvent.

\- Pas étonnant, cracha l'amazone.

\- Tu pourrais me soutenir ! pleurnicha son amant, les deux autres se moquant.

\- Ferme-là et cherche la fleur.

Le demi-élémentaire soupira, Icy tapotant sa nuque pour montrer son soutient. Ils tournèrent ensuite leur regard pour scruter la parois rocheuse, cherchant des traces de la plante. Quelques herbes hirsutes et buissons d'épines passaient entre les fissures mais leur ascensions fut jusqu'à présent infructueuse. Pourtant, une plante bleue et rouge à la fleur couleur feu ça ne devait pas passer inaperçu. Les aventuriers firent de leur mieux pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du dragon, avec un peu de chance ils pourront au moins avoir assez de plante pour sauver Balthazar.

\- Ça m'énerve, grogna Akela alors qu'elle analysait le moindre centimètre de roche autour d'elle. J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Bob a été empoisonné et pas nous tous...

\- Ils n'ont peut-être pas réussi, répondit Shin.

\- C'était visiblement pendant la fête que le village a fait pour nous, réfléchit Grunlek. Est-ce qu'il y aurait eu quelqu'un de suspect ? Une personne qui ressortait du lot ? Théo, tu étais tout le temps avec lui, quelqu'un aurait insisté pour l'aborder ?

\- Pas spécialement, beaucoup nous on offert des verres, on a même pas pu tout boire et vous aviez pris le reste.

\- Y'avait ce type qui voulait absolument que je boive avec lui, se souvint la jeune femme. Un mec un peu paumé et à l'air vicieux.

\- Pour toi, tout les mecs ont l'air vicieux, soupira Shin.

\- Et c'est pas vous qui me prouvez le contraire...

\- Attend, s'arrêta Théo, obligeant Grunlek à stopper Glacier puisqu'il était juste derrière. Un brun un peu louche avec une capeline ?

\- Ouai, pourquoi ?

\- Eden lui avait pas mordu le mollet ? réalisa l'ingénieur.

\- Elle n'aurait pas réagit comme ça si elle n'avait pas eu de raison, elle a du sentir qu'il avait de la merde dans ses poches ! Putain, et on l'a juste arrêté comme des abrutis ! cria Théo en frappant le pommeau de sa selle.

\- Maintenant qu'on a un suspect principal, on pourra lui rendre une petite visite, siffla amèrement l'archer.

\- En fait, Bob a prit le verre que ce type me tendait et l'a bu d'une traite avant de dire que c'était pas une façon d'aborder les femmes.

\- Donc c'était toi qui était visé ?

\- Je crois avoir compris, fit sombrement le nain. La Lune rouge.

\- Je m'en doutais déjà, râla le guerrier alors que le demi-élémentaire sentait la colère monter à nouveau en lui.

\- On va éliminer le réseau entier, cracha ce dernier. Les autres clans de la guilde ne venge pas ses paires, uniquement sa patrie.

\- On aura qu'à tous les débusquer, alors, comprit la chasseuse.

\- Avec plaisir, gronda le soldat en talonnant sa monture.

Ils continuèrent leur avancé sur la côte rocheuse, remontant la montagne jusqu'à atteindre un point plus plat et très large de surface. Du sang était présent au sol, frais de deux jours, mettant les amis aux aguets. Une caverne semblait accessible plus loin et des sons étrange en ressortaient. Intrigués, le groupe s'avança prudemment et laissèrent les chevaux à l'abri dans la grotte, se rassurant sur le fait que cette dernière n'était pas assez grande pour un dragon. Ils avancèrent, l'armure de l'inquisiteur les éclairant, avant de bondir en voyant une lueur contre les parois rocheuse. C'était une fleur, semblable à une lys, ses lueurs enflammées se reflétant sur ses feuilles et sa tige bleues serties de longues épines rouge. Shin sauta sur la plante, usant d'un coutelas de glace pour écarter la roche par morceaux et déloger la racine. Il se tourna ensuite vers son groupe, tous échangeant un sourire d'espoir : une sur cinq.

Les sons étranges entendus précédemment retentirent à nouveau, les mettant tous sur leurs gardes. L'archer mit la fleur dans les sacoches de Lumière et avança avec ses amis dans la caverne, cherchant d'où provenait le bruit. Plus ils avançaient et plus des cristaux était visible sur le sol et les murs, en levant les yeux ils constatèrent que le plafond n'était pas épargné. Une vibration magique se faisait ressentir, les inquiétant de voir apparaître des invocations et une source qui réduirait leurs espoirs d'antidote à néant si elle explosait. Ils passèrent par différents dédales, les pentes trahissant qu'ils s'enfonçait dans le cœur de la montagne.

Les bruits étranges se muèrent peu à peu en sanglots qu'ils perçurent plus facilement. Ils arrivèrent dans une cavité arrondit, laissant le groupe bouche bée devant la beauté cristallisée qu'était la chambre ronde. La moindre parcelle de roche étaient recouverte comme un fin manteau de pierre précieuse blanches et transparentes. La lumière de l'armure de Théo se répercutait dans les facettes, créant un arc-en-ciel magnifique qui colora l'endroit. La troupe se reprit après avoir admiré ce spectacle, ils posèrent leur yeux sur le centre du phénomène, un petit corps en boule au sol et tremblant s'y trouvant. Shin s'approcha, analysant l'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Son apparence aussi cristallisée que le reste de la cavité ne laissa aucun doute sur sa nature. C'était un demi-élémentaire fraîchement transformé et en pleine perte de contrôle.

Étant le seul à pouvoir l'aider, l'archer osa venir plus près, attirant les yeux translucide du petit sur lui. Le garçonnet se redressa en le fixant, dévoilant le reste de son corps en figeant l'adulte. Il lui manquait une jambe à partir du genou gauche. Le petit semblait mal en point, la souffrance se lisant dans ses yeux, l'amputation avait dû lui coûté la vie et en ressuscitant grâce à l'élémentaire, il était tombé malade. Shin se souvenait de sa résurrection, il avait eu une pneumonie interminable, mais un homme avait eu la bonté de le soigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe.

\- Hey, hey petit, écoute-moi... Il faut que tu respires, doucement, tout doucement...

L'enfant s'inquiéta de son approche et essaya de reculer, tombant sur le côté gauche à cause de sa moitié de jambe manquante. L'archer se stoppa et s'accroupit, se trouvant à un mètre du gamin bloqué par la parois.

\- Tu peux le faire revenir en toi, tu dois reprendre ton calme, et respirer doucement...

Bien qu'inquiet, le petit l'écouta, voulant à tout prit s'en sortir. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, poussant une expiration hachurée. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant que le cristal ne fonde à l'intérieur de sa peau laiteuse. Ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il était translucide se posèrent à nouveau sur l'adulte devant lui. Ses cheveux était noir, avec des reflet étrangement claire, comme s'ils étaient prisonnier d'un matériaux précieux et transparent. Shin s'approcha pour être juste en face de lui et retira son masque, dévoilant sa peau bleue plus précisément en souriant tristement.

\- Je suis comme toi, je sais ce que ça fait de mourir...

Le garçonnet le dévisagea, stupéfait, puis se mit peu à peu à pleurer. Le demi-élémentaire sortie un mouchoir de sa sacoche à sa ceinture et essuya les larmes de l'enfant qui se jeta dans ses bras. Surprit, le jeune homme le porta, se reprenant pour le porter en se doutant qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher.

\- Bon, commença-t-il en se retournant vers ses amis qui le dévisagèrent. Encore un gamin dans la bande ?

\- Pardon ? siffla Akela.

\- Oh bordel, soupira Théo en marchant dans la cavité, désespéré, Grunlek riant.

\- Bah, c'est un demi-élémentaire, et je sais comment on peut le gérer. Il pourra rester à la taverne, c'est pas un soucie.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me demander mon avis ! cria l'amazone avec choc.

\- Tu voulais un enfant, mais pas de bébé, il est assez grand, non ? C'est l'occasion !

\- C'est pas une enchère !

\- Le mec incapable de s'occuper des morveux qui laisse derrière lui mais qui ramasse tout ce qui traîne dans les grottes, grogna l'inquisiteur.

\- On verra ça plus tard, on doit rapporter des fleurs à Bob !

\- C'est ça, change de sujet, pesta la chasseuse en le regardant la dépasser. Je te préviens on en a pas fini !

Ils examinèrent la caverne pendant de longues heures, trouvant deux autres dragonnières mais pas une de plus. Shin remontait régulièrement l'enfant dans ses bras, évitant de trop toucher à sa jambe dont la blessure trahissait qu'elle avait été arrachée. Grunlek avait fait un bandage dans un premier temps, mais ils allaient devoir s'occuper de la fièvre du gamin rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il meurt une deuxième fois.

Ils sortirent de la caverne, montant le garçon sur Glacier. Akela attrapa le bras de son compagnon et le tira à l'extérieur de la grotte. Elle semblait furieuse et n'appréciait pas qu'il lui impose ses choix sans l'avoir consulté avant. Elle l'avait dévisagé pendant toute la recherche précédente, et désormais elle explosait. Le couple se mit à se disputer de moins en moins discrètement, leur voix se répercutant dans la vallée. Bien qu'agacé, Théo les laissa se prendre le bec, mais Grunlek chercha à les calmer en voulant qu'ils baissent le tons.

Des gravillons tombèrent alors des parois, roulant dessus jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol. L'inquisiteur et l'ingénieur les regardèrent avant de pâlir en levant la tête lentement, écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux.

\- Les gars..., les appela une première fois Théo.

\- Une seconde, j'ai pas fini ! rétorqua Akela.

\- Les gars ! cria-t-il. On a de la compagnie...

Le couple blêmir avant de lever la tête en entendant un grondement guttural. Deux yeux rouge flamboyant les transpercèrent, l'animal gigantesque prenant toute la place sur le pans de la montagne, ses ailes s'étendant à ses côtés grandissant son envergure déjà démesurées. Les réflexes des aventuriers les sauvèrent pour éviter une puissante gerbe de flammes meurtrières, sautant à l'intérieur de la caverne. Ils jurèrent en cœur en écoutant le dragon hurler de rage et prendre son envole ; ils étaient sacrément dans la merde. La garçonnet trembla de frayeur, alors Shin lui demanda de rester bien à l'abri le temps qu'ils combattent la bête de légende.

Courageusement, le groupe sortie de sa cachette et commencèrent à contre-attaquer. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, seul Shin pouvait attaquer à distance, et les jets de flammes les obligeaient à toujours esquiver de justesse. Lui même agacé, le dragon se posa sur la surface plane et essaya de les écraser, de les happer, donnant des coups de queue dans le flanc de la montagne en décrochant des morceaux de roche. D'un coup de poing bien placé, Grunlek délogea une dent, l'attrapant lorsqu'elle tomba au sol et bondit dans la caverne pour la mettre dans la sacoche. Même s'ils n'avaient pas tout les ingrédient, ils devraient pouvoir en apporter le maximum.

Théo donna de violent coup d'épée dans les pattes de l'animal, essayant de détacher une écaille, l'archer et Akela essayant de faire de même à l'arrière. L'amazone fut prévenu par son amant de la queue qui fonçait sur son côté droit, elle se cambra en arrière pour faire un pont, sentant le vent du coup souffler sur elle. Elle se releva en faisant un saut arrière, acceptant les compliments de son groupe sur sa souplesse. Soudain, une ouverture, elle n'hésita pas malgré le danger et grimpa sur la patte arrière du reptile, profitant qu'il essaye de la déloger en la secouant pour prendre de l'élan et bondir sur le dos. Ses amis frisèrent l'arrêt cardiaque, essayant de distraire leur adversaire pour ne pas qu'il prenne son envole alors que la chasseuse inconsciente arrachait une écaille comme elle le pouvait.

Le dragon rentra brutalement dans la parois rocheuse en hurlant de fureur, ses ailes s'agitant rageusement. L'amazone fut éjectée du dos et tomba lourdement au sol, un craquement sinistre retentissant alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus, une énorme écaille dans la main. Shin hurla son nom, mort d'inquiétude et voulu la rejoindre mais un coup de patte le griffa sur la poitrine et le repoussa jusqu'au bord du précipice. Il commençait à saigner abondement, ne sentant plus son bras dont l'épaule avait été touchée. L'archer voulu se relever mais en fut incapable, la souffrance le clouant sur le dos alors qu'il pressait sa plaie béante.

Soudain, une lumière l'aveugla, et la douleur s'allégea. Il eut la sensation de flotter, déglutissant difficilement en appréciant ce répit, sentant sa blessure se refermer. Le phénomène lumineux diminua et lui permit de voir à nouveau correctement, son corps dépourvu de quelconque douleur. Il voulu remercier l'inquisiteur quand il entendit quelqu'un glisser sur la roche en se faisant repousser, Grunlek criant le nom de Théo en le rattrapant pour l'empêcher de chuter dans le vide. L'archer écarquilla les yeux, les levant pour voir une petite bouille enfantine et de long cheveux blanc l'encadrant.

\- Oh bordel...

\- LIEBEL !

Le hurlement de son père fit lever les yeux à la petite, voyant le dragon se retourner comme il le pouvait sur la petite plate-forme pour lui faire face, menaçant. Le guerrier alla s'acharner contre la cuirasse solide des pattes, mais se fit ignorer par le reptile. Grunlek commença à courir pour secourir l'enfant et le demi-élémentaire mais une chose incroyable se produisit. La fillette devint complètement blanche, aveuglant tout le monde, des arcs électriques crépitant dangereusement l'entourant comme un bouclier surpuissant. En se tenant devant Shin, elle le protégea, levant ses mains vers le ciel qui s'assombrit rapidement, les tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Des sons rauques roulèrent dans les cieux, assourdissant, des lueurs tranchants dans la pénombre.

Liebel abaissa ensuite ses mains, et une foudre colossale s'abattit sur le dragon, qui avait regardé le ciel avec stupeur, hurlant d'agonie. Le coup ne dura qu'une seconde mais la bête s'écroula, faisant trembler la terre alors qu'elle était à moitié cuite vivante, rampant pour essayer de venir croquer l'enfant. De l'eau s'éleva de tout les côtés, en très grandes quantités, attirant l'attention des protagonistes. Les vagues s'enroulèrent autour du reptile démesuré et la blanche envoya de ses mains un arc électrique dont la puissante se décupla avec le liquide conducteur. Le dragon convulsa pendant l'attaque, s'étranglant, avant de s'effondrer lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, chutant de la montagne.

Pétrifiés de surprise, Théo, Shin et Grunlek regardèrent la fille divine reprendre son apparence normal. Un claquement derrière l'archer fit pivoté celui-ci, sautant de sa place en voyant Kaly sous forme de sirène, qui suffoquait. Il généra de l'eau autour de sa gorge, repensant à la rivière qui était en contre bas et qui devait être asséchée à l'heure actuelle. Il regarda Théo se précipité sur Akela, le fixant en tremblant d'inquiétude. Le voir lever sa main le rassura, elle était en vie, mais le regard grave qu'il eu n'augura rien de bon. L'inquisiteur fit un soin à la chasseuse, rapidement assister par sa fille qui vint à ses côtés. Il la dévisagea pendant le processus, tout aussi secoué que les autres par l'exploit accomplit. À deux, et seulement âgés de quatre ans, ses enfants venaient de tuer un dragon. Bon sang, c'est Balathazar qui allait être ravis. Mais qui allait le tuer également.


	29. Chapter 28

Oha-yooo !

Merci pour les review aux chapitres précédents~ (*^ー^)ノ J'ai fait du jardinage avec ma mère aujourd'hui, et comme les divins ont pas trouvé ça assez drôle de me blesser pour me coller un pansement reine des neiges sur l'indexe, ils ont décidé qu'une araignée me bouffe la jambe sous mon nez... Je peux vous dire qu'elle a souffert la **** (p｀･ω･´q) Donc maintenant, je suis avec une poche de glace et heureusement une crème miraculeuse qui marche sur tout type de piqûre d'insecte et d'allergie. Sinon je mourrais comme quand je m'étais fait mordre l'année dernière (je pouvais plus marché et j'ai fait infection, Ô joie...) Bref, faite bien attention aux sales bêtes qui traîne ! ( è ^é)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~

* * *

Akela ouvrit doucement les yeux, sa reprise de conscience difficile alors qu'elle avait envie de vomir et que la sensation que tout tournait autour d'elle n'arrangeait rien. L'amazone essaya de bouger un peu pour examiner son corps, tout réagissant normalement à l'exception de ses jambes. Elle pouvait les sentir, mais les bouger était moins facile qu'avant, quelque chose bloquait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur des prunelles bleues glaces, le visage inquiet penché au dessus d'elle était encadré de longue mèches noires. Elle reconnue de suite Shin, savourant le contact froid de sa main sur la sienne.

\- Hey, doucement... Mani a dit que le réveille serait un peu dure, chuchota-t-il en devinant son mal de tête.

\- On est où ?...

\- À Castelblanc, on est revenu le plus vite possible après avoir soigner tes blessures. Théo avait prit les devant donc il n'était pas avec nous pendant le voyage.

\- Bob ?..., souffla la chasseuse en déglutissant, un goût horriblement amère dans la bouche.

\- On lui donne l'antidote depuis deux jours maintenant, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Il souffrait tellement que Mani l'a mit dans une sorte de sommeil le temps du traitement. On en sait pas plus. Tu connais Théo, il veille à ce que personne d'autre que Mani ne rentre dans la chambre, sourit un peu l'archer sur un ton plus léger mais échoua sa tentative d'humour.

La jeune femme regarda le plafond, soupirant de soulagement, avant d'essayer de se lever mais son concubin la stoppa et la rallongea. Son air grave ne lui plut pas du tout, elle détestait les mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Je crois... Que tu devrais te reposer un peu également...

\- Pourquoi ? Je me sens bien, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée.

\- Tu dois déjà remercier Théo et Liebel pour ne pas être paralysée à l'heure qu'il est... Quand tu es tombée du dos du dragon, tu t'es d'abord pris la parois rocheuse avant de chuter au sol. Tu as eu le bassin complètement en miette, presque toutes les côtes cassées, le bras également en plus d'être déboîté et un trauma crânien... Ils ont put tout ressouder et soigner tes hémorragies internes mais tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher correctement...

La nouvelle s'abattit sur ses épaules avec un poids colossal, si elle avait été debout, elle serait tombée à genoux. Bien sûr, elle était soulagée de toujours pouvoir se déplacer toute seule mais son handicape allait exiger qu'elle ne cour plus l'aventures au travers du Cratère. Son souffle s'entre-coupa et elle détourna ses yeux humides en aspirant ses lèvres. Son compagnon montra son soutient en ouvrant l'un de ses poings serrés pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le put. Elle refusa de perdre la face, même si elle était détruite par sa nouvelle infirmité.

\- Bon..., souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en essayant d'être nonchalante. Je suppose qu'après avoir fait du rodéo sur un dragon, je m'en sors pas trop mal, hein ?

Elle avait fini sa phrase avec un sourire, déjà difficile à faire, qui s'effaça rapidement. Un son mat et hésitant se fit alors entendre sur le sol, le bois claquant un pas sur deux dans le parquet. Akela essuya ses yeux en reniflant, reprenant son assurance en combattant encore ses tremblements. Le petit garçon trouvé dans la caverne se mit aux côtés de Shin, la regardant avec inquiétude, son air timide la touchant un peu. Sa peau laiteuse avait une brillance étrange, presque scintillante, trahissant sa nature et lui apportant un charme mystique. Ses mèches noir luisante d'un éclat tout aussi particulier mais magnifique avaient été réuni en une queue de cheval basse. Le son précédent et le fait qu'il était debout laissa deviner à l'amazone qu'il avait une jambe de bois sûrement faite par Grunlek , et qu'il apprenait encore à l'utiliser.

Elle dévisagea un peu le garçonnet avant de fixer Shin qui était raide, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire en se rappelant de leur dernière dispute. Elle soupira profondément, fataliste, regardant le plafond en se résignant. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus que ça à faire.

\- On forme une sacrée famille d'écloper, c'est magnifique...

Pris de court par la décision de sa partenaire, l'archer eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en riant doucement. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en serrant plus fermement la main de la métis, se tournant vers l'enfant pour lui frotter la tête avec l'autre. Le petit fit surpris mais apprécia le geste, ses joues rosissant par sa timidité. De petits pas se firent entendre, précipités, et deux fillettes entrèrent en trompe dans la chambre, courant au chevet de la blessée.

\- Tata ! s'exclama Kaly en sautant sur le lit après être passée derrière Shin avec sa sœur, entourant le cou d'Akela de ses bras.

\- Hey, salut bande de petites pestes ! rit doucement la jeune femme en serrant les fillettes de son bras libre.

\- Doucement les filles, s'inquiéta le demi-élémentaire en les écartant un peu. Elle vient juste de se réveiller.

\- Allez jouer avec votre cousin, histoire de faire connaissance.

Les petites ne furent pas difficile et descendirent du lit. Kaly contourna l'archer pour attraper la main du garçonnet intimidé et l'emporter en riant, Liebel fermant la marche. Le calme revint dans la chambre avant que le couple ne se regarde. Shin était heureux comme jamais, désespérant sa dulcinée avant de sursauter en se rappelant de quelque chose.

\- Oh, j'y pense, on devrait se marier, non ?

\- Pardon ? cria l'amazone en se raidissant.

\- On est ensemble, et maintenant on a un enfant, il ne reste plus qu'à se marier !... Non ? demanda l'archer avec moins d'assurance en voyant la mine déconfite de sa compagne.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends un peu compte avec quel manque de romantisme tu viens de faire ça ?!

\- Oh, Akela ! s'exclama Grunlek en arrivant, Mani le suivant en observant la troupe avec un intérêt innocent. Tu es réveillée ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- Désabusé, répondit-elle d'une voix morne en fixant le plafond, Shin profondément embarrassé sur la chaise à côté du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Shin vient de me demander en mariage..., soupira-t-elle désespérément alors que son amant avait cherché à la dissuader de parler.

\- Franchement, t'aurais pu faire mieux, reprocha doucement le nain à son ami. Même Théo est pas aussi gauche !

\- Et c'est pas comme si on pouvait s'unir ici, on va être grillé sur la place publique...

Les hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui regardait le mur à l'opposé en rougissant furieusement. L'ingénieur pouffa en voyant l'archer sourire d'un bonheur pur, entendant son cri intérieur de là où il était. Le botaniste les analysèrent curieusement, ne comprenant pas tout, mais souriant sous la bonne humeur ambiante qu'il ressentait. Il regarda alors sa montre et eu une petite exclamation, attirant l'attention. Il s'excusa et s'éclipsa en disant que son autre patient avait besoin de sa dose d'antidote, rappelant l'état de leur ami. Pour ne pas se laisser aller par leurs sombres pensées, Grunlek reprit la parole.

\- Vous avez un nom pour le petiot ? Il ne va pas resté éternellement sans.

\- Tu ne lui en as pas donné un ? demanda Akela vers le maître des glaces, étonnée.

\- Bah... C'est une décision qui doit se prendre à deux, et je ne savais pas si tu voulais bien l'adopter ou non...

Elle apprécia qu'il ne l'ait pas à nouveau devancé, fixant le plafond en réfléchissant pendant une petite minute.

\- Pourquoi pas "Drazen" ?

\- C'est jolie, accepta son fiancé avec un tendre sourire.

\- J'en ai marre d'être allongée...

\- Tu devrais te reposer, c'est préférable vu ta hanche...

\- J'ai été soignée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me reposer pour une blessure passée !

Ne lui laissant pas le choix, elle se redressa, insistant pour que ses jambes lui répondent et tournent afin qu'elle soit assise au bord du lit. Elle sentit directement que l'articulation au niveau de ses fémurs coinçait et que ses hanches n'étaient plus droites. Ce qui l'interpella en baissant les yeux sur son ventre découvert, fut les cicatrices de deux grosses griffes à droite passant sur son abdomen et sous ses clavicules jusqu'à son épaule. D'autres plus fines étaient les vestiges de sa chute contre la parois, couvrant les mêmes côtés que les griffures. Elle toucha inconsciemment son visage, regardant son amant en se demandant si elle avait aussi des marques à cet endroit. La comprenant, le bleu sortie un petit miroir dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et la lui donna. Elle put constater une ligne barrant son nez, passant sous son œil gauche et finissant dans la racine des cheveux, quelques autres plus éparses sur sa joues droite, comme sur son corps, et une sur son menton, similaire à celle du nez. Un large sourire émut étira ses lèvres, ses yeux humides.

\- J'ai de nouveau des cicatrices..., souffla-t-elle, heureuse comme jamais.

\- Et elles sont magnifiques, complimenta son compagnon en venant embrasser celle du menton.

Elle posa le miroir sur le lit en tournant la tête vers lui, prenant ses joues pour échanger un baiser. Elle était à nouveau elle même, la chasseuse pleine de cicatrices après avoir vagabondé. Le voyage en valait vraiment la peine, même si elle ne pourrait plus jamais repartir à l'aventure comme elle le faisait depuis deux ans. Elle se sentait complète, et tout l'or du monde n'aurait pas pu le lui donner.

L'amazone dirigea un regard emplit de demande à son compagnon qui suivit ses pensées d'un battement de cils. Il se leva et se pencha pour lui prendre un bras afin de l'aider à se lever en la soutenant pendant qu'elle apprenait à prendre différents appuis pour tenir sur ses jambes. Elle trébucha un peu, appréciant que Grunlek ne se précipite pas pour l'aider mais l'encourage en silence. Après quelques essaies elle fut debout et réussi à comprendre comment marcher après quelques pas. Ses jambes coinçaient un peu, elle devait comme forcer légèrement plus que la normal pour les bouger. De plus, elle sentait sa démarche boitillante. Avec un peu de temps, elle prendra l'habitude et pourra minimiser la visibilité de son handicape.

Shin et le nain la suivirent pour descendre les escalier, la repoussant dans le dos quand elle tombait vers l'arrière. Ils la laissèrent avancer seule en s'accrochant à la rampe, la surveillant simplement. Ils prirent ensuite place à table, partageant un repas ensemble, la peine leur pinçant le cœur de voir Mani apporter une part à Théo qui refusait de sortir. Dès que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait, les fillettes étaient alertes et se contorsionnaient de loin pour essayer de voir à l'intérieur de la pénombre. L'archer apprit à Akela que depuis leur arrivé il y a deux jours, les petites n'avaient pu voir aucun de leur parents, et qu'ils commençaient à leur manquer. Elles prenaient leur mal en patience, les adultes les apaisant sur le fait que Balthazar devrait se réveiller le lendemain. La nouvelle rassura également la chasseuse, rejoignant son lit à l'étage qu'elle partagea avec Shin pour la nuit.

Le jour suivant, vers midi, le mage sortit effectivement de son sommeil forcé à cause de la potion de son soigneur. Il grogna, se sentant vaseux, avant de sursauter quand son lit fut secoué par un poids tombant sur le matelas. Rapidement, il vit Théo penché au dessus de lui, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude et l'espoir. D'abord surpris par la petite barbe ornant la mâchoire de son homme, le demi-diable le dévisagea, puis sa gorge desséchée lui rappela qu'il avait terriblement soif.

\- De l'eau..., articula-t-il difficilement en essayant de déglutir.

Éclairé par l'unique bougie de la pièce sur la table de chevet, les volets fermés pour plonger la pièce dans le noir, le paladin dénicha une gourde et revint auprès de son amant. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit, l'adossant au mur, et tint avec lui la poche pour qu'il puisse boire. Balthazar se prit une petite minute pour retrouver ses esprits, son corps carencé ne l'aidant pas à réfléchir.

\- Les autres..., commença-t-il, inquiet, mais son compagnon l'embrassa pour le faire taire, le poussant à savourer le baiser avant qu'il ne se sépare de lui.

\- Ils vont bien, et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, je crois... J'ai faim, à vrais dire, pouffa un peu l'érudit malgré sa faiblesse, rassuré des nouvelles.

Théo sourit largement, l'embrassant à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois ci. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais son amant le retint, une expression moqueuse tirant ses traits.

\- Je t'en supplie, rase-moi ça, c'est immonde...

Étonné, le guerrier toucha sa barbe.

\- Je trouve ça viril, moi.

\- C'est moche.

Il voulu répliqué, cependant, l'état dans lequel l'autre était l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche et le fit abdiquer. D'un pas loin d'être motivé, le membre de l'ordre de la lumière alla vers le bol de toilette et attrapa un rasoir en se penchant vers le petit miroir accroché au mur. Le mage le regarda faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres en chérissant ce moment qu'il aurait pu ne plus jamais connaître.

\- Je t'aime...

L'aveu avait fureté sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler, stoppant Théo dans son geste pour le dévisager avec surprise. L'émotion se lut dans son regard alors qu'il déglutissait, un sourire imperceptible pour beaucoup répondant tendrement à son allégation. Le guerrier arracha son regard du sien pour terminer de se raser, se rinçant avant de s'essuyer rapidement avec sa chemise, faisant rire son conjoint dégoûté.

\- Et ouvre un peu cette fenêtre, putain. On est pas dans une cellule, ici, fait donc rentrer le soleil, sourit le mage en secouant sa main. En plus ça doit sentir le chacal...

\- Normal, t'as transpiré et il a fallut que je te fasse pisser, répliqua l'autre en essayant d'être amer, en vain, ouvrant un peu les volets.

Il ne voulait pas trop dévoiler l'intérieur de la pièce, de crainte que les voisins les reconnaissent pendant qu'ils cherchaient à commérer. La lumière du jour entra dans la pièce, le son grinçant des volets ayant sûrement dû faire réagir leurs amis attendant dans la pièce principale juste à côté. Il alla donc ouvrit la porte, voyant tout le monde qui écoutait derrière se redresser. Le groupe afficha un petit sourire coupable, secouant leur main pour le saluer. En dépitant, Théo s'écarta et les laissèrent passer, tous parlant en même temps pour demander son état au patient. Ils furent interrompus par Kaly et Liebel qui débarquèrent en trompe, la rouquine criant le surnom parental en sautant sur le lit avec sa sœur. Encore faible, le mage les réceptionna comme il put, manquant de tombé sur le côté, mais Grunlek le retenu par le bras en riant avec les autres. Les petites serrèrent leur père aussi fort qu'elles le purent, heureuses comme jamais de le revoir.

\- Doucement, doucement ! pouffa le demi-diable. Je suis pas en sucre mais quand même... Ah, c'est qui alors qui a buté ce dragon ? Et comment ça s'est passé ? Je suis sûr que c'était épique !

Un mal aise s'installa alors dans la salle, le groupe se regardant avec hésitation en se concertant en silence. Mani et son patient dévisagèrent les aventuriers, s'échangeant ensuite un regard perdu. Shin toussa un peu après avoir déglutit de travers, s'étouffant avec sa salive en détournant les yeux. Son ami convalescent dépita et poussa un profond soupire d'agacement.

\- Ah, encore toi ? T'as raflé des gonzesses à la fin, c'est ça ?

\- En fait, Bob... Aucun de nous n'avons tué le dragon...

\- ... Alors comment... ?

\- Oh, il est mort, et on a récupéré ce qu'il nous fallait, le rassura le nain en secouant la main. Cependant, on a eu une aide, disons, inattendue.

\- Ce sont les filles.

Théo avait lancé la bombe, agacé de les voir tourner autour du pot. Tous se tournèrent vers lui en faisant les gros yeux, reprochant en silence son manque de tact. Adossé à côté de la porte ouverte, les bras croisés, l'inquisiteur haussa les épaules en avançant la tête, ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Un petit rire emplit de tension et de mal aise retentit, tout le monde regardant Balthazar qui semblait être plus blême que quelques secondes avant.

\- Ahah, pardon ?...

\- Bah, tu vois, commença Shin en évitant ses yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus foudroyant. Normalement, Zen devait les surveiller mais une fois sur place... Elles ont réussi à nous rejoindre et... On tué le dragon ensemble...

\- DE QUOI ?!

C'était à prévoir, et sa colère était justifiée : ses enfants avaient encouru un danger si énorme qu'elles auraient pu y rester.

\- IL EST OÙ CE CON QUE JE LE CRÂME !

\- Je l'ai déjà frappé, le rassura Théo.

\- Vivant ?

\- Vivant.

\- Donc je peux encore le cramer. Amène-le.

\- Doucement, Bonnie and Clyde, intervint Grunlek. L'important c'est que tout le monde est en vie et que ce dragon est mort.

\- Et moi je vais pouvoir cultiver la dragonnière, jubila Mani, une innocence toute enfantine qui amusait les autres en dehors du guerrier.

\- Oh, bordel de merde... Mais comment..., commença le mage en peinant à réfléchir, ses bouffées d'émotions le vidant de sa faible énergie, se tournant vers ses filles sur ses genoux. Comment vous avez fait pour retrouver leur trace ?

Les frangines se regardèrent avant d'accepter d'avouer leur démarche. Jusque là, les adultes avaient été préoccupés par l'état du malade et de la blessée mais l'interrogatoire allait forcément arriver. Elles s'inquiétaient un peu de leur sort, se demandant si elles allaient être puni.

\- _**J'ai fouillé ton sac et j'ai trouver la potion qui fait faire dodo**_ , signa Liebel.

\- Vous aviez pris mon sac ? s'étrangla l'érudit choqué en regardant son groupe.

\- Bah, t'es le seul à avoir un kit de soin, mais pour le trouver ça nous aurait prit des plombes tellement que c'est le bordel ! râla Théo.

\- Mais y'a des grimoires hyper dangereux ! Des parchemins de sort automatique quand tu les ouvres, des poisons... VOUS ÊTES MALADE D'AVOIR LAISSÉ ÇA À UN CAMP AVEC DES ENFANTS !

\- Désolé, on connaît pas ton merdier, rétorqua Shin en haussant les épaules.

\- Aaah... Bref, et ensuite ? demanda Balthazar à sa fille en abandonnant, épuisé.

\- _**Kaly a occupé le type pendant que je mettais la potion dans sa gourde. Quand il s'est endormi, on a demandé à Eden de nous emmener voir papa.**_

\- Vous avez escaladé la montagne toute seules ? fit l'ingénieur avec étonnement, se rappelant de certain passage peu évident à passer.

\- Eden nous a aider quand on arrivait pas à monter, répondit Kaly en souriant à la louve couché près du lit du malade, la voyant battre joyeusement de la queue.

\- Une seconde, les arrêta leur père magicien. Comment vous avez pu différencier la potion de sommeil avec le poison ? Les deux sont quasiment identique !

\- _**C'est écrit sur l'étiquette**_.

Tous dévisagèrent la blanche qui rougit d'embarras. Ils ne lui avaient jamais appris à lire, ils n'y avaient pas vraiment pensé, en fait. Savoir qu'elle est appris toute seule les surprirent au plus haut point.

\- Depuis quand tu sais lire ? Et comment ? souffla le demi-diable, choqué.

\- _**Toujours... Dans le livre des signes**_ , _ **c'est écrit en lettres à côté**_.

\- Elle a réussi à faire le lien entre les deux ? siffla Shin avec admiration.

\- Un autre petit génie dans la bande ? sourit Akela en croisant les bras.

L'érudit et son amant dévisagèrent leur enfant pendant que les autres faisaient des éloges. Certes, ils avaient déjà remarqué une forte intelligence de la part de la petite, justement parce qu'elle avait très rapidement assimilé la langue des signes. Mais jamais ils ne se sont douté qu'elle pourrait apprendre par elle même à lire. Balthazar se redressa une fois le choc passé, éclaircissant sa voix.

\- Donc pour résumé : du haut de vos quatre ans, vous avez lu et utilisé une potion pour endormir le garde chargé de vous surveiller. Puis vous avez fugué avec une louve vers la montagne en suivant les traces d'un autre groupe, retrouvant ce dernier pour défoncer un dragon ?

\- C'est ça, répondit Shin.

\- Putain, ça promet...


	30. Chapter 29

Oha-yoooo !(ﾉ´з｀)ノ

Merci pour tout vos reviews et voyez moi grandement désolée de mon énorme retard ! ( _ _)人 J'ai dessiné, écris à droite et à gauche et surtout, Skyrim a fait un retour en force dans ma vie ! (*ﾉ∀`*) Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais c'est une fiction relativement calme à vrais dire, je vais toute de même essayer de booster ellipse et histoire !

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'un bon grignotage~ !╰(*´︶`*)╯

* * *

L'implosion d'un cristal retentit parmi celle électrique, le rire d'une petite fille suivant le boucan infernal. Shin poussa un profond soupir, ses épaules s'affaissant sous son air lassé. Il se leva alors qu'il tisonnait le feu de camp et se dirigea vers les enfants qui se coursaient. Plus précisément, deux petites filles charriaient un garçonnet à peine plus vieux qu'elle, le pauvre trop timide pour se rebeller.

\- Drazen, commença-t-il en s'approchant, posant une main sur son épaule. Tu dois leur dire d'arrêter quand elles t'embêtent.

\- Mais... Kaly me frappe..., trembla ce dernier.

\- Même si elle n'est pas d'accord, tu dois- AH !

Il se redressa vivement après avoir reçu une décharge dans les fesses, un filet d'eau ayant fouetté son postérieur également. Il jura et se mit à courser les petites pestes hilères qui prirent la fuite, ses amis observant la scène d'un oeil désabusé. Ce genre de scène était un doux quotidien apaisant, l'ambiance familiale apportant une touche agréable.

Lorsque Balthazar avait guéri de son empoisonnement, le groupe s'était remit en selle pour quitter Castelblanc ; ils préféraient ne pas jouer avec le feu et partir avant de se faire remarquer. Ils avaient donc pris la direction de leur auberge, décidant de passer au Comptoir d'or pour récupéré Maikoon et saluer la tante du mage. Ce dernier était encore un peu faible, un rhume le piégeant dans des éternuements interminables et des mouchoirs par dizaine dans ses poches. Il avait reprit du poids mais restait assez maigre, la fatigue marquant encore ses traits. Néanmoins, il était plutôt en forme et son moral n'avait pas chuté, bien qu'il râlait pour le froid de cette fin d'automne.

Ce mois à passer sur les routes avaient été des plus mouvementé, rien que par l'entraînement magique des enfants turbulents. Drazen générait son cristal de manière instinctive, ne se rendant pas toujours compte lorsqu'il recouvrait ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Bien que paniqué au prime abord, Shin a su l'épauler et le rassurer, l'aidant à canaliser sa magie. Le petit était attentif et, timidement, l'appelait par son surnom parental. Autant pour l'archer que la chasseuse, être nommé ainsi les avaient intimidé, et ils ne s'habituaient que depuis peu à l'entendre. L'érudit du groupe avait analysé son élément, mais visiblement, le cristal n'avait aucune valeur en dehors de sa somptueuse beauté. C'était un minerais complètement inconnu et transparent, devant blanc lorsqu'il était en plusieurs couches. Toujours d'une surface lisse, il était très doux et faisait miroité les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel lorsque de la lumière passait au travers.

Kaly de son côté avait toujours du mal à contrôler ses sauts de colère foudroyante, son épée en bois réduite en mille morceaux après une rage pour un simple jeu. Balthazar essayait de lui parler, cherchant une méthode calme pour l'aborder et la rasséréner. Avec beaucoup de patience, il parvenait à atteindre la petite qui l'écoutait finalement avec attention en reconnaissant difficilement ses torts. Le demi-diable ne pouvait s'empêcher de répliquer à son conjoint que c'était bien fille, le faisant royalement bouder.

Quant à Liebel, discrète mais assuré, elle faisait son chemin, farfouillant dans les sacs de sa famille pour dénicher des livres et les lire. Elle se mettait sur le ventre et dévorait les paragraphes en silence, demandant lorsqu'un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas apparaissait. Tout le monde était surpris de voir un tel degrés d'intelligence chez la petite qui n'avait que quatre ans, ce côté tranchant lorsqu'elle jouait innocemment dans les prés. Heureusement pour les aventuriers, elle contrôlait de plus en plus ses dons, n'ayant plus aucun arc électrique non-désiré qui sortait de ses mains. Ses limites s'arrêtaient à quelques éclaires, sinon elle entrait en forme élémentaire et paniquait. Seul Théo était capable de l'approcher, immunisé, et de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Ses parents veillaient donc à ce qu'elle n'use pas trop de sa magie.

Les entraînements magiques des enfants étaient donc assez compliqué, l'un créant son cristal pour que les deux autres l'exposent par de la foudre, ou ne le frappe derrière la tête pour l'embêter. Aussi, le groupe était parfois interrompu par une bande de mercenaire charger de les occire. Ils se doutaient que cela était un coup de la Lune rouge qui devait chercher à les épuiser moralement et physiquement. Les tours de gardes la nuit étaient pesants, les guetteurs ressentant le poids de la vie des autres sur leurs épaules. Une faute d'inattention et une lame, ou une flèche, pourrait se planter dans la gorge d'un membre endormit du groupe. Ils avaient déjà essuyé une embuscade de deux assassins, plus précisément, Shin et Grunlek leur avaient fait face avant d'avoir le soutient du reste de l'équipe. Ils s'en étaient sortit de justesse, leurs adversaires ayant été coriace et ignorant leurs propres blessures. Le rôdeur avait appris à ses compagnons que les membres de la Lune rouge, à défaut d'être peu puissant, étaient vif et endurant. La précision de leurs coups contre-balançait leur tares, faisant d'eux des adversaires à ne surtout pas sous-estimer.

Akela, assise au sol, s'étira le long de sa jambe endolori, se déliant muscles et tendons en douceur. Shin passa à côté d'elle en caressant doucement son épaule, revenant de sa course poursuite inutile envers les deux fillettes intenables. La métis sourit tendrement, appréciant qu'il prenne place à côté d'elle sans lui demander encore et encore si elle allait bien. Elle comprenait que les garçons s'inquiétaient de son était psychique, ne plus pouvoir partir à l'aventure était un coup dur, mais ils se répétaient et elle n'aimait pas cette apitoiement. Agacé, elle se cachait quand sa hanche bloquait, raidissant sa jambe en l'empêchant de marcher. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait vécu sans l'aide de personne et s'était toujours débrouillé. Elle avait gardé sa forte indépendance même lorsqu'on avait tenté de la brisé, alors elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre maintenant. La vie gonflait ses paumons, et sa famille forgeait son cœur, elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir accablé.

\- On arrive demain, c'est ça ? demanda l'archer en regardant le ragoût à l'odeur déjà délicieuse que mijotait Grunlek.

\- Dans l'après-midi, oui, répondit Balthazar en lisant son livre, ses yeux suivant alors Liebel qui passa derrière lui pour rejoindre Théo qui méditait.

\- Pour une fois, je ne serais pas contre une chambre bien sécurisé pour dormir, soupira son ami de glace.

\- Oh, avec un peu de chance on ne croisera ni loups, ni bandits, ni mercenaires, ni tigres à dents sapin cette nuit !

\- Ne dis pas des choses qui porte la poisse ! pâli son cadet en faisant rire les autres.

Le mage se tourna vers son amant, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres en voyant leur fille couché sur les genoux du guerrier. Lorsque ce dernier méditait, la blanche ne ratait pas une seconde et s'installait confortablement sur ses jambes, semblable à un chat, pour somnoler. La lumière que dégageait son père devait l'apaiser, son affiliation l'attirant inexorablement vers lui. Également, la petite gardait une relation unique avec Théo qui appréciait ce calme.

Le groupe retrouva sa tranquillité, Kaly se faisant occuper par Eden qui jouait avec elle. Grunlek appela tout le monde pour le repas et une fois le ventre plein, ils s'installèrent dans leur sac de couchage, le paladin prenant le premier tour de garde. La nuit fut relativement sereine, et l'aube sortie les aventuriers des bras de Morphée. Ils finirent la gamelle de ragoût de la veille et effacèrent leur trace avant de repartir, marchant plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre le Comptoir d'or.

Tantine était dehors, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier, puis se figea en voyant le groupe, un large sourire illuminant l'expression de son visage. Elle couru vers son neveux qui la réceptionna dans ses bras, heureux de la voir aussi, ses filles plus en retrait en ne connaissant ou reconnaissant pas la quinquagénaire.

\- Par les dieux ! Même avec les quelques missives que tu m'envoyais j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Deux ans, mon Bhou'-bhou' ! piaffa la brune avant de se tourner vers les autres. Ah, vous n'avez pas changer, enfin, à part Akela, toujours aussi magnifique !

\- Merci, Maikoon est dans le coin ? demanda l'amazone, le compliment la touchant puisqu'elle ne la rejetait pas en ce qui concerne ses cicatrices dont elle était fière.

\- Il est aux écuries, il installe un cheval, il devrait sortir d'un moment à l'autre !... Mais... Oh, on a des nouveaux dans la famille ? sourit la tante de Balthazar avec enthousiasme, s'accroupissant à hauteur des enfants.

\- Ah, oui, répondit son neveux en caressant la tête de la rouquine qui tenait fermement sa robe. Voici Kaly et le garçon c'est Drazen, le fils de Shin et Akela.

\- Ah, alors vous êtes finalement ensemble ? C'est Maikoon qui sera content !

\- Au moins un qui n'était pas aussi long à la détente, critiqua Théo en se retournant à moitié vers le couple qui détourna le regard en rougissant.

\- On a plusieurs choses à faire ici Tantine, commença le mage en attirant à nouveau l'attention de la brune. Déjà, nos tourtereaux vont se marier !

\- Oh, félicitation ! J'essayerais de vous accompagnez !

\- Ce serait un plaisir de t'avoir pour la cérémonie, sourit l'archer.

\- Ensuite on ira voir notre auberge ! Elle doit être construite depuis le temps !

\- Ah, oui, le maître d'œuvre est passer pour me prévenir ! Il a essayer de me faire croire que le prix avait monté mais il a bien été obligé d'abandonner sa tentative.

\- T'es un ange, Tantine.

\- Je sais ! sourit-elle en plissant fièrement les yeux.

\- Grande sœur ?

Le groupe se retourna vers Maikoon qui venait d'arriver et écarquillèrent les yeux. Il n'avait plus rien de l'enfant qu'ils avaient quitté, son visage affiné et ses deux tête de plus lui donnant l'allure d'un adolescent. Les années l'avait réussi, ses muscles s'étaient développés délicatement et son allure exotique le rendant attirant. Assurément, il devait faire un malheur auprès de la gente féminine.

Akela poussa doucement ses amis pour se frayer un chemin, boitant à cause de sa hanche, s'avançant avec un immense bonheur vers son cadet qui fit de même. Il était surpris de la voir dans cet état mais gardait le plus important à l'esprit : elle revenait vivante. Les frangins s'enlacèrent fermement, s'exclamant joyeusement sous le regard attendrit des autres.

\- Oh, merde, souffla l'amazone en se séparant un peu de lui pour le regarder. Tu as grandis !

\- Et je commence à muer, rit un peu son frère, sa voix déraillant en rendant le reste du groupe hilare.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, siffla Balthazar en s'approchant avec ses compagnons. Ce sont les femmes qui doivent tomber comme des mouches quand tu passes !

\- Oh, pas tant que ça, se défila-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Tu parles, intervint Tantine en le piégeant. Voilà quelques mois qu'un groupes de demoiselles viennent à ma taverne et ce n'est pas l'eau qu'elles commandent qui les intéresse, mais plutôt celui qui les sert !

\- S'il te plaît..., geignit pitoyablement le jeune homme, gêné comme jamais et ayant visiblement le droit régulièrement à la réflexion, les aventuriers riant de son malheur.

\- Allons ! Rentrez donc et ripailler de tout votre saoul ! Je vais vous déboucher un bon vin pour fêter tout ça !

\- Tu sais comment attirer tes clients, sourit Grunlek en suivant le mouvement vers l'intérieur de l'auberge.

\- Ah, au fait, Balthazar !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui tu as trente ans !

La femme disparue ensuite dans l'établissement, laissant son neveux bouche bées et pâle comme un linge. Ses amis, d'abord surpris le dévisagèrent avant d'exploser de rire, comprenant qu'il était choqué d'avoir passé un nouveau stade dans sa vie. Le mage se mit à crier, pleurant désespérément sur sa jeunesse perdue, et se fit traîner par son conjoint agacé à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Malgré sa passable morosité, le demi-diable rentra vite dans les festivités, ses amis lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire et l'emplissant de joie. Ils profitèrent tous de la soirée, prenant des nouvelles de Maikoon qui resta un peu avec eux pour échanger. Lorsque l'heure fut avancée et que les enfants somnolait, Tantine les coucha dans une chambre voisine à la sienne, les parents se faisant donc une joie d'être seul le moment venu. La nuit se termina donc par la tendre passion des couples, et le sommeil du juste pour tous, la sécurité qu'apportait la familiarité de l'endroit les reposant.

Le lendemain, quelques flocons fondant dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol, le groupe s'éveilla et se prépara. La route fut longue à cause de l'impatience de tous de voir enfin leur bâtiment, chacun apportant des idées pour le nom, plaisantant plus qu'autre chose au final.

\- Le castor constiper !

\- Quoi ? fit Akela avec un air dégoûté. Ah non, non, non, je travaillerais pas dans un endroit qui s'appelle comme ça !

\- Au moins, t'es sur de jamais en sortir ! rit Balthazar avec les autres.

La jeune femme souffla qu'ils étaient immondes, un sourire amusé étirant légèrement ses lèvres parmi sa moue boudeuse. Ils passèrent le croisement en sortant des bois, se figeant sur place, stoppant les montures. La bâtisse avaient deux étages trônant au dessus du rez-de-chaussée, une belle écurie contenant une vingtaine de box raisonnables à ses côtés. L'auberge était grande, presque majestueuse, sa touche nordique apportant un charme certain au gravure du porche. Shin siffla d'appréhension en voyant le puits de l'autre côté du bâtiment, se jurant de l'esquiver soigneusement. Il ne se pria pas pour mettre son fils en garde, lui conseillant de ne pas s'en approcher sous risque de finir à l'intérieur. Facilement impressionnable, Drazen trembla d'inquiétude et hocha docilement la tête.

Les aventuriers osèrent alors s'avancer après la contemplation extérieur silencieuse, laissant leurs chevaux pour rentrer. La grand-salle portait parfaitement son nom, capable de contenir bien une quarantaine de tables assez large, une estrade au centre pour des musiciens ou autres troubadours. Le bar était plus à gauche, le comptoir assez long pour que deux employer puissent s'en occuper. Les cuisines et la réserve devaient être derrière, la porte à battant y menant. Sur la droite de la salle se trouvait l'escalier menant aux étages, un âtre non loin, il était large afin de permettre aux gens de monter et descendre en même temps.

Le groupe se dispersa, les enfants courant à l'intérieur de la salle en s'amusant de la résonance, le parfum du bois, du plâtre et de la peinture fraîche embaumant encore l'air. Shin et Akela visitèrent les étages, quant à Grunlek il alla de suite voir les cuisines, les commentaires de tous s'entendant à cause des pièces vides qui diffusaient bien le son, les faisant rire. Le mage s'assit plutôt au centre de la grand-salle en reniflant un peu. Il admira l'espace sous toutes ses coutures avant de se tourner avec un sourire immense vers son conjoint qui était à deux pas.

\- C'est chez nous...

Théo ne put s'empêcher de sourire également, observant avec lui les enfants se courser en hurlant de joie. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et faisait presque vibrer toute son armure, ce rêve de stabilité se réalisant enfin sous ses yeux. Un poids terrible disparu de ses épaules, l'avenir se concrétisant dans son esprit qui s'apaisa lentement. Il rejoint son amant au sol, se collant à lui qui vint de suite s'appuyer contre son épaulette. Ils savourèrent le parfum éternel de la quiétude ironiquement trop fugace, illustré par un boucan du diable à l'étage du dessus et le rire d'Akela parmi les larmes du demi-élémentaire. Imaginer la raclé que ce dernier devait avoir pris, fit rire le couple regardant le plafond avant de se tourner vers les enfants.

\- Et vous ? lança l'érudit. Vous avez des idées pour nommé l'auberge ?

\- _**Crotte de nez !**_ signa Liebel.

\- Les petites filles ! s'exclama Kaly en levant les bras avec enthousiasme.

\- Hors de question ! refusèrent leurs pères en cœurs.

\- Oh, la petite fille et le bouclier ! Ça serait chouette ! sourit Balthazar.

\- Tu veux que je te montre le lien entre les deux ou garder ta nuque intacte ? siffla son amant.

\- Ahaha ! Après on peut tout autant parler de nos filles et du fait que tu ais un bouclier, mais prend le comme tu veux !

\- J'aurais peut-être une idée, fit Grunlek en arrivant. "L'inespérée". Après tout, on a faillit ne pas l'avoir cette auberge.

\- C'est pas mal, accepta le mage en hochant la tête, se tournant vers son homme qui fit de même.

\- Ah, t'es vraiment qu'une brute, soupira douloureusement Shin en descendant les escaliers avec sa fiancée.

\- T'avais qu'à pas me surprendre ! râla-t-elle avant de reporter son attention vers les autres. L'endroit est vraiment chouette, et nos chambres sont sympa !

\- C'est bien grand comme il faut ! s'enthousiasma le demi-diable en jouant de percutions sur ses cuisses, son amant se levant.

Ils informèrent les futurs mariés du nom trouvé, ces dernier acceptant de le prendre en le trouvant adapté. Le mage se remit debout, allant embrasser son homme alors que le bonheur affluait dans ses vaines, entourant son cou de ses bras et appréciant que ceux de l'autre l'enserre.

\- C'est mignon.

Le couple s'étrangla dans leur baiser en sursautant, s'éloignant alors que tout le monde se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement de voir que c'était Viktor, souriant ensuite en étant heureux de le revoir après si longtemps. Le magister s'avança d'un pas, saluant Liebel qui répondit spontanément même si elle ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui, la lumière qu'elle ressentait devait la mettre en confiance. Kaly se tint plutôt droite à côté de sa sœur, dévisageant le vieil homme avec méfiance, ce dernier la fixant également avant de regarder Drazen. Grunlek fit donc les présentations, le mentor soupirant profondément en apprenant qu'il était doublement grand-père, lançant un regard désespéré à son fils de cœur.

\- Du nouveau du côté de l'ordre ? demanda Balthazar, sombrement sérieux.

\- Les villageois n'ont pas précisé qu'ils nous ont vu ensemble et j'ai pu en jouer en disant que je vous avait loupé de peu. Je suis chargé de retrouver Liebel, par notre frère supérieur lui-même... Théo, tu aurais quelques choses à voir là dedans ?

\- Dans quoi ? Ton cul ? Non merci, je m'occupe déjà de celui de Bob.

Les amis explosèrent de rire, le mage lui frappant le bras en souriant et comprenant alors subitement le comment du pourquoi ils étaient plutôt tranquille. Le supérieur de son compagnon devait être au courant depuis longtemps de leur couple, savoir qu'il leur laissait la fille du dieu de la lumière était plus qu'une preuve de confiance, c'était une bénédiction. L'érudit pouffa un peu en regardant l'effervescence de la grande famille que son groupe composait. Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'un membre d'un ordre accepte qu'un de ses ecclésiastiques ait une relation avec une hérésie. Comme quoi il y a bien une première fois à tout.

\- Je ne suis pas ici uniquement pour vous prévenir que des bannis de l'ordre seront certainement à vos trousses, dont les autres églises, mais aussi pour attirer votre attention vers l'Est.

\- L'Est ? répéta Balthazar, aussi perdu que les autres.

\- Des élémentaires de feux séviraient apparemment dans la région et brûlerait les champs, les paysans profite des fins des moissons pour payer des aventuriers et régler le problème.

\- Ah oui, se rappela Shin. C'était il y a deux ans ! On pensait que les autres groupes réussiraient à s'en dépatouiller.

\- Visiblement non, quel surprise, râla Théo en croisant les bras. On va encore devoir s'en charger...

\- On sera payé, c'est déjà ça ! le rassura son homme.

\- Sur ce, je vais rejoindre le Sud, et détourner vos poursuivants, déclara Viktor.

\- Attend, demain on se mari avec Akela, tu ne voudrais pas rester pour nous accompagner à la cérémonie ?

\- On va faire du camping dans notre auberge pour la nuit ! s'enthousiasma le mage en sautillant, comme les enfants.

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit le vieux mentor. Ça me fera une petite pause.

\- Cher premier client, s'avança Grunlek. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à votre chambre...

\- Avec plaisir, le service est généreux ici, répondit-il en jouant le jeu et lui emboîtant le pas.

Tous rires et s'installèrent dans les pièces qu'ils avaient choisi, les enfant eurent même la leur et déplièrent leur sac de couchage. Tous se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la grand-salle pour faire un feu et manger, recevant Tantine après le dîner. Elle prit un peu de ragoût avec plaisir faisant la bise aux enfants qui montèrent se coucher. Les adultes discutèrent longuement sur les prochains éléments de leurs vies, les aventuriers promettant à Shin de lui faire un enterrement de vie de garçon même si ce serait après ses vœux. Ils promirent à Akela de ne pas aller voir de prostituer, rassurant qu'à moitié la futur mariée s'attendant plus à apprendre qu'une région avait été rasée du Cratère.

Tous allèrent ensuite se coucher, les couples se retrouvant lover dans leurs bras sur les couchettes de fortune. Le temps que Théo retirait son armure, Balthazar détailla la vaste pièce avec un sourire immense. Il voyait déjà comment aménager l'endroit, se jurant de mettre une baignoire de qualité devant l'âtre. Son amant le rejoignit alors, l'emportant contre lui en s'allongeant. Loin de résister, le demi-diable s'installa confortablement sur la poitrine du guerrier, écoutant son cœur battre. Après quelques minutes de silence, douce caresses en primes bercé par leur fatigue, il prit la parole.

\- On s'est grave calmé sur le sexe...

Surpris du sujet, le paladin baissa les yeux vers lui avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur le sac de couchage.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu te souviens, on ne passait pas une minute seul en portant plus qu'un collier. Et encore, les soirs de campement on s'éloignait pour découcher. On devait au moins battre des records chaque semaine.

\- Et quoi ? Ça te manque ? Parce qu'on peut se rattraper, le charma son compagnon en roulant pour prendre le dessus.

\- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités là dessus, pouffa l'érudit. Non, je ne suis pas en manque, et c'est assez surprenant. Je pouvais même pas tenir quatre jour sans une partie de jambe en l'air et là, on a rien fait depuis presque un mois et je me sens... Normal.

Ils se fixèrent, s'analysant longuement. Le mage décela alors un désir profond dans les prunelles de son concubin, un long frisson roulant tout le long de son épine dorsale. Le soldat se glissa entre ses jambes et se positionna pour suggérer ses idées de la soirée à son homme, ce dernier terriblement sensible à ses avances silencieuses.

\- Je rectifie..., souffla Balthazar en entourant son cou de ses bras, montant jusqu'à son oreille pour susurrer le plus sensuellement possible. J'ai envie de toi...


	31. Chapter 30

Oha-yooo!ヽ(^∀^ )ノ✧

Je vous remercie tous pour vos review ! J'ai eu du mal à pondre ce chapitre mais je l'ai fait ! ＼(≧▽≦)／Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à part que pour une fois j'avais bien prévu ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre ! Habituellement je suis genre : "Oh allez, je vais découvrir ce qui va se passer en l'écrivant !" Ce qui fait surgir de terrible illogisme dans mes histoires () faut vraiment que je me fasse un corps d'histoire de base quand même...

Bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture (ahah (─‿‿─)... ) et un bon grignotage~ ( ´∀｀)ノ～❤

* * *

\- Oh merde..., souffla Balthazar en talonnant durement sa monture.

En voyant les énormes nuages noirs s'élever des champs au loin, les aventuriers suivirent le mage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils virent de suite les paysans fuir en hurlant, des créatures humanoïdes entièrement faite de flamme les poursuivants et les calcinant autant que le champ. Le groupe sauta à terre, demandant aux fillettes de s'éloigner, et s'élancèrent dans la bataille. Shin commença par invoquer une brume gigantesque, profitant de la couverture de Grunlek pour se concentrer sur son sa psyché. Son sort mit les invocations en difficultés, leurs flammes bien moins grandes et vives. Elles se firent trancher rapidement par l'épée de Théo, le nain les brisant de son poing et Balthazar bandant sa volonté pour maîtriser le brasier qui s'étendait sur le blés. Eden qui les suivait resta près des enfants pour les veiller, et surtout pour ne pas se brûler.

Bien qu'avec un peu de mal, ils parvinrent à occire leurs ennemis, et se concentrèrent ensuite à éteindre les flammes. Kaly et Liebel vinrent donner un coup de main, portant des petites bassines d'eau avec leur famille et les donner aux adultes qui refusaient qu'elles s'approchent. Le combat contre l'enfer monstrueux fut le plus dur et le plus long, ne parvenant à l'éteindre qu'au crépuscule. Les paysans observèrent le triste spectacle de leurs terres désormais désolées, les vastes étendues n'étaient plus que des cendres fumantes. Ils étaient anéanti sous les dégâts monumentaux, l'habitude se lisant dans leurs prunelles emplit de désespoir. Un vieil homme vint vers le groupe couvert de suie et de sueur, et fut effrayé en voyant la louve s'approcher mais le mage leva une main pour l'apaiser.

\- C'est notre familier, n'ayez crainte.

\- Oh... Merci de nous avoir aider, mes sires. Mais je crains que vos effort soient vain, ils reviendront... Ils reviennent toujours quand nos champs sont presque à maturité...

\- Nous sommes justement là pour régler le problème, sourit doucement Balthazar pour le rassurer. Parmi nos nombreuses pérégrinations, nous avons déjà eu à faire à ce genre de situation et savons comment les arrêter.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, vous savez ? rétorqua le doyen en haussant les épaules. Deux ans qu'on nous promet d'être sauvé, et regardez le résultat, termina-t-il en montrant le champs détruit de la main, laissant ensuite retomber cette dernière sous son découragement.

\- Je vous assure, commença le mage en posant sa paume sur son épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers lui, se donnant l'air le plus confiant qu'il puisse avoir. Nous allons faire cessé ces phénomènes !

Le vieillard l'analysa quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux vers le sol en hochant la tête, donnant son feu vert.

\- Nos caisses ne sont pas bien grosse, fit-il, incertain qu'avoué cette vérité soit une bonne idée. Votre paie ne sera pas extraordinaire.

\- Un château n'est pas loin, n'est-ce pas ? Et vos récoltes sont censé les nourrir ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravit de savoir que leurs problèmes seront résolu ! répondit l'érudit en tapant amicalement son dos.

\- Nous devons prévenir les dirigeants de votre implication de toute façon. Hélène, envoi donc ton fils porter le message.

\- Tout de suite, Jonah, fit une femme brune en se pressant pour rejoindre le village.

\- Suivez-moi, messires, je vais vous indiquez une maison dans laquelle vous serez à l'aise. Des habitations vides, ont commence à en avoir des dizaines avec tous nos morts...

N'osant répondre plus que par un hochement polie de la tête, le demi-diable le suivie avec le reste du groupe. Ils furent voisin pour se retrouver rapidement, et ils posèrent leurs affaires. Pendant cet instant paisible, ils repensèrent aux festivités qu'ils avaient fait pour le mariage de Shin. Ils s'étaient installés à l'auberge après l'échange des vœux du couple, enchaînant les chopines et chantant en cœur en partageant leur joie. Ils agacèrent des clients, réglant leurs comptes par les poings avant de finir par un bras de fer que Théo et Grunlek remportèrent sans trop de problème. Ils firent de la publicité pour l'ouverture prochaine de l'établissement, Akela se présentant fièrement comme la tenancière en chef. Ce fut peu près à ce moment là que le patron de l'endroit où ils étaient les jetèrent dehors, décrétant qu'ils étaient assez saoul et que leurs enfants avaient cassé trop de choses. Non sans quelques copieuses insultes, et bras d'honneur présenter avec quelques fessiers, ils partirent en courant et riant aux éclats.

Une fois chez eux, ils s'étaient amusés avec une partie de carte, mettant tous les sacs de couchages et couvertures dans la grand-salle pour s'installer. Ils finirent par s'endormirent après avoir longuement discuter, Kaly dans les bras de ses pères, Libel dans ceux de Tantine et Drazen avec ses parents. Viktor repartit le lendemain avec la tante de Balthazar, la raccompagnant jusqu'à son auberge pour lui assurer une sécurité de voyage. Le mage remercia le vieux mentor, apaisé de savoir que la femme qui l'avait élevé était entre de bonnes mains.

Le quatuor s'étaient ensuite préparés à partir, Shin laissant sa femme et son fils pour la première fois en les embrassant chacun leur tour. Akela leur promis que l'auberge serait meublée et fonctionnelle à leur retour, tous persuadé qu'elle ferait des merveilles avec son frère. Ce dernier devait la rejoindre sous peu, voyageant avec une caravane marchande qui allait dans leur ville. Tout étant en ordre, les aventuriers n'avaient plus qu'à reprendre la route. C'est ainsi, après deux semaines de marche, qu'ils tombèrent sur le village prisonnier de la malédiction du mage encore inconnu.

Fin prêt, les amis se rejoignirent à la masure du doyen, dirigés par les indications des habitants. Ils se concertèrent avec le vieillard qui fumait sa pipe à l'extérieur, prenant les renseignements dont ils avaient besoin pour localisé le cristal. Les invocations semblaient venir de nul par, apparaissant du néant en plein milieux des champs, ce qui était mauvais signe. Grunlek émit l'hypothèse que l'objet de conjuration était enfuit dans la terre, Balthazar complétant que sa taille ne devait pas être bien grande puisque personne ne l'avait remarqué.

\- Bien, nous irons chercher ça, si vous pouviez nous munir de quoi creuser, nous vous en serons fort aise, demanda Balthazar.

\- Entendu.

\- Une dernière chose, pourriez vous garder un œil sur nos enfants ?

\- Cela va de soit, mais pourquoi les emmenez vous en voyage avec vous si vous accomplissez des travaux aussi risqué ?

\- Nous n'avons tous nos raisons personnelles, sourit simplement le mage.

\- Très bien, souffla Jonah en sentant qu'il ne répondrait pas malgré toutes ses questions. Nous allons vous cherchez des pelles.

\- Pendant notre absente, humidifiez vos maisons, ça évitera qu'une vague d'invocation ne viennent se venger lorsque nous auront détruit ce qui les font apparaître.

Le doyen hocha la tête et s'éclipsa donnant les instructions aux habitants. Shin les aida en générant de l'eau et la projetant sur la paille, Grunlek portant les sceaux les plus lourds. Le couple attendit plutôt de pouvoir confier leurs filles, les rhabillant et les débarbouillant un peu. L'érudit étala plutôt de la cendre sur les cheveux de Liebel, les rendant les plus foncer possible pour cacher le côté blanc. Aussi, il demanda aux frangines de refuser toute toilette à la personne qui les garderont, afin qu'elles ne soient pas découverte. Les enfants acceptèrent en silence, inquiètes de devoir les quitter, mais ne firent pas d'esclandre.

Une femme arriva vers eux, se présentant sous un nom que Théo n'entendit pas, n'en ayant cure. Il retint surtout à quoi elle ressemblait, la dévisageant avec un air terrifiant qui la fit frissonner de peur. Balthazar la remercia pour ses services et emporta nerveusement son compagnon en le tirant par le gantelet. Une fois assez éloigné et caché à l'abri des regards, il se tourna vers lui, parlant à voix basse.

\- Tu nous faisais quoi, là, avec ton regard de police-man !

\- Je retiens sa tronche de thon, si il arrive quoi que ce soit aux filles, je la retrouve et je la démonte ! siffla son amant.

\- Calme tes ardeurs, si des membres des ordres questionnent ces villageois, on sera grillé !

\- Tu préfères ignorer contre qui nous retourner s'il arrive quelques choses à nos gamins ? rétorqua Théo en croisant les bras.

\- Non, mais je le fais discrètement, contrairement à toi.

Le paladin le dévisagea, contrarié, le faisant largement soupirer en levant les yeux aux ciels.

\- Oh, fais pas la gueule ! Je te demande juste de te contrôler en publique, on ne doit rien laisser transparaître.

\- Tu dis ça mais c'est toujours toi qui tiens leurs mains et qui les couvent comme un piaf flippé !

\- J'ai pris mes distances ! se défendit le mage d'une voix plus haute, bien conscient qu'il était également en tord mais refusant de l'avouer.

\- En plus tu exhibes ton collier, râla le guerrier qui appréciait tout de même de voir le pendentif autour du cou de son conjoint.

\- C'est un simple bijou aux yeux des autres, sourit ce dernier en haussant une épaule. C'est pas parce que c'est un soleil que forcément les gens vont faire le lien.

\- Tu me saoules...

\- Ouais, je t'aime aussi, répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

Le soldat l'attrapa par le col et le tira à lui pour échanger un baiser appuyé. Son compagnon répondit en prenant son visage dans ses mains, un sourire tirant le coin de ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes, les embrassades passionnées cessant de claquer, et le demi-diable dépassa Théo pour se diriger vers les champs. Celui-ci se retourna, le regardant jeter des coups d'œil pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vu, avant de le suivre avec Eden qui les avait accompagné.

Le couple commença à inspecter le terrain couvert de cendre encore chaude, se concentrant pour ressentir la psyché dégagée par le cristal. Ils marchèrent dans tout le champ sans rien ressentir, et s'échangèrent un regard surpris depuis les coins opposés de la parcelle. Shin et Grunlek les rejoignirent pour les aider, alors ils les mirent au courant du manque de découverte.

\- C'est bizarre... Pourtant les invocations apparaissent ici, fit l'archer en observant les buttes de terres au loin.

\- Les paysans ne vont plus là bas, lança l'ingénieur en remarquant ce qu'il fixait. Ils ne se sentent mal à l'aise, et ce bien avant que les problèmes ne commencent.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'aller voir, accepta Balthazar, le bosquet d'à côté mérite également notre attention.

\- On saura directement si on est sur la bonne piste, de toute façon, déclara Théo en prenant les devants.

Ses trois compères le suivirent, se dispersant en étant lier par l'esprit pour analyser le plus de terrain possible. Les traces magiques étaient très bien camouflées cette fois ci, et même Icy peinait à en ressentir les flux. Le petit être de glace dénicha cependant un parchemin sous une roche et l'apporta à son maître qui le félicita. C'était un sort d'invocation par point de liaison, ce qui signifiait que la pierre pouvait être bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru et que ces papiers permettaient de faire apparaître les créatures ailleurs. C'était finement pensé, cela détournait l'attention, mais Balthazar assura que ce système devait avoir une porté de cinquante mètres et moins. En retrouvant les points de liaison, ils pourront remonter à la source et surtout, au coupable.

Le nuit tombant, ils durent reporter leur enquête à l'aube et rentrèrent au village. Leur présence rassurait les paysans qui leur donnèrent en nourriture plus que eux ne pouvait avoir dans l'année. Pendant le repas, Bathazar se pencha sur ses livres et parchemins pour trouver un sort quelconque qui aiderait les terres à faire germer le blés plus vite. Attentive, Liebel se pencha à son bras pour lire les lignes avec avidité, Kaly dormant à moitié sur la table.

Par groupe de deux, les enfants restant avec leurs parents, ils rentrèrent dans les maisons qu'on leur avait attribué et allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, après un repas succins, ils retournèrent au champs avant d'en dénicher le sortilège écrit. Les paysans retournèrent la terre avec eux, creusant profondément jusqu'à extirper le fameux papier bruni et couvert de symboles. Le mage le brûla et rassura tout le monde sur le fait que plus rien n'apparaîtra au milieux de leurs récoltes. Enthousiaste, les villageois remercièrent chaleureusement le groupe et se mirent au travail pour préparer la terre afin de semer à la prochaine moisson.

Les aventuriers leurs laissèrent leurs enfants, disant aux petites d'aider à retourner la terre pour se faire les muscles. Si Liebel n'était pas trop pour une activité physique, Kaly sauta de joie en attrapant une petite truelle. Les quatre hommes et la louve se rendirent au point de la veille pour se concentrer sur les liens magiques. N'ayant pas brûler le parchemin trouvé sous la roche, le mage l'utilisa comme détecteur, vérifiant si sa théorie était bonne. Rapidement, alors que tous marchaient, il put sentir des vibrations d'énergie venant de la feuille bruni par la terre, et sourit victorieusement en louangeant son génie. Ses compagnons le suivirent en soupirant avec amusement, habitué à le voir avec si peu de modestie. Puis ils arrivèrent dans un périmètre où le parchemin ne les aidèrent plus.

\- Bien, fit Shin, heureux d'être en forêt. C'est dans le coin.

\- On devrait se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, proposa Théo.

\- Je te ferais dire, mon cœur, que c'est toujours les black qui meurent les premier, lança Balthazar.

\- En quoi ça nous concerne ? lui demanda-t-il, aussi exaspéré que perdu.

\- Shin a une carnation différente, on peut le considéré black. Si ça ce trouve, un puits assassin rôde dans ces bois.

\- ME DIS PAS ÇA ! hurla le demi-élémentaire paniqué en attrapant sa tête entre ses mains et se recroquevillant sur lui même, accroupit par terre.

\- Arrête donc de jouer avec sa phobie, sermonna doucement Grunlek en frottant le dos de l'archer paniqué alors que le mage riait aux éclats.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus ridicule : qu'il est peur de tomber à nouveau dans le puits ou que ses craintes soient toujours fondées ? grogna l'inquisiteur, désespéré.

L'érudit s'éloigna en riant de plus bel, des larmes passant ses yeux. Ce groupe le tuera de bonheur avant que la vieillesse ne vienne le cueillir ! Se séparer n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée mais la connexion mentale les rassurèrent, ils pourront être prévenus instantanément au moindre problème. Il chercha un moment, utilisant la gemme au bout de son bâton comme guide, le papier d'invocation dans l'autre main. S'en suivit une heure à voir la piste se refroidir, ses amis se gaussant royalement en disant qu'il était perdu en dehors d'une ville.

Bien que vexé, le mage ressentit des vibrations et nargua le reste du groupe en leur répliquant qu'il n'était pas si démuni que ça. Il suivit la direction donnée et fini par sortir de la forêt, aussi déboussolé que les autres. En avançant doucement, concentré sur les vibrations énergétique du parchemin, l'érudit tomba sur une fausse tombe, dénichant un autre papier. Il le brûla et continua son chemin, intrigué. Son éloignement brouillait la connexion, s'il allait plus loin il allait couper l'appel et ses amis étaient inquiet de le laisser seul.

Balthazar tiqua alors que les trois autres bataillaient dans sa tête, choisissant ou non de se réunir. Il leva les yeux en voyant le village à l'horizon et pâli en pensant à ses filles. Ses pensées fusèrent dans le lien avec son groupe qui ressentit sa panique comme si elle était la leur. Théo ne fut pas en reste et voulu courir pour rejoindre son compagnon mais des créatures de feu apparurent et engagèrent un combat véloce. Le mage fut alors tiraillé sèchement par son dilemme : venir porter main forte à son amant et ses amis, ou secourir ses filles pour le moment en sécurité ?

Le guerrier fut moins indécis et lui hurla de mettre leurs enfants à l'abri, qu'ils se débrouilleront jusqu'à ce que les petites soient en lieu sûr. Le mage invoqua son destrier et bondit sur sa croupe avant de le lancer au galop, la connexion avec le reste des aventuriers se brisant à cause de la distance. Il débarqua dans le village rapidement, surprenant les habitants de le voir si pressé. Il mit pied à terre et appela ses enfants en courant dans la maison qu'ils partageaient avec sa famille. Les petites jouaient devant la porte d'entrées, une femme les surveillant, assise sur un tronc servant de banc.

\- Dad ! s'exclama Kaly en se jetant contre ses jambes, heureuse de le revoir.

\- Les filles faut qu'on y aille, maintenant ! Verra, emportez tout les villageois le plus loin possible !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en se levant.

\- Un point d'invocation est sur votre village, vous devez partir tout de suite !

Elle ne répondit pas et couru prévenir le doyen, la terreur et l'urgence se lisant sur son visage. Le mage prit les mains de ses filles et couru avec elles pour rejoindre son étalon de feu. Une lueur attira son attention entre deux taudis, il s'arrêta une seconde en jetant un œil et vit quelqu'un penché sur quelque chose projetant une lumière incandescente. Ses filles s'éloignèrent pour monter sur le cheval magique, laissant leur père détailler l'homme encapuchonné et caché sous une grosse cape sombre. Sa présence se fit ressentir et l'intrus se retourna brusquement en surprenant l'érudit qui prit la fuite.

C'était qui ce type ? Et pourquoi il portait des lunettes aussi grosses ? Balthazar sauta sur Brasier et le lança au galop pour emporter ses enfants le plus loin possible. Soudain, alors qu'il essayait de rejoindre le bosquet où était les autres, le sol implosa à plusieurs endroits dans une détonation sourde, faisant jaillir de la terre. Surpris et aveuglé, le demi-diable sentit sa monture disparaître. Il rattrapa ses enfants et roula en les tenant contre lui, les protégeant du choc. Une fois au sol, il siffla de douleur, se remboîtant l'épaule gauche d'un coup sec. Un galop se faisait entendre, se rapprochant de plus en plus par delà la poussière créant une brume épaisse autour d'eux. Bien qu'étourdit, l'érudit trouva la force d'emporter les fillettes paniquées vers le buisson le plus proche, à l'orée des bois et leur fit signe de rester discrète.

Il fit ensuite face à la menace qui arrivait, se dégourdissant la main gauche alors que des fourmillements le bloquait dans ses mouvements. C'était sa veine d'être tomber sur sa main la plus adroite ! Qu'importe qui était cet homme, mais ces bombes anti-magie étaient d'une grande qualité, il n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère. S'il voulait combattre avec ses flammes il allait devoir gagner du temps. Son adversaire arriva rapidement, alors il se releva pour le dévisager.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Personne, mais vous, vous êtes un fouineur un peu trop intrusif, répondit sèchement l'arrivant avant d'être plus sombre en sortant une épée courte. Et ça ne me plaît pas.

L'homme était complètement masqué par ses grosses lunettes opaque et son masque de tissus, sans parler de sa capuche. Impossible de deviner s'il s'agissait d'un membre du village ou quelqu'un que son groupe avait déjà croisé. Le coupant dans ses réflexions, son adversaire ouvrit un parchemin avec une rapidité déconcertante, projetant un éclaire dans sa direction. Balthazar eut juste le temps d'interposer son bâton pour se protéger, le charme qui le recouvrait volant en éclat. Il jura intérieurement. Tant que cette brume de dimeritium persisterait, il serait incapable d'invoquer quoi que ce soit, même son diable.

\- Vous êtes à l'origine des invocations de cette région, ou également des autres ? demanda le mage en espérant pourvoir gagner un peu de temps.

\- Peut-être, répondit évasivement l'homme en se rapprochant, faisant reculer l'autre d'un pas vers le buisson.

\- J'ai reconnu des signes de la deuxième et de la troisième ère, avec une influence elfique au second degrés, je suppose que c'est pour la stabilité du sort. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ? Une armée de dérivé d'élémentaires dociles ? Vous jouez avec la nature, et il n'y a pas plus sauvage qu'elle !

\- ...Vous êtes trop futé pour votre propre bien, pesta l'homme en resserrant sa poigne sur sa garde. J'avais raison de vous attirez ici, il est temps d'en finir.

Les yeux du mage s'ouvrirent un peu de stupeur, se rendant compte qu'il avait sauté dans un piège à pied joint. En y repensant, tout ces indices laissés sur les sites des cristaux étaient d'une évidence sans nom ! Il aurait du écouter l'instinct alarmé de Shin plutôt que son propre esprit réfléchit ! Merde, maintenant il était sans arme et face à un être muni d'une lame, ses enfants à quelques mètres d'eux. L'angoisse lui rongea les entrailles comme une traîner d'acide, l'empêchant de réfléchir alors qu'il était obsédé par l'idée entêtante de fuir avec ses filles. Non, il devait se reprendre, elles comptaient sur lui. La poussière étaient à moitié retombée, la brillance tel une nué d'étoiles brillant aux rayons du soleil qui passait au travers de la brume terreuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec cette armée ? Dominer le cratère ? Les nobles se battront pour leurs terres et engageront des mages bien plus compétent que moi, vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir à si bon compte !

\- Je ne suis pas un commanditaire, seulement un messager.

Il écarta les bras, et par le fait, les pans de sa cape, dévoilant une tenu de cuir faite pour les pérégrinations et l'échantillonnage d'ingrédients. Les gravures de rouages sur les bottes et le plastron firent soudainement réaliser à Balthazar à qui il avait à faire.

\- Les lunettes, les parchemins, les cristaux... Les techno-mages...

\- Je suppose, à votre manque de surprise, que vous vous en doutiez déjà.

\- Les invocations par connecteur m'ont donné la puce à l'oreille. À la tour rouge on désigne ça comme de la magie de bas étages, sourit-il amèrement, l'insolence faisant vibrer sa voix alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la guerre que les deux guildes se menaient.

Piqué au vif, l'homme bondit sur lui et essaya de planter sa lame dans son ventre. Le demi-diable fit dévier son bras avec son bâton et donna un coup de pied pour le faire reculer, du moins, il s'éloigna plus que l'autre fut rejeté. Agacé, le techno-mage continua ses assauts, brisant la garde et l'arme de l'érudit. Il devait se douter de la durée limité de sa bombe en dimeritium et voulu visiblement atteindre le dénouement du combat. Il se stoppa cependant, ouvrant un parchemin avant que l'autre ne génère des flammes. L'énergie vitale du mage fut drainée contre sa volonté, et il manqua de s'évanouir. Il se fit fureur et poussa son diable à réagir.

En réunissant ses mains désormais griffues, il envoya une colonne de flammes sur son attaquant qui l'esquiva avec une barrière mineure. Elle ne l'aida que quelques seconde, se brisant et le laissant se brûler un peu l'épaule en le faisant crier de douleur. Comme un réflexe, l'homme explosa une fiole au sol qui répandit une nouvelle brume d'anti-magie, mais avec un périmètre beaucoup plus réduit. Balthazar aurait put s'écarter de trois mètres sur le côté et répliquer d'un bel enfer sur terre. Cependant il était juste devant le buisson qui cachait ses enfants, et il était bien trop risqué de s'en écarter. Son ennemi l'avait visiblement remarqué, ayant cherché à le faire bouger tout au long du combat. Le sourire mauvais s'entendit dans la voix de son vis-à-vis, le tons employé ne présageant rien de bon.

\- Vous semblez très attaché à ce buisson, mage...

\- À force d'y planter mes graines, j'ai fini par être un véritable amoureux de la nature, répliqua le brun avec le plus de nonchalance possible, l'inquiétude serrant sa gorge.

L'autre ne répondit pas et l'attaqua de nouveau mais avec plus de ferveur cette fois-ci. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, le demi-diable essaya de le désarmer à main nue comme le lui avait appris Théo, et faillit réussir mais son adversaire avait une autre lame. Celui-ci saisit cette dernière de sa main libre et abattit la cross sur la tempe du mage qui s'écroula aux sol en soufflant sous le choc. Un mouvement dans la plante attira leurs attentions, faisant exploser l'angoisse du jeune père en comprenant que les petites devaient être terrifiées. Le ciel se voilait déjà, des sons sourds et électriques roulant par dessus les nuages sombres. La tension atmosphérique fit réagir un instrument sur le poignet du techno-mage. Ce dernier regarda le large bracelet où différent cadrant s'agitait, émettant une multitude de bruits aiguës et magnétiques.

Malgré qu'il n'avait plus aucun repère, Balthazar se demanda ce qu'était cette technologie encore inconnue. Il fit néanmoins le lien évident entre sa fille divine et le vacarme du dispositif, paniquant qu'elle soit découverte. Il attrapa la cheville de l'homme qui avait esquissé un mouvement vers le buisson, et la serra autant qu'il le put pour le retenir. Son autre main l'aida à se relever avec la faible force qu'il lui restait, tremblant sur son appuis frêle. Il leva ensuite un regard assassin vers son adversaire, ses pupilles reptiliennes dans ses yeux noirs, des crocs dépassant de ses lèvres alors qu'il serrait les dents. Le sang passant sur son visage et coulant sur le sol depuis sa tempe ouverte contournait le début de cornes qui s'extirpaient de son front.

Le techno-mage se dégagea en lui assénant un coup de talon dans le menton, explosant une nouvelle fiole de dimeritium. Sa transformation coupée et son diable retranché dans les tréfonds de son esprit, l'érudit ne put que voir son attaquant aller vers le buisson. Alors qu'il cracha du sang et une molaire, il signa le mot "fuite" de ses mains tremblantes. Les sœurs bondirent du buisson, en larmes, et essayèrent de se cacher dans les bois mais l'homme les rattrapèrent en quelques enjambées. Il lança Kaly près de son père. L'enfant ne se laissa pas démonter et hurla à plein poumon. C'était un cri de guerre rauque pour une fillette, perçant la plaine et passant au dessus du vacarme de l'orage terrible qui préparait ses éclaires. L'homme se désintéressa rapidement d'elle en voyant son bracelet siffler avec nervosité quand il tenu Liebel, même, il explosa. Surprit par la petite fumé qui s'échappait de son dispositif, le techno-mage releva ses lunettes, dévoilant des yeux verts écarquillé de choc.

\- Par les neufs... Tu es... Merde !

Il la mit sous son bras, ignorant qu'elle s'agitait pour se libérer, mordant tout ce qu'elle avait à porter de dents. Sa sœur bondit à son secoure mais se fit repousser sèchement par un coup de pied, le son d'une côte se brisant retentissant. Le demi-diable tendit une main vers elle alors qu'elle était roulée en boule en geignant de douleur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses doigts n'étaient qu'à un centimètre de la petite mais il fut incapable de l'atteindre. Il se fit alors tirer par la jambe avant d'être porté et charger sur un cheval. Son ennemi grimpa sur la monture, Liebel continuant de s'agiter en pleurant et tendant les bras vers Kaly.

Une lueur d'espoir soulagea un peu Balthazar, entendant un loup hurler rageusement. Eden se précipita vers eux, prenant de l'élan pour bondir sur le cavalier. Ce dernier sortit une arme longue attachée au pommeau de la selle, un bruit de recharge métallique se faisant entendre. Soudain, alors que la louve sautait, gueule ouverte, une détonation assourdissante retentit et la repoussa. Sous l'impacte elle poussa un geignement aiguë et déchirant de douleur avant de rouler sur le sol. Elle s'immobilisa, tremblante et gémissante, son pelage blanc se teintant de carmin. Balthazar ne put en voir plus, s'évanouissant alors que le cheval partait au galop.


	32. Chapter 31

Oha-yooo ! (´｡• ω •｡`)

Merci pour tout vos reviews~ J'ai bien perçu vos feels s'échapper au loin avec vos larmes~ (*≧ω≦*) Le nouveau chapitre est présent pour balayer ou confirmer vos craintes, tout dépend du point de vue ! (≧▽≦) On a fini de ramener et trier l'appartement de ma grand-mère, on a plus qu'à retirer les meubles et mettre à la déchetterie le reste~ On en voit enfin le bout, c'était pas évident le mois dernier ! (＾－＾)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ (*^ 0^*)/

* * *

Une fois leur combat contre les invocations fini, Grunlek, Shin et Théo suivirent les traces d'Eden partie peu avant. Le hurlement de Kaly n'avait pas rassuré le paladin, encore moins lorsqu'il perçu la panique de son amant au travers du lien étrange qui les unissait. Le coup de feu retentissant dans les airs les firent accélérer dans leur parcoure, mettant une petite minute pour sortir des bois et déboucher sur la plaine. La première chose que le guerrier vit fut sa fille en larmes et sous le choc, se tenant les côtes en souffrant le martyr, du sang aux coins des lèvres. Puis, une flaque monstrueuse d'hémoglobine nappant Eden qui peinait à respirer, incapable de bouger. La peur et l'horreur le figea alors qu'il ne savait pas vers qui bondir en premier. La terre avait cessé de tourner et le temps s'était suspendu dans un cauchemar paraissant éternel.

Ce fut Shin qui alla vers la rouquine en hurlant qu'il s'en occupait et qu'il devait sauver la louve dans un état plus critique. Les paroles urgente du demi-élémentaire le secoua et il rejoignit Grunlek, ce dernier affolé, comprimant l'hémorragie. Le soldat glissa sur les genoux suite à son élan et activa ses mains tremblantes. Les chairs de l'animal se refermèrent et expulsèrent la balle de plomb que l'ingénieur analysa curieusement. Toute la psyché de Théo, ainsi qu'un peu de force vitale, passèrent pour tirer Eden des bras de la mort, celle-ci lui jetant un regard pour faire comprendre qu'elle allait mieux.

L'homme de foi ne se fit pas prier et accouru auprès de son enfant aussi vite qu'il put. L'archer avait généré de l'eau très froide pour détremper un tissu qu'il avait collé sur le flan de la petite. Ce dernier était assombri par un hématome énorme, la toux et le manque d'oxygène de la fillette laissant deviner que son poumon était perforé. Il n'hésita pas à sacrifier son énergie vitale, qu'il savait conséquente, pour la soigner jusqu'au bout. Bien qu'épuisé, il resta à genoux et enlaça sa petite complètement paniqué, la capturant alors qu'elle sautait à son cou pour se cacher à l'intérieur. Elle répétait inlassablement son surnom parental d'une voix tressautée sous sa panique, son corps entier tremblant de part en part.

Le guerrier caressa les boucles rousses doucement en fermant les yeux un instant, soupirant de soulagement. Puis l'ambiance devint sombre, tous comprenant parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. Eden boitait fortement, tenant à peine debout, et cherchait à suivre une piste mais s'écroula en étant à bout de force. Une aura morbide émana de Théo, s'évaporant en masse obscure de son corps tandis que ses yeux devenus acier par la rage fixaient froidement l'horizon. Shin n'était pas en reste, sa colère brûlant autant ses sens que ses entrailles, mais voir celle de Théo le faisait frissonner de frayeur. Ce type n'était déjà pas commode de nature, alors maintenant que la vengeance l'appelait, il était des plus terrifiant.

\- Hey, regardez ! fit Grunlek en se redressant, quittant une seconde le chevet de sa louve pour se rapprocher de ses amis. Il y avait ça d'incrusté dans le sol.

Il ouvrit sa main et révéla un boulon brisé, sûrement un ancien venant du bras mécanique de l'ingénieur, et un morceau ridicule de gemme dévitalisée. C'était le genre de chose qui pouvait traîner dans les poches du demi-diable et ils savaient qu'il n'aurait pas délibérément laissé ça par terre sans raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait essayé de nous dire ? demanda Shin, perdu, réfléchissant autant qu'il le put par dessus ses inquiétudes.

\- Voyons, un boulon et un morceau de gemme, il y a un rébus à faire avec ? Les deux sont cassés, ça symboliserait peut-être que la personne qui l'a enlevé vient d'un cercle brisé. Un groupe de sorcière ? proposa Grunlek.

\- On s'en fou de qui, gronda sourdement Théo qui serrait encore Kaly contre lui, essayant de la calmer. On suit les traces de ce fumier et on le démonte !

\- Il y a un ruisseau qui traverse la plaine, il a put aller jusqu'à lui pour le suivre dans un sens ou dans un autre et camoufler sa piste, rétorqua le bleu.

\- Faite ce que vous voulez mais moi, je fonce, se leva le père, mais il se fit retenir par ses amis.

\- Attend ! On ne peut pas foncer tête baissée !

Théo le repoussa violemment, le faisant chuter au sol, alors que la rage déformait son visage. Il ferma les poings furieusement, les dents serrées, et visiblement il était prêt à engager le combat même contre ses alliés. Grunlek intervenu en se mettant entre eux, levant les mains pour stopper le paladin fou de rage.

\- Calme-toi, on a plus urgent que se battre entre nous. Bob nous a laissé un indice, sûrement pour nous orienter et nous prévenir de qui est le responsable. Tu le connais plus que bien, tu dois savoir ce qu'il a chercher à dire avec ça.

Il présenta à nouveau les fond de poches du mage au guerrier quelque peu apaisé. Ce dernier observa le contenu au creux de sa paume et l'analysa quelques secondes. Kaly calmée, ne faisant plus que trembler, lui permit de réfléchir plus posément. Il pencha un peu la tête, berçant inconsciemment l'enfant en frottant son dos de son pouce. Seulement, même après une petite minute d'effort, il ne parvint pas à trouver une conclusion.

\- Je vois aucun rapport entre les deux ! Ce genre de chose ça traîne en masse dans ses affaires !

\- Doit bien y avoir un lien ! Bon... La gemme brisée... Elle pourrait symboliser la magie et le cristaux qu'on traque ?

\- Ah c'est possible, réalisa Shin. Et le boulon ? Ça veut dire que toi seul peut l'aider ? Qu'il serait à l'endroit du cristal qui invoque les élémentaires ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est notre théorie la plus plausible. Faudrait donc qu'on achève notre mission pour le trouver.

\- Hors de question, grogna Théo avant de siffler Lumière. Je part les chercher maintenant !

Le cheval arriva au galop auprès de son maître aussi rapidement qu'il le put, puis fut chevauché et talonné durement dans la direction des autres traces de sabots. Les amis du guerrier ne purent le retenir et préférèrent le laisser chercher, après tout ce ne serait pas inutile.

\- Les empruntes sont profondes, remarqua l'archer en analysant les traces. La charge était donc lourde, le cheval peinait à se mouvoir. Son cavalier doit déjà être chargé, avoir deux passagers en plus, aussi léger que puisse être Bob, l'animal doit être ralentit. Lumière est rapide et endurant, Théo pourrait avoir des chances de le rattraper.

\- Cherchons le cristal de notre côté, fit Grunlek avant de se tourner vers Eden qui était couchée et qui se reposait. On ne pourra pas le suivre de toute façon.

De l'eau froide en grosse quantité tira sèchement Balthazar de son inconscience. Il sursauta et secoua la tête, se sentant entravé dans son dos lorsqu'il voulu essuyer son visage. Surpris et encore dans les vapes, il leva le menton et regarda autour de lui. Un homme portant une tenue semblable à celui qui l'a enlevé se tenait devant lui et avait un sceau vide, dont quelques gouttes tombaient encore, dans les mains. Assit au sol, le mage ramena ses jambes pour relever ses genoux et être prêt à donner un coup de pied au cas où. Ses prunelles méfiantes n'impressionnèrent guère son bourreau, sa vue en contre plongé lui faisant alors remarquer le symbole anti-magie gravé dans la pierre.

\- Vous pensiez réellement qu'on vous aurait laisser dans une zone non-confiné ? sourit amèrement son geôlier. On est bien conscient que vous êtes l'hôte d'un diable.

\- Où est ma fille ? gronda sourdement son prisonnier en le foudroyant du regard.

\- La déesse ? Ailleurs, à l'abris, dans un endroit contrant la magie, cela va de soit.

\- Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux...

\- Pas la peine de vous emportez comme ça, nous ne lui ferons aucun mal, elle est trop précieuse. Vous rendez-vous compte, mage ? Avec elle, toutes les églises seront à nos pieds !

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! cria le père, furieux.

\- Certes, elle est à son troisième printemps ? Elle est encore jeune, et c'est ici que c'est intéressant. Ne vous en faites pas, nous nous occuperons bien d'elle.

\- Je préférais crever que de vous la laisser !

\- Votre vœu sera exaucé, fit l'homme avec un large sourire mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon, bien plus encore avec son calme inquiétant. Nous sommes terriblement curieux à votre sujet. Les hôtes de diable ne vivent point très longtemps, même, ils ne passent pas l'adolescence. Mais vous, vous êtes encore de ce monde, et en forme de surcroît...

Un long frisson d'inquiétude roula froidement le long de l'épine dorsale de l'érudit qui déglutit. Merde, encore des fous furieux qui voulaient le disséquer vivant. Savoir qu'ils ne feront rien à Liebel le rassura un peu, au moins il ne la retrouverait pas morte s'il parvenait à s'échapper. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous occuper de vous pour le moment, la déesse est plus importante. Si je vous ais réveillé c'est parce que nous avons été surpris qu'elle ne sorte pas le moindre son. En dehors de grogner et feuler à l'image d'un chat.

Un léger sourire acide tira un coin des lèvres du demi-diable, Kaly avait un peu déteint sur la blanche et l'avait rendu un peu plus méfiante. Être séparé de sa famille aussi brutalement n'allait pas la rendre docile.

\- Elle est muette ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vous faire ? crâcha le père.

\- Elle nous comprend, mais la seule chose que nous avons pu comprendre d'elle c'est le geste universelle d'un bras d'honneur.

Le mage ne put s'empêcher de rire, trouvant que son enfant se débrouillait plutôt bien dans une situation aussi stressante. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit, une porte de sortie se présentant à lui.

\- L'endroit où elle est, est confiné, et je suppose que mes menottes ont également un pentacle d'emprisonnement. Je suis votre seul moyen de communiquer avec elle : laisser moi avec.

Le techno-mage n'apprécia que peu sa tentative de négociation, cependant il dût avouer que son prisonnier avait raison. L'hésitation conséquent que Balthazar vit dans ses yeux le rassura, son plan avait une chance de marcher. L'homme marmonna qu'il allait revenir et quitta la cellule, la refermant soigneusement derrière lui. L'érudit profita de sa solitude pour analyser son environnement, frissonnant de froid dans sa chemise de citadin détrempée.

L'eau était légèrement verte, il pouvait donc déduire qu'elle venait d'un lieu vaste et emplit de végétation. Un étan n'était pas loin de la position où il était avec son groupe. Son kidnappeur l'avait donc très certainement emmené dans la grotte juste à côté, un courant d'eau passant dans les souterrains. S'il en croyait les mots de l'homme qui l'avait réveillé, Liebel était dans une pièce confortable, donc l'endroit était suffisamment aménagé pour faire vivre aisément un nombre limité de personne.

« C'est un point de passage, on ne va pas rester ici longtemps... », comprit le mage. De plus, pour atteindre le lieu où il se trouvait, il fallait remonter la rivière. Cela permettait de masquer les traces et les odeurs, ses amis auront du mal à le retrouver. « Connaissant Théo, il a dû partir comme une furie sans réfléchir... », pensa-t-il, s'inquiétant terriblement pour sa deuxième fille et surtout pour la louve mortellement blessée. « J'espère qu'ils sont arrivés à temps... »

L'angoisse rongeant ses entrailles, il passa une heure dans une attente insupportable. L'homme qu'il avait vu à son réveille revint une demi-heure plus tard, suivit d'un autre habillé de façon différente. À l'évidence il s'agissait d'un émissaire au grade supérieur au geôlier, il devait très certainement prendre les décisions dans ce repaire.

Le premier ouvrit la cellule et laissa son supérieur passer devant lui, le respect se lisant dans ses yeux braqués sur le sol. Le mage décida de se tenir à carreau, espérant pouvoir mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

\- Vous êtes vraiment capable de communiquer avec l'enfant divin ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, voici un carnet et un crayon de charbon, vous avez tout votre temps pour nous décrire comment faire.

Sur ce, l'homme repartit avec son sous-fifre refermant derrière lui, un sourire mesquin jeter en direction du mage qui était contre cette décision. Ah ouai ? Ils le prenaient comme ça, hein ? Ils allaient le regretter !

Théo galopait depuis un bon moment, traversant la plaine en scrutant l'horizon, espérant pouvoir surprendre un cavalier avec une double charge. En vain. Il fut obligé de faire une pose, profitant d'un court d'eau pour laisser Lumière se restaurer un peu. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, se sentant désemparé et ne sachant pas où aller. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son enfant, la colère l'envahissait, ressentant la souffrance de sa fille qui faisait écho à la sienne. Kaly avait des soubresauts à cause de ses sanglots mais n'avait plus une larme à lâcher, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle lui déchirait le cœur déjà en miette par l'absence de son amant et de Liebel. Il était complètement désemparé, aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se former dans son esprit. À la fois, il voulait se dépêcher pour retrouver son homme, et également, il craignait de s'éloigner de lui en prenant une direction au hasard.

\- Dad...

Entendre sa fille quémandée ainsi le demi-diable le lacérait de l'intérieur. Il aimerait l'amener à lui, que sa famille soit réuni et puisse s'apaiser de leur présence. Sa relation avec Kaly ne nécessitait pas de mot, il ne s'inquiétait donc pas de sa capacité à la comprendre et la rassuré un minimum. Ce qui l'inquiétait était de gérer sa colère futur, facilement prévisible lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé ses esprits, que seul Balthazar était capable de canaliser.

\- Dad...

Théo s'accroupit près de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, frottant doucement son dos. La petite profita de l'étreinte mais s'écarta de son cou pour pointer les petites roches dans le ruisseau.

\- Dad...

Perdu, son père la dévisagea. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, aucun des deux ne sachant comment s'exprimer et se sentirent très gênés. La rouquine réfléchit un moment, enchaînant quelques signes de ses mains en étant plus à l'aise pour parler. Elle plia son index comme s'il était cassé, fermant les autres doigt et passa sa main devant elle, à l'horizontale. Puis elle fit un geste des deux mains, ouvrant les poings comme si elle jetait quelque chose au sol, comme de la poudre.

\- Des traces de magies ? comprit Théo, fronçant les sourcils avec intrigue. Comment ça ?

\- Là, répondit son enfant en pointant l'eau dont le courant doux caressait les quelques cailloux qui s'extirpaient à la surface. Dad.

\- Attend..., réalisa soudainement son père en se redressant, la séparant de lui pour tenir ses épaules. Tu peux le sentir ?

\- Je crois...

Ils fixèrent le ruisseau dans un petit moment de flottement, avant que le paladin ne remette sa fille sur Lumière. Il grimpa sur sa monture à la suite et donna les rênes. Kaly comprit de suite ce qu'il voulait d'elle et dirigea le cheval alors que son père lança ce dernier d'un petit coup de talon dans les flans. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le guerrier pensa que Shin avait eu raison et que le ravisseur de sa famille avait bel et bien remonté le courant d'eau. Il fixa l'horizon pendant leur avancé pour voir si un bâtiment s'élevait, se jurant d'être auprès de son compagnon et de sa fille rapidement, et surtout, de faire payer les coupables.

Le geôlier revint auprès de la cellule occupée en poussant un profond soupire d'agacement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre son captif hurler d'une voix fausse des chansons paillardes. Il avait déjà essayé de le faire taire, l'érudit demandant d'être avec Liebel en échange. Sous le refus qu'il s'était récolté, il s'était remit à chanter comme un homme saoul. Très certainement que son prisonnier allait encore renouveler sa requête mais cette fois ci, il était décidé à le faire taire d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Oh ! Ferme là ! cria-t-il en arrivant devant la cellule.

\- JAMAIS ! AAH LA DIGUE, LA DIGUEU ! DE NANTES À MONTAIGUE, LA DIGUE DU CUL !

À bout, le gardien sortie ses clés en attrapant les barreaux, grognant de rage. Cependant, à peine il toucha l'acier qu'il le lâcha d'un air écœuré, et regarda sa main aussi luisante que les barreaux. Il dévisagea son prisonnier avec autant de mépris que de dégoût : de l'urine. Balthazar explosa de rire avant de faire deux doigts d'honneur avec ses mains qu'il avait passé devant lui pour accomplir ses méfaits.

\- VA TE FAIRE METTRE !

Le mage savait parfaitement que tant que leur scientifique en chef n'était pas rentré de son escapade dans les montagnes voisines, il serait garder vivant ; il avait surpris une conversation à ce sujet plus tôt. Qu'importe s'il était torturé, il serait toujours capable de réclamer son enfant. Comme prévu, son geôlier repartit d'un pas lourd ses quelques armatures en métal claquant sous son rythme furieux. Lorsqu'il entendit une lourde porte claquer au loin, sûrement dans la salle de garde au bout du couloir de la prison, il arrêta son vacarme et attendit patiemment. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres quand, quelques minutes plus tard, deux types de pas retentir.

Le supérieur qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ou la mâtiné, il ne savait pas bien quelle heure il était, arriva devant lui. Ils se mirèrent un instant, sondant l'autre avec autant de froideur que de réflexion. Le gardien derrière était fou de rage du silence qu'il avait tant réclamé peu avant, n'ayant qu'une envie : étrangler le demi-diable.

\- Monsieur, il a pas arrêté depuis que vous l'avez laisser et ne demande qu'à être avec la déesse.

\- C'est toujours non, de toute façon, pourquoi m'avez vous fait déplacer ? soupira son supérieur, agacé.

\- Il a uriné sur les barreaux, renchéri le geôlier, à bout de nerf.

\- Par les neufs, quel est cette odeur..., pesta l'autre homme.

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua une boule de feuilles déchirées, collées ensembles, certaines brunies : était là tout ce qui restait du carnet offert peu avant. Peinant à y croire, il dévisagea le mage qui tira insolemment la langue. Le plus gradé croisa plus étroitement les bras sous ses longues manches, s'écartant des déjections, pâle comme un linge.

\- Je peux continuer longtemps comme ça, vous savez ? fit Balthazar. Torturez-moi, ligotez-moi, bâillonnez-moi mais vous vous épuiserez plus qu'autre chose tandis que je tiendrais.

\- Quand reviendra le professeur ? demanda le gardien aussi bas qu'il put mais l'ouïe développer grâce à son diable permit à l'érudit d'entendre.

\- Dans trois jours..., répondit son supérieur de la même façon en se tournant un peu vers lui.

\- Je vous en pris, je tiendrais pas autant de temps comme ça..., plaida-t-il avec souffrance, soupirant de soulagement de le voir revenir d'un air agacé mais décidé vers le prisonnier.

\- Si nous vous laissons avec la déesse, vous cesserez ces enfantillages ?

\- Assurément, répondit Balthazar en hochant la tête.

\- Déplacez-le, ordonna le haut gradé à l'autre homme qui bondit vers la porte de la cellule.

Tout en prenant soin de toucher l'acier le moins possible, la brillance du liquide infâme encore sur les barreaux, et ouvrit la cellule. Le mage se leva, cachant au maximum sa fierté sous sa réussite et suivit son geôlier. Il s'améliorait, cette fois-ci, ses ravisseurs l'avaient supporté moins d'une demi-journée ! Encore un effort et la prochaine fois il sera jeté dehors en quelques minutes.

Non sans excitation, il suivit le gardien de prison en se contenant. Ses yeux furent bandé avant de sortir du sous-sol et l'homme qui le dirigeait le prit par les menottes pour le tirer à sa suite. Plusieurs fois il le cogna dans les murs, les portes, ou encore le fit trébucher sur des marches. Son sadisme permit à l'érudit de voir mentalement comment était les couloirs par lesquelles ils passaient, il ne fit donc aucune réflexion en dehors de ses râles de douleurs ; forcément, un coin de mur en plein dans le nez, ça ne faisait pas du bien.

Le geôlier prévenu ses collègues que la venu du prisonnier était un ordre de leur supérieur, aussi il demanda à ce qu'ils lui ouvrent la porte. Il retira ensuite le bandeau du demi-diable et le poussa en avant avant de refermer derrière lui. Balthazar découvrit une pièce soigneusement meublée et baignant dans une décoration très claire mélangeant le blanc et un beige crème très doux. Le mobilier était riche et moderne, plus pour un adulte qu'un enfant,même si une poupée traînait sur le sol. Celle ci avait la tête déchirée et le ventre ouvert, la mousse complètement sortie. Visiblement, sa propriétaire avait fait des siennes.

Une petite fille couru vers lui et il la reconnu directement par sa blancheur immaculée. Il alla vers elle et tomba à genoux pour la cueillir contre son torse, la serrant en apaisant toutes ses craintes. Il ferma les yeux, comprimant autant qu'il put sans lui faire mal le petit corps, caressant les longues mèches à la douceur incomparable. Liebel tremblait et il pouvait sentir les torrents de larmes dévaler ses joues pour glisser dans sa nuque. Il se sépara un peu d'elle, essuyant ses sanglots avant d'embrasser son front, sentant quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce. L'enfant se cacha à nouveau contre lui, dévisageant l'arrivant avec crainte. C'était une autre personne, mais de sa tenue similaire au supérieur qu'il avait vu plus tôt, il en devina son grade, ainsi que ce qu'il voulait de lui. En soupirant, le mage éloigna doucement son enfant de son cou et parla en signant. De suite, la petite remarqua qu'il attirait son attention sur ses mains, et que par conséquent c'était elles qu'elle devait surtout suivre.

\- Tu dois écoutez ces gens, et faire ce qu'ils demandent. **_Ne dit rien, ne fait rien de ce qu'ils veulent, rebelle-toi. Papa et tes oncles vont arriver._**

Elle le fixa à nouveau dans les yeux et hocha la tête, sérieuse. C'était une enfant intelligente, elle saura comment faire pour gagner du temps. Bien sûr, elle était inquiète, et terriblement angoissée, mais avoir son père à ses côtés l'apaisait déjà énormément. Balthazar la reprit dans ses bras, acceptant sa demande d'affection pour la rassurer, mais il n'était pas dupe. Ceux qui le séquestraient avait décidé de faire de lui un sujet d'expérience, et si sa fille n'obéissait pas, il serait torturé, peut-être même sous ses yeux. Qu'importe par quel moyen, il était fort probable que la progéniture divine n'ait pas fini de voir des scènes sanglantes et horrifiantes.


	33. Chapter 32

Oha-yooo~ (＾▽＾)

Merci pour vos reviews et vos feels détruit ! Je vous préviens que j'ai pas fini de vous malmener avec cette histoire ! (≧▽≦) Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant et je me retrouve seul avec ma propre pensée, ce qui donne des remake de chanson pour enfant version connerie made-in-koko... Comme quoi les fruit exotiques c'est pas toujours bon !

Bref, j'vais pas vous saouler plus longtemps ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! (≧▽≦) /

 **(P.S : Les dialogues en gras et italiques signifie que les protagonistes parlent en langue des signes !** (´｡• ω •｡`) **Voilà, je préférais préciser au cas où~ )**

* * *

Premier coup de poing : le sang gicla au sol. Deuxième coup de poing : le son mat claqua dans l'air avec l'obstination silencieuse mais forte de l'homme torturé. Troisième coup de poing : le son de la mâchoire se brisant raisonna dans la pièce et le prisonnier lâcha enfin vocalement sa douleur. une respiration aiguë et erratique se faisait entendre plus à côté, la panique transpirant des sanglots juvéniles.

Liebel était tenue par un paladin des techno-mages, deux autres s'occupant de Balthazar pour le maintenir à genoux et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique. Le visage du demi-diable était tuméfié, du sang s'écoulant un peu partout. On distinguait à peine les hématomes monstrueux en dessous.

\- Alors ? commença le garde qui donnait les coups en essuyant son poing sur sa veste, se retournant vers l'enfant horrifiée. Décidée à obéir ?

Liebel se tourna vers son père pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Cette séance cauchemardesque durait depuis bien trop longtemps pour elle. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Elle n'en avait aucune foutue idée. La seule chose dont elle était conscience était la souffrance de son père, et la quantité terrible de sang maculant le dallage clair. Les geôliers la forçaient à regarder, lui tenant le visage pour la diriger, quitte à lui faire mal. Cela énervait le demi-diable qui s'agitait pour combattre leurs bourreaux mais ne récoltait que plus de coup.

L'érudit était incapable de parler, la bouche douloureusement gonflée qui ne pouvait retenir sa salive et le sang. Il réuni ses mains tremblante, ses menottes de contention magique ne lui laissant que peu de marge. Il ferma une main et réuni son index et son pouce de l'autre. Cette main alla buter sur l'avant-bras pour écarter les deux doigts, comme si ils jetaient une pincé de poudre. L'enfant redoubla ses larmes en fermant les yeux, secouant finalement la tête pour obéir au refus de son père. La réaction des paladins fut sans appels, ils soupirèrent d'agacement avant que celui qui imposait la sentence ne donne un violent coup dans le crâne du mage qui perdit connaissance. Celui qui le soutenait le laissa s'effondrer au sol, le cri muet et par conséquent soufflé de la fillette fut ignoré des adultes. Ne pouvant rien obtenir de la part de leur détenus pour le moment, les gardiens sortirent de la pièce, laissant l'enfant se jeter sur son parent face contre terre.

La petite secoua l'épaule de l'érudit, sa crise de panique Ne l'aidant ni à réfléchir, ni à combattre ses sanglots nerveux. Elle essaya de faire appelle au dieu que dessert Théo, répétant ses prières dans sa tête, puis en désespoir de cause, voulu faire réagir le diable enfouit dans les profondeurs de l'esprit de Balthazar. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne répondit, la plongeant plus encore dans l'angoisse. Elle n'avait encore jamais été ainsi coupée de sa magie. Les douces volutes d'essences éthériques étaient toujours présentes autour d'elle, répondant à ses demandes. Désormais, bloquée dans cet endroit étrange, elle ne pouvait plus sentir la moindre petite onde magnétique. Elle aurait tant aimé entendre l'orage qu'elle quémandait arriver enfin.

Reprenant ses esprits en voulant aider son père, Liebel regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver de qui pourrait l'aider. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le bol de toilette et elle se souvint d'un soin prodigué par le mage. Elle bondit sur l'objet et le ramena près de l'adulte inconscient avant d'aller chercher une petite serviette éponge. Avec une grande douceur, elle écarta les mèches brunes et ondulées pour dégagé le visage, retenant des larmes sous l'état dans lequel il était. La blanche mouilla le tissu épais avant d'essuyer le plus délicatement possible la face de l'érudit. Elle pleura à nouveau en sentant et entendant son père souffrir malgré ses précautions. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le reste de sa famille, espérant à la fois qu'ils aillent bien et qu'ils viennent les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Voilà bien vingt-quatre heures qu'elle attendait la venu de ses sauveurs, Balthazar lui assurant sans arrêt qu'ils allaient arriver. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas de bras mécanique percer le mur, de louve blanche tourner autour d'elle pour la protéger, de flèche de glace filer au travers de la pièce. Elle aurait surtout voulu revoir cette armure de plaque blanche posté devant elle, glaive et bouclier à la main. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le ressentait en plus de comprendre la mine inquiète de son père. Tout deux avaient essayé de trouver une sortie dans cette pièce aseptisée de toute chaleur, mais le moindre recoin semblait être conçu pour empêcher quiconque de s'échapper.

La blanche resta au chevet du demi-diable un long moment, essuyant dès que le sang coulait à nouveau. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de faire appelle à sa magie pour le soigner mais rien ne se passait, sans que ça ne l'a surprenne. Le mage finit par se réveiller, grognant de douleur en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Il prit une petite minute avant de se faire fureur et de se relever. Afin de rassurer son enfant inquiet, il ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux aux dessus de sa tête. Il suivit les longues mèches de ses doigts, jusqu'aux pointes atteignant les reins de la petite. La douceur lui apporta autant de réconfort que d'apaisement, elle allait bien et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

L'érudit se remit sur ses pieds, s'appuyant contre les meubles pour s'aider. Sa tête tournait affreusement mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire, cherchant une sortie à cet enfer comme il l'avait fait le jour précédent. Sa démarche était hasardeuse, ses jambes tremblaient et peinaient à le porter mais il continua de marcher, tâtant les murs en fouillant le moindre recoin. Il se tourna alors vers sa fille qui le suivait comme un poussin, encore choquée et apeurée.

\- _**Cherche un courant d'air ou un brin de lumière qui pourrait faire penser à une fausse plaque**_ , signa-t-il, incapable de parler à cause de sa mâchoire fracturée.

La blanche hocha la tête et s'activa à l'imiter, voulant tout faire pour pouvoir l'aider. Elle se glissa sous les meubles pour trouver les cachettes potentielles, regardant derrière les rideaux blanc pour inspecter les murs. Son père dû s'asseoir après une heure de recherche mais elle continua pour lui faire gagner du temps. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore complètement remit de son empoisonnement dernier, il était encore maigre et manquait de force malgré qu'il avait reprit nettement du poids. L'entendre tousser, cracher du sang et le voir aussi faible lui rappelait ces jours infernaux où il était mortellement malade. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre, il était donc hors de question que ça recommence.

L'enfant regarda autour d'elle, guettant sa psyché qu'elle sentait éternellement absente. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'un léger souffle balayait son visage près du canapé. Elle se retourna avec espoir, tapant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de son père. Ce dernier vint vers elle en comprenant qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose, fixant l'endroit qu'elle pointait du doigt : le plafond. Intrigué, le mage leva la main et toucha la dalle avant de sentir qu'elle bougeait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait à faire à ce genre d'habitation, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pensé à bouger le plafond ! Il monta sur le canapé et poussa complètement la plaque et se hissa autant qu'il le put pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Un réseau phénoménale de fils et de gemmes étaient cachés dans une organisation bien précise. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait du dispositif d'anti-magie semblable aux systèmes que les aventuriers avaient déjà désactivé par le passé. Avec un peu d'analyse l'érudit constata qu'il ne pouvait pas le brisé n'importe comment sous peine de faire tout sauter. Agacé mais préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'il ne pourra pas retrouver sa magie, il suivit les câbles du regard et constata qu'ils rejoignait un conduit fin. Il se figea, déglutissant, avant de tester la solidité des plaques du faux-plafond. Oui, son plan pouvait fonctionner.

Balthazar descendit pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, attrapant les mains de sa fille pour les embrasser malgré sa douleur cuisante à la mâchoire. Il la serra ensuite contre lui un petit moment avant de se séparer d'elle et de la regarder droit dans les yeux. La petite comprit l'adieu ainsi que ce que signifiait le regard déchirant que son père lui lançait, elle se mit à pleurer en secouant la tête, s'agrippant solidement à lui.

\- _**Tu vas suivre le conduit du plafond et trouver une sortie. Dès que tu pourras tu invoqueras un orage pour indiquer notre position aux autres. Et si tu peux sortir d'ici, fais-le, et ne te retournes pas.**_

\- _**Je peux pas, je veux rester avec toi !**_

\- _**Non, Poupette, tu dois retrouver Papa au plus vite et lui dire qu'il faut détruire cet endroit.**_

Elle voulut répliquer mais il lui attrapa les mains pour la couper dans sa phrase. Le demi-diable la regarda droit dans les yeux, se faisant le plus confiant possible.

\- _**S'ils t'attrapent, ils te ramèneront ici, ils n'oseront jamais te faire de mal.**_

\- _**Mais toi si, ils vont te taper...**_

Il fit un pauvre sourire, sachant parfaitement qu'une fois que les techno-mages auront remarqué l'absence de Liebel, ils ne feront pas que le frapper. Les larmes montant à ses yeux mais décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, il passa ses mains dans sa nuque avant d'extirper son collier de bois représentant un soleil. Il alla ensuite l'accrocher autour du cou de sa descendance surprise, car connaissant l'importance que son père y accordait.

\- _**Tu pourras donner ça à papa de ma part, ma Poupette ? sourit-il, ses mains se faisant tremblante quand il signait. Aller, dis-moi que tu seras gentille et que tu vas le lui donner...**_

Elle hocha doucement la tête en pleurant, incapable de faire le moindre signe, et se jeta dans les bras du mage qui ne refusa pas l'étreinte. Bien malgré son envie de la garder contre lui, il la porta et monta sur le canapé, recommençant plusieurs fois son ascension à cause de la faiblesse de ses jambes. Dès qu'il le put, il hissa son enfant dans le faux-plafond, celle-ci se tirant à l'intérieur pour l'aider. Une fois en hauteur, elle se retourna vers l'adulte, serrant sa main alors que la peur et l'affliction déchiraient son visage. L'érudit caressa sa joue pour sécher quelques larmes, affichant un sourire avant de faire un signe de tête pour lui dire de partir.

Obéissante, Liebel avança à quatre pattes et alla rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée du conduit, jetant un dernier regard à son père avant de le voir remettre la plaque et disparaître. Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors qu'elle s'enfonça dans le conduit en métal, le cœur en miette et s'écrasant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il battait à tout rompre. Elle se disait qu'elle devait faire vite si elle ne voulait que son papa ne souffre plus, ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'elle pourrait ne jamais le revoir.

La blanche rampa dans l'étroite cavité, bifurquant quand une autre se présenta, et continua d'avancer ainsi pendant de très longues minutes. Elle atterri alors dans une salle gigantesque ou une large console de commande était au centre, des milliers de câbles en sortant pour rejoindre les autres conduits dans les murs. Elle comprit de suite à quoi elle servait, se souvenant de l'exemple du "lien" entre les cristaux dont ses parents parlaient dans la petite chaumière du village.

Une porte était ouverte, prouvant que la personne chargée de surveiller s'était absentée temporairement et qu'elle serait de retour bientôt. Elle se dépêcha donc, sautant au sol en se faisant mal à la cheville. Une bouffée d'émotions la submergea en ressentant à nouveau son essence magique, elle imposa donc de suite une main sur son pied et se soigna pour pouvoir courir vers la porte. Elle se retourna cependant et fixa les énormes leviers et boutons. Doucement, elle s'approcha et regarda, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait indiquer que ça interagissait avec la pièce ou était son père. Ses yeux translucides suivirent les câbles du conduit d'où elle venait avant de voir à quel endroit ils rentraient dans la console de commande. Elle fixa la porte ouverte, puis le levier auquel elle pensait, réfléchissant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, l'intensité de ses prunelles s'alliant à la légère brillance qui émanait de ses iris.

Elle se jeta sur le levier pour le pousser dans l'autre sens et appuya sur le maximum de bouton possible avant de prendre la fuite. Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, le son des engrenages ronronnant dans les murs s'arrêtant également et des grincements inquiétant se faisant entendre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. L'enfant invoqua la lumière pour éclaircir son chemin, ses pieds nues claquant sur la pierre et son souffle court par sa course raisonnant dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire mais les premiers effets étaient encourageant, les portes qui semblaient blindées étaient entre-ouvertes, lui permettant de se faufiler.

Des caisses de bois sur sa route lui permirent de se cacher lorsque des hommes armés manquaient de la croiser, paniqués de ce qui se passait. Sous le mouvement générale, elle put passer facilement inaperçue, mais fut désagréablement surprise de voir les lumières se rallumer rapidement. C'était une nouvelle technologie étrange, elle ne connaissait pas cet éclairage qui ne provenait ni de son père et elle, ni d'une flamme. Les systèmes de sécurités n'étaient pas encore en état, elle le constata en sentant le bâtiment trembler par la secousse d'une puissante explosion, des hurlements se faisant entendre dans tout les coins.

L'angoisse et la frayeur retournèrent l'estomac de Liebel et lui permirent d'accélérer pour continuer sa fuite. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à retrouver sa famille à l'extérieur de ces murs, espérant de tout cœur de pouvoir les retrouver facilement. Le couloir qu'elle suivit la fit déboucher sur une salle gigantesque, de haut mur encerclant l'espace tel une arène, trois rangés de gradin en leur sommet. Un grondement sourd raisonna dans la pénombre de la cage ouverte à l'autre bout de la salle, la faisant frissonner de peur et déglutir. Un énorme félin s'avança vers elle à pas feutré, d'énorme cicatrices barrant son corps surdimensionné de muscle, ses yeux blanc et aveugles semblant la pénétré sèchement. Il était effrayant, la figeant sur place tandis qu'elle tremblait en essayant d'appeler ses parents malgré son mutisme.

L'animal, malgré sa cécité, sut où la trouver et bondit sur elle en hurlant, toutes griffes dehors. Par réflexe, elle plaça ses mains devant elle et lança un rayon de foudre qui propulsa la bête loin d'elle. Ce bref temps de pause lui fit reprendre confiance en ses capacités et elle se mit à courir sur son adversaire comme le ferait le paladin, envoyant des éclaires mortels sur sa cible sonnée. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres du félin et le foudroya aussi fort qu'elle le put avant de s'arrêter pour voir si elle l'avait eu. Un profond dégoût manqua de la faire vomir en voyant l'animal carbonisé et explosé, contorsionné dans un angle répugnant et loin d'être naturel.

Liebel ferma les yeux et continua son chemin en allant vers la deuxième porte de l'arène, montant les escaliers pour atteindre les gradins. Elle trouva rapidement une issue et se faufila à l'intérieur, la porte étant lourde à cause des armatures en fer. Sa course reprit de plus belle, l'angoisse de se faire prendre maintenant alors qu'elle semblait si près du but serra ses entrailles, tout explosant lorsqu'elle tomba sur trois techno-mages au détour d'un couloir. Elle recula, effrayée, ses ravisseurs s'échangeant un regard en étant surpris de la voir ici.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? cracha le premier.

\- Attend ! La brusque pas ! Elle pourrait s'enfuir à nouveau ! intervint le second type à voix basse, mais la petite l'entendait très bien. Allons-y doucement et ramenons-là, on pourrait avoir une super prime de la part du boss, en plus.

\- Ouais, t'as raison... Hey, gamine ! On a des supers caramels, t'en veux ? sourit le troisième en s'approchant lentement.

Elle recula, serrant ses bras contre elle, jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos. Les hommes continuèrent de s'avancer vers elle et quelque chose dans sa tête se déclencha. La peur s'effaçait avec la colère et l'instinct de survie. La simple pensée que ces types pourraient frapper son père en la ramenant dans sa prison la mit en fureur. Elle baissa un peu la tête, jetant un regard mauvais et calculateur à ses adversaires qui ne comprirent que peu son changement progressif mais rapide d'attitude. En la voyant tendre une main vers eux, allant lentement à leur rencontre, ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin et vinrent l'attraper.

Soudain, elle passa en forme élémentaire et foudroya le couloir entier dans une détonation sourde. L'orage à l'extérieur du bâtiment accompagna l'explosion de ses éclaires, les grondements sourd faisant trembler le bâtiment. La lumière se dissipa, trois cadavres noircie à ses pieds, méconnaissables. Elle s'en fichait, les enjambant en continuant de marcher, dégageant une luminosité éclatante et aveuglante, son petit corps parcouru d'arcs électriques formant une sorte de bouclier autour d'elle.

La prochaine porte fermée qui barra son chemin vola en éclat sous sa foudre, dévoilant un large escalier de pierre. Ce dernier avait son jumeau en miroir de l'autre côté du hall d'entrée immense. Elle suivit la rambarde de métal de sa main en descendant les marches, de nombreux hommes arrivant en trompe pour faire barrage devant la double-porte gigantesque. Elle continua son avancé tranquillement, sûr d'elle, se postant devant l'armée peu confiante, tremblant même devant la puissance qu'elle dégageait.

Liebel put ressentir l'énergie dans les cristaux incrustés dans les armes, armures et les murs. Elle tendit un bras sur la côté, paume vers le ciel, appelant toutes la magie autour d'elle pour l'aspirer et recharger ses batteries. Les volutes éthériques multicolores quittèrent les gemmes, qui se dévitalisèrent, et rentrèrent sous la peau de la petite fille. De l'électricité statique se fit ressentir, faisant dresser en l'air les cheveux des gardes devant elle, ne présageant rien de bon. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en soucier qu'une bulle de foudre sortie du corps de l'enfant pour balayer tout autour d'elle dans une détonation sourdre et raisonnante, perçant les tympans. Les portes gigantesques furent propulsées en milliers de morceaux à l'extérieur.

Le champs enfin libre, la blanche traversa la mer de cadavres calcinés et sortit du bâtiment, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la région, un énorme orage déchaînant sa fureur sur les terres. Beaucoup d'hommes gisaient au sol, le sang dilué par l'eau rendant la boue plus glissante encore. Les blessures étaient faite par une lame, d'autre par des coups de poings. Un homme gémit de douleur, la poussant à aller le voir avec cette même lenteur effrayante que précédemment. Sa forme lumineuse et électrique paniqua le survivant face contre terre.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?...

Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée, se doutant qu'il ne comprendrait pas les signes de ses mains. Alors, elle bougea les lèvres pour formuler une phrase muette, le laissant lire ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- _**Je veux Dad, dis moi comment il peut sortir, maintenant. Et je te préviens, j'ai pas de patience.**_

Ces mots, tirés de ses paternels aux tempéraments indomptables étaient restés gravés dans son esprit, sûrement parce qu'ils le disaient souvent. L'adulte resta bouche bée sous son assurance, ne sachant naturellement pas qui était la personne qu'elle voulait. Il voulut essayer de se défiler mais ça énerva l'enfant dont les yeux brillèrent plus encore, ses iris et pupilles disparaissant pour n'être qu'entièrement blanc. Un puissant éclaire frappa le blesser qui n'eut même pas le temps de crier, mourant sur le coup. Elle serra les poings, sentant qu'elle avait le choix entre retourner à l'intérieur pour chercher son père, ou s'enfuir comme ce dernier le lui avait dit pour quérir le second.

La coupant dans sa réflexion, une flèche de glace se planta à ses pieds. Elle se retourna et vit avec un bonheur immense Théo courir vers elle avec Kaly et ses oncles. Sa forme élémentaire s'évapora et elle se précipita vers son père pour sauter dans ses bras lorsqu'il se jeta à genou au sol. Le paladin la serra avec ferveur, Eden le devançant pour entrer dans le bâtiment et chercher des traces du mage.

\- Dad est là dedans ? demanda-t-il en se séparant de sa fille de nouveau en larmes alors que ses nerfs lâchaient, la voyant hocher la tête. Comment tu as réussi à sortir ?

\- _**J'ai fait de la magie,**_ signa l'enfant.

Elle passa ensuite ses mains dans son cou et retira son collier pour le tendre au guerrier qui le prit d'un air livide. Il posa ses yeux écarquillés et brûlés d'angoisse sur elle, refusant de comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

\- Pourquoi t'as ça ?..., souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée.

\- _**Dad m'a dit de te le donner..**_.

La main du soldat trembla, assimilant l'information alors que son visage se tordit autant dans la colère que l'affliction.

\- Où il est ?! cria-t-il.

Sa fille fut secoué de sanglots, haussant les épaules en secouant la tête. Théo se leva d'un bon et couru à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ses amis et enfants sur ses talons. Tous traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, s'enfonçant dans la bâtisse en ne trouvant que toujours plus de cadavres sur leur route. Les bêtes que les techno-mages devaient garder avaient fait un véritable carnage en s'échappant. Le groupe eut beaucoup de chance de ne pas en croiser, pouvant effectuer leurs recherches en étant aidé par Liebel qui reconnue certain endroit.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle comportant plusieurs personnes mortes gisants au sol, aussi brûlés que les murs. Un homme ressortit dans le lot, Théo s'y précipitant avec les autres. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et retira la lance plantée dans le flan de son amant avant d'entamer un soin, sa fille divine venant l'appuyer en pleurant. Rapidement, il remarqua que l'érudit ne respirait plus, cessant son traitement pour essayer de le réanimer. Il était terriblement amoché, couvert de blessures et de sangs, ne laissant que peu d'espoir d'être sauvé. Shin et Grunlek qui devaient rester en arrière avec Kaly sentirent des pensées pessimistes les envahir, connaissant les chances de survie de leur ami.

\- Réveille toi ! cria Théo en effectuant son massage cardiaque.

Il se pencha pour faire du bouche à bouche avant de reprendre ses accoues sur la poitrine maigre de son compagnon, sentant des côtes cédées sous sa force. Ces dernières se ressoudèrent par le soin continue de Liebel, alors il fut peu regardant sur ce détail, totalement préoccupé par le manque de réaction du brun éternellement inconscient.

\- Putain, aller ! Bob !

Grunlek tira la manche de l'archer, lui faisant signe de prendre les enfants avec lui et de sortir. Le bleu fut tout aussi sombre et déchiré. Il tira Kaly, qui était en larmes et essayait de rejoindre ses parents, pour venir chercher sa sœur et quitter la pièce, n'écoutant pas leurs protestations.

\- Bob !

Le nain s'approcha du guerrier continuant de s'acharner contre la mort. Il posa une main sur son épaule mais se fit sèchement repousser et ignorer par la suite.

\- T'as pas le droit tu m'entends ! cria le paladin, ses yeux emplit de larmes, quelques gouttes tombant malgré lui, alors que sa voix se brisait. BALTHAZAR !


	34. Chapter 33

Oha- **oglepgnpegnpeepg** *se fait éjecter par ses lecteurs qui se jettent sur le chapitre, quitte à sauter des lignes pour voir si Bob est vivant*

Ok, ok, laissez-moi au moins remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, les favs' et les follows' ! (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू) et je dirais que Bob est à l'effigie de la petite fille... Ahah, que direz-vous devez cela, hum ? (¬ω ¬ ) Ouais, je suis sadique et fière de l'être ! (≧▽≦)

Bref, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage/pleurage !(¬ω ¬ )

* * *

Grunlek entra dans une des chambres d'auberge que son groupe louait, découvrant sans surprise qu'elle était plonger dans le noir. Près du lit, Théo était assit sur une chaise, dos à l'entrée, tête basse et immobile. Le nain s'approcha doucement, le cœur tiré par son propre chagrin, et se posta à un pas de lui. Tout était tellement difficile en ce moment, plus encore plus le paladin qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

\- Théo... T'es filles ont besoin de toi... Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici à attendre que quelque chose change...

Son ami ne répondit pas, restant éternellement silencieux. Inquiet, l'ingénieur le contourna pour voir son visage et soupira de soulagement qu'il soit réveillé. Le guerrier était déchiré par l'affliction, complètement vide de toute vie, il n'avait plus aucune envie de continuer l'existence qu'il menait. Grunlek pouvait comprendre ce par quoi il passait mais il avait déjà assez de mal à consoler Shin et les petites pour en plus aller ramasser le soldat à la petite cuillère. Lui même se sentait anéantit, mais il était une figure paternelle pour tous, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller sans risquer de faire sombrer le navire sur ce flot de tristesse.

Le nain posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, ce dernier ayant retiré son armure pour passer inaperçu dans l'auberge, et le secoua doucement pour montrer son soutient. Ses affections se perdirent dans le silence, ignoré par Théo qui n'était plus qu'une coquille vide en plein deuil. Ses yeux étaient rouge et bouffies, trahissant ses sanglots qui n'avaient eu de cesse de le harceler. Le noble héritier n'était pas en reste, obligé de se cacher pour ne pas que ses amis le voient flancher. Ils comptaient tous sur lui.

\- N'abandonne pas maintenant, Théo... Tout n'est pas encore perdu... Il faut laisser le temps ou temps...

Grunlek jeta un œil sur le lit, observant l'homme éternellement inerte sous les draps. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer et ses poumons manquer d'air, ses yeux le brûlant dans une sensation humide. Il refusa de laisser couler ses larmes, baissant son regard sur la main du soldat tenant le collier de bois du mage. Il mit sa main sur la nuque de l'éploré, reprenant une faible prestance.

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pus, maintenant on doit patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Théo leva ses prunelles du bijou pour observer son amant inconscient depuis dès jours. L'une de ses mains tenaient celle de Balthazar, ses doigts sur ses veines pour sentir son pouls et se rassurer un maximum. Certes, un souffle s'extirpait de ses lèvres mais le guerrier savait qu'il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller.

Lorsque les aventuriers avaient retrouvé l'érudit et commencé à le réanimer, ce dernier devait déjà être mort depuis peu. Chaque minute comptait dans ces moments là et Théo le savait, il avait donc tout fait pour ramener son compagnon à la vie. Cependant, Balthazar avait perdu beaucoup de sang, si ce n'était pas trop, et était terriblement pâle. En prenant cela en compte, Grunlek avait fait sortir Shin, qu'il savait sensible, en lui demandant de se charger des enfants. L'archer avait prit sur lui pour accomplir sa mission et surveiller les petits, les serrant dans ses bras en étant tout aussi abattu qu'elles.

Théo s'était obstiné, malgré les tentatives de réconforts de son ami. Avait-il sentit de par le lien étrange qui les unissait un souffle vie chez le mage ? Où avait-il uniquement refusé de le laisser partir, quitte à lui briser toutes ces côtes ? Grunlek n'en avait aucune idée, mais avait été surpris de voir le guerrier saisir l'érudit par la gorge et se pencher vers lui avec rage pour prononcer quelques mots vibrant de fureur : « Écoute moi bien espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu as le faire revenir immédiatement ou je te jure que j'irais te chercher en enfer et tu vas comprendre ce que c'est que de passer un sale quart d'heure ! ».

S'adresser directement au diable fut un succès, et Balthazar reprit une goulée d'air en se cambrant comme s'il sortait de l'eau, ses yeux aux iris de feu écarquillés. Le militaire avait lâché sa nuque pour l'observer avec un soulagement infini, croisant son regard une seconde avant que son conjoint ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Peut-être même qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment réveillé depuis le début, et que la réaction n'était que celle du diable qui forçait le corps à reprendre vie.

Néanmoins soulagé, Théo l'avait prit dans ses bras et serrer en savourant de le sentir tiré de l'étreinte de la mort. Le combat avait été rude pour tout le monde et ils étaient blessés également, alors ils ont rejoint la ville la plus proche pour se reposer. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis, et les espoirs de retrouver leur ami bondissant d'énergie s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. L'envoyé de la lumière avait déjà été témoin de ce cas nommé "coma" et à sa connaissance, personne n'en était revenu. Les victimes s'éteignaient simplement pendant ce sommeil éternel, sans prévenir, ni même dire au revoir.

Seulement, le faible espoir tenace que son compagnon rouvre les yeux serrait ses tripes et l'empêchait de faire complètement son deuil. Il ne quittait pas son chevet, que ce soit pour le voir se réveiller ou bien être présent lorsqu'il le quittera pour de bon. Dans les deux cas, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner.

Par conséquent, ses filles, qui quémandaient la présence de leur deux parents, ne le voyaient plus et se noyaient de chagrin. Il était bien trop détruit pour faire face à ses enfants, restant donc enfermé dans cette pièce obscure, bien malgré les encouragements de son ami nain. Ce dernier quitta la pièce, ne pouvant pas insister plus, et rapporta les assiettes de nourritures pourries à force d'être délaissées. Il descendit, donnant les plats à la tenancière qui soupira en les jetant à la poubelle, elle aussi triste.

\- Il ne mange toujours pas ?

\- Pas assez en tout cas, on a été obligé de lui enfoncer des morceaux dans la gorge jusqu'à maintenant...

\- Shinddha m'a parlé qu'il aimait bien le porc épicé, ça l'aiderait un peu ? Nous avons peu d'épices mais si ça peut lui permettre de manger quelques bouchées...

\- Merci, Mira, ce serait adorable de votre part.

\- J'ai de la peine pour lui..., souffla-t-elle, ses yeux se voilant dans un souvenir terriblement douloureux qui serra sa gorge. Quand mon mari est mort à la guerre et qu'on ne m'a ramené qu'un morceau de tissu... Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il peut ressentir...

La rouquine leva les yeux vers l'étage, ses prunelles brunes luisantes d'une fine couche humide. Elle humecta ses lèvres, essuyant le coin de ses paupières et reprit un large sourire, essayant de faire bonne figure. La pauvre était veuve depuis quelques mois, à seulement vingt-trois ans. Grunlek se sentait mal de lui imposer cette situation, s'il avait sût ils seraient aller chez la concurrence.

\- Bien ! Les petites ont avalé une bonne tarte aux fraises ! Elles ont pu sécher leurs grosses larmes !

\- Merci, Mira, t'es un ange.

Il rejoignit la table où Shin et les deux enfants étaient, Eden redressant la tête en le voyant arriver. Son cœur se serra de la voir regarder derrière lui en attendant quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui gratta les oreilles, tristement, et prit place à la tablé. Sous son silence et sa petite mine, les frangines comprirent de suite qu'aucun de leurs pères n'étaient sortit de leur torpeur. Le nain observa la main tremblante de l'archer écrire une lettre. Elle était adressée à Akela et Drazen, expliquant la situation et disant combien il les aimait. Ce qui se passait avait creusé le cœur du cadet du groupe dont sa famille lui manquait horriblement. Cela rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir d'enfance où il avait déjà retrouvé tout ses proches morts à son retour de formation.

Liebel jeta un regard lourd sur l'ingénieur, ce dernier peiné de voir cette lueur grave dans des prunelles aussi jeune. Elle avait tenu dans la forteresse, et s'était défendue comme une lionne, mais les nerfs lâchant elle avait été choquée et fait une crise de panique. Son état ne s'améliorait pas avec l'absence de Théo alors qu'elle avait manqué de mourir étouffée par sa frayeur intense. Elle faisait des cauchemars horribles et était très difficile à consoler. Le demi-élémentaire dormait avec elle et Kaly, tous se soutenant par leur compagnie. Pour couronner le tout, la blanche ne sortait plus le moindre mot, plus que par son simple handicape. Ses mains restaient inertes, plaquées autour de son corps tremblant.

La demi-sirène n'était que peu éloquente également, ne sachant que réclamer ses parents d'une voix pincée par sa gorge nouée. Chaque refus était plus dur que le précédent, l'engonçant dans des sanglots qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser passer. Elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir du coup dans ses côtes et de la vision de sa sœur et de son père s'éloigner d'elle, la déesse tendant une main vers elle. Désormais, elle restait collée à elle et ne la quitta pas une seconde, se faisant un devoir de la protéger et de la serrer quand elle pleurait. Sa force était frêle, et elle le savait, l'énervant plus encore contre cette situation qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Shin l'avait plusieurs sauvé d'une suffocation alors qu'elle s'était transformée à la suite d'une colère. Les deux adultes se sentaient également démunis et n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre que les choses empires. C'était insupportable.

La journée actuelle ne fut en rien différente des autres, Théo restant enfermé avec Balthazar, et les autres attendant indéfiniment dans la grand-salle. L'auberge était dans un petit village un peu paumé, peu de monde y venait, seul les habitués traînaient dans les coins avec une chopine. Le manque flagrant d'animation n'aida en rien à changer l'humeur des aventuriers. Alors, suite à un repas succin lorsque la nuit tomba, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Kaly se redressa après un long moment à se tortiller sous la couverture. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui reposait, les yeux ouvert et plongé dans un triste vide, contre la poitrine de l'archer assoupi. La blanche leva ses prunelles pour la regarder, devenant intrigué de la voir aussi décidée malgré la peine qui tirait ses traits.

\- _**Je vais voir papa, qu'il le veuille ou non**_ , signa la rouquine avant de descendre du lit.

Liebel se redressa vivement, inquiète de la voir partir. Elle regarda Shin, puis descendit doucement du lit sans le réveiller afin de pouvoir suivre sa sœur. Elles fermèrent la porte le plus discrètement possible, avant de trottiner dans le couloir pour rejoindre celle de leurs pères. Les petites s'arrêtèrent et déglutirent, ne sachant pas ce qu'elles découvriront derrière. Leur Dad sera-t-il autant couvert de sang et aussi défiguré ? Leur papa aura-t-il encore ses yeux embués de larmes acides ? Elles avaient peur, et revoyaient les dernières images horribles qu'elles avaient d'eux : l'un écrasant la poitrine de l'autre en essayant de faire repartir son cœur.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard, attrapant leur main, avant que Kaly se ne mette sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignet. Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant les enfants découvrir la pénombre dense qui nappait la pièce, un parfum rance de sueur s'y échappant. Elles plissèrent le nez, surprise, Kaly trouvant une similitude avec l'odeur que dégageait un animal en détresse. La porte s'ouvrit plus encore, grinçant légèrement. La lueur de la lune passant par la fenêtre du couloir derrière elles baigna un homme de dos, mollement assit dans une chaise, d'un bleu fade.

Elles reconnurent Théo et s'arrêtèrent de respirer, tremblantes. L'instant pesa sur leurs épaules et elles se figèrent d'angoisse, intimidés de revoir leur père après si longtemps. Leurs yeux se posèrent alors sur l'autre personne sous les draps, ne voyant qu'une masse de couverture de là où elles étaient. Elles surent néanmoins qui était dessous et l'envie démentielle de courir pour le voir dévora leurs entrailles.

Coupant leur hésitation, le paladin se retourna lentement vers elles, dévoilant un visage ravagé par l'affliction, et légèrement par le manque de nutrition, une barbe drue sur sa mâchoire. Ses filles furent secouées par le choc, le reconnaissant à peine, surtout avec ses cheveux qui avaient poussé. Le manque les ramenèrent tout de même à la raison et elles se remirent à pleurer en courant vers lui. Elles se jetèrent contre sa cuisse, passant sous son bras alors qu'il tenait encore la main de Balthazar, et versèrent leurs larmes contre son pantalon. Théo les regarda, complètement vide et inconscient de ce qui se passait, ne réagissant pas plus que ça pendant une longue minute.

L'adulte fini par déglutir difficilement et sentir sa gorge se serrer plus encore, tendant sa main libre et tremblante vers ses enfants. Il ne fallut qu'un toucher sur la tête de Liebel pour que les deux sautent afin de se pendre à son cou en s'accrochant à son biceps. Le guerrier les rattrapèrent de justesse, essayant de les garder contre lui mais les sentait glisser s'il n'utilisait qu'un seul bras. Il se sentit en plein dilemme, sachant qu'il devra lâcher son amant pour maintenir les deux petites contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se séparer du pouls du demi-diable, observant son interminable sommeil. Rien que de penser à ne plus sentir son cœur, le sien s'arrêtait de battre.

Cependant, il pouvait ressentir la détresse de sa descendance pleurant à chaudes larmes dans son cou, et ne pouvait pas non plus les lâcher. Il baissa la tête, déchiré, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elles allaient être tout qu'il lui restera de son conjoint. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le collier de bois pendant à son poignet dans le dos de la blanche, et une seconde d'inattention de sa part fit glisser Kaly. Ses réflexes parentaux firent bouger son corps à sa place et il la rattrapa en lâchant la main de son concubin. Paniqué après avoir remonter la rouquine sur ses genoux, il agrippa vivement le poignet du brun et toucha ses veines. Un profond soupire de soulagement passa ses lèvres en sentant un pouls.

Pour ne pas réitéré l'affreuse expérience, il se laissa glisser à genoux au sol, pouvant ainsi serrer ses enfants et la main de son amant en même temps, sans risquer de perdre l'un d'eux. Après de longues minutes, les fillettes se calmèrent, savourant l'étreinte de leur premier père, avant d'oser tourner la tête pour voir le second. Totalement soigné à force de l'acharnement magique du paladin, Balthazar semblait simplement endormit, quoi que pâle et maigre. Grunlek avait caché aux petites qu'il le nourrissait par plats liquides, ne voulant pas qu'elles le surprennent à enfoncer un tuyaux dans sa gorge jusqu'à son gosier.

Liebel tendit ses mains et les fit briller pour essayer de soigner le demi-diable, en vain. Théo appuya sur ses poignets pour abaisser ses petites paumes, lui faisant comprendre que c'était inutile. L'enfant trembla mais ne pleura pas, allant simplement monter sur le lit pour s'allonger sur la poitrine du comateux, posant sa tête pour entendre les battements de cœur. Kaly l'imita et vint écarter le bras que tenait le paladin pour se glisser derrière, se roulant en boule contre le côté du mage. Théo les regarda faire, se disant que ce n'était pas plus mal que pour ses derniers instants, l'érudit est ses enfants avec lui.

Il caressa de son pouce le dos du poignet de son compagnon, appréciant la douceur de sa peau encore chaude. Chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il se réveillait en sursaut, craignant de découvrir l'autre mort. Son manque de sommeil, flagrant par ses lourdes cernes sombres creusant sous ses yeux, lui donnait des rêves éveillés et des hallucinations. Il en perdait la notion du temps, la raison, et la réalité. Il ne savait jamais s'il sentait vraiment son amant le quitter ou s'il rêvait qu'il était toujours vivant. Voir et enlacer ses enfants l'avait fait sortir de cette torpeur interminable, prenant pleinement conscience de la situation, le rassurant de savoir que Balthazar était encore vivant.

\- Papa...

La voix de Kaly attira le regard morne et fade de l'interpellé qui ne croisa pas le sien.

\- Dad va se réveiller ?

La question lui lacéra le cœur. Il aurait aimé répondre mais en était incapable. Qu'importe la réponse, tout pouvait être mensonge. Il se sentait horrible, ne pouvant apaiser les craintes de sa fille. L'idée d'être un mauvais père le frappa violement dans ses sentiments, revoyant le sien au retour de la guerre : allongé et l'armure cabossée, le heaume impossible à enlever tant le crâne était défoncé.

Il ne souhaitait pas que ses enfants connaissent ça, n'ayant que des histoires en tout genre pour faire perdurer la mémoire de leur parent. Des paroles sans arrêts répétées, jusqu'à n'être plus que fabulations lassantes, les poussant à haïr leur père et ne plus vouloir entendre parler de celui décédé. Il ne voulait pas que les petites, qui l'aimaient tellement, le détestent, ce serait une épreuve de trop à gérer. Autant lui que les autres savaient qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre indéfiniment sans son amant. Il essayerait pendant un temps, avant que la cruauté de ses sentiments ne l'achèvent.

Théo imagina alors sa vie sans le pyromencien. Les horizons ternes s'élèveraient depuis sa chambre de la taverne alors que les affaires du mage traîneraient encore dans un coin, comme s'il les avait lui même posé là. Il se noierait dans son amour déchiré en inspirant le parfum encore prisonnié dans les vêtements, parcourant son écriture du bout des doigts en essayant de ressentir un rapprochement. Chaque jour et chaque nuit seraient plus difficile à passer, ses souvenirs lui rappelant sans cesse combien cette relation était merveilleuse, et surtout, combien il l'avait aimé.

Rien que maintenant, à voir son compagnon entre la vie et la mort, il regrettait toutes ces disputes futiles et les hésitations sur leur vie commune. Il ne désirait que profiter pleinement de sa présence, de ses rires et de ses discours au combien barbant. Il n'aurait de cesse de savourer cet ennuis terrible que l'érudition du demi-diable pouvait générer. Décidément l'espoir le tuait doucement mais sûrement.

Le guerrier fixa le visage neutre de sa tendre moitié assoupi, le sien se brisant dans la tristesse démentielle et la détresse, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant nerveusement. Il se permit de lâcher prise alors que les frangines dormaient enfin, ses larmes dévalant ses joues en masse et suffoqua quelque peu. Il serra plus la main manquant éternellement de réaction dans la sienne, l'écrasant presque.

\- Je t'aime...

Sa voix brisée raisonnant dans un soupir déchirant se fit à peine entendre. C'était ces premiers mots depuis qu'il avait réanimé Balthazar, et il jura que ce serait les derniers s'il ne survivait pas. Il regrettait déjà amèrement d'avoir été trop prude pour dire ces mots simples à son aimé, lui qui les avait tant réclamé. Il se souvenait de ce timide "moi aussi" qu'il avait réussi à sortir, le brun en avait été si émut qu'il avait eu du mal à parler. Les émotions intenses et merveilleuses avaient illuminé le visage du mage, le rendant magnifique ; l'amour lui allait si bien.

Ses souvenirs, douloureux et doucereux à la fois, bercèrent le soldat qui sentit le sommeil l'envahir durement, impossible à combattre. De la façon dont il sombrait, il avait l'impression de mourir, et tomber dans un vide infini semblable à la dimension dans laquelle il avait déjà été prisonnier. Il se sentait seul, abandonné, ayant perdu tout espoir. Bien qu'il ferma les yeux, il ne put se résoudre à laisser tomber, l'estomac noué sèchement. Pour la première fois, il pria tout les enfers qu'il pouvait connaître, appelant des diables au lieu des saints habituels de la lumière. Bon sang, lui qui était si fort, si indomptable, s'écrasait lamentablement dans la perdition de son amour délétère. Non, il n'attendait plus rien de la vie.

\- Poupette... Tu m'écrases...


	35. Chapter 34

Oha-yooo ! (o^▽^o)

Merci pour les reviews~ Et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps (≧▽≦) J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, je ne savais pas comment lier mes idées, mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé, ça devrait aller ! (´｡• ω •｡`) Je suis complètement crevée donc je pense arrêter mon commentaire d'auteur ici (≧▽≦)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ╰(▔∀▔)╯

* * *

\- Poupette... Tu m'écrases...

Théo releva la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Il croisa le regard brumeux et évasif de son amant, savourant leur contact tant espéré depuis trois semaines. Le choc le figea sur place, autant que Balthazar qui dévisagea son apparence en ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait. Le guerrier ne se posa pas de question, peu lui important de savoir si oui ou non il rêvait, et se pencha de suite vers son compagnon pour échanger un baiser désespéré. Bien que surpris, le mage y répondit, ayant lui même craint de ne jamais le revoir. Ils firent au mieux pour profiter de l'étreinte sans écraser les fillettes. Ces dernières se réveillèrent sous l'agitation et sursautèrent en voyant l'érudit éveillé. Elles séparèrent leurs pères en se jetant au cou du brun, pleurant à chaudes larmes et l'étouffant tant elles le serrèrent fort.

\- Doucement !... Doucement, j'arrive plus à respirer !...

Le demi-diable soupira en abandonnant, les comprimant en retour en fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il posa alors un regard sur son conjoint qui le détaillait avec l'air le plus vulnérable qui soit, déchirant son cœur sous la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans ses prunelles. L'un de ses bras quitta ses enfants pour que sa main puisse se lever et glisser contre sa joue, balayant la barbe et les quelques mèches rebelles. Il put sentir sous sa paume la peau moite et collante du soldat détruit qui reprenait peu à peu espoir, essuyant l'humidité de son pouce. Lentement mais sûrement, Balthazar comprit qu'il était inconscient depuis longtemps, du moins, s'il en croyait la pilosité de son partenaire.

\- Je suis là..., souffla-t-il pour rassurer sa famille, déglutissant en frottant le dos de ses enfants et caressant tendrement la joue de son amant. Je suis là...

Théo ferma les yeux et posa sa paume sur la sienne, son cœur battant si vite que sa tête tournait. Le contact inespéré lui avait terriblement manquer, un bonheur infini le submergeant en sentant et voyant son homme vivant et animé. Ses craintes s'apaisèrent lentement et il émergea du gouffre interminable dans lequel il était.

Au travers du lien particulier qui les uni, Balthazar put ressentir tout l'affliction, la rage et la détresse de son conjoint s'évaporer dans un regain de lumière. L'union du diable produit il y a de cela plus de deux ans avait eu des effets secondaire en plus de leur particularité déjà connu. Ils pouvaient se sentir, connaître d'instinct si l'autre avait un problème.

Aucun n'écrit ne relatait d'un lien aussi intense entre deux âmes, mais peut-être que l'origine diabolique du sort en était la cause. Personne ne parlait des effets que pouvait avoir un sort d'un diable, sauf s'il parlait de destruction et désolation. Des choses comme l'union née de la passion et de la luxure était complètement méconnu. Si jamais Enoch ne leur avait pas répondu, ils n'auraient jamais su ce qui s'était passé.

Théo était beaucoup moins sensible que son compagnon sur la magie, il ne ressentait donc qu'un effleurement instinctif dans son esprit. L'érudit par contre, avait une alarme qui hurlait à lui percé les tympans, entendant presque naturellement les pensées de l'autre. Pas qu'être si proche le dérangeait, loin de là, mais il se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans son esprit avec son colocataire démoniaque pour avoir son amant en plus à héberger.

Kaly et Liebel s'écartèrent enfin de leur père, le laissant se redresser pour s'asseoir. De suite, Théo le rejoignit et l'enlaça, plongeant une main dans ses cheveux et empoignant sa chemise de l'autre. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se savourèrent, ressentant leur chaleur, les battements de leurs cœur. Tout simplement, ils se sentaient vivant et ça leur donnait des bouffées de joie démentielles. Le couple s'éloigna légèrement afin de s'embrasser à nouveau, approfondissant l'échange et se rassasiant de tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais ça..., grogna le paladin d'une voix encore brisée malgré sa tentative d'être rude.

\- Je te promet d'essayer..., répondit l'érudit en souriant, venant cueillir un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Leurs enfants furent rassurés de les voir ensemble, attendant qu'ils se séparent un peu pour pouvoir se glisser dans l'étreinte. Le mage garda un bras dans le dos de son concubin et entoura les petites de l'autre. Il embrassa plusieurs fois le front de Liebel qui émit ce léger sifflement adorable qui était son rire.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, ma poupette, tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait ! Si Dad va bien c'est grâce à toi !

Fière, la blanche se plaqua contre lui, partageant le faible espace avec la rouquine, rougissante de bonheur. Ses pères caressèrent sa tête, la laissant apprécier le réconfort dont elle avait cruellement besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Théo, la question l'ayant tourmenté pendant tout le coma de son amant.

\- Quand l'énergie qui maintenait le système de sécurité en place s'est coupé, j'ai pu sortir et foutre un beau merdier en essayant de quitter les lieux. Je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais et m'inquiéter pour Liebel ne m'a pas vraiment aider à me concentrer : je suis tombé dans une embuscade. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais contre les lances de vingts types bourré aux stéroïdes... J'ai clairement pas fait le poids, expliqua-t-il en hochant la tête et haussant une épaule, prenant l'événement à la légère.

Sa nonchalance ne plu que très peu au guerrier qui l'embrassa en empoignant ses cheveux. La passion découlant du baiser fut perceptible que par les protagonistes. Ces dernier s'échangèrent un regard brillant, avant de se tourner vers leur enfant, réalisant la gêne qu'était leur présence en ce moment actuel.

\- Mes chéries, sourit le mage, attirant les yeux de leurs filles intriguées par ce qui venaient de se passer, car ne comprenant pas. Si vous allez dormir avec tonton Shin ? Il doit encore être très triste, alors faut le consoler et lui faire un gros câlin pour faire dodo.

\- Oui, il était tout triste, se souvint parfaitement Kaly avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Viens, on va faire partir son chagrin !

Liebel hocha vigoureusement la tête et descendit du lit avec la rouquine, le paladin les accompagnant jusqu'à la porte et s'assura qu'elles soient bien partit. Elles n'entendirent donc pas le loquet se fermer lorsqu'elles passèrent dans un autre couloir, et furent bien loin de se douter que leurs parents fêtaient dignement leur réunion.

Le lendemain matin, les amants se réveillèrent ensemble en douceur, se regardant longuement avant de se décider à se lever. Même s'il ne le releva pas, Théo remarqua bien que son compagnon avait du mal à bouger et semblait des plus affaiblis. Il fit taire son inquiétude et continua de se préparer, faisant un brin de toilette et se rasant et coupant un peu ses cheveux pour y voir plus clair.

Fin prêt, ils rejoignirent la salle principale sous les yeux effarés de la tenancière. Grunlek, déjà installé à une table avec Shin et les enfants, se leva, tous arborant un immense sourire. Les petites n'avaient pas tenu leur langue et annoncer la bonne nouvelle, tous attendant donc avec impatience que le couple se lève.

L'archer de jeta dans les bras de son ami, pleurant de joie, faisant rire ce dernier qui frotta son dos tout en tenant la main du guerrier. Le groupe finit par s'asseoir, Mira venant leur servir un bon repas offert par la maison, serrant l'épaule du soldat en le félicitant du regard. Elle était heureuse que lui ne soit pas séparé de son partenaire de vie comme elle l'avait été.

N'ayant pas conscience de l'histoire, le paladin échangea un regard intrigué avec le mage avant que tous ne se jettent sur leur assiette. Ils mangèrent dans un silence partagé entre le soulagement et quelque chose de pesant. L'érudit semblait ne pas avoir le moral, son regard perdu dans un souffrance psychique. Il essayait de ne pas céder, et se contenu au mieux avant de demander à ses filles, qui l'avaient collé jusque là, d'aller jouer un peu une fois le repas fini. La discussion sérieuse approchant à grand pas, les amis du demi-diable l'observèrent se préparer à prendre la parole, attrapant et fixant la main de son conjoint.

\- Faites comme bon vous sembles mais moi... J'ai besoin d'un peu de vacance...

Ils ne furent pas surpris de l'annonce, et moins que Théo resserre ses doigts entre ceux du brun pour lui prouver qu'il resterait avec lui.

\- Je dois me refaire une santé, j'ai toujours pas récupéré de l'empoisonnement de la dernière fois... En plus, ça fait bien trois fois que je manque d'y passer alors...

Sa gorge se serra au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les événements ayant été trop durs pour qu'il puisse les supporter dans un laps de temps si court. Les larmes montèrent doucement mais sûrement à ses yeux et sa main trembla contre la paume de son compagnon.

\- J'ai besoin de me poser quelque temps avec ma famille... Parce que... J'en peux plus..., avoua-t-il d'une voix chevrotante en levant les yeux vers le plafond, clignant des paupières alors que ses larmes coulèrent par elles mêmes, puis il baissa à nouveau la tête en se reprenant au maximum. Y'a du taff en ville, c'est pas un problème, mais... Je voudrais freiner les aventures pendant quelques temps...

\- Tu voudrais rester en arrêt pendant combien de temps ? demanda Shin, touché par sa peine.

\- Je ne sais pas encore... Mais plus qu'une ou deux semaines...

\- Je vous accompagnerais et je prendrais un travail à mi-temps en ville, voir un peu ma femme et mon fils me fera du bien.

\- Si je ne vous surveille pas, vous allez ruiner les caisses de l'auberge et la faire flamber, sourit Grunlek pour apporter un peu de légèreté, voyant Eden revenir de sa promenade et faire la fête à Balthazar. Je vous accompagne.

\- On est loin de chez nous ? demanda le mage en se tournant vers son amant, caressant la louve coller à son ventre.

\- Une semaine de marche, je pense.

-Bien, on devrait se mettre en route maintenant..., déclara-t-il en se levant, perdant un peu l'équilibre alors que sa tête tournait.

\- Hey, doucement, prévint son concubin en le rattrapant, plus inquiet qu'en colère. Tu sors du coma, du con...

\- Ouais, pardon, rit doucement le demi-diable en se reposant contre lui.

Les amants restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques secondes, un petit flottement prenant place avant qu'ils ne refassent attention à leur amis. Le soldat garda le mage contre lui, serrant plus sa main contre sa hanche en la caressant un peu de son pouce. La tendresse hurlante entre eux était à la fois belle et déchirante, les épreuves se ressentant en elle.

\- Bon, on y va ? On va pas pourrir ici.

\- Ouais, rentrons à la maison, sourit Grunlek en les encourageant à le suivre.

Mira les saluèrent, l'ingénieur et le demi-élémentaire la remerciant d'un geste, les petites suivant leur famille en faisant de même. La promesse des vacances leur donnèrent la force de se mettre à cheval et de commencer leur route. La journée se passa dans un silence absolut, seuls les enfants animèrent un peu la trompe par leurs jeux et l'attentions qu'elles réclamaient. Ce fut le soir que les langues se délièrent un peu, du moins, que le mage engagea la conversation en mangeant du bout des lèvres quelques aliments solide avec son bouillon soigneusement préparé par Grunlek.

\- Au fait, les techno-mages, ils ont continués leur merde ?

\- S'ils le font, ils sont discret, répondit Shin. Aucune rumeur d'élémentaires étranges rôdant mystérieusement.

\- Faut dire que Liebel les a bien défoncé comme il faut, renchérie Théo en jetant une brindille dans le feu, sa fille rougissant de bonheur au compliment. Je pense pas non plus que l'envie de la kidnapper les reprenne.

\- On a été relativement tranquille ces dernier temps, peut-être à cause du conflit déjà présent entres les guildes, fit Grunlek. Ils ont plus important à faire que de s'occuper de notre cas.

\- On a donc le moment parfait pour se retirer quelque temps, comprit Balthazar, caressant les boucles de Kaly assise sur ses genoux.

\- Ne pas être pris par le temps, ni même être coursé, soupira Shin en rêvassant. Ça va être super...

\- On devrait rester sur nos gardes avec ces techno-cons, fit le guerrier. Ils pourraient resurgir avant même qu'on entende parler d'eux, faisant de nous le premier poulet à abattre !

Le mage voulut répliquer pour approuver mais s'étouffa, toussant presque violemment en inquiétant son compagnon. Ce dernier leva une main, prêt à le soigner qu'importe la raison, mais il fut délicatement éconduit par des doigts se mêlant aux siens pour abaisser sa paume. L'érudit se calma et bu un peu de bouillon pour apaiser sa gorge rugueuse.

Personne ne voulait pousser les quelques forces de leur amis, ils ne rouvrirent pas la discussion et terminèrent de manger en silence, se couchant de suite après. La nuit fut tranquille malgré les quelques craintes de chacun, tous se rassurant en dormant les uns contre les autres. L'aube fut accueillit chaleureusement, tous petit-déjeunant en partageant leur chaleur par cette entrée d'hivers. Seul Shin resta à l'écart en appréciant le froid qui parcourait sa peau.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent puis couvrirent leurs traces avant de se remettre en selle. Épuisé, Théo s'endormit sur son cheval, restant droit malgré tout par habitude, son amant assoupi contre son dos. Le nain et l'archer sourirent, attendrit, et menèrent la marche. Pendant plusieurs jours, ce fut le même schéma, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux abords d'une grotte aménagée. Le coin désertique et la réalisation amatrice des palissades de bois à l'entrée intrigua le groupe.

Shin partie en éclaireur, passant la porte dès que Grunlek força le cadenas. Ses amis l'attendirent pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne remonte avec un air catastrophé. Ce qui inquiéta le plus le reste du groupe fut de voir ses mains couverte de sang. L'ingénieur monta la garde à l'entrée pour rester avec les fillettes, Théo refusant de quitter son amant qui était déjà rentré dans les sous-terrain avec l'archer. Les trois hommes suivirent donc le bleu qui les menèrent à la grande salle pleine de tableaux étranges couverts d'une seule couleur : le rouge. Une seule torche éclairait l'entrée du couloir.

\- Au départ, j'avais pas compris, commença le demi-élémentaire, mais avec l'odeur j'ai vite faite le lien.

Il y avait effectivement un parfum rance de sang et de chair en décomposition, énormément de mouches tournants dans la pièce dans un bourdonnement agaçant. Du bout de son bâton enflammé, éclairant leur chemin, l'érudit alluma les torches qu'il trouvait, dévoilant peu à peu le sol maculé d'hémoglobine, des sceaux vides mais présentant traces de leurs précédentes utilisations. Des instruments de tortures étaient également en place, ayant beaucoup servit à l'évidence, sûrement pour extraire du sang. Qu'importe qui était ici, mais il s'adonnait à un art macabre.

\- Y'a que des cadavres ici, déclara Théo en rengainant son épée.

\- Attendez..., souffla Balthazar en levant la main et tendant l'oreille.

Ses compagnons se turent et firent de même mais n'entendirent rien. Sûrement que le diable de leur ami lui conférait une audition plus fine. Le brun suivit les sons, tenant son bâton à deux mains en se mettant sur la défensive. Son amant le suivit de prêt, bouclier paré à se mettre devant la tête de son homme et épée au clair. Shin ferma la marche en prenant garde à leurs arrières, ce taré pouvait être encore ici, se cachant en attendant le moment opportun pour leur planter une dague dans le dos.

En formation serrée, ils avancèrent le long du couloir et atterrirent dans ce qui semblait être une prison. L'odeur des déjections, de la nourriture avarié et de l'urine les prirent à la gorge, manquant de les faire vomir. Des sanglots aiguës et saccadés trahirent la présence d'un enfant, un bébé pour être exacte. Ne constatant aucun danger, le mage brisa sa posture et s'avança pour libéré l'enfant du poids des cadavres dans la cellule ouverte.

Il sortie un bambin d'un an, quelques cheveux blond sur le crâne et de profond yeux ambré. Une légère lueur émanait de lui et sa nature élémentaire ne fit aucun doute. Le petit paniqua entre les bras du demi-diable, ne le connaissant pas, mais après quelques mouvements de bascule et un air doucement fredonné de sa voix rauque et calme, il s'apaisa.

\- Le tueur a dû le vidé de son sang et partir, sans se douter qu'un élémentaire de lumière passerait dans le coin, lança Shin en observant l'enfant, les blessures sur sa gorge en disant long sur ce qu'il avait subit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici ? demanda Théo, perdu. Les élémentaires de lumière ne se terrent pas dans les sous-sols !

\- Il était peut-être à plusieurs kilomètre, répondit Balthazar en serrant le bébé dans son cou. Mais en ressentant la détresse de ce garçonnet, il est venu. Les élémentaires ne connaissent ni temps, ni espace, alors tout est possible.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire, encore ? soupira l'archer en retirant sa capuche pour frotter son crâne.

\- On va le nommer et le livrer à la première église de la lumière qu'on croisera, en anonyme. Ils sauront l'éduquer en conséquence.

\- Bob, tu sais très bien ce qu'ils vont en faire...

\- Je sais, Shin, mais je ne vois pas des humains capables de gérer un être couvrant une région de foudre. Il est jeune et aurait besoin d'assistance s'il ne veut pas imploser sous sa psyché, seul un mage confirmé peut le faire.

Tous s'échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer désespérément. Ils s'étaient encore embarqué dans une quête interminable.

\- Eh merde...

\- Je sais, souffla Théo au juron de son homme.

\- Nan, il a chier.

\- Eh merde...


	36. Chapter 35

Oha-yoo mina !

Merci pour les reviews précédentes et... Houaaa, il est super tard... Je suis morte xD Pas d'émot, pas de longue phrase, je vais juste aller me coucher et vous laisser apprécier xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

\- Tu voulais prendre des vacances ? soupira désespérément Théo.

Le bébé hurlait depuis dès heures, Balthazar le berçant indéfiniment sans résultat. Le petit devait quémander sa mère, et tous pouvait le comprendre, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. L'idée d'avoir un linge portant l'odeur maternel était alléchante mais retourner dans le repère du malade sanguinaire alors que deux fillettes les accompagnaient était hors de question. De plus, ils n'étaient même pas sûr de trouver un parent ou même de pouvoir le reconnaître.

Balthazar, de ses yeux cernés et fatigués par ces longues semaines de coma, jeta un regard emplit d'excuses à son amant. Tous étaient à bout, lui plus encore avec son corps poussé dans ses retranchements. Ces quelques jours de sommeil durement gagnés ont été anéantit en une nuit avec l'enfant de la lumière. Shin et Grunlek s'étaient proposés de déposer le chérubin à une église mais le mage avait refusé, ayant une idée précise en tête pour pouvoir passer suffisamment inaperçu.

Sans que personne ne comprenne, il avait prit la tête du convoi et avançait sur son destrier en essayant de calmer le petit en larme. Il l'aurait volontiers passer à quelqu'un d'autre mais étrangement, Géode, son nom trouvé par l'ingénieur, n'acceptait que ses bras. Théo trouvait ça délirant qu'une essence de la lumière trouve réconfort auprès d'une hérésie. Ce sur quoi il s'était récolté de lourd regard réprobateur sur ses propres choix.

\- Faut que je l'appel...

\- Bob... Non, fit sombrement le paladin en pointant un doigt d'avertissement vers lui.

\- Putain, Théo, tu vois bien qu'on ne s'en sort pas ! Il a bien réussi la dernière fois !

\- Il est hors de question qu'il revienne !

\- ...

\- Non... Non, t'as pas fait ça...

\- J'ai lancé l'appelle avec mon diable, désolé mon cœur.

Une gerbe de flamme jaillit près d'eux qui était réuni autour d'un feu de camps en cette soirée dégagée. Ils se tournèrent vers la poussé magique, même l'enfant qui calma un peu ses sanglots. Alors que le guerrier poussa un profond grognement de désespoir, agacé d'avance du nouvel invité, ses filles se jetèrent dans les bras de ce dernier.

\- Aaah ! Mes petites chéries ! Liebel, toujours aussi belle ! complimenta Enoch, complètement gaga avec ses petites-filles, en faisant rougir la blanche de bonheur, avant de se tourner vers la rouquine. Oh, Kaly, la fureur à l'état pur, c'est magnifique ! dit-il en embrassant son front.

\- Hier, j'ai tranché un arbre avec une lame d'eau !

\- C'est très bien ça !

\- Et Shin il est tombé sur les fesses ! rit-elle avec un air malicieux.

\- Et j'ai encore mal, râla le concerné en frottant son postérieur.

Balthazar s'avança vers son père et lui passa l'enfant, lançant un regard d'excuse à Théo dont l'éducation ecclésiastique lui hurlait de reprendre le petit. Le diable berça quelques instants le bambin qui arrêta de suite de pleurer, se serrant contre lui et se laissant envelopper par son énergie. Le groupe entier poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu sembles en difficulté, mon fils.

\- Arrête de faire genre que tu t'inquiètes, si je meurs mon diable te reviendras et ça t'arrange.

\- Je reste ton père, se défendit Enoch avec une mine surprise.

\- Biologiquement, uniquement.

\- Tu me blesses, tu sais ?

\- Bien, bien, râla le soldat. Si le gamin pionce, vous pouvez partir.

\- Je suis toujours aussi amusé de vous voir me tenir si insolemment la tête et me vouvoyer à la fois, le charria l'être des enfers, se récoltant un regard foudroyant alors que Shin secouait sa main avec admiration. Ne pas apprécier sa belle-famille, que c'est original, termina-t-il ironiquement avec une voix railleuse.

\- On est pas là pour se battre, papa, intervint Balthazar, observant le bébé s'endormir doucement mais sûrement avec son pouce en bouche.

\- Tu sais, je ne serais pas toujours là pour jouer la nourrisse.

\- Oui et c'est justement pour ça qu'on fait voyage.

\- Tu comptes aller là bas, n'est-ce pas ? sourit son père.

Le mage le fixa longuement, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas en dire plus. Enoch sourit plus largement, malicieux, presque sadique. Les trois autres hommes s'échangèrent un regard perdu, n'appréciant que peu cette sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important. Théo se leva et se planta à côté de son amant, croisant les bras et attendant fermement une réponse. L'érudit ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelques semaines auparavant, il lui aurait collé son poing en plein visage, mais la peur de le perdre hurlait encore. C'est donc avec un petit rictus peint de tristesse qu'il l'observa, posant une main sur sa joue afin de la caresser d'un geste fluet.

\- Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire...

\- Tu as appelé ton père démoniaque pour bercé un enfant de la lumière, ça ne peut pas être pire, Bob.

\- Oh si... Oh que si...

\- Bon, accouche, lança Shin.

\- On va à Salem...

D'abord un flottement, puis une remise en route du système neuronale pour tout le groupe avant qu'une décharge de stupeur ne les secoue sèchement. Grunlek resta bouche-bée en lâchant sa cuillère en bois dans le bouillon, de même que Shin qui en laissa sa pomme tomber et rouler au sol. Le paladin dévisagea son compagnon de ses yeux ronds et son air grave, ses traits se tirant peu à peu dans une expression tordue et synonyme de danger.

\- Pardon ? gronda-t-il sourdement.

Son amant aspira ses lèvres, se doutant de la réaction qu'il aurait en apprenant la nouvelle. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour calmer la colère qui grandissait lentement mais sûrement chez son aimé, et il la comprenait parfaitement. L'annonce n'allait pas être éternellement repoussé, et l'un de ses compagnons auraient fini par reconnaître la région dans laquelle ils allaient entrée. Néanmoins, il avait espéré pouvoir repousser l'échéance afin de trouver quoi et comment le dire.

\- Tu nous embarques, avec les filles, dans une réunion de SORCIÈRES DÉGENERÉES ?! hurla le guerrier, Enoch sautillant d'enthousiasme en admirant la dispute comme s'il était devant une pièce de théâtre.

\- Hey-hey, oh, ma mère vient de là bas quand même, fit le mage en tentative de réplique, sa posture n'étant qu'à moitié assurée.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! cria l'autre, les yeux exorbités.

\- Je peux venir ? demanda joyeusement le géniteur plus à côté, une excitation enfantine le faisant trépigner sur place. J'ai quelques bonnes copines qui sauront me reconnaître..., finit-il plus lubriquement.

\- Qu'on dise oui ou non, tu trouveras le moyen de venir, alors pourquoi tu demandes ? rétorqua son fils, désabusé, avant que Théo ne reprenne son attention.

\- Putain, Bob ! Salem ! Avec Liebel et Kaly ! Tu veux pas laisser ton démon sortir pour se joindre au voyage pendant que tu y es ?!

\- C'est une très bonne idée, par ailleurs, suggéra Enoch en le pointant d'un doigt approbateur, se faisant royalement ignorer.

\- Je sais mais j'arrête pas de pensé que l'église de la lumière va juste faire de ce gosse une arme de destruction massive. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en préoccuper et juste le livrer mais... Je me dis que les sorcières de Salem pourraient plus lui apporter que n'importe quel prête.

\- Merci ! cria Shin, qui n'y croyait plus, en ayant enfin son point de vu d'approuvé.

\- Donc toi aussi tu préfères le confier à une bande de vieilles cinglées qui cherche à dominer le monde ? siffla le paladin en sa direction.

\- Bob ne cherche pas à dominer le monde, rétorqua le bleu.

\- Merci, l'ami, ça fait plaisir.

\- À ton service ! répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un geste revolver de ses mains.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez arrêté de vous sucez la bite, on pourrait discuter un peu du problème majeur ? grogna Théo.

\- Ah, tu me fatigues, soupira Balthazar en fermant les yeux et appuyant ses doigts contre leurs coins. Tu vois bien qu'à chaque fois qu'on a croisé des demi-élémentaires de lumière, ils avaient banni leur part d'humanité et qu'ils ont cherché à nous tuer ! fit-il avant de rouvrir les yeux et mettre ses poings sur les hanches, agacé. Tu veux vraiment qu'on en arrive là avec ce petit ? Qu'un jour on le retrouve en bête de psyché assoiffée de sang d'hérésie - sachant qu'en vu de ta relation avec moi tu en fais partie- et qu'il faudra qu'on l'abatte ? Très bien !

Il arracha le bébé des bras d'Enoch et le tendit vers Théo. Géode pleura de nouveau, tiré brutalement du sommeil et de la présence réconfortante. La lumière jaillit de lui avec quelques éclaires mais l'immunisation du mage les empêchèrent de lui faire du mal.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Autant en finir maintenant tant qu'il est encore vulnérable, parce que dans quinze ans, ce sera pas le même ! Vas y. Vas y, Théo, tue-le !

\- Arrête un peu..., commença le guerrier en se calmant sous la colère de son homme et l'impasse dans laquelle il était.

\- TUE-LE !

\- NON !

Enoch vint reprendre délicatement le bébé du bout des bras avant de se reculer de quelques pas pour esquiver la tension entre le couple. Après avoir bercé un peu l'enfant, ce dernier repartie dans les songes, quittant sa précédente frayeur. Kaly et Liebel se serraient l'une contre l'autre, caché derrière le diable. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur père s'était ainsi énervé et avaient été très réceptive aux énergies furieuses déployées. Balthazar tremblait autant de rage que d'épuisement, ses jambes se mettant à vaciller sous lui alors que sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Le guerrier se précipita pour le rattraper, le serrant contre son torse en sentant son visage dans son cou. Avec précaution il passa un bras sous ses jambes, ceux du pyromencien s'agitant dans une tentative ratée de protestation.

\- T'es pas obligé de me porter comme une gonzesse, putain..., râla l'érudit qui se fit transporter jusqu'à sa couche.

\- Tu sors du coma, tu dois te reposer. C'est pour ça qu'on déposait ce gamin à une église et qu'on rentrait à la maison : parce que t'es malade, abrutit.

\- Abrutit, toi même..., maugréa-t-il en entourant son cou de ses bras alors qu'ils étaient assis.

\- Très mature comme réaction..., soupira l'envoyé de la lumière en répondant à l'étreinte.

Cela ne faisait que neuf jours, ils étaient encore très doux l'un envers l'autre, mais fuyait ironiquement cette tendresse. Les spectateurs sourirent en étant touché par la scène et les laissèrent se séparer à leur rythme. Le couple se regarda un long moment, échangeant plus par le silence qu'avec des tirades interminables. Théo finit par soupirer désespérément en abaissant les épaules, abandonnant.

\- Salem donc ?

\- Ouais, répondit son compagnon, Enoch dansant un peu avec joie à la nouvelle.

\- Je vais voyager avec vous, vous êtes mignon ! annonça-t-il, un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage.

\- Oh putain..., soupira désespérément son fils.

Le diable s'assit près du feu après avoir posé Géode et s'occupa joyeusement de ses petites filles, se comportant étonnement comme un grand-père normal, quoi qu'un peu déjanté. Dans l'action, Théo remarqua les longues mèches de son enfant divin se coincer régulièrement lorsque la petite s'asseyait, se cassant la nuque à chaque fois. Il en profita pour la tirer vers lui alors que tout le monde était réuni en attendant le repas qui mijotait.

\- Tu voudrais pas qu'on les coupes juste un peu, que tu ne t'asseyes pas dessus ? demanda-t-il en connaissant l'affection que sa fille avait pour sa chevelure.

\- _**D'accord mais pas trop**_ , signa-t-elle, résolue.

\- C'est vrais qu'ils ont poussé super vite, fit Shin alors que le paladin cherchait un ciseau à raser dans le sac de son amant.

\- Elle va avoir cinq ans bientôt, et quand on l'a trouvé, elle les avait déjà à la poitrine, renchéri Grunlek.

\- Tu coupes pas trop, mon cœur, j'aime bien ces cheveux long ! sourit Balthazar en touchant les mèches douces de leur enfant.

Le mage sursauta avec son compagnon en se rendant compte du surnom affectif qui avait passé ses lèvres par habitude. Ils se tournèrent vers Enoch, figé dans leur mouvement, et le découvrirent à les épier en étant tout attendrit, rongeant à moitié un ongle. Décidément, cet homme était l'être infernal le plus étrange qu'il puisse exister, et surtout, le plus collant et voyeur.

Préférant ne pas y faire attention, Théo attrapa quelques mèches blanches entre ses doigts dépourvu de gants, ayant retirer le haut de son armure. Il rapprocha la lame et y alla doucement, mais rien ne se coupa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, intrigué, et il recommença, allant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à tirer les cheveux de son enfant qui se débattu en pleurnichant. Le groupe entier se retourna en le voyant ainsi en difficulté, l'interrogeant des yeux alors qu'il lâchait les cheveux blanc en échangeant un regard avec Liebel. Cette dernière frottait sa tête et regarda par terre en cherchant des traces de ses mèches mais constata rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien perdu.

Perplexe et curieux, son autre père s'approcha d'elle et prit le ciseau des mains du premier, essayant à son tour de couper quelques cheveux, remontant jusqu'à la nuque pour chercher un quelconque point faible. Il y alla bien plus doucement que son conjoint et constata rapidement l'étrange solidité des cuticules. La petite famille se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers les autres. Kaly applaudit, fière que sa sœur soit ainsi invincible de la tête, mais les autres écarquillèrent les yeux sous l'étonnement.

\- Oh bah merde..., souffla Shin en ébouriffant sa propre crinière.

\- C'est pas commun, ça, rit un peu Grunlek en continuant de s'occuper de son ragoût.

\- C'est intéressant, s'approcha Enoch, essayant aussi de couper, puis de brûler les cheveux, en vain. Même avec ma magie ça ne marche pas.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est une déesse ? supposa son fils, la blanche les regardant avec étonnement.

\- Je ne vois que cette explication.

\- Putain, ça va être pratique, ça, en voyage, râla l'inquisiteur en prenant appuis derrière lui, assit en tailleur.

\- Et elle les a déjà sous les fesses, j'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas fini de pousser, lança Shin avec un peu de plaisir, trouvant que cette capacité donnant un aspect de conte de fée.

\- Cet Été, comme le précédent, j'ai trouvé qu'elle a prit en longueur, ce serait la lumière du soleil qui fait grandir chaque partie de son corps ? réfléchi l'érudit.

\- Cela semble plausible, répondit Enoch.

Balthazar observa son père détailler la petite, se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'une récolte pur et dur d'information sur les incarnations divine. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un diable pourrait rêver de mieux que de pouvoir tout savoir à sa guise sur le camp adverse ? Le mage n'aimait pas ça mais était bien conscient que ce que son père faisait n'était qu'un jeu pour imiter ces créatures curieuses qu'étaient les humains. Jouer au papa, puis au papy n'était qu'un passe temps avant qu'il ne décide de ravir l'enfant pour une raison quelconque.

Les gémissements annonciateur de pleure de la part du bébé alerta le demi-diable avant tout les autres, alors il se leva, suivit du regard d'Eden qui observait le chérubin reposant dans un tas de couverture pour faire office de lit. Il prit Géode et le serra dans son cou, le berçant doucement en fermant les yeux et lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Ses amis sourirent, attendrit, trouvant qu'il faisait vraiment un bon père.

\- Dites-moi, commença Enoch en se tournant tour à tour vers Théo et son fils avec un air malicieux, désespérant le couple à l'avance. Vous auriez pas découché récemment avant de trouver cet enfant ?

\- Enfin, rit un peu Shin. Bob sort du coma, ils auraient tout de même pas...

Son euphorie se coupa en constatant la mine coupable des amants. Il écarquilla les yeux, les dévisageant gravement avant de crier vers Théo.

\- Mais t'es un gros malade ! Tu veux le tuer, c'est ça ?!

\- On se retrouvait, c'est bon ! se défendit le paladin, le diable explosant de rire.

\- Bon sang, je vais finir par croire que vous avez raison, soupira Grunlek en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il s'adressait à Enoch. Dès qu'ils sont plus intense, un enfant apparaît !

\- Hey, hey, celui là, vous le gardez ? fit le géniteur des enfers.

\- Non ! répondirent d'une même voix les deux concernés.

\- C'est pas une généralité ! On a découché plusieurs fois sans forcément qu'un enfant n'entre dans notre vie !

Shin s'éclaircit la voix, ayant calmé sa colère et inquiétudes précédentes, avant de se lancer pour contredire ses amis.

\- L'union du diable avant de récupéré Liebel. Vos retrouvailles "romantique", et quelques temps plus tard on a eu Kaly. Et maintenant, Géode...

Le couple s'échangea un regard, devant bien avoué qu'il n'avait pas spécialement tort là dessus. Le paladin détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, l'envie d'avoir un fils n'étant connu que de son homme. Balthazar l'entendait mais connaissait aussi les problèmes du moment. Il était encore malade, et avait cruellement besoin de se refaire une santé, élever un bébé était encore trop tôt. Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'adoption et le laisser à son amant et ses amis pendant qu'il dormait toute la journée, c'était irresponsable. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il définissait être un bon parent. S'il avait un enfant, il faisait au mieux pour être présent, et il ne pourrait pas l'être avec ce petit.

Il se tourna donc vers ses amis et fit un pauvre sourire, leur laissant comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le garder. Shin soupira, un peu boudeur, ayant bien envie de s'occuper d'un bébé mais Akela n'en voulait pas. Grunlek sourit, compréhensif, sachant parfaitement que son ami avait bien détaillé la situation, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Enoch fit un peu la moue mais passa rapidement à autre chose, ce n'était qu'un contre-temps, il pourra toujours le voir à Salem.

Alors qu'il berçait l'enfant, Balthazar sentit sa tête tourner de plus en plus et son maigre appui sur ses genoux le lâcher lentement mais sûrement. Théo, qui l'observait sans interruption comparé aux autres, vint rapidement à ses côtés et se jeta presque à genoux au sol pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras. L'un de ces derniers qui passait devant le torse du mage soutenait aussi l'enfant qui était pressé entre eux. Le petit calma alors ses larmes qui coulaient en silence. Le couple ne le remarqua pas de suite, l'un deux luttant contre l'évanouissement et l'autre s'inquiétant. Ils s'apaisèrent d'un regard une fois l'état de l'érudit stabilisé, et constatèrent alors que le bébé s'était enfin endormit, comprenant doucement la raison de ses sanglots interminables.

Pour se rassurer, les prisonniers devaient être collés les uns aux autres, entourant étroitement l'enfant qui se sentait ainsi protégé. L'énergie d'un diable formait comme un cocon dense, il avait donc cette sensation d'être serré. Réalisant enfin quel technique employé, le couple se sentit mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement démonstratif devant des gens autres que leur groupe, c'était embarrassant, mais si ça pouvait leur permettre d'avoir une nuit complète, ils feraient un effort.

Balthazar laissa sa tête retomber dans le cou de son homme, soupirant désespérément avec lui. Les autres, leur attention tiré par le déplacement précipité du paladin, les regardèrent avec attendrissement. Ils se moquèrent aussi un peu de leur gêne, sachant que les amants n'avaient pas fini d'essuyer ce genre de situation.


	37. Chapter 36

Oha-yoooo !＼(≧▽≦)／

Merci pour vos reviews et votre attente ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue pour sortir ce chapitre... ( ；´Д｀) C'est toujours aussi déroutant de passer de cette histoire à l'autre ! (≧▽≦) Quand on est sur un gros sexfriend avec tension sexuelle et compagnie et qu'on reprend une histoire où les persos sont comme mariés, posés et avec une famille... C'est super particulier ! (≧▽≦)ヾ Mais je m'y fais et je pense que j'arrive à dissocier les deux !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

* * *

Perdu dans les montagnes en cet Hivers qui prenait ses aises, les aventuriers voyageaient depuis deux semaines, suivant Enoch. Ce dernier avait prit la tête du convoi pour laisser son fils se reposer, lui jetant quelques regards de temps à autre, ce qui ne plu que très peu à Théo. Les tensions du groupe étaient calmés, la nouvelle méthode pour apaiser Géode fonctionnant à merveille avec tout le monde. Ainsi, Grunlek pouvait tenir le chérubin et avoir Eden sur les genoux, ou Shin profitait de cette excuse pour quémander un câlin collectif ; l'archer gardait son âme d'enfant, c'était mignon à voir.

L'ambiance était légère et plutôt familiale, réconfortant tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils manquaient de quelque chose, Enoch disparaissait et revenait avec, s'amusant beaucoup à prendre soin des enfants comme le grand-père qu'il était. Une minute d'inattention le fit se découvrir et il avoua ne jamais avoir eu de progéniture aussi âgée que Balthazar, et par conséquent, que c'était la première fois qu'il était patriarche. Si le mage avait juste claqué de la langue en attachant les cheveux de Liebel, les autres s'étaient regardés en étant un peu mal à l'aise. Ils oscillaient encore entre deux possibilités : la première était que le diable ne fasse que se servir d'eux jusqu'à ce que l'enfant de la lumière soit adulte et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. La deuxième était qu'il avait réellement un sentiment d'attachement pour cette famille qu'il composait et qu'il protégeait. Enoch envoyait des signaux contradictoires et était difficile à deviner, sans parler qu'il n'aimait que très peu être analysé.

Le voyage était tranquille, Kally particulièrement fière de la hache de bûcheron trouvé dans une cabane de pêcheur abandonnée. Au départ, l'érudit avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle se blesse, mais il constata rapidement qu'elle était agile et prenait garde à la lame. Par contre tous les buissons et arbres sur son chemin payaient le prix de ce contrôle. La rouquine était toujours enthousiaste quand Théo lui apprenait des mouvements et les suivait très fidèlement. Mais ce qui la rendait le plus heureuse, c'était de se retourner et de voir que le demi-diable était fier d'elle.

Liebel restait à côté du malade, attentive, et observait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle décriptait, comprenait et retenait tout ce qu'elle voyait. Rapidement, sa famille lui découvrit une mémoire visuelle non négligeable, ce qui expliquait sa capacité d'apprentissage fulgurante. Elle était discrète et savait se faufiler jusqu'au sac du mage pour en sortir des ouvrages deux fois plus gros qu'elle avant de s'allonger sur le ventre de les lire. Les thermes compliqués ne l'arrêtaient pas, elle se retournait simplement pour demander à son père de lui expliquer. Elle retenait et reprenait sa lecture. Sa passion pour les œuvres de science complexe les étonnait mais elle était une enfant particulière, son affiliation divine devait jouer un rôle là dedans.

Shin reçu un oiseau sur l'épaule, une corneille. C'était un animal d'invocation trouver parmi les nombreux livres de sort de Balthazar. Le demi-élémentaire pouvait ainsi correspondre plus facilement avec sa femme à leur auberge, ne déboursant plus une fortune dans les bureaux de messager. Il ouvrit le papier et dépita, pleurnichant un peu et attirant les regards de ses amis.

\- Elle t'engueule c'est ça ? sourit le mage avec amusement.

\- Ouais... Elle dit que je suis tellement absent qu'elle va redevenir vierge...

\- Oh dur ! rit-il avec Grunlek.

\- Les femmes sont discrètes sur le sujet mais elles ont autant de besoins et d'appétit que les hommes, fit Enoch.

\- Elles ont plus souvent besoin de ce truc qui s'appelle "affection". Tu sais ce machin qui nous tiens à côté de celle qu'on a engrossé ? lança son fils, acide.

\- Tu n'arrêteras jamais de me faire ce reproche ? soupira le diable, blasé.

\- Non.

\- Bon, on est presque arrivé ? siffla Théo. J'en ai marre des voyages.

\- Oui, oui, on y est cher paladin.

Ce dernier dévisagea son beau-père avant de balayer l'espace du regard. C'était un bosquet partiellement couvert de neige, les arbres sans leurs feuilles donnant un aspect assez austère à l'endroit. C'était silencieux et aucune onde énergétique ne se faisait ressentir. Shin, Théo, Grunlek et les enfants regardèrent les deux êtres des enfers avec interrogation, ne voyant rien de leur lieu de destination. Enoch s'avança au centre de l'espace et s'arrêta quelques instants avant de lever la main et de faire un petit mouvement. Tous restèrent accroché à ce qu'il faisait, s'attendant à voir une réaction incroyable d'un portail s'ouvrant par la simple pensée du diable.

\- Allons, allons, mes chéries, vous me reconnaissez quand même !

\- Seigneur Enoch ! cria une voix perçante et bondissante de joie.

Une femme, blonde, sortie d'un tronc d'arbre et couru pour sauter au cou de l'homme qui la rattrapa en riant. Elle était très peu vêtue, ses vêtements léger et typiquement rituel couvrant impudiquement son corps. Des petits ossements et autres pierres ainsi que des runes faisaient offices de bijoux. Un peu décontenancé de la manière dans la jeune femme était apparue, les autres dévisagèrent les arbres. Seul Balthazar ne semblait pas surpris, il s'approcha avec son cheval, Géode dans les bras.

\- Bonjours, Méridelle.

\- Bouh ! cria-t-elle, réjouis. Tu n'es pas venu depuis dès lustre !

\- J'ai trouvé partie, sourit-il, Théo détournant les yeux en éclaircissant sa voix et rougissant.

\- Oh, fit la sorcière avec une moue boudeuse, déçue. C'est vraiment dommage, dire que j'étais enfin en âge.

\- Désolé, rit-il doucement.

Elle l'observa alors avec attention, le détaillant au delà de ce que voyait ses yeux avant de regarder le bébé. À son regard, tous devinèrent qu'elle avait comprit la raison qui l'amenait en ces lieux. Le sourire repeint les traits de la jeune femme et elle prit de la poudre dans son petit sac accroché à sa ceinture.

\- Bien, comme vous accompagnez seigneur Enoch et seigneur Balthazar, vous avez le droit de venir aussi ! Je vous ouvre le passage !

\- Merci, ma belle, fit le diable en caressant sa joue, l'emplissant de bonheur et désespérant ses compagnons de route.

La blonde se retourna et lança sa poudre avant de commencer à psalmodier. La magie jaillit subitement du sol et un son de tambour se fit entendre, faisant vibrer l'air à côté d'eux. L'air se chargea lourdement et les enfermèrent étroitement dans une bulle énergétique. La voix de la sorcière raisonna avec puissance, devenant assourdissante malgré qu'elle marmonnait. La magie se concentra en un point devant elle, tourbillonnant tel un typhon, le vent se déchaînant dans la plaine. Elle sortie alors un petit couteau du fourreau autour de sa poitrine et trancha sa paume, lançant le sang sur la masse d'énergie éthérique qui explosa. Une masse carmin et sombre remplaça le phénomène, aspirant l'air à l'intérieur comme s'il avait son propre point gravitationnelle.

Théo grimaça, reconnaissant ce qu'elle venait de faire : c'était de la magie du sang. Les sorts étaient liés à des sacrifices sanguins et immoraux que son ordre blâmait. Il aurait dû sortir son épée et l'occire alors qu'elle était en train de baragouiner ses arcanes, profitant de sa faiblesse. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ils avaient une chose à accomplir, tant pis pour les sorcières. Dire que sont église paierait cher pour connaître la position géographique de ces femmes.

Balthazar s'avança, attrapant les rênes de Glacier qui portait ses filles pour le rassurer et le diriger. Liebel n'était pas très à l'aise, ayant ressentit l'énergie sombre dégagée pour ouvrir le portail, mais elle faisait confiance à sa famille, alors elle ferma les yeux et essaya de garder son calme. Kaly était plutôt curieuse, serrant sa sœur pour la rassuré tout en détaillant le phénomène magique.

La tension électrique les tint aux tripes lorsqu'ils passèrent le portail. Lorsqu'ils sortirent ce fut comme s'ils reprenaient une goulée d'air après être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau. Ils écarquillèrent alors les yeux, découvrant un vaste village composé que de femme, plongé dans une nuit éternelle mais chaude et éclairé magiquement par des bougies et des lanternes volantes. Certaines personnes se déplaçaient sur des animaux aux formes exotiques et inconnus : des tortues géantes, des ours aux couleurs incroyables, des bêtes étranges ressemblant à des lézards avec une collerette et des cornes, et tant d'autres. La décoration ne manquait pas de rehausser les couleurs et les symboles magiques, par les tentures, les tapis, les meubles ou des gravures riches en histoires. L'endroit était sublime et hypnotique, rythmé par une musique folklorique.

La psyché vibrait en ces lieux, les aventuriers purent la sentir affluer en eux et recharger leurs réserves. En avançant sur le chemin de terre pour descendre de l'endroit aménagé pour le portail, une immense arche de pierre en style elfique, Balthazar expliqua deux ou trois détailles. La dimension parallèle dans laquelle ils étaient touchaient apparemment à plusieurs mondes, aussi la magie qui y résidait permettait aux êtres qui en étaient fait de se refaire une santé spirituelle. Il ajouta que pour son cas, son problème était d'ordre physique, et que rester ici ne l'aiderait pas à se soigner.

Leur présence largement ressentit attira la foule et une myriade de femmes s'attroupèrent le long des chemins pour les regarder passer. Elles étaient riches autant en couleur de peau que de vêtements, ces derniers différent par les ethnies et même, les surprenant, les époques. Des robes se présentèrent sous leurs yeux alors qu'elles avaient existé il y a de cela plus de cinq cent ans. Les sorcières furent heureuses de voir le demi-diable et son père, présentant leur humble respect, et intrigué par le parfum de la lumière. Liebel, sous l'effervescence, fit de grands gestes pour saluer la foule, rougissant de bonheur, plutôt à l'aise. Kaly se méfia, préférant analyser la situation jusqu'à être sûr qu'elle et sa famille ne risquait rien. Shin détailla tout ce beau monde, impressionné, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se porte sur une femme aux yeux bridé, paré d'une tenue exotique mélangeant le bleu très clair et le vert d'eau. Il la regarda depuis la place haute où elle était, la voyant faire une signe de tête, jusqu'à ce que son groupe la dépasse. Il en était persuadé, c'était l'une des femmes qu'ils avaient sauvé lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé Akela.

Les maisons étaient dans la roche de ce qui devait être un pans de montagne, dépassant par de multiples passerelles de bois de luxe. De l'autre côté de la route les maisons se chevauchaient dans un désordre organisé, rejoignant celles d'en face par des ponts en bois également. La technologique se fit grandement ressentir par le réseau de câble parcouru d'énergie. Les familiers ailés passaient aux dessus des gens et ceux à quatre pattes entre leurs jambes. Eden dû se décaler plusieurs fois pour ne pas rentrer dans d'autres loups, regardant avec surprise les lapins à l'allure peu naturelle passer entre ses pattes. Elle suivit Grunlek de près, peu rassurée dans ce monde dont elle ne reconnaissait rien, pas même les odeurs.

Enoch les emmenèrent à la place principale qui faisait face à une maison large et haute, montrant qu'elle devait avoir le même titre qu'un château. Une femme sortie, accompagnée de quatre autres qui l'entourait en silence pour l'escorter. Ses vêtements riches en couleurs chaudes et détails, sans compter sa coiffe de cuir et d'os formant les ramures d'un cerf, trahir sa position de matriarche. Elle avait de longs cheveux contenus dans une coiffure incroyable qui devait prendre dès heures à faire. Sa peau diaphane était couverte de peinture rituelles violette et de quelques tatouages, ne dissimulant pas sa jeunesse et sa beauté hypnotique. Ses suivantes avaient portaient toutes les mêmes habits, mélangeant les robes longues et fendu et un aspect exotique comme avait ces femmes aux yeux bridés. Elles étaient toutes dans les tons pèches et abricots, des foulards transparent et blanc autour des bras. Leurs cheveux étaient organisés à l'identique dans une sorte de chignon bouffant décoré d'épingle et de fleur. Elles avaient toutes le visage blanc, une ligne sur le menton avec les lèvres et les paupières en orange pastel. Un trait noir bordait leurs paupières supérieures et s'étirant le long de leurs tempes.

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent, même les feux suspendus au dessus de leur tête ne crépitait plus. La matriarche les regardèrent de haut, détaillant leur groupe, avant de s'arrêter sur Enoch et de le saluer d'un petit mouvement lent et respectueux. Le diable fit de même, se penchant un peu plus, intriguant les amis de son fils qui n'étaient pas aux courants des coutumes particulières et différentes régissant ici bas.

\- Je vous salut humblement, chère mère, fit le roi des démons. Nous venons ici pour faire une requête. Fiston, approche.

Balthazar descendit de Brasier avec Géode, et se planta à un pas de son père. La sorcière s'approcha en se détachant de ses suivantes, dégageant une énergie intense et fascinante. Sa puissance se faisait largement ressentir, faisant déglutir les aventuriers restés derrière. Ils devinaient facilement que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait anéantir le diable d'un battement de cil. C'était une entité ancienne, elle avait de l'expérience et savaient parfaitement comment s'en servir. Tout se lisait dans son regard d'améthyste. Elle devait, malgré son apparente jeunesse, être aussi vieille que le monde lui même. Elle avait du voir la formation du cratère, les dieux et les diables chuter du ciel alors que les premiers hommes se bloquaient à l'intérieur des terres qu'ils organisèrent. Ils étaient figé sur place, impressionnés.

La femme observa le bébé qui la fixa également de ses grands yeux dorés sans pupille. Il dégagea une petite lumière, douce, montrant sa posture amicale. La matriarche inspira puis, recula pour revenir à sa place. Balthazar avait été tendu de se tenir aussi près d'elle, se souvenant qu'elle l'avait royalement remit à sa place lorsqu'il était un enfant insolent. L'une des suivantes s'avança de deux pas, se mettant à côté de la dirigeante. Elles se parlaient par l'esprit, la dirigeante refusant de parler directement car c'était un trop grand privilège.

\- La mère vous demandes pourquoi vous amener cet enfant ici.

\- Géode est un demi-élémentaire de la lumière, commença l'érudit. Si nous le laissons au main de l'église elle en fera une arme de destruction, comme tous les autres. Nous aimerions que sa seconde chance dans cette vie en soit vraiment une et espérons que vous soyez en mesure de vous en chargez.

Les femmes restèrent immobile, une petite minute de réflexion passant. Très certainement, l'interprète avait lancé une demande à toutes les personnes vivants dans le village par la télépathie. Puis la matriarche tourna un regard vers la foule, une sorcière se détachant du lot. Ses cheveux d'un vert pastel très doux traînait au sol par dessus sa robe somptueuse et légère dans les même tons. Elle était pied nues, ses jambes dévoilées par le pans avant de son vêtement qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Sa peau brune et ses prunelles d'un rose très doux furent aussi révélateur que son énergie : elle était une demi-élémentaire de la nature. Ils étaient rares, englobant toute la faune de la planète.

\- Mère, je me présente à vous pour me proposer comme tutrice de ce garçon.

\- La mère accepte. Vilonna, tu es officiellement la responsable du demi-élémentaire de la lumière répondant sous le nom de Géode.

Balthazar s'approcha de la sorcière qui fit de même et lui donna le bébé, rassuré que ce dernier se sente bien auprès de sa nouvelle maman. Il se recula et revint derrière Enoch, écoutant ce que la suivante allait à nouveau retranscrire de la matriarche.

\- Vous êtes des invités de marques, la mère accepte que vous restiez pour la nuit et propose de ramener le seigneur Balthazar et ses suivants à l'endroit de leur choix une fois qu'ils se seront reposer.

\- C'est avec honneur que j'accepte votre généreuse proposition, chère mère, s'inclina l'érudit.

La matriarche fit alors demi-tour et retourna dans son manoir, toujours avec douceur et élégance alors que les quatre autres femmes étaient sur ses talons. Dès qu'elles eurent disparues, l'ambiance reprit, la musique joua à nouveau, les discussions raisonnèrent et la foule se mélangea. Des sorcières entourèrent rapidement Enoch et sautèrent au cou du mage en ronronnant de joie de les revoir. Liebel, Kaly, Shin et Grunlek rirent de voir leur ami essayer de se dégager, mal à l'aise, Théo dévisageant froidement la gente féminine. Le paladin allait d'ailleurs intervenir lorsque toutes s'écartèrent de son amant, le dévisageant avant de se tourner d'un même geste vers lui. Il resta sur ses gardes, n'appréciant pas l'attention portée sur lui.

\- Oh, soupira l'une des femmes en faisant demi-tour avec les autres, toutes boudeuses.

\- L'union du diable est déjà faite...

\- Les meilleurs sont toujours pris en premier.

\- Quel chanceux...

Étonnés, le groupe regarda les sorcières s'éloigner, Enoch riant en partant avec les siennes. Une femme resta avec eux pour les accompagner vers les huttes destinées pour les invités. Le groupe s'installa donc, la petite famille se voyant offrir une maison plus grande avec deux chambres. Liebel et Kaly sautèrent sur les lits une place en riant tandis que leurs pères posèrent leurs affaires, puis tous sortirent pour manger sur la place principale et profiter des festivités. Ils purent se détendre et discuter un peu en apprenant les étranges coutumes de cet endroit.

Théo put se décontracter même sans son armure, appréciant de pouvoir tenir son compagnon sous son bras et que ce soit amplement accepter. Des femmes étaient également en couple, s'embrassant en se passant quelques fruits de lèvres à lèvres. Parfois même, une fillette était avec elle. Les petites filles présentes furent donc de bonnes camarades de jeu pour Kaly et Liebel. Le guerrier sentait son amant contre son cou, appréciant sa main dans la sienne alors que son bras reposait sur ses épaules. Personne ne les jugeait, trouvant ça des plus normal. Passer inaperçu était bien une chose que les quatre amis n'avaient pas connu depuis longtemps.

La soirée s'avançant, les filles du couple vinrent s'installer sur leurs parents et commencèrent à somnoler. Fatigué également, les pères se levèrent avec elles dans leurs bras et saluèrent leur groupe avant de rentrer. Ils profitèrent du calme des rues, entendant la musique et les voix s'étouffer au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Une fois dans la maison, ils n'entendirent plus rien, appréciant cette tranquillité et le feu allumé dans l'âtre de la sale principale. À droite se trouvait la chambre des enfants. Celle parental était à côté de la salle de bain et accessible depuis la première pièce. Le couple allèrent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux ouvert et plongés dans leur pensées.

\- Pourquoi elles te traitent toutes comme Enoch ? lança enfin le soldat, la question le taraudant depuis un moment et facilement devinée par son homme.

\- Déjà parce que je suis son fils et que ma mère était une disciple de la matriarche.

Choqué de l'apprendre, Théo le dévisagea. Sa belle-mère lui avait donné l'impression de n'être qu'une sorcière basique et non une personne aussi puissante. Cependant, il se souvint qu'elle semblait avoir continuellement la trentaine et qu'elle avait avoué que c'était grâce à un sort. Il se rendit subitement compte des capacités de cette femme bondissante et se tut d'impression.

\- Quand elle m'a donné naissance, elle a dû sacrifier une grande partie de ses pouvoirs afin de rester en vie. Personne ne s'occupe de l'enfant d'une autre ici, alors elle a rejoint le monde des hommes pour m'élever avec sa sœur et pouvoir se remettre.

\- T'as l'air de connaître les coutumes d'ici, t'es passé quand ?

\- Enfant, j'ai commencé à perdre le contrôle de mon diable. Même conscient, j'avais ma forme élémentaire et je n'arrivais plus à redevenir humain, alors ma mère m'a emmené ici. Rester quelques jours pour recharger ma psyché m'a aidé à reprendre le dessus. J'étais plutôt gâté par les autres femmes alors quand j'ai quitté la tour rouge je suis venu les voir en espérant passer un peu de bon temps. J'ai dû me faire la moitié du village ! rit Balthazar au souvenir. La matriarche est venu me voir en personne et m'a tiré l'oreille si fort que j'ai cru que j'allais la perdre ! Elle m'a dit qu'en étant fils de seigneur de l'enfer, je devais me tenir comme un roi et non comme un goujat.

\- Quand même la daronne des daronnes vient t'engueuler, ça craint, soupira Théo.

\- Ouais, pouffa le demi-diable.

\- Tu peux dire que je t'avais pas prévenu que le frère supérieur me choyait mais toi c'est pareil ici.

\- Disons que ta relation avec Brune barbe est peut-être plus facile à avaler que moi pour la matriarche du monde des groupies des enfers, rétorqua son amant avec un sourire un peu tordu. Je pouvais difficilement trouver un moment pour te dire : "au fait, je suis le protégé de la mère de toutes les sorcières !" Même moi en le disant je trouve ça hérétique !

\- Tu marques un point..., souffla le paladin.

Théo assimila les révélations sur la vie jusqu'à présent inconnue de son compagnon, caressant doucement le bras de ce dernier. Sa main sur l'épaule glissa sur sa taille, apportant de tendre attention également, le mage le lui rendant. L'instant était si calme, si paisible qu'ils se sentirent déjà en vacance, les relaxant à cette simple idée. Ils avaient enfin la paix.

Le guerrier tourna un peu la tête vers son concubin, ce dernier reposait contre sa poitrine les yeux fermés. Il remonta ses mains pour caresser sa nuque, son geste subtilement enjôleur ne passant pas inaperçu attira l'attention sur lui.

\- Hey, t'es fatigué ?...

Balthazar sourit, bien conscient que depuis leurs retrouvailles inconscientes à sa sortie du coma, ils ne se touchaient plus que par des baisers. Son corps parla pour lui et réagit en conséquence, répondant aux avances du soldat qui reprit doucement le dessus en dévorant sa gorge.

\- Je te préviens y'a les petites à côté et je suis pas en forme non plus, alors vas-y doucement, ronronna l'érudit en entourant sa nuque de ses bras.

\- J'y comptais...

Théo l'embrassa passionnément, avec une douceur appuyée qui le toucha profondément. Il avait beau repenser à toutes les femmes qu'il avait eu, connu et peut-être un peu aimé, aucune n'équivalait son conjoint. Il ne le dirait jamais assez et ne s'en lasserait jamais...

\- Je t'aime..., souffla le mage avant de reconquérir sa bouche.


	38. Chapter 37

Oha-yooo !

Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours un vrais plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre~ (*⌒∇⌒*) Ma sœur aînée a enfin réussi à vendre sa maison ! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ Ça faisait bien deux ans qu'ils essayaient et que les agences se chiaient royalement dessus "Ce sera vendu dans 6 mois" Ma gueule, oui... （￣へ￣）Enfin voilà ! Après quatre agences, la cinquième était la bonne et ils ont réussi à la vendre ! Maintenant ils vont acheter celle à coté de chez nous comme ça ont sera à une minute à pieds à peine les uns des autres~ Du coup je vais allée acheter quelques gâteaux apéro jap pour accompagner le sake et on se fêtera ça entre nous ! ٩(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~

* * *

Balthazar se réveilla lentement, se sentant rapidement seul dans son lit alors qu'il glissa une main sur la place vide à côté de lui. Il la regarda et devina rapidement où était passé son propriétaire, sortant des couvertures pour enfiler une veste et ses bottes. Le mage longea le couloir et descendit les escaliers menant à la grand-salle, entendant le ronflement des clients dans les chambres, et sortie dehors. En rejoignant les écuries il vit une lumière allumée dans un box, alors il alla vers elle et trouva son conjoint assit en tailleur, la tête de Lumière sur ses jambes. Il s'assit à ses côtés et se colla à lui pour le réconforter, embrassant sa joue avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Doucement, il vint accompagner les caresses du soldat sur l'animal, tous deux écoutant la respiration lente et calme de celui-ci.

\- Il aura bien vécu, souffla le demi-diable. On l'aura fait bien cavaler le pépère. Il a pu avoir quelques années tranquilles dans un box personnel pour ses derniers jours, peu on la même chance.

Il continua de caresser la joue du cheval qui leva un regard fatigué sur lui, communiquant une dernière fois, alors il sourit en retour. Il était vieux, Théo l'avait déjà depuis longtemps avant de prendre les routes et de le rencontrer.

\- Dire que je t'ai masturbé sur ce cheval, pouffa l'érudit, redonnant un maigre sourire à son amant à l'évocation. Ça lui fait combien... Vingt-six ans ? C'est vieux pour un canasson d'aventuriers.

\- Il vient quand même de l'église de la lumière. Ils font reproduire les meilleurs bêtes.

\- Hum, oui, je me souviens. On a dû passer à ton ordre pour qu'il se tape toutes les gonzesses possible et imaginable avant qu'on lui coupe le robinet. En y repensant, c'était cruel ! rit-il.

\- Il ne m'en a pas tant voulu que ça.

\- Il t'a foutu par terre au moment même où t'es remonté dessus après qu'il soit guérit : il t'en voulait.

Ils rirent un peu en se ressassant ces souvenirs, revoyant certaines scènes dans les moindres détails. Lumière avait eu autant de mauvais caractère que son maître, c'était assez drôle que ce soit ce poulain qu'il avait choisi lors de sa formation. Comme quoi, la vie fait bien les choses. Ce cheval les avait accompagné dans les plus grands changements de leur existence. Il avait vu leur amour fleurir, puis leur groupe s'agrandir avant que ce ne soit leur famille dont il faisait parti.

C'était difficile à avaler mais voilà bien plusieurs jours que l'animal était épuisé et restait couché à mâcher tranquillement son foin, alors ils s'y étaient fait. Théo restait avec lui et le brossait longuement avant de caresser son encolure, même pendant son sommeil. Tous étaient affectés, lui plus encore. Balthazar ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester auprès de son homme et le soutenir en silence.

Le cheval soupira une dernière fois et ne reprit pas de respiration. Il était parti. La main du paladin se crispa, alors le mage posa la sienne dessus et glissa son autre bras derrière lui. Il ne pouvait que le réconforter ainsi, et attendre que son chagrin passe. Doucement, il frotta son dos, logeant son visage dans son cou.

\- Je suis désolé, mon cœur...

Théo se tourna légèrement pour le prendre dans ses bras, acceptant l'étreinte et le fait qu'il en ait réellement besoin en cet instant. Ils firent leur deuil un long moment, une main en contact avec le corps encore chaud de l'équidé. La mort était connu de leur groupe, mais elle était toujours difficile à essuyer. Néanmoins, ils se levèrent et recouvrirent la bête d'un large draps avant de sortir.

\- Tu voudras qu'on l'enterre ou qu'on l'incinère ? demanda Balthazar en caressant son bras.

\- Brûle-le.

Sans un mot de plus, le guerrier partit se coucher, dissimulant sa peine derrière un mur que même son homme peinait à franchir. Résolu à attendre, la patience étant sa seule option disponible, le mage le suivit et l'enlaça de dos une fois dans leur lit. L'aube fut fade et le couple mit du temps à se lever. En rejoignant Shin et Grunlek à leur table habituelle, leurs amis comprirent la situation et tapèrent amicalement l'épaule de Théo avant de parler d'autre chose.

Une petite main s'accrocha à la manche du guerrier qui tourna la tête pour faire face à Liebel. Elle avait ressenti l'énergie quitter la monture et vint se loger dans les bras de son père autant pour se réconforter que le soutenir. Bien qu'elle avait huit ans désormais, trois ans ayant passé depuis leur retour chez les sorcières de Salem, elle faisait toujours plus jeune. Elle portait une robe blanche et un par dessus à capuche jaune dont les deux pans étaient tenus par une broche sous la forme du symbole de l'église de la lumière. Ses longs cheveux blanc traînait au sol à présent. Il étaient réuni par une pince, qui ne faisait que glisser, et reposait dans la capuche pour facilité ses déplacements. Étonnement, ils n'étaient pas lourd et la petite n'avait pas mal à la nuque.

Tranchant dans la douleur et la délicatesse du moment, la porte d'entrée de l'auberge s'ouvrit brutalement. C'était une jeune fille qui l'avait ouverte d'un coup de pied, ses cheveux de feu et composer de petite boucles soyeuse réuni rapidement ne fit aucun doute sur son identité. Elle traîna sa hache à double tranchant sur le sol, suivant les sillons déjà creusé à cause de cette mauvaise habitude.

\- Kaly, soupira Balthazar, fatigué de se répéter. Ton arme.

\- Ouais, ouais... Tonton, je peux avoir un steak ?

\- Ça dépend, sourit Grunlek.

\- S'teu'plait..., maugréa la rouquine en se lourdant dans sa chaise à côté du mage.

Si Théo sourit, plutôt amusé et un peu fière de la réaction, son concubin leva les yeux au ciel. Le nain se leva et parti en cuisine pour faire le plat de la fillette. Malgré ses huit Étés, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et encore moins ses lames. Pour un oui ou pour un nom, elle sortait sa hache et cassait à peu près tout ce qui était à porter. La famille ne comptait plus le nombre de chaise et table qu'ils avaient remplacé.

Un pas clopinant suivit d'un plus assuré, fit tourner la tête de Shin qui épluchait les annonces de la journée. Il salua Maicoon, qui était un adolescent au charme aussi hypnotique que son aînée. Beaucoup de jouvencelles de la ville venaient le voir et commandaient un jus de fruit juste pour avoir l'opportunité de lui parler. Il était populaire et répondait humblement à l'attention qu'il avait, restant courtois et galant avec les demoiselles et les clients.

Derrière lui trottinait Drazen, qui était de plus en plus adorable au fils des jours. Pour apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs sa mère l'avait encouragé à faire parler son âme d'artiste. Il avait donc produit de multiple objets de décoration en cristal, passant du lustre aux figurines puis aux verres à liqueur ; il avait embellie la salle dans une magnifique allure nordique. Le petit garçon avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, une petite queue de cheval présente dans sa nuque. Les habitués ne le le regardaient pas de travers malgré son apparence atypique, ne disant rien tant qu'il servait bien la bière.

Akela attrapa les épaules de Shin pour faire basculer sa chaise vers l'arrière et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de le lâcher et repartir. Le demi-élémentaire chuta au sol, la chaise n'étant plus retenue, faisant rire la tablé. Certaine chose restait tout de même les mêmes. Alors que l'archer se redressait, gémissant en frottant ses reins, Kaly lança le sujet sensible de but en blanc.

\- Comment va Lumière aujourd'hui ?

Il y eu un lourd silence, Liebel tapant le bras de sa sœur pour la réprimander alors qu'elle était assise entre elle et Shin. La rousse souffla sous la petite douleur en frottant son épaule avant de constater l'humeur morose de sa famille. Elle comprit soudainement le dénouement fatidique de la situation et baissa les yeux en serrant les poings, jurant intérieurement contre son manque de tact. Théo n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait abattre facilement, le voir aussi apathique lui faisait de la peine. La main de Balthazar se posa sur le dessus de sa tête, levant son regard intimidé sur lui.

\- Il est parti bien entouré après une belle retraite, peu on la chance de s'en vanté, dit-il d'une voix calme pour la rassurer, avant de se lever. Je vais chercher quelques bras pour faire un bûcher, je vous appellerais quand je l'allumerais.

Il embrassa son amant et se leva pour sortir, appelant certain habitués de leur auberge qui n'étaient pas contre de donner un coup de main en échange d'une boisson gratuite. Shin ne relança pas le sujet, reprenant ses annonces en laissant Liebel lire par dessus sa main. La blanche jouait avec deux petites boules de cristal faite par Drazen et faisait courir de petits arcs électrique à l'intérieur. Les lueurs qui s'en dégageaient étaient très jolie et le fait qu'elle joue ainsi inconsciemment montrait son contrôle sur ses dons.

\- Je sais pas si c'est parce que c'est la fin de l'Été, mais les petits boulots ne prennent plus de voyageur, fit remarquer l'archer. Bon, maintenant on est installé ici, donc je ne suis plus concerné mais c'est la merde quand même...

\- C'est naze..., soupira Kaly en se vautrant sur la table, attendant son assiette avec impatience.

\- Les taffs d'aventuriers ça disparaîent de plus en plus, ajouta le paladin, Drazen lui servant un vin chaud qu'il commença à boire.

\- Papa, commença le garçonnet, faisant lever le nez de Shin. Maman a dit que tu dois aller chercher le colis en ville.

\- Mais pourquoi moi spécifiquement ? dépita-t-il.

\- Elle a dit que si tu le faisait pas elle va mettre un cran de plus.

Les enfants ne comprenaient pas au contraire des adultes. Le bleu pâli sous le rire sadique de son ami et bredouilla qu'il irait chercher l'objet en question, retourna à ses annonces avec angoisse. Drazen repartit, les laissant parler.

\- Elle te foutra jamais la paix avec ça, fit Théo pour le charrier.

\- C'est cruel, une femme...

\- Je serais sympa moi, avec mon mari !

L'archer se retourna avec surprise vers Kaly, mais le père de la petite le fit avec un air bien plus sombre, les yeux écarquillés. Visiblement tombé de haut et prit de court, le soldat dévisagea son enfant qui ne se laissa pas impressionner, levant un sourcil interrogateur comme le ferait Balthazar.

\- Oye, comment ça "ton mari" ? siffla-t-il.

\- J'ai huit ans, papa, mais quand je serais grande, je vais me marier, non ? Comme Tonton-Shin et Tante-Akela, ou Dad et toi.

\- Nan, je crois pas, nan... Eh puis avec ton père on est pas marié.

\- HEIN ?!

Choquée, la rouquine s'était levée d'un bon et exclamée, frappant la table du plat de ses mains. Cette petite était un savant mélange entre la brutalité de Théo et la grande-gueule du demi-diable : particulier.

\- Comment ça ?! Je croyais que si ! cria-t-elle, Liebel tout aussi surprise par la nouvelle.

\- Il n'y a qu'un homme et une femme qui peuvent se marier entre eux, répondit Shin. Pour vos pères c'est donc plus d'ordre spirituel.

\- Mais... C'est naze !

\- On sait, rit-il.

\- Mais alors, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes comme ça avec Dad ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ? rougit son père, mal à l'aise.

\- Bah je pensais que vous étiez marié depuis onze ans, moi ! Mais Dad m'a déjà dit que ça faisait encore plus longtemps que vous étiez ensemble !

\- Après vos quatre ans, si j'ai suivit, vous avez décidé de vivre définitivement ensemble, donc oui, ça fait onze ans. Mais en couple, ça fait combien cette année ? réfléchit l'archer. Quinze, je crois...

\- Oh putain ! cria Kaly en retombant dans sa chaise, Grunlek lui servant sa viande avec quelques carottes et pommes de terres.

\- Ne jure pas, réprimanda doucement celui-ci.

\- Laisse moi digérer mon choc !

\- Mange, ça va avec.

Balthazar revenu pour prendre place à côté de son homme, remettant ses manches qu'il avait retroussé. Il se récoltât le regard exorbité de sa descendance, l'intriguant en fixant les autres qui finirent par le mettre au courant. Il rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de ses filles. Continuant d'éplucher les annonces, Shin perdit vite son sourire en se figeant, devenant blême. Il ne portait pas sa capuche et son masque à l'auberge, donc ses amis purent aisément voir son changement d'expression.

\- Quoi ? lança Balthazar.

\- C'est écrit que des créatures formées de Sang terrorisent un village...

Il leva les yeux sur les deux hommes qui déglutirent. Les fillettes ne se rappelèrent que très peu des voyages fait dans leur enfance, leur esprit ayant fait un blocage inconscient sur ce qui était arrivé. L'érudit et son conjoint fermèrent les poings en grinçant des dents.

\- Encore les techno-mages ? gronda furieusement le paladin.

Liebel frissonna d'horreur à la simple appellation, se renfermant sur elle même avant de se coller à Kaly. Bien malgré qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle avait un sentiment très fort et désagréable qui resurgissait, tout comme lorsqu'elle se faisait poursuivre par quelque chose. Même si ce n'était qu'un papillon, elle entrait dans une crise de panique et était difficile à consoler.

\- Je suis pas sûr, souffla Shin en relisant l'annonce avant de la passer à la main tendu de Balthazar. Mais ça y ressemble.

\- Merde... Ça y ressemble beaucoup trop même..., siffla le mage.

\- Je vais régler cette affaire, déclara Théo en se levant, mais son amant lui attrapa le bras.

\- Oh, attend ! Tout seul ?! C'est hors de question, je t'accompagne !

\- Pour que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois recommence ? Hors de question, alors maintenant tu poses tes fesses et tu gardes les mômes.

Sur ce, il le décrocha et commença à aller vers la chambre pour préparer ses affaires. L'érudit se leva d'un bon pour le rattraper en quelques pas, puis le retourna avant de le gifler et de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'autre joue. Pétrifié par la surprise, le guerrier le dévisagea, la douleur vive de sa mâchoire le lançant. Balthazar secoua ses mains en sifflant sous la souffrance qu'avait causé les impactes, aspirant ses lèvres. Un silence prit place entre eux, les quelques clients ne se préoccupant point de ce qui se passait et continuant de discuter entre eux.

\- Retraite-moi encore une fois comme une gonzesse inutile et je te la coupe en rondelle avant de la foutre au feu et de jeter les cendre dans un puits !

Shin frissonna d'horreur à la menace, la trouvant plus effrayante que tous les cauchemars qu'il pourrait faire. Théo dévisagea son amant dont il lisait l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles. Prévisible, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser langoureusement, désespérant leurs amis. Les enfants cachèrent plutôt leurs yeux en blêmissant, criant de dégoût.

Le couple ne se sépara qu'après un petit instant, se contrefichant des regards qu'ils attiraient, les voyageurs et les habitués n'avaient rien à cirer de leur relation. Akela profita de la confusion pour passer derrière son mari, lui soufflant que la menace tenait également pour lui. Elle repartit servir les plats en sifflant, laissant son compagnon blême au possible. Balthazar caressa doucement les joues de son homme, le front posé contre le sien.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais je suis remis maintenant, je vais bien... Je vais bien...

Théo déglutit, attrapant ses mains en les serrant un instant avant de les retirer de son visage, s'éloignant du mage. Ils étaient complètement isolés dans leur monde, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre et chérissant sa présence.

- _ **On dirait un compte de fée**_ , signa Liebel en pouffant, donnant un coup de coude à sa sœur pour attirer son attention, la rouquine levant les yeux au ciel en trouvant ça ridicule.

\- Je crois qu'on en a tous un peu marre de rester coincé ici, même avec des petits taffs à la con, sourit doucement le mage. On repart pour un tour ?

\- Qui me dit que tu vas encore prendre des décisions débiles et que je te retrouvais mort quelque part ? siffla le soldat, les souvenirs douloureux serrant sa gorge comme un étau.

\- Je peux te retourner la question. Quand tu ne meurs pas t'es empoisonné ! On a l'expérience qu'il faut, on saura comment faire. Eh puis ton ordre laisse Liebel tranquille, on a plus rien à craindre...

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, Bob...

\- Si t'essaye de fuir en douce je te retrouverais, j'ai retenu où s'était alors de toute façon t'ira pas tout seul !

\- Espèce de petit con..., pesta son amant.

\- Ouais, je t'aime aussi, sourit l'autre, venant l'embrasser doucement en écœurant à nouveau les enfants qui s'exclamèrent.

\- Bwark !

\- Bon, soupira Shin, enthousiaste, avant de se tourner vers Grunlek. On fait nos sacs ?

\- Ma foi, une aventure ou deux me fera du bien, sourit le Nain. Ça va me rappeler le bon vieux temps !

\- Tu parles de la montagne qui s'est effondrée, du Codex entre les mains des Intendants, les maladies graves, les disparitions, les séparations et la mort qui nous à manqué de peu ? Sans parler... Des puits...

\- Les retrouvailles, les rigolades et tous ces bons moments passés autour d'un feu de camp ! rectifia-t-il à son ami pessimiste.

\- Ouais ! bondit Kaly en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Vous, vous restez ici ! refusèrent ses parents en cœur.

\- C'EST NAZE !

\- On sait, firent-ils à nouveau d'une même voix.

Les aventuriers montèrent donc préparer leurs affaires avant de se rejoindre aux écuries. Ils allumèrent le bûché et se recueillir un instant avant de continuer leur préparation. Bien que la mission dont ils comptaient se charger était grave, ils étaient heureux de repartir tous ensemble, comme à l'époque. La pensée que cela leur rappelait leur jeunesse les firent un peu déprimer alors ils la chassèrent vite de leur esprit. Passer le cap de la trentaine, Balthazar et Théo ayant trente-quatre ans et Shin trente et un, tous s'étaient pris une claque. Le pire était de voir ces bambins, recueillit alors qu'ils marchaient à peine, souffler leur huitième bougie. Même Grunlek qui avait passé ses cents ans commençait à avoir le poids de l'âge, bien que cela ne se voyait pas physiquement.

Un hennissement attira leur attention. Théo sortit avec un jeune étalon fraîchement débourré de l'église de la lumière. Il avait fait voyage seul jusqu'à CastelBlanc pour choisir une nouvelle monture il y a un mois. Le mage s'était fait un sang d'encre parce qu'il n'avait prévenu personne et qu'il était partie en pleine nuit parce "Ça l'avait prit comme une envie de pisser". Il était donc revenu avec un cheval encore entier, d'une blancheur si pure qu'elle éclatait au soleil. Sans surprise, l'animal était vif et surtout, indomptable. Son éducation militaire par l'ordre le gardait difficilement en place mais n'avait rien fait pour son caractère imbuvable. Il mordait, bousculait et, surprenant tout le monde, crachait. Ou plutôt, il soufflait très fort des naseaux et recouvrait de morve quiconque lui tenait tête. Son nom était le même que son prédécesseur, plus parce le soldat avait la flemme d'en trouver un autre que par nostalgie.

Sortant donc de l'écurie, le guerrier dirigea le canasson qui trouva le moyen de se mettre face à lui et de lui cracher dessus. En retour, son propriétaire fit de même, lui faisant lever la tête d'un sursaut avant qu'ils ne se foudroient du regard. Les trois autres qui admiraient cette scène désormais habituelle depuis que Théo avait décidé d'habitué l'animal à sa présence, pensèrent la même chose : « Ils vont très bien s'entendre ! ».

Liebel et Kaly arrivèrent, préparées pour le voyage avec un sac sur le dos ou en bandoulière. Balthazar croisa les bras en se tournant vers elles, leur jetant le regard parental qui les défendait de désobéir. Elles croisèrent les bras aussi et firent la mauvaise tête. Le père leva les yeux au ciel, se parant à discuter pendant dès heures jusqu'à ce qu'elles abdiquent.

\- C'est non, et vous le savez. Si vous voulez on choisira quelque chose à faire avec vous à notre retour mais cette quête est trop dangereuse !

\- Tonton-Shin nous a raconté ce que vous avez fait quand on était petite ! Alors on peut venir !

Grunlek et le couple se tournèrent brusquement vers le bleu qui commença à reculer de quelque pas en blêmissant, se sentant coupable. Le mage revint à ses enfants, soupirant avec agacement. Plus le temps passait et plus elles remettaient son autorité en question. Fini l'époque où elles s'endormaient tranquillement sur leur sac de couchage et s'occupaient calmement pendant qu'ils faisaient le camps. Théo lui avait déjà fait la remarque qu'elles étaient peut-être faite pour être sur les routes, comme eux, et non dans une maison à être dorloté. C'était une éventualité mais le cœur trop fragile du mage refusait de laisser ses bébés à un risque aussi grand. Déjà que pour lui, une feuille de papier était trop dangereuse pour ses enfants, alors le cratère entier, n'en parlons pas.

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix ! L'auberge n'était pas construite et on avait plusieurs problèmes sur le dos. Aujourd'hui nous avons une maison, alors vous allez y rester, expliqua-t-il, continuant d'argumenter avant que Kaly ne rétorque, ce qu'elle allait visiblement faire car elle ouvrait la bouche. Est-ce que Shin emmène Drazen ? Non. Pourtant il vient de l'antre d'un dragon ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il nous accompagne en voyage.

Les sœurs firent la moue, se taisant suffisamment longtemps pour que les adultes pensent qu'ils avaient gagné. Elles s'échangèrent un regard et reprirent leur assurance.

\- Liebel a vu l'endroit où s'était, et on sait par où passer ! Alors on ira d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Les parents sentirent une sueur froide rouler tout le long de leur épine dorsale en imaginant leurs filles vagabonder dans les plaines. Certain endroits étaient bien plus dangereux que ce que les guides qu'elles lisaient révélaient, et seuls les aventuriers le savaient. Ils se regardèrent, échangeant quelques secondes avant de soupirer de d'abdiquer face à l'argument rudement efficace et déjà utilisé par le mage plus tôt.

\- Quitte à ce que vous soyez en dehors de la maison, je préfère autant vous avoir à l'œil..., accepta l'érudit à contre cœur en se massant les yeux, entendant ses filles bondirent de joie. Mais je vous préviens, vous devez suivre nos ordres à la lettre ! Et il n'y aura pas de compromis. Si on vous dit de courir, vous courez. Si on vous demande de ne pas bouger, vous restez là où vous êtes ! Et surtout, surtout, vous n'attaquez pas sans suivre notre plan. On est bien claire ?

\- Oui ! firent les frangines, l'une hochant vivement la tête pour répondre.

\- Sellez votre cheval, et vite, ordonna Théo.

\- Va falloir qu'on s'organise, lança Grunlek, amusé de voir comment les petites menaient leurs pères par le bout du nez, accueillant Eden qui répondait à son sifflement d'appel.

\- Bien, soupira désespérément Balthazar. On est repartit !

\- Ça peut pas être pire que ce qu'on a déjà traversé, lança Shin.

Tous se tournèrent froidement vers lui, jetant un regard exorbité et foudroyant. L'archer bondit de frayeur en frissonnant, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

\- Ça porte malheur de dire ça, putain ! cracha le demi-diable en invoquant Brasier.

\- Mais je...

\- Tais-toi, le coupa Théo en grimpant sur Lumière junior, l'étalon piaffant pour partir au triple galop.

\- Maintenant va savoir ce qui va nous tomber dessus, soupira Grunlek en grimpant derrière le paladin.

\- Mais je pensais pas à ça ! pleurnicha le demi-élémentaire.

Les sœurs sortirent avec Glacier, montant vite à cru dessus, et rirent en voyant leur oncle monter derrière leur père en s'excusant sans s'arrêter. Tout le monde étant fin prêt, Théo décida du départ, talonnant légèrement sa monture qui parti aussi vite qu'elle put, bien que ralentit par l'armure. Son groupe suivit et Akela les regarda s'éloigner avec Drazen sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

\- L'enfoiré est partit sans dire au revoir, pesta-t-elle. Il va le payer cher à son retour.

\- Papa est pas très à l'aise avec ça, le défendit le petit garçon.

\- Bon, au moins tu seras plus victimisé tout temps, lança sa mère en tournant les talons.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Drazen, paniqué. Mais je...

\- La vaisselle attend, mon fils.

\- J'arrive, maman...


	39. Chapter 38

Oha-yooo ! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 **Réponse à Yuma Kurotsuki:** Alors j'ai dans l'idée qu'un nain vit 300 a 500 ans. Pour Bob je le vois plus mener une vie humaine du à sa constitution mais que son diable est immortel. Le fait que sa mère lui a donner beaucoup de pouvoir à la naissance pour se sauver et le garder en vie lui donne un avantage sur le contrôle du diable. ( je pense le dire dans l'histoire parce que c'est un point intéressant ! )

Aussi, si les sorcières n'ont rien dit pour la présence d'un inquisiteur c'est qu'elle ressentaient l'union du diable sur lui et que si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit, tous allaient mourir de leur mains parce qu'elles étaient bien un bon millier à vivre dans cet univers parallèle. Elles n'étaient donc pas inquiète, et faisaient aussi confiance à Enoch qui n'aurait pas chercher à tuer le coin de luxure qui lui apporte tout le sexe et les sacrifices humains qu'il veut !

Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions (après mettre rendu compte que je t'ai total oublié xD Que tu sois pas co c'est pas pratique !)

Merci pour vos reviews et votre patience ! Dernier chapitre avant un moment, je le crains... ( TT wTT) J'ai quand même voulu le finir avant de partir en vacance, comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à attendre ! (o･ω･o) Pour mes problèmes internet, j'ai à peine eu le temps de posté mon chapitre de Désintox que ma box à replantée. On a appelé le service de dépannage de SFR et apparemment le code wi-fi était complètement bugé... (≧ヘ≦) Donc après avoir remit la box à plat trois fois, il a changer le mot de passe et maintenant c'est bon. Je vous jure, cette boîte c'est de la merde... Pas une semaine sans qu'il y ait une merde...

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ (*´ω｀)o

* * *

Voilà bien trois semaines que la petite famille était sur les routes, passant dans les cris, les rires, les disputes : rien d'inhabituel en somme. Kaly était hyper-active, courant partout et utilisant sa hache à tort et à travers. Elle se faisait lourdement réprimander par ses parents avant d'accepter de s'asseoir pour de bon et de rester tranquille, quelques écailles roulant sous sa peau par sa colère.

Liebel était bien plus posée que sa sœur et écoutait attentivement les consignes de ses aînés. Les sacs ses deux petites étaient plutôt bien organisés et comportaient le nécessaire de survie : quelques bandages, des herbes anti-douleurs, quelques rations sèches, une carte avec boussole, des vêtements et une couverture. Balthazar dû avouer que la blanche avait très bien fait son travail et en fut rassuré. Si jamais, pour une raison quelconque, ils étaient séparés, elles pourraient se débrouiller.

Afin de les entraîner, et de les occuper, le groupe leur apprenait leur préceptes et manière de vivre. Elles étaient donc chargé de ramasser du bois et faire le feu, cuisinant avec Grunlek le soir. Shin tentait d'apprendre la traque et la chasse à Kaly mais la jeune fille était trop fougueuse pour attendre le bon moment et finissait par rater ses proies. Les enfants débutaient mais leurs efforts étaient prometteur, surtout quand il s'agissait de pouvoir mettre ou lever rapidement un camp, ou bien de trouver un abris pour la nuit.

La déesse commençait également à bien reconnaître les plantes, les cueillant toujours avec une paires de gants en sachant que certaine peuvent être vénéneuse. Son père démoniaque l'ayant encouragé à parfaire ses connaissances, elle a fait une infusion pour l'archer qui ne s'était douté de rien. Le pauvre dû passer sa journée aux latrines naturelles à entendre les rires de ses amis raisonner dans la vallée.

L'ambiance conviviale et les feux de camps furent une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour les adultes, tous se rappelant par de multiples histoires racontées le soir leurs aventures passées. Indéniablement, ils arrivèrent à la chute de la montagne après avoir rejoint Vlad, et Balthazar s'était enfermé dans son mutisme en déglutissant. Il s'était levé et absenté en prétextant avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Théo attendit son départ avant d'expliquer à ses enfants la raison de son mal aise. Les frangines l'avaient regardé avec admiration et tristesse, comprenant enfin pourquoi leurs parents avaient peur de se perdre. Ils avaient été séparés plusieurs fois, que ce soit la mort, les événements, la maladie ou les guildes : le tout s'était mué en une phobie inévitable.

Ce fut une véritable prise de conscience sur les dangers du monde et la nécessiter de suivre les règles. Les fillettes n'en soufflèrent point mot mais elles regrettaient d'avoir causé autant d'ennuis par caprices alors que leur famille était passée par tellement pire. La philosophie de leurs oncles et parents enrichissaient grandement la leur qui se formait peu à peu, les faisant grandir et évoluer. Chaque jour qui passaient les enfants changeaient et les adultes en étaient émus ; la future génération d'aventuriers étaient assurés.

Ils arrivèrent dans la ville de l'annonce suite à ces longues journées riches en apprentissages et éducations. Les habitants semblaient nerveux, fatigués, enragés et d'une humeur massacrante. Une investigation était donc de rigueur mais la violence de certaine personne ne plaisait que très peu aux filles. Sentant que Kaly risquait d'exploser par tant d'impolitesse, Balthazar décida de se tourner vers ses enfants.

\- Allez inspecter les traces dans le village qui borde les murs de la ville, on va commencer à poser quelques questions ici.

\- _**On peut faire pareille avec les villageois, non ?**_ signa Liebel.

\- Vous avez huit ans, les gens ne vous prendrons pas au sérieux, cherchez donc des pistes au sol.

\- Quoi par exemple ? demanda la rouquine.

\- Je pensais à des traces de sang, de pas informes ne ressemblant en rien à un pied humain ou animal, répondit Shin.

\- Prenez Eden avec vous, fit Grunlek. Je serais plus rassuré.

\- On y va alors, on se retrouver où et quand ?

\- Dès que vous aurez fait le tour retrouvez-nous ici, déclara Théo. On fera de même.

Sans plus de cérémonie, les petites hochèrent la tête et partirent au trot avec leur hongre. Elles pourraient ne rien trouver mais ça les occuperaient et c'était le principal. Les adultes purent donc se concentrer sur leur interrogatoire auprès des bourgeois irascibles. Les fillettes avancèrent au pas en fixant le sol, suivant les douves entourant les murs de la ville. Elles croisèrent des paysans dont la pauvreté et le malheur marquaient profondément leurs traits. Comme ils étaient à découvert, ils étaient très certainement les premiers à essuyer le poids des pertes humaines.

Elles s'éloignèrent un peu après avoir fait un tour complet sans rien trouver, voulant absolument rapporter une piste à leur famille pour les aider. Les yeux observèrent avec attention les moindres recoins avant que Liebel n'attire l'attention de sa sœur sur un chemin non-officiel dans la forêt à l'Ouest de la ville. Elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de pousser leur enquête mais avaient le sentiment de devoir aller là bas, comme inexorablement attiré par une force mystique. Peut-être était-ce justement le ressentit d'une magie quelconque, elles se savaient sensibles aux énergies.

Suite à un regard échangé, elles talonnèrent leur monture et partirent au galop pour rejoindre l'entrée, avançant ensuite au pas entre la sylve. Le chemin n'avait pas été fait par l'homme, mais s'était creusé à force de passage, les branches gênantes cassées à la main et arrachées. L'endroit était d'une tranquillité incroyable comparé à l'ambiance en ville, le chant des oiseaux créant une merveilleuse symphonie avec le vent jouant dans les feuillages. Les bruits et le parfum de la forêt détendirent les frangines qui mirent pied à terre et se promenèrent un peu. Techniquement, elles n'enquêtaient pas, donc ça voulait dire qu'elles avaient le droit de s'éloigner ici.

Des mûres tombèrent dans leurs mains, Kaly utilisant des filet d'eau provenant de sa gourde pour cueillir les fruits les rendre plus difficile à attraper. Leur gourmandise les firent suivre les buissons épineux, Glacier et la louve sur leurs talons, avant d'entendre le son d'un ruisseau et un chant. Elles se regardèrent, s'assurant d'avoir bien entendu, avant de s'approcher pour en avoir le cœur net. La voix était claire et douce, les mots étrangers semblable au chant d'un oiseau berçant les bruits apaisant de la forêt. Les fillettes arrêtèrent leur cheval d'un geste et se faufilèrent dans les buissons pour espionner le petit bosquet traversé par un court d'eau.

Un jeune garçon était agenouillé à côté de celui-ci, entonnant des fredonnements tendre en caressant un lapin confortablement couché sur ses genoux. Il avait les cheveux mi-long, aucun reflet ne s'en dégageant, ne laissant qu'un noir profond et hypnotique. Sa tenue était surprenante, interrogeant les petites qui n'en avait vu que des les carnets de voyage qu'avait fait leur Dad. Il avait une sorte de très longue chemise aux pans croisé à droite et tenus par une large ceinture de tissu, un pantalon déchiré couvrant ses jambes et des sandales de paille aux pieds.

Tout était en noir, sûrement par soucie de camouflage pour passer inaperçu. Les fillettes se doutèrent également que la petite cabane délabrée derrière lui était l'endroit où il résidait. Cela se voyait par les quelques fruits de la cueillette séchant au soleil ou encore le feu monté à l'envers pour éviter la fumée. Visiblement, ce garçon cherchait à se cacher et vivait seul.

En se penchant un peu plus pour mieux voir, Kaly brisa la petite branche contre laquelle elle s'appuyait et chutant en dehors du buisson en criant de surprise. Liebel sortie également avec Eden, redressant sa sœur en la questionnant du regard pour savoir si elle allait bien.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, pesta la rouquine, vexée de sa maladresse.

Elles levèrent ensuite les yeux pour regarder le garçonnet qui avait cessé de chanter. Il était inquiet, les dévisageant tour à tour en étant prêt à prendre la fuite, tremblant de peur. Le lapin avait disparu, ayant très certainement détalé à l'entrée peu discrète des intruses. Le garçon, aux yeux d'un bleu ciel étincelant, dévisagea la blanche dont les cheveux s'étaient dérobés de sa capuche lorsqu'elle s'était penchée.

Les mèches à longueurs interminable reposaient au sol alors que l'enfant en glissait quelques unes derrières ses oreilles pour tenter de dégager son visage, son air timide la rendant adorable. L'apparence atypique sembla rassurer le garçon qui se détendit, se levant pour les accoster prudemment en gardant une distance de sécurité. Il n'était pas très vieux, peut-être même avait-il le même âge qu'elles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes perdu ? Si c'est le cas, le sentier peut être rejoint en allant par l'Est, ici, déclara-t-il en pointant une direction dans les bois.

\- On ne cherche pas à prendre la grand-route, lança la rousse sur la défensive, voyant parfaitement de quel chemin il parlait. On t'a entendu alors on est venu voir. On pensait pas tomber sur quelqu'un en venant dans ces bois à la base.

\- Et... Vous êtes ? osa demander le garçon, encore inquiet, impressionné par la louve docile à côté d'elles.

\- Des sœurs.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en avançant la tête, perplexe, puis les dévisagea tour à tour. Autant d'apparence que de caractère, elles étaient complètement opposées.

\- Le facteur est passé par là ?

\- ... Hein ? fit Kaly en plissant les yeux, complètement perdue.

\- _**Laisse tombé, il est bizarre**_ , signa Liebel, avec une mine désespérée, surprenant leur vis-à-vis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Elle ne peut pas parler, alors elle utilise ses mains.

\- Oh, c'est futé !

\- T'insinue qu'on est débile ?! cria la rousse en se raidissant, attrapant la garde de sa hache dans son dos.

\- Quoi ?! Non, non, non ! Pas du tout ! répondit le garçon en paniquant et agitant ses mains devant lui après avoir fait un pas en arrière.

La blanche attrapa le bras de sa sœur pour la stopper, la dévisageant avec agacement et désespoir. La guerrière comprit de suite et soupira avec un air blasé et ennuyé, expression presque calquée du visage de Théo. Boudant, elle épousseta sa veste molletonnée rouge et or avant de refaire le lacet de ses bottes qui arrivaient à ses genoux, par dessus son pantalon sombre.

Elle se doutait que l'enfant devait être surpris, voir choqué, qu'une fille porte une armure de garçon, mais elle s'en fichait, elle était plus à l'aise ainsi. Bien sûr, elle appréciait certaine robe et trouvait que sa sœur les portait très bien, mais dès que l'érudit lui en mettait une sur le dos elle devenait gauche et raide. Elle ne se sentait bien qu'avec sa tenue de combat, le corsage en cuir autour de sa taille lui permettant de porter sa hache à double tranchant.

\- Vous venez d'où comme ça ? demanda le jeune garçon. Vous semblez pas être du coin.

\- On voyage avec nos... Avec notre famille, répondit la rousse en se rattrapant, peu certaine qu'elle avait le droit de parler de la relation de ses parents.

\- Oh, s'est chouette, sourit-il, une tristesse passant dans ses yeux. Elle va s'inquiéter alors, vous devriez reprendre la route.

\- _**Il a sûrement raison**_ , signa Liebel alors que sa voisine s'apprêtait à le rembarrer sèchement. _**Si on reste absente trop longtemps, papa va nous faire une scène...**_

\- Ah, j'ai pas envie, soupira-t-elle avec agacement en tirant la moue et s'affaissant sans élégance. Bon... On y va alors... Aller, cassos.

Elles tournèrent les talons avec la louve et firent quelques pas avant que le garçon ne les interpelle.

\- Attendez, je connais pas vos noms !

\- On se reverra pas alors pourquoi on te les donnerait ? soupira Kaly, se prenant une claque derrière la tête par sa frangine qui finissait de remettre ses cheveux dans sa capuche. Aïeu !

Elle bougonna que ça faisait mal en s'éloignant avec elle, ne laissant aucun regard à l'étrange rencontre qu'elles venaient de faire. Elles remontèrent à cheval et sortir des bois pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous au galop. Leur famille était déjà sur place mais ne semblait pas avoir attendu longtemps, les accueillant avec un sourire. Les adultes leur demandèrent un résumer de ce qu'elles avaient pu trouvé mais elles avouèrent n'avoir rien vu, gardant leur petite escapade secrète. Les traces de mûres sur le col de la blanche trahi leur élan de gourmandise et les sœurs se sortir de la mauvaise situation en prétextant qu'un buisson fruitier était sur leur chemin. Techniquement, ce n'était pas faux, elles ne précisaient juste pas que ce fameux chemin était en forêt.

\- Bon, on commence par quoi du coup ? lança Théo, les mains sur les hanches, en tournant la tête vers ses trois compères.

\- Les descriptions étaient assez vague et les gens peu coopératif, répondit Balthazar, septique face à leurs résultats. Doit y avoir un lien avec un lieu de culte ancien à mon avis, et qu'une entité est arrivé pour prendre la place de leur divinité. Suite aux offrandes en baisses à cause des mauvaises récoltes, elle a pu se venger. Les habitants ne veulent pas qu'on détruise le site et donc, ne nous disent rien.

\- On veut juste les aider, eh puis, l'intendant à bien mit une annonce pour ce problème, non ? soupira Shin, lassé que la même histoire se répète.

\- Comme tous les autres, cet intendant est seulement assigné à cette ville, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il en est originaire.

\- On va aller voir le site de culte, déclara Grunlek. Ceux sensible à la magie pourront ressentir quelque chose d'intéressant sur ce "monstre de sang"

\- C'est possible un élémentaire de sang ? questionna le mage vers son amant, perplexe. J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

\- J'en sais rien, je suis inquisiteur de la lumière. On nous apprend seulement que tout ce qui n'est pas humain c'est de l'hérésie bonne à tuer.

\- Pourquoi je t'ai posé la question...

\- L'église du sang existe, réfléchit Shin. Mais je ne sais pas du tout si des élémentaires de ça le sont.

\- Ma famille a déjà eu à faire à cette église, avoua Grunlek en marchant avec eux, commençant leur route vers le lieu de culte. Les différents Sanguinus qui ont été à la tête de cet ordre manipule le sang, leur plus proche adepte également, mais ils n'ont jamais parlé de ce genre de créature. Après, ils ne nous révèlent rien tant qu'on ne leur pose pas la question, donc beaucoup de choses peuvent être cachées.

\- Sanguinus, pouffa Balthazar en donnant des petits coups de coude complice à son homme qui riait moqueusement aussi, Shin les suivant rapidement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, Grun, avançons, rit l'archer.

Les fillettes furent aussi perdues sous l'hilarité de leur aînés que le nain, trouvant que le nom claquait et sonnait bien. Elles suivirent leur famille dans le village et les écoutèrent poser les questions, attentive sur leur façon de faire. Les habitants restaient muets sur les événements, mais ils avaient préféré les interroger sur le chemin. Ils continuèrent ensuite vers le lieu de culte en traversant la forêt. Après la sylve, une clairière s'ouvrit à eux, un chemin creusé à force de passage menant jusqu'au pied de la montagne. De là, ils durent mettre pied à terre pour monter l'escalier de bois, puis de pierre creusé dans la roche pour escalader la montagne. Encore peu habituées à marcher autant, les fillettes se fatiguèrent après la première moitié de chemin. Elles se firent fureur et continuèrent l'ascension sans demander d'aide, Shin les attendant pour les accompagner.

Une fois au sommet, les enfants tombèrent à genoux en soupirant de soulagement, reprenant leur souffle. Les adultes s'approchèrent plutôt du cercle de menhirs pour l'examiner. Une pierre était au centre, allongée et les traces de sang visible et non nettoyées laissa facilement comprendre quel type de culte se passait ici. Tous comprirent alors pourquoi personne n'avait voulu leur répondre, de multiple sacrifice de différent animaux devait être fait ici. Du moins, si ce n'était que des animaux. Les prisonniers de guerre ne servaient pas à grand chose, alors une religion païenne pouvait les utiliser pour leurs rituels.

Kaly se balada entre les menhirs avec sa sœur, la suivant distraitement tendis qu'elle analysait avec attention les gravures sur les rochers. Elle admira le ciel voilé par les nuages en ce point si haut, ses fines boucles rebondit balayées par le vent fort. Elle se figea, alerte, écoutant attentivement alors qu'elle se mettait sur la défensive, les yeux dans le vide. Théo le remarqua de suite, gardant ses filles à l'œil pendant que son amant faisait son travail. Il sortit donc son épée, le son du métal frottant le cuir attirant l'attention des autres. De suite, ils sortirent leur armes et scrutèrent les lieux dans l'attente d'une attaque ennemie.

Un cri strident perça les cieux, attirant tous les regards avant qu'un animal hybride entre le lion et le faucon royal ne se jette sur eux, toutes serres dehors. Shin et Grunlek plongèrent dans des sens opposé, évitant l'animal qui reprit son envole en criant de frustration. Balthazar hurla que c'était un griffon, ordonnant à ses filles se se mettre près des roches pour plus de sécurité. Liebel ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un blanc éclatant, son corps parcouru de petits arcs électriques. Les nuages devinrent obscures tourbillonnant au dessus de leur tête. Les adultes ne réagirent pas, l'attaque étant lancée, ils n'avaient plus qu'à protéger l'enfant.

La foudre s'abattit aléatoirement dans les montagnes, faisant trembler le sol, avant de toucher grièvement une aile de la bête qui hurla de douleur. Son vol chaotique le fit chuter dans l'immense forêt qui bordait le village et inquiéta tout le monde. Kaly se raidit, sa bouche déblatérant ses craintes sans qu'elle ne prenne le temps de réfléchir.

\- Il fonce droit sur la cabane du garçon !

\- Quel garçon ? questionna le mage en se tournant vers elle, les voyant sursauter avant qu'elles ne se fassent toute petite. Vous êtes allez en forêt ?! Toutes sortes de saloperie traînent dans le coin !

\- Désolé, Dad..., firent les sœurs, l'une signant.

\- On verra ça plus tard, déclara Grunlek. Ce griffon va faire un véritable carnage si on n'intervient pas !

\- Le village est trop près de là où il a atterrit, on y va ! lança Balthazar en prenant les devants aux pas de course.

Ils descendirent les marches rapidement, bien plus qu'à l'ascension, et montèrent d'un bon sur le dos de leurs montures pour les lancer au triple galop. Les hurlements des villageois et les cris strident de la bête s'entendaient déjà dans toute la vallée, angoissant le groupe. Les fillettes acceptèrent de rester à l'arrière lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, observant la mise en place automatique de leur famille.

Shin décocha trois flèches complètement faite de métal sur l'animal, les sortant du carquois dans son dos, attirant son attention sur lui. Théo put donc invoquer la foudre et la faire tomber sur les projectiles. Son amant vint en renfort en envoyant un enfer sur terre, le rapace hurlant de douleur parmi le tumulte. Le calme revint alors que leur cible ne bougeait plus, le mage coupant ses flammes mais restant sur ses gardes. Il s'approcha avec son conjoint, dont l'épée était au clair, s'approchant de la carcasse fumante pour s'assurer de sa mort. Ils se détendirent alors, levant la tête vers les villageois réfugiés plus loin ainsi que les cadavres des malheureux qui n'avaient pas eut le temps de faire de même.

Balthazar jeta un œil à ses enfants, peinant de les voir bouleversé face au triste spectacle. C'était ça la vie dans le Cratère : se défendre ou mourir. Elles étaient fortes et comprenaient ces principes de base qui régissaient le monde déchiré par les pouvoirs et les guildes, elles s'en remettront. Le galop d'un cheval attira leur attention. C'était un noble, revêtant les insignes de la royauté de cette partie du Cratère. L'érudit s'avança, soupirant intérieurement en sentant les ennuis arriver. Pas besoin de savoir ce que signifiait la mine peu affable et colérique de cet homme pour deviner qu'il allait les virer à coup de pied au train.

\- Qu'avez-vous osé faire, étrangers ? siffla-t-il en stoppant son cheval à quelques pas d'eux, ses gardes qui l'accompagnaient l'imitant.

\- Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par ce Griffon, ensuite nous sommes venu prêter main forte à vos sujets, répondit le pyromencien.

\- Cette bête ne s'approche jamais de notre ville ! Vous avez souillez le lieu de culte, n'est-ce pas ? On ne vous a jamais demandé de venir fouler nos terres, alors partez et ne revenez jamais !

\- On essayait de vous aider ! réagit Théo, son amant n'ayant pas le temps de le faire taire. Vous auriez préféré que les villageois crèvent ?!

\- Si tel aurait été la nécessité, c'est une perte acceptable !

Le paladin se tendit et réagit, ne supportant pas une telle attitude, et commença à se disputer sévèrement avec le noble, Balthazar cherchant à les arrêter. Grunlek les rejoignit essayant de soutenir son ami pour apaiser les tensions, laissant Shin et les fillettes à quelques pas d'eux. Liebel attrapa le bras de sa sœur, choquée, attirant son attention sur le cadavre qui bougeait légèrement. L'archer prépara une flèche de glace, bandant l'arc en direction de la bête et visant la tête pour être prêt à toute éventualité. Contre toutes leurs attentes, une chose fut extraite du corps, s'élevant doucement dans les airs en brume vaporeuse avant de se condenser et de former une énorme bulle de sang.

Les habitants hurlèrent, partant en courant sous la panique. Les adultes qui se disputaient s'arrêtèrent et levèrent la tête, se séparant pour se reculer et s'écarter du nouveau danger. Des mises en garde et ordre de se cacher fusèrent, la forme carmin tournant et se déployant en plusieurs piques comme si elle allait imploser. Comprenant ce qui allait arriver, le mage attrapa la main de son homme et de Grunlek pour courir vers leurs chevaux. Ils sautèrent sur le dos des bêtes et se précipitèrent dans la sylves à quelques mètres pour se réfugier.

La bulle de sang foudroya durement le sol de ses piquants, transperçant les villageois qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se cacher ou qui n'étaient pas assez bien protégés. Les pointes filaient dans un bruit sifflant, se plantant durement dans les maisons, la terre et la paille, même les rempares. Lorsque la bulle fut totalement dispersée, le calme revint et les exclamations d'horreur fusèrent. La petite famille sortie de sa cachette et s'approchèrent, observant avec méfiance le sang relâché de toute magie qui était rependu partout. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent au noble, ils le virent se pencher et donner un ordre à l'un de ses gardes. Ce dernier hocha la tête et repartit en courant dans la ville, traversant le pont dans des bruits claquant et sourd sous ses pas lourds.

\- Tout ceci est votre faute ! râla le dirigeant d'une voix acide. Partez, et ne revenez jamais !

\- Si vous ne voulez que personne ne vienne, pourquoi une annonce monnayant une aide à votre problème a-t-elle été envoyée dans toutes les auberges ? demanda le mage, perdu.

L'homme le dévisagea, n'étant visiblement pas l'auteur de l'offre d'emplois, puis il écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner pour voir son château au loin.

\- La petite garce... Cette offre ne tient pas, messieurs, alors je vous prierais de quitter mes terres avant que je ne lance ma garde entière sur votre nez !

\- Je suis enrhumé, grogna Théo en attrapant la garde de son épée, mais son amant l'arrêta.

\- Très bien, navré de vous avoir importuné.

Balthazar tourna les talons et emporta son amant, ses amis et enfants le suivant. Le paladin rouspéta contre son attitude, refusant de quitter les lieux sans éviscérer l'enfoiré qui les avait si mal traité.

\- Écoutes, commença le mage une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloigné. Si tout le monde ici ne répond pas c'est qu'il y a une sale histoire ! Apparemment, sa femme ou sa fille a fait l'annonce, donc c'est que le problème est grave. On va rester et découvrir ce qui ce cache là dessous, mais on fera ça dans l'ombre.

Le guerrier le dévisagea mais pesta en devant bien accepter le fait qu'il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient que prendre leur mal en patience et essayer d'être le plus discret possible. Cette enquête risquait d'être longue et fastidieuse et ça le faisait chier d'avance.


	40. Chapter 39

Oha-yoooo ! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Merci pour les review précédentes ! Vous êtes tous aussi adorables les uns que les autres~ (´｡• ω •｡`) Pour mon doigt, j'ai fait des radios et l'os n'a rien. Je le savais déjà mais attendre deux heures pour que dalle ça a été trèès long ! (≧▽≦) J'ai découvert que dans dragon age Inquisition, si on romance pas Iron Bull ou Dorian et qu'on les prend comme compagnons de route, ils ont une romance ! ( * ^*) et... Ils sont trop mignon ! Regardez sur youtube si ça vous intéresse ! Ils sont juste trop choux ! (๑* ⌓ *๑)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage !

* * *

Kaly et Liebel durent raconter leur petite escapade dans les bois à leurs pères, assumant le sermon sur leur imprudence. Balthazar tremblait en les pointant d'un doigt autoritaire, mais son regard et ses mots vibraient d'inquiétude avec sa voix. Elles n'aimaient pas qu'il se fasse du soucie pour elles, mais elles tenaient à leur indépendance. Grunlek posa sa main sur le bras du demi-diable pour l'apaiser, le laissant tourner les talons en soupirant.

\- Ce garçon, commença-t-il. Il vivait seul ?

\- Ça en avait tout l'air, répondit Kaly en haussant les épaules.

\- _**Il n'y avait personne d'autre, et il ne semblait pas attendre quelqu'un,**_ signa sa sœur.

\- Ça peut être intéressant d'aller le voir, suggéra Shin en se tournant vers le mage qui semblait boudé en croisant les bras. T'en pense quoi ?

\- C'est notre seule piste, de toute façon... Ah ! Eh puis toi, tu leur dis rien ?! reprocha-t-il à son conjoint en lui frappant le bras.

\- Elles sont vivantes et font avancer l'enquête, c'est tout ce que je constate.

\- Ok, alors... Théo, faut qu'on se synchronise quand on éduque nos enfants, tu vois ? sourit amèrement Balthazar en les pointant tous deux des doigts. Si je les grondes, tu acquiesces, et inversement.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, c'est tes gosses, soupira le paladin en tournant les talons et montant sur Lumière.

\- Hey, hey, non ! Tu ne te défileras pas comme ça ! cria son amant en le suivant à pied.

\- Y'a des choses qui bougent pas, même après tout ce temps, pas vrais ? rit Shin vers Grunlek qui pouffa.

\- Non !

Les fillettes suivirent leur famille, un peu perdues en ne sachant pas si on les félicitait ou non pour leur initiative. Elles poussèrent un profond soupir, éternellement égarées dans ce vaste brouillard qu'était l'éducation de leurs parents. Ils longèrent les bois et passèrent dans le petit chemin de sentier creusé à force de passage, mais étroit. Théo dû descendre de cheval et le laisser après quelques mètres avec Glacier.

Ils suivirent de gros buissons couvert de mûres. Le groupe ne se priva pas d'un ou deux poignées de bais au passage, le couple se passant un fruit du bout des lèvres avec un tendre sourire. Mettant fin à leur marche, une petite clairière aménagée s'ouvrit à eux. Une cabane vétuste et modeste trônait dans un coin, des grains et autres fruits en coque séchant aux rayons du soleil qui passaient au travers de deux arbres. Les adultes analysèrent l'endroit tandis que les petites cherchaient l'enfant du regard. Le mage passa une tête dans la cabane après avoir toqué, mais se redressa avec une moue dubitative.

\- Il vit seul et avec les moyen du bord. Je ne vois que des vêtements de petite taille, déchirés pour la plupart.

\- Il ressemblait à quoi ? demanda Grunlek aux petites.

Kaly prit une inspiration pour répondre avant de se figer, les yeux dans le vide. Elle et Eden tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement dans une direction avant de détaler vers elle. Prit de court, sa famille ne put que les suivre pour savoir ce qu'elles avaient entendu de si alarmant, les adultes passant plus difficilement aux travers des buissons. Ils sortirent de la forêt, entendant plusieurs personnes crier. La scène se dévoila sous leurs yeux et ils purent voir un garçonnet assit au sol, la main devant sa tête pour se protéger et l'autre derrière lui pour ramper plus loin. Des villageois lui jetait des pierres et parlait dans une langue typique de la région et totalement inconnu au groupe.

\- C'est lui ! s'exclama la rouquine en pointant le garçon du doigt.

Ses aînés accourraient déjà pour stopper cet acte de violence, s'interposant entre les deux camps tandis que Balthazar releva le petit dont l'arcade et la lèvre saignaient. Grunlek essaya de calmer les villageois, une vieille femme en tête paraissant la moins affable de tous.

\- Geren-velh ! siffla-t-elle avant de cracher par terre et jeter quelque chose d'invisible par dessus son épaule, les autres faisant pareil derrière elle pour contrer visiblement un mauvais sort.

Ils quittèrent ensuite les lieux, les aventuriers préférant attendre qu'ils soient suffisamment loin pour s'occuper du garçon. Ce dernier avait été surpris par leur intervention mais la douceur de l'érudit le mit en confiance. Celui-ci avait déjà commencé à tamponner ses plaies avec un linge propre pour le nettoyer et y voir plus clair.

\- Hey, cracha Théo en la direction du garçon, le faisant sursauter. Un merci, ça t'écorcherait la bouche !

\- P-pardon ! Oui, merci...

\- Doucement, il est sonné ! sermonna son compagnon. Comment tu te sens, petit ?

\- Ça va, j'ai l'habitude, messire, répondit-il en se relevant avant de s'incliner, les surprenant tous. Merci d'être intervenu, mais vous devez quittez ces terres sur le champs.

\- Attends un peu, lança Shin avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, levant sa main pour accompagner ses mots. Pourquoi ils t'en voulaient ces gens ? Et pourquoi on devrait partir ?

\- Maintenant que vous m'avez aidé, tous vont le savoir et vous reniez. Pour votre propre sécurité, vous devez partir, loin...

\- Hey, une seconde, fit à son tour le mage. T'es pas non plus un pestiféré, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On s'en branle, le coupa Théo, agacé de perdre du temps. Écoutes, gamin, on a des questions, alors t'y répond et son se tire, ok ?

\- Euhm... D'accord, sire..., souffla l'enfant, impressionné et intimidé.

\- Tu saurais quelques choses sur les phénomènes de sang qui sévit dans le coin ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Je vis en marge de la société, messire... Je ne préfère pas me mêler à la population ou aux opinons populaire...

Le demi-diable fronça les sourcils en l'écoutant parler, trouvant son vocabulaire étonnement avancé pour un enfant des bois. Également, il trouva à ses vêtements une richesse d'une autre contré, s'associant à ses yeux légèrement bridés. Ce gamin avait atterri ici par contrainte, et non par choix, le tout, était de savoir pourquoi. Visiblement, il n'était pas enclin à répondre, ne s'étant pas présenter une seule fois et évitant de divulguer quoi que ce soit de personnel dans ses réponses. En tentant sa chance, le mage pourrait avoir une piste sur ses origines.

\- Dit moi, petit, quel est ton nom ?

\- Je..., bafouilla-t-il, se sentant dans une impasse dont il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, finissant par abdiquer en levant timidement son regard bleu dans le sien. Tegwen, messire...

Il tiqua ; ça lui disait quelque chose. Grunlek le remarqua et comprit qu'il leur faudrait un petit entretien sur ce personnage loin d'être anodin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là si t'évites les gens ? demanda Kaly, les mains dans les poches et une pose masculine, son Dad lui tapant l'épaule pour la redresser. Mais aïeuh...

\- Je venais chercher quelques pommes...

Shin leva de suite la tête pour observer les branches de l'arbre immense et très ancien, avant de voir le fruit divin qui berçait sa vie. Ses prunelles pétillèrent et il bondit pour grimper et fouiller le feuillage. Tegwen sursauta, impressionné d'un saut aussi incroyable, et observa les mouvements des branchages.

\- Dès qu'il s'agit de pomme, tu te vois pousser des ailes ! lança le mage en riant avec les autres.

Après quelques instants, le demi-élémentaire mit pied à terre, les bras chargés et une pomme en bouche. Il se dirigea vers le garçon pour lui donner la moitié de sa récolte et le gratifia d'un sourire après avoir ôté le fruit de ses lèvres, mâchant tranquillement avec son masque baissé sur le cou. L'enfant le remerciant en s'inclinant à nouveau, gêné d'une tel générosité, puis prit la fuite dans les bois.

\- Tu ne le retiens pas ? demanda Théo en se tournant vers son compagnon.

\- Je pense que s'il est considéré comme un étranger c'est pas pour rien... Il me faut mes livres, j'ai besoin d'informations.

\- _**Lequel ?**_ signa Liebel avec intérêt en le suivant alors qu'il avait ouvert la marche.

\- Tu verras bien, rit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, la laissant se coller à lui.

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas, longeant la forêt par l'extérieur cette fois-ci. En voulant reprendre leurs chevaux, Lumière junior avait disparu, ils mirent bien une heure à le retrouver. Le sale canasson avait préféré brouter plus loin que de rester là où son maître l'avait laissé. Pour couronner le tout, il ne répondait pas lorsque le paladin sifflait, ne voulant pas revenir. Il refusait toute forme d'autorité. Les amis du guerriers ainsi que son conjoint ne se privèrent pas de dire que c'était bien son cheval, le faisant donc bouder dans son coin.

Ils se posèrent quelque part, laissant Balthazar chercher l'information dont il avait besoin en fouillant dans son sac enchanté. Ce dernier possédait un fond sans fin, le propriétaire était le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser car le sort ne reconnaissait qu'une seule énergie. C'était plutôt pratique vu tous les livres que le mage pouvait avoir sur lui, ou même ceux qu'il récupérait.

Il sortit donc plusieurs ouvrages, de formes, tailles, et grosseurs différentes, surprenant ses filles qui se mirent à feuilleter certain livres. Surtout Liebel, qui en ouvrait plein devant elle, Kaly penchée au dessus de son épaule, curieuse. Un petit livre écrit en langue ancienne donna plus de difficulté à l'enfant divin, mais ne la ralentit pas longtemps dans sa soif de connaissance. Les adultes étaient toujours impressionnés de ses capacités cognitives, n'y voyant aucune limite.

\- Ah ! Je pense avoir trouvé ! s'exclama l'érudit en se redressant, ses traits se détendant et cassant ce sérieux qui les avaient figé.

\- Alors ? demanda Shin, tous attentif à la réponse.

\- Sur l'une des rares ouvertures bordant les falaises du cratères, un peuple nommé les Wang ont prit place, et bloque tout passage. Ils revendiquent les terres qui sont derrière comme étant les leurs.

\- Il y a d'autres terres au delà du Cratère ? fit Kaly, surprise et impressionnée.

\- Bien sûr, mais rare sont ceux qui peuvent y aller, justement car les Wang bloque les frontières.

\- Et en quoi ça nous intéresse ? soupira Théo, agacé d'attendre le dénouement.

\- Regardez les illustrations, répondit son amant en posant le livre devant eux, le tournant pour que tous puisse le voir à l'endroit. Les tenues croisées sur la droite du porteur et les descriptions physiques tel que les yeux bridés et les cheveux noirs. D'ailleurs, Shin doit en avoir quelques gênes.

\- Ah bon ? fit ce dernier, étonné.

\- Tes yeux sont fin, plus que les nôtres, donc ton clan devait avoir des ascendants des Wang.

\- _**Alors ce garçon qu'on a vu, il le serait aussi ?**_ signa Liebel.

\- Les inclinaisons pour le salut, les excuses ou les remerciements sont une des coutumes de ce peuple, et il semblait bien les connaître. Il doit être un réfugier pour une raison quelconque, et les personnes avec lui sont mortes. Étant seul, les habitants d'ici qui gardent farouchement leurs traditions et origines l'ont renié et banni.

\- Il ne semblait pas être ignorant sur les problèmes avec ces phénomènes de sang, ajouta Grunlek. Il doit savoir quelque chose mais à peur que les villageois ne s'en prenne à lui.

\- On pourrait lui proposer de l'escorter dans une autre ville, où il aurait plus de chance, en échange d'informations, suggéra Shin.

\- C'est une idée, vous en pensez quoi ? Théo, Bob ?

\- On peut essayer, soupira le paladin, ne voyant pas d'autre alternative pour le moment, avant de se tourner vers son amant silencieux. Bob ?

\- Hein ? Pardon, je réfléchissais..., sourit-il pauvrement en se frottant la nuque avec embarra.

\- Soit un peu attentif ! râla son concubin.

Les adultes le comprirent rien que par la réaction du demi-diable, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire, quelque chose de grave. Mais il ne voulait pas les alarmer. Si les habitants gardaient un silence absolu sur leur divins et lieux de culte, et que les nobles les ignoraient, alors ils avaient tout intérêt à s'intéresser à cette "garce".

\- Bien, on va essayer de trouver le gamin avec Shin et de le questionner à nouveau, commença le mage. Théo, Grun, vous allez prendre les filles pour aller voir cette femme dont parlait cet enfoiré.

\- Pourquoi moi ? grogna le guerrier. Je croyais que je faisais toujours tout capoter en discussion.

\- Ce nobliau se méfie de moi, à juste titre. Si vous vous faites prendre, Grunlek pourra lui parler et toi tu pourras user de persuasion s'il le faut, et non être brûlé sur la place publique. Ils feront attention aux petites et non à vous, des détails importants pourraient fureter.

\- Bien on fait comme ça, accepta le nain se levant. On se rejoint au même endroit ?

\- Non, ici. Il y a ce pommier où était le petit, je voudrais voir quelque chose mais si ça libère des saloperies, je préférerais qu'on soit ensemble.

\- Ne fait rien de stupide, le prévint Théo une fois debout, le regardant faire de même.

\- Je te retourne l'avertissement, dit-il d'une voix espiègle, souriant doucement.

Le soldat le fixa, un rictus remontant le coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette en selle après avoir arracher son regard au sien. Grunlek fit la courte échelle aux enfants pour qu'elles montent sur Glacier, puis attrapa le bras de son ami pour grimper derrière lui. Il demanda également à Eden de rester avec les deux restant, ne pouvant l'emmener pour l'infiltration. Ils lancèrent ensuite les chevaux aux galops, Balthazar et Shin les regardant s'éloigner. Tous deux savaient qu'ils seront en sécurité derrière les murs de la ville, ça les rassurait.

En contournant les murs, ils trouvèrent un passage grillagé dans les douves. Kaly écarta l'eau sur leur passage pour qu'ils puissent l'atteindre à pied, et Grunlek souleva la porte pour qu'ils puissent s'y engouffrer. Le tunnel était large et s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Liebel invoqua donc la lumière pour éclairer sa famille, se tenant juste derrière son père, suivit de sa sœur, et son oncle fermant la marche.

Ils passèrent sous la ville un bon moment avant de remonter et de forcer une trappe pour ressortir. Un autre mur immense prouva qu'il s'agissait de la limite entre les bourgeois et le château. Une petite fenêtre haute était le seul passage disponible, alors Théo y fit passer ses filles pour qu'elles trouvent le moyen de distraire les gardes à l'entrée qui était plus loin. Elles roulèrent habilement au sol, derrière un tas de caisses de marchandise, sûrement une livraison tout juste faite. Un abreuvoir pour les chevaux était près des écuries de l'autre côté de la cour, et de l'entrée par le fait. La rouquine contrôla l'eau pour le renverser, les gardes se retournant subitement pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Liebel envoya un éclaire sur un panneau derrière eux pour qu'ils s'en occupent, puis attendit patiemment que le paladin et le Nain arrivent.

Les adultes les rejoignirent et passèrent derrière les caisses pour rejoindre l'escalier menant sous le château en visible rénovation. La porte était ouverte, ils atterrirent donc dans les cuisines et profitèrent que personne n'y étaient pour la quitter le plus rapidement possible. Une fois dans les couloirs de la demeure, ils s'infiltrèrent dans les étages supérieurs en espérant y trouver les quartiers des nobles. Seulement, la surveillance fut plus forte près d'une tour et un garde leur tomba dessus. Fort heureusement, ce ne fut qu'une formalité avec le coup de poing bien placé de Grunlek.

Kaly observa le garde tandis que les adultes se disputaient sur la direction inconnue qu'ils devaient prendre. Elle plissa les yeux en ressentant quelque chose de nouveau, comme si une flopée de connaissances étaient à sa porter. Avec prudence elle tendit sa main vers le visage de l'homme en armure et put discerner les contours d'images et des murmures caressèrent ses tympans. Elle plaqua donc ses paumes sur les joues de sa victime inconsciente et se sentit plonger dans son esprit. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et rendit ses prunelles entièrement noires, celles du garde s'écarquillant sous le choc de l'intrusion. L'agitation attira l'attention du guerrier et de l'ingénieur, tous deux surpris par ce que faisait l'enfant. Ils la laissèrent faire, sentant qu'elle n'agissait pas par impulsivité, une énergie étrangère émanant d'elle.

Elle se sépara du garde vivement et se recula de quelques pas, l'homme sombrant de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Elle dévisagea ses mains, pétrifiée de choc par ce que qu'elle venait de réaliser, avant de lever brusquement la tête et de courir dans un couloir. Sa famille la suivirent de près, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait et conseillant qu'elle ralentisse avant qu'ils ne se fassent remarquer. Elle bondit ensuite sur une porte pour l'ouvrir dans la voler et atterrir dans une vaste chambre avec un espace salon.

Une femme devant sa coiffeuse reposa sa brosse en regardant les intrus avec intrigue. Elle ne semblait nullement, étonnée ou même paniquée. De part sa tenue riche et sa coiffure parfaitement organisé, ainsi que les bijoux de haute valeur qui la parait, ils surent qu'elle était la personne qu'ils recherchaient.

\- Comment..., commença Théo en regardant sa fille, n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase.

\- Je l'ai vu dans la tête du gars... Dame Mirabelle de Vonghan... C'est elle que l'autre fils de pute appelle "garce"...

\- Ton putain de langage ! la corrigea son père en la frappant derrière la tête.

\- Aïeuh ! C'est pas une façon de dire merci...

\- Pardonnez-moi mais... qui êtes-vous ? Je n'attendais pas de visiteur, surtout que mon charmant père refuse que je sorte de cette pièce, intervint la femme aux cheveux d'or, avant de sourire avec amusement. Quoi que ce surnom lui convient plutôt bien...

\- Désolé de venir sans autorisation, fit Grunlek en fermant la porte derrière eux. Mais nous voudrions quelques informations sur les phénomènes qui vous pose problème.

Elle se leva et les invita à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils, les laissant prendre place et leur servit un peu d'eau en tirant le plateau roulant comportant des pâtisseries. Les filles se raidirent et salivèrent en lorgnant sur les gâteaux, regardant leur père pour avoir son accord. Le guerrier fut méfiant, alors la noble pris un muffin pour en croquer un morceau. Rassurer que rien n'était empoisonné, il fit un signe de tête à ses enfants qui se ruèrent sur le plateau.

\- Si vous pouvez arrêter ces horribles tragédies, j'en serais forte aise, soupira Mirabelle, après avoir avalé, en posant son gâteau. Mon père est déjà quelqu'un qui est trop protecteur et possessif, je ne pouvais pas me rendre en ville sans un cortège armée, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus quitter cette pièce.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Quatre ans, huit mois, neuf jours, dix-neuf heures heures et vingt-cinq minutes.

\- Vous avez compté ?! s'exclama Kaly, aussi surprise que sa sœur.

\- Je n'ai plus que ça à faire, chère enfant...

\- Vous savez ce qui est arrivé ? questionna le nain.

\- Nous avons découvert un groupe de sorcières qui s'adonnaient à des sacrifices humains en utilisant les villageois pour leur rituel. Mon père n'en avait cure jusqu'à ce qu'un noble de la ville soit porté disparu. Il a alors lancé une chasse aux sorcières et les fait brûler sur la place du village.

\- Vous pensez qu'une sorcière serait derrière tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, déjà que je suis tenue à l'écart de tout, je ne peux que supposer qu'une vengeance est en court. Mon père est un arrogant inconscient, s'il pouvait s'étouffer avec son pain, je remercierais les divins ! répondit-elle amèrement. Ce que je peux vous assurer, c'est que les chasseurs sont les villageois eux même, peut-être qu'avec quelques pièces ils vous répondront facilement. Sinon dites que vous avez reçu le signe de Gorgomme, ils auront assez peur pour répondre.

\- _**C'est qui ?**_ signa Kaly à sa soeur, toutes deux ayant la bouche pleine.

\- _**Une divinité ancienne qui est très puissante. Elle récompense d'or ses serviteurs et punie par épidémie et infestations de vermines ceux contre elle**_ , répondit Liebel avant de lécher ses doigts.

\- Super, soupira Théo en se levant. On est venu pour que dalle !

\- S'il y a autant de secret c'est parce que mon père étouffe l'affaire par de l'or, rétorqua la femme, un peu vexée. Il me sait contre son autorité, c'est pour ça qu'il m'enferme et cherche à m'abrutir de gâteaux. Faites attention dans votre quête, une réflexion trop poussée sera aussi mal accueillit que des dons exceptionnels, dit-elle en regardant les enfants qui se figèrent. Les bourreaux, ici, c'est pas ce qui manque.

Des pas retentir dans le couloir. Kaly bondit sur le dossier du canapé en dégainant sa petite hache à double tranchant, Grunlek et Liebel se levant plus calmement avec la noble.

\- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble le gravier de la cours après quatre ans.

\- Volontiers, accepta l'ingénireur en faisant descendre la demi-sirène. Si nous pouvions éviter tout combat, se serait bien.

Les gardes ouvrirent la porte dans la volé, arme en main, mais la fille du dirigeant leur ordonna de les baisser et de laisser ses invités partir. Elle passa ensuite avec la petite famille devant les hommes qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient l'arrêter ou lui obéir. Ils les suivirent donc jusqu'au halle d'entrée, se faisant accueillir par le père de la femme et jeter dehors. La noble se disputait violemment avec lui, en ayant assez d'être enfermé.

\- On verra ça plus tard, jeune fille. Quant à vous, étrangers, Si vous n'êtes pas en dehors de la région avant la nuit je vous ferais pendre par le cou jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivent !

\- Gel'he gan..., cracha Kaly en faisant rire sa famille qui quittèrent les lieux, laissant le dirigeant perdu car il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle avait dis.

Elle ne donnait que peu d'effort dans les leçons de Balthazar sur les langues mais les insultes, ça, elle les avait parfaitement retenu. Ils franchirent la grande porte cette fois-ci, pas mécontent de ne pas passer dans les égout comme à l'aller. L'ambiance était terriblement mauvaise et les bourgeois les dévisageaient comme s'ils étaient prêt à se jeter à leur gorge. Une fois, la ville quittée, ils durent aller chercher les montures, Lumière refusant toujours de revenir au sifflement de son maître. Agacé d'avoir perdu du temps et visiblement inquiet pour son amant, Théo pressa ses compagnons pour qu'ils rejoignent les autres le plus vite possible.

Balthazar et Shin étaient installés au point de rendez-vous, ils se levèrent lorsqu'ils virent leurs amis revenir. D'un regard lourd d'échange, le couple se rassurèrent mutuellement. Le mage fronça les sourcils devant les traces de poudre sucrée sur le coin des lèvres de ses enfants. Il les essuya du pouce en les faisant rire, tandis que son homme prenait la parole.

\- Ta gamine peu fouiller la tête des gens.

\- De quoi ? Attend, attend... Comment ça "fouiller" ?

\- Kaly..., fit Théo pour l'inciter à s'expliquer.

\- En fait, j'ai senti des trucs bizarres, j'ai pu voir des images, entendre des paroles, comme si j'étais dans les yeux du mec.

\- Tu peux lire les pensées ? se choqua son père.

\- C'est une demi-sirène, fit Shin en haussant les épaules. Elles sont maîtresses dans la manipulation mentale.

\- Bien, bien..., soupira l'érudit en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, se sentant dépassé par les événements. On verra ça plus tard. Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

\- Apparemment, il y aurait une chasse aux sorcières trop poussé, répondit Grunlek, faisant grimacé ces deux amis. Donc on ferait bien de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans le coin. Et vous ? Des nouvelles de Tegwen ?

\- Impossible de le retrouver, leur appris Shin en croisant les bras, un peu boudeur. Il est doué pour dissimuler ses traces...

\- De toute façon il va bientôt faire nuit, déclara Théo en voyant l'horizon orangé se teinter de bleu sombre, les étoiles commençant à briller dans le ciel. On a trop traîné, on va se poser quelque part loin de ce village à la con.

\- Je vote pour, approuva Balthazar en s'étirant avant de ramasser son sac. Demain on ira voir cet arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Kaly.

\- Il y avait des inscriptions dans le bois, je voudrais voir si c'est juste des gravures traditionnelles ou un sort à retardement. On ne verra rien dans le noir, et c'est pas prudent.

Liebel suivit sa famille, qui se mit en marche, en baillant ; cette journée mouvementée l'avait tué de fatigue. Ils s'éloignèrent en contournant la forêt pour se trouver un endroit correct et suffisamment découvert pour prévenir de tout danger. En arrivant à la prairie comportant l'arbre ancien, ils surprirent un groupe de personne traîner quelqu'un par le cou avec une corde : c'était des villageois avec Tegwen. Pas étonnant qu'ils s'en prennent à lui, l'étranger reclus et caché en forêt. Les derniers événements avaient été la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Ils se précipitèrent pour aller l'aider, ne supportant pas qu'un innocent soit ainsi maltraité et pendu par superstition. Les hommes traînaient l'enfant qui se débattait en pleurant, paniqué, et les femmes hurlaient qu'il allait rejoindre l'enfer. Le petit se crispa de plus en plus, ses supplications déjà brisées par la corde qui serrait sa gorge se turent progressivement. Il suffoquait.

Shin brandit son arc et le tendit avant de lâcher sa flèche de glace. Elle transperça le crâne d'un des deux hommes qui s'apprêtait à pendre le garçon sur une branche du pommier. La corde se relâcha et redonna un peu d'air au petit qui trembla brusquement. Ses paupières se rouvrir et dévoilèrent des prunelles écarlates et brillantes, visible depuis la position de la famille. Les villageois se mirent alors à convulser et hurler avant d'imploser, leur sang s'extirpant violemment de leurs corps. L'hémoglobine commença à former une créature informe mais Tegwen s'évanouit, et le sang retomba tel une vague au sol.

Les aventuriers avait stoppé leurs montures lorsque les villageois avaient implosé, et observés le phénomène avec choc. Ils comprirent alors subitement toute l'histoire et pourquoi tant de secret y résidait. Les choses allaient être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'ils ne l'avaient cru.

\- Merde..., souffla Shin, calmant glacier qui avait paniqué avec les autres bêtes sous la puissance morbide ressentit. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On peut pas le laisser là..., répondit Grunlek avant d'échanger un regard avec eux.

\- Bon... Allons l'aider, dans ce cas, soupira Balthazar en se donnant du courage et talonnant Brasier pour qu'il avance.


	41. Chapter 40

Oha-yooooo !

Merci pour les review, favs, et follow~ ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai dû fini un tas de merdier avant que maintenant, je suis en retard ! (≧▽≦) Mais j'ai tout fini ! Le chapitre 3 de mon manga est posté, ce chapitre aussi, Désintox a été corrigé par un généreux individu... tout est bien en ordre !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! (*^▽^*)

* * *

Tegwen ouvrit lentement les paupières, un marteau semblant s'acharner à l'intérieur de son crâne. La première chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux immaculés, les pupilles blanchâtres fixées sur lui. Liebel fut soulevée et posée plus loin par Théo qui le dévisagea avec méfiance avant de s'éloigner. Balthazar apparu alors dans son champs de vision et sembla échanger avec son groupe. Les sons étaient brouillés, et il avait la désagréable impression d'être dans une boite. Son ouïe s'éclaircit peu à peu et il put entendre le mage s'enquérir de son état.

Les mots allaient passer ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela brusquement de ce qui s'était passé avec les villageois. La panique le prit à la gorge et il bondit en tentant de se reculer, se faisant vite bloquer par un arbre. Les cheveux détachés et en bataille, ses mèches noires passaient devant son visage, ses yeux bleu écarquillés.

\- Hey, doucement petit, t'as eu un poumon perforé par une côte, on t'a soigné mais tu n'es pas encore remit, fit le mage en levant les mains, essayant de le calmer et de venir à lui.

\- M'approchez-pas..., bredouillant l'enfant d'une voix à peine audible, terrorisé et tremblant. Ne...

\- On est là pour t'aider, d'accord ? continua-t-il en s'avançant encore un peu.

Tegwen prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts se crispèrent sur son crâne alors qu'il serrait les dents. Balthazar était à deux doigts de le toucher, lorsque ses yeux virèrent de suite au rouge vif. L'érudit sentit son sang bouillir et suinter sur sa paume, lui donnant la nausée. Théo réagit directement en l'attrapant par derrière et reculant d'un bon avec lui. Il soigna de suite la peau déchirée de son amant, gardant sa main dans la sienne en le serrant contre son torse avec possessivité. Il dévisagea le jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui, préférant la prudence. Son compagnon ne fut pas autant sur ses gardes, étudiant avec attention l'enfant paniqué.

\- Tu dois prendre de profondes respirations et penser à la chose qui tu rends le plus serin ! s'exclama-t-il, craignant également qu'il perde le contrôle. Inspire doucement, et expire autant que tu peux...

Le garçon, les yeux fermés, tenta d'appliquer ses conseilles. Sa respiration était tremblante mais l'énergie qu'il dégageait se calmait peu à peu, et se confinait de nouveau dans son corps.

\- Voilà, continue, tranquillement, comme une méditation...

Lentement, les tremblements se stoppèrent et le petit reprit le contrôle de lui même, bien qu'au prix d'un gros effort et de la plupart de sa psyché. Il rouvrit les yeux en s'entourant de ses bras, le froid mordant soudainement sa peau malgré ses vêtements. En voyant le paladin serrer étroitement le mage, il rougit et détourna le regard, comprenant la nature de leur relation. Il fut alors intimidé par les problèmes qu'il avait causer au groupe alors qu'ils étaient des étrangers.

\- Merci infiniment pour m'avoir aidé, et désolé de vous apporter des ennuis. Il faut que je rentre maintenant...

\- Et attendre que d'autres villageois viennent pour te pendre ? Si t'as pas de meilleures idées pour mourir fait le toi-même c'est plus rapide ! cracha Théo.

L'une de ses mains étant prisonnière ce celle du guerrier, le mage lui claqua la joue du bout de ses doigts libres. Son amant le regarda, surpris, ne s'étant pas attendu au contact, avant de faire la tête. L'érudit soupira en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son conjoint et se relâcha.

\- Bien, donc c'est toi qui est à l'origine de ces phénomènes, si on comprend bien, souffla-t-il avant de se redresser en quittant les bras son homme. Voilà ce qu'on te propose : on t'accompagne jusqu'à une grande ville pour que tu te trouves un travail et un endroit où rester, et sur le chemin je te fais une formation magique.

Le garçon les regarda tour à tour, croisant le sourire de Liebel en dernier. Elle semblait aussi particulière que lui, et pouvait ressentir la pureté de son âme et la profondeur de sa psyché. Ce coup de main inespéré était peut-être sa seule chance de survie et de trouver un endroit en dehors de cette région maudite. Il se tourna vers le mage et hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir correctement sur ses talons. Il se pencha ensuite en mettant ses mains et son front au sol, remerciant humblement le groupe pour leur aide précieuse.

En se relevant il regarda la louve qui le fixait intensément, l'analysant visiblement. Elle était couchée derrière Liebel et Kaly, restant néanmoins tranquille avec Grunlek à ses côtés. Le calme revenu et les présentation faite, Balthazar décida d'assouvir sa curiosité impérieuse sur les origines du garçon.

\- Tu viens des Wang ?

\- Eh bien..., commença le jeune homme en rougissant d'embarras sous l'attention porté sur lui. Oui, des personnes ont quitté le sommet du Cratère et m'ont emmené avec eux.

\- Tu voulais partir ? demanda Shin. Pourquoi ?

\- Non...

\- Tu peux nous faire confiance petit, sourit Grunlek en ressentant ses réticences à se confier. Nous sommes nous même un groupe atypique, tu sais ?

\- ...C'était plutôt un coup d'état... Le dirigeant des Wangs a plusieurs femmes et beaucoup d'enfants. De part mes dons, il me voulait pour le succéder. Alors les habitants m'ont kidnappé.

\- Et tes parents ? fit Kaly, surprise.

\- Il y a d'autres enfants... Ma mère passait ses journées à essayer d'être la préférée de mon père, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'ai eu des parents...

Les sœurs s'échangèrent un regard, surprise. Pour elles, c'était pas possible que des parents n'aiment pas leur enfant, pas avec l'exemple qu'elles avaient eu entre leurs pères, Shin et Akela. Les adultes ne surent pas quoi répondre pour lui remonter le moral. Tous avaient plus ou moins eu des parents aimant et protecteur. Shin avait perdu sa famille dans un massacre, et Grunlek avait été oublié tel un objet. Pour Théo, il n'avait plus que Viktor, n'ayant jamais connu son père, et sa mère avait été assassinée. Seul Balthazar gardait sa mère et sa tante, et son père, mais c'était une autre histoire.

\- Je suis dans le même cas que toi, petit, fit le nain, surprenant l'enfant.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Je suis un héritier direct au trône, les Von Krayn. Mais j'ai refusé de gouverner, je n'aimais pas cette vie monotone et couverte par la misère du peuple et la traîtrise. Aujourd'hui je suis très bien entouré et à la tête d'une famille merveilleuse, finit-il en souriant à ses compagnons qui lui répondirent chaleureusement.

Tegwen sourit en les voyant, espérant trouver un groupe comme celui-ci un jour. Balthazar continua de le questionner sur son peuple, les coutumes et leurs traditions. L'enfant reprit sa bonne humeur en changeant de sujet, n'aimant pas parler de sa famille. Les aventuriers l'écoutèrent donc expliquer les particularité de l'endroit où il avait passé les sept premières années de sa vie.

Les tensions passées, tous purent se reposer, des tours de garde mis en place par précaution. Le lendemain matin, le groupe se réveilla par un doux fumet. Le jeune garçon était allé chercher ses provisions avec Shin, laissant le camp à Grunlek, avant que ce dernier ne fasse la cuisine. Tous se régalèrent donc d'un repas qu'ils avaient peu l'occasion de faire en dehors de leur taverne. Kaly parla de leur maison, intéressant Tegwen sur le fonctionnement de l'établissement. Il frissonna de crainte à l'évocation d'Akela, trouvant visiblement qu'elle était effrayante malgré les rires de la guerrière.

Ils levèrent le camp et dissimulèrent leurs traces avant de partir. Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent les obligea à passer devant la ville fortifiée. Les villageois les esquivèrent en silence, les surprenant d'autant de tenue et de politesse de leurs parts malgré les regards acérés. Un valet arriva vers eux à cheval, deux gardes montées à sa suite. Le groupe plaça les enfants derrière eux et se préparèrent à riposter en cas d'attaque.

\- Messieurs, le duc Jeffrey de Vonghan vous invite à déjeuner pour présenter ses plus humbles excuses. Il souhaite vous récompenser en or pour le travail que vous avez accomplit avec le griffon, et faire réparation des malentendus précédents.

\- Et ma gueule, elle est en nougatine ? siffla Théo, loin d'être dupe.

\- Avec du sucre glace, pouffa Kaly en croisant les bras, échangeant un regard complice avec lui qui rit un peu.

\- Vous êtes en droit de refuser l'invitation, mais sa seigneurie insiste pour que vous acceptiez la récompense, et faire table rase du passé.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Balthazar en fronçant les sourcils. Hier, il nous menaçait de nous faire pendre si on n'avait pas quitté ses terres, qui nous dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'il compte faire ?

\- Il se doutait que vous diriez cela, il m'a donc donné la dote d'excuse comme preuve de bonne foi.

Le valet mit pied à terre et ouvrit sa sacoche de selle avant de donner une grosse bourse au mage. Dès que ce dernier en vérifia le contenu, il s'étouffa et le tendit vers Grunlek qui fit les gros yeux également. Ce cela n'était que le lot pour demander pardon, que donnerait la prime ?! Théo loucha sur le sac avant de se redresser et reprendre son sérieux.

\- L'église de la lumière n'est pas corruptible par l'argent... Balancez un autre sac.

Si ses filles eurent un vague sentiment d'admiration, ce dernier s'écroula à la fin de la phrase. Le reste du groupe était plutôt mort de rire. Tegwen, perdu et inquiet, resta derrière Grunlek en ne désirant que quitter les lieux au plus vite.

\- Je n'ai rien de plus sur moi, mais votre récompense pour le griffon vous attend à la demeure familiale.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Shin à son groupe.

\- _Je le sens pas du tout_ , répondit Balthazar par la pensée. _C'est louche cette histoire._

\- Quelques un d'entre vous pouvez rester ici, o deux et on revient, fit Théo.

\- Comme vous le désirez messires, s'inclina le valet. Toutes solutions que vous choisirez sera la notre.

\- Amenez la récompense ici, alors, répliqua Kaly.

\- Voyez comment les villageois sont après avoir juste vu ce sac d'or, c'est risqué de vous donnez la récompense en ces lieux sans risquer une émeute.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et constatèrent que des groupes de paysans s'amassait autour d'eux, gardant une large distance de sécurité. C'était effectivement dangereux de rester sur place avec autant d'or sans se faire submerger par le nombre. Certes, Kaly et Liebel savaient se défendre, mais Tegwen était encore en apprentissage et un danger pour lui même. Si jamais le peuple découvrait qu'il était la cause des phénomènes, c'était la mort qui les attendait, pour tous.

Après avoir débattu par le biais de la connexion mentale, le groupe fini par accepter de suivre le valet jusqu'au château. Ironiquement, c'était le lieu le plus sécurisé pour eux à l'heure actuelle. Ils traversèrent la ville en suivant les trois hommes et rejoignirent le château. La grand-porte ne se referma pas derrière eux, restant bien ouverte, les rassurant.

Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux et montèrent les marches pour rentrer dans le bâtiment de pierres polies, avant d'être conduit dans un salon. La patience n'était pas le fort de tous, et le jeune garçon manquait de paniquer à chaque seconde. Balthazar s'occupait de lui donner des conseilles pour qu'il garde son calme, laissant Grunlek gérer Kaly et Théo, tandis que Shin empêchait Liebel de toucher aux vases. Des pas vinrent en leur direction après plusieurs minutes, attirant leur attention, avant qu'ils ne voient une femme blonde à l'élégance raffinée entrer dans la pièce.

\- Z'êtes la dame aux gâteaux ! s'exclama la rouquine en la pointant du doigt, la faisant pouffer, mais se récoltant une tape derrière la tête part le mage. Aïeuh...

\- Je suis navrée d'avoir utilisé le nom de mon père, mais s'il avait entendu que vous invitait, il m'aurait encore fait une scène. Je me présente à ceux qui ne me connaisse pas : Dame Mirabelle de Vonghan, héritière après mariage du duc Jeffrey de Vonghan, enchantée.

\- Enchanté, je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabe Lenon, un mage de la tour rouge. Voici, Shinddha Kory, maître arché. Grunlek Von Krayn, maître nain, et Théo de Silverberg, un membre de l'église de la lumière. Quant à ces chérubins, ce sont nos protégés.

\- Oh je comprend mieux, sourit-elle. Ravis de faire plus correctement votre connaissance, damoiselles et damoiseau.

\- Elle m'a appelé damoiselle, chuchota Kaly à Liebel, toutes deux hilares.

\- Vous n'êtes plus enfermé ? demanda Grunlek.

\- J'ai du batailler avec mon père, mais ma parole est enfin entendu. Je peux au moins circuler dans mon château ! Je voulais m'excuser en son nom pour sa paranoïa un peu trop prononcé, et ne pas que vous repartiez avec un mauvais souvenir de notre maison. Les Vonghan sont normalement réputé pour leur raffinement. Nous connaissant les Von Krayn par ailleurs, nos deux noms ne sont pas que quelque peu semblable pour rien.

\- Sérieux ? fit l'érudit en se tournant avec les autres vers le concerné.

\- Nous avons eu des croisements entre nos familles par le biais d'arrangement, nous avons donc une souche financière similaire, d'où le "Von".

\- Et votre daron, il va pas être furax qu'on soit là ? fit Théo.

\- Une fois sous notre toit, les règles d'hospitalités s'imposent, il n'aurait que peu le choix que de vous traitez en tant qu'invitez de marque. L'un d'entre vous est disons, un parent éloigné, j'aimerais beaucoup échanger quelques paroles avant votre départ.

\- On peut décaler le voyage de quelques heures, ça vous va ? proposa le nain.

\- C'est pas la mort, ça va, répondit le demi-diable avant que son compagnon ne refuse vulgairement, se récoltant un regard foudroyant.

\- Bien, vous m'en voyez ravis ! Laissez moi vous offrir quelque chose à boire ou a manger. Les petites ont beaucoup appréciés les gâteaux la dernière fois, fit la blonde en se penchant un peu pour voir les gourmandes rougir d'embarras, la faisant sourire.

\- Merci à vous.

Bien qu'agacé, Théo fut obligé de suivre le mouvement et d'assister à la prise de thé. Les petites, après deux gâteaux, demandèrent à sortir pour se balader un peu. Mirabelle accepta à condition ne pas toucher les armes de décoration. Les enfants acceptèrent et partirent avec Tegwen. Une fois dans le couloir, ils se mirent à courir, riant en arrivant dans une pièce très vaste et dégagée. Kaly se tourna vers Liebel pour savoir où ils étaient. Elle signa mais le jeune garçon répondit également.

\- La salle de bal. Il y en avait une dans la demeure où j'étais.

\- T'as des souvenirs de comment c'était ?

\- Pas trop, j'étais petit, je me souviens surtout des hommes qui m'ont tiré du lit en pleine nuit pour quitter le pays.

\- _**Ça te manque ton chez toi ?**_ signa Liebel, sa sœur disant à voix haute ce qu'elle exprimait.

\- Pas vraiment, j'étais toujours tout seul, je pouvais pas aller plus loin que le jardin et trois adultes devaient toujours être avec moi. J'étais l'héritier en tête, donc fallait me protéger. Mais ils ne chercheront pas à me retrouver, c'est dépenser plus d'argent que nécessaire.

\- Je comprend pas, râla Kaly en se laissant tomber au sol pour s'allonger en étoile et regarder les peintures du plafond. Comment on peut renier son propre enfant ?

\- La culture est différente, c'est tout, la rassura-t-il en s'allongeant aussi, mettant sa tête derrière la sienne, Liebel venant les rejoindre en trouvant ça amusant.

\- Y'a pas que toi, je veux dire, Liebel et moi, nos parents non plus ont pas voulu de nous, et on vivaient seules. Ils ne nous l'ont pas dit, mais on sait que si jamais nos pères ne nous avaient pas adoptés, on serait morte. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai un dons terrible... Je ne sais que faire du mal aux gens... J'avais peur de mourir, mais je me suis dit : peut-être que c'est préférable.

\- Ah, ferme ta gueule ! râla la rousse en jetant son bras en arrière pour lui donner un coup, n'ayant que faire de son exclamation de douleur. On mérite tous de vivre et d'apprendre.

Tegwen réfléchit un instant à sa phrase emplit de sagesse qui venait très certainement de leur famille. Il finit par briser le silence qui s'était doucement installé.

\- Vos pères... Ils ont l'air de beaucoup tenir l'un à l'autre.

\- Ouaip, répondit Kaly, sa sœur levant le pouce en l'air. Ils ont déjà faillit se perdre plusieurs fois, maintenant ils sont un peu flippés.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vois deux hommes ensembles, ça me fait bizarre...

\- Bah, en quoi ? se redressa-t-elle, ne comprenant pas, Liebel non plus.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout, on m'a toujours dit que c'était pas bien, qu'il fallait qu'un homme épouse une femme et inversement.

\- Tout ce que je vois c'est que papa et dad ils sont amoureux, et que c'est pas différent de tonton Shin et tante Akela.

\- Si c'est pareil, pourquoi c'est interdit ?

\- Bonne question...

\- _**Peut-être que dad sait**_ , suggéra Liebel. _ **Lui il sait plein de truc.**_

\- On lui demandera... On va chercher les cuisines ? Il y a peut-être d'autres gâteaux !

La blanche sourit en émettant ce sifflement qui est son rire, et se leva avec enthousiasme. Tegwen préféra les suivre, ne voulant pas être seul dans ce grand château. Ils cherchèrent la pièce voulu, mais tombèrent sur une porte fermée. Vexé, Kaly grogna et donna un lourd coup de pied dedans pour faire sauter le verrou, le garçon paniquant de se faire prendre en pleine bêtise.

Ils débouchèrent sur une bibliothèque semblant ancienne, un ensemble d'alchimie à disposition. La déesse sauta sur la chaise pour voir l'épais ouvrage ouvert sur le bureau et le feuilleta. Kaly observa les choses étranges dans les bocaux en verre, tirant une grimace écœurée. Leur ami étudia plutôt la table d'alchimie, sentant les flacons.

\- Ça à servit il y a peu, quelques heures tout au plus.

\- C'est un lézard ou un cornichon ? fit la rousse, dubitative.

Liebel claqua la langue, attirant leur attention. Ils arrivèrent à coté d'elle et montèrent d'un genou sur la chaise pour voir le livre. Le doigt de la petite pointa un paragraphe expliquant comment procéder à une sorte de rituel. Rien de très surprenant en vu du coin où ils étaient, mais quelques détails les firent tiquer.

\- Utiliser du sang ? C'est un rituel de magie noire ? demanda Tegwen vers les deux autres.

\- Ça pue la merde cette histoire.

\- _**On ferait bien de retrouver les parents**_ , signa la blanche, inquiète.

\- On doit leur dire pour cette pièce, c'est trop bizarre, approuva sa sœur.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, emportant le marque page qui représentait un symbole étrange qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. En revenant sur leurs pas, ils se mirent à tourner en rond et paniquèrent un peu. Ils tombèrent sur un garde, et honteux, avouèrent être perdu. L'homme soupira et les dirigeant dans les couloirs avant d'ouvrir une porte et de se reculer. Les jeunes s'apprêtèrent à entré mais virent juste un petit salon ordinaire. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre qu'ils se firent attraper par derrière, un bandeau passant sur leur bouche. Les enfants essayèrent d'utiliser leurs magies mais sentirent comme une barrière, un blocage. Ils se firent frapper derrière la tête, la déesse faisant tomber le collier qui marquait la page du grimoire.

.

* * *

.

Du côté des adultes, l'absence des enfants au moment du départ se fit vite remarquer. Balthazar partie avec Shin et Mirabelle d'un côté pour les chercher, son amant et Grunlek allant dans l'autre sens. Ils arrivèrent sur un petit salon ouvert et examinèrent la pièce rapidement avant de s'apprêter à partir. Le mage se stoppa, revenant sur ses pas en se penchant pour tirer quelque chose sous le fauteuil de l'entrée. Il entendit l'archer lui demander pourquoi il ne venait pas, et son hôte s'approcher. Il reconnu directement le symbole en flèche à double pieds pointue, une tête cornue par dessus : l'église du sang.

Une sorte d'alarme d'urgence raisonna dans son esprit, sachant que ce bijou n'aurait pas traîné ici par inadvertance mais qu'il était tombé. Si ses enfants l'avaient trouvé et tentés de le ramener, alors ils ont du se faire prendre, d'où leur absence. Pour que ses filles se laissent faire, c'est qu'elles n'avaient pas pu utiliser leurs dons. Par curiosité, l'érudit chercha à faire vibrer sa magie, en vint. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il n'y avait rien sur les murs, et quand Théo s'était infiltré, Kaly a pu utiliser ses capacités, donc ce n'était pas le lieu en lui même.

Soudain il réalisa : les gâteaux. Quoi de mieux pour amadouer quelqu'un qu'une tasse de thé et une pâtisserie après une alléchante invitation ? C'était adroit, et futé, la bougresse les avait mis en confiance alors qu'elle était la commanditaire depuis le début. Mirabelle fut juste derrière lui, alors il sortie vivement son coutelas de sa manche et lui entailla le bras. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en se reculant, Shin se mettant sur ses gardes en connaissant assez son ami pour savoir qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour rien.

\- Dites-moi, Mirabelle... Où est votre père ?

La femme retira son masque de fragilité et eu une expression sereine et calculatrice, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle retira sa main de son bras, dévoilant juste une plaie ouverte sans que la moindre goûte de sang ne tombe. Elle en était comme totalement dépourvu.

\- J'ai bien fait de prévoir ces gâteaux, vous êtes bien trop intelligent pour votre propre bien. Mais sachez que je n'ai pas manger, mage.

Elle claqua des doigts et fit monter le sang des deux hommes jusqu'à leur tête, leur faisant perdre connaissance avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.


	42. Chapter 41

Oha-yoooo !ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Merci pour les reviews, les favs et les follows~ C'est toujours un plaisir de voir vos retours et d'y répondre ! o(^▽^)o J'essaye de me rattraper après ces longs mois de silence sans chapitre, donc tant que je suis inspirée, je vous fais du contenu~ （‐＾▽＾‐）

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ (*＾▽＾)／

* * *

Théo se figea, l'intrigue, puis l'inquiétude se lut sur son visage. Grunlek se tourna vers lui, le questionnant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est vide.

\- De quoi ? La pièce ?

\- Nan, ma tête.

\- Excuse-moi, rit le nain. Mais c'est pas nouveau !

\- Ah, ta gueule ! Je parlais pas de ça ! Je veux dire, mes pensées, elles sont toutes seules. Normalement je sens... Y'a un truc en plus, tu vois ? Là c'est complètement vide...

Avec son maigre vocabulaire, le paladin parlait de l'union du diable. S'il ne ressentait plus Balthazar, c'est que son pré-sentiment était fondé. Depuis leur arrivé, le soldat n'était pas à l'aise et méfiant. De plus, il n'avait que très peu apprécié les avances de Mirabelle envers son amant tout à l'heure, passant un bras derrière son dossier pour lui faire comprendre de lâcher l'affaire. Le mage avait désespéré de ce manque de discrétion, surtout après que la jeune femme ait surpris Kaly appeler Théo "papa".

Le paladin tourna les talons après un moment de silence, et se mit à courir vers la position de leurs amis. Grunlek le suivit, se faisant du soucie pour les deux membres de leur groupe. Ils cherchèrent longuement dans le château, ne trouvant pas même un garde pour le questionner. Le guerrier perdit peu à peu patiente, et son angoisse le poussa à enfoncer toujours plus de portes. Son ami ne le réprimanda pas, l'imitant pour aller plus vite. Ce fut l'arrivé d'Eden, pourtant rester à l'extérieur du village, qui les alerta. Ils la suivirent alors qu'elle flairait rapidement le sol et atterrirent dans les sous-sol du bâtiment.

Un pauvre malheureux décida de se mettre sur leur chemin, cependant il découvrit que lorsqu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, Théo ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Il finit embroché, la lame gigota dans son estomac jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de parler sous les yeux foudroyant de son bourreau. Ses aveux fait, sa nuque fut cassée, et les intrus continuèrent leur chemin. Rapidement, les cellules du fond dévoilèrent Balthazar et Shin. Ils n'étaient pas entravés, mais encore inconscient. Le paladin donna un brutal coup de pied dans celle de son amant et l'ouvrit dans la volé, se précipitant sur lui pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Après plusieurs tapes sur ses joues et des appels inquiets, le demi-diable finit par ouvrir les yeux, peinant a reprendre ses repères. Soulagé, le soldat l'enlaça tandis qu'il les remettait debout, et le soutenu pour ne pas qu'il tombe lorsqu'il fut sur ses pieds.

\- Où est cette pute ? Elle a les gamins ?

\- Euh... Ouais, elle nous a empoisonné avec ses gâteaux à la con, on pouvait pas utiliser notre mana. Elle savait qu'on serait plus vulnérable que toi et Grun, alors elle nous a piéger... comment va Shin ? Shin ?

\- Ouais, ça va..., répondit ce dernier en se massant l'arrière-crâne. La garce...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? demanda Grunlek.

Balthazar prit une pause pour remettre ses idées en place, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de devenir blême. Il jura en se précipitant dans le couloir, ses amis à sa suite. Pour aller plus vite, il continua d'expliquer la situation tout en courant en tête de lice.

\- Cette espèce de salope fait partie de l'église du sang, et visiblement elle est une grande prêtresse ! Elle doit avoir besoin de nombreux sacrifice pour regagner ses pouvoirs, et même sans, elle semble terriblement dangereuse ! Son père le savait alors il l'a fait enfermé pour la contenir ! Elle ne saigne pas, elle doit donc être déjà l'hôte d'un pouvoir qu'on ne soupçonne même pas ! Si elle veut s'emparer d'un élémentaire du sang, il lui fait une personne qui en possède déjà un ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Tegwen le soit, des dons comme ça, c'est pas humain ! Si elle le sacrifie, elle va non seulement gonfler son pouvoir, mais en plus devenir plus puissante avec l'élémentaire !

\- Elle nous aura bien caché son jeu avec son histoire ! cracha Grunlek.

\- Je vais lui défoncé sa gueule en long, en large, et en travers ! Elle va rien capté à sa vie de pouffiasse ! cria Théo, furieux.

\- C'est pas moi qui t'en empêchera ! ajouta son conjoint, tous arrivant dans la cours du château.

Ils freinèrent d'un bloc, se retrouvant face à une vingtaine de garde en armure lourde. Sans psyché, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leur force physique, et le seul qui avait encore sa magie n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Celui-ci invoqua la foudre en levant sa lame en l'air, avec un peu de chance, le tumulte leur permettra de prendre le dessus malgré leur infériorité numérique.

Les nuages sombres s'amassèrent en masse rapidement, le temps n'étant déjà pas radieux de base, et les sons sourds roulèrent dans les cieux. L'incompréhension des gardes les stoppèrent alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à charger le groupe, levant les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils furent frappé par un premier éclaire, la panique se généralisant après le second, et tous se dispersant au troisième. Faut dire que la foudre était rapide, et pas des plus petites. Les amis en profitèrent pour sauter sur leurs montures à côté de l'écurie, et prendre la fuite. Lumière junior refusa d'écouter son maître et n'évita pas un garde sur son chemin, mais rentra dedans la tête la première, brisant sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Oh, oh ! siffla fièrement le paladin, son cheval accélérant.

\- Bien joué ! complimenta le mage.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir où passer, il était évidant que Mirabelle était au lieu de culte en haut de la montagne. Le chemin leur paru long, et ils poussèrent les chevaux à gravirent les escaliers étroits. Les marches de pierres étaient à moitié brisées, et d'autres recouvertes par la terre, la monter devenant une simple pente raide et glissante. Des traces étaient visibles dans le sol, visiblement les prisonniers avaient fait des siennes.

Du sang présent en masse au sol inquiéta les parents, mais la découverte d'un cadavre de garde au bras lacéré de morsure les rassurèrent. Sans aucun doute, Kaly avait usé de ses crocs de sirène pour se débattre férocement, tranchant tendons et veines. Son tortionnaire n'avait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Ils parvinrent au sommet après dix bonne minutes, trouvant les menhirs entourés d'une barrière rouge et sombre à la fois. La combinaison de la magie malsaine et du sang empestait la mort, et un vent macabre balayait l'endroit. Au centre de la scène, sur l'hôtel de sacrifice, était placé Tegwen attaché sur la pierre, Kaly et Liebel étaient dos à dos, une corde solidement nouée les tenant ensemble. Elles essayaient de se débattre, et retrouvèrent un peu d'espoir de voir leur famille au loin.

Les pères essayèrent de briser la barrière par tous les moyens, redoublant d'ardeur en voyant le rituel avancer. Mirabelle était de dos, ses cheveux réuni dans un chignon éclaté dont quelques mèches tombaient dans son dos découvert par sa robe aguichante. Cette dernière était fendue sur les côtés, dévoilant ses jambes et ses chaussures à talons dont les laçages remontaient jusqu'à ses cuisses. Le tissu pourpre était léger, et des écritures mauves brillaient, réagissant à ses psaumes.

L'énervement de Théo lui fit invoquer Damoclès, la brume noire l'entourant dangereusement. Son poing passa alors au travers de la barrière comme si elle n'était pas là, le surprenant. Ses compagnons lui jetèrent un regard étonné, s'acharnant avec plus de force pour passer aussi. L'affiliation avec la mort devait permettre une sorte de reconnaissance énergétique, et la barrière n'agissait plus. Le soldat profita de cet avantage et chargea la sorcière comme un bélier, la faisant crier alors qu'il la plaqua brutalement au sol. Il ne voulut pas lui laisser la moindre seconde, connaissant parfaitement les danger de cette magie, mais un étau de sang se forma autour de sa lame qu'il avait tenté d'abattre sur elle.

Son attaque eu l'avantage de briser la concentration de l'invocatrice et casser la barrière qui empêchait les autres de les rejoindre. Le mage se précipita sur ses filles, tandis que Shin s'occupa de Tegwen qui reprenait conscience, Grunlek se postant non loin de Théo en soutient.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû intervenir, paladin, fit la jeune femme.

\- Ferme là, ou je te frappe dans la bouche jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus articuler ! gronda sourdement son adversaire.

\- Si vous pensiez que j'étais un monstre..., commença-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant avant que sa voix ne devienne de plus en plus rauque et démoniaque, loin d'être naturelle. Attendez de voir ma véritable forme.

Le corps se déchira sous les yeux du soldat qui se recula d'un bon, prenant de la distance avec son groupe. Mirabelle se transforma en une gigantesque créature informe et immonde, composée de multiples corps divers et variés. Son énergie sombre vibrait avec puissance autour d'elle, faisant frissonner les aventuriers d'horreur.

\- Super, on fait quoi maintenant ? On l'attaque avec des brindilles ? Parce qu'on a plus de magie ! lança Balthazar en tenant ses enfants derrière lui.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra ? paniqua Kaly.

\- C'était dans du sucre rapide, ce ne devrait être qu'une question de minutes maintenant.

\- On va devoir survivre pendant tout ce temps ? blêmit Shin, démuni avec ses petits couteaux.

\- Ce machin doit pouvoir brûler, mais il nous faut gagner du temps !

\- Vous serez mort bien avant ! tonna la créature qui finit de se former.

Cette dernière se jeta sur eux pour les attaquer, les dispersant autour d'elle. Théo hurla à son amant, qu'il voyait à l'opposer de lui avec les enfants, de ne pas prendre part au combat. L'ordre vexa le mage, mais il dût bien avouer être totalement inutile pour le moment. Shin et Grunlek essayèrent d'attaquer prudemment au corps à corps à différents endroits, Théo essayant de contourner l'ennemi en donnant quelques coups d'épée. Des morceaux de cadavres tombèrent, donnant espoir de pouvoir démembrer cette chose. Cependant, les parties se mirent à bouger et ramper rapidement vers ceux qui s'écartaient volontairement du combat.

Balthazar essaya de les stopper en donnant des coups avec son bâton, écrasant du pied les mains qui cherchait à les attraper à la gorge. Tegwen et Kaly lui prêtèrent main forte, Liebel pétrifiée d'horreur derrière eux. Être traquée et poursuivit la figeait dans un choc trop profond pour qu'elle puisse réagir, c'était un traumatisme que sa famille ne savait pas guérir.

Peinant à se défendre, la rouquine essaya de secouer sa sœur, de la faire bouger. Elle lui cria des paroles que la blanche n'entendait pas, louchant sur les choses innommables qui tentaient de l'attraper. Kaly la gifla, aussi fort qu'elle le put et la secoua à nouveau par les épaules. Sa torpeur de terreur s'amenuisa, les sons revenant peu à peu dans ses tympans alors qu'elle comprenait progressivement ce que lui demandait sa frangine.

\- Il nous faut des armes ! Cherche quelque chose et vite !

La petite déesse entendit le mot "arme" en boucle dans son esprit, son corps tremblant de part en part. Lentement, elle reprit conscience et se concentra uniquement sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Kaly repartit au combat, jetant de lourdes pierres pour défendre son aînée pétrifiée. Liebel ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, se répétant encore et encore ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle resta vulnérable pendant une petite minute, mais rouvrit les yeux avec détermination, cherchant autour d'elle tout ce qui pouvait servir d'armes.

Elle chercha entre les roches et tomba sur un tas d'objet déposés dans un creux, caché. Sûrement les effets personnels des sacrifices humains. Elle attrapa une masse, une épée fendue, et une autre lame longue encore dans son étui. Le style lui était totalement inconnu, mais l'objet semblait en bonne état. Elle revint auprès de son père et lui présenta sa trouvaille. Le mage prit au hasard et eu la lame fendue, Kaly prenant la masse. Tegwen n'eut pas le choix, mais la dernière arme lui semblait familière.

Il dégaina et dévoila une longue lame finement forgée, et étincelante, la garde tressée étant abîmée en comportant déjà la forme d'une autre main. Il sourit et se mit dans une position qui surprit le demi-diable, le paladin la voyant rapidement le temps d'une seconde. Presque de profile, l'épée tenue au niveau du bassin avec souplesse, le garçon se concentra sur le membre qui lui sauta dessus. D'un geste vif, mais encore imprécis, il fendit son assaillant en levant la lame, et l'écrasa du pied une fois au sol.

\- PETIT CON, LAISSE PAS TON DOS À DÉCOUVERT !

Le cri du membre de la lumière l'alerta, il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un tronc pourri muni d'une demi-tête décharnée et d'un bras difforme fondre sur lui et le plaquer au sol. La terreur fut si intense qu'il ne put même pas crier, persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Un glaive transperça son adversaire qui s'agita encore un peu avant de se figer, et fut repoussé sur le côté. En levant les yeux, il découvrir Théo, et le sentit lui empoigner le col pour le redresser.

\- C'est un combat réel, pas un exercice ! Alors arrête de penser et réagit !

\- Euh, oui pardon ! bégaya l'enfant.

\- Arrête et bas-toi ! cria le paladin en repoussant un bras de la créature principale avec son bouclier.

Balthazar jura, claquant plusieurs fois des doigts de sa main gauche, cherchant en vain sa magie qu'il sentait pourtant revenir. Puis, une flammèche lézarda sur la peau de son pouce, s'élevant timidement. Un large sourire carnassier se plaqua sur son visage.

\- Oh, yeah...

Il planta son bâton dans le sol derrière lui, concentrant sa psyché, Shin faisant de même de l'autre côté de leur ennemi. Son corps s'entoura de flammes qui se firent de plus en plus chaudes à chaque seconde, la température grimpant jusqu'à un record inégalé. Il lâcha tout vers l'avant, submergeant l'être abominable d'un enfers sur terre digne de ce nom. Le demi-élémentaire envoya en même temps deux flèches de glaces bourrées de toute sa psyché, l'impacte causant une implosion de glace si froide que même la terre se craquela, profondément givré. Le choc thermique fit exploser la créature en des millier de morceaux, les membres qui venaient d'elle se contorsionnant douloureusement avant de suivre le même sort.

La place entière fut recouverte de chaires, de bouts d'os, et de sang, le groupe n'y échappant pas. Ils sursautèrent, criant avec dégoût en ayant la net envie de vomir. Tegwen ne supporta pas le choc, ni l'odeur, et s'éloigna de quelques pas précipités pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. Balthazar le rejoignit pour lui frotter le dos, pouffant un peu alors que tout le monde était essoufflé.

\- Au moins, t'as pu les gâteaux dans le ventre.

Le jeune homme geignit, encore malade, prenant appuis sur ses genoux. Le mage se tourna vers ses deux filles, leur gratifiant un immense sourire pour montrer qu'il était fière d'elles. Elles sourirent en retour, heureuses d'avoir été à la hauteur malgré la situation. Théo alla vers Shin d'un pas lourd et furieux, l'attrapant par le col pour le tirer au plus près et le foudroyer du regard, un doigt piquant son torse.

\- Toi... Ne dis plus **jamais** "il ne peut rien arriver de pire" C'est bien clair ?!

\- Oui, oui, oui, promis ! répondit son ami paniqué en levant les mains.

Le guerrier soupira en le lâchant, à bout psychologiquement, puis rejoignit son amant qui le laissa l'enlacer. Ils se serrèrent et se rassurèrent mutuellement, avant de se séparer et de crier de dégoût en voyant que la substance qui les recouvrait les liais de filament gluant. Les enfants détournèrent les yeux en criant aussi, les adultes se mettant a rire.

Kaly alla à la cache de matériel contenant les armes et siffla avec un fort intérêt, dénichant une lourde hache à double lame magnifique et visiblement enchanté par le feu. Sur le métal, les lueurs se reflétaient tel un gouffre de flammes, faisant brillé les yeux de l'enfant.

\- Maggle, je veux ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Hors de question, grogna Théo en lui retirant l'arme des mains.

\- C'EST NAZE ! Je peux savoir pourquoi d'abord ?!

\- T'arrive à peine à la tirée, va pas me faire croire que tu veux te battre avec ! Fais-toi des muscles avant, et on en reparlera.

\- Il y a des objets de valeur là dedans, constata Balthazar en farfouillant. Y'a de quoi se faire un petit pactole.

\- Hey, on trouve une rivière ou autre pour se laver ? proposa Shin, les mains bien écarté du corps.

\- Je connais une source d'eau chaude pas loin, répondit Tegwen. Les bassins sons nombreux et séparés par les roches.

\- On aura pas à attendre de se laver chacun son tour, c'est cool ça, se réjouis Kaly avec Liebel.

\- _**On y va maintenant ?**_ implora la blanche en signant comme elle put, écœurée sur ce qui la couvrait.

\- Ouais, allons-y, pouffa le mage. On te suis, petit.

Le garçon prit les devant et ils descendirent de la montagne. Malgré le temps qu'il leur fallut, et le vent qui les fouettait, ils n'étaient pas sec. Ils traversèrent la forêt, et arrivèrent sur une plaine plus désolée, les arbres calcinés depuis dès décennies, et la lave s'étant durcit pour former un champ de roche. Plus loin des crevasses d'eau fumante était visible, séparées par des murs de pierre brute.

Ils s'y installèrent, chacun prenant un bassin, hormis le couple qui resta ensemble, tout comme les sœurs. Ils gémirent de bonheur de se laver dans une eau délicieusement chaude, et échangèrent quelques plaisanteries. Une fois propres et habillés, ils s'éloignèrent des lieux et prirent la route vers la ville voisine.

Pendant la semaine qu'ils passèrent tous ensemble, Théo donna quelques leçons d'escrime à Tegwen, le conseillant en prenant en compte ses habitudes de base. En dehors des créatures de base qui traînent dans la régions, ils ne furent pas plus attaquer que ça. L'ambiance était plutôt détendu, et tous firent connaissance.

Indéniablement, le moment de la séparation arriva. Le groupe se trouvait sur une colline, la ville visible en contre bas. les sœurs serrant le garçon des deux côtés, l'étouffant et le faisant rire. Pour une fois, Théo ne réagit pas, observant simplement la scène en croisant les bras, l'air neutre. Son conjoint en fut plutôt surpris, mais se dit que le temps et l'habitude devait jouer.

\- Ça va me manquer de plus de réveiller à coup de pied... Je vais devoir me venger sur mon cousin à l'auberge..., geignit Kaly.

\- Ou ne pas le faire du tout, répliqua Shin, désespéré, essayant de sauver son fil des sévisses féminine.

\- Hum... En fait, j'aurais une demande à vous faire, avoua le garçon.

Il écarta les sœurs et prit son courage à deux mains en fixant le sol, se secouant plusieurs fois. Il se tourna ensuite vers Théo et mit les genoux au sol, s'inclinant pour poser le front et ses mains à terre.

\- S'il vous plaît, prenez moi comme apprenti !

Les adultes ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il ose le demander, et s'échangèrent un regard surpris, mais pas étonné. Le paladin resta impassible, l'étudiant longuement, avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et de s'approcher un peu. L'enfant resta obstinément dans la même position, appuyant sa demande jusqu'à avoir une réponse.

Cette dernière se faisant longue, trahissant l'hésitation du concerné, Balthazar se tourna vers lui et le questionna des yeux. Son compagnon l'observa un instant, la réflexion se lisant dans son regard. Après tout, en étant déjà sur les routes comme ça, pourront-ils réellement parfaite un entraînement complexe comme était celui du petit ? Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à maintenant, mais il savait que trop bien que leur bonne étoile pourrait les quitter sans prévenir à n'importe quel moment.

Le gamin pourrait être utile, et rapporter pas mal d'argent à l'auberge. Il était efficace et apprenait facilement. Son enseignement auprès du demi-diable avait été fructueux, et il maîtriser bien plus ses dons particulier. Par ailleurs, le groupe avait appris qu'il n'était pas un demi-élémentaire, mais bien née avec des pouvoirs particulier. Il soupçonnait sa famille d'être des adeptes de l'église du sang, et que des rituels à répétition ont dû lui conférer des dons alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère.

Le petit avait du potentiel, c'était indéniable, aussi bien mage que guerrier. Il était un bon équilibre des deux. Rejoindre leur groupe, ou même travailler pour escorter les marchandises de leur ville à l'auberge de la tante de Balthazar, était fortement envisageable. Théo prit finalement sa décision, quittant les prunelles de son conjoint pour regarder le jeune homme.

.

.

.

\- Tu veux pas plutôt être notre fils ?


	43. Chapter 42

Oha-yoooo !

Merci pour vos review précédentes ! o/ Et JOYEUX NOËL ! Je vous l'offre car c'est le dernier chapitre de la fiction ! Le prochain sera un épilogue pour la saison 3 de la série ! On se portera désormais sur les enfants et leurs aventures ! J'espère que cette phase vous plaira autant que j'ai la hype de la faire~

Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

\- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Balthazar et Théo se relevèrent d'un bon, inquiets à l'entente du cri de Kaly. Shin était à la chasse avec Tegwen, et Grunlek s'occupait de faire chauffer les braises pour le futur repas. La petite famille avait pris un contrat pour se dégourdir, comme chaque mois, parfois ils en faisaient plusieurs à la suite. Ils campaient donc en pleine nature, et les filles s'étaient éloignées pour aller se laver à la rivière non loin. Seulement, après dix minutes, voilà que la seule qui en possédait la capacité, se mettait à crier.

Les pères se précipitèrent sur leur position, n'écoutant que leur instinct parental. Les enfants n'étaient pas encore déshabillés, portant la plupart de leurs vêtements. Liebel avait sa culotte au cheville, couverte de sang, des gouttes carmins coulant le long de l'intérieur de ses jambes. Elle tremblait et paniquait, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle essayait de se soigner mais rien n'y faisait, sa sœur l'éclaboussant d'eau pour la nettoyer, paniquée aussi.

Elles se tournèrent vers leurs pères plus blanc que les cheveux de la déesse, et les questionnèrent du regard. Ils étaient terriblement silencieux, et dévisageait le sous-vêtement souillé alors que toutes pensées se bloquaient dans leurs esprits. Ce fut Balthazar qui réussi à se reprendre, passant une main sur sa bouche, et l'autre se posant sur sa hanche. Il réfléchit un instant, cherchant ses mots, avant de s'avancer vers sa fille raide d'angoisse. De ses pouces, il essuya le coin de ses yeux humides par les larmes, et força un rictus.

\- Ma poupette... Je crois qu'on a oublié de te dire quelque chose sur le fait d'être une femme...

\- C'est quoi ce merdier ?! cria Kaly en sautant sur place, pointant le sang de ses mains tendues. Putain, mais il lui arrive quoi !

\- Calmez-vous, c'est rien... C'est... Ce sont les "règles".

\- On va pas faire un putain de meuble ! Elle saigne comme un goret égorgé ! hurla la rouquine, des écailles commençant à se former sur sa peau, ses jambes tremblant de faiblesse.

\- Nan, ce sont les menstruations, les femmes ont ça une fois par mois pour dire qu'elle peuvent enfanté. C'est normal, et Liebel ne va pas en mourir.

Les petites le dévisagèrent avec choc, et dégoût. Visiblement, elles avaient autant de mal à digérer la nouvelle que lui.

\- PARCE QUE C'EST TOUS LES MOIS ! VA TE FAIRE ! C'EST NAZE !

\- J'y peux rien, je pensais pas que ça arriverais ! cria son père également, Théo toujours muet et blême derrière lui. Normalement, les êtres à moitié humain et à moitié créature ne...

Il se figea soudainement, réalisant qu'on ne connaissait rien de la condition des dieux. Personne n'a dit qu'ils étaient comme les élémentaires, ou même les démons. Seulement, Enoch est un diable, et son fils est stérile. Alors naturellement, le mage était persuadé que sa fille divine l'était aussi. De plus, comment lui apprendre que les femmes saignent chaque mois ? Elles ne connaissaient personne qui aurait pu leur en parler.

\- Mais... Toutes les femmes ? blêmit Kaly. Alors moi aussi...

\- Non, toi tu es à moitié créature, donc je suis sûr et certain que tu es stérile, tu n'auras pas ça. Peut-être mal au ventre et un peu malade, c'est possible, mais tu ne saigneras pas.

\- _**Mais...**_ , essaya de signer Liebel parmi ses tremblements incessant. _**Tante Akela ne saigne pas, elle...**_

\- Tante Akela... S'est éventrée pour ne pas tomber enceinte lorsqu'elle était avec l'autre enfoiré, répondit Balthazar en penchant la tête de droite à gauche et levant les yeux au ciel. Je vous ais parlé de sa captivité il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Eh pourquoi elle fait la chasse à l'esclavagiste, là ? fit Kaly, se calmant enfin, rassurée en grande partie de ne pas avoir à subir les menstruations. Ouais, je me souviens.

\- Mais, ma poupette, tu as douze ans maintenant, donc c'est normal. Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien, fit doucement le demi-diable avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front, souriant autant que possible, lave toi, je vais essayer de trouver de quoi faire une protection. Ensuite on passera dans la ville à deux pas et on va se renseigner... Parce que je t'avoue que ce n'est pas trop mon domaine, rit-il jaune.

Il tourna ensuite les talons, et tira Théo par le poignet, s'éloignant d'abord à rythme normal, avant d'accélérer le pas. Il se stoppa au milieux des arbres, une fois bien hors de vue de ses enfants et s'autorisa enfin à s'effondrer à genoux et frapper le sol.

\- Naaaaan ! Pas ma poupette ! Ils ont pas le droit ! Nan, elle restera une enfant qui tien à peine debout et qui se plains de ses dents de lait qui pousse toute sa viiie ! pleurnicha-t-il en arrachant l'herbe.

Il se leva d'un bon et secoua son époux par les épaulettes de son armure blanche.

\- Mais réagit, putain ! Dis quelque chose !

Théo sembla revenir un minimum à lui, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Bien que déjà écarquillés, ils s'écartèrent plus encore et leur propriétaire se crispa dangereusement.

\- ELLE A SES PUTAIN DE RÈGLES !

Au camps, Grunlek attendait les parents avec inquiétude, jusqu'à entendre le hurlement du paladin et de comprendre. Il explosa de rire, le reste du groupe revenant à ce moment là. Les deux chasseurs étaient blanc comme des linges, pétrifiés à la nouvelle. Il est vrais que malgré les années, personne n'avait parler de ce détail aux filles. Quelque part, personne ne se doutait que ça leur arriverait un jour.

Depuis l'adoption de Tegwen, quatre ans avait passé. Le jeune garçon avait accepté une fois le choc passé, et s'était relevé à la demande de Théo. Appeler ce dernier "papa" avait été une habitude dure à venir, mais après quelques semaines, il était à l'aise avec ce terme. Le mot "Dad" pour l'autre homme fut plus facile. Du fait qu'il lui était étranger, il ne représentait émotionnellement pas la même chose.

En surprenant une conversation lorsqu'ils furent chez eux lors des premiers jours, Balthazar avait entendu Tegwen se renseigner sur la vie de famille. Il était curieux de voir comment deux hommes s'y prenaient, et si l'un d'eux faisait office de maman. Kaly avait répondu que ça n'avait rien à voir, et que des parents étaient simplement des parents. Il comprit par la réplique du garçon que Liebel avait dit qu'élever son enfant ne dépend pas du sexe de l'éducateur, mais de son amour.

Les paroles échangés l'avaient émue, et rassuré car le mage se demandait souvent si une maman manquait à ses filles. Akela était la tante, une sorte de maman qui joue le rôle de la bonne copine, c'était la seule présence et exemple féminin qu'elles avaient. Liebel était une princesse, mais parfois son éducation à la garçonne ressortait, que ce soit comment elle s'asseyait, ou bien comment elle descendait son verre. Bon, leur tante n'était pas non plus un exemple de grâce féminine.

En tant que parent, Balthazar avait peur que ses enfants manque de quelque chose, désire ce que les autres ont habituellement. La discussion surprise pendant la nuit, car Tegwen avait partagé la chambre des petites par manque de place, l'avait grandement rassuré. Ses enfants étaient heureux, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Les aventuriers se retrouvèrent finalement, le mage fouillant son sac dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour sa fille. Théo était encore pâle, et peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Des deux, c'était bien le soldat qui refusait de voir ses enfants grandir. Pour lui, les petites avaient encore deux ans, cinq au maximum. Savoir que l'une d'elle avait ses règles symbolisait qu'elle était une femme. C'était inconcevable. Tegwen s'assit gracieusement à genoux à ses côtés, le soutenant en silence, un sourire en coin alors qu'il savait déjà que ce jour arriverait bientôt. Il en parlait à l'instant avec Shin. Liebel avait "l'odeur du sang" sur elle depuis quelques jours, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. L'archer, avec beaucoup d'embarras, avait expliqué la condition féminine à son neveux, et suggéré que l'événement allait sûrement arriver.

Le jeune homme, ayant fêté ses treize ans au printemps dernier, peu après Liebel, avait gardé ses coutumes étrangères. Un katana, comme il l'appelait, avait été forgé il y a plus de trois ans et offert par Théo pour son entraînement à l'escrime. Son arme était accrochée à sa large ceinture bleue qui tenait son kimono déchiré. Le vêtement, noir à motifs bleu sur le bas des pans et de la manche restante, lui seyait à merveille. Il complétait sa tenu de sandale et de bandage, sur les mains et les avant-bras et ses genoux, par dessus ses vêtements sombres. L'une de ses manches était à moitié déchirée, comme le bas d'un des pans du kimono. Il avait d'ailleurs expliqué qu'il croisait les pans dans le mauvais sens exprès pour faire le lien avec son dons du sang, car cela symbolisait la mort.

Il s'était rapidement intégré à sa nouvelle famille, et nommait chacun d'entre eux de surnom familiaux tiré de sa langue maternelle. Ses cadettes l'appelaient "nii", s'amusant d'utiliser ce dialecte exotique. En étudiant la langue par son biais, Balthazar avait comprit l'importance des suffixes derrière certain nom, et leur degrés de respect. Sans surprise, Théo avait un suffixe très honorable, tandis que lui, en avait un plus affectueux bien que très respectueux. Tegwen ne les utilisait pas souvent, mais plus quand il parlait d'eux à d'autre.

Ses cheveux noirs avaient bien poussé, il les attachait en queue de cheval haute. Ses yeux fin et son allure exotique s'alliant à ses manières étrangères le rendait fascinant, et, tous l'avouait, lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Rare étaient les jouvencelles qu'ils croisaient en route qui ne tombaient pas amoureuses. D'une nature douce et attentionnée, Tegwen avait bien appris la galanterie de Balthazar en l'observant. Les jeunes filles se faisaient donc facilement des histoires et espéraient le revoir un jour.

Du côté guerrier, il avait un sens de l'honneur que Théo, son précepteur en arme, appréciait grandement. Il n'abandonnait jamais un combat, et se battait pour sauvegarder la vie de ses proches ainsi que l'intégrité de leurs âmes. Il était doué de ses mots, mais exprimer se qu'il ressentait était toujours quelque chose de difficile, plus que par l'aspect très personnel. Se confier signifiait mettre ses problèmes sur les épaules d'autrui, et risquer de l'inquiéter en plus des charges que cette personne avait déjà avec sa propre vie. Il trouvait que c'était irrespectueux, et irresponsable. C'était un protecteur né, sans aucun doute, et parfois même un peu trop téméraire pour assumer ce rôle. Il inquiétait souvent sa famille.

Cette dernière s'agrandissant, et les deux hommes psychiquement mariés depuis quinze ans maintenant, un nom commun fut demandé. Kaly et Liebel avaient émit le souhait d'être de vraies sœurs et donc de porter le même nom. Jusqu'à présent, elles n'en avaient pas, et avec Tegwen, le vœu se faisait urgent. Leurs parents s'étaient échangés un regard surpris avant d'être terriblement embarrassé. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de quitté son nom, et les mélanger étaient un acte terriblement intime. Théo, son nom étant dû à sa région car sa famille avait été destitué de sa noblesse, accepta que Lennon soit celui principal. Il se faisait donc appeler "De Silverberg Lennon" et ses enfants prenaient le nom de leur Dad.

Son compagnon, touché, avait proposé de prendre le nom de sa mère noble, mais Théo n'en avait aucun souvenir, car il était encore un bébé quand elle est morte. Le paladin n'était pas retissant à l'idée de prendre le nom de son homme, même s'il venait d'une sorcière, c'était mieux qu'un diable. Ce petit changement avait rapproché le couple, ils se sentaient réellement comme un couple marié, et avait pris conscience de la vie qu'ils menaient. Ils avaient rit un soir, disant que malgré que tous le monde les dévisageaient car ils étaient deux hommes, leurs vies n'étaient en rien différente à celles des autres. Ils s'aimaient, étaient sortie ensemble avant de s'installer, et fonder une famille. Parmi l'originalité qui les animait, ils étaient ironiquement lié par quelque chose d'ordinaire.

Leurs amis, et leurs enfants, étaient attendrit de les voir ainsi, admirant cette passion qui brillait dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se regardaient. Ils avaient vingt ans dans les prunelles de l'autre, le temps semblant s'être arrêter à l'instant même où ils se sont rencontrés. C'était rare de voir deux personnes aussi éprises l'une de l'autre. Liebel, et secrètement Kaly, rêvaient d'une romance comme celles de leurs pères.

Les idylles allaient de bon train et la famille voyageait, mais les adultes sentaient de par les rumeurs que les intendants reprenaient leur besogne. Des histoires de magie étrange circulaient, et des diables étaient vu au quatre coins du Cratère. Ça inquiétait les aventuriers qui se voyaient de plus en plus contrains à devoir se rendre sur place pour régler le problème. Ils étaient inquiet, car si avant ils n'avaient que eux quatre et Eden au monde, désormais des gens comptaient sur eux et les aimaient. Ils avaient une famille, un commerce, plus rien n'était comme il y a quinze ans. Les intendants avaient repris leurs forces, et s'étaient implantés plus que nécessaire, les choses allaient se corser.

Les enfants n'en savaient rien, mais les ressentit de la déesse et de Tegwen ne pouvaient pas être trompés. Les guerres qui faisaient rage pour s'emparer du codex jusqu'à présent disparu laissait un parfum de sang se répandre, laissant une vibration morbide persistante. Ceux de l'église du sang, et les demi-élémentaires de ce dernier pouvaient facilement le percevoir. Quand à Liebel, sa "radio des cieux" comme elle l'appelait, hurlait qu'un changement imminent allait s'opérer, et que tous étaient en danger. Le secret du codex ne fut donc pas gardé très longtemps sous les inquiétudes des enfants perdus.

La fratrie craignait pour leur famille, mais comprenait l'importance de découvrir où était le codex, aussi, ils avaient insisté pour venir avec eux. Normalement, après leur mission achevée, ce qui était le cas présent, les aventuriers auraient dû les déposer à l'auberge, rester une nuit et repartir. Les enfants seraient donc resté chez eux à aider leur tante. Seulement, la menace de poursuite sur leur propre route étant toujours rudement efficace, les adultes ont préféré qu'ils les accompagnes par sécurité. Les sales petits monstres étaient futés, et très doués, trop même. Ils se sortaient toujours des impasses pour en sortir vainqueurs, et obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient dans le chaos le plus total. Comme eux, en réalité. Leurs parents étaient donc à la fois désespérés et fiers.

Avec l'aide de Grunlek, Balthazar réussit à faire une protection avec un bout de serviette éponge et un collant découpé à mi-cuisse. Le mage alla l'apporter à sa fille, et revint avec les deux sœurs quelques minutes plus tard. Il était plus dans l'intimité dénudée, et donc plus conscient du changement corporel de ses enfants que Théo. Kaly avait la poitrine qui poussait, surtout ce mois ci, elle commençait à ne plus être à l'aise en courant et en galopant à cheval. Ils allaient être obligé de s'arrêter dans la ville à quelques heures de marches, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Liebel était très pâle, tenant le devant de sa robe blanche écarté de son ventre, les jambes éloignées l'une de l'autre donnant à sa démarche un air étrange et gauche. Heureusement, sa tenue blanche n'avait pas été touchée par le sang, ni ses cheveux qui lui faisait une traîne de près de trois mètres derrière elle. Le retour du soleil vif au printemps les avait fait terriblement poussé, au point même où ils pouvaient le voir à l'œil nu. La masse, bien qu'importante, n'était pas lourde du tout, surprenant tout le monde. La déesse aimait à dire que c'était des nuages qui poussaient sur sa tête, et que c'était pour cette raison que ses cheveux étaient léger. L'explication enfantine plaisait à Théo, ça le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était encore la petite fille de cinq ans qui dormait sur ses genoux lors de ses méditations.

La famille déjeuna, plaisantant un peu en embarrassant les jeunes filles sur les menstruations. Kaly finit par rire aussi, sortant des blagues grasses qui fit exploser ses parents et ses oncles de rires, mais choqua sa fratrie. Ils défirent ensuite leur camp et effacèrent leurs traces, Shin laissant Tegwen faire, et corrigea ses quelques oublies ou erreurs. Les frangins montèrent tous sur Glacier, ayant pris l'habitude de chevaucher ensemble ils n'avaient pas acheté d'autre cheval. L'aîné tenait les reines et dirigeait, Liebel derrière lui et Kaly en dernière. De cette façon, la demi-sirène pouvait rattraper la chevelure interminable de sa sœur si elle s'échappait en plein galop. Leur monture pourrait trébucher dessus et se tuer autant qu'il tuerait la déesse dans une chute.

Le trajet jusqu'à la ville ne fut pas long, et ils passèrent par le quartier des spectacles sous la demande des enfants. Shin fut terriblement suspicieux, puis se tourna vers ses amis qui avait également mit pied à terre, Brasier reparti dans les limbes magiques depuis l'entrée de la ville.

\- Les gars, on est pas déjà venu ici ?

\- On est allée partout, rétorqua Théo en haussant les épaules.

\- T'as encore laissé un gosse à toi ici ? rit Balthazar, les deux autres suivant, son cadet croisant les bras d'un air vexé.

\- Je suis stérile, bande de cons !

Le mage continua de rire en tournant la tête pour observer la foule qui dansait. Le printemps dans cette région était accueillit par dix jours de festivité autour des fleurs. Le symbole de renouveau et de fertilité était très présent, la déesse de la fécondité présente par des idoles de toutes les tailles sur la place. Une femme attira son regard. Il plissa les yeux, réfléchissant un instant en arrêtant de rire, avant de les écarquillés et de devenir terriblement pâle. Son amant, à ses côtés, se tourna vers lui, intrigué, et suivit son regard avant d'imiter ses précédentes réactions.

\- Oh merde..., soufflèrent-ils en cœur avant de s'approcher.

Leurs amis et enfants les regardèrent à leur exclamation de surprise, et les suivirent en laissant les chevaux à l'abreuvoir. Une fois devant la femme, Shin la reconnu et attrapa l'épaule de Grunlek, tout aussi choqué que lui. Balthazar, bouche-bée, balbutia quelques sons incompréhensibles avant de parvenir à prononcer un nom.

\- Maya ?!

La concernée se retourna, ses longs cheveux brun ondulés bougeant dans son dos, ses yeux d'un vert claire hypnotisant se posant sur lui. Elle fut perdue quelques instants avec son amie qui l'accompagnait, ne comprenant pas comment ces inconnus pouvaient la connaître. Elle était un peu intimidé par la louve au côté de Grunlek, la déconcentrant. Puis un éclaire sembla la foudroyer et elle réalisa qui ils étaient. Elle sauta à son cou et celui de Théo en criant de joie.

\- Théo, Baba !

\- Oh putain de merde ! cria le paladin, pétrifié de choc de la voir si changé.

\- Oh bon sang, ce que tu as grandit ! s'exclama le mage lorsqu'elle se sépara d'eux, la regardant de haut en bas. Ton frère est là ?

\- Oui ! Thomas ! Viens, dépêche toi ! fit la brune derrière elle en levant le bras, avant de se tourner vers son amie décontenancée. Sarah, ce sont les aventuriers qui se sont occupés de mon frère et moi lorsque nous avons perdu nos parents de sang! Ce sont eux qui nous ont amené à notre mère et notre père !

\- Oh je vois, enchantée de faire votre connaissance messires, fit poliment la jeune femme en souriant. Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas, vous avez sûrement une tonne de chose à vous dire ! Je te retrouve pour le bal dansant ce soir ! Je compte sur toi pour ma coiffure !

\- T'en fait pas, ton Apollon tombera raide ! répondit Maya avec un clin d'œil complice, presque calqué sur celui de Balthazar, amusant les aventuriers.

\- Maya ! rougit son amie en partant, morte de honte.

Elle rit de bon cœur, son jumeau la rejoignant à ce moment. Le jeune homme, du haut de ses quatorze ans, était aussi beau que sa sœur. Ce qui pinça le cœur de Balthazar fut qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son père biologique. Mais la douceur dans son regard comblait ce détail dérangeant seulement ceux qui avait connu le prince fou.

Thomas mit une main sur sa bouche, choqué, avant de sourire, et de présenter sa main pour serrer celle du groupe. Les présentations furent faites, les parents laissant leurs enfants s'avancer pour faire le premier contacte. Si Thomas ne sembla pas réagir, Maya jeta un regard sur le couple. Visiblement, elle en savait long sur eux, et était terriblement heureuse de les voir avec une famille.

Une femme brune, visiblement dans la quarantaine, arriva vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres. Les aventuriers reconnurent Alinne des cendres, la mère adoptive des jumeaux. Des mèches grise et blanchâtre parsemaient sa coiffure, et de nombreuses rides tiraient son visage. Ils se prirent tous un coup de vieux en la revoyant, sentant le poids des années sur leurs épaules. Généreusement, elle leur offrit une nuit à l'auberge de la place, leur assurant qu'elle était très confortable et que la nourriture y était bonne. Le groupe accepta avec embarras, la faisant rire. Ils lui proposèrent donc de venir à leur établissement gratuitement en échange.

Balthazar se pencha vers la femme et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Alinne regarda Liebel avant de sourire. Elle lui tendit la main et l'invita à la suivre. La déesse prit sa paume et lui emboîta le pas en souriant aussi, son manque de méfiance face à des inconnus agaçant sa sœur sur-protectrice. Cette dernière la suivit par ailleurs, préférant ne pas la laisser avec un danger potentiel. Le mage n'y vit aucun inconvénient, ses deux filles pourront ainsi apprendre comment et ou trouver les protections menstruelles. Si un homme venait en demander, il passerait pour un pervers, alors avoir Alinne sous la main l'arrangeait.

Le groupe suivirent donc les jumeaux jusqu'à l'auberge pour poser leurs affaires, Maya demandant au patron de l'établissement de mettre ça sur la note de sa mère. Les chevaux furent laissés entre les mains du palefrenier de l'écurie reliée au bâtiment. Sans surprise, la monture de la lumière cracha sur le pauvre homme qui sentit qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. En posant son sac dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Théo, le demi-diable soupira, attirant l'attention de son homme.

\- Ils ont quatorze ans... Quatorze ans... Putain, ça passe vite...

\- Ils ne vont pas rester des gamins qui se chient dessus toute leur vie, rétorqua le paladin en s'asseyant au pied du lit, son compagnon le rejoignant.

\- Je sais mais... J'ai trente-huit ans cette année... Et toi t'as pas rajeuni non plus... Je viens de me prendre une sacré claque là...

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Je sens bien que mon corps vieillit aussi, je ne suis plus aussi endurant et je commence à avoir mal partout, pouffa-t-il, un peu désespéré en frottant ses genoux.

\- Moins endurant ? répéta Théo en haussant un sourcil perplexe, se souvenant de leurs longs ébats récents.

\- T'as bien vu, j'ai pas marché longtemps avant d'invoquer Brasier. Il s'entend bien avec Lumière junior par ailleurs !

Alors que son compagnon se perdait dans ses pensées, le soldat observa son profil, le détaillant. Il est vrais que tous deux avaient prit quelques rides ces derniers temps, et des cheveux blancs commençait à apparaître sur leurs tempes et leurs fronts. Il se fichait de vieillir, pas avec tout ce qu'il avait dans la vie. Il s'en fichait, car il était heureux et comblé.

Sans prévenir, Théo fit chuter son concubin sur le lit et le tira vers les oreillers pour le remonter. Balthazar avait sursauté, avant de rire en se laissant faire. Il entoura son cou de ses bras pour l'embrasser en souriant, et écarta les jambes pour qu'il se glisse entre elles. Ils firent langoureusement l'amour sans penser à leurs amis et famille qui les attendaient en bas. En fait, ils les avaient complètement oublié. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils rirent, essoufflés.

Le mage posa sa tête sur le biceps de son homme, attrapant la main du même bras pour la capturer dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupire de bien être, faisant largement sourire son amant avec fierté. Ils reprirent leurs souffles en silence, appréciant leur étreinte. Naturellement, lorsque le deuxième bras de l'érudit se posa en travers du ventre de Théo, ce dernier se mit à passer délicatement le bout de ses ongles sur l'intérieur de l'avant-bras. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention à ces gestes devenus des réflexes. Balthazar se mit à pouffer, attirant l'attention de son voisin tandis qu'ils avaient presque entièrement retrouvé leur souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Dix-neuf ans cette année... On est ensemble depuis dix-neuf putain d'années...

Réalisant, Théo fixa le plafond, repensant à leur histoire et se la repassant depuis le début. Son compagnon devait faire pareille en vu de son silence.

\- Je voulais déjà passer ma vie avec toi... Mais là je vois que ça se réalise vraiment... J'aurais pas cru qu'on puisse être encore ensemble sans que la mort ou les Intendants, voir les deux, nous aient séparé.

Balthazar roula sur le côté pour monter à moitié sur son torse, tenant toujours sa main pour enrouler le bras autour de ses épaules. Il déposa un baiser sur la peau encore chaude et légèrement recouverte par une fine pellicule de sueur. Ils étaient bien plus tendre ces derniers temps, plus languissant dans leurs ébats, et profitant longuement du toucher de l'autre. Ils n'avaient cependant pas très envie de retrouver les folies de leur vingtaine ou la fouge extravertie de leur trentaine. Ils désiraient seulement s'aimer. Le mage soupira, heureux.

\- Dix-neuf ans... Et je t'aime toujours autant, si ce n'est plus...

Touché et ému, Théo le resserra contre lui, fermant les yeux un instant.

\- Je t'aime aussi... Sale con...

Balthazar explosa d'un rire débordant de joie et d'amour.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

.

Suite dans La fratrie infernale, pour suivre les aventures des enfants !


End file.
